Culture Shock
by jtrue
Summary: Emmett and Nasir, two men from very different backgrounds who meet and fall in love. When Nasir is forced into an arranged marriage can they overcome the conflicts of two vastly different cultures to find their own definition of family? SLASH LEMONS MA
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

This work is dedicated to two people. First to my partner Scott. I love you, baby bear. You are the sun in my sky. And second to Liz. You are the best mentor a writer could ever have. Thank you for giving me such enormous amounts of your time. And thank you for giving us all the precious gift that is Equal & Opposite which inspired this story.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyers. I just take them out and play with them. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome Home**

Nasir al Qasimi was a trim athletic man who stood six foot four with short black hair. He had an engaging smile, strong chin, full lips and deep dark eyes. In keeping with his culture and religion he did not shave his face. He did keep his facial hair very closely trimmed and cleanly shaved only his neck. Nasir wore a custom tailored suit of slate grey with a white French cuffed shirt and colorful tie. He always flew first class and always dressed well when he traveled.

Nasir reclined into the plush leather seat as his stretch Cadillac limousine flew down the freeway away from SeaTac International Airport toward downtown Seattle. It had been an exhausting day of traveling at the end of what turned out to be a completely exhausting trip. Attending his older brother's wedding should have been fun. It sure turned out not to be.

Nasir checked his wristwatch for the hundredth time. He was beyond late. The two men who had become his best friends in this country were celebrating their commitment to each other in a ceremony today. That was hours ago. He wasn't even sure he would make the reception at this point. On paper he had plenty of time, but was there a flight that landed anywhere on time ever? And when you are a twenty six year old Arabic man traveling on a passport from the United Arab Emirates U.S. authorities look at you very carefully. It didn't matter that he was a businessman and that no one in the UAE had anything to do with terrorism, he looked the part and that was good enough for the U.S. Department of Homeland Security.

Nasir reached for the well stocked bar. The limo company knew that a car sent for him best have Laphroaig in the scotch decanter. He took a tumbler, threw in a few ice cubes and poured the amber liquid. Nasir enjoyed the sound of the ice tinkling in the crystal a moment and took a sip. He knew this would help calm his shattered nerves. He left to go overseas ten days ago. He raced now not only to join his friends on their special day, but to be reunited with the man he loved. His body, his very soul craved the feel of his lover's muscular form pressed against his own. He needed to touch him. He needed to smell him. He needed to look into those crystal blue eyes. He needed Emmett McCarty now more than ever. Nasir closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew this homecoming would be bittersweet. He had news for Emmett that would devastate him. Nasir would have given anything for it not to be so.

-----------------------------~-----------------------------

Emmett sat at his seat at the head table at the reception for his best friend, Seth Clearwater and his partner, Garrett Thompson. What was left of his suit was a pale blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the suit pants. The jacket was on the back of his chair and his tie was in a pocket. Emmett sat alone at this table, his focus on the beer bottle in his hands. He ever so carefully peeled the label from the bottle. Emmett looked up and smiled as the groom in the white leather tailcoat walked around the table toward him. He leaned back in his chair.

"Hey, Sweetie," Emmett greeted. Seth said nothing as he dramatically fluffed out his tails and seated himself in Emmett's lap.

"Hey yourself, big boy," Seth put an arm around Emmett's neck. "You know that peeling labels from beer bottles is a sign of sexual frustration."

"Oh, yeah?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah. Of course, I didn't need to see this," Seth gestured to the half raped bottle, "to know that about you. Where is he?"

"I got a text that they finally let him out of customs about ten minutes ago," Emmett sighed. Seth patted the bigger man's muscular shoulder.

"About time. I know it will be good for you to have him home," Seth commiserated. Emmett only nodded in agreement. He looked across the large room and gestured toward the two men they both knew and loved who sat close together deep in conversation. It was the very table where Emmett had left one of them a good while ago.

"What do you think Edward and Jasper are talking about?" Emmett asked.

Seth gave a small nod to himself. "I'm just glad they are."

"Jasper still cares. He won't admit it, but he does," Emmett stated.

"He wouldn't still be sitting there if he didn't," Seth completely agreed.

-----------------------------~-----------------------------

Nasir drained his second glass of scotch as his limousine turned into the drive of the Fairmont Olympic Hotel. He set down the glass and leaned forward in anticipation with his hand on the door handle as the big car pulled beneath the broad porte-cochere. The uniformed doorman did not have time to reach for the rear door of the limo. Even as the car slowed to a stop Nasir threw open the door and flew out of the car. He didn't stop to speak to the surprised doorman. He just ran into the hotel and through the lobby.

People noticed the attractive man and gaped at him as he tore across the lobby like it was on fire, but he didn't care. Nasir reached the grand staircase and charged upward. He took the steps two at a time and quickly reached the mezannine. Once there he realized he didn't know where to go. Then he saw the trail of people, most of whom were gay men, as they made their way out of what was obviously banquet space at the far end of the corridor. Nasir took off running again. He slid to a stop with his leather soled dress shoes on the lush carpet just inside the wide open doors to the Fairmont's Garden Room.

It was immediately obvious he was in the right place. The tables and chairs were covered with black linens. Bunched up white linen napkins and the occasional half empty glass, clear evidence of a long cleared away meal, littered the tables. A veritable sea of roses, calla lilies, hydrangeas and cascades of dendrobium orchids all in white stood on and draped from sterling silver risers. It was still incredible and he could only imagine how beautiful it looked when the grooms and their friends had walked in. Nasir surveyed the room. There were little more than ten people left at this point. The D-J was packing up. His heart sank as he realized that he had missed everything. He caught sight of the people he sought at a table on the upper level beneath the lofty windows.

"Oh. Here he is," Seth saw him first. Emmett looked in the direction Seth pointed and his heart gave a leap. He stood and in so doing effortlessly set Seth down on his feet. Nasir rushed into Emmett's arms. Neither man needed words as they held tightly to each other, Nasir with his arms around Emmett's back and Emmett with his arms around Nasir's shoulders. Both men closed their eyes and just breathed in the scent of the other.

"I missed you so much," Nasir breathed into his lover's ear.

"I'm so glad you're home," Emmett spoke softly. He took hold of his lover's head and pulled back just enough to plant soft loving kisses on his lips. Seth watched the two much taller men with a smile on his face. He had never known his best friend to be so happy. Nasir suited him in every respect. And at only one inch shorter than Emmett they were well matched. Seth lost patience in short order. This was his day and he was not about to let them forget it. He folded his arms across his chest.

"Eh, hem," Seth was slow and dramatic. Emmett and Nasir had completely forgotten that he was standing there. They quickly pulled apart. Nasir turned to the shorter man who stood nearby with the expectant look on his face. He reached for Seth.

"Sethy!" Nasir pulled the raven haired beauty into a hug. The shorter man gave a yelp as he was picked right up off his feet.

"How was you special day, Emira?" Nasir took great joy in holding the smaller man in a bear hug. Emmett could not help but smile. He knew Seth did not like to be called the Arabic word that most closely translated to 'princess'. Once Nasir knew that, there was no stopping him.

"Put me down, you big Arab bandit!," Seth hit his fist on Nasir's shoulder. He was less than amused. Nasir put him gently on his feet.

"It's easy to see how you two found each other. You're just alike," Seth made a great display of brushing himself off.

"I'm so sorry I could not be here, Seth. Really, I am," Nasir put a hand on the white leather shoulder. Seth cocked his head and considered.

"It's not like you don't have a good excuse. I'll forgive you, this time. And thank God you're home now. I couldn't take another day of this one moping around," Seth cocked his thumb toward his best friend. Emmett gave a bashful smile that brought out his dimples.

"Aww, did you miss me, Habibi?" Nasir smiled warmly as he took his lover's hand.

"You know I did," Emmett said softly as he entwined their fingers together.

The other groom approached them at that moment. He was quite elegant, dressed entirely in black. His tux jacket had notchless lapels and his tie was clearly and flawlessly tied by hand. His brown hair that was normally tied in a ponytail laid about his shoulders.

"Nasir! You finally made it," Garrett tucked his check book into his inner coat pocket as he walked up to them.

"Garrett, I'm so sorry I'm so late," Nasir said as he hugged the shorter man who had become his closest friend. They did not do the straight guy lean in at the shoulder with no hip contact hug. As two gay men they hugged affectionately with their whole bodies.

"Better late than never, my friend, better late than never," Garrett patted the slightly taller man on the back before they pulled apart. "Before I release the photographer, I want pictures of the two of you together and with us. Emmett, would you mind terribly getting dressed again?"

"Sure," Emmett smiled and started to roll down his sleeves. Nasir moved to pick up his lover's jacket from the back of the chair.

"I hate to see him put clothes, on," Nasir teased. Emmett grinned and Seth rolled his eyes.

"Indulge me just this once, Nasir," Garrett played along as he patted the man's arm. Nasir helped Emmett into his jacket and tied his tie back around his neck as Garrett summoned the photographer. Quick shots were taken of the four of them and then just of Nasir and Emmett together. Garrett had something special in mind that he hadn't even told Seth.

"Okay, I'm getting out of this monkey suit again," Emmett said as he pulled at his tie.

"Let me do that," Nasir said as he reached to take hold of Emmett's tie.

"Then let me do this one," Emmett reached for Nasir's tie. They both pulled off the other's tie and tossed them on a chair. They unbuttoned the top two buttons of each other's shirt. Emmett smiled. "That's better," he gave his lover a loving kiss on his lips.

After dismissing the photographer Garrett stepped to where his place had been at the head table.

"I have something I've been saving for when the four of us were together," Garrett spoke as he pulled an ice bucket and four fresh flutes from under the table.

"Oh, that's so sweet, Honey," Seth stepped up next to his husband and leaned on his arm. Garrett smiled at his little husband as he popped the cork of a very chilled bottle of Louis Roederer Cristal. He poured and handed a flute first to Seth, with a kiss on his lips, and then to Emmett and Nasir. Finally Garrett picked up his own.

"I would like to make a toast," Garrett began as he held his glass aloft, "Emmett, it means more to both Seth and I than I can say that you were here with us on our most special of days. And Nasir, you were always here in our hearts before you could be here in person. Here is to finding your soul mate and love of your life, and being with him for the rest of your life."

"Aww, Honey," Seth was touched. He reached to hold his husband's hand.

"Here, here. Well said, Garrett," Emmett was in wholehearted agreement with that sentiment. Three of them wore warm smiles as they four touched their glasses together. Nasir said nothing and looked away as he took a sip of his champagne. Seth gave an almost imperceptible narrowing of his eyes as he witnessed this. Even at the end of the most important and busy day of his life, nothing escaped the watchful eye of Seth Clearwater.

A tall attractive man with wavy blonde hair and a warm, genuine smile approached them at that moment. "Seth, Garrett," he addressed the grooms. Emmett smiled and took Nasir's hand as the cute blonde thanked the happy couple, wished them well, and made a joke about Seth driving Garrett prematurely gray. They all laughed at his jest and Emmett laughed the harder when Seth punched the blonde for kissing his husband. The younger man then turned to Emmett and Nasir.

"Sorry we never had that second talk, Emmett, but it looks like now it's unnecessary," the man said, smiling even with his bright eyes.

"Yeah," Emmett said with his own broad smile, "let me introduce you. Jasper, this is the love of my life, Nasir. Nasi, this is Jasper." Emmett watched his lover's face lite up when he heard Jasper's name. Jasper took a step toward them and held out his hand. Nasir took it and pulled Jasper into a warm hug.

"Jasper, it's so good to finally meet you! Emmett speaks of you so fondly," Nasir released Jasper as he continued. "I wish you would come out to Seattle more often. Emmett and Sethy have both missed you and I would like to get to know you myself," Nasir was sincere. They could tell from the look on Jasper's face he had not expected such a warm welcome.

"It's good to meet you as well, Nasir and, as a matter of fact, I may very well be coming out to Seattle more frequently in the future," Jasper looked to Emmett. "Some of the reasons why I haven't been back for a while are no longer there."

Emmett raised his eyebrows expectantly. None of them noticed Seth turn his head. Jasper just smiled at Emmett. Nasir could tell much passed between them without the need of words.

"But for now, it's getting late and I must be off. Enjoy the rest of your evening, gentlemen," Jasper held up a hand. Emmett immediately grabbed him in a bear hug. He held Jasper tightly, but said nothing. He had no need. Nasir, Seth and Garrett all gave Jasper another hug as well and bid him good night.

"So that was Jasper at last," Nasir put an arm around his partner as they watched the blonde man walk away.

"The one and only Jasper," Emmett confirmed.

"I wish I could have been here on time. I could have gotten to know him while you were busy with your official duties to the Emira," Nasir mused.

"I heard that," Seth stood by with a smile as he looked after Jasper's departing form. He waited until Jasper was out the doors to launch his attack. He whirled around on Emmett. "Alright, you know something I don't know." Seth jabbed Emmett in the ribs, "Spill."

"Ow," Emmett laughed and held his rib.

"Talk!" Seth had no patience.

"I really don't, Seth," Emmett protested. Seth stepped up close to Emmett with his fists on his narrow hips. He looked up at the much taller man with squinted eyes. Nasir let go of his lover and took a step back.

"Oh, now he's using the face," Nasir held up his hands. "Do as he says, Habibi, while you still can."

Emmett paid no more mind to Seth as he saw Edward walk toward them. The younger man had a smile on his face and a spring in his step Emmett feared he might never see again. Emmett put a hand on Seth's shoulder. "Here's Edward," Emmett gestured with his head. Seth turned quickly away.

"Hey, guys," Edward gave a small wave in greeting. Seth at once grabbed Edward's arms.

"Edward, I am so sorry I have not had the time to sit down with you. And I am handicapped by being forced to rely on the dim," Seth looked over his shoulder, "observations of others. Tell us everything," Seth bid. Seth let go of Edward and watched him carefully. Edward took a deep breath. It warmed Emmett's heart to see the smile on Edward's face.

"We had a long and productive talk," Edward stated. He looked between the two pair of attentive eyes of Seth and Emmett. "It was hard at first, but in the end I think we both got some long overdue closure to many old wounds. He said he is looking forward to being friends again and we're meeting for brunch tomorrow," Edward revealed. "It's a good start. It's more than I dared to hope for."

Before Seth could speak Emmett grabbed them both in a tight hug. Edward closed his eyes and reveled in the the warm loving support of his friends. He and Emmett were driven apart by elbows from Seth.

"You two oxen are smothering me down here," Seth was dramatic. Edward smiled and bent to give Seth a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Seth," Edward looked into Seth's eyes. "I know this is your and Garrett's special day and it should be all about you two, but you just gave me the best gift ever," Edward stood up straight and spoke to all four men. "I'm gonna take off, guys." He moved to Emmett and kissed his cheek as well. Emmett gave Edward a pat on his butt.

"Remember if you can't be good, be good at it," Emmett said with a wink. Edward giggled and moved on to catch a quick hug from Nasir and Garrett. He waved still smiling and headed for the door. Garret put an arm around Seth while Nasir put an arm around Emmett and the two couples watched Edward go with hope in their hearts.

"Well," Garrett broke the silence, "if you dear boys will excuse us," he smiled down on his husband, "I have an audience in the Cascade Suite with The King and I do not wish to be late."

"Okay?" Seth snapped his fingers. "Because The King waits for no man," Seth teased. Emmett pulled Seth to him.

"Have a great night, Sweetie," Emmett hugged.

"I know you will too," Seth wrapped his arms tightly around Emmett's waist. Nasir and Garrett embraced without words and patted each other on the back. The couples then switched.

"Emira," Nasir grabbed Seth.

"Oh, God dammit!" Seth exclaimed as he was picked up off the ground again. Emmett made a show of putting his fingers through Garrett's lush waves.

"Uh-oh, Garrett," Emmett sounded concerned.

"What?" Garrett fell for it.

"It's those grays Jasper was talking about already!" Emmett teased. Seth, back on his feet, turned and hit Emmett in the small of his back.

"I don't know why I'm friends with either of you two assholes!" Seth gave mock outrage. Emmett and Nasir both burst out laughing. Seth swung at Nasir and missed as the bigger man jumped away. Emmett and Nasir both snatched up their jackets and dashed away still laughing.

"See you in the morning, boys," Garrett called after them. He held out his hand to Seth. "Your wedding night suite awaits, my beautiful husband."

Seth stepped up to Garrett and stretched up to kiss him on his lips. "I love you, Mr. Thompson."

"I love you, Mr. Clearwater," Garrett smiled. They walked out of the room that held their reception arm in arm.

-----------------------------~-----------------------------

The limousine was waiting outside the front entrance of the hotel beneath the porte-cochere. The driver stood dutifully by the rear passenger door. Emmett and Nasir emerged from the front of the hotel into the humid night air hand in hand. They wore their suit jackets. Their neck ties hung from pockets.

"Evening, Mr. McCarty," the driver smiled as he opened the rear door of the stretch Cadillac with his black gloved hand.

"Hi, Bobby," Emmett greeted the regular driver. Bob held the door as Emmett slid into the seat.

"Would you like the partition up, Mr. al Qasimi?" Bob asked quietly.

"Thank you, Bobby," Nasir gave the man a wink and joined his lover in the back of the big car. Bob smiled to himself as he shut the door and walked around to take the wheel. Once seated he looked to the back seat.

"I hear there's an accident on Fifth street, so I'm going to have to take the long route. I hope you gentlemen don't mind. Just make yourselves comfortable," he said and then touched the control to raise the solid partition.

"You told him to do that," Emmett smiled at his lover as the car began to roll.

"No," Nasir made wide falsely innocent eyes as he put his arms around Emmett. "Come here," he pulled his big muscular lover to him. Emmett closed his eyes as he put his arm around his man and nuzzled into his neck. Emmett found it immensely comforting to breathe in his lover's scent.

"Mmm. I'm so glad you're home," Emmett murmured.

"Me too, Habibi. More than I can tell you," Nasir held the bigger stronger man tightly. Emmett brought a hand to his lover's chest and absently rubbed his thumb in the trimmed dark hair of Nasir's exposed chest where his dress shirt was open.

"Our bed was a lonely, hateful place without you," Emmett said.

"Shh. I'm here now," Nasir kissed the top of his lover's head. Emmett tilted his head back and raised his hand to the scruffy face. Nasir needed no urging to cover his lover's mouth with his own. Emmett closed his eyes and passively allowed Nasir to take his bottom lip between his teeth. He ran his tongue along Nasir's upper lip as his hand dropped back down to unbutton his lover's shirt. Nasir put his free hand to the side of Emmett's face. He caressed the stronger man's cheek with his thumb as their tongues caressed each other. Emmett hand his hand inside the now open dress shirt on the broad hairy chest. His fingers played along the curve of Nasir's pec. He took hold of a brown nipple with this thumb and forefinger.

"Hmm", Nasir growled into his lover's mouth. He really liked it when Emmett lightly pinched his nipples and Emmett knew it. Emmett felt Nasir's kiss grow more needful. He raised his hand to the back of Nasir's head to pull him as deep into the kiss as possible. Emmett loved it when Nasir kissed him as deeply as he could and his lover knew it. Nasir put his hand on Emmett's shoulder and pushed him back into the seat breaking their kiss as he did so. He rose up and threw his leg over Emmett to straddle him. He settled his butt down on Emmett thighs and took hold of Emmett's head.

"Do you want me to show you how much I missed you," Nasir asked as he brushed his lips against Emmett's lips.

"Yeah, show me how much you missed me," Emmett breathed against his lover's mouth. Nasir gave another probing kiss as he took hold of Emmett's dress shirt with both hands and ripped it wide open. Emmett gave a gasp as his buttons flew. Nasir pushed his lover's head back and planted wet kisses slowly down his throat. He kissed his way down and across the massive chest to a pink nipple. Emmett closed his eyes as the tongue washed over his sensitive nipple. He gave a gasp as a hand groped his straining erection through the thin material of his dress pants.

"Mmm, that's nice, babe," Emmett said as the mouth closed around his nipple and teeth gently took a nip at him. Nasir ran his tongue across his lover's expansive chest to torture his other nipple while he reached for Emmett's belt. Deft fingers made quick work of the belt, button and zipper of Emmett's pants. Nasir moved to kneel on the carpet between Emmett's legs. He took hold of the pants and the waistband of his lover's snug white boxers.

"Nasi, we don't have time," Emmett said as he grabbed his lover's wrists.

"Who says we don't have time?" Nasir cocked an eyebrow.

"We'll be home in a minute," Emmett protested.

"I don't think we will," Nasir said as he pulled Emmett's pants and boxers down his legs. Nine inches of prime McCarty beef slapped onto his abdomen as he came free of his underwear. Nasir did not stop there. He pulled off Emmett's shoes.

"Nasi, what are you doing?" Emmett asked as the man on the floor of the car below him pulled off his socks with his pants and underwear. Nasir looked up at him with unbridled lust in his dark eyes.

"I want you naked," Nasir reached up to push Emmett's shirt and suit jacket off his shoulders.

"I want you naked, too," Emmett rubbed the arms that pulled his shirt and jacket away.

"Later," Nasir ran his hands up his lover's bare hairy muscular thighs. "You are so beautiful," Nasir lowered his head to one strong inner thigh and gave kisses slowly upward. Emmett smiled as he watched his lover make his way toward his quivering erection. Nasir nuzzled into Emmett's shaved sac and savored his lover's scent. He gave a wet kiss on each testicle and ran his tongue underneath the heavy orbs.

"Ugh," Emmett dropped his head back and closed his eyes as he felt the warm wet sensual tongue lap at his nuts. Nasir gently pulled one of his lover's swollen eggs into this mouth and ran his tongue around it. Emmett reached down to run his fingertips through his lover's very short black hair. Nasir let the wet stone slip out of his mouth and ran his tongue up between Emmett's sac and leg. He gently took hold of his lover's bone and held it up.

"Huh," Emmett moaned as his lover ran his tongue up his sensitive cum tube. Nasir wrapped his hand around Emmett's pole as he ran his tongue through his deep moist slit. He gave the big joint a stroke and watched as clear syrup welled in the deep slit.

"Oh, you're leaking," Nasir slowly and sensually ran his tongue through his lover's slit again.

"Mmm. You turn me on," Emmett smiled down on his lover.

"You taste so good," Nasir looked up at Emmett with smouldering eyes. Nasir held his lover's gaze as he lapped at the big snake's head. Emmett dropped his mouth open as he watched the kneeling man make love to his aching cock.

"I want to suck you," Nasir gave another slow lick across the serpent's leaking head. "Can I suck you, Habibi?" Nasir continued to tease.

"Ugh. Suck me," Emmett bid. Nasir did not hesitate as he took the rock hard rod in his mouth.

"Hoh. Fuck!" Emmett arched his back as his spear sank down his lover's throat. Nasir pressed his nose into his lover's trimmed pubes as he moved his tongue against Emmett's sensitive cum tube. He slowly drew his mouth up the throbbing mast and sank back down.

"Oh shit, Nasi," Emmett twisted in the deep leather seat as his lover began to suck him in earnest. Nasir ran his hands up his lover's torso to massage the smooth developed pecs as he moved his head on the straining spike.

"Ugh," Emmett ran his hands over his lover's head as the loving mouth moved up and down his pole. He felt the fingers gently take hold of his nipples as the warm wet sensual lips massaged his shaft. Nasir relished the feel of the cock he so craved as he took it back in his throat and slowly pulled back up. How had he gone without this for over a week? He brought one hand down to cup Emmett's heavy nuts. Nasir fondled the smooth sac that was slick with his saliva. Emmett closed his eyes as his lover tugged on his balls. Nasir went down fully on Emmett's engorged bone and just gave short deep siphoning sucks on the throbbing pole.

"Huh! Jesus, Nasi. That feels so good," Emmett felt his lover's tongue move against his sensitive cum tube. Nasir slowly pulled his mouth up and off Emmett's straining post. He took hold of it and looked up into his lover's eyes. He gave a gentle lick at the base of the snake's head. Emmett smiled at Nasir and put a hand to the side of his face. Nasir wanted to give his man time to cool down, but not enough. He quickly took the spear back in his throat. Emmett squirmed in the plush seat as his lover bobbed his head on his iron hard spike.

"Nasi, baby, you gotta stop," Emmett ached for release, but he wanted to wait. He wanted to be naked with his lover. He wanted them to come together. Nasir had other ideas. He continued to massage the hard shaft with his lips as he drew his mouth up and down his lover's crank. He felt Emmett's big balls begin to pull up to the base of his cock. Nasir gently tugged on them. Emmett could not hold his body still.

"Ugh. Nasi, stop. I'll come if you don't stop," Emmett's muscles grew tight. Nasir drew his free hand down his lover's big pec, across his abdomen and hip, down his quivering thigh and muscular calf and back up. All the while he maintained his pace as he sucked his lover toward orgasm. Emmett was reaching the point of no return. His eyes flew open and he looked down on the bobbing head.

"Nasi!" Emmett reached a hand to Nasir's chin in a last ditch effort to stop him. Nasir took hold of Emmett's wrist and pulled his hand away as he continued to draw his mouth up and down on the throbbing organ. Emmett rasped in a deep breath. Nasir relished the feel of his lover's body as he tensed from head to toe and the taste of the precum that flowed freely into his mouth. He held the big stones that now crowded the base of the straining post. He felt the already big dick grow even harder.

"Hoh. Nasi. Oh, God!" Emmett's breath caught in his throat and he threw his head back on the seat. Nasir tasted his lover's essence even before he felt the prominent cum tube expand against his tongue. Emmett's back arched involuntarily as he blew out.

"Ungh!" Emmett exploded in his lover's mouth. Nasir continued to suck at a slower pace as a torrent of semen flooded his mouth. Emmett thrashed on the seat as his seed gushed into Nasir's mouth. Nasir thrilled to the powerful spurts of jizz as he drank from the blasting hose.

"Ungh! Emmett's chest heaved as his juice continued to squirt into his lover's gulping mouth. Nasir gave slow gentle sucks on his lover's pulsing pole as more spunk flowed into his mouth.

"Ugh," Emmett panted as his thick cream ceased to blast, but gave way to a steady flow into Nasir's loving mouth. Nasir massaged the pulsing organ with his lips and the sensitive cum tube with his tongue as he drank his lover's hot nut oil. He slowly drew his lips up the still hard shaft until just the big snake's head was still in his mouth. Nasir wrapped a hand around the quivering cock. He slowly stroked Emmett to milk him of every drop of nectar he had to give. Only then did he relinquish the yet hard bone. Nasir massaged the loosening testicles with his other hand as he gazed lovingly up at his lover. Emmett lay on the seat with glazed eyes and open mouth entirely spent.

"I needed your cum," Nasir smiled.

"Oh my God, Nasi," Emmett panted.

And then the limousine rolled to a stop. A quick glance out the windows told them they had arrived at their building. Nasir moved quickly. Before Emmett could reach for a single article of clothing Nasir rose up, grabbed his head, and covered his mouth with his own. Emmett welcomed the invading tongue. He liked that he could taste himself in his lover's mouth. They shared spit and semen and forgot all about the driver who walked slowly around the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Much thanks to my twin with whom I share a brain. Liz, you are a treasure.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyers. I just take them out and play with them. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: The News**

Bobby walked to the rear passenger side door of the stretch Cadillac. He reached for the handle with his black gloved hand. Bobby was straight, but he had gay friends. He knew this regular customer was gay and so, obviously, was his partner. They had always treated him very well. He knew how long Mr. al Qasimi had been out of town for he had driven him to the airport when he departed. He figured they might want a quiet private moment or two on the ride home. Bobby had even made up an excuse to make the drive longer than it should have been. Even so he was not prepared for the sight that greeted him when he opened that door.

Emmett McCarty sat on the rear seat buck naked. Nasir al Qasimi knelt on the floor of the car between Emmett's long legs and leaned over him on the seat. Only the suit jacket Nasir still wore prevented Bobby from seeing more of Emmett than he already had and certainly ever wanted to.

"Oh!" Bobby's eyebrows shot up. Both Emmett and Nasir's heads whipped toward the open door.

"Oh, shit," Emmett held his lover's arms and blushed as he looked away.

"We're going to need just another moment," Nasir remained falsely calm.

"Of course, sir. I'm sorry, sir," Bobby blurted out quickly as he shut the door.

Nasir looked to Emmett and they both burst out laughing.

"This is so not funny!" Emmett reached for his shirt.

"I know!" Nasir picked up Emmett's boxers. They both started laughing again as Nasir slipped Emmett's underwear over his big feet and up his legs. Emmett pulled on his socks and Nasir handed him his pants and helped him with his suit jacket. They paused and looked at each other when Emmett was as dressed as he could be in a dress shirt devoid of buttons. They both wore a grin and Nasir gave Emmett a quick kiss on his lips. Then he opened the car door.

Bobby stood outside by the rear door of the limousine, patiently mortified, holding Nasir's matching Louis Vuitton Macassar soft briefcase and Keepal 45 bag. When the door opened he took the handle and pulled it open the rest of the way. Nasir was the first out of the car. He was in his suit, but his shirt was still completely unbuttoned.

"Mr. al Qasimi, I am so sorry about that," Bobby was sincere.

"Entirely my fault, Bobby. Don't give it another thought," Nasir made as if to shake the driver's hand and pressed a wad of twenties into his palm.

"Oh, thank you, sir. Would you like me to bring the luggage inside?," Bobby said as he felt what was in his hand.

"Not at all. I'll take it," Nasir took the shoulder strap of the small bag from Bobby's shoulder and transferred it to his own. He took his briefcase as Emmett climbed out of the car with his shirt completely open.

"Um," Emmett pointed, "I might have lost a few buttons back there."

"Don't worry, sir. We'll vacuum the car," Bobby smiled. Nasir giggled and took Emmett's hand.

"Sorry," Emmett called as he was pulled away.

"You gentlemen have a good night," Bobby called after them.

"Give me that," Emmett took the bag from his lover's shoulder and the briefcase from his hand. Nasir just smiled. He knew Emmett preferred to do the lifting no matter what it was. Nasir produced his card and swiped it to admit them into the building.

In less than two minutes they were up the elevator and inside their spacious two bedroom eighth floor condo. It was furnished in a modern style with sleek lines and pale fabrics. Before the door was closed Nasir pushed Emmett up against the wall and pressed their bodies together. Emmett was somewhat taken by surprise as Nasir grabbed his head. Nasir opened his mouth and almost came into contact with Emmett's.

"I love you, Emmett McCarty," Nasir just breathed against his lover's mouth. Emmett closed his eyes as he felt Nasir's breath on his face.

"I love you, Nasi. So much," Emmett whispered. Nasir closed the less than an inch distance between their mouths. He gently ran his tongue along the inside of Emmett's top lip and then pulled away.

"Come. I need you naked again," Nasir pulled Emmett still laden with his two small bags toward the bedroom.

"Oh no, you don't," Emmett shook his head. "Not till I get you naked first. I missed you too, ya know."

They proceeded into their bedroom and Nasir took his bags from Emmett and threw them on the floor. They made quick work of ridding each other of what was left of their suits. Jackets, shoes, shirts, pants, underwear and socks all lay where they fell. By the time they were naked both men were erect. Emmett took hold of Nasir by his upper arms and all but threw him on their bed. Nasir liked it when the stronger man threw him around in the bedroom. Emmett laid down next to the darker man and pulled Nasir to him. They embraced in a deep kiss. Emmett and Nasir moved their lips and tongues against each other as they caressed muscular backs and round buttocks. They pressed their erections between them. Emmett at last broke the kiss and looked into his lover's eyes.

"I missed you so much. I'm so glad you're home," Emmett traced one of Nasir's thick eyebrows with the tip of a finger. Nasir closed his eyes.

"You don't know how good it is to feel you in my arms, Habibi," Nasir sighed.

"Yes, I do," Emmett smiled. "I need you inside me, Nasi," Emmett reached between them to take hold of the dark bone. "I need you to put this where it belongs."

Nasir closed his eyes a moment and enjoyed the feel of his lover's hand on his engorged penis. Then he rolled away. "I need to take a shower," he said as he climbed off the bed.

"Hey," Emmett reached for him, "No you don't."

"Yes, I do," Nasir smiled back at Emmett as he pulled away. "You know how long that flight is. I have been in this suit for close to thirty hours. I must smell like a camel."

"No you don't," Emmett laughed. He rolled onto his back and propped himself up on the bed on his elbows. He tilted his head to the side in his most sexy pose. "I kinda like you sweaty anyway."

"Oh!" Nasir's face lit up. "I have a present for you!" He knelt on the floor by his Keepal bag. Emmett sat up on the bed and folded his legs as he watched his lover rummage through his bag. Nasir at last produced a white box and moved the few feet to the side of the bed on his knees. Emmett sat looking down on the darker man with a smile on his face.

"What is that?" Emmett was curious.

"You'll see," Nasir opened the white box, which he discarded, to reveal a black satin box. He discarded that when he extracted a black velvet pouch from it. "Give me your right arm," Nasir instructed as he pulled the strings on the velvet pouch. Emmett did as he was bid. His eyes went wide as he saw the bracelet that slid out into Nasir's palm.

"Holy shit, Nasi. Is that for me?" Emmett asked. It was not a link bracelet, but a sold band of gold. And it was thick. There was an invisible hinge on one side and a very sturdy clasp on the other. Nasir closed it around Emmett's wrist and secured the clasp. Then he rested his hands on his Emmett's knees.

"Do you like it?" Nasir looked up expectantly. Emmett examined the intricate detail of the heavy bracelet.

"It's beautiful. And fuck, is it heavy!" Emmett exclaimed as he moved his arm to test it's weight. "It feels like it weighs a couple of pounds!"

"In Dubai we don't measure gold by the gram. We measure by the ounces," Nasir patted Emmett's knee. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it! How could I not? No one has ever given me anything like this," Emmett said with wonder. Nasir smiled as he climbed up on the bed and onto Emmett. Emmett allowed himself to be pushed over onto his back. Nasir straddled Emmett with his cock and balls resting on his lover's abdomen as he leaned down over him. He placed a kiss on Emmett's forehead just on the bridge of his nose.

"Now, my beautiful Habibi, are you going to get your cute little American ass in the shower with me, or would you like to wait here?" Nasir asked. Emmett smacked Nasir's bare furry butt cheek.

"Just try to keep me out, you sexy Arab," Emmett said with a mischievous grin. Nasir smiled and kissed Emmett on the tip of his nose before he climbed off of him. Emmett rose and followed his lover into the spacious en suite bath. Nasir flipped on the light and reached into the clear glass enclosed shower stall to turn on the water. Emmett stepped up behind him and circled his big arms around Nasir's chest. Nasir leaned back into the massive chest and gave a contented sigh. Emmett kissed his way down the side of his lover' neck. The steam that began to rise told them the water was ready. Nasir started to pull away, but Emmett held him fast. Together they stepped into the dark slate tiled enclosure and into the water. Emmett let Nasir go and the darker man leaned into the spray. Emmett picked up a bottle of Aveda shampoo and poured some into his hand. Nasir stepped back from the spray and Emmett applied his hands to his lover's head.

"Mmm. That feels good," Nasir enjoyed the fingers that massaged his scalp. "Which one is that?"

"The first one I grabbed," Emmett lean in. "Smells like rosemary mint." He continued to wash his lover's short black hair and massage his head. Nasir was beyond caring which one it was as the strong fingers worked their magic. He felt the heavy snake rub across his ass as Emmett moved. He reached back to take hold of his lover's half hard joint as Emmett finished washing his hair. When he was done Emmett gently pushed Nasir back into the stream to rinse his hair. Nasir wiped the water from his eyes.

"Which one do you want?" Nasir pulled Emmett under the spray.

"You don't gotta do that," Emmett moved his head back and forth in the water.

"But I'm going to," Nasir picked up the same bottle and pulled Emmett out of the spray. He applied his hands to his lover's head and stepped up close to him as they faced each other. Emmett closed his eyes. He felt his lover's hands on his head as he felt their dick's rub together. Emmett took hold of Nasir's hips and moved his own slightly to cause their meat to brush together the more. In short order Nasir was done washing Emmett's hair and they both had a nine inch spike poking them in the abdomen. Emmett grabbed hold of his lover's bone.

"Rinse now, Habibi," Nasir gently pushed Emmett's broad shoulders to move him back into the spray. Emmett brought his free hand to rinse the shampoo from his hair and continued to hold onto his lover's erection. He wiped his face to find Nasir holding a bottle of Aveda body wash.

"Oh no you don't," Emmett took the bottle from Nasir and poured a good quantity into his hand. "Now you just relax, sexy," Emmett said as he applied his hands to the trimmed furry chest. Nasir closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of Emmett's hands on his chest, abdomen and arms, but not for long. He was still out of his mind horny and could not keep his hands off Emmett. He grabbed the body wash again and they washed each other paying particular attention to certain areas. A whimper escaped Nasir's mouth as his lover massaged his balls with one soapy hand and stroked his length with the other.

"That feel good, baby?" Emmett smiled as he continued his ministrations. Nasir said nothing as he held onto Emmett's erection. Emmett smiled and turned his lover into the water. Nasir rinsed himself and turned back to Emmett.

"That felt really good," Nasir leaned in to give Emmett a soft kiss on his lips. Emmett have a mischievous grin.

"Then you're gonna love this," Emmett dropped to his knees before Nasir. He gave a reverent kiss on the tip of his lover's bone. He licked across the piss slit and the long dick flexed in response. Even fully erect Nasir's foreskin did not roll fully off of his head without help. Emmett wrapped his hand around the hard pole and stuck his tongue inside Nasir's foreskin. Nasir closed his eyes and reached for Emmett's head. He just lightly ran his fingers along his lover's ears.

"Hmm," Nasir liked this and Emmett knew it. Nasir was not prepared. In one smooth quick motion Emmett took him down his throat.

"Hah!" Nasir clutched Emmett's head as his knees wanted to buckle. Emmett relished the feel of his lover's cock in his throat. He moved his tongue slowly and gently on Nasir's sensitive cum tube.

"Ugh," Nasir reached out to brace himself on the the tile wall and clear glass enclosure as he felt his lover move his tongue on him. Emmett pulled his mouth up the engorged post just enough to catch a breath through his nose and sank back down. He clutched his lips to the iron hard prick as he moved his mouth on his lover.

"Oh, no. Don't suck me like that," Nasir brought a hand down to Emmett's head to halt him. Emmett would not be stilled. He moved his mouth faster on the straining cock.

"No, no! Habibi, I'm so crazed right now. I'll come too fast if you do that!" Nasir's knees grew even weaker. Emmett bobbed his head on the throbbing spike a few more times and then slowly drew his mouth up and off his lover's dick. He looked up into Nasir's face as he took hold of the uncut wand and gave it a stroke.

"It would serve you right for what you did to me in the limo. Except there's no straight guy here to gawk at you," Emmett smiled and snaked out his tongue to lick at the serpent's head. Nasir put a hand to Emmett's face.

"I want to be inside you," Nasir's eyes were filled with lust. Emmett gave a smile and another lick at Nasir's exposed head.

"Maybe you could fuck me in the morning," Emmett spoke and went down on Nasir again.

"Huh!" Nasir threw his head back as his bone sank down his lover's throat once again. "No. I can't wait till morning. I want to make love to you now," Nasir spoke with a pleading voice. He had no power to force Emmett to stop. "Please, Habibi."

Emmett slowly pulled his mouth off his lover's throbbing post again. He stood up and looked into Nasir's hooded eyes. The darker man was nearly Emmett's height, but not nearly as broad. Nasir made no protest as Emmett backed him into the clear glass wall and pressed his firm body up against him. Emmett tilted his head and opened his mouth as he drew close and paused.

"It's a good thing I love you so much," Emmett gave a gentle kiss on Nasir's mouth and pulled at his top lip with his teeth. Nasir closed his eyes and ran his hands up Emmett's ribs as he kissed him back.

"What did I ever do to deserve you, my big beautiful love?' Nasir asked. Emmett could see the devotion in his lover's eyes and hear the love in his voice. Emmett smiled as he wrapped his hand around Nasir's long sword again.

"You put this magnificent cock in my ass," Emmett was playful, "That's what you did. I want it too, Nasi. I don't feel like I've properly welcomed you home until I feel you inside me where you belong." Emmett pulled back and finished rinsing himself. They shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. Towels waited on a warming rack and they dried themselves quickly. Emmett paused to take his lover's hand and led him back out into the bedroom.

They needed no words as Emmett settled himself on the bed with his broad back on the pillows and Nasir laid down fully atop him. Emmett welcomed his lover's mouth on his own. He welcomed and caressed the probing tongue with his own. They were both quickly and fully erect again. Nasir began to move down Emmett's body slowly planting wet kisses as he went. He kissed Emmett's chin and down his throat pausing to nip at his adam's apple. He kissed down the deep valley between Emmett's pecs. The long pale bone waited on the rippled abdomen and Nasir trailed kisses down Emmett's prominent cum tube. Emmett closed his eyes as he luxuriated in the loving attention.

"Mmm. That feels good, Nasi," Emmett sighed. Nasir kissed and licked at Emmett's big testicles just as he had done not so long ago in the back of the limousine. He ran his tongue up across Emmett's balls and up the underside of the thick python in a broad swipe. The big bone flexed as Nasir caught it between his lips.

"Umm," Emmett moaned softly as the talented tongue circled around his exposed head. Nasir quickly relinquished his lover's joint. He had already savored that pleasure this evening. He moved back down between Emmett's legs and ran his tongue beneath the heavy smooth scrotum. Nasir lifted his lover's knees as he lapped ever lower down Emmett's perineum. Emmett happily lifted and spread his strong legs as his lover's tongue snaked down his crack.

"Ugh," Emmett threw his head back as the darker man's tongue found his hole. Nasir held his lover's ass and gently spread him to gain greater access to his prize. He was consumed with lust as he ran his tongue through the moist hairy crack.

"Yeah, baby. Lick me!" Emmett felt his lover's tongue wash over his hole. The scent and taste of his lover's most intimate place drove Nasir wild. He lapped at the quivering hole. Emmett had set out a towel and small bottle of baby oil on the bedside table much earlier in the day in anticipation of this very moment. He reached a long arm to grab them. Nasir chose that exact second to impale him.

"Huh!" Emmett's eyes rolled back in his head as the strong tongue entered him. Nasir pushed the muscular legs up further as he stuck his tongue as far up his lover's ass as he could. Emmett held his own knees as his lover fucked him with his tongue.

"Oh, Nasi. Fuck!" Emmett cried as the darker man probed his hole with his tongue as deeply as he was able. "Fuck me, Nasi. I need you inside me."

Nasir pulled his tongue out of his lover's ass and sat up. He wore an expression of unbridled lust on his face as he reached for the baby oil. Nasir could see want and need plain on his lover's face as he poured oil into his palm and rubbed his hands together. Emmett was no virgin and his hole was already relaxed. Nasir gently inserted a finger into his lover's ass as he took hold of Emmett's throbbing pole with his other hand.

"Hoh. Shit, Nasi," Emmett dropped his head back as the slick oiled hand moved up his shaft in time with the finger that probed into his ass. Nasir smiled down on his big strong man as he moved his finger in his ass and stroked his cock. Nasir added a second finger to his lover's hole and Emmett gave a groan. Nasir leaned forward and licked at the head of his lover's drooling prick as he continued to stroke it and move his fingers in Emmett's ass.

"Ugh." Emmett moaned. Nasir knew he was ready. He picked up the bottle of baby oil and poured more onto his hand. This he applied to himself. He brought the head of his dick to tease Emmett's opening as he stroked and coated himself with the slick oil.

"Are you ready for me, Habibi?" Nasir moved his head up and down against his lover's hole.

"You know I am, Nasi. Take me," Emmett was breathless. Nasir smiled down on his lover as he applied pressure against Emmett's hole. Emmett gasped as he felt the head of Nasir's bone penetrate his ring of muscle. Nasir ever so slowly sank the first few inches of his shaft into his lover's body.

"Hoh," Nasir held his lover's thighs as he began to move himself inside Emmett.

"Nasi, deep. I need all of you," Emmett reached for his the darker man's hips. Nasir looked into his lover's eyes as he slowly sank his length into Emmett's body. They both threw their heads back and moaned together as Nasir's sword was buried to the hilt inside Emmett.

"Oh yeah! Shit. Now you're home, Nasi," Emmett held fast to Nasir's hips to hold him in place as best he could. Nasir took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself as his entire hardness was sheathed deep inside his lover. He leaned down over Emmett and brought their lips together. Emmett hungrily took his lover's mouth as he relished the feeling of being claimed by him. Nasir stuck his tongue as far down Emmett's throat as he could as he slowly pulled his spear back and sank back in again. Nasir loved it when he made his lover moan into his mouth. Emmett broke the kiss.

"Fuck me, Nasi!" Emmett begged. Nasir rose back up and began to move himself in Emmett's ass faster. He wrapped his hand around his lover's hard bone again and began to stoke him in time with his thrusts. Emmett threw his head back and arms out as the skilled darker man fucked his ass and stroked him toward another orgasm.

"Ugh. Huh. Ugh," Emmett held his eyes closed as he tossed his head from side to side. The hard stake that poked his prostate along with the hand that moved on his throbbing cock was nearly more than he could take. "Nasi, don't stroke me." Emmett did not open his eyes. Nasir gave a grin as he continued to move his spike in his lover's ass and jack the thick drooling joint in sync. As soon as Emmett realized Nasir was not going to comply he reached to hold his lover's hand still on his rod.

"No, Nasi. It's too good. I want to come with you," Emmett pleaded. Nasir allowed Emmett to just hold his hand still around the throbbing crank.

"You like my hard cock in you, Habibi?" Nasir continued to thrust himself into his lover's ass.

"Ugh, yeah," Emmett moaned.

"You like me to fuck you?" Nasir talked dirty.

"You know I do. Fuck me harder, Nasi," Emmett begged. Nasir picked up his pace as he pumped his straining mast into his lover's body.

"Ugh. Yeah. You feel so good," Nasir thrust himself deeply inside Emmett. He just held the leaking throbbing prick. The bottom gave a gasp as his top increased his pace again. The rock hard post in his ass rubbed at his prostate the more and Emmett found it hard to draw a breath.

"Oh, Nasi. My god," Emmett whimpered. Nasir was beyond ecstacy as he fucked his lover's hot ass. He was very horny and he was rapidly approaching his climax. He hung his head as he focused his energy on pumping himself in the tight slick embrace of his lover's body.

"Ugh. Habibi. Huh," Nasir's muscles began to grow tight. His thrusting into Emmett became eratic. Emmett's eyes went wide as he felt the iron hard rod in his ass grow even harder.

"Oh, god! I'm gonna come!" Emmett's entire body shook as Nasir drove him over the edge. Nasir saw his lover toss his head back. He felt the rock hard cock in his grip pulse. Emmett's cum fountained out onto his chest and abdomen.

"Ungh!" Emmett cried as his jizz spewed out on it's own. Nasir was powerfully turned on as he felt and saw his lover come. Emmett could not be still. He was beyond thought as his body thrashed and twisted on the bed beneath Nasir and his cream spurted between them. Nasir was right at the brink himself as he thrust into the tight warm wet embrace of his lover's body. Emmett's uncontrolable internal spasms clutched at Nasir's pole and propelled him beyond the point of no return. Nasir squeezed his eyes shut.

"Emmett!" Nasir called as his orgasm overtook him. "Yah!" He threw his head back and stopped cold as he blew out deep inside Emmett. Through the cloud of orgasm Emmett knew from the strong pulse of the weapon in his ass and the cry the man made that his lover was coming too. Emmett reached for Nasir's hips to pull him as deep inside himself as he could.

"Hah!" Nasir's entire body shuddered with his own internal convulsions as his seed gushed deep within Emmett. Nasir felt his strength drain from his body. The weight of his long day of travel bore down on him. He panted as he lowered his forehead to Emmett's broad shoulder. "Habibi. My habibi," he whispered. Emmett wraped his arms around the twitching man's head and his legs around his butt.

"I love you, Nasi," Emmett held fast to his lover's head. Nasir recovered sufficient wit to move his hips and give a long slow thrust inside Emmett.

"Ugh. I love you too, my Habibi," Nasir finished unloading in his lover's ass.

"Lay down on me," Emmett pulled at Nasir, "Stay inside me."

Nasir at last let go of Emmett's yet hard joint and laid down atop his lover. Emmett closed his eyes and knew no greater contentment than the man he loved in his arms who was still in his ass. Both of them relaxed as their breathing returned to normal. The scent of their coupling hovered about them. Nasir felt them both grow flacid and reached for the towel. He placed it below Emmett's ass as he pulled out. Emmett watched his lover roll off of him and flop on his back on the bed. He smiled as he put a hand to the scruffy face.

"Now you're home," Emmett caressed his lover's cheek. Nasir turned his head and kissed Emmett's hand.

"I think I need another shower," Emmett looked to Nasir's abdomen where his own cum was slicked into his lover's fur, "I think you do too."

Nasir looked down on himself and smiled. He sat up and leaned over Emmett to take his soft cummy hooded cobra in his mouth. He suckled gently on Emmett a moment and then relinquished him. They both got up and retuned to the bathroom.

In less than ten minutes their naked bodies were entwined fresh and clean in bed beneath a sheet and very light blanket. Emmett laid on his back and Nasir lay with his head on his lover's massive chest and his leg up over Emmett's thigh. Emmett held his lover and absently caressed his shoulder. He closed his eyes and pressed his face into Nasir's short black hair.

"I''m so happy you're home. Don't be gone that long ever again. I can't stand it," Emmett said.

"I don't ever want to be away from you, Habibi," Nasir tightened his arms around Emmett. "Every night without you was torture. I will always want to wake up next to you, for the rest of my life," Nasir sounded almost sad. Emmett held him tighter.

"That's how I feel too, Nasi," Emmett kissed his lover on his head. "So tell me about your trip now. How was it?" Emmett asked.

"How was what?" Nasir was evasive.

"Your brother's wedding, everything. How was it?" Emmett pressed.

"I enjoyed the time with my sister. She helped me pick out your bracelet," Nasir answered.

"I would like to meet Samira. It's Samira, right?" Emmett spoke.

"Yeah. She would like to meet you too actually," Nasir informed.

"She knows then?" Emmett asked. Concern edged his voice. He knew the penalty for a Muslim being gay in Nasir's homeland was death.

"Samira understands. She is the only one who ever will and she won't say anything," Nasir rubbed Emmett's big pec to soothe him.

"What about your brother and his wife? Is she a nice girl?" Emmett continued.

"Rania is a nice girl. You would like her. She deserves better. Kasim is an ass. You know, you've met him," Nasir spoke from his position on Emmett's firm pec.

Emmett had lived in fear every moment his lover was in the Emirates that something might happen to him. He was well liked and from a wealthy family, but it could still happen. Things did happen there. People were taken into the desert and never heard from again. After a fashion, he had witnessed it himself. If anyone there knew the truth, it could be disasterous. "Yeah, I guess he can be an ass. But how was the wedding?"

"Fine," Nasir gave his quiet one word answer. Emmett furrowed his brow. Something was wrong.

"Is something on your mind, babe? Talk to me," Emmett rubbed his lover's shoulder.

Nasir was gripped by terror. He had been putting it from his mind. He didn't want to face it or think about it. All Nasir wanted to do was come home to Emmett. To make love to the man who owned his heart. To lay in his arms in their bed. But now this was it. He was going to have to tell him. Emmett could tell something was not right and Nasir did not want to lie to him. Nasir took a deep breath. "Habibi, there is something I have to tell you," trepidation was clear in his voice.

"You can tell me anything, Nasi. I hope you know that," Emmett was sincere. Nasir closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and sat up facing away from the man whos heart he was about to tear apart. Emmett did not understand what had made his lover so upset.

"Hey," Emmett propped himself up on one elbow. "I love you. Talk to me," Emmett rubbed his lover's back. Nasir took another deep breath in a vain attempt to calm himself. He turned around on the bed and sat cross legged facing Emmett. Emmett sat up and mirrored him on the bed. He took Nasir's hands in his own and looked into his eyes. Emmett saw only fear. Nasir saw love and concern.

"Habibi, I have to tell you something," Nasir started.

"Did something happen when you were home?" Concern crept back into Emmett's voice.

"No, no. It's not that," Nasir shook his head quickly. "I have to tell you," Nasir closed his eyes. This was the hardest thing he had ever done in his whole life. Emmett grew the more concerned as he felt the tremble in his lover's hands.

"Nasi, you're shaking," Emmett reached up to rub Nasir's shoulder. "What is it?" Emmett watched his partner take another deep breath and cast his gaze down.

"I am so afraid," Nasir whispered. Emmett reached put his hand to the scruffy face he so loved.

"You don't have to be afraid, Nasi. You never have to be afraid with me. I'm here for you. I love you," devotion and love was clear in Emmett's voice. Nasir grabbed both of Emmett's hands with his own and held them tightly.

"I love you too. I love you with all my heart, Habibi. You are my habibi. I want you to remember that. Please, never forget that," Nasir was clearly distressed. It was plain in his voice and on his face as he squeezed Emmett's hands. "Promise me you will never forget how much I love you."

"Oh, Nasi. I know how much you love me. I feel it in the way you look at me and touch me. The happiest day of my life was the day I met you. Whatever it is, it will be okay," Emmett tried to calm his distraught mate.

"I don't think it will," Nasir slowly shook his head. He worked to keep his breathing even. "I did not know it when I left to go home, or I might have found a reason not to go. My father had more planned than just my brother's wedding."

"Yeah?" Emmett prompted.

"My father and Sheikh al Gargawi gathered us all together," Nasir continued to inform.

"Who's Sheikh al Gargawi?" Emmett asked.

"You aren't going to like it," Nasir shook his head again.

"Did he do something to you?" Emmett asked with an agressive protective edge to his voice.

Nasir closed his eyes a moment before he continued. "Yes, he did. They both did. They wanted to present me along with his daughter Dimah."

"I don't think I understand, Nasi. Who's Dimah?" Emmett asked.

And here it was. Emmett did not get it, but he was about to. Nasir could avoid making the truth plain no longer. "The woman I will marry." Nasir looked to his lover with pleading eyes. He watched Emmett tilt his head to one side.

"What?" Emmett asked perplexed. "What do you mean? Your father and this other Sheikh arranged a marriage for you?"

"Yes," Nasir said quietly as he cast his eyes down.

"Oh, shit!," Emmett was incredulous. "What did you do?"

"What can I do," Nasir gave a shrug. Emmett did not get it. He did not understand why this unfortunate inconvenience had upset his partner so much. Then he realized that Nasir had not said 'woman I am supposed to marry' but rather 'woman I will marry.' Nasir saw understanding begin to dawn on his lover's face.

"Nasi, what are you telling me?" Emmett asked with a guarded voice. Nasir looked into Emmett's eyes. Nasir saw confusion mixed with hurt. Emmett saw only remorse.

"I must go back in two months," Nasir continued. "The wedding is all arranged. I want you to be with me," Nasir sounded almost hopeful. Emmett had heard enough. Nasir knew it when Emmett pulled his hands away.

"Wait, Nasi," Emmett shook his head as he tried to comprehend the mind boggling things his lover told him. He held up his hands. "What are you even talking about? This doesn't make any sense." Emmett shook his head again as he climbed off the bed. Nasir was crestfallen as he watched the man he loved begin to pace beside the bed.

"You are going back home in two months, to get married?! Is that what you are telling me?!" Emmett's voice rose.

"Yes, Habibi. Please say you will come with me," Nasir tried to give a smile. Emmett bent toward the equally naked man who still sat cross legged on the bed.

"To watch you get married?!" Emmett was wide eyed, "Why would I do that, Nasir? So when you get to the part where they ask if anyone knows why these two should not be married I can say 'because he loves me, because he sucks my dick'!?"

"We don't do that," Nasir shook his head. "And if you said that they would kill me. Maybe even you too if they thought you corrupted me."

"Nasir! Do you hear what you are saying?!" Emmett was incredulous. "You want me to go with you to watch you marry a woman and what? Stand there and smile?! Is that what you want? Because I can't do that! I won't do that!"

"I understand, Habibi," Nasir did not look up. Emmett put a hand on his forehead as he paced back and forth.

"And then what would happen? After your beautiful wedding we would come home like nothing happened?" Emmett tried to grasp the full extent of this disaster.

"No," Nasir spoke quietly, "I would have to live there with her for at least a few months. Then I could bring her here with me. That is what Kasim is going to do."

"What!?" Emmett nearly shouted. "This is insane!"

"I have no choice," Nasir looked and sounded defeated.

"Nasir!" Emmett bent down, "Can you hear the shit that is coming out of your mouth?! Of course you have a choice! Just because your parents arranged a marriage for you, because they don't know, doesn't mean you have to go through with it!"

"Yes, it does," Nasir spoke quietly.

"That's bullshit! Nasir, Christ! Do you even know this girl?" Emmett asked.

"We met once when we were kids, but only briefly. Boys and girls don't play together," Nasir explained.

"So the answer is no," Emmett nodded. "Okay, just so I have this clear," Emmett held out his hands, "You, a gay man, are going to go back to the Emirates and marry a girl you don't know. You are then going to set up housekeeping and live there with your new wife, at least for a while. And you want me, your lover, your partner, to come watch you do that. Have I summed that up correctly?"

"You don't understand, Habibi," Nasir shook his lowered head.

"No. No I don't. You sure got that right. I don't understand at all," Emmett resumed his pacing. This went on for nearly a minute before he stopped and just stood stock still. Nasir looked up at him expectantly, but remained silent. Eventually Emmett shook his head.

"I was worried about Edward and Jasper all evening. Kinda funny now," Emmett turned to Nasir, "Jesus Christ, Nasi, you brought me home and made love to me!"

"Of course I did! I love you, Habibi!" Nasir stressed, anguish plain on his face. "I will always love only you." Nasir sounded as morose as he looked.

"What is the plan, Nasir?" Emmett spread his arms, "What about us?"

"I don't have a plan," Nasir hung his head. "I don't know what to do," he put his face in his hands. It broke Emmett's heart to see the man he loved so torn up from this mess that he was on the verge of tears.

"Well, you tell me you love me, and I believe that you do. I sure as hell hope you know how much I love you. You tell me you want to be with me, but you're going to go marry this girl you don't know just because you think you have to. Those two things are mutually exclusive, Nasi. What are we supposed to do now? What do you want me to do?" Emmett asked.

Nasir sat up and just stared straight ahead for a long moment. He slowly shook his head. "I don't know. I don't have any answers," Nasir slowly rose from the bed and crossed to a nearby dresser. He took out a pair of sweat pants and pulled them on. Nasir then turned back to Emmett with such a resigned look on his face that Emmett felt it in his chest.

"Can you imagine how I felt, how I felt for days, knowing I had to come home to you and look at your beautiful face and tell you this?" Nasir asked. "Do you think I want this?"

"No. Of course I don't think you want this," Emmett moved to the same dresser. He extracted a pair of sweat shorts and stepped into them. "I just don't understand why you're doing it."

Nasir slowly shook his head deep in thought. "You cannot understand. You are American. You will never understand what it is like for me," Nasir spoke his realization. The words cut Emmett like a knife. He felt the great gulf open between them.

"Nasi, I want to understand," Emmett said softly. "Tell me what you want from me."

"I just want you to remember always that I love you," Nasir was quiet.

"Okay," Emmett fought his frustration, "I do understand that. But I need more than that. What am I supposed to do, Nasi? Do you want me to stand by while you move in with your wife? That would kill me, Nasi. I would die."

"I don't know what I want you to do!" Nasir said heatedly. His own frustration began to show. "I don't know what to do myself. These things are maybe simple for you in America, but not for me. In my country no one asks you if you want to get married. Marriages are arranged and you get married. That's it. I don't have a choice. Do you think this is easy for me? I am gay. I love you. The year and a half we have been together have been the happiest time of my life. In fact, it is the only time in my life that I have been happy. I don't want to loose you! You are my habibi and you always will be. It is killing me inside that I am hurting you with this. How I wish to Allah that it was not so, but it is."

"Habibi," Emmett repeated. "It means 'beloved', doesn't it?"

"Yes," Nasir confirmed.

Emmett slowly nodded. "Don't call me that anymore."

Hurt washed anew across Nasir's face. "Please don't say that."

"I'm going to make some coffee," Emmett turned. "I don't think we'll be getting any sleep tonight. We have breakfast with the guys in a few hours anyway."

Nasir watched Emmett walk out of their bedroom. He sat down on the bed entirely defeated. He bent forward and pressed his fists to his forehead. Not so many days ago Nasir was the happiest man on the planet. Now his whole world faced utter annihilation.

* * *

A quick Anatomical note:

"cum tube" is not another way to refer to a penis, but rather a part of the penis. This refers to the raised sensitive underside of the penis properly called the Corpus Spongiosum through which runs the Urethra. I could call it by it's proper name, but Corpus Spongiosum just does not sound sexy to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Errors & Ommissions, the much anticipated sequel to Equal & Opposite by OhJasperMyJasper is up! It promises to be even more incredible. There are links to both in my profile.

Liz will deny that she follows along behind me with a mop and bucket, but she does. Thank you, twin Sis, for all the time and effort you give me.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyers. I just take them out and play with them. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Good Morning**

Nasir drove his silver Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren Roadster. It was a rare sunny day in Seattle and they rode with the top down. The two passengers in the car felt anything but sunny this morning. Nasir wore a pink polo shirt and white jeans that complimented his skin tone beautifully. Emmett wore a very thin, V neck, off white sweater with the long sleeves scrunched up and pale blue jeans. Both men wore matching Louis Vuitton Macassar aviator style sunglasses that Nasir had bought for them for their trip to the desert. Emmett sat in the passenger seat with his arm on the top of the door and his chin on his fist. He looked silently off to the right for the entire, albeit short ride to the Fairmont. He could not remember the last time he had ridden in this car and not held the driver's hand while doing so.

Emmett and Nasir had showered separately and silently. They had talked through the night and were no nearer a solution than when they started. Now they were past words. They drove to the Fairmont in silence. They surrendered the car to the hotel valet in silence. They crossed the lobby and rode up the elevator in silence. Emmett still had his room key to the Cascade Suite, that they needed to access this floor of the hotel. Emmett had used it many times yesterday while performing his Best Manly duties. They stepped off the lift on the top floor with their sunglasses tucked in the open necks of their shirts and walked down the plushly carpeted corridor. Clearly marked double doors at the end of the passage were their destination.

"I guess Seth is not going to be very happy with me," Nasir stuck his hands in his pockets. These were the first words that had passed between them in well over an hour.

"Let's just put on a happy face and get through this," Emmett said as he knocked on the door. He did not wait, but used his card key to open the door. "Good morning," he called. "I hope you're not decent 'cause we're coming in." Emmett led the way into the marble foyer. Seth bounced around the corner to greet them. The newlywed wore silver leather pants with matching metal sneakers, a red tank top and a soft white cotton short sleeved shirt entirely unbuttoned over it. The heavy gold necklace that Garrett had bought him during their trip to the desert hung about his neck.

"Morning, boys," Seth greeted. He stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes locked on Emmett's right wrist. "What is that?!" Seth pointed with wide eyes. Emmett held up his hand. He gazed at his solid gold cuff with an expressionless face.

"I forgot I still had this on," Emmett spoke softly to himself. Seth grabbed his hand.

"It's beautiful! It looks heavy, too! Your a good man, Nasir," Seth stretched up on his toes and Nasir bent to give Seth a kiss on his lips. Seth then reached for Emmett and did the same. "You guys look nice. I dressed my husband the same way. Great minds, you know."

Emmett and Nasir exchanged a guarded glance. They were not sure what Seth was talking about, but they both knew they got dressed in complete silence. The glance took a split second, but Seth saw it.

"Is something going on?" Seth asked suspiciously.

"No, Sweetie. Everything's fine," Emmett lied with a smile and put a hand on his best friend's shoulder. Seth took a moment to give Emmett an appraising look through squinted eyes.

"Alright. I love you both," Seth took each of them by the hand. "Now let's eat." He led them through the suite to the large formal dinning room. Garrett was within busy inspecting the buffet that room service had set up. They instantly knew what Seth had meant earlier when they saw Garrett in the same pink polo shirt as Nasir and khaki pants.

"Morning, guys," Garrett hugged them both. He took Emmett's right hand to look at the bracelet. "Ah, there it is."

Seth was instantly put out. He folded his arms across his chest and tilted his head. "Oh, you knew about this?"

"Nasir sent me a text and picture the day he bought it," Garrett explained.

"And you didn't find that worth mentioning?" Seth demanded.

"No, my precious," Garrett smoothed a hand down his husband's lustrous raven hair, "because I knew you would find it worth mentioning and Nasir wanted it to be a surprise."

"Oh, I see," Seth said with raised eyebrows. "We are gonna have a talk about that, Mr. Thompson!" Seth made a great dramatic flip of his long black hair. Garrett exchanged a smile with both Nasir and Emmett. They all knew this was for show and he wasn't really in trouble.

"You are right on time, guys. Room service just left. I hope you're hungry," Garrett gestured to the buffet. "We have fresh fruit and crepes. I know you like potato pancakes, Emmett. I ordered sour cream and apple sauce. Don't be afraid to try this one, Nasir," Garrett pointed to what looked like eggs benedict.

"Nasir doesn't eat pork," Emmett spoke without thinking. Protecting his partner from foods he might not know to stay away from was an entirely automatic response. A sad look crossed Emmett's face as soon as he had spoken. Seth narrowed his gaze as he watched his best friend closely.

"Oh, no," Garrett, of course, knew that and clarified, "I ordered eggs sardou with filet mignon in place of the canadian bacon. So, not to worry. We have some delightful little fried potatoes and the last one on the end has bacon and sausages. Just stay away from that one, Nasir."

"Thank you, Garrett," Nasir was sincere. They filled their plates and took seats at the table. At Garrett's place was a flat tell-tale blue Tiffany & Co box with a ribbon tied around it. Garrett picked it up.

"This was just delivered as well. No easy feat getting it done overnight, but we wanted to give it to you this morning," Garrett handed over the box. Nasir took it and just held it a moment. He looked to Emmett and handed it to him. Emmett pulled the ribbon away and opened the box. Within was a solid silver picture frame. It held an 8x10 inch photo of Emmett and Nasir taken just last night at the end of the reception. In the picture they stood with their arms around each other and looked happy. Emmett remembered how happy he had been, a matter of mere hours ago.

"We wanted to get Emmett something special for being such a fantastic Best Man to Seth and this is for both of you," Garrett explained.

"It's a beautiful and thoughtful gift, Garrett," Emmett painted on a false smile and handed the frame to Nasir. "Thank you. And thank you, Sweetie," Emmett reached over to squeeze Seth's shoulder. Seth just looked at Emmett flatly for a long moment. He saw Nasir hold the frame and run his fingers down the glass with a look of longing and sadness on his face.

Seth needed no more proof. He knew his best friend and his best friend's partner better than that. This was a beautiful picture in a beautiful frame of two men who loved each other and looked it in the picture. Both of these men would have and should have worn genuine smiles and kissed each other when presented with documentation of their love in this manner. They certainly would have, at the very least, looked at each other. Emmett and Nasir hadn't even done that. Seth put his fork down on the table with a thud. "Alright. Something is going on. Out with it."

"Seth, it's nothing," Emmett tried to disarm his best friend.

"Don't hand me that crap. It's something alright. Talk," Seth commanded.

"Sweethart, maybe they don't want to talk right now," Garrett attempted to defuse his husband.

"Something is on their minds and it's something serious," Seth would not be put off. "Now spill."

"They're going to find out soon enough anyway," Emmett held his gaze down on the table. "You might as well tell them."

Nasir looked to Emmett for a long moment. His lover did not look back. "Go ahead," Nasir spoke quietly.

Emmett gave a slow nod. "Okay. Nasir's father and another Sheikh arranged a marriage for him. He found out while he was home," Emmett dropped the bomb. Seth and Garrett did not see that coming and their faces showed it.

"Well, that is unfortunate," Garrett was the first to speak.

"What did you do? What did you say?" Seth pressed.

"What can I say?" Nasir gave a shrug.

"Um, 'no,' comes to mind," Seth did not get it.

"Nasir has to go back in two months for the wedding," Emmett continued to fill in the blanks. They watched Seth's eyebrows slowly rise.

"But, you're not going to," Seth spoke slowly almost like a question. He was starting to get it.

"Oh, dear," Garrett did get it.

"Bingo," Emmett pointed a finger at Garrett.

"Oh, dear," Garrett repeated. "What a dreadful position to be in, Nasir. I don't envy you." Garrett put a supportive hand on Nasir's equally pink clad shoulder. Seth looked around the table from Garrett to Nasir to Emmett and back to Nasir.

"But, you're gay," Seth stated the obvious.

"The Sheikhs don't know that," Emmett added. Seth sat with his mouth open for a moment.

"You're not going to go through with it. Right?" Seth asked.

"Tell them about how you are going to live in the Emirates with your wife for however many months and then move here to the States with her," Emmett looked at his partner for the first time since they walked into the suite. Nasir dropped his gaze.

"That is what I am supposed to do," he spoke quietly.

"But," Seth looked to Emmett a moment and back to Nasir, "you're not going to. Right?"

Nasir closed his eyes and slowly shook his bowed head. "I have no choice," he said softly.

"What about this lady?" Garrett asked. Nasir looked up.

"Sheikh al Gargawi is the Minister of Cabinet Affairs," Nasir completely misunderstood the question. He looked down and gave a sigh. "It is a well arranged marriage."

"I mean, she would not want this marriage any more than you do if she knew, surely," Garrett attempted to clarify, but no one heard him. Emmett completely misunderstood the intent of Nasir's statement. He looked to his heavy gold cuff.

"You know what?" Emmett snapped open the clasp and took off the bracelet. He closed it and set it down on the table next to Nasir. "You can exchange this for something pretty for your wife."

Nasir's face fell. He slowly reached for the bracelet. He picked it up and looked to Emmett with pleading eyes. "But I gave this to you."

"Well, I don't want it," Emmett was firm. Seth and Garrett held their collective breath. They watched Nasir just look at the bracelet he held for a long moment.

"Garrett, Seth, thank you for breakfast," Nasir stood up abruptly. "I'm sorry. I have to go," Nasir quickly strode away from the table. Seth and Garrett exchanged a glance and Garrett was up out of his chair in pursuit.

Garrett caught up to Nasir in the open doorway of the suite. "Nasir-" The taller man turned and grabbed Garrett in a tight hug.

"Thank you for being such a good friend, Garrett. Take care of him," Nasir released the shorter man and turned to go.

"Nasir," Garrett grabbed his arm. Both men just looked at each other for a moment. "Are you going to be alright?"

Nasir let out a breath he did not know he was holding. "No," he said as a tear escaped his eye. "I have to go," Nasir pulled away and dashed down the corridor.

Seth and Emmett sat yet at the table. Seth watched his best friend who sat with his elbows propped on the arms of his chair and his face in his hands.

"You know you should go after him," Seth stated.

"And say what, Seth? And do what?" Emmett was exasperated. Seth shook his head and rose from the table. He held out his hand.

"Come with me," Seth commanded. Emmett looked up at him.

"Where?" Emmett asked. Seth punched Emmett on his huge shoulder.

"Give me your hand and come with me 'cause I say so, you big lug," Seth ordered again. Emmett obediently took his friend's hand and followed into the spacious living room of the suite. Seth took a seat at one end of a long sofa.

"Lay down here," Seth patted the cushion next to him. Emmett complied as he kicked off his shoes and laid down on the sofa with his head in Seth's lap. He gave a great weary sigh.

"You haven't been to bed yet since you left last night, have you?" Seth asked.

"No," Emmett confirmed.

"I didn't think so," Seth shook his head. "Tell me what happened last night."

Emmett took a deep breath. "After we said good night to you guys we went home. At first it was great. It was just what I hoped it would be. We made love and it was as beautiful and wonderful as ever. Then we cuddled and we were talking and he seemed distracted. I asked him what was wrong. Huh."

"I would say," Seth commented. "Go on."

"He seemed so scared. I've never seen Nasi scared of anything, Seth. He made me promise that I would never forget that he loves me," Emmett informed. "Then he told me what you already know."

"That he is going to get married," Seth summed up. He ran his fingers through his best friend's short hair. "Did you, Emmy?"

"Did I what?" Emmett looked up.

"Forget that he loves you. You know he does. Anyone can see it," Seth stated.

"Just not enough to not leave me and go get married when his father tells him to," Emmett said bitterly.

"Is that his plan? Did he tell you it was over?" Seth asked.

"He is going to go live in the Emirates with his new wife for who knows how long. What does that sound like to you, Seth?" Emmett asked.

"It sounds shitty. That's what it sounds like. I'm so sorry, Emmy. I wish I knew how to fix this for you," Seth soothingly stroked Emmett's hair. Emmett shifted onto his side facing the back of the sofa. He closed his eyes as his face laid against Seth's abdomen.

"I can't see the plan," Seth thought out loud. "What is Nasir's plan? Does he want to bring the wife to the States and then somehow still be with you?"

"I have no idea," Emmett admitted. "I don't think he has a plan at all."

"I think you need to find out," Seth stated. "You guys need to make a plan together. He doesn't want to loose you. That much is obvious. Did you see the look on his face when you gave him back that bracelet? You might as well have stuck a knife in his chest, Em."

"I feel like there's a knife in my chest! Fuck! I feel so helpless, Seth. I don't know what to do." Emmett confessed.

"I know, Emmy," Seth continued to stroke Emmett's hair. Garrett appeared at the back of the sofa at that moment. He put a hand on his husband's slim shoulder.

"I need to run out for an hour or two. I'll be back in time for lunch," Garrett spoke.

"Okay, Honey," Seth leaned his head back to look up at Garrett.

"Garrett, I am so sorry," Emmett looked up as well. "I ruined your breakfast and now I'm monopolizing Seth."

"Hey," Garrett walked around the sofa and squatted down. He put a hand on Emmett's shoulder. "Emmett, we love you and we're here for you. Never doubt that," Garrett gave Emmett a kiss on his temple. Then he rose up and leaned to give his husband a kiss on his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, Honey," Seth smiled and watched his man walk out of the room.

"Your husband is the greatest guy, Seth," Emmett stated.

"That's why I married him. But let's talk about your man," Seth directed.

"My man is the greatest guy too. Nasir is the best thing that ever happened to me, Seth," Emmett spoke.

"After me, you mean," Seth could not help himself.

"Yeah, after you, Sweetie," Emmett patted the smaller man on his tummy. "Nasir can be the warmest, kindest most loving person. I love him so much. And now this! I'm loosing him and I don't know what to do. It's like there is this external force dragging him away and he won't even fight against it. I know he loves me, but I guess it's not enough. I guess I'm not enough," Emmett's voice trailed off.

"I don't think that's it, Emmy. I think he really doesn't know what to do. He has been presented with this impossible situation and he can't see a way out. Things are much different where he is from. We saw that ourselves first hand when he pulled that stunt. You remember," Seth looked down.

"I'll never forget it," Emmett confirmed.

"Okay, best case scenario," Seth began to break it down, "Nasir tells the dads in the white sheets to shove it up their collective ass. What would that cost him?"

"I don't know," Emmett confessed. "A lot I would think."

"I can only imagine," Seth agreed. "Now worst case scenario, Nasir is gone for six months-ish and comes back wife in tow. They set up housekeeping, around here one would hope, and then what? What would that look like? The only thing we know for sure is that he does not want that. He wants to be with you. So how would that work is the question."

"What would that make me? The 'other woman'?" Emmett asked.

"Could you do that?" Seth asked. Emmett thought a moment.

"Just have him for a few hours at a time? A couple times a week? One night a week, if I'm lucky? The most wonderful thing in my whole world, fantastic sex aside, is sleeping next to him. Holding him in my arms at night. Waking up next to him," Emmett looked up at his best friend. "I don't have to tell you that. How does it make you feel to sleep next to Garrett every night and wake up next to him?"

"I know exactly what you mean, Emmy," Seth rubbed Emmett's head.

"Could you live like that? Because I can't," Emmett stated. Seth gave him a rueful smile.

"No. So let's work on something that falls somewhere in the middle," Seth was positive.

"What if this is it, Seth? I can't loose him. What would I do without him?" Emmett closed his eyes. The big brave man was still, but Seth felt the wetness through his shirt.

"I know you're tired and hurt, Emmy. It's okay. Let it out. I've got you," Seth cradled his best friend's head as he cried silently in his lap.

-----------------------------~-----------------------------

Nasir gave an angry grunt as he hit the little ball with his racquet as hard as he could. He was alone on one of the many racquetball courts at the downtown health club where he purchased a membership over a year ago. He wore dark blue Adidas satin shorts with white stripes down the sides and matching sneakers and ankle socks. The hair on his chest was plastered to his skin from his sweat. As a Muslim he should not have been in public with no shirt on, but he was past caring about that kind of thing a long time ago. The little rubber ball bounced off the side wall and came back and he hit it again as hard as he could. This was where Nasir came to work out his frustration and to think when he had something difficult to mull over and his best friend knew it. Nasir turned when he heard the tapping on the door in the clear glass back wall of the court.

Garrett was dressed similarly with the addition of a dark blue tank top and a small white towel over one shoulder. His long, thick, dark hair was tied back in a ponytail. He held his racquet in one hand and pushed the door open with the other. He smiled as he leaned into the court. "Could you use another player?"

Nasir only gestured and Garrett walked into the court. Nasir put his hands on his hips. "I guess I must be pretty predictable."

"I just know you rather well. That's all," Garrett was casual.

"How is Emmett?" Nasir asked. He looked at his friend expectantly. Garrett could see heartache and hope in Nasir's eyes.

"Emmett is upset," Garrett bent to pick up the ball. "May I?" he held it up. Nasir only gestured and Garrett served. Nasir returned with aggression and Garrett found he had to play hard to keep up with his friend. Nasir's long arms and legs and considerable anger over his situation made him a tough opponent. But they were not keeping score. Nasir was working out his frustration and Garrett was here for his friend. They played hard for close to an hour and by the time they were done they were both drenched in sweat. Both men paused to mop their faces with their small towels.

"Thank you for coming to play with me, Garrett," Nasir said as he held the door for his best friend.

"Always a pleasure, my friend," Garrett patted Nasir on his bare shoulder.

"I'm sorry about breakfast," Nasir spoke as they walked toward the locker room. "I bet Seth is pretty angry with me by now."

"Seth is not angry with you. He is very concerned. We both are," Garrett stated as they turned into the men only section of the club.

"Garrett, I don't know what to do," Nasir spoke as they walked to their lockers. "This is so fucked up. The last thing I want to do is hurt Emmett. I would rather die than hurt Emmett." Nasir sat down on the long wooden bench. Garrett peeled his tank top off and dropped it into his gym bag.

"I know that, Nasir. And so does Emmett," Garrett kicked off his sneakers and peeled off his socks. Nasir shook his head.

"I don't know. You should have seen him, Garrett. You saw it this morning. He can't think I want this. He can't," Nasir looked up at Garrett. Garrett pushed down his shorts and jock and stepped out of them.

"I'm quite sure he doesn't think that," Garrett pulled his towel out of his locker and hung it round his neck. He looked at his friend who sat on the bench dejectedly as he pulled loose the band that held his hair back. "Are you coming to the showers?"

"Oh. Yes," Nasir kicked off his shoes and bent to pull off his socks. He had not even realized his friend stood next to him naked and waiting. Nasir lifted his butt to slide his shorts and jock down and stuffed them into his bag. He stood and pulled his towel from his locker. They both closed and secured their lockers. Nasir threw his towel over one shoulder as he followed Garrett into the showers. They chose shower stalls that faced each other along the narrow passage so they could continue to talk. They both turned on the water and rinsed themselves off.

"Nasir, is this marriage something that you knew was a possibility, I mean at some point?" Garrett asked as he poured shampoo into his palm.

"I guess I just never allowed myself to think about it," Nasir was honest. "When I am here with Emmett and you I can just be myself. I don't have to hide. The happiest day of my life was the day I found Emmett. This place feels like home now," Nasir rubbed shampoo together in his hands and applied it to his hair. "The Emirates seemed like a whole other world. I guess I got a wake up call when I went home for Kasim's wedding," Nasir thought out loud.

"So the answer then is yes," Garrett simplified. He was still washing his hair as he had so much more of it. "What I am getting at is; people in your culture don't choose whether or not to marry or whom to marry, the parents arrange all that."

"Yes," Nasir confirmed. He stood in his stall with his sudsy hands just motionless on his head. He did not yet get it.

"It's a foregone conclusion, is my point. Deep down you had to know this was eventually coming," Garrett continued. "You made this trip for your brother so I'm sure you didn't see it coming," Garrett began to rinse his hair.

"No," Nasir said ruefully as he rinsed his head as well.

"Emmett had no way of knowing something like this could happen," Garrett pointed out. "He was completely blindsided by this news."

Nasir just stared for a long moment. Garret could see understanding cross his best friend's face.

"You told him that you are getting married," Garrett went on. "That you will be moving to the Emirates to live with your wife and at some point move here to the states with her. Is that right?" Garrett asked as he applied liquid soap to wash his body. When he received no reply Garrett continued, "Can you imagine how that sounded to him?"

"Garrett," Nasir stood with his soap in his hand and his eyes wide. "I am such an ass! He thinks I want to leave him!"

"Well, that you are leaving him, whether you want to or not," Garrett confirmed.

"What can I do? Tell me what to do, Garrett!" desperation was clear in Nasir's voice. "Emmett is my light, my air! I can't loose him!"

"Of one thing we can be certain, Nasir, that Emmett feels the same way," Garrett was calm. "Let's take a step back and look at the logistics of this. This young lady you are to marry. Does she know you are gay?"

"No. She could not," Nasir stated as he soaped himself.

"She would surely not want this marriage if she knew," Garrett thought out loud. "Though I'm sure she has no more choice in the matter than you do. What sort of woman is she? Might she understand? Could the three of you make some arrangement if this marriage absolutely cannot be avoided?"

"I don't know her at all." Nasir gave a shrug. He furrowed his brow as he thought about it. "I only spoke with her briefly, but I cannot imagine she would understand that."

"Well, I think you need to know that definitively to formulate any kind of plan," Garrett finished rinsing off and shut off the water. He plucked his waiting towel from it's hook and draped it over his head to dry his hair.

"If only Emmett could understand and be with me, Garrett," Nasir finished rinsing as well.

"Try to remember how difficult it is for him to wrap his head around this, Nasir. I understand for you the marriage is a fact and you have no choice. From Emmett's frame of reference that is inconceivable. He also needs to understand the expectations of your culture and I'm sure that he will," Garrett took a step into the aisle. He reached out to put a hand on his best friend's bare wet shoulder. "He loves you, Nasir. I have never seen a happier couple. I have to believe you two can find a way to get through this together. Otherwise, ultimately, you may have a choice to make, my friend. And I hope it does not come to that," Garrett was sincere.

"You are the best friend anyone could hope for, Garrett," Nasir took a firm grip on Garrett's shoulder.

"If we were not naked I would hug you right now," Garrett made light. Nasir gave a loud laugh and pulled Garrett to him.

Another man finished his shower and stepped out of a stall only three down from them. His head was shaved and tattoos peppered his arms, legs and torso. He saw the two naked men embracing and a sneer turned the lips of his goateed face. "Faggots," he muttered under his breath with clear contempt. He wrapped his towel about his waist as he headed for the locker room. He did not want the fags leering at him, as surely they would.

Nasir pulled away from Garrett and turned toward the departing man. They had both heard him. This club was frequented by gay men, but there was always the chance of an unenlightened individual. Fury crossed Nasir's face as his hands curled into fists.

"Don't," Garrett held Nasir's arm. "He isn't worth it. Leave the neanderthal be."

"Asshole! I shit in the cunt of the goat that bore you!" Nasir called after the man. Garrett continued to hold the angry Nasir back as he burst out laughing.

-----------------------------~-----------------------------

Seth replaced his lap with a pillow when Emmett had cried himself to sleep. He knew his best friend was emotionally and physically exhausted and wanted him to get all the rest he could. He brought a throw from the bedroom and gently covered the big sleeping man. Seth made very sure the room service attendants were as quiet as church mice when they came to clear away the remains of breakfast. He periodically patrolled through the living room of his vast suite, like the little sentinel he was, to make sure Emmett remained undisturbed. Seth stood behind the sofa watching his best friend sleep when he heard the door to the suite open. He met Garrett in the marble entryway.

"Hi, Honey," Seth reached up to kiss his husband on the lips.

"Sweetheart," Garrett bent down to make the kiss easier. "Is Emmett still here?"

"He finally fell asleep. They were up all night," Seth explained as he put his arm around his mate.

"I thought as much," Garrett put his arm about the smaller man's shoulders.

"Did you go to the club?" Seth was perceptive.

"I did. Nasir was there, just as I knew he would be. What a dreadful business, this. I am very worried about them, Seth," Garrett confided.

"I am too, Honey," Seth leaned his head against his husband's chest.

"You and Emmett have been close for a long time," Garrett stated.

"Ever since he moved in with Jared and me eight and a half years ago. I've never known him so happy, Gar," Seth spoke. "Em thinks Nasir is leaving him."

"That is not at all Nasir's want or intent. He really has no choice in this matter and wants to find a way to make it work for all of them," Garrett informed.

"I hope they can," Seth expressed.

"I do too," Garrett rubbed his partner's shoulder. "It's time we headed down to our luncheon, Sweetness. Our family will start arriving any moment."

"I'm gonna leave Em a note with my key to his place in case he wakes up and wants to go home," Seth stepped away from his husband.

"Good idea," Garrett agreed.

-----------------------------~-----------------------------

Nasir all but threw his gym bag as he flew into the home he shared with the love of his life. "Emmett!" he called as he rushed through the condo. "Emmett?" Nasir arrived in the master bedroom to find the unmade bed empty just as they had left it when they started talking last night. Nasir had no idea where his partner could be. He looked at his watch and realized that the lunch Garrett and Seth had planned for their family, which as far as Garrett and Seth were concerned included both Emmett and him, would be starting now. Of course Emmett was there. No doubt with a smile on his face and enjoying himself like the happy and gregarious man he was. Nasir sat down on the bed. He pulled from his pocket the bracelet that he had given the man he loved and who had given it back. He just sat and held it for several minutes. Nasir pulled his cell from his other front pocket and opened it to call Emmett. He scrolled to Emmett's number and hit send. And just as quickly hit end. Nasir thought for a long moment. He flipped the phone open to send Emmett a text. He sat with the open phone for a long while deep in thought. Nasir was torn. He wanted to know that Emmett was okay and to talk to him, but Nasir did not want to disturb him if he was at the luncheon. Emmett deserved so much more than a text. And what if he didn't text back? What if Emmett did not want to talk to him? Nasir finally closed his phone.

Nasir gave a weary sigh as a tear escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek. He was very tired. He looked at the bed where just last night he and Emmett had both been so happy. Until he had destroyed their happiness. Nasir set the phone and cuff on the bedside table and in short order shed all his clothes. The clothing lay where it fell and he cared not one bit. Nasir climbed into the bed he shared with his lover and pulled Emmett's pillow to him. He put his face in the pillow and breathed deeply. It smelled of Emmett. It was at once soothing and filled his very soul with longing. Nasir closed his eyes and held the pillow and cried.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Liz, brainstorming and collaborating and just in general writing with you is a true joy. You are invaluable to me.

Anyone who has not read Equal & Opposite, or is not now reading Errors & Omissions should go do so right this second. Links to both are in my profile.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyers. I just take them out and play with them. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Cute One**

Emmett woke alone momentarily disoriented on a sofa in the Cascade Suite of the Fairmont Olympic Hotel. He stretched and sat up as he looked around the room. It all came instantly back. The nightmare from which he could not wake.

"Seth?" he called. There was no response. "Guys?" he tried again. Emmett swung his legs over the side to sit properly on the sofa and rubbed his face with his hands. It was then he noticed a piece of Garrett's crested stationary on the low coffee table with a familiar key atop it. Emmett picked it up and recognized his best friend's writing instantly.

_Went down to lunch.  
__Did not want to wake you.  
__Here is my key in case you don't have yours and want to go home.  
__We love you._

Emmett could not help but smile. He tried to remember back to the day when the irrepressible Seth Clearwater became part of an us. He and Garrett always spoke in terms of 'us' and 'we'. They were polar opposites and yet fit together so well. They were a perfect couple. Emmett's smile faded. He thought he was part of an equally perfect couple. He pulled his cell out of his pocket. There were no new messages or texts. Emmett sighed and slid his phone back into his pocket as he rose from the sofa. He picked up Seth's note and key. Thank god for sweet, clever, insightful, little Seth. Nasir had driven and Emmett did not have his keys. He knew he needed to go home, but was afraid of what he might find there. Emmett walked to the minibar and extracted a bottle of water. He tipped it up and downed half of it. Emmett stood for a moment and gazed out the windows.

"Nice day for a walk," he said to himself. Emmett left the suite, rode down the elevator and walked out of the hotel.

Emmett put on the sunglasses his partner had given him so many months ago. He walked down the sidewalk with his water bottle in his hand. It was over a mile to their building, but that was fine by him. Seth would certainly have driven him. He could have grabbed one of the waiting cabs in front of the hotel. Emmett wanted to walk, if for no other reason than it would take him longer to get home. He tried to think of anything else and remembered Seth and Garrett's was not the only important meal happening today. Emmett pulled out his phone and scrolled to the right number. He put the phone to his ear and listened to it ring.

"Hey, Em," came the voice on the line.

"Edward, how did brunch go, buddy?" Emmett asked, enthusiasm clear in his voice.

"Brunch went," Edward gave a guarded pause, "okay."

"Talk to me, Eddie," Emmett prodded.

"Well, we met at his hotel and walked over to Martin's. It was easier than yesterday, but still a little awkward, you know? At least at first. But it was really great seeing Jasper and talking to him. So great. We just kept catching up. And then he had to go back to the airport. He's flying back east this afternoon," Edward informed.

"All right. And?" Emmett pushed.

"And we're gonna keep in touch. We exchanged information. I think I might wait for him to make the first contact, as long as he doesn't wait too long," Edward chuckled. "You know, Em, I really think we can be friends again," he stated with conviction.

"I can't tell you how glad I am to hear that, Edward," Emmett wore a smile and it came through in his voice. A city bus roared down the street past him at that moment.

"Where the hell are you?" Edward asked.

"Just out for a walk," Emmett dismissed. "So, Edward, do you think, somewhere down the road, you two could be more than friends?"

"Honestly, I don't even want to think about that yet. You know better than anyone that I would love it if we could, but I barely got him to talk to me yesterday. I just gotta take things slow. See where it goes, you know? But I'll tell you what, if it ever goes further than friendship with Jasper, you'll be the third to know, all right?" Edward was careful, but there was a note of optimism in his voice that Emmett had not heard in a long time.

"I'll hold you to it. I love you, man," Emmett was sincere.

"You're a good friend, Em. I love you too," Edward was warm.

Emmett put his phone back into his pocket. All of his pain, held at bay by the short phone conversation, came flooding back over him. He desperately wanted and needed to see Nasir. He wanted to tell his partner that he loved him and needed him and that he was sorry for not being more understanding. Emmett took a deep breath. He was terrified that he would find Nasir packing. He slowed his pace as he walked. Emmett could not face that. If he found his lover packing it would kill him. Emmett took another drink of his water. He remembered the day he first set eyes on Nasir. It was an unlikely meeting that so easily might not have happened.

-----------------------------~-----------------------------

1.5 Years Ago

Emmett was fortunate to have enough miles to upgrade himself to First Class. Flying Coach with his height and broad shoulders was just not a fun experience. He reflected, as he looked out his window at the approaching desert, that it was a little odd that he had never been to Las Vegas before. It was not so long a flight from Seattle. He was just not a casino person. There always seemed to be someplace else to go. The last vacation he took was a week in the California Wine Country in the beginning of October. Seth and Garrett wanted to go on a B&B and winery tour in Napa and Sonoma and naturally wanted him to go along. It was not something he would have imagined Seth would like. Of course, Seth had been exclusive with Garrett for three months by then and that was not something Emmett would have imagined Seth would like either. Seth was in love and it was a beautiful thing to behold. Emmett had been dating a guy named Colin for about three weeks at that time and asked him to go along. That had turned out to be a mistake. Colin was insecure and jealous of Seth. It came out during the trip. It did not matter that Seth was his very closest friend or that they had no history of physical intimacy. Seth and Emmett touched each other in friendly loving ways all the time. It was not terribly uncommon for Seth to sit in Emmett's lap. After the trip Colin had told Emmett he did not want them to hang around Seth anymore. That was the deal breaker. Seth was not negotiable. Emmett and Colin parted company and he had not met anyone he was interested in since. Emmett glanced out the window again and though he had seen pictures of it he was not prepared for the sight of the great black pyramid gleaming in the desert sun.

Emmett wore a white and blue striped dress shirt with a button down collar and khaki pants. His leather jacket was stuffed through the handle straps of his carry on bag. It was warm and sunny here and a welcome change from the cold dreary Seattle winter. Emmett rolled up his sleeves as he made his way to his rental car. The climate was the one reason he had agreed to take this assignment when he should have been off between the Christmas and New Years holidays. This was a very big project and the lead designer should and would have made this trip, but he was a family man. One of his children was very sick and he refused to leave town. It then fell to the next most capable designer, who had spent nearly as much time on it, and that was Emmett. He put the windows down in his Honda Accord rental car and enjoyed the fresh air as he drove out of the airport. It was a short easy drive down the few short miles to the Bellagio Hotel. His company had chosen to put him up here as the reps from the construction company he was to meet were staying here. Emmett let the valet take the car and walked with his luggage into the lobby, beneath the sea of blown glass flowers, and to the front desk to check in. His was a run of the house king bedded room with a view of the fountains.

An hour later Emmett was back downstairs in front of the hotel. He waited for the foreman of the work crew that would install the industrial equipment in keeping with the design provided by his company. Emmett had worked with 'Sandy' Mason on other projects. He was called Sandy due to the same color blonde hair that covered him head to toe. He was a stand up guy and Emmett liked him. Emmett stood under the vast porte-cochere at the front entrance of the Bellagio. Many thousands of little white lights made it sparkle even in the middle of the day. Emmett noticed a striking dark haired man in a light colored suit with a dark brown vest and tie emerge from the hotel. He was coolly elegant with his cigar and walking stick he clearly did not need. The man let the cane just hang from his fingers by the handle with the end almost touching the ground. This man was the more noticeable as a veritable army of hotel staff emerged behind him and stood by.

Then the cars pulled up. Emmett was sure this was who the hotel staff were awaiting. A black Rolls Royce Phantom led the way. A stretch Lincoln was close behind. Uniformed doormen rushed to get the rear doors of the cars lest the passengers should have to wait for their drivers. An unimpressive blonde man in a black suit quickly jumped out from the front passenger side of the Phantom, portfolio in hand and rushed toward the amassed staff. The elegant leader of the hotel staff merely gave him a nod as the man made a beeline for a staffer behind him with her own portfolio. Emmett's attention was taken by the man and woman who emerged from the back of the expensive car. He was an older man with an olive complexion beneath his black goatee, a little round about the middle, who wore the most of a dark blue three piece pin stripe suit. In place of the suit jacket he wore a flowing dark brown bisht with heavy gold trim. He wore a white ghutra on his head secured by double black cords. The woman stood out a little less in a modest maroon suit and long skirt. She wore her dark hair up and carried herself regally. From the Lincoln emerged three men all in suits. The first wore a dark blue suit and was a reasonably handsome fairly tall man with a trim goatee. The second was a shorter man in a pale gray pinstripe suit. He had a slight mustache and small bit of goatee on his chin. The third and tallest man in a slate gray suit took Emmett's breath away. He alone wore a trace of a smile. His beard was full, but very closely trimmed. All three of them wore white ghutras with black cords on their heads, though the two taller men had the right side flipped up over their shoulder. Last to emerge from the Lincoln was a stunning woman in a deep tan suit and skirt. Her lush long jet black hair cascaded over her shoulders. These four had the same olive complexion as the older couple who had emerged from the back of the Rolls.

"Sheikh al Qasimi, welcome back to the Bellagio," the elegant man at the head of the hotel staff spoke as he stepped forward. "Your villas are all ready," he gestured, "Won't you come this way?"

Emmett stood by with his hands casually in his pockets. He imagined he was seeing Saudi royals or something. They certainly looked it. The Sheikh did not speak. He only gave a nod and his entourage took up after him. Emmett could not take his eyes off the tallest Arab man. He was beyond beautiful. Emmett could not remember ever seeing a guy as hot as this. Then as Emmett watched the man's eyes swept the crowd and came to rest on him. Emmett's breath caught in his throat as the hot guy gave a smile. Then just that fast he was gone with the others inside the front entrance of the hotel. The army of workers swarmed the two limos fetching a mountain of luggage.

The horn caught Emmett's attention. Sandy was sitting in his double cab pick up truck just the other side of the limos. Emmett walked between the cars and joined Sandy in his truck to visit the construction site.

Nasir al Qasimi was in a good mood. Surprising considering he was with his older brother. He was also with his parents and sister and her husband. The presence of the parents usually made his brother behave. Usually, but not always. Nasir had not failed to notice the tall muscular blue eyed god who stood casually nearby with his sleeves rolled up his strong arms as they walked from their cars into the hotel. America, he found, had no shortage of tall muscular fair skinned men. But few rose to the level of the beauty in his sight right now. The man who held his gaze and looked right back at him. Nasir gave the man a smile and was that a look of recognition in the man's eyes? He and his family passed into the lobby and he lost sight of the gorgeous American. Nasir turned to look over his shoulder to see if he could still see the broad shouldered smooth faced hottie and more importantly, if the hottie was still looking after him.

"What are you looking at?" came the gruff enquiry in Arabic of his older brother.

"Nothing, Kasim, shut up," Nasir responded in same.

-----------------------------~-----------------------------

The hotel complex being built on some very valuable real estate right on the strip was a massive construction sight. There were several towers going up. The industrial kitchen that would service this complex was vast. Sandy provided Emmett with his own hard hat and led him through the maze of equipment and crates into where the kitchens would be when they were done. A table stood dead center in the construction dust and debris. Sandy strode to the table and spread out plans. He held the papers from rolling back up with chunks of masonry and a thermos.

"Okay, here it is. You see we started on the bank of ovens, here," Sandy pointed to the plans. He saw Emmett look around trying to orient himself to the space. "It's over there, around the corner mostly. These plans say there will be sixty five feet here, but it's really only fifty seven and change."

"Oh, yeah. That's a problem," Emmett agreed.

"Yeah, that's a problem. And the rep from the construction company says too bad," Sandy continued.

"I have a meeting with a guy from the construction outfit's parent company tomorrow morning. Jumeirah Construction Group limited it's called," Emmett informed.

"Jumeirah. That's a weird name. Where is that from?" Sandy asked.

"Fuck if I know," Emmett turned away, "I'm gonna head back. I'll just grab a cab. See you tomorrow."

"Hey, Emmett, me and the boys found a great titty bar off the strip downtown," Sandy was enthused. "You want I should give you a call later on?"

Emmett gave a smile as he looked back. "I don't think that's my speed, Sandy. I'm just gonna chill tonight. Thanks anyway," he gave a wave and continued to make his way out of the construction site.

-----------------------------~-----------------------------

This was exactly what the parents, by their presence on this trip, had hoped to prevent. But guys in their mid twenties behaved like it. Especially guys with a great deal of money and without opportunities to misbehave at all at home. It was one of those clubs that required an invitation, had no sign outside, was up dark back stairs in an alley and hidden. The three men had lost their ghutras, jackets and ties but still wore the shirts and pants of their suits. They all had close cropped black hair. Kasim paid the exceptionally high cover charge and led the way into the club. It was dark and smoky. There were girls without a stitch of clothing dancing on pedestals with brass poles that rose to the ceiling.

"What is this place, Kasim?" Nasir asked as his brother paid the hostess for a large half moon shaped banquette in a dark corner.

"I told you about this place. I found it the last time I was here. You guys are gonna love it," Kasim enthused. He produced two hundred dollar bills and put them in the hostess' hand. "Be a good girl and bring us a bottle of Dom." Kasim slid into the deep booth after his cohorts. "Girls will suck you dick right here at your table!"

"Bullshit, Kasim," Nasir did not believe.

"I'm telling you. I did it last time. I'm going to do it now too. I'll get girls for all of us. You want your dick sucked don't you, Sadiq?" Kasim wapped his brother in law on the shoulder with his knuckles.

"I'm married to your sister," Sadiq reminded. The shorter man was older than his brothers in law by two and three years respectively. Kasim was instantly enraged. He grabbed Sadiq by the front of his shirt with his fist.

"If you tell me you make my little sister suck your dick, I will kill you!" Kasim raised his other fist threateningly.

"Leave him alone, Kasim!" Nasir had enough of his asshole brother. "What they do in their marriage bed is none of our business!"

Kasim let go of Sadiq and forgot all about it as the flutes and bottle of champagne arrived. The buxom waitress popped the cork and poured for them.

"Send some girls over here," Kasim said as he dropped ten hundred dollar bills on the table. He picked up his flute. "Here is to opportunities in America, my brothers."

"Do you know what father will do to you if he finds out you are drinking alcohol?" Nasir asked. He left his flute sit on the table.

"How is he going to find out, little brother?" Kasim leaned forward, his expression intense. The threat was obvious. Nasir just looked away. Three women with long blonde hair in painted on tank tops and very skimpy shorts approached the table.

"You boys need some company?," the lead girl spoke.

"We need our dicks sucked," Kasim took charge. "You girls think you can help us with that?"

"Sure, baby. You just let Mandy take care of you," the lead blonde took bills from the pile on the table and stuffed them into her pocket. Kasim slouched down on the bench as she knelt before him. She began to rub the crotch of his dress pants.

"I'm gonna suck you so good," Mandy opened Kasim's pants and pulled his half hard dick out through the fly of his boxers. Kasim gave a gasp as her mouth closed around him.

"Oh, yeah. Make me hard!" Kasim held her head.

Nasir was mortified. How had he gotten himself into this position? Why would he ever have agreed to go with this brother anywhere? He certainly did not want to watch his brother get a blow job. And he even less wanted one himself from one of these women. Nasir all but jumped as one of the other blondes knelt before him and ran her hands up his thighs.

"Don't touch me!" Nasir pushed her hands away.

"Oh, c'mon, baby. I can make you feel real good," she coaxed and tried again.

"I said don't touch me," Nasir was firm.

"Let her suck your dick, Nasir. Don't be a pussy," Kasim taunted. He was fully hard now and guided his girl's mouth up and down his length. Nasir looked at his brother with disgust. He watched the third girl open Sadiq's pants.

"I am going back to the hotel," Nasir slid out of the banquette.

"You don't want this girl to suck your dick?" Kasim was incredulous.

"You are a pig, Kasim," Nasir gestured as he turned away.

"I am a pig. What are you, some kind of faggot?!" Kasim called to his brother's departing back. "Go then, faggot!" Kasim shouted.

Nasir cringed at his brother's words as he made his way to the stairs that led to the alley. If Kasim knew, if his brother really and truly thought that, he would be a dead man.

-----------------------------~-----------------------------

Emmett rose early his first morning in Las Vegas and went to the hotel's well equipped gym before room service delivered a hearty breakfast. He retrieved his rental car from the hotel valet and drove the two miles to the construction site. Emmett had no idea as he went through his mundane routine how much his life would change that day.

The site was abuzz with over a thousand workers when Emmett parked his car and made his way to where the kitchens would be. He wore tan jeans and a dark blue polo shirt with his white hard hat. Sandy stood by his central table with the plans laid out. The man wore a checkered shirt with the sleeves cut off. Two dozen of his installers unpacked equipment and made ready to begin for the day.

"Mornin', Sandy," Emmett greeted. He carried two coffees and handed one to his counterpart.

"Oh, thanks, Emmett. Anybody ever tell you you're a good guy?" Sandy teased.

"Once, I think. Were are we this morning?" Emmett asked.

"The General Manager, oh, here they come now," Sandy gestured.

A gruff looking man in jeans and a tan polo shirt with company logo led two others. Emmett was taken aback as he recognized the blonde man in the black suit that he had seen emerge from the front of the Phantom yesterday. He was easily recognizable as he was dressed just the same today. The third man was olive skinned with a black goatee in jeans and a white cotton Henley. Emmett was sure he was one of the men from the second limo. All three wore white hard hats like everyone else.

"This is Buck Sanders, General Manager of the site," Sandy began introductions. "Buck, Emmett McCarty from the design firm."

The blonde man in the suit immediately stepped forward. "Mr. McCarty, I'm Jack Carter, personal secretary to Sheikh Omar al Qasimi, Executive Director of Jumeirah Construction Group."

"Call me Emmett," Emmett was informal as they shook.

"Allow me to present Senior Vice-President Kasim al Qasimi," Jack gestured.

"Mr. Qasimi," Emmett offered his hand. Kasim said nothing as he gave the briefest of handshakes.

"Mr. al Qasimi is here to address concerns about the construction of the kitchen facility," Jack stressed the correct way to say the man's name.

"Sir, if you would like to look at the plans," Emmett stepped to the table. Kasim followed and stood with his arms folded across his chest. His body language made it clear that he did not want to hear anything Emmett had to say. Emmett put an indulgent smile on his face. He was going to have to work with this clearly unpleasant man.

"Mr. al Qasimi, we have several points of concern. This section is short by nearly eight feet. These exhaust vents," Emmett pointed above them, "are off center by over three feet." Emmett continued to outline issues large and small to his reluctant audience. He did not notice another olive skinned man make his way through the field of workmen and equipment. This man was taller and wore a light blue dress shirt with his jeans and hard hat.

Nasir knew there was an issue with the kitchens and thought to investigate. He nearly turned back when he saw his brother, but stopped when he caught sight of the tall muscular god he had seen outside the hotel yesterday. The man who had held and returned his gaze. This beauty was involved in this project? It was too good to be true.

"Well?!" Kasim looked to his General Manager who clearly had no answers. He looked back to Emmett, "You're just going to have to make it work."

"Mr. al Qasimi, it isn't as simple as that," Emmett was polite.

"Make it simple!" Kasim all but barked.

"I'll take this one, Kasim," the new arrival stepped forward. Emmett looked to the man in the light blue shirt. His eyes betrayed his shock at seeing the incredibly hot guy from the limo yesterday standing right beside him.

"Fine!" Kasim was all too happy to be rid of this problem. He turned and strode away. Jack and Buck trailed obediently after him. The man very nearly as tall as Emmett gave a warm smile.

"I am Nasir al Qasimi," he offered his hand.

"Emmett McCarty," Emmett took the hand. As they shook they both held the other's hand a moment too long.

"Let me apologize for my brother. He was up much too late and is hung over. Not that you would ever be able to tell," Nasir shook his head.

"Oh, that's fine, Mr. al Qasimi," Emmett was not about to complain about a client.

"Call me Nasir," he smiled.

"Okay. I will, Nasir. If you'll call me Emmett," he said as he looked into the warm dark eyes he could fall into.

"Let's go someplace where we can sit and have a coffee and go over everything in peace," Nasir suggested. "Emmett," he added with another smile.

"Sounds great," Emmett agreed. "Sandy, I'm taking these plans," Emmett rolled them up.

"Sure thing," Sandy called and watched the two men walk away.

They returned to their hotel and got a table at the casual Cafe Bellagio overlooking one of the pools. Nasir listened and took seriously all of the concerns over construction details. Emmett found it difficult to concentrate under this man's gaze. He was the most exotic hot guy Emmett had ever seen. And seeing him up close with the first two buttons of his dress shirt open revealing dark hair had Emmett's pulse rate elevated. Nasir could not keep the smile from his face as he sat across the table from this beautiful American. The dimples when Emmett smiled back at him were enough to make his knees weak. Before they knew it, hours had passed.

"I will take all of this to my father, who in this case is also my boss, and get back to you," Nasir put his hands on the table. "Perhaps we could meet again for dinner?"

"Sure," Emmett was all for that. "I'm on an expense account. I can entertain a client. You want to meet back here?"

"No, no," Nasir was emphatic. "We must not meet here. I will choose so it will be my treat. I will call your room around seven thirty?"

"Sounds good," Emmett spread his hands and smiled. Nasir rose from the table and Emmett stood with him.

"Until then, my friend," Nasir extended his hand. Emmett took it, but they did not shake. They stood in the cafe holding hands and looking into each other's eyes as the full force of their mutual attraction passed between them. Emmett was not about to let go of this man's hand. He could think of several ways he would like to spend the afternoon. Nasir finally gave an almost shy smile and let go of Emmett's hand. He then turned and walked out of the restaurant. Emmett sat back down and let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

"More coffee, sir?" the waitress appeared out of thin air.

"Just the check, please. And some ice water," Emmett was suddenly very thirsty.

-----------------------------~-----------------------------

Emmett found he was more nervous than he had ever been before a date. And this wasn't a date. Or at least he knew he shouldn't think of it as one. He walked into the bathroom of his room to check his appearance in the mirror yet again. He wore snug DKNY jeans that he knew accented his firm round ass nicely. With his jeans he wore a dress shirt, tie, dark brown sport coat and dress shoes. Satisfied that he looked exactly the same as when he checked two minutes earlier, Emmett took a deep calming breath and strode back out into the room. The phone rang and he all but dove for it.

"Hello," Emmett forced his voice to be calm.

"Emmett, Nasir al Qasimi," came the confident friendly voice.

"Hi, Nasir," Emmett closed his eyes. He hoped he didn't sound like a dreamy school girl.

"Can you meet me outside the front entrance in five?" Nasir asked.

"I can meet you in two," Emmett said. He replaced the handset and headed for the door.

-----------------------------~-----------------------------

Nasir slipped his cell phone into his pocket as he walked through the lobby of the hotel. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Even the man's voice was sexy. Nasir hoped he had projected confidence. He very much wanted to make a favorable impression on this beautiful American far more so than he ever had with anyone before. Nasir was not quite sure why that was. People in his country did not 'date', but he imagined if they did, it would feel very like this. Nasir walked out of the front entrance and spotted his car to the left. The Phantom was parked with the chauffeur standing by.

"Sir," the driver opened the rear door.

"No, no. We are waiting for another person. Take the wheel. I'll get it," Nasir instructed.

"Very well, sir," the driver shut the door and walked around the car. Nasir leaned against the big heavy black car and waited. It was only a moment. True to his word Emmett emerged from the hotel in but two minutes and paused to look around. Nasir was glad to have a second to regain his composure. Earlier today and yesterday were nothing compared to how good Emmett looked now. In the suit jacket Emmett's shoulders looked even bigger. Emmett looked toward him. Nasir gave a wave. Emmett smiled and there were those dimples.

Emmett caught sight of Nasir leaning on the big black Rolls. The Arab wore a charcoal gray pinstripe suit and looked good enough to eat. Emmett headed toward the big car.

"You look very nice, my handsome American friend," Nasir pushed himself off the car.

"Ah-huh," Emmett faltered. "Thanks. So do you."

"Shall we?" Nasir opened the back door. He followed Emmett into the spacious back of the big car and shut the door behind them. "Mandalay Bay, driver."

"Very good, sir," the driver spoke as the heavy car started to roll.

"I hope you are hungry," Nasir looked to his mouthwatering guest.

"I'm starved actually," Emmett rubbed his stomach. Nasir watched him do that and imagined doing it himself. Emmett noticed Nasir looking at him and he liked it.

"So your dad didn't need this car tonight?" Emmett asked.

"Ah, you did see us arrive yesterday," Nasir smiled.

"Yeah, I sure did," Emmett confessed.

"I must confess, I saw you too. Though I had no idea who you were. It pleases me that you are our designer," Nasir gave a shy smile.

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" Emmett baited with a knowing smile.

"So that I can get to know you," Nasir said confidently. He brought his hand down onto Emmett's on the seat between them. Both men's smiles faded as they looked into each other's eyes. They both felt the electricity pass between them. It was even stronger now than it had been earlier in the cafe. Emmett and Nasir both pulled their hands away. Emmett could not look at Nasir any longer. He was growing hard and could not hide it in these tight jeans. It took all his self control to not jump on the man in the seat next to him. And thoughts like that did not help with his erection problem. Nasir looked out the window on his side and took a slow deep breath. He gripped his knees and closed his eyes as he exhaled. They were pulling up to the hotel now and it would not do to walk into Mandalay Bay tenting his suit pants. Neither of them spoke in the twenty more seconds it took for the car to roll to a stop at the front entrance.

"Here we are," Nasir smiled. A doorman opened his door and he climbed out. He waited for Emmett to follow and they walked into the hotel together. They went through the lobby and the noisy casino. Beyond the casino and shielded from the noise was the two story Fleur de Lys restaurant. It was a tall open space with thirty foot walls entirely of brick shaped rocks. In addition to the appetizing aromas of the food was the scent of the thousands of pink roses for which the restaurant was famous.

"This looks like a nice place," Emmett commented as they walked in.

"I am told it is. I have been to America many times, but this is my first trip to Las Vegas," Nasir stated.

"Oh, mine too," Emmett added.

"Evening, gentlemen," the hostess in a smart black suit greeted them.

"Reservation for Qasimi," Nasir spoke.

"Oh yes. We have the wine room reserved for you as you requested, Mr. Qasimi. Please follow me, gentlemen," she gave a smile and headed into the dinning room.

"Shouldn't that be, al Qasimi?" Emmett leaned close to Nasir and whispered in his ear.

"It isn't worth the trouble to explain," Nasir said quietly. The hostess led them across the dinning room and up a long flight of stairs. On the far second floor and visible from the main dinning room was the vast wine cellar. There was also a private dinning room in the center of it.

"Here we are, gentlemen. Alex will be right with you," the hostess smiled sweetly and withdrew.

"Oh, wow," Emmett surveyed the table that could seat eight, set for two. As Nasir had specified the two place settings were not at the ends of the table, but across from each other at one end. Emmett looked around as he took his seat. "This is really nice. I hope this didn't cost you a fortune."

"It was worth every penny," Nasir smiled warmly. Alex swept into their little private dinning room at that moment. He was a strikingly handsome Native American and neither Emmett or Nasir noticed him at all.

"Welcome to Fleur de Lys, gentlemen," he handed them leather bound menus. "I'm Alex and I will be taking care you this evening. As you can see there are about twelve thousand bottles of wine all around you. Which one can I bring you?"

"Give us one minute," Nasir held up a finger.

"Of course, sir. I will be right back," Alex quickly withdrew.

"Um," Nasir looked around, "We don't drink alcohol in my country, so I am rather hoping you know more about wine than I do," Nasir gave a sheepish smile.

"Probably not," Emmett confessed. He opened his menu. "Maybe there is a tasting menu or pairing course or something. If not I imagine Alex has a suggestion or two." Emmett perused a moment. "Oh, wait a minute. You don't drink?"

"I'm not supposed to," Nasir's tone made it clear that he made exceptions. He noticed Alex hovering outside and motioned him in. They placed their food orders and Alex promptly brought them two glasses of German wine on the sweet side.

"So, did you talk with the big boss about the design and construction issues?" Emmett asked.

"I don't want to talk about business," Nasir shook his head.

"What would you like to talk about?" Emmett leaned forward with a smile on his face. Those dimples took Nasir's breath away every time.

"Tell me about Emmett McCarty," Nasir leaned forward as well.

"What would you like to know?" Emmett asked.

"Let's start easy. How old are you?" Nasir began.

"Twenty five. What about you?" Emmett countered.

"I am also twenty five," Nasir was not sure why that pleased him so much. "Tell me where you live, about your family."

"I live in Seattle. A nice place to get away from this time of year," Emmett commented. "I have a condo downtown."

"You live alone?" Nasir regarded his wine while he asked this. He hoped he was being subtle.

"I do live alone," Emmett confirmed with a smile.

"No one special in your life?" Nasir pressed further.

"Hopefully one day soon," it was Emmett's turn to hope he was not being too obvious. "How about you?"

"No. Not yet," Nasir spoke softly. The both just looked into each other's eyes a moment before Nasir continued. "Your family is in Seattle?"

"There are people I consider family in Seattle, but my blood family is all in Minneapolis," Emmett informed.

"I do not know where that is, Minneapolis," Nasir was open. Emmett could not help but smile at the sound of the city's name in Nasir's accent.

"Northern Midwest," Emmett clarified.

"Does it snow there?" Nasir asked.

"Does it ever," Emmett raised his eyebrows. "I don't miss that."

"I have never seen snow!" Nasir seemed as excited as a schoolboy. "We have no snow in my country."

"Oh, yeah. I imagine not. Just desert like here?" Emmett took a sip of his wine and gestured with his other hand.

"This is not desert," Nasir was amused. "This is rocks and scrub. In my country there is real desert. Just shifting and blowing dunes of sand."

"Oh, I meant to ask you; are you Saudi?" Emmett asked.

"Emirati" Nasir corrected.

"I don't know what that is," Emmett was truthful.

"I am from the United Arab Emirates," Nasir explained. He spread his arms. "Emirati. My family is from the Emirate of Sharjah, though we live closer to Dubai."

"Dubai. I've heard of that at least. Is that the capitol?" Emmett asked.

"The business and tourist capitol, I suppose. The capitol of the nation is Abu Dhabi. That is where His Highness Sheikh Khalifa al Nahyan, our President, lives and rules," Nasir explained. He used words that made perfect sense to him, but sounded incompatible to Emmett's American ears.

"Your dad is a Sheikh too, right? Does he run your Emirate?" Emmett did not understand it.

"Oh, no," Nasir was amused again. "My father is a Sheikh, but this word does not mean ruler. It does not translate well into English. A wealthy and successful businessman is also called Sheikh."

"Oh. I get it. So I shouldn't call you Highness," Emmett teased.

"You should very much not call me that," Nasir smiled. He enjoyed this beautiful and warm American like no other before him. Emmett was completely at ease. This hot Arab guy was utterly charming and disarming.

"So, tell me about your family. Your parents and other relatives are in Minneapolis in the snow?" Nasir steered the conversation back.

"Yes and no. My dad died when I was little," Emmett began.

"Oh, I am sorry. I hope I did not bring up an unpleasant memory," Nasir was very afraid to change the most pleasant mood that existed between them.

"No, Nasir. Not at all," Emmett dismissed. "I was young. I don't have many memories of him. He died on the job and while my mother lost a husband she ended up set for life. I wouldn't call her rich by any means, but she's comfortable. So we weren't deprived, my little brother and I, of anything we needed or the parent that would have been home anyway. And my dad's parents lived about two miles away. My grandfather passed away two years ago, but my grandma is still going strong. She's a little tiny Irish woman, but so full of spit she'll never die," Emmett relayed. Nasir could not help but smile at Emmett's details.

"And your mother's parents?" Nasir pressed.

"My mothers parents live in Germany. My mom is from there. I have seen those grandparents only four times in my life," Emmett relayed.

"Your brother?" Nasir continued.

"Carson is married to a woman that none of us can stand and they have a little one on the way. What about you?" Emmett turned the tables. "I know you have at least one brother. And the lady with your dad was your mom, right?"

"That is my mother," Nasir confirmed.

"She is a very regal lady," Emmett complimented.

"That's sweet, Emmett. Thank you," Nasir was sincere.

"Were those others in the limo with you yesterday more siblings?" Emmett asked.

"The young woman you saw is my sister Samira. The third man is her husband Sadiq," Nasir informed. Emmett smiled. Nasir's accent was never so thick, and sexy, as when he pronounced Arabic names.

"Who's older?" Emmett queried away.

"In that car it would be Sadiq. He is twenty eight. Kasim is twenty six. I am twenty five like you and Samira is twenty three," Nasir revealed.

"My brother and his wife are twenty three too. I mean, also," Emmett giggled. Nasir smiled at him and just looked into those crystal blue eyes for a long moment. Emmett held his gaze and returned it as intently.

"I am so very comfortable with you, Emmett," Nasir divulged. "I don't think I have ever been this," he paused in thought, "relaxed with another person."

"I'm glad, Nasir. I feel the same way," Emmett looked into Nasir's eyes and smiled. Nasir wanted this man so badly he could taste it. And at the same time he admired him.

"You seem," Nasir searched for the words.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Well adjusted. I think that is what I mean. You are happy?" Nasir asked.

"Sure, I'm happy. As happy as can be expected, I guess," Emmett answered honestly.

"You are not lonely?" Nasir continued.

"I guess it depends on how you mean that. Do I want someone special to share my bed and life with? Sure I do, of course I do, but I'm not lonely. I have friends in Seattle that I consider family. One of whom, especially, is like a brother to me. Far more so than my own brother, in fact," Emmett explained. Nasir nodded. He looked down into his wine.

"Emmett, does your family," Nasir faltered, "do they know?" He looked up into Emmett's eyes as he finished the question.

"That I'm gay?" Emmett raised his eyebrows as he spoke nonchalantly. Nasir displayed shock on his face.

"You say that so easily," awe was clear in Nasir's voice.

"I don't hide," Emmett gave a shrug. "My mom is European so I think that's why it was no big deal to her. I think she knew even before I did. My brother's cool. Well, Carson can be very not cool sometimes, but he's always been cool about that. Plus," Emmett spread his hands and looked down at himself, "people don't tend to give me shit. And they don't give my friends shit either. At least they better not when I'm around."

"I cannot imagine what that is like," Nasir slowly shook his head.

"You have to hide," Emmett stated. Nasir found he was loathe to admit who he was out loud even to someone with whom he was perfectly safe. He had never in his life uttered the words out loud that Emmett just had, so carefreely.

"I have to hide," Nasir forced the whisper. Emmett reached across the table and took his hand.

"I'm sorry about that, Nasir. I really am. That's just shitty and wrong. Nobody should have to hide," Emmett stated with conviction. Nasir saw the compassion in Emmett's eyes. This man was more and more wonderful with each passing moment, but this was a heavy subject. It was not something he intended to bring up. Nasir shook his head to clear it.

"I don't want to talk about this any more," Nasir pulled his hand away from Emmett as food began to arrive.

"Thank you," Emmett smiled at Alex as he picked up his linen napkin to spread on his lap. "So, Nasir, let's talk about something we have in common."

"What's that?" Nasir did not see it coming. Emmett looked at him intently.

"See any hot guys you like?" Emmett tilted his head as he made a point of looking into Nasir's eyes. "I do."

Expression drained from Nasir's face. He swallowed loudly. "You have no idea."

"I think I have an idea," Emmett nodded. Nasir drained what remained of his wine in one gulp. Their next wine course was delivered right on cue. "Nasir, do something for me," Emmett said it almost like a question.

"What?" Nasir asked. Emmett waited until their waiter withdrew.

"Take off your shoes," Emmett bid.

"Take off my shoes?" Nasir did not get it. "Why would I do that?"

"Well, I would prefer to hold your hand," Emmett explained, "but we need our hands to eat and I want to touch you."

Nasir smiled and Emmett could tell he slipped his dress shoes off under the table. Emmett did likewise and hugged Nasir's feet with his own. They both had socks on and caressed each other's feet as they ate. Nasir was amazed at this. He was no stranger to sex with another man, but this was not sex. This was an intimate act that was romantic and loving and entirely beyond his experience. With each new word and deed this American blew him away more and more.

"So, I don't want to get into a religious discussion or anything," Emmett picked the conversation back up, "but you're Arabic and from the Middle East. I gonna guess you're Muslim."

"You guess correctly," Nasir confirmed.

"Which is why you can't drink. Or, you're not supposed to, I mean," Emmett clarified.

"Exactly," Nasir agreed again. He watched a mischievous grin spread across Emmett's face.

"Probably not supposed to suck dick either," Emmett was sorry he said that as soon as he did. He didn't know this man like that. He held up his hands. "I mean, assuming you do that. I shouldn't make assumptions."

Nasir made a point of setting down his utensils. He slowly brought his napkin to his face and wiped his mouth. He placed his hands flat on the table. Emmett watched him with wide eyed apprehension the entire time. Nasir cleared his throat and slowly leaned forward.

"My big beautiful American friend, I would be most pleased to show you," Nasir spoke intently.

Emmett's eyes grew even wider. Then he smiled. "I might just have to take you up on that." They both continued eating until Emmett could contain himself no longer. "Nasir, can I ask you to do another thing for me?"

"Ask me anything, Emmett," Nasir was sincere.

"Okay. Today when we went to the cafe, you were wearing that blue dress shirt," Emmett stated.

"Yes?" Nasir could not see where this was going.

"You were not wearing a tie. You had the first two buttons open. I could see the hair on your chest and it drove me wild," Emmett confessed. Nasir set down his utensils again. He pulled at the knot and untied the tie and stuffed it into his jacket pocket. He unbuttoned the collar button and the one below it.

"There. Is that better?" Nasir smiled.

"It's a great start," Emmett cocked his head.

"You might do the same for me," Nasir gestured. Emmett did not hesitate to likewise pull his tie off and shove it into his jacket pocket. He unbuttoned his first two buttons. Nasir only smiled and nodded.

They finished their meal in due course and Nasir handed over a black American Express card without even looking at the check. When it was presented for his signature Emmett saw that it was well over a thousand dollars. They made their way together out of the restaurant, through the casino and out of the hotel. Their car was waiting in the drive and when it pulled up a doorman quickly got the rear door for them. Nasir smiled and waited for Emmett and then joined him in the spacious backseat.

"Back to the Bellagio, driver," Nasir instructed.

"Very good, sir," the man spoke as the car pulled away.

"Thank you for a really incredible dinner, Nasir, really," Emmett said.

"The pleasure was all mine," Nasir kicked his shoes off looked to Emmett with a smile. Emmett was all too happy to do the same and rub their feet together again.

"This is nice, with you," Emmett said as he relaxed into the black leather.

"I am sorry our evening draws to a close," Nasir rubbed his foot up Emmett's calf.

"It doesn't have to. I was kinda hoping you might like to come to my room and maybe get comfortable with me," Emmett revealed as he gave a slight tug on Nasir's suit jacket.

"I wouldn't say no to that," Nasir smiled. He glanced forward to make sure the driver was not looking at them and ran a hand up Emmett's rock solid thigh. Emmett was not expecting that.

"Oh, shit," Emmett said. His dick had already threatened to get out of control and quickly grew down his inseam. Oblivious Nasir continued to rub the strong thigh. Then his fingers brushed the unmistakable bulge. Nasir gave a gasp and looked to Emmett with wide eyes.

"Ah-huh," was all Emmett could say. Nasir carefully ran his fingers over the prominent ridge.

"I like these jeans on you," Nasir said quietly. Emmett, Nasir discovered, was a big boy. He curled his fingers around the thick bulge and Emmett sucked in a breath through gritted teeth. Nasir grabbed his own cock which was equally hard and tenting his pants.

"Oh," Emmett said and reached for Nasir's lap. His hand didn't quite make it and his eyes rolled back in his head, "Ugh," as Nasir gave a squeezing tug on his trapped rod.

Nasir saw the driver notice the moan that escaped Emmett's lips. And just then the car pulled to a stop at their hotel. Both men in the backseat watched the doorman reach for Nasir's door and knew they couldn't get out of the car in their current condition.

"Take off your jacket!" Nasir quickly shrugged out of his and Emmett did likewise while they slid their feet back into their shoes.

"Enjoy the rest of you evening, sirs," the driver bid. Nasir was mortified as he got out of the car.

"Thanks, you too," Emmett gave the chauffeur a wave as he followed Nasir. They both held their jackets to conceal their erections as they walked into the hotel.

"Where are the elevators?" Nasir asked as they crossed the vast lobby.

"Follow me," Emmett saw the look on Nasir's face as he nervously looked back over his shoulder. "You okay?"

"That was very reckless. I can't believe I let the driver see that," Nasir explained as they walked quickly.

"That guy doesn't work for your father. He works for the hotel, right?" Emmett could see that was the case, "I'm sure discretion is a very big part of his job." They arrived at the bank of elevators and stepped right into a waiting car. Emmett touched the sensor for the fifteenth floor and looked to Nasir. He could see the fear in the man's eyes. "Honestly, Nasir, I wouldn't give that another thought."

Nasir knew that Emmett was right and visibly relaxed. He moved to the far wall and leaned his back on it. He folded his arms across his chest and smiled at Emmett.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"I know these lifts have security cameras in them, so I am just going to stand here and enjoy looking at you," Nasir leered. Just then the elevator doors parted on their floor. "Or not," Nasir said as he followed Emmett out into the corridor. Emmett led the way down to his room, inserted his card key and opened his door. He smiled at Nasir as he held his door for him.

"Can I get you something from my minibar, Mr. sexy Arab guy?" Emmett walked into the room and tossed his jacket on a chair.

"What I want isn't in the minibar," Nasir dropped his jacket atop Emmett's. Emmett turned to Nasir.

"What, then, can I get you?" Emmett asked as Nasir stepped up close to him. Nasir brought his hand to Emmett's crotch. He felt the taller man return to full hardness under his touch.

"I sure would like a taste of this," Nasir rubbed the big denim encased bone. Emmett made a face as if he were considering it.

"I think that can be arranged, sir," Emmett reached for Nasir's shirt and slowly unbuttoned it. When he reached Nasir's belt he pulled the shirt out of his pants and spread it wide open. "Oh my god, are you sexy," Emmett ran his hands up over the defined hairy pecs and further to push the shirt off Nasir's shoulders. He returned his hands to Nasir's chest and reveled in the lush black hair. It was fairly thick, but little more than a quarter inch long. "Do you trim your chest?"

"I think I am too hairy," Nasir confessed.

"I think you're just fucking right," Emmett stated with lust plain on his face. He ran a hand down the six inch wide swath of closely trimmed hair that ran down Nasir's stomach and abdomen into his pants. "I would really like to get you naked right now."

"My thought exactly," Nasir reluctantly took his hand from Emmett's crotch and took hold of his shirt. He unbuttoned Emmett's shirt as quickly as possible. "I would really like to just rip this off you," Nasir confessed.

"I wouldn't mind that," Emmett smiled as Nasir pulled his shirt out of his pants.

"Now you tell me," Nasir was flip as he pushed the shirt off Emmett's broad shoulders. The shirt fell to the floor as he ran his hands across the massive smooth chest. "Allahu akbar," Nasir muttered to himself.

"What does that mean?" Emmett asked with a smile as he enjoyed Nasir's hands on him.

"It means you are the most beautiful man I have ever seen," Nasir rubbed his thumbs over Emmett's nipples.

"That's it. You," Emmett grabbed Nasir by his shoulders and pushed him backward to the bed, "have to get out of those pants, right now." Emmett knelt on the floor between Nasir's legs where he came down on the bed. He unfastened Nasir's belt, pulled it all the way out and tossed it over his shoulder where it landed with a thud. He unbuttoned and slowly unzipped the suit pants to reveal the loose white boxers Nasir wore beneath. Nasir lifted his ass to allow Emmett to pull down his pants. Emmett made quick work of Nasir's shoes and socks as he pulled the pants free. Nasir smiled as he leaned back on his elbows. Emmett saw the tent made by the stiff prick hiding within the loose boxers. His eyes went wide when he noticed the wet spot where Nasir had leaked through his underwear.

"Oh, that's hot," Emmett ran his hands up the outside of Nasir's hairy legs right up into the boxers as he leaned down over Nasir. He touched the tip of his tongue to the wet spot to taste Nasir's juices.

"Mmm," the sight of Emmett's face near his straining erection was a real turn on for Nasir. His dick gave a flex in his underwear.

"I think he wants to come out to play," Emmett looked up at Nasir with a grin.

"Oh yes," Nasir gave a nod. He lifted his ass again as Emmett pulled down his boxers. Emmett pulled the underwear down slowly. This was too great a reveal to rush. The first time he saw Nasir naked would only happen once and he wanted to savor it. Nasir, Emmett discovered, trimmed all the way down. He was not shaved anywhere, but closely trimmed everywhere. It made his nine inch uncut spike look even bigger than it was. Emmett pulled the boxers from Nasir's feet and dropped them. They were forgotten before they hit the floor. Emmett could not take his eyes off the cock and balls that were just a shade darker than the rest of the man. The very hard dick hovered above Nasir's flat abdomen. Even fully erect, Nasir's foreskin covered half his head. Emmett reverently wrapped his hand around the tall pole.

"Oh my god," Emmett gave Nasir a gentle stroke and precum oozed out of the snake's eye in sufficient quantity to run down into Nasir's foreskin. Emmett quickly closed his mouth around the serpent's head.

"Huh," Nasir closed his eyes as Emmett stroked down to pull his foreskin back while he drew his lips slowly back. The hard joint flexed again and more precum oozed onto Emmett's grateful tongue.

"Man, do you taste good," Emmett looked up at Nasir as he licked his lips. Emmett climbed up on the bed over Nasir and gently pushed him down flat on his back. He closed his eyes as he nuzzled his face into the hair in the valley between Nasir's pecs. "God, you are so sexy!" Emmett planted wet kisses across the hairy chest until he came to Nasir's right nipple. He gave it a broad lick and closed his mouth over it. Nasir squirmed as the muscular man applied gentle suction and teased his nipple with his tongue and teeth.

"Ugh. I like that," Nasir rubbed the broad back of the man above him. Emmett drew his lips together and left the tortured nipple with a wet kiss.

"I can tell," Emmett smiled at Nasir. Emmett moved up further and looked into Nasir's dark eyes. "Can I kiss you?" Emmett asked. He knew some men did not like to kiss and some outright refused. Expression drained from Nasir's face. No man had ever asked him that before. He had never actually kissed another man in his life. Not on the mouth anyway. Not a sexual partner. There was one time by an older boy when he was fourteen, but they were both clumsy inexperienced kids. This thought process took too long and Emmett took it as a 'no'. Nasir could see the disappointment in the man's eyes as he looked away. He was suddenly consumed by the desire to kiss this beautiful American who wanted to kiss him, whether from a desire for him, or a desire not to disappoint him, or both, he did not know or care. Nasir grabbed Emmett by the back of his neck with both hands. Emmett saw unbridled desire in Nasir's face before Nasir pulled their faces together. They opened their mouths to each other and Nasir took Emmett's mouth with such passion and need that Emmett grew weak. He moved to lay by Nasir's side and Nasir stayed with him, holding his head and devouring his mouth. Emmett whimpered into Nasir's mouth. At last Nasir broke the kiss and they both panted into each other's face.

"Shit," Emmett exclaimed. He put a hand on the hairy chest.

"It was good?" Nasir asked with a grin.

"Let me put it this way. If you kiss me like that again, I'll be yours forever," Emmett rubbed his thumb over Nasir's nipple.

"I must remember that," Nasir gave a nod.

"I need more of that dick," Emmett pushed Nasir onto his back again. Nasir allowed himself to be pushed over and watched Emmett move down on the bed.

"What you need to do is get out of those pants," Nasir protested. Emmett gently placed his fingers beneath the hard joint and looked up with a smile.

"In a minute," Emmett ran his tongue up Nasir's sensitive cum tube from his base to his head.

"Hoh," Nasir dropped his head back. Emmett was pleased as the long snake jerked in his hand again. He took it in his mouth and moved his tongue through Nasir's seeping slit. Emmett very reluctantly relinquished the throbbing crank and moved lower to lap at Nasir' heavy nuts. He licked to the sides of the full trimmed scrotum.

"Ugh," Nasir felt the hot sensual tongue run beneath his sac.

"Damn, do you smell good," Emmett nuzzled the big stones in their loose bag. He raised his head to look at the man. "Seriously, Nasir, I would never have been able to sit across from you so calmly at dinner if I knew what was in your pants."

Nasir gave a smirk, "They like you too," he pushed Emmett's head back down. Emmett happily pressed his face into the lightly furry balls and sucked one into his mouth.

"Hmm. Oh, yes," Nasir said as he felt Emmett's velvet tongue move around his captured testicle. Emmett enjoyed the feel of the heavy stone as he moved it around in his mouth. He ever so gently pulled on it and this brought a groan from the man the he explored. He carefully let the big egg fall out of his mouth and gave the same treatment to the other one.

"Ugh," Nasir felt his other nut get sucked into the warm mouth. He held his eyes closed and luxuriated in the treatment his balls received. Nasir felt the second nut slip out of Emmett's mouth and gave a gasp as the talented tongue licked his perineum. Emmett went no further between this man's legs. He was certainly not hoping to top him, quite the contrary, and he wanted that luscious dick in his mouth. Emmett moved up and wrapped his hand around the long leaking rod. He licked the welling syrup from Nasir's slit. Emmett pulled his hand up and Nasir's generous foreskin covered his head. He stuck his tongue inside the cowl and moved it around the snake's head.

"Ahh," Nasir moaned.

"You like that," Emmett smiled. Nasir just looked down at him as Emmett stuck his tongue back into his foreskin. Emmett moved his hand down pulling the skin back and then up again. He moved his hand down to the base to just hold it as he closed his mouth around Nasir and caressed the serpent's head with his tongue.

"Ugh," Nasir felt Emmett's tongue snake out along his cum tube. He looked down into Emmett's eyes. "Suck me."

"Oh, you want me to suck this beautiful dick?" Emmett teased. He gave a lick across Nasir's frenulum to encourage him.

"Ugh. Yes," Nasir dropped his head back as Emmett gave a broad lick up his bone. Emmett took Nasir back in his mouth and sank down the long pole.

"Huh!" Nasir arched his back involuntarily as his post sank down Emmett's throat. "Allah!" Not many men could take all of him, or had even tried for that matter. Emmett could and did. Emmett pressed his lips into Nasir's short trimmed pubes with the stalk lodged in his throat. He ran his hands up the darker man's body to massage his pecs as he slowly drew his mouth up the long staff only far enough to catch a quick breath through his nose and then sank back down again. Nasir rubbed the arms that reached up his body.

"Ugh, Emmett, you are so good," Nasir moaned as Emmett slowly and deeply sucked him. Nasir kneaded the hard broad shoulders of the man impaled on his spike. Emmett brought one hand down to cup and massage the heavy nuts in their lightly furry sac. He increased his pace as he drew his mouth up the throbbing cock and back down. Emmett massaged Nasir's shaft with his velvet lips. He held his tongue against Nasir's sensitive cum tube as his mouth rode the straining prick. Nasir looked down and watched Emmett suck him a moment. He knew he was not going to last long like this and he was not ready to come yet.

"I am supposed to be showing you how a Muslim sucks dick," Nasir sat up until a hand was placed flat on his chest. Emmett was not about to relinquish the succulent cock that fit his mouth and throat so perfectly. He pushed Nasir back down flat on the bed and picked up his pace again. Emmett hollowed his cheeks and made his mouth and throat one smooth tight wet sleeve around the darker man's throbbing organ.

"Ah-uh," Nasir almost whimpered. "Emmett, stop," he bid, but the man did not. "I don't want to come like this. Not yet."

Emmett held Nasir's heavy balls in his palm. He made a tight circle with his thumb and forefinger and gently pulled down on the full sac while his mouth rode the leaking spear. Emmett knew this would turn him on and help to stave off his orgasm at the same time. Nasir writhed on the bed and muttered unintelligibly in Arabic as Emmett pulled on his nuts.

"Please, Emmett, stop," Nasir tried to still Emmett's head with his hands. Emmett felt the big stones pull up toward the base of the darker man's pole and figured he had pushed him close enough. Emmett took the long staff all the way down his throat and slowly pulled all the way off. The tension of his muscles visibly drained from Nasir as his entire body relaxed.

"Shew," Nasir put a hand to Emmett's face. "You had me so close." He leaned up on his other elbow as he caressed Emmett's smooth cheek. Emmett gave a kiss on the snake's eye.

"I gotta tell ya, I didn't want to stop. It's like this dick was made for me," Emmett gave a lick through Nasir's wide slit. "I love your dick down my throat. I want to suck you till your head caves in and drink your cum."

"Stand up," Nasir ordered in a tone that indicated he would brook no refusal as he sat up. "Stand up!" he commanded again when Emmett hesitated. Emmett rose to his feet and Nasir grabbed for his belt. He unfastened the belt and button and all but ripped the zipper down. Nasir stopped there when he discovered Emmett wore no underwear. Just a glimpse of the base of Emmett's manhood was visible in the open jeans. Emmett kept his pubic hair under control, but did not trim to the extent Nasir did. Nasir ran his fingers through Emmett's dark pubes and up his rippled abs. He leaned forward and ran his tongue up the thin treasure trail that ran down from Emmett's belly button. Nasir reached up and slowly, almost reverently pulled the jeans down off Emmett's hips. Inch after thick inch of McCarty meat was pulled free of the form fitting blue denim. Nasir pushed Emmett back a step and knelt on the floor before him as he continued to slowly pull the jeans down. At last the heavy python swung free. Emmett's right leg was slick where he had leaked on himself. Nasir ran his hands up the solid thighs and looked up at Emmett with awe clear on his face. Nasir quickly pulled the jeans down. Emmett leaned on Nasir's shoulder as the kneeling man pulled his pants and socks off. At last they were both naked.

"You are magnificent," Nasir ran his hands up the firm thighs again. His left hand encountered the sticky spot on Emmett's leg. He knew instantly what it was. "Oh, you are leaking too," Nasir brought his face to Emmett's thigh and licked and slurped at the plastered hairs.

"Yeah, you kinda turn me on, Nasir," Emmett teased. Nasir let his eyes travel the big Irish/German dick. Emmett had every inch he did and was thicker. His foreskin pulled completely free of his head when Emmett was erect. There was a large pearl of precum in the deep slit that threatened to fall. Nasir wrapped his hand around the thick mast and gave a stroke. More precum oozed out and Nasir caught the clear syrup on his tongue. A clear thin strand connected Nasir's tongue and the head of Emmett's joint. Emmett watched with rapt attention as Nasir brought his tongue up to make contact with his cock. His eyes went wide as the hot wet tongue washed through his slit.

"You are truly the most beautiful man I have ever seen," Nasir looked up at Emmett from beneath the big dick he held.

"Right back atcha," Emmett smiled and rubbed a thumb over Nasir's scruffy chin. Nasir brought the fat crank to his mouth and gave a broad lick across the serpent's head. He closed his lips around Emmett's head and slowly pulled them off. Emmett gave a gasp. Colin on the Wine Country trip to California two and a half months ago was the last man to put his mouth on him. Nasir continued to tease just the tip of Emmett's penis with his lips.

"That's how a Muslim guy sucks dick, huh?" Emmett gave a grin. Nasir looked up at Emmett and slowly licked his lips.

"No. This is how a Muslim guy sucks dick," Nasir took the most of Emmett in his mouth.

"Hoh! Oh, my god!" Emmett all but staggered as his thick staff was swallowed by the darker man. Nasir reached up to cup Emmett's balls as he took the bigger man in his throat. He fondled Emmett's bloated orbs as he slowly pulled his mouth off the big hard post.

"You shave your balls!" Nasir saw what his touch already told him.

"Yeah," Emmett admitted.

"I like it!" Nasir held the big dick up against the man's abdomen as he kissed and lapped at the heavy stones in their smooth sac. Emmett closed his eyes as he enjoyed the sensual tongue on his scrotum. Nasir ran his tongue over Emmett's nuts and all the way up his sensitive cum tube.

"Ugh," Emmett felt his joint slip into the kneeling man's mouth again. This time his every thick inch sank down the skilled throat. "Hoh. Fuck!" Emmett whimpered and did stagger this time. Nasir grabbed Emmett's hips to steady him as he thrilled to the big bone buried in his face. He loved the feel of the bigger man's balls on his chin. Nasir pulled back only a little and began a deep siphoning suck. Emmett saw stars and fought for his breath.

"Nasir, Jesus. Take it slow," he put his hands on Nasir's head. "It's been a while for me," Nasir felt Emmett's entire body tremble and again slowly pulled his mouth off the fat organ. He caught a much needed breath.

"It has been a while?" Nasir clarified. "Since you have been with another man?" Nasir let his eyes roam over Emmett's face, body and manhood. "How is this possible?"

"You meet the right guy, or you don't," Emmett smiled and gave a shrug. Nasir wrapped his arms around Emmett's hard round ass and took him down his throat again. Emmett whimpered above him again as he gave deep short sucks again. Emmett clutched to Nasir's head as the darker man massaged his shaft with talented lips. Emmett could take no more. He pulled Nasir's arms from around him and stepped back to pull himself out of Nasir's throat and mouth. He dropped to his knees and took Nasir's face in his hands.

"You have the most incredible mouth, Mr. al Qasimi," Emmett brought their faces together and they opened their mouths to each other. Emmett wrapped his arms around the darker man's shoulders while Nasir's hands roamed the bigger man's body. Their erections rubbed together between them as their tongues gently caressed each other. This kiss was less needful and more loving than the first. Emmett at last broke the kiss and held their foreheads together.

"Make love to me?" Emmett just whispered against Nasir's mouth. Nasir grabbed Emmett's head and kissed him again with more hunger. He stood up and pulled Emmett with him never breaking the kiss. They held onto each other and carefully maneuvered onto the bed. Only when Emmett began to lay down did Nasir break the kiss. He rolled Emmett over onto his left side and push his right leg up to his chest. With Emmett's ass completely exposed Nasir moulded himself to Emmett's back with his face in Emmett's butt and his hard on pressed into Emmett's back beneath his shoulder blades. Nasir rubbed the hard glutes.

"Hmm," Nasir gave voice to his desire was he kissed and licked across Emmett's right cheek. "You have a very hot ass," Nasir said as he spread Emmett even further and gazed upon his prize. Nasir licked through Emmett's damp lightly hairy crack.

"Ugh," Emmett let his head drop to the bed as the hot tongue washed over his hole. Nasir gently and slowly licked Emmett's asshole over and over.

"Oh, yeah. I love that, Nasir. Lick me," Emmett felt the worshipful tongue lap at his quivering hole. Nasir loved the scent and taste of this man's most intimate place. He covered the hole with his mouth and impaled Emmett with his tongue.

"Oh, fuck!" Emmett cried out as the skilled tongue probed inside him. Nasir fucked Emmett as deeply as he could with his tongue. He slowly pulled his tongue out of the relaxed hole and gave a broad lick across it.

"I love this ass!" Nasir massaged Emmett's hole with his forefinger. "Do you have something?"

"Oh," Emmett looked up. "I guess I should have been more prepared. In my bag on the counter in the bathroom is a little bottle of baby oil," Emmett pointed. Nasir patted Emmett's butt.

"Don't move," Nasir rolled away from Emmett and off the bed onto his feet. His erection led the way into the bathroom. He easily found what he sought and walked back out into the bedroom. "You didn't think I would want to come back here with you?" Nasir asked as he climbed back on the bed.

"A guy like you? I don't usually get that lucky," Emmett stated. Nasir poured baby oil into his palm.

"I would think a guy who looks like you could have anyone you want," Nasir rubbed his hands together to warm the oil.

"I guess there's no shortage of cute guys, but I want more than that," Emmett reached to rub Nasir's shoulder. Nasir smiled as he settled in next to Emmett again. Nasir ran his tongue through the wet crack and then proceeded to massage Emmett's hole with his forefinger again. As Emmett relaxed further Nasir slowly and gently pushed his finger into him.

"Ugh. Yeah," Emmett moaned. He loved the feeling of Nasir's finger probing him. Nasir was a careful and considerate lover. Emmett reached around to rub Nasir's back to encourage him. Nasir found Emmett's prostate and rubbed his finger against it.

"Ugh," Emmett let his head drop. He felt a second finger join the first inside him. "Shit, yeah. I need you to fuck me with that long beautiful dick, Nasir. It's been too long."

"How long?" Nasir asked.

"About two and a half months," Emmett answered. "And by a guy maybe a little over half your size. I went out with Colin for close to a month, but we didn't work out and we both moved ah-hon," Emmett felt Nasir's fingers brush his prostate again.

"I count that man a fool," Nasir stated. He continued to stretch and prepare Emmett. He grabbed hold of Emmett's throbbing crank with his oily hand and gave it a stroke while he probed his ass with his fingers.

"Ugh. God, Nasir. Get your dick in me," Emmett begged. Nasir poured more oil into his hand and coated his pole. He shifted around on the bed to lay in a spooning position behind Emmett. He rubbed the oily head of his snake in the slick crack.

"You want my dick in you?" Nasir teased Emmett's hole with his cock.

"Fuck me, you sexy Arab," Emmett bid. Nasir pressed his manhood into Emmett. The relaxed ring of muscle gave and Nasir felt himself enter Emmett's body. They both gave a moan. Nasir pushed an inch in and pulled back until just his head remained inside. Nasir wanted to go slow and let Emmett get used to him. He was very aware that he did not usually take such care with his bottoms, but this man was special. Emmett was not like the men he usually slept with. Nasir very much wanted this to be good for Emmett. He was quite sure he would want to do this again.

"Ugh, yeah," Emmett felt Nasir fill him. He reached back a hand to Nasir's hip to still him a moment. "Shit. Just hold still a second. Let me get used to you."

"You feel so good, Emmett," Nasir kissed his way across the bigger man's shoulder. Emmett took several deep breaths. Then he pulled at Nasir's hip.

"Huh," Nasir felt nearly all of his post encased with Emmett's body as he pushed further into the tight ass.

"Give me all that dick," Emmett begged. His eyes went wide and then closed as Nasir sank all nine inches up his ass. "Oh, fuck!"

"Gah-ha," Nasir lay with his hips pressed into Emmett's firm glutes, his bone buried within him. The sensation of the tight hot slick confines around his prick within Emmett's body nearly drove him beyond thought. "Allah, you're ass is so good."

"God, that's what I needed. Fuck me, stud," Emmett cried. Nasir moved his hips back to pull out a few inches and pushed back in.

"Hoh," Nasir buried himself completely in Emmett's ass.

"Ugh," Emmett felt Nasir's bone brush his prostate. Nasir pulled back again and began a slow and deep rhythm. Emmett rested his right foot on Nasir's right thigh. Nasir did not mind one bit. Emmett braced his hands on the headboard as the top pumped into him faster.

"Ug. Huh," Emmett felt the hard spike poke at that magic place inside him. The man who took his ass with such skill reached around him at that moment and took hold of his aching cock. "Oh, my, god," Emmett whimpered as Nasir began to stroke him in time with his thrusts. As Nasir pushed into Emmett he stroked upward with his slick hand.

"A'jabani haqqan!" Nasir cried as he pumped his spear in Emmett's ass. Emmett was only barely aware the man who made love to him reverted to his native language.

"Jesus! Fuck!" Emmett squeezed his eyes shut as the staff inside him rubbed ever faster against his gland and the slick hand rode his throbbing bone. He was rapidly approaching what threatened to be the biggest orgasm of his life. Nasir's thrusts became erratic. Both men began to tremble. Emmett was sure he could feel the rod that thrust into him faster and faster grow even harder. Completely without realizing it Nasir stopped stroking Emmett in time with his bucks into him and just held the throbbing joint. This was the only reason Emmett had not come already.

"Allah!" Nasir was at the point where he barely had any control over his muscles. His body shook as he reached the point of no return. "I'm coming!" he threw his head back. "Haa!" His thrusts ceased and he just held himself mostly buried inside Emmett as he blew out deep within him. The throb of the erupting organ against his prostate pushed Emmett over the edge.

"Ungh!" Emmett shuddered against Nasir's sweaty chest as his weapon exploded in Nasir's hand. Nasir felt the organ pulse in his hand as Emmett came with him. Nasir gently moved his oily fingers on the throbbing hose as his own load spewed deep inside the bigger man's body. Bolt after bolt of jizz shot from Emmett's prick. Spunk painted his chest, chin and the hotel linens. Both men's bodies visibly relaxed while they panted and their orgasms waned. Nasir moved his hips back and gave one last deep thrust into Emmett.

"Huh," Nasir buried his still hard every inch in Emmett's ass.

"Ugh," Emmett echoed as more juice oozed from his slit. Nasir lay against Emmett while they both caught their breath. Emmett reached his right hand down to hold Nasir's hip lest he should try to pull out. Both men were completely limp save for the yet hard pricks in Emmett's ass and Nasir's hand. A few minutes passed while their breathing evened out and they relaxed further.

"Mmm," Nasir sounded groggy. "If we are not careful we'll fall asleep like this." Nasir snuggled his face up closer to Emmett's back. Emmett reached around to rub Nasir's head.

"You mean I could wake up with you inside me?" Emmett turned his head and smiled. "I wouldn't mind that at all." He ran his fingers through Nasir's short black hair. "You are an incredible lover, Mr. al Qasimi."

"So are you, my big beautiful American," Nasir lightly moved his hand up Emmett's still hard shaft and felt the glob of semen that clung to the serpent's head. He looked up as he pulled his hand away. "Oh" Nasir brought his hand to his mouth and sucked the spunk off his fingers. "Damn, you taste good." Nasir carefully pulled out of Emmett and pulled him over onto his back. He took hold of the yet hard bone again as he took it in his mouth.

"Umm," Emmett moaned as Nasir gently sucked him and used his hand to milk him of every drop he had to give. Nasir reluctantly let go of Emmett's spent cock. He looked up at Emmett's face.

"There is more," Nasir leaned over the bigger man and slurped the jizz from Emmett's chin. He ran his tongue along the line spunk painted up Emmett's right pec. Nasir lapped at Emmett's nipple. He then moved up and covered Emmett's mouth with his own. Emmett welcomed the cummy tongue and enjoyed tasting himself in Nasir's mouth. Nasir broke the kiss and smiled down into Emmett's face. Emmett pulled, pushed and kicked the bedspread away along with the blanket without either of them actually having to get up. He pulled the sheet over them both and reached for the light switch.

"Let's just relax a little bit," Emmett settled into the pillows. Nasir laid down half on Emmett with his face on Emmett's broad chest and his leg over Emmett's thigh. He cupped muscular man's other pec with his hand. Emmett wrapped his arms around Nasir and held him close.

"This is nice," Emmett closed his eyes as he rubbed his cheek against the top of Nasir's head. He was glad Nasir so readilly cuddled up to him. Emmett had been afraid that he would leave after their sex and he so wanted the man to spend the night with him.

"I could definitely get used to this," Nasir agreed. Once again he surprised himself. Nasir had never just laid and enjoyed the afterglow of lovemaking with another man. He found he was content in Emmett's arms like he had never been before. The scent of their love enfolded them like a comforting blanket. With their bodies entwined both men were soon asleep in each others arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Liz, you are the twin sister I never had. I love sharing a brain with you.

Anyone who has not read Equal & Opposite, or is not now reading Errors & Omissions should go do so right now. Links to both are in my profile.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyers. I just take them out and play with them. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Morning After**

1.5 Years Ago

Nasir al Qasimi awoke with a start. He lifted his head from the center of Emmett's chest. He blinked several times and looked around the room. Nasir quickly realized that it was the light that woke him. The curtains in Emmett's room were not drawn. It was past dawn and the sun was over the horizon. Nasir's movement woke Emmett.

"Mmm. Morning, sexy," Emmett stretched and flexed his muscles. As Nasir's wit returned to him, his eyes widened and fear painted his face. Emmett reached to Nasir.

"What?" Emmett was concerned. He rubbed the darker man's shoulder.

"Hoh!" was all Nasir said. He started to get up.

"Hey," Emmett grabbed Nasir's arm. "I want you to know, I had a really great time last night."

"Yeah," Nasir gave a quick agreement. The sheet that covered them flew as Nasir tore out of the bed. Emmett leaned up on his elbows and lay naked as Nasir all but jumped into his suit pants. He pulled on his shirt and stuffed his boxers and socks in his pockets.

"What's up, Nasir?" Emmett asked as he watched the man step into his shoes and grab his jacket from the chair. Nasir stopped suddenly and looked to Emmett as though seeing him for the first time that morning. He dashed to the side of the bed.

Nasir put a hand tenderly to the side of Emmett's face. "Shukran," he paused the briefest moment as they looked into each other's eyes. Then Nasir ran to the door and was down the hall before it closed.

"Whatever the hell that means," Emmett said to the empty room and dropped back on the bed. He put his hands to his face and just lay there. This was not how he had hoped waking up next to Nasir would go. He really liked the sexy and intelligent man. And not just because the sex had been incredible. Nasir was exotic and hot and fascinating. Emmett had hoped they could wake up and snuggle for a bit, explore each other's bodies some more and go to breakfast. He would have been more than willing to postpone his morning trip to the gym for that. But it was not meant to be. Emmett rose from the bed, stretched again and headed for the shower.

* * *

The sixty five hundred square foot two bedroom villa was decorated with bright, loud, busy colors. Amid the loudness, it was still and quiet. The lock at the front door gave an almost inaudible click and Nasir slowly opened the door. He heard nothing and crept inside ever so carefully, shutting the door behind him. Nasir took off his shoes so that he could walk barefoot, and therefore silently, on the tile floor. He slowly made his way deeper into the villa, listening carefully as he went. He saw that the door to his bedroom was closed. Kasim, if he had been up, would probably think he had been in there. Nasir gave a silent gasp and froze as he saw that the door to Kasim's bedroom was wide open. Was Kasim up already? Where was he? Nasir looked around frantically and listened for the sound of the shower or anything that might give him a clue as to his brother's location. He could not be caught sneaking in after a night out and smelling of sex. He could not face the interrogation that would unquestionably follow. Nasir heard absolutely nothing and realized his only safety was to get behind the door to his own bedroom as quickly as possible. He started across the spacious living room and that was when he caught sight of his brother. The French doors to the private courtyard stood open. Kasim lay on a chaise lounge. It was clear he had passed out drunk by the very nearly empty bottle of Jack Daniels on it's side by his chaise. Kasim was probably once wrapped up in the long, plush, white, hotel-provided robe he wore, but it was open now. Nasir had seen his brother naked before and did not care to again. He rushed across the spacious living room and quickly closed himself in his room.

Nasir breathed a sigh of relief as he leaned on the inside of the closed door. After a moment he walked further into the room and shed what little of his suit he had put on. He strode naked into the ensuite marble bath. He needed a shower to wake up properly and face the day, and people, but was at the same time loathe to wash the smell of Emmett off of himself. As Nasir stepped into the spray of hot water, he thought about Emmett. He hated leaving him like that this morning. When he realized what time it was and that he had spent the night, he flew into a blind panic. The thought of Kasim waiting for him and demanding answers was terrifying. Or his father! That would have been far worse. Nasir shuddered in the hot water at that thought. He had never intended to spend the night with Emmett. And yet the realization came as a bit of a shock that it had been the most satisfying and fulfilling night of his life. Emmett was not only breathtaking, but was the most genuine and open man he had ever met. They had lain in each other's arms all night. Nasir had never slept all night with anyone before. The more he thought about Emmett the more intrigued he became. The men with whom he had sexual encounters were almost exclusively about the sex. Some of them wanted to talk, but Nasir usually found them vapid when they opened their mouths. Their mouths were usually good for only one thing. Nasir's limp dick gave a twitch as he remembered how good Emmett was at that too, really good, but Emmett was so much more than that. The more Nasir thought about it the more upset he was with himself for letting the panic seize him and fleeing without a word. He so wanted to tell Emmett that he had a great time too, better than great actually. In truth, he hadn't wanted to leave Emmett at all. Emmett probably would not want to see him again after his crazed flight. That thought distressed him more than he thought it would. Nasir had never met anyone like Emmett and he sure wanted more. More of his smile, more of his mind, more of his body, more of everything Emmett had to offer. Nasir finished his shower and stepped out to grab a waiting towel. First he had some business to take care of. There was no doubt in his mind that his father had been up for hours.

* * *

Emmett walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He went to his suitcase and pulled out clean socks, jock, shorts and tank for his trip down to the gym. He bent to pull on the jock and found his towel in the way. Emmett pulled off the towel and dropped it on the floor. He wondered why he wore a towel out into the room at all. It was a habit he developed in college, when he lived with Seth, that evidently stuck with him. It was not at all uncommon for them to sit around watching television in those days, Emmett in his towel and Seth in his great voluminous hooded robe that was far too big on him. They would relax in the evening often with Seth's feet in his lap. That is to say, the evenings when Seth was not out performing his version of a public service by determining for the whole metropolitan area just who the good tops really were. With Seth now on his mind, Emmett walked to the chair where he left his jacket to retrieve his phone. It was not too early. Emmett hit speed dial one and adjusted himself in his jock while it rang.

"Hi, Emmy!" came the happy voice.

"Good morning, Lady Clearwater," Emmett teased.

"Ass. How's Vegas?" Seth asked.

"Vegas is actually a lot more interesting than I thought it would be," Emmett confessed.

"I hear the sound of a man in your voice. Talk to me," Seth divined.

"Is now a good time?" Emmett asked.

"Garrett just left for his office. Now is perfect. Go," Seth commanded.

"Seth, I met the hottest guy," Emmett stated.

"You met a hot guy," Seth repeated. "You attract hot guys like a magnet picks up paperclips. There's more to it than that or you wouldn't be calling me," Seth's insight never failed him.

"Okay, I really like this guy. He's not only gorgeous, he's smart and clever and funny. He took me out to dinner last night at a really nice place and even arranged for a private dinning room for us. It was in their wine cellar actually," Emmett explained.

"With what I know that you know about wine, that's kinda funny," Seth was amused.

"We had such a great time talking. If that dinner were still going on now, it would be fine with me. It was so great just getting to know him," Emmett stated. "We even took off our shoes so we could play footsie while we ate."

"That's sweet. But what happened after dinner, Emmy?" Seth's tone indicated he already knew.

"I asked him up to my room to slip into something more comfortable," Emmett spoke with a smile on his face at the memory.

"And might that something more comfortable have been you?" Seth teased. Emmett had to giggle.

"Seth, this guy is hot all over. He's furry, you know I like that, and hung and he knows how to use it. He fucked my cum right outta me. And then sucked my dick. And can he fucking kiss!" Emmett gushed. "This was like the best night I've had in a long time. And it's been a long time."

"You haven't been with anyone since, what was the name of that guy that went with us to the wine country? The one that didn't like me? Cretin?" Seth mused.

"Colin," Emmett corrected.

"Right. That's what I said. Cretin," Seth was flat.

"Yeah, okay," Emmett gave in. "But you're right, not since then. You know I don't just pick up a guy to get off. That's what porn is for. I have to be interested in the person. You know that. But Seth, this was way better than it ever was with Colin, or Christopher, or David, or Mark," Emmett named off romantic interests that did not work out. "This was the best sex I've had since I don't know when. Plus, I feel like we connected in more ways than just physically, you know?"

"I do know, Honey. I sure do," Seth agreed. "I know he likes to kiss. That's a good sign. Does he like to cuddle after is my next question."

"Sweetie, he fell asleep in my arms with his head on my chest," Emmett closed his eyes as he relayed and replayed the very pleasant memory in his mind.

"That must mean he really likes you, because that couldn't have been comfortable. You're like a rock," Seth was flip. "Did he spend the night?"

"He, did," Emmett said.

"Uh-oh. I hear that tone. What happened this morning?" Seth asked.

"This morning was a little weird, I have to say. He looked at me and put a hand on my face and then muttered something in Arabic and flew out the door," Emmett detailed.

"Did you say Arabic?" Seth asked the next obvious question.

"Oh, yeah. Did I mention he's from the United Arab Emirates?" Emmett informed.

"Oh, okay, well. Wherever the hell that is!" Seth exclaimed.

"Persian Gulf area. Think Saudi Arabia. That's where I thought he was from when I first saw him," Emmett clarified. He sat down in a chair and threw one leg over the arm. He cupped his free hand protectively over his full jock pouch without thinking.

"Oh. He looks Saudi?" Seth queried.

"Yeah, but super cute," Emmett stressed.

"Does he wear a sheet?" Seth was flip.

"They dress like us, Seth. Or, at least, I think they do. They do here. I guess I don't know how they dress at home. He was wearing a suit when I first saw him, but he did have on one of those white cloth scarf things they wear on their heads," Emmett informed.

"How did you meet him?" Seth asked the innocuous question. Emmett cringed. There it was. Leave it to Seth to take him to the one place he didn't want to go.

"And there is the something you don't want to tell me. Out with it," Seth ordered. Emmett took a deep breath. He knew better than anyone that with little or no evidence at all, Seth the All Seeing could arrive at exactly the right conclusion every time.

"Okay, I told you I had to meet with the rep from the parent company of the construction company building the new hotel complex here, right?" Emmett began.

"You didn't! I mean, yes you did tell me that, but you didn't sleep with your client, Emmy, did you?" Seth spoke with passion.

"Not quite," Emmett evaded.

"Was his dick in your ass, or was it not?" Seth cut to the chase.

"The person I came here to meet with is his brother," Emmett explained. "I can quite unequivocally say, his brother's dick was not in my ass, nor, I can assure you, will it ever be."

"That still sounds a little close to the fire to me," Seth's concern was clear in his voice.

"You know, Seth, you just never know where or when you're gonna meet the right guy," Emmett stated.

"I know that's true. Nobody knows that better than I do. I never saw Garrett coming," Seth confessed. The hotel phone in Emmett's room rang at that moment.

"Seth, hold on a second," Emmett turned and picked up the hotel phone on the desk. "Hello."

"Mr. McCarty, this is Jack Carter, secretary to Sheikh al Qasimi. We met yesterday," the officious man spoke.

"Oh, good morning, Mr. Carter. Yes, I remember you," Emmett was polite.

"Mr. Nasir al Qasimi would like to schedule a follow up meeting with you at his villa at one o'clock over lunch. Does that work for your schedule, Mr. McCarty?" Jack asked.

"I will make it work, Mr. Carter," Emmett assured.

"Villa fifteen. Kindly be punctual. Good day, Mr. McCarty," the man said and promptly hung up.

"Huh," Emmett hung up the house phone and returned his cell to his ear. "That was the efficient if not overly pleasant secretary. I have a lunch date, I mean, meeting with Nasir, that's his name by the way, at one."

"Emmy, he sounds really great and I'm happy for you. You know I am. But be careful, okay?" Seth showed his brotherly concern.

"I will," Emmett assured.

"Okay, I love you, kisses," Seth spoke.

"I love you too, Sweetie, bye," Emmett pressed end on his phone and set it down. His foot nudged something under his chair as he stood up. Emmett squatted down and picked up Nasir's discarded belt. "Would you look at that?" Emmett said to himself. He coiled it up and set it atop his suitcase as he finished dressing for the gym.

* * *

Emmett felt comfortable wearing jeans, as he had the night before, and a soft cotton button shirt that hugged the curves of his big chest nicely. He carried his small briefcase and the rolled up plans from the construction site. Emmett walked along the path through manicured gardens looking for villa fifteen. It was not hard to find. The villas had doorbells lest someone deep within should not hear a meager knock. Emmett pushed the button and almost immediately the door swung open. The broad smile Emmett did not even realize he wore faded when he saw that the person opening it was not Nasir.

"Hi, um," Emmett began.

"Mr. McCarty?" the uniformed butler asked.

"Yes," Emmett confirmed.

"Do please come in, sir. Mr. al Qasimi is expecting you," the man stepped aside. Emmett smiled to himself as he walked into the marble entry of the spacious villa. The butler closed the door and followed Emmett.

"May I get you something to drink, sir?" the man asked.

"Iced tea?" Emmett said.

"Very good, sir," the butler headed for the large bar in one corner of the room. French doors stood open to the spacious private courtyard with private pool and jacuzzi. Nasir was out there on the phone. He turned and his face lit up when he saw Emmett. Emmett gave a wave and Nasir walked inside. Nasir wore black jeans and a white polo shirt that complimented his skin tone. He finished his phone conversation in Arabic and flipped the phone closed.

"Emmett," Nasir reached out to take Emmett's hand. He did not even attempt the pretense of a shake. "Thank you so much for coming."

"Of course," Emmett wore a warm smile.

"Come sit down with me," Nasir pulled Emmett by the hand to a round table that could seat four. The butler brought a tall glass of iced tea, which he carried on a small silver tray, no less, and placed the glass at Emmett's right hand.

"You don't want a glass of wine or a beer or something?" Nasir asked.

"I might be persuaded to have a beer, but I thought this was a business meeting," Emmett said.

"So it is," Nasir looked to the butler, "That will be all."

"You don't want me to serve lunch, sir?" the man gestured to the trays with silver domes lined up on the long bar.

"No. We can get it. Thank you and go," Nasir bid.

"Very good, gentlemen. Please ring when you would like me to tidy up after your lunch ," and with that the man finally withdrew.

"That's better," Nasir smiled. He made a point of kicking off his shoes under the clear glass table.

Emmett could not help but chuckle. "You like that, huh?"

"Yes, very much. I have never done this before and I like it a lot," Nasir explained. "Now I don't want to sit at a table with you and not touch your big strong feet."

"Well, I like it too, Nasir," Emmett pushed his shoes off and, like at dinner the night before, gathered Nasir's feet between his.

"There. Very nice. Now, business," Nasir began.

"I've never had a business meeting like this," Emmett rubbed Nasir's foot.

"Neither have I," Nasir wore a big grin. "First, I have very bad news. Or not, depending on how you look at it. These plans," Nasir patted the long rolled up tubes Emmett brought, "must be scrapped. The design must be completely reworked."

"Nasir," Emmett was taken aback, "these plans were approved well in advance. The equipment is all on site. Some of it has been installed already. The firm I work for has spent a great deal of time and a great deal of your money on these plans."

Nasir gave a shrug and his smile did not falter. "I can spend more money on a new design or having what is already built torn down and rebuilt. I have decided, or rather Kasim has decided with a little help from me, that we would rather spend the money on you. Your firm, I mean. Will you lead the design team?" Nasir seemed excited by this prospect.

"I actually didn't lead the team the first go around. You need a senior designer for a project like this. The lead designer's kid is really sick and he can't leave town. I was the next most familiar with the project so they sent me in his place," Emmett explained.

"I am sorry for the man and his child, but I am glad it worked out the way it did," Nasir smiled.

"Yeah, me too," Emmett agreed. He put his hands on the table. "I am going to need to spend some time at the construction site and talk at length with the lead designer," Emmett informed.

"Good. So," Nasir tapped the table, "no more business today. Now I can do what I wanted to do the moment you came in the door," Nasir rose from the table.

"What?" Emmett asked as Nasir took his hand. Nasir said nothing and Emmett obediently followed to one of the big plush red living room sofas. Nasir pushed Emmett to sit down and then straddled his solid thighs and sat in Emmett's lap, crotch to crotch. Nasir took Emmett's head in his hands and covered Emmett's mouth with his own. Emmett closed his eyes as Nasir took his mouth with the same passion and intensity that he had in bed the night before. He rubbed his hands up Nasir's back as the man stuck his tongue as far down his throat as he could. At last Nasir broke the kiss that left them both breathless and looked into the crystal blue eyes. Emmett let his head lay tilted back on the sofa cushion where Nasir left it. He swallowed audibly.

"Damn, Nasir. I told you if you kiss me like that again . . . " Emmett began.

"I know," Nasir gave a pleased smile. He put his hands atop Emmett's head and ran his thumb lovingly across Emmett's forehead. "You are hungry?"

"You make me very hungry," Emmett gave a grin.

"I mean for food," Nasir climbed off of Emmett to his feet. He took the bigger man's hand again and pulled him toward the bar.

"I guess I am hungry for that too," Emmett confessed.

"There are sandwiches and vegetables with dips and crackers and cheeses," Nasir took the domes off all the plates. "What would you like?"

"Lets just sit right here at the bar. No need to be formal," Emmett started to slide into one of four bar stools. "Oh! Now that business is over, as you said, I have something for you," Emmett headed back to his briefcase. He extracted the coiled up belt he found on the floor of his room.

"What is that?" Nasir did not recognize what it was in Emmett's hand. Emmett held it by the buckle and let it unroll.

"Your belt. You left in such a hurry, I'm not surprised you forgot it. Thought you might want it back," Emmett was sorry he said anything from the look on Nasir's face. He coiled it back up and returned to the bar. Emmett tried to make light, "I was considering making you come back to my room to get it," he gave a leering smile as he set it on the bar. They took tall stools with red leather seats and backs, side by side, and faced each other. Nasir took Emmett's hands in his.

"Emmett, I am so sorry about this morning. I owe you an apology and an explanation," Nasir began. "I feel terrible about it. I did not intend to spend the night."

"I see," Emmett dropped his gaze. Nasir could see the disappointment that Emmett tried to hide.

"I am making it worse," Nasir shook his head. "Please understand that this is very new to me. I have never spent the night with anyone before. I liked it very much. Sleeping in your arms was, well, it was wonderful. Better than I could have imagined."

Emmett gave a smile. "I liked it too," he squeezed Nasir's hand.

"When I woke and saw that it was morning, I panicked. I share this villa with Kasim and I would not have been able to explain where I was," Nasir spoke.

"I understand, Nasir," Emmett said reassuringly. "I know you have to hide and I am sorry about that."

"I would so liked to have lain naked with you a little longer," Nasir shook his head. "Or a lot longer."

"Among other things, I hope," Emmett gave a grin.

"Oh, yes," Nasir wholeheartedly agreed. "Instead, I ran without a word. I can never undo that, and for that I am truly sorry."

"Not without a word exactly," Emmett corrected.

"Did I say something? I don't remember," Nasir furrowed his brow.

"You put your hand on my face, which was very sweet by the way, and you said 'shukran'," Emmett informed.

"Did I?" Nasir gave a giggle and shook his head.

"Care to tell me what it means?" Emmett asked.

"It means, thank you," Nasir translated.

"Well, you are very welcome, sir, and shukran to you too," Emmett gave a warm smile. Nasir leaned close to Emmett and gave him a tender kiss on his lips.

"You are very good to me, my big beautiful American," Nasir spoke against Emmett's mouth and kissed him again.

"So," Emmett looked around the vast villa, "you have to share this tiny little place with Kasim, huh? Where is your very friendly brother anyway?"

"Kasim has meetings with inspectors from the state. He will be tied up with them at the site all afternoon," Nasir was clearly pleased.

"Hmm," Emmett gave a dimpled grin. "What did you have planned to pass the time?"

"Several options come to mind and they all involve you naked," Nasir smiled. Emmett reached for one of the finger sandwiches. He continued to hold Nasir's hand. They both began to nibble with only their free hand and held hands while they ate. This went on for a few minutes while they both munched thoughtfully.

"I told my best friend, Seth, about you," Emmett confessed.

"Is he . . . ?" Nasir still had trouble saying it out loud.

"Gay?" Emmett finished for him. "Yes, he is."

"What did you tell him?" Nasir was intrigued.

"I told him that I met a great guy who is smart and sexy and can really kiss, and fuck," Emmett gave his grin.

"You flatter me. It is nice that you have someone you can talk to," Nasir said wistfully.

"I take it you don't," Emmett spoke. "You can't be the only gay man in the Emirates."

"Hardly, but they don't self identify as gay. It is too dangerous. Homosexuality is punishable by death in my country," Nasir said casually.

"No shit?!" Emmett asked with wide eyes. "No wonder you have to hide."

"I don't want to talk about this any more," Nasir shook his head. "Tell me about Seth."

"Well, Seth is a Native American, so his skin is darker than yours. And he's a little guy, about that tall," Emmett held out his hand. "He's been my best friend for about seven years now. I met him when I started dating his ex, and when that fell apart Seth and I stayed very close friends. We were roommates all through college and until just recently, actually. Seth is a real character and very intuitive. He's the best friend a guy could have. I love him like a brother. Much more so than my own brother, in fact," Emmett gave a shrug.

"Do you think he would like me?" Nasir asked.

"I know he would," Emmett was certain.

"How do you know?" Nasir crunched a carrot stick.

"Because I like you," Emmett was frank.

"I hope one day to meet him," Nasir said quietly.

"I would love that," Emmett smiled.

"Would you like to go for a swim?" Nasir slid off his stool and headed for the French doors.

"But, I don't have a bathing suit, Nasir," Emmett spoke with obvious false modesty as he followed Nasir out into the sunlight.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? The hotel has two rules for the pool," Nasir tried to sound serious. "Bathing suits are not allowed."

"Even at the big main pool for regular hotel guests?" Emmett asked.

"I think they might waive that rule at the main pool, but it is definitely enforced here," Nasir gave a firm nod.

"I see. What's the second rule?" Emmett continued to play along.

"Never ever forget rule number one," Nasir gave a playful grin.

"And who enforces this rule at these private pools, I wonder," Emmett mused aloud.

"At this one, I do," Nasir tapped himself on the chest.

"Well, I certainly don't want to get into any trouble," Emmett began to unbutton his shirt.

"I'll get that for you," Nasir stepped up close to Emmett and continued to unbutton his shirt. Unlike last night, when he wanted to rip the shirt off Emmett, he took his time. Emmett pulled Nasir's polo out of his pants as Nasir opened his shirt. Nasir pushed the shirt off the bigger man's shoulders and bent to give a slow wide lick across a nipple. Emmett dropped his shirt on a chaise. He pulled Nasir's shirt up over his head. During the second Nasir's head was inside his shirt Emmett took hold of Nasir's torso and held the darker man to him tightly while bending him backward somewhat and took a brown nipple in his mouth.

"Uh!" Nasir struggled the rest of the way out of his polo while the stronger man licked and nipped at his right nipple. He dropped his shirt on the tile and ran his hands over Emmett's shoulders. Emmett took his mouth from Nasir's chest and let him stand up straight.

"How I am supposed to just swim with you when you are so sexy?" Emmett ran his hands over Nasir's defined hairy chest.

"You are going to make me hard before I even get out of these pants," Nasir commented. Emmett reached for the button of his jeans.

"That sounds like a really good reason to get you out of your pants," Emmett unbuttoned and unzipped Nasir's black jeans. His eyebrows shot up when he discovered that Nasir, like he himself, wore nothing beneath his jeans.

"Oh, baby, is that hot!" Emmett spread the flaps of Nasir's open jeans and stuck his fingers down around Nasir's growing bone. "You're not gonna make it in the pool, you know that, right?"

"Then stop," Nasir shook his head and pulled at Emmett's wrists.

"But, why?" Emmett was quite taken aback. Nasir reached to his belt buckle.

"Because, you are not going to suck my dick until I damn near come and still have your pants on again," Nasir knelt down as he unfastened Emmett's belt and opened his jeans. He leaned in to plant kisses in Emmett's pubes as he pulled his pants down. Emmett's manhood was only half hard when it swung free. The snake's head had only just begun to peek out from it's cowl. "So beautiful!" Nasir scooped Emmett completely in his mouth.

"Ugh!" Emmett clutched to Nasir's head. He felt the velvet tongue move on his sensitive side. Emmett held Nasir's head tight to his body as his joint grew down the kneeling man's throat. In short order Nasir could not breathe as the serpent crawled down and expanded in his throat. If having every inch of this magnificent man's big thick dick down his throat meant he had to forgo air, then he would gladly suffocate. Eventually his body overruled his brain and Nasir pulled back on the big mast. Emmett let go of Nasir's head and watched as the man slowly pulled off his now throbbing crank and took a much needed breath.

"You are really good at that," Emmett smiled down. Nasir helped Emmett out of his pants and socks and threw them on the chaise with his shirt. He stood and dropped his jeans. Nasir's fully hard spike swung directly into Emmett's hand.

"Now it's my turn," Emmett knelt down before the darker man and rubbed his face on the dark prick. Emmett looked up at Nasir when he realized that precum was smeared across his upper lip. Emmett made a point of licking his lips. He took hold of the long stalk and gave a wet kiss on the snake's eye. Emmett ignored Nasir's cock for a moment as he helped the darker man step out of his pants and socks which landed in the pile. He ran his hands up Nasir's dark hairy legs. Emmett just looked up and admired the view a moment. Then he stood and put his hands firmly on Nasir's shoulders. Emmett directed Nasir backward to a chaise. "Now lay down and get comfortable," Emmett ordered.

"What are you planning to do?" Nasir asked as he stretched out on the deep cushion of the lounge chair.

"You tasted my cum last night. I have yet to taste yours," Emmett settled himself between Nasir's legs on the chaise.

"You want to suck me off?" Nasir teased.

"I'm going to suck you off," Emmett nuzzled into Nasir's big balls. No man had ever smelled so intoxicating. Emmett rolled the testicles around in their loose nest of skin with his tongue and bathed the whole lightly furry sac in his saliva. Nasir put his arms above his head and luxuriated in the exquisite tongue work on his scrotum.

"Ugh. That is so good, Emmett," Nasir felt the skilled tongue curl beneath his spit soaked bag. Emmett lapped ever lower on Nasir's perineum.

"Suck me now," Nasir breathed.

"Not yet," Emmett snaked his tongue down into the downy crack.

"I didn't think you would, huh!" Nasir closed his eyes and threw his head back as Emmett's tongue found his hole. "Ugh, do that," Nasir finished his thought. Emmett raised his head.

"You didn't think I would want to lick your ass? Nasir, there is not one inch of you I don't want to taste," Emmett wiggled his tongue back down to Nasir's hole.

"Ugh, yeah. Tongue me," Nasir spread his legs and tilted his hips up to give Emmett greater access. He felt Emmett's tongue push into his relaxing hole. "Allah! No one has ever done this to me before!"

Emmett jabbed his tongue as deep into Nasir as he could and then slowly pulled it out. "Nasir, I would do more than this to your sweet ass if you asked me to. I am much happier on the bottom, but if you asked me to fuck you I would. I've done it a few times and I know what I'm doing," Emmett stated. Nasir looked down at Emmett's face between his legs.

"I have never been fucked," Nasir was wide eyed as he slowly shook his head. It was clear that Emmett alone could make him consider it.

"Doesn't have to be today," Emmett cocked his head. He moved up over Nasir and straddled one leg. Emmett gave a wet kiss on Nasir's sensitive cum tube and the quivering penis gave a jump. Emmett smiled and brought the tip of his tongue to the serpent's seeping eye. The hard spear flexed again and hit Emmett on the chin.

"Oh, suck me," Nasir bid. Emmett carefully brought the fingers of one hand to steady the throbbing staff as he gave tiny little licks along Nasir's sensitive cum tube.

"Ugh. Fuck," Nasir whimpered as the tormenting tongue danced down his shaft from his half cowled head down to his heavy nuts and back up. He looked down to watch Emmett torture his aching cock. "Please suck me," Nasir begged. The bigger man gave a mischievous grin and planted his tongue full on the lightly furry sac. He gave one broad lick up the length of Nasir's cum tube to his mostly exposed leaking head. Nasir's entire body gave a shudder.

"Huh. Please suck me now," Nasir continued to beg. Emmett wrapped his hand around the throbbing organ and pulled down just a little to roll the foreskin clear of Nasir's head. He ran his tongue through the deep slit. Emmett pulled the skin up to cover Nasir's head and stuck his tongue in the sleeve.

"Oh-ho. Please suck me, Emmett," Nasir begged with his head back as he felt the man's tongue move around his head within his skin. Emmett pulled the skin down again and ran his tongue through the wet slit again.

"Do you like my dick?" Nasir asked with a thick voice. Emmett looked up at Nasir.

"I love your dick," Emmett gave it a slow stroke.

"Then please suck it," Nasir begged. Half of Emmett's face curled up in an evil grin.

"I will. Just relax," Emmett lipped at the snake's exposed head. Each time he touched his tongue to the deep slit he closed his mouth around most of Nasir's head and slowly pulled his lips off. Nasir looked down and watched the stronger man torment him.

"Ugh," Nasir waited until Emmett was closing his mouth around him again and tensed to thrust up into his mouth. Emmett saw it coming. The bigger man moved with him as the hard spike jabbed up at him.

"Uh!," Nasir cried out in frustration. He quickly reached for Emmett's head. Emmett was just as quick and took hold of Nasir's wrists.

"No. Just relax, Nasir," Emmett spoke softly.

"You are killing me, Emmett. Please suck my dick," Nasir put his arms back behind his head.

"You want me to suck you now?" Emmett gave a smile.

"Please suck me. Please, Emmett," Nasir begged. Emmett figured he had tortured the hot guy long enough. He licked his lips and went down on the throbbing post. Nasir arched his back as his prick sank down the deep skilled throat at last.

"Gah! Yes!" Nasir cried out. He felt Emmett's nose press into his trimmed black pubes. Nasir struggled to control his breathing as his engorged cock rested in the tight hot wet sensual embrace of the other man's throat. "Ugh. Emmett," Nasir called as the talented tongue began to move against his sensitive cum tube. Emmett slowly drew his mouth up the throbbing crank, far enough to catch a breath through his nose, and sank back down.

"Oh, shit," Nasir held his eyes closed and his head back as the skilled mouth moved up and down his straining pole. Emmett knew he had Nasir too charged up. He could not fully suck the twitching organ in his mouth or it would be all over. He had this beautiful Arab's body completely within his power and they both knew it. Emmett slowly and gently moved his mouth on the throbbing joint. He massaged the rock hard joint with his lips and caressed the sensitive cum tube with his tongue. Emmett took hold of Nasir's heavy stones with his right hand. He ran his left hand up the prone body to the firm hairy pecs. He slowly drew his mouth up and down the quivering bone as he held the hairy tightening sac. Nasir felt Emmett grip his nuts and take hold of his right nipple as he was blown ever so slowly and gently. Emmett was powerfully turned on by the sexy man he serviced. He rubbed his sizable erection on Nasir's shin as he sucked him.

"Ugh. Emmett, you are so gonna make me come," Nasir moved his head from side to side. In response Emmett slowed his ministrations further. He wanted this to last as long as possible. He wanted to take Nasir to the edge and keep him there as long as he could. Nasir looked down on the man who fellated him and noticed that the sucking mouth had slowed down. He felt the hand gently massage his scrotum.

"Please don't slow down. Suck! Make me come. Ugh," Nasir was nearly out of his mind. The man in control did not heed him. Emmett very gently moved the big stones in their silky sac. He ever so slowly sucked the straining penis into his mouth and moved his tongue against it as he pulled back. Nasir looked down and watched the master make slow sensual love to him. He began to flex his hips as Emmett brought his mouth down. Emmett responded by taking hold of Nasir's hips and holding him in place.

"Ugh. Please make me come, Emmett. You are killing me!" Nasir pleaded. At last Emmett increased his pace and Nasir sucked in a stricken gasp. His breath became ragged and the muscles of his entire body began to tremble.

"Ugh. Huh. Yes," Nasir reached down and gripped Emmett's muscular shoulders. He knew he would never be allowed to hold his head. "Let me come now! Make me come!" Nasir cried. Emmett felt Nasir's entire body react as he took the bone down his throat again. Nasir's eyes went wide and his breath caught as his post sank down the skilled throat. Emmett gave short deep powerful siphoning sucks on the throbbing mast and this pushed the shaking man over the edge. Nasir's eyes were open, but he could not see. Emmett felt the hard spear in his throat grow even bigger. He felt the cum tube expand against his tongue.

"Guh!" Nasir shook beneath the expertly siphoning man. His powerful orgasm hit him like a brick. "Haaa!" His iron hard weapon exploded in Emmett's throat. Emmett thrilled to the choking quantity of juice that poured forth.

"Ungh!" Nasir let go of the broad strong shoulders and dropped back on the chaise as his load spewed down the bigger man's throat. Emmett pulled up some and sucked properly on the blasting organ. Nasir thrashed beneath Emmett as his seed gushed into the sucking mouth. Emmett loved the copious outpouring of semen and happily gulped Nasir down as his mouth filled over and over. Nasir was beyond reason as his bone pulsed and his jizz shot in the ever thirsty mouth. Emmett happily drank the sweet cream from the flowing hose.

"Ugh, no!" Nasir panted as his orgasm diminished. He at last found the wit to grab Emmett's head to still him. Emmett clutched his lips to the hard prick as Nasir's essence continued to ooze into his mouth.

"Ugh. Huh," Nasir rolled his head from side to side. He held Emmett still. Emmett did not fight this as he knew some men were just too sensitive and could not take being sucked when they came. This did not stop him from moving his tongue on Nasir's cum tube.

"A'jabani haqqan! You say I am a good lover. You are incredible, Emmett," Nasir's body, save his dick, relaxed as he came down. Emmett took hold of the still hard mast and slowly pulled his mouth off.

"You said that last night too, I think. What does that mean?" Emmett looked up at the spent man.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It does not translate so well. It means, I like it, a lot," Nasir explained.

"Right back atcha, sexy," Emmett gave the yet hard bone a stroke and a good quantity of semen oozed out of Nasir's slit and began to run down his head. "Oh, look." Emmett quickly took the prick back in his mouth. He used his hand with his mouth to milk Nasir dry. At last Emmett relinquished the prone man's spent dick and moved up to look into his face. "You taste great, Mr. sexy Arab." He smiled down on Nasir. Nasir looked up into Emmett's eyes and was struck with a desire to kiss him. He grabbed the back of Emmett's neck with one hand and pulled their faces together. Emmett leaned down on his forearm with his big hand on the top of Nasir's head as the man beneath him took his mouth. He closed his eyes as Nasir washed his tongue through his mouth and caressed it with his own as it made it's journey. Nasir broke the kiss and Emmett lifted his head as far as the hand on the back of his neck would allow.

"I like to taste myself in your mouth. Could you taste your cum when I kissed you last night?" Nasir asked. This was all new to him.

"Yes, of course," Emmett confirmed.

"I like it! A'jabani haqqan!" Nasir said it in both languages and pulled Emmett into a deep kiss again. This time Nasir expressed even more hunger and Emmett moaned into his mouth.

Emmett broke the kiss and shook his head. "Damn, Nasir. If you keep kissing me like that-."

"I want to do more than kiss you. Get that big dick up here," Nasir pulled at Emmett's shoulders.

"If you insist," Emmett smiled as he moved to straddle the prone man. His big bone hung in Nasir's face. The head of Emmett's snake was slick with precum. Nasir wrapped his right hand around the thick joint.

"Oh, I love the way you leak," Nasir gave the mast a stroke and more clear drool poured out of Emmett's dickhead. Nasir opened his mouth and caught it on his tongue. He brought the big post down into contact with his tongue. He licked at Emmett's frenulum and closed his lips around the serpent's head.

"Mmm, that feels good," Emmett closed his eyes. Nasir held the cobra's head in his mouth and snaked his tongue down along Emmett's sensitive cum tube as he began to stroke the bigger man. There was no way he could go down on Emmett properly at this angle. He ran his fee hand up Emmett's trim hard body to massage his big right pec.

Emmett looked down on Nasir and smiled. "You want me to come like this?" Emmett put a hand to the side of Nasir's busy face. Nasir did not answer, but looked up into Emmett's eyes as he jacked the big prick into his mouth. Emmett noticed that Nasir was still hard and reached behind him to take hold of the long rod. Nasir moved his hand from Emmett's chest to take hold of his heavy nuts. He masturbated the big hard organ against his face as he pulled on Emmett's full sac. Emmett closed his eyes and let his head fall back.

"Ugh. That feels so good, Nasir," Emmett looked down on the darker man and just watched him lick and stroke him a moment. Emmett still held Nasir's dick behind him with his left hand. With his right he took hold of his own joint and pulled himself out of Nasir's mouth. Emmett had to let go of Nasir to lean forward over the man. He began to masturbate himself as he rubbed his heavy nuts on Nasir's face. Nasir did not need to be told. He lapped and sucked at that big orbs in their smooth shaved sac.

"Oh, yeah, lick my balls," Emmett jacked himself faster. "Ugh. I like that, Nasir." Emmett continued to stroke himself and continued to leak. He moved back again and jacked himself in Nasir's face. "Lick me," Emmett bid.

"Umm," Nasir lapped and slurped the prucum from the snake's head as the bigger man masturbated in his face. This left both of Nasir's hands free. With one he reached up to take hold of a nipple and with the other he tugged on Emmett's bloated nuts. Emmett reached back to take hold of Nasir's dick again as he stroked himself against Nasir's mouth. Nasir licked and sucked the drool from Emmett's slit.

"Ugh. I'm getting close, Nasir. You want me to come on you?" Emmett asked as he continued to jack his bone on the darker man's face. Nasir kept his tongue in constant motion on Emmett's frenulum. Emmett wanked his prick against Nasir's open mouth and roving tongue.

"Ugh, yeah. I'm so gonna come on you, Nasi. I'm gonna come on your face," Clear syrup drooled freely from Emmett's slit as he jacked himself on teh darker man's face. Nasir was no longer able to tug on the big orbs as they crowded up to the base of Emmett's dick. He brought his thumbs to his mouth to lick them and rubbed Emmett's nipples.

"Come for me, my Emmett," Nasir spoke against the big crank.

"Oh-ho, shit!" Emmett jacked himself even faster, "Nasir!" Emmett arched his back and threw his head back as he blew out. "Ungh!" A thick bolt of white cream shot from Emmett's weapon and painted up the darker man's face, hair and chaise cushion above him. Emmett stopped his hand a moment as spurt after spurt of his thick milk landed on Nasir's face and open mouth. He started jacking himself slowly as Nasir wrapped his lips around his still spewing meat. Nasir moaned in lust and his own cock flexed in the embrace of Emmett's strong hand as he drank the bigger man's semen.

"Ugh. Fuck," Emmett pumped his last squirts into the eager mouth of the man beneath him. Nasir continued to rub the hard nipples on the heaving chest above him. Emmett moved his hips to pull his yet oozing hose from Nasir's mouth. Nasir was quick to grab the big pole with one hand and lifted his head to catch it in his mouth again. Emmett leaned on Nasir's shoulder while he panted and Nasir gently stroked and sucked him of every drop. Nasir relinquished Emmett's spent organ at last and wiped at his right eye.

"Oh shit, Nasir. I'm sorry," Emmett wiped Nasir's brow with his thumb. "I drenched you."

"It's okay. I love it!" Nasir stuck his finger in his mouth. Emmett smiled as he moved to lay on Nasir. He licked his own spunk from Nasir's cheek and slurped it from his other eyebrow. Emmett ran his tongue, coated in his own essence, into Nasir's open mouth.

"Hmm!" Nasir was powerfully turned on by Emmett's tongue and more of Emmett's jizz in his mouth. He grabbed Emmett's head with both hands and kissed him as deeply as he could. Nasir drew Emmett's tongue into his mouth and sucked on it. Emmett finally pulled his mouth from Nasir's and caught his breath.

"Damn, you gotta stop kissing me like that," Emmett shook his head.

"When you give me your own cum in your mouth, how can I do otherwise?" Nasir was sincere. Emmett climbed off of the prone man.

"I can ,without question, tell you that this is the best lunch meeting I've ever had," Emmett smiled down on Nasir.

"Same for me," Nasir leaned up on his elbows. Emmett looked to the pool and back to Nasir. The darker man did not know him well enough yet to be afraid of that mischievous glint in the blue eyes. Emmett squatted down and brought his considerable muscles to bear. He scooped Nasir out of the chaise with an arm under his knees and the other behind Nasir's back.

"Ah! What are you-" Nasir did not get his sentence out before Emmett jumped into the pool with him in his arms. They made an enourmous splash. When Nasir reached his feet and wiped the water out of his eyes Emmett stood hulking and playfully over him with a big grin. "Would you like to join me in the pool now?" Nasir was playfully flip.

"I thought it was time to wash you off," Emmett smiled. Nasir lunged at him and they both went under. Emmett tried to evade, but Nasir captured him and pinned him to the side of the pool. Nasir wrapped his arms around Emmett's neck and gave him several loving kisses on his mouth.

"Would you like that beer now, my big beautiful American?" Nasir asked as he kissed along Emmett's strong jaw.

"Sure. Want me to get them? In the fridge at the bar, right?" Emmett started to move toward the steps. Nasir pulled him back.

"No. You relax here. You are my guest. I will get them," Nasir moved to the steps and climbed out. Emmett reclined in the pool with his arms on the edge while he enjoyed the sight of the water streaming down off Nasir's naked body. Nasir looked back and threw a smile over his shoulder as he walked through the open doors into the villa. He gave no thought to the fact that he was wet or that he was naked and his half hard hooded cobra swung between his legs.

Until his brother walked by on his way from the entry hall, toward the office that every villa had, and his brother had appropriated the moment they checked in. Kasim wore jeans and a dress shirt without a tie and a suit jacket. He froze in his tracks as they caught sight of each other.

"Kasim!" Nasir was horrified and his face showed it.

"What are you doing, Nasir?" Kasim gestured toward him. "You won't get a whore with me, but you will go sit at the pool and play with yourself. You are a disgrace. Is this what you do while I am working? I thought you had a meeting with that designer?" Kasim degraded him as usual.

"I did. That meeting is over," Nasir said quickly. His heart nearly stopped as Kasim took a step toward him. "Wh-what are you doing here anyway?"

"I forgot a binder," Kasim gave a dismissive wave. He turned and strode toward the office. Nasir remained wet and naked and rooted where he stood. He shifted his eyes without turning his head to the two pairs of shoes that lay under the glass table. He thought quickly. If he moved toward them Kasim might be back before he had a chance to hide them and thus draw attention to what he needed to hide. Kasim knew exactly what he was looking for and was back in seconds, a large blue binder in his hand.

"Cover yourself up. I don't want to look at you," Kasim gave another dismissive wave and walked out of sight toward the entry hall. Nasir knew he was gone when he heard the door slam behind him. He continued to stand where he had stopped. Nasir came to realize that he was trembling. He reached out to a bar stool for support as he bent over and leaned on one knee. He took slow deep breaths to calm himself. If he had let Emmett come in, as he wanted to do, Kasim would have caught Emmett standing here naked. If Kasim were just two minutes earlier he might have seen Emmett come on his face. Disaster had just been averted and very narrowly at that. Nasir suddenly realized that he was not out of danger. Kasim could come right back for any number of reasons. Nasir ran through the villa to the front door and threw all the security locks. Kasim would not get back in so easily. Nasir walked as calmly as he could back out to the bar. He extracted two beers from the fridge, picked up the opener and walked out to the pool with them.

Emmett's smile faded as soon as he saw Nasir's face. "Hey," Emmett said as he stood up in the pool. Nasir sat down on the chaise where they had made love to each other and popped the tops off the bottles. Emmett lifted himself out of the pool right where he stood and took the few steps to Nasir, streaming water as he went. He squatted down in front of Nasir and put his hands on Nasir's bare thighs.

"Are you okay? Nasir, you're shaking. What happened?" Emmett's concern was clear in his voice. Nasir handed one of the beers to Emmett and tipped his own back. He drained half of it. Emmett moved to sit on the chaise next to the darker man. He put his arm around Nasir.

"Nasir, talk to me," Emmett bid. Nasir took a deep breath.

"Kasim was inside just now," Nasir said as casually as he could. Emmett's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh, shit!" Emmett turned to look toward the open doors. "Is he still here?"

"No," Nasir appeared more calm than he was. "He is gone now."

Emmett looked back to Nasir. "Crap. I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Emmett rubbed Nasir's shoulder. Nasir looked into Emmett's eyes. Emmett could not read Nasir's expression and grew fearful.

"Should I go?" Emmett asked. Nasir put a hand on Emmett's inner thigh.

"No. Please don't go. I don't want that," Nasir held onto Emmett's leg and drained the rest of his beer. Emmett gave a small grin and offered his as yet untouched beer to Nasir.

"I am some host," Nasir stood up and took Emmett's hand. "Come with me," Nasir pulled Emmett along. He paused to pick up their clothes from the first chaise and carried them inside. Emmett instinctively knew to grab the shoes and took both pair from under the table. He left his beer on the table and followed Nasir into his bedroom. Nasir shut them in and threw the combined clothes on a chair. He moved toward the bed.

"Will you lay with me?" Nasir proceeded to pull the bed apart. Emmett stepped up behind Nasir and put his arms around him. He held Nasir's back tightly to his chest for a long moment. Nasir closed his eyes and just enjoyed being held by the stronger man. Emmett turned Nasir around and gently took hold of his chin.

"Of course I will," Emmett gave Nasir a tender kiss on the lips. Nasir climbed into the bed and Emmett joined him. They pulled a sheet over themselves for no good reason and Emmett gathered Nasir into his arms again. Nasir gave a contented sigh as he laid his head on Emmett's chest.

"I like this," Nasir confided. "I like laying with you."

"I like it too. A lot," Emmett ran his fingers through Nasir's short black hair.

"A'jabani haqqan?" Nasir smiled.

"Yeah, that. Exactly," Emmett laughed and held Nasir tightly. They lay quietly for a few minutes. "Hey, Nasir, I'm sorry you have to be so scared. I don't want to cause you trouble. I wish there was something I could do to help."

"You're doing it right now," Nasir spoke quietly. It surprised him that he was able to take such comfort from this man. He would never have imagined it. Would this American never cease to amaze him? And more importantly, how much more would he learn about himself in the process? Nasir closed his eyes. He was filled with such contentment in Emmett's arms. If he was not careful, he would fall asleep. Without thinking he moved his hips to press his returned erection into Emmett's hip. Then the head of Emmett's aroused python brushed his arm. Nasir moved his hand to take hold of it.

"You are a big boy again," Nasir just held the big bone.

"Well, I've got this super sexy guy, who really turns me on, pressing his dick into me, so I sorta couldn't help it," Emmett teased. Nasir let go of Emmett's shaft and moved his hand down to cup his balls.

"What are you doing New Years Eve?" Nasir asked as he very gently fondled Emmett's shaved scrotum.

"I have no plans. I'm not sure when I'm flying home yet," Emmett informed. His face clouded at that thought. Emmett did not want to think about leaving the man he held.

"It is only tomorrow night. I can make sure you are still needed here longer than that. Will you spend it with me?" Nasir asked.

"I would like nothing better," Emmett kissed the top of Nasir's head. He snuggled his face into Nasir's hair and just breathed in his natural scent mixed with chlorine from the pool. Emmett closed his eyes and relaxed.

Emmett did not know how long he had slept and only realized it when he felt the hand that still held his testicles twitch. He stretched beneath the other man. "Sorry, Nasir. I must have dozed off there," he ran his hand down Nasir's back. Nasir lifted his head. It was clear he had been sleeping as well. He looked to Emmett with heavy eyes. Then he looked around the room until his eyes settled on the clock. Emmett saw his eyes widen.

"It is nearly four! We have been asleep for two hours," Nasir looked to Emmett. "That is how comfortable I am with you."

'Me too," Emmett rubbed the darker man's shoulder. Nasir looked down as he fondled the heavy nuts in his hand.

"Have I been holding your balls all this time?" Nasir asked.

"You see I'm still hard, or hard again, whichever it is," Emmett smiled.

"What if I had hurt you?" Nasir let go of Emmett's eggs and wrapped his hand around the thick joint again.

"You obviously didn't," Emmett ran his fingers through Nasir's hair again. "What time will your brother be back?"

Nasir gave a sigh. "Kasim will be back soon."

Emmett moved his free arm and leg, but Nasir made no move to let him up. "Much as I don't want you to, you're gonna have to let go of my dick."

Nasir did so, but only to throw the top sheet off of them. He ran his hand over Emmett's developed pec, along his ribs, over his hip and back to cup his nuts once again. Nasir tilted his head. "Do you know how I know there is no God?" Nasir asked. Emmett furrowed his brow. That was a sudden heavy subject and he was not sure if Nasir was kidding.

"How?" Emmett asked. Nasir looked to Emmett's face.

"Because I am placed in a position where I have to ask this magnificent creature," Nasir made a sweeping gesture over Emmett's prone form, "to get out of my bed!" Nasir made a face and Emmett laughed with him. Nasir moved to settle between Emmett's legs and quickly took the big cock in his mouth.

"Oh, shit," Emmett watched his bone disappear into the scruffy face. He felt his spear sink down the darker man's throat. Nasir pressed his lips into Emmett's dark curly hair. He gave several short deep siphoning sucks and then slowly pulled his mouth up off of the now throbbing pole.

"Fuck," Emmett exclaimed.

"I want your dick to think about that until we are together again," Nasir smiled and patted Emmett's thigh. He climbed off the bed.

"Oh, he will. You can count on that," Emmett swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. They both pulled on their jeans and both had difficulty packing away their swollen manhood. Once dressed they ventured out into the villa. Emmett collected his briefcase while Nasir poured out the abandoned and now piss warm beer. Nasir took Emmett's hand as they walked to the door.

"Thank you for a very nice afternoon, Nasir," Emmett said as they reached the door. Nasir faced Emmett and took both his hands.

"No," Nasir shook his head. "It is I who should be thanking you, Emmett. You are very good to me."

In response Emmett just smiled and leaned into Nasir to give him a tender and loving kiss on his lips. Nasir turned and released all of the locks and opened the door. He moved to follow Emmett.

"I have a quick errand to run so I will walk with you into the hotel," Nasir made sure the door was shut and they headed down the garden path toward the main building.

Neither of them noticed Kasim approaching down the path from the opposite direction than they went. Kasim paused before the short path to his villa with his loaded briefcase over his shoulder and watched his brother and the designer walk away. He scowled after them. Did Nasir have yet another meeting with that man today? What did they have to talk about that took so much time? Kasim dismissed this thought as quickly as it came. Whatever it was, he was glad he didn't have to deal with it. He had enough bullshit for one day with the inspectors from the state. Kasim turned and extracted his card key as he approached his door. Had he been just slightly more observant he might have noticed that his brother wore the same clothes as he did when Kasim left the first time. And that the messenger bag type briefcase, that hung now from the designer's shoulder, had been on a chair at the small glass table when Nasir stood in the middle of the room stark naked and dripping wet and aroused.

* * *

Emmett had gone straight for the shower when he returned to his room. He wanted to wash the smell of the pool from his skin. He reflected under the spray on his afternoon with Nasir. The sex was fantastic. Emmett wanted Nasir so much he could take a bite out of his ass. And what a sweet furry ass it was. He made a mental note to explore that in greater depth the next chance he got. But while the sex was great it was the cuddle time and nap that was so wonderful. Emmett chuckled to himself that such a simple thing should seem so significant. He wasn't sure why it did. Just being with Nasir felt so, he was not sure what word to use. Right, was the only thing that came to mind. Then there was the look on Nasir's face after his brother came back early. Nasir came across so confident and self assured, but his asshole brother sure could shake him up. And that thought made Emmett angry. It very much triggered his protective instinct. Emmett stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. It was a shame Nasir had to hide who he is. No one should have to live like that.

A knock at the door interrupted Emmett's thoughts. He wrapped his towel around his waist like he always did and walked out of the bathroom. There was only one person that he could imagine would be at his door. There was only one person who knew his room number aside from hotel staff. Emmett threw open the door with a smile on his face. He had been tempted to tear off his towel, but was very glad he kept it on when he saw the room service steward. Behind the uniformed man in the middle of the hallway was a cart laden with long stemmed red roses.

"Mr. McCarty?" the boy who looked twelve with a name tag that read 'Jose'' greeted.

"Yes," Emmett confirmed.

"Delivery from the hotel florist, sir," Jose' walked in with a large vase that contained two dozen roses. "I have very specific instructions to place this one on your table," Jose' did so and Emmett watched him return to the cart in the corridor. He came back with another vase in each hand. Each of these contained another dozen roses.

"And these on each side of your bed," Jose' followed his instructions to the letter. Emmett extracted money from his wallet on the bed to tip the kid.

"Who are they from?" Emmett asked. "You're sure you have the right room, right?"

"You are Mr. McCarty and this is room 1526. There is a card, sir," Jose' gestured toward the giant arrangement on the table.

"Okay, thanks," Emmett held out the cash he took from his wallet. Jose' gave a very friendly smile.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?" Jose' asked with a not entirely subtle gesture toward Emmett's towel.

"No. Thank you, Jose'," Emmett took the kid's hand and pressed the money into it. "Not right now," he turned Jose' toward the door and with a hand on his back directed him out. "But thanks for everything, okay?"

"Well, if you need anything else, sir, just ask for me and I'll be right up!" Jose' continued to wear his wide smile. Emmett smiled back and shut the door on him. He turned and headed for the table. There was a card which Emmett extracted and opened. It was written in a distinctive script.

_Emmett  
__I am told that red roses symbolize passion and desire.  
__I hope four dozen are sufficient to convey my meaning.  
__I will be dinning with my parents this evening,  
__but my thoughts will be with you.  
__Thank you for being you.  
__I am looking very forward to New Years Eve.  
__Until then,  
__N_

Emmett immediately knew that Nasir had written the card himself and that this was the quick errand he had to run. Emmett looked around the room at all his roses. The room filled with their sweet scent. This was quite a gesture. Emmett could not help but smile. He realized Nasir must really like him. He reached out and ran his fingers over the silky petals of the flowers. What he really wanted to touch was Nasir's face. Emmett went back to the bed to grab his phone. He had to call Seth this minute.

* * *

Omar al Qasimi held court in the spacious living room of his grand villa. He wore dress shirt and pants and reclined with cup and saucer of very strong coffee. His short hair was salt and pepper bristle atop his head. Kasim stood near his father. Sadiq sat nearby. They both wore a dress shirt with jeans. Zahara al Qasimi wore a classy teal suit and skirt. Her daughter Samira wore a long sleeved blouse and long skirt. They both sat at the glass table near the bar. They paid no attention to the conversation of the men.

"Those state inspector pricks are determined to find problems and hold up construction," Kasim complained bitterly.

"See that it is not held up. I hold you responsible, Kasim," Omar was unforgiving.

"Can we bribe them?" Sadiq asked.

"You can bribe them. I put you in charge of bribes. You can go to jail, Sadiq," Kasim gestured.

Nasir walked in from the direction of the entry hall. He was dressed like the other men his age with the addition of a suit jacket. He walked directly to his father. Omar set his cup and saucer down on the low coffee table. They performed the traditional greeting of one man to another in their culture. They clasped their right hands, but did not shake. They each placed their left hand on the other's right shoulder.

"Father," Nasir bent down over his seated father and they kissed each other on both cheeks.

"There is my good boy," Omar patted Nasir's shoulder. Nasir had not seen Sadiq and stepped over to greet him as well. Sadiq stood as Nasir repeated the same with him. Nasir has seen Kasim only twenty minutes ago and felt no need, or desire, to be near him.

"Then there is the kitchen debacle," Kasim had venom enough to include his little brother. "We have to wait for whole new plans now! How long will that take?!" Kasim demanded of Nasir.

"You met with the designer today?" Omar was not in the least disturbed.

"Yes, Father," Nasir answered.

"Several times," Kasim added. "I see how that man looks at you, Nasir. I think he is a queer."

"He is American. Half of them are queer," Omar gave a dismissive wave. It was clear he couldn't have cared less.

"You seem to like spending time with him," Kasim looked at Nasir with a malicious grin. "Maybe you are queer too." Kasim was most pleased with himself and gave a chuckle. Nasir wore an expression like a deer in headlights, but no one had time to notice.

Omar was up out of his seat in an instant and caught his elder son across the face with an open palmed slap that reverberated throughout the villa.

"Papa!" Kasim held his face.

"No son of mine is a queer!" Omar shouted and shook a finger in Kasim's face. "What you say brings shame on this family!"

Zahara stepped up next to Nasir and put a hand on his arm as she handed him a little cup and saucer of the strong coffee. "Omar," she began.

"Thank you, Mother," Nasir took his coffee.

"Be quiet, woman!" Omar was not done shouting. "I would rather see my sons dead than see them queer!"

"Omar," she tried again, "no one is queer. Kasim was making a joke."

"Go!" Omar waved a hand at his wife. "Tell them we are ready for dinner," he swung around on his elder son and pointed in his face. "You, pray to Allah for forgiveness for what you say."

Nasir stood quietly and took a sip of his coffee. What he really wanted was a good stiff belt of scotch, but not with his parents in the room. He hoped no one noticed his hands trembling. Nasir closed his eyes and conjured up the image of Emmett's smiling face. He could at least take comfort in his memories. Nasir opened his eyes again and looked around him. It was a sobering thought that he found no comfort in these people, his family, but he sure did in the open, kind, beautiful Emmett McCarty.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Much thanks, as ever, to my twin sister Liz. Brainstorming with you is a riot.

Anyone who has not read Equal & Opposite, or is not now reading Errors & Omissions should go do so right now. Links to both are in my profile. Chapter 3 of Errors & Omissions is up, and each chapter proves to be more powerful than the last.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Happy New Year**

Present Day

A city bus roared past him again and Emmett realized he was standing still in the sunlight on the sidewalk. He had been so deep in thought, remembering happy times. He just stood, eyes hidden behind his sunglasses, with his empty water bottle in his hand. His building towered above him not fifteen feet away. Emmett took a deep breath, extracted his card key and let himself into the building. Rather than head for the elevators, he headed for the stairs. His intent was not to climb all the way to his floor, but to descend to the parking garage.

Emmett threw away at last his empty bottle in the trash can that stood by the entrance to the stairs in the underground garage. He strode determinedly through the parked cars. He passed Seth's Mars Red Mercedes Benz C300 sport sedan. The memory of the day Garrett bought it for Seth brought a smile to Emmett's face. Seth needed a new car and Garrett wanted him to have something nice and reliable and safe. Seth was at first not comfortable with Garrett spending that kind of money on him. Garrett, however, was shrewd enough to establish a joint account for them both early on. It was all their money to spend however they chose. The fact that they did not equally contribute to the joint account was irrelevant. The space next to Seth's car was empty. The guys had taken Garrett's Antigua White Maybach 57S to the Fairmont.

Emmett stopped. He had walked far enough to see around where his black Range Rover Sport was parked. In the space next to his, Nasir's silver Mercedes was parked right where it belonged. Emmett was not sure if this was a good thing or not. That his lover was home was a relief. What was he doing was the real question. Emmett closed his eyes as he stood alone in the garage. He needed to see Nasir, to talk to him, to hold him, to tell him how much he loved him. But what if Nasir were packing? Emmett shook his head. It would kill him. He turned and headed for the elevators. The thought that he might never be able to sleep next to Nasir again, to hold him in his arms at night, to wake up next to him, threatened to bring tears again. Emmett remembered his first real date with Nasir and how wonderful that night and the following day had been.

* * *

1.5 Years Ago

Emmett woke to the hotel automated wake up call accompanied by the overwhelming scent of the four dozen roses that had kept him company all night. While not unwelcome, they were not the company he would have preferred. Emmett stretched and smiled to himself as he thought about how incredibly sweet Nasir had been to send him so many flowers. He reached down to his straining erection and gave himself a squeeze. The thought of jacking off passed through his mind for a fleeting moment. He needed to get to the gym and he wanted to save it for Nasir anyway. And he needed to take a piss. Emmett threw the sheet and light blanket away and rose to start his day.

It was a day that flew by. Emmett spent most of his time at the construction site and the remainder in his room at his laptop and on the phone with his boss. The scrapping of the original plans was a double edged sword. His boss was not thrilled about having to start this project over at square one. The head of the firm was elated at the prospect of another huge invoice.

Emmett was still typing away when his cell rang. He did not need to look. The special ring tone told him who it was.

"Hi, Sweetie," Emmett greeted.

"I'm mad at you," Seth used his best pouty voice.

"You are? What did I do?" Emmett asked with a smile. He knew Seth was not really angry.

"It's what you are not doing. You are not on a plane. You are not going to be here for my New Years soiree. It's my first New Years with Garrett and I wanted you to be here," Seth informed.

"I know. I'm sorry I can't be there, Sweetie. We haven't been apart on New Years in seven years," Emmett was a little sad at the prospect as well.

"You know the first person I want to kiss is you. Okay, this year maybe you're second," Seth amended.

"Have Garrett give you a kiss and a big giant hug from me," Emmett spoke with genuine warmth.

There was the slightest pause. "You're on speaker now. Say that again," Seth bid.

"Hey, Garrett," Emmett greeted.

"Emmett, I'm sorry you can't be with us. You will be missed," Garrett was sincere.

"Take care of my little diva for me," Emmett teased.

"As if he were my own," Garrett answered.

"Hey, that's not what you said," Seth complained.

"Garrett, give Seth a great big kiss from me at midnight, with tongue," Emmett continued.

"I can do that," Garrett readily agreed.

"I don't want tongue from you!" Seth yelled into the phone.

"It'll be Garrett's tongue, so it's okay," Emmett pointed out.

"Garrett's tongue I want. And not just in my mouth," Seth became lewd.

"Easy. You guys all ready for your party?" Emmett asked.

"We just have to get dressed," Seth explained. "The cleaning crew came this morning. The caterers will be here at eight. The ice sculpture should arrive any minute."

"Ice sculpture?" Emmett was not sure he heard that right.

"Didn't I tell you about the ice sculpture I ordered? It's Michelangelo's David, but I told them to make his dick bigger," Seth explained.

"I'm sure the people from Garrett's office will love that," Emmett commented.

"I know the women will," Garrett put in.

"Hey, Seth, be sure to give Edward a hug for me," Emmett grew more serious.

"You know I will. New Years always makes him sad. You know why," Seth agreed.

"Because he always wanted to be with Jasper and never could be," Emmett confirmed. "Keep him close and watch over him."

"Maggie and Rosalie are coming too. Maggie will help me look after him. Hey, are you ready for your big date?" Seth asked. Emmett looked at the time display in the bottom right corner of his screen. It read 7:32 PM.

"Oh, crap! No, I'm not! I completely lost track of the time. I have to get ready." Emmett flew out of his chair.

"Okay, have a good time. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Seth teased. Emmett stopped in his tracks at the bathroom door. This was just too good to pass up.

"Well, let me see. Garrett, you fuck Seth in his ass, right?", Emmett asked.

"As often as I possibly can," Garrett stated.

"That was a stupid question," Seth added.

"And Seth, when he's not coming in your ass, you drink Garrett's cum, right?"

"I don't spill a drop," Seth sounded proud.

"Then I'm good," Emmett said.

"You're so stupid. I love you, kisses," Seth spoke.

"I love you too. Bye," Emmett threw the phone on the bed and dashed into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later the room phone rang. Emmett had on jeans, but they were still open and a dress shirt not yet buttoned. He ran to answer the phone.

"Hello," Emmett spoke into the handset.

"Emmett, it is nice just to hear your voice. Meet me in two?" came the smooth accented voice.

'You got it," the smile came through Emmett's voice. He hung up the phone and buttoned his jeans as he stepped into his shoes. He snatched up his wallet, cell, jacket and tie on the way out the door. It was the same jacket from the last time he went to dinner with Nasir, but a fresh dress shirt and tie. He buttoned his shirt and tucked it in while walking down the hall and waiting for the lift. He tied his tie in the mirror in the elevator on the way to the ground floor. Emmett was completely presentable when he walked through the front entrance of the hotel.

Nasir stood by the side of a white stretch Lincoln limousine off to Emmett's left. He wore jeans to more closely match what he knew Emmett would wear along with a white dress shirt, black suit jacket and red and black striped tie. They approached each other with easy smiles.

"The Rolls wasn't available?" Emmett teased.

"No," Nasir went along as he opened the rear door. "We'll have to make do with this old boat." They both chuckled as Nasir followed Emmett into the backseat and pulled the door closed. "The Palms hotel, driver," Nasir instructed.

"Very good, sir," the chauffeur put the car in gear and they rolled away from the Bellagio.

Nasir looked to Emmett with a warm smile and reached to take his hand. It was not lost on either of them, the easy comfort that existed between them and how completely different this ride was from the last time they went to dinner.

"How was your day?" Nasir asked.

"Busy as hell. I got a lot done, though. What about you?" Emmett responded.

"I attended a couple of meetings and listened to my brother be an ass. So it was no different from any other day," Nasir was flip. Emmett shook his head.

"Why is your brother such a dick?" Emmett asked.

Nasir gave a sigh. "He just is." They rode in silence just holding hands in the back of the limousine for a few minutes. Nasir finally looked to the bigger man, "What is it about you that puts my soul so at ease?"

Emmett smiled and squeezed Nasir's hand. "I feel the same way, Nasir. It just feels," Emmett paused, "I don't know, right, when I'm with you."

The long car pulled to a stop before The Palms and a doorman opened Nasir's door. Nasir climbed out and stepped aside for Emmett. They walked into the big hotel together. Across the spacious lobby a desk stood before the bank of elevators. Several young men stood here in black pants, black wing tipped tux shirts and white bow ties.

"Good evening, gentlemen. Do you have a reservation?" asked one of the smiling men, who's name tag read 'Brad'.

"Qasimi," Nasir spoke. The man typed on his keyboard behind his broad podium.

"Ah, here we are. You are a few minutes early, Mr. Qasimi. Would you like me to take you up to the bar?" Brad asked.

"Yes. Thank you, Brad," Nasir gave a smile.

"Right this way, gentlemen," Brad led them past the hotel elevator bank to a set of two express elevators that went to only two floors. Their escort stepped into a waiting car and Emmett and Nasir joined him. Brad put his card key in the slot and touched the button for the 55th floor. The doors closed and the car shot upward.

"This will light up when your table is ready, sir. Just take that up to the podium on the 56th floor," Brad produced a small pager. He handed it to Nasir just as the lift arrived and the doors opened. "Enjoy your dinner, gentlemen."

"Thank you, Brad," Emmett gave a nod as he followed Nasir.

Nasir gestured toward the long bar itself, "Shall we get a drink?"

In answer Emmett led the way up to the bar.

"What'll it be, boys?" the friendly barmaid asked. She was dressed the same as Brad and was surprisingly short behind the bar.

"I'll take a Spaten, or whatever dark German beer you have," Emmett started and gestured to Nasir.

"Your best single malt scotch, Laphroaig if you have it," Nasir finished the order.

She gave a warm smile. "Coming right up." It was but a moment. "Here we are, bottle of Spaten. Did you want a glass, hon?"

"No, thanks," Emmett answered. The bartender set a tumbler and the bottle of Laphroaig on the bar.

"Did you want that on the rocks or neat, handsome?" she asked Nasir.

"Sorry, rocks, please," Nasir clarified. She took the glass, filled it with ice and poured a generous amount of scotch. Emmett pulled out his wallet just as Nasir reached for his.

"Put that away. You don't get to pay for everything," Emmett put a hand on Nasir's arm and handed over his credit card.

"You are very sweet to buy me a drink," Nasir smiled.

"You paid for an incredible meal the other night. I don't suppose you'd let me buy dinner tonight?" Emmett asked.

"Certainly not," Nasir shook his head.

"Then this is nothing," Emmett stated. The barkeep returned with his card and receipt.

"Here you are, hon," she placed them on the bar before him. "You boys meeting your girlfriends, or wives?"

Emmett smiled as he wrote in the tip and signed the receipt. He put down the pen and turned his dimples on her, "We're together."

"Ah, gotcha," She picked up her copy and shook her head. "It's always the cute ones." She walked away to wait on someone else. Emmett and Nasir looked at each other and giggled.

"It never ceases to amaze me how open and comfortable you are," Nasir spoke with admiration and picked up his glass.

"Like I told you before, I don't hide. Oh, I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable," Emmett was remorseful. "I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."

"Not at all. Please don't be sorry," Nasir put a hand on Emmett's tricep. "It surprises me how much I like the thought of people thinking we are together," he said with a smile. Emmett smiled back.

"I like it, too. Here's to the start of what promises to be another very pleasant evening," Emmett touched the neck of his bottle to Nasir's glass.

"I'll drink to that," Nasir took a sip of his scotch. He gestured with his glass. "Would you like to go outside?" Nasir followed Emmett out onto the broad open air balcony on the 55th floor. The whole city lay at their feet.

"Wow. Quite a view," Emmett took another swig of his beer. Nasir's suit pocket began to vibrate at that moment. He pulled out the pager and they made their way back inside and up a curving staircase to the Alize' restaurant. They were seated in short order at a table directly beneath the floor to ceiling windows overlooking the city.

Once they were comfortable in their chairs the first thing Nasir and Emmett both did was to slip out of their dress shoes. They reached their feet toward each other and both discovered that they had the same thought at the same time.

"Oh," Emmett said, and they laughed together.

"Thank you," Nasir spoke as he felt Emmett's bigger feet curve over and around his.

"Good evening, gentlemen," another man in black tux shirt and white bow tie greeted them. He handed over a large framed placard to each of them. "My name is Carlos and I will be taking care of you. I see you have drinks. Did you want to look at the wine list also?"

"We might need your recommendations later," Nasir began. "Right now bring us the Imperial Osetra Caviar and some chilled vodka. Then we'll look at the menu," Nasir looked to Emmett. "What kind of vodka do you like?"

Emmett raised his eyebrows. "Oh, well, this calls for something Russian," he looked to Carlos. "Do you have Stoli Elite?"

"Yes we do, sir. I'll be right back, gentlemen," Carlos gave them a wink and set off.

"Good choice," Nasir approved.

"I think Carlos just winked at us," Emmett gave a grin.

"I saw that," Nasir added.

"He can wink all he wants," Emmett leaned on the table with a leer. "There's only one guy I want to go home with tonight."

"My very thought," Nasir matched Emmett's smile.

"So, just to be clear, this is not a business dinner, right?" Emmett asked.

"No business. Very much not a business dinner," Nasir confirmed.

"Then we can call this our first official date," Emmett smiled.

"Oh. I have never been on a date before. In my country we do not date," Nasir informed.

"Nobody dates in your country?" Emmett found that odd.

"No. Women must be virgins on their wedding night. Women in my country go out only in the company of their husband, another male relative, or in groups that usually include at least one older woman," Nasir explained.

"Is it not safe for women?" Emmett misunderstood.

"It's not that," Nasir shook his head. "It is very safe in the Emirates. You will see Western women alone, all over, all the time. But you will not see an Emirati woman do that. It would bring shame on her family."

"I wasn't really thinking you would date a girl anyway," Emmett clarified.

"No," Nasir laughed his agreement.

"You've never met a guy that you liked in the Emirates?" Emmett asked.

"I don't like Arab men," Nasir shook his head. "You will find men who have sex with each other in my country, but they would never date each other."

"I like Arab men," Emmett smiled as he focused on the first part of Nasir's statement.

"I am most glad of that," Nasir gave a nod.

"Why don't you like Arab men?" Emmett asked.

"I guess you can find one that is reasonably attractive on occasion, but I don't like how Arab men act toward each other," Nasir explained.

"Reasonably attractive," Emmett chuckled. "I found one that is drop dead gorgeous."

Nasir smiled. "And I could never find an Arab man who is as kind and warm and genuine and beautiful as you are."

"Nasir, for someone who has never been on a date before, you do it pretty well," Emmett complimented.

"I find that I like it very much," Nasir smiled. "With you," he added.

Carlos returned at that moment with the caviar in an iced bowl with pearl spoon, condiments and blinis, and the vodka in glass vials packed in ice. "Here we go, gentlemen. Did we have a chance to look at the menu? Any questions for me?"

"We haven't looked at it yet. Give us a little while," Emmett bid.

"Sure thing," Carlos gave a smile and withdrew.

"Emmett, can I ask you more about your friend Seth?" Nasir asked as he loaded a blini.

"Sure," Emmett did the same. "What would you like to know that I didn't already tell you?"

"You seem very close," Nasir was coy.

"He is my very wise best friend and sweet little brother all in one. There is nobody closer to me," Emmett stated.

"You have known him for quite a while," Nasir continued to evade his point.

"Seven years now," Emmett confirmed.

"I don't want my question to upset you," Nasir was cautious.

"Ask me anything, Nasir. I won't lie to you," Emmett was open. Nasir took a gulp of his scotch for courage.

"For you two to be so close for so long, it makes me wonder if you have a history together," Nasir was careful and cryptic.

Emmett smiled. "You want to know if Seth and I were ever a couple, or slept together," Emmett summarized. Nasir immediately regretted asking. He cast his gaze down.

"It was an impertinent question, Emmett. I apologize," Nasir said.

"No, please. I don't mind. I will tell you anything you want to know about me. Don't ever hesitate to ask me anything," Emmett rubbed Nasir's foot with his own. "The answer is no. Seth and I were never a couple. We have never slept together. We're too much alike to do that." Emmett considered his words. "Actually, we're not alike at all. I mean, we're both bottoms, but we are very different people. I need to like a guy, I mean romantically, to get involved with him intimately. Look who I'm telling. I guess you know that."

"I am very glad to know that," Nasir said with a smile. "Go on."

"Well, Seth became and was for several years the true power bottom of Seattle," Emmett relayed. "He is a cute little guy. Everyone wanted to top him. Seth became the one who gave the tops their stamp of approval. The stamp being his ass. And everyone who topped Seth once, wanted to do it again, but Seth didn't operate that way. They would call on the phone. They would come to our apartment. They all thought their dick was the one that could tame Seth Clearwater, but they were all wrong. Seth never slept with the same guy twice."

"I mean this in no way offensively, but that sounds whorish," Nasir said.

"I guess I am making him sound that way. He wasn't though. Seth was very selective," Emmett stressed.

"You say that past tense," Nasir observed.

"It rocked the Seattle gay community when Seth took himself off the market," Emmett continued. "Seth met a calm, cool, collected, really great guy that turned his world upside down. Seth and I ran into Garrett at an art fair. When you least expect it, right?"

"Indeed," Nasir's eyebrows rose in agreement.

"There is this event called First Thursday in Seattle. It's held, go figure, the first Thursday of every month, in the Pioneer Square section of downtown," Emmett explained. "It's not far from where I live. Anyway, there was this up and coming gay artist who had a big showing in a gallery that particular Thursday. Seth, who is an Editor and runs the website for the Seattle Gay News, went to cover the event himself, because he thought the artist was hot. I went with him that night. There was a little bit of an altercation and through that Seth met the co-owner of the gallery. He was smitten. He forgot all about the artist. Garrett is Seth's exact opposite. Anyway, long story short, Seth and Garrett are a couple now."

"How did you meet Seth? You two lived together?" Nasir continued to probe.

"My freshman year at college I met, who I thought, was a really great Native American guy named Jared," Emmett explained. "He and Seth came to college together. They grew up together, same tribe, same reservation. They were intimate, but never exclusive. I met them both at the same time. I never knew any native guys and I really liked them both. I started dating Jared and eventually I moved in with them. They had a two bedroom apartment and I moved into Jared's room and Jared's bed. It was okay for a while, good actually, but Jared got more and more sullen and withdrawn."

"Why was that?" Nasir furrowed his brow.

"I found out much later that Jared had been abusing Seth and never stopped, even when we were together," Emmett took a shot of iced elite. "Oh, this is good. Jared and Seth had been fuck buddies since they knew what their dicks were for. Jared had me, but that didn't matter, and Seth was taking the town by storm."

"What a fool is this Jared," Nasir commented.

"He was pretty fucked up. He was much bigger and stronger than Seth, most everyone is to some degree, and Jared would force himself on Seth. Sometimes even in the middle of the night, while I was asleep on the other side of the apartment. And he would get pretty rough with Seth. One night I heard Seth cry out. It woke me up. I got up to see what was going on and, I don't know if it was because Seth called out or because I was there, but," Emmett took a deep breath at the horrific memory. "Jared had his hands around Seth's neck and was choking him to keep him quiet. Jared might have killed Seth if I hadn't yanked him away. He got arrested that night. Seth ultimately refused to press charges or testify and Jared walked."

Nasir shook his head. "In my country he would have been taken into the desert." Nasir did not explain that any further. The implication was clear.

"Jared moved out at that point, obviously," Emmett continued. "What had been Jared's bedroom became my bedroom and Seth and I lived together and looked out for each other from that point on. Well, until Seth moved in with Garrett. That was just recently though. I never knew what became of Jared. Seth learned that he didn't go back to the reservation. He just fell off the face of the Earth."

"Emmett, I am so sorry for bringing up topics that hold such terrible memories for you. I did it the other night with your father and again tonight with this," Nasir was sincere. "I feel badly about that."

"Nasir," Emmett was warm, "please don't feel bad about that. It is what it is. That was seven years ago. Ancient history. It brought Seth and me together. We've been like brothers ever since, so I don't regret a thing."

"I am glad that you have him," Nasir smiled.

"I just sorry that you don't have anyone like that," Emmett commiserated.

"I could not have a friend like that in my country. It would be too dangerous for someone to know me so well," Nasir explained.

"God," Emmett shook his head. "I can't imagine what that must be like."

Nasir waved his hand. "Let us talk of more pleasant things."

"Okay," Emmett was ready. "You seem athletic to me. Did you play any sports in school?"

"I played football," Nasir wore a proud smile.

"Really? So did I!" Emmett furrowed his brow. "Wait a minute. We might not be talking about the same thing. When you say football, do you mean what we call soccer?"

"Yes," Nasir was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean American football. Dallas Cowboys, like that," Emmett clarified.

"Oh, of course," Nasir felt foolish for not seeing what Emmett meant. "You played professionally?"

"Oh, good God, no. I didn't even play in college. I just played in high school," Emmett explained. "It was a lot of fun at the time, but there's too much intolerance toward gay people in American sports. I wouldn't want anything to do with it now."

"Did you know when you were in high school? Have you always known?" Nasir asked.

"Yeah. I don't fit the girly gay boy stereotype so most people were cool with me, but some still tried to give me shit. I was bigger than them so they quickly learned not to," Emmett relayed. "What about you? Did you know in school?"

Nasir considered for a long moment. "I think I did start to discover in high school that I was different. When I played soccer I very much enjoyed looking at the other boys in the locker room, but they talked of girls. I realized that I had no interest in girls. Of course, I could not be open about that. It terrified me at the time."

Carlos returned at that moment. He had left them alone plenty long enough. "How we doing, boys? Did you look over the menu?"

"Oh, no," Emmett looked up at him. "We've been so busy yapping. Give us two minutes. I promise we'll be ready."

"I'll be right back, then," Carlos put a very friendly hand on each of their shoulders accompanied by a most inviting smile before he stepped away. Emmett and Nasir both gave a chuckle as they picked up their menus.

Dinner progressed slowly, with multiple courses, and their conversation flowed easily to lighter topics. Carlos continued to flirt with them and they continued to ignore it. Shortly before midnight the restaurant staff passed out gold and silver glittering top hats, noise makers and a complimentary flute of champagne. At midnight precisely the whole Las Vegas sky exploded in fireworks right outside their windows. The dinning room erupted in noise and cheers. The fireworks were incredible, but all Emmett wanted to do was look at the face of the man sitting across from him. He looked to Nasir and found the darker man was already watching him with a warm smile.

"Nasir," Emmett held up his flute, "here's to what could be the very best year ever."

"It certainly has that potential," Nasir agreed as he gently touched their crystal together. They both took a sip and gazed longingly into each other's eyes.

The very friendly Carlos made another appearance at that moment. "You boys enjoying the fireworks? Anything else I can get you, or do for you?" He was less than subtle.

Nasir maintained eye contact with Emmett while he held up his Centurion Card between two fingers. "Just the check," he said simply.

"Okay," disappointment was evident in Carlos' voice. "Be right back." It was but a few moments during which Nasir and Emmett never took their eyes off each other.

"Here we are, Boys," Carlos placed the small leather binder on the table before Nasir. "Enjoy the rest of your night and have a happy and safe New Year," Carlos put a hand on their shoulders again. "You guys make a cute couple, by the way."

"Thank you," Nasir signed the check. He looked up and smiled at Emmett. "I think so too."

"That makes three of us. You're very sweet, Carlos. Thank you," Emmett gave him a nod. The waiter smiled back and withdrew.

"Shall we," Nasir gestured as he put his wallet back in his jacket pocket.

They made their way to the elevator, down to the lobby and out of the hotel. Their car was waiting in the drive and pulled up as soon as Nasir waved. A doorman quickly opened the rear door of the stretch white Lincoln for them. As usual, Nasir waited for Emmett and then joined him in the rear seat.

"Back to the Bellagio, driver," Nasir bid.

"Yes, sir," the man spoke as the long car rolled away.

"Thank you for another incredible dinner, Nasir," Emmett took Nasir's hand.

"Thank you for ushering in the New Year with me," Nasir gave Emmett's hand a squeeze.

"It's tradition to kiss the person you want to be with at midnight," Emmett said with hope in his voice as he looked into Nasir's eyes.

"Driver," Nasir maintained eye contact with Emmett, "can you put up the partition please?"

"Yes, sir," the answer came even as the solid black plate with the Lincoln symbol rose into place.

Nasir looked at his watch. "I'm sorry I'm a little late," he leaned toward Emmett.

"Better late than never," Emmett put a hand on Nasir's chest to stop him. "Let's do this right." Emmett proceeded to untie Nasir's necktie. He left it hang from around Nasir's neck and unbuttoned Nasir's shirt. "That's better," Emmett slipped his hand inside Nasir's open shirt as their mouths met.

Their kiss was gentle and loving, without urgency as they caressed the other's lips and tongue with their own. Emmett rubbed his fingers through the dark hair on Nasir's chest as they kissed each other. Nasir's hand found it's way into Emmett's lap. The big bulge was already growing down his pant leg. Emmett soon found Nasir was the same. They finished their kiss, but held their faces close as they continued to massage straining erections through denim.

"You don't have to buy me an expensive meal to get in my pants, you know," Emmett gave a playful smile.

"I just enjoy spending time with you," Nasir looked into the crystal blue eyes. "I would buy you a palace on the Nile if you wanted it."

"All I want is this," Emmett gave the bone in Nasir's pants a squeeze. He grew more serious as he put a hand to Nasir's scruffy face and added, "You."

Nasir pulled at Emmett's tie and unbuttoned his shirt as well. He pushed the shirt apart lowered his face to the expansive smooth chest. He ran his tongue to and around Emmett's left nipple. Nasir kissed, licked and nipped it.

"Mmm. I like that," Emmett sighed as the big car turned into the drive of the Bellagio.

The ride back to their hotel was over all too quickly. In but a moment, when one of the doormen opened the rear door of the long, white Lincoln, Nasir and Emmett emerged. They were casual and unruffled with their suit jackets held before them over one arm. Their untied ties hung round their necks and their shirts were now only partially unbuttoned.

"Give me just a moment. I have to get something," Nasir produced a small tag from his pocket as Emmett followed him to the Bell stand. He handed the ticket to one of the bellboys. "Will you retrieve this, please," Nasir bid.

"What is it?" Emmett asked as the boy dashed to obey.

"Just a small satchel," Nasir was dismissive. The uniformed boy quickly returned with a Louis Vuitton Bass MM messenger bag.

"Here you are, sir," the boy dutifully handed it over.

"Thank you," Nasir slipped the strap over his head and one shoulder so that the small bag hung at his back. He looked to Emmett with a smile, "Shall we?"

They walked into the hotel, through the lobby and to the elevators. Emmett leaned on the mirrored wall of the elevator. He folded his arms across his chest and looked to Nasir with a grin.

"And what might be in your little Louis Vuitton satchel?" Emmett asked.

"A small surprise," Nasir evaded.

"Okay," Emmett took his hand as the elevator doors parted. "You get your hot ass and your surprise in my room," Emmett led Nasir down the corridor and let them into his hotel room. He held the door for Nasir just as he had the first time. Nasir walked in and dropped his jacket on a chair.

"Ah, the roses are still lovely," Nasir took a deep breath.

"They certainly are, sir, and thank you again," Emmett smiled.

"You are more than welcome," Nasir pulled the strap of the messenger bag over his head and took it off. "I will tell you what is in this bag now, if you wish," Nasir placed it on the chair with his jacket.

"Tell me," Emmett bid.

"A pair of sandals, a tee shirt, a polo shirt, a pair of shorts and my tooth brush," Nasir informed. He grew almost shy, "I thought you might like to keep me for the night."

"Oh, Nasir," Emmett took the darker man in his arms. "I would like nothing more. You don't know how much this means to me. Thank you."

Nasir laid his head on Emmett's broad shoulder. "I would like the chance to wake up next to you properly. It would mean a lot to me."

"Hey," Emmett pulled back enough to look at Nasir's face, but still held him. "What about your family? What about Kasim?"

"I told them that I had friends coming into town for New Years and I would party with them and spend the night," Nasir wore a smile.

"They were okay with that?" Emmett asked.

"I am an adult. As long as I come up with a plausible explanation beforehand nobody asks questions," Nasir gave a shrug.

"You're a good man, Nasir," Emmett brushed his lips across Nasir's hairy upper lip and gave him a gentle kiss. "Do you think I could get you out of your clothes now?" Emmett asked. In response Nasir began to unbutton his shirt. Emmett did the same with his own.

"Oh, yes. Let me watch you," Nasir stopped with his half unbuttoned shirt and backed up.

"You wanna watch me undress?" Emmett slowly pulled his shirt out of his pants. He dropped the shirt off his big shoulders and then unbuttoned the cuffs. Nasir folded his arms across his chest as he watched Emmett pull his arms out of the shirt sleeves and drop the shirt on the floor. Emmett kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks. He brought his hands to the button of his jeans and paused. Emmett shifted his hips to one side seductively.

"Do you want me to take off these jeans?" Emmett teased. Nasir just smiled. Emmett popped the first button, and then the second.

"Are those button flys?!" Nasir's eyes went wide. He fell to his knees before Emmett. "Let me do it!"

"Nope," Emmett jumped back out of reach. "You just watch," Emmett commanded. Nasir gave his undivided attention as Emmett slowly popped all the buttons of his jeans revealing the dark hair beneath. He pulled the flaps apart and shoved his hand down inside his pants to grope himself.

"You want this?" Emmett continued to tease.

"Give it to me!" Nasir was ravenous. Emmett slowly pulled his jeans down off his hips. Nasir watched very closely as Emmett pulled his mostly hard cock free of the lowering pants. Emmett stroked himself as he stepped out of his jeans.

"I'll do that," Nasir offered. The obvious lust in Nasir's eyes drove Emmett to full hardness far more than his own hand did.

"You want my dick, Nasir?" Emmett stepped closer to the kneeling man as he continued to stroke himself.

"Let me suck you now," Nasir bid. Emmett was not done teasing him. He stepped up before Nasir and jacked himself in the darker man's face. Nasir ran his hands up Emmett's powerful thighs.

"I just wanna rub my dick on your face," Emmett said. He held his thick engorged prick and carefully rubbed his head across Nasir's upper lip. Nasir at once stuck out his tongue. Emmett felt the velvet tongue give a lap on his frenulum.

"No!" Emmett pulled back. "Don't lick me. Just let me rub it on your face." Emmett brought himself close again and rubbed the snake's head carefully down Nasir's scruffy cheek. Nasir closed his eyes and gave a moan. Emmett rubbed his head down Nasir's smooth nose, over his lips and chin. He just jacked himself an inch from Nasir's face until Nasir opened his eyes again.

"Open your mouth," Emmett bid. "Stick out your tongue now," Emmett wanked himself against Nasir's tongue a moment. "Umm. That's nice," Emmett said. Nasir could not resist. He closed his lips around Emmett's penis. Emmett slowly extracted himself from Nasir's clutching lips.

"Let me suck it," Nasir begged. Emmett gave a devious smile as he backed away. He pulled the bed apart and stretched out on his back.

"Now I wanna watch you get undressed," Emmett put his left arm behind his head to prop it up. He slowly stroked himself with his right hand. Nasir stood up and watched Emmett look at him and masturbate. Nasir tore his shirt the rest of the way open and ripped it off.

"Oh, yeah!" Emmett encouraged. Nasir unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and paused. He tilted his head to one side with a grin.

"That's hot, Nasir. Strip for me," Emmett bid. Nasir shoved his pants down and his rock hard pole swung free. He grabbed his rod and stroked himself at the end of the bed with his jeans around his thighs.

"Okay, get up here," Emmett had enough. Nasir dropped his jeans and kicked them away. He pulled his socks off as he climbed onto the bed. Nasir laid down beside Emmett and brought a hand to his face. He looked into Emmett's eyes for a long moment. Both men saw what they wanted and needed in the other's eyes. Both men sensed the spiritual and emotional, nurturing and loving refuge that the other represented. Emmett closed his eyes as Nasir's lips met his own. Nasir licked and sucked on Emmett's lips before his tongue delved into the stronger man's mouth. He reached down to fondle Emmett's big nuts. Nasir extended his middle finger down Emmett's crack to massage his asshole. Emmett spread his legs as he whimpered into Nasir's mouth. Nasir broke the kiss and ran his tongue along Emmett's strong jaw and sucked on his chin. Emmett closed his eyes as Nasir gave soft kisses down his throat.

"You like me to make love to you?" Nasir asked as he gave wet kisses across Emmett's broad chest and continued to rub Emmett's hole.

"Oh, yes," Emmett heartily agreed as Nasir's mouth found his nipple. Nasir continued his journey down Emmett's body until his chin bumped the big cock. He moved his hand from between Emmett's legs and wrapped it around the thick joint. Emmett's head was already slick with precum and more oozed out when Nasir gave him a stroke.

"Hmm," Nasir enjoyed the taste of Emmett's essence as he closed his mouth around the leaking penis. He washed his tongue through the seeping slit.

"That's nice," Emmett ran the fingers of one hand through Nasir's short black hair as the man's hand and tongue moved on him. Nasir pulled his mouth off of Emmett.

"Did your dick think about me?" Nasir ran his tongue through Emmett's slit again.

Emmett looked down on Nasir and gave a grin. "He thought about nothing else."

"I will remind him anyway," Nasir took the thick organ back in his mouth. He moved to kneel between Emmett's legs as he took the man in his throat.

"Huh," Emmett let his head drop back as his length sank down Nasir's throat. "Fuck!" Emmett felt Nasir give deep siphoning sucks. Nasir did this for a moment and then slowly pulled his mouth off Emmett's throbbing cock.

"Where is your, oh," Nasir caught sight of what he sought and reached to grab the little bottle of baby oil from the bedside table. Emmett watched Nasir sit his butt down on the bed between his legs.

"What are you doing?" Emmett asked as Nasir scooted up close. While Emmett laid flat Nasir put his legs over Emmett's with his feet flat on the bed by Emmett's ribs. He scooted up until their balls pressed together. Nasir anointed their pricks with oil. Emmett watched while Nasir leaned back on one hand and took hold of both of their cocks with the other. Nasir kept his index finger between them as he jacked both dicks at once.

"Oh, shit," Emmett felt Nasir's lightly hairy scrotum against his smooth one. The slick hand moved up and down both their joints.

"You like that?" Nasir asked.

"Yeah," Emmett confirmed. Nasir increased his pace as he masturbated them both.

"Ugh," Emmett looked into Nasir's eyes as the darker man wanked both organs together. He let this go on for a few minutes. "This feels really great, Nasi, but I don't want to come like this."

"That is not the first time you have called me Nasi," Nasir observed.

"Oh, yeah, can I call you Nasi?" Emmett felt it a foolish question for a man who was at that moment stroking them both.

"I like it," Nasir gave a nod.

"Okay. Ugh," Emmett accepted.

"You want me inside you?" Nasir asked.

"Very much," Emmett confirmed. He visibly relaxed as Nasir let go of his dick and it fell on his rippled abdomen. Nasir moved to kneel between Emmett's legs again. He put his hands under Emmett's knees and lifted his legs. As Emmett's spread legs went up Nasir dove onto his exposed ass.

"Oh, fuck!" Emmett felt the velvet tongue lap over and over his moist hole. Nasir reached for the bottle of oil again and Emmett brought his feet down to the bed with this legs bent at the knee. Nasir poured oil onto his hand and rubbed his hands together. He very gently and carefully inserted his index finger into Emmett and wrapped his other hand around Emmett's thick bone.

"Ugh," Emmett felt the finger push into him as the hand stroked up. The finger pulled back as the hand stroked down. Nasir could not help himself. He was consumed with lust. He just held Emmett's big dick as he went down on it and added a second finger in Emmett's ass. Emmett gasped wide eyed as his tool sank into the skilled throat and the probing fingers brushed his prostate.

"Oh, my God! Nasi!" Emmett put his hands on Nasir's head to still him. Nasir continued to massage inside Emmett with his two fingers and moved his tongue against Emmett's sensitive cum tube.

"Nasi! No, no! Ugh! Please don't rub inside me and suck like that at the same time. I'll come!" Emmett pleaded. Nasir ever so slowly pulled his mouth off the slick hard bone.

"You want my dick in you?" Nasir asked with a grin as he continued to move his fingers inside Emmett.

"Fuck, yeah. I need to get fucked by a sexy Arab," Emmett talked dirty. "And right fucking now."

"Fortunately you have an Arab who is ready to fuck you right fucking now," Nasir pulled his fingers out of Emmett and sat back. "Roll over. I want to lay on you while I fuck you."

"Okay," Emmett rolled over onto his stomach and spread his legs wide. Nasir moved in between Emmett's legs. He ran his hands over the hard mounds of Emmett's glutes. He squeezed the buns as he leaned down to lick and bite Emmett's butt.

'Such a beautiful ass. I love this ass," Nasir spread Emmett's cheeks and ran his tongue through the slick wet lightly hairy crack.

"Hoh," Emmett felt the tongue wash over his relaxed hole again. Nasir rose up and took hold of his hard cock. He rubbed his head through the wet crack and teased Emmett's hole with it. Nasir started to push into Emmett and paused just as he felt the ring of muscle begin to give.

"You want this dick in you now?" Nasir teased further. He wanted to hear Emmett say it again, but Emmett didn't. In answer Emmett pushed back against him. Nasir was not expecting it. He felt his head and several inches of his shaft sink into the tight hot slick embrace of Emmett's body.

"Huh!" Nasir cried out in surprise. He fell forward onto his hands on the bed by Emmett's armpits.

"Ugh. Yeah, Nasi," Emmett moaned. "I want all of you," he begged. Nasir pushed forward with his hips slowly and gently until his length was seated inside Emmett.

"Allahu Akbar," Nasir's eyes rolled back in his head and he lowered himself onto Emmett's strong muscular back. He gripped the broad shoulders.

"You feel so good inside me, Nasi," Emmett said with a thick voice. "Ugh," he felt the long pole flex inside him. "Fuck me now. Please, fuck me," Emmett pleaded. Nasir brought his knees up behind Emmett's forcing the bottom to spread his legs even further. He pulled back with his hips and pushed back in.

"Ugh," Emmett moaned. He closed his eyes and rested the side of his head on his forearms. Nasir pulled back a little further and pressed in again.

"Guh," Nasir gripped the strong shoulders as he set up a slow rhythm with his hips.

"Ugh, yeah," Emmett felt the hard cock brush his prostate. Nasir could not hold back and began to pump himself into Emmett faster.

"Kuh. Emmett," Nasir rested his forehead on the broad back, "you feel so good." Nasir jabbed at Emmett's prostate with his hard bone. Emmett's throbbing cock was trapped between his abdomen and the mattress beneath him, but he did not care. The real pleasure was coming from inside as Nasir's prick rubbed him exactly right. Emmett tried to relax completely and stretched his body out as much as he could as the man atop him bucked into him faster.

"Oh, God, Nasi," Emmett all but whimpered as the darker man thrust into him. Nasir paused as he pulled back until only his inflamed head was still inside Emmett and then slowly sank as deeply as he could. Both men groaned and Nasir picked up his rhythm again. Emmett slowly lifted both of them and leaned on his elbows. Nasir did not skip a thrust as he moved his hands to Emmett's pecs.

"Nasir, wait, stop," Emmett said softly. Nasir instantly halted.

"I have hurt you!" Nasir was mortified.

"No, not at all," Emmett assured him. "I just want to face you. Can I lay on my back while you fuck me?"

"Oh," Nasir did not expect this.

"It's okay if you don't want to," Emmett thought he sensed reluctance.

"No. I would like to try," Nasir carefully withdrew from Emmett and gave him room to roll over. He then moved back in and put a hand under each of Emmett's knees. "Like this?"

"Yeah, exactly," Emmett reached to Nasir's slick bone to guide him back to his hole. Nasir slowly pushed back into Emmett's tight body.

"Ugh. Yeah," Emmett looked up as Nasir with unbridled lust on his face as Nasir began to thrust into him again.

"I have not done this position before," Nasir confessed. He looked into Emmett's hunger filled eyes. "I like it!" Nasir moved a hand to Emmett's pec and took hold of a nipple. Emmett ran his hands up Nasir's torso and dragged his fingers through the hair on the Arab's chest. Nasir was overcome with desire for this man like he never had been before. He needed to possess Emmett, to claim him as his own. He continued to thrust into Emmett as he dropped down onto him and took his mouth with equal ravenous passion. Emmett closed his eyes and whimpered as he was impaled by tongue and cock at both ends. Nasir stopped his thrusts and pushed as deeply into Emmett as he could. It turned Nasir on no end and his bone throbbed inside Emmett as the bottom groaned into his mouth. Nasir found it thrilled him to elicit such noises from this beautiful American. He broke the kiss and reached for the baby oil.

"What are you doing?" Emmett asked as he watched Nasir pour oil into his hand. Nasir did not answer. He started to thrust into Emmett again and wrapped his oily hand around the bigger man's joint. Nasir coated and stroked Emmett in time with his thrusts.

"Oh my God!" Emmett was wide eyed as the top's hard cock rubbed his prostate and slick hand rode his own throbbing member. "Huh-uh. Nasi," Emmett was reduced to a quivering mass as the darker man owned him completely. Nasir increased the pace of his thrusts into Emmett's ass and his fist on Emmett's throbbing cock. Emmett's breath caught in his throat.

"Hoh!" Emmett could not even blink. "Nasi, Jesus. You're gonna make me come!" Emmett cried.

"Yes!" Nasir leaned into his work as he slammed into Emmett yet faster. "Come for me!" Nasir watched as Emmett's entire body began to tremble. "Ugh," he was getting close himself and it was becoming difficult to maintain control of his own muscles.

Emmett looked up into Nasir's face with rapture as the pole in his ass and the fist on his cock propelled him over the edge. "Ungh!" Emmett threw his head back and his arms out to the side as he blew out. Nasir felt the hard organ in his hand grow even bigger. He continued to pump Emmett as his cum fountained out of him.

"Ungh!" Emmett thrashed on the bed as his juice forcefully squirted out of him.

"Yes, come. Ugh," Nasir slowed his hand on Emmett as cream painted the broad heaving chest, splattered on the rippled abdomen and ran over his own fist. The sight and scent and quantity of Emmett's ejaculation drove Nasir into a frenzy. He slipped his fist off of Emmett's still spasming dick and licked the accumulation from his fingers. Nasir's eyes rolled back in his head at the taste of Emmett's semen. "Oh, Allah." Nasir gripped onto Emmett's right pec with his left hand while he took hold of the still oozing thick cock with his right. He put his head down and squeezed his eyes shut as he bucked into Emmett with what remained of his strength.

Emmett was nearly beyond thought as he rode his orgasm and the stallion pounded into him. He could not remember having come this hard in his life. Emmett was barely conscious of the fact that Nasir's thrusts became completely erratic. Nasir's fingers dug into his pectoral muscle, but he mind at all.

"Gah," Nasir leaned over Emmett with his eyes tightly shut. He was beginning to shake as well as he teetered on the brink. "Guh-uh," Nasir did his very best to control his thrusts into Emmett's ass. He knew he was leaking cum inside Emmett even before his orgasm struck him. "Yaah!" Nasir yelled as he exploded deep inside Emmett. Nasir held himself still inside Emmett as the rest of his body quaked. "Haa!" Nasir clutched to Emmett's torso as his seed spewed deep inside the bigger man's body.

"Yeah. Come in me, Nasi," Emmett spoke softly as he rubbed Nasir's shoulder and ran his fingers through his hair as the man convulsed in the throes of ecstasy.

"Ah," Nasir panted. He led his forehead fall to Emmett's pec and in so doing smeared Emmett's jizz on his face. "Ah," Nasir slowly regained his wits. He gave one last thrust with his yet hard bone inside Emmett and they both groaned. Nasir lifted his torso and looked into Emmett's spent face.

Emmett gave a lopsided grin. "You got my cum on your face," he reached to rub Nasir's chest. Nasir just looked down on Emmett as he caught his breath. He scooped as much of the milky accumulation from Emmett's abdomen as he could and brought his hand to his mouth. With his still hard cock buried inside Emmett and as much of Emmett's emission in his mouth as he could get, Nasir leaned down. He took Emmett's face in his hands and covered Emmett's mouth with his own. Emmett willingly took his own semen from Nasir's mouth as their tongues caressed each other. Emmett wrapped his arms and legs around Nasir's back and butt and held him tightly as they kissed deeply. Nasir broke the kiss with a last lick at Emmett's upper lip and laid his head on Emmett's shoulder. They lay like that for several minutes before Nasir slowly pulled his finally softening dick out of Emmett. He flopped down on his back beside Emmett. Both men lay limp and looked into each others eyes.

After a moment Emmett reached over to caress Nasir's scruffy face with the back of his hand. "What are you thinking about?"

"I am thinking about how much you amaze me," Nasir was candid. "And how much I amaze myself. I did not know I could feel like this." Nasir took Emmett's hand in his own. "That it could feel like this, with you."

"I know exactly what you mean, Nasir," Emmett smiled into the eyes of the man who had just made love to him and held his hand.

"I truly hope you do," Nasir whispered almost to himself. After another moment Nasir sat up. "Don't move," he bid and climbed off the bed. Emmett heard the water running in the bathroom.

Nasir returned presently with a warm wet washcloth which he used to clean the residue of Emmett's ejaculation from his body. He bent to take Emmett's soft cummy hooded cobra in his mouth and suckled on it for a moment. It quickly showed signs of waking. As the snake grew Nasir pulled back Emmett's foreskin and cleaned him with his tongue and lips.

"Mmm. That's nice, Nasi," Emmett ran his fingers through Nasir's hair. Nasir carefully and gently wiped Emmett's cock and ass before he tossed the washcloth to the floor.

"Thank you," Emmett said as Nasir laid back down next to him. "That was really sweet," Emmett pulled Nasir into his arms as Nasir drew the sheet up over them. He laid on Emmett just as he had the last time they settled in after sex, with his head on the expansive chest and his leg up over Emmett's.

"See. Isn't this nice?" Emmett rubbed his cheek on the top of Nasir's head. "I'm so happy you decided to spend the night with me," Emmett held Nasir tightly.

"It is nice," Nasir rubbed his free hand across Emmett's chest. "Better than nice. It's wonderful." Nasir turned his head slightly and kissed the smooth soft skin of Emmett's strong pec. He pressed his body to Emmett and closed his eyes. Nasir gave an audible sigh. He had never known such contentment.

Emmett felt the man who lay on him get comfortable and relax. He breathed in the scent of Nasir smelling of their sex. Nasir was an incredible and considerate lover. He was a kind and just man. Emmett held Nasir in his arms and knew he could love this man.

Nasir awoke to a room filled with light and Emmett wrapped around him. It distressed him somewhat to think that some time in the night he turned away from Emmett. On the other hand Emmett's strong thigh was between his legs and Emmett's arm around him held him tight to Emmett's chest. And Emmett's big erection lay nestled in the crack of his furry ass. Nasir found he liked that more than he ever thought he would. He closed his eyes again content to be held by this big beautiful American. Nasir's eyes flew open again as Emmett's hand began to move down his body. Nasir thought Emmett was asleep, but he was wrong. The fingers slowly trailed down Nasir's hairy chest and abdomen until they encountered his engorged cock. One finger made a slow journey down his sensitive underside before they all wrapped around his shaft.

"Hmm," Nasir murmured.

"Morning, sexy guy," Emmett whispered in Nasir's ear. He enjoyed the feel of Nasir's erect penis in his hand. "You don't have anyplace to be, do you?" Emmett teased.

"I most certainly do," Nasir turned his head. "And look, I'm there," he reached up behind him to grab Emmett's head and craned his neck to give Emmett a kiss on his lips. Emmett began to slowly stroke Nasir's bone.

"Mmm," Nasir closed his eyes. "That feels good."

"It sure does," Emmett pressed his hard on into Nasir's butt as he slowly jacked him.

"Your dick is very happy in my butt this morning," Nasir observed.

"You know I'm not a top, but I imagine my dick could be very happy in your ass," Emmett stated.

"I have never been fucked," Nasir thought out loud. "But you are very special, Emmett. I would do that with you. I mean, I would try."

"That's really sweet, Nasir," Emmett continued to stroke him. "If you wanted me to fuck you, I would. I think you're very special too." Emmett scooted back away from Nasir and pulled the darker man onto his back. He propped his head up on his elbow with his hand. He let go of Nasir's hard cock and ran it up the trail of hair to his chest. "I think right now I just want to look at you. And touch you." Emmett pulled the sheet away with his leg as he ran his hand back down and took back up masturbating Nasir.

"Umm," Nasir closed his eyes and just enjoyed the movement of the hand on his bone. The hand moved neither fast nor too slow. Nasir opened his eyes and looked up at Emmett. "Are you going to jack me off?"

Emmett gave a smile. "I could. Would you like that? I've never actually seen you come," Emmett did not look for a response as he watched himself wank Nasir.

"That does feel good," Nasir closed his eyes again and stretched out fully on his back. Emmett watched the Arab's ample foreskin roll onto and off of his head as he stroked him. Precum welled in Nasir's deep slit until it ran down and got caught up in his foreskin.

"Oh, you're leaking," Emmett scooted down to lay his head on Nasir's abdomen and closed his lips around the serpent's head.

"Ugh," Nasir felt the velvet tongue encircle his head and wash through his slit. Emmett just held the head of Nasir's penis in his mouth as he jacked him. He knew he was not going to get to see Nasir come like this. But now that Emmett had the most mouth watering cock he had ever seen in his mouth, he was not about to give it up. And that being the case, there was no reason not to suck Nasir. As Emmett's hand moved down, he moved his mouth down with it.

"Hah!" Nasir cried out as his pole sank into Emmett's mouth. He felt the stronger man move his mouth with his hand on his straining organ. "Shay'un jameel!" Nasir put his head back as he gripped Emmett's shoulder. Emmett could tell by the way the long cock in his mouth and hand throbbed that it would not take Nasir long. That was just fine with Emmett. He maintained the same pace as he suck-pulled on Nasir's freely leaking prick. This morning was not about skilled love making or the fine art of prolonging orgasm. This was about getting Nasir off.

"Ugh," Nasir squirmed on the bed beneath Emmett as the relentless mouth and hand drove him quickly toward his climax. "Huh. Emmett, I'm so close."

Emmett could tell by the way Nasir's big nuts in their lightly hairy sac crowded up to the base of his dick that, that was the case. The sheet lay across Nasir's thighs and Emmett could see the muscles in the man's legs tense as he continued to suck-pull on the throbbing cock.

"Ugh. Emmett," Nasir squeezed his eyes shut. "Guh." Nasir could not hold out against the unrelenting mouth and hand that worked his bone in concert. "I'm coming!"

Emmett tasted the unmistakable strong flavor of Nasir's cum even before the ever hardening organ blew out.

"Haa!" Nasir grabbed Emmett's head on his down stroke to still his movements as he erupted in Emmett's mouth. Emmett felt his mouth flood with semen and happily swallowed it down. Nasir held Emmett fast with both hands as he thrashed on the bed.

"Allah!" Nasir's juice continued to spew into Emmett's hungry mouth as he shook beneath him. Emmett drank another mouthful of cum and moved his hand to Nasir's tight balls. He gently massaged the big stones as Nasir's orgasm faded. The hands that held his head fell slack and Emmett took that as a sign. He took more of Nasir's oozing penis in his mouth and sucked him slowly and gently.

"Ha-uh," Nasir whimpered as Emmett massaged his testicles with his hand and his shaft with his lips. Emmett slowly pulled his mouth off Nasir's still hard, but spent organ. He scooted up the bed.

"Now see how nice waking up next to me can be," Emmett smiled as he laid his hand on Nasir's chest and rubbed his thumb over a nipple.

"Ugh. Thank you for teaching me," Nasir panted lightly. He put a hand to Emmett's face and just looked at him a long moment with hooded eyes. "Actually, I do want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck my face."

"You do, huh? You want me to be forceful, to dominate you a little bit?" Emmett asked with a grin.

"It is a new experience for me," Nasir informed. "I did not tell you this, but the fist night we were in this room, when you were sucking me and I tried to get up, you held me down on this bed. That was a real turn on."

"Well, get down here on my dick," Emmett put a hand behind Nasir's head and pulled him down. Nasir willingly slid down on the bed as Emmett pulled him. Emmett still lay on his side and Nasir did also as he faced the stronger man. Nasir was confronted with the big leaking cock and quickly took it in his mouth.

"Yeah. That's it," Emmett held Nasir's head as he pushed forward with his hips. "Take my big dick. You like that?"

Nasir could not answer with his mouth stuffed full. And he very much did like it. He reached his free hand around to massage Emmett's butt. Emmett began to thrust himself in Nasir's mouth.

"Oh, yeah," Emmett put his head back as he pumped himself into Nasir's willing face. "I love that sweet mouth, Nasir." Emmett looked down and pushed into Nasir's throat. "Can you take it all?" Emmett pressed forward until Nasir's lips were in his pubes. "Hoh! Fuck, yeah. Shit," Emmett pulled back lest he suffocate Nasir and took back up thrusting in his mouth. "Ugh."

Nasir loved the thick bone buried down his throat. He would have quite willingly stayed down longer, but Emmett was in control. He massaged Emmett's glute and ran his fingers into his damp crack. Nasir dug his fingers in until he found Emmett's hole as the big pole thrust in his mouth. He had no intention of pushing his finger into Emmett without lube, but he enjoyed massaging the moist hole.

"Ugh. Yeah, Nasi. Such a sweet mouth," Emmett pressed deep again and pulled back to resume his pumping. Nasir held his tongue to Emmett's sensitive cum tube and clutched his lips to Emmett's shaft as the thick organ thrust into him. He brought his other hand up to fondle Emmett's tightening scrotum.

"Huh. You are so gonna make me come, Nasi," Emmett looked down on the head he held fast as he increased the pace of his thrusts. It occurred to him that he had never actually come in Nasir's mouth and was not entirely sure the Arab would want that. "You want my cum? You gonna take it?" Emmett asked to be sure. "Ugh. I'm close, Nasi."

Nasir tasted the precum that flowed freely into his mouth. He readily took the fat thrusting cock. He massaged Emmett's asshole with his middle finger. Emmett's thrusts grew erratic.

"Oh, yeah! Oh, God. I'm gonna come!" Emmett could give no more warning as his orgasm overtook him. "Ungh!" Emmett's entire body gave a great shudder as his thick cream poured into Nasir's mouth. Emmett held still for the briefest second, but unlike Nasir preferred to follow through. He thrust his spurting weapon in Nasir's willing mouth at a slower pace. "Huh!"

Nasir knew Emmett came a lot and he savored every squirt the pulsing organ shot to the back of his throat. He happily drank Emmett down. Emmett finally became still and only rested his hand on Nasir's head. He panted with his face pressed into the mattress. He felt the talented tongue move on his now very sensitive cum tube where his still hard dick lay deep in Nasir's mouth.

"Ugh," Emmett moaned. Nasir brought his hand to Emmett's pole to milk him dry. Then he pushed Emmett over onto his back and crawled atop him. They lay without the sheet this morning. Nasir laid his head on Emmett's massive chest and pressed his body to him. Emmett wrapped his strong arms around Nasir and held him tightly. Like all men after an orgasm, even though they had slept all night, they were completely relaxed and dozed again.

It was but twenty minutes when Nasir raised his head. "Did we go back to sleep?"

"Mmm. I know I did," Emmett stretched beneath Nasir.

"I get to wake up next to you twice," Nasir kissed Emmett's nipple and looked up at him. "It makes up for my crazed flight the other morning. Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving, actually," Emmett answered. "Go warm the shower up and I'll order a big breakfast from room service."

"Good idea," Nasir climbed off of Emmett and they both rose from the bed. "I don't eat pork," Nasir called back as he headed into the bathroom.

Emmett picked up the room service book and gave a nod. "I will remember that," he said to himself. There was much to learn about a Muslim man and Emmett wanted to know everything about this one.

They showered and washed the multiple love making sessions from their bodies, ate a hearty breakfast and prepared for the day. It was a beautiful sunny day in Las Vegas and they ventured forth on foot. They both wore tee shirts, Nasir's black and Emmett's a white deep V neck that displayed his nipples and jeans and sandals. They rode the roller coaster at New York New York and walked through the Forum Shops at Caesar's Palace. They went to the top of the Stratosphere Tower and through MGM to see the lion habitat. They had a late lunch at the bar in the Rainforest Cafe for which Nasir, at last, allowed Emmett to pay. After lunch they made their way back to the Bellagio where they made love again.

Emmett lay on his back naked, uncovered and spent. Nasir lay in the crook of Emmett's right arm with his head on Emmett's shoulder. Nasir's right leg was up over Emmett's right thigh. He gently rubbed his thumb back and forth over Emmett's adams apple.

"Thank you," Nasir said softly.

"For what?" Emmett asked.

"Letting me take up your whole day," Nasir stated.

"I wanted to spend the day with you, Nasir. You don't know how happy this made me," Emmett stressed. "This was my best new years, ever," he squeezed Nasir's shoulder. "I like being with you."

"I like being with you. I feel so free when I am with you. I can be myself," Nasir confessed. He heaved a great sigh. "And now I have to leave you."

"I understand," Emmett tried very hard not to let his disappointment show. "Can I see you tomorrow?"

"My mother has a day trip planned to this big canyon place and she will not go without a male escort. My father would never indulge her so I volunteered. It seemed like a good way to get away from Kasim at the time," Nasir explained. "I think Samira is coming too. I chartered a helicopter for the day."

"Can you sneak out and crawl into my bed in the middle of the night?" Emmett asked. "I'll give you a key."

"Ug," Nasir pressed his face into Emmett's neck. "I would love to do that more than I can say! But it is too dangerous for me."

"Maybe after you get back?" Emmett was hopeful.

"I don't know what time we will be back. I'll call you just as soon as I get in," Nasir patted Emmett's chest. "That's a promise." Nasir sat up and pulled on Emmett's arm. "Come shower with me?"

Emmett gave a warm smile. "Of course I will," he rose from the bed and walked hand in hand with Nasir into the bathroom.

Emmett spent the rest of the evening alone. He went to the gym as he had not been able to do that earlier in the day. As the evening wore on, Emmett found he was restless and went for a walk around the hotel, casino and grounds. He picked up a light dinner from the cafe where he and Nasir had that first cup of coffee. Emmett had not known then how deep his desire would run. Emmett returned to his room, had his dinner and eventually turned in for the night, but sleep eluded him. Thoughts of Nasir would not let him rest. The Arab's eyes enchanted him. Nasir's smile warmed his soul. His touch made Emmett's heart race. It was not lost on him that when Nasir was in his arms he slept like a baby. When he was absent, thoughts of him kept Emmett awake. But indeed, they were pleasant thoughts.

The following morning Emmett dressed again in his gym clothes and thought to check his email before he headed down. And there, waiting for him, was the worst possible news. The office secretary sent a quick note informing him that his task was finished and he was to return at once. He was booked on an afternoon flight. And Nasir was gone for the day. Emmett snatched up the hotel phone on the desk. The voicemail for villa fifteen picked up. Emmett did not leave a message. He had no way of knowing if Kasim might get the message first, and he did not want to put Nasir in a difficult position with his asshole brother. Emmett picked up his cell. Nasir had given him his mobile number. He reached voicemail there as well and again did not leave a message. Nasir was probably in the air.

This brought a most unwelcome thought directly to the front of his mind. What if this was it? What if he never saw Nasir again? Did Nasir even want to pursue a relationship? Emmett certainly did, and he was sure Nasir felt the same way. He knew it. He could feel it. But how could they? Nasir didn't live in Seattle. He didn't even live on this continent. Emmett refused to worry about this now and headed for the gym.

The day progressed all too fast and yet agonizingly slowly. After the gym and a full breakfast Emmett laid out his travel clothes and packed the rest. Then he paced his room. He dreaded the call he needed to make. He wanted to talk to Nasir, and yet was afraid of what the man might say. Emmett summoned his courage and picked up his cell again. It was an international number, but he didn't care.

"Allo," came the unmistakable voice.

"Nasir, hi, it's Emmett," he greeted.

"Emmett! I didn't recognize the number. I almost didn't answer! Is this your cell?" Nasir asked.

"Yeah. Hey, I'm sorry to bother you. I know you're with your mom today," Emmett apologized.

"Not at all. I am glad you called. Emmett, it makes me so happy just to hear your voice," Nasir stated.

"Me too, Nasir. Where are you?" Emmett asked.

"We are standing on the Hoover Dam. My mother and sister are busy taking pictures to show their friends back home," Nasir informed.

"I'm glad they are having a good time. I was just calling to let you know that I have to fly back home today. I won't get the chance to see you before I go," Emmett tried to sound casual.

"Oh no! I don't want you to go! Should I invent some emergency to keep you here?" Nasir asked.

"Oh. I guess you could, but that would just postpone the inevitable. I have to go home at some point," Emmett was practical.

"Home to Seattle," Nasir thought out loud. "I have never been there. May I visit you in Seattle?"

Emmett closed his eyes as relief washed over him. "I can't tell you how much I would love that."

"I wish I could be there to say good bye to you properly in person, with my arms around you," Nasir was sincere. "Thank you for making my trip to Las Vegas so special."

"I was just about to say the same thing to you!" Emmett laughed. "Really, thank you, Nasir."

"No. Thank you, Emmett. You have taught me much, especially about myself. Think of me until I see you in Seattle," Nasir bid.

"You can count on it. Take care. Bye," Emmett pressed the end key and held his phone to his chest.

* * *

Nasir stood in the breeze high atop the Hoover Dam. He wore a dark blue dress shirt and jeans. He stood for a long moment just staring at his cell phone in his hand. He quite suddenly knew what he had to do. Nasir looked to where his mother and sister stood some thirty feet away. They wore long sleeved sweaters and skirts. He charged toward them.

"Mother! Samira! We have to go right now!" Nasir was adamant. Muslim women were conditioned not to question such a tone from a male. They fell into step at his heels.

"Nasir, what is it?" his mother was concerned.

"I have an emergency and I must get back right now," Nasir charged on.

"Is someone hurt?!" Samira probed.

"No! It is business," Nasir gave a dismissive wave. He knew that would shut them up and it did.

* * *

Emmett stood with his luggage at the front entrance of the Bellagio. It was just a few minutes while the valet retrieved his rental car. The boy left the engine running and hopped out of the car.

"Here you are, sir," the kid was all smiles.

"Thank you," Emmett tipped him and opened the rear door to place his bags on the back seat. Just as he shut the rear door he heard the shout.

"Emmett!" Nasir dashed from the open rear door of his limousine. Emmett had not even noticed the big car pull up.

"Hey!" Emmett was all smiles as Nasir rushed toward him. Emmett opened his arms to embrace him, but stopped when he saw the panic flash across Nasir's face. Emmett at once caught sight of Nasir's mother and sister watching them as they walked together from the limo toward the hotel entrance. Both men stood stiffly still some five feet apart.

"I wanted to see you," Nasir said softly.

"I'd really like to hold you, for a minute," Emmett gestured with his hand.

"I would like that too," Nasir wore a conflicted mask of desire and fear. He desperately wanted to take Emmett in his arms. He had rushed back to the hotel without thinking just to do that very thing and now, with his family watching, he could not. They stood looking into each other's eyes with longing and unable to connect.

"Well, okay," Emmett held out his hand to shake. "I have to go."

Nasir slowly reached out and took Emmett's hand. In his mind flashed the memory of taking Emmett's hand the day they met. "We say, rihlah sa'idah. It means, I wish you a happy journey."

"Thanks, Nasir. You too," Emmett bid.

"Know that I will see you just as soon as I can," Nasir stressed.

"You know I want that," Emmett squeezed Nasir's hand for emphasis. "You know it." He reluctantly released Nasir's hand and took a step. "Well, bye," Emmett gave a little wave. He had not felt so awkward since he was a child. Nasir watched Emmett take the wheel of his rental car and stood impotently as the man drove away.

Zahara and Samira stood patiently waiting for Nasir and never took their eyes off of him. He walked over to them and together they walked into the hotel.

"Who was that man, Nasir?" Samira asked innocently.

"Just a business acquaintance," Nasir did not want to answer questions.

"I saw you with him yesterday," Samira continued.

"What?!" Nasir looked to his little sister with panic on his face.

"You had lunch with him at the Rainforest Cafe," Samira said casually. Nasir stopped dead in his tracks.

"Are you spying on me?!" Nasir took hold of his sister's elbow. "Did Kasim tell you to do that?"

"No!" Samira was angry. "And let go of me!"

"Nasir, let go of your sister. What is the matter with you?" Zahara attempted to intervene. Nasir did let go of his sister. He did not wish to cause a display and certainly would never want to hurt her. Manhandling a woman was just one more trait he despised in his brethren.

"I'm sorry," Nasir apologized.

"I went to pick up shirts for my friends and I saw you there. No one was spying on you, okay?" Samira asked.

"Fine. Forget it," Nasir turned away. As they continued through the lobby Samira watched her brother. This big American man, whoever he was, was a remarkably touchy subject. She could tell something was going on that Nasir did not want them to know. And the more she thought about it, the more she was sure she knew what it was.

* * *

Emmett reclined into his window seat on the Airbus A320. He gazed out at the big black pyramid as his jet climbed into the sky over Las Vegas. He remembered looking at it when he landed. How different his life had seemed then.


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Liz, I just don't know what I would do without you. It's great that you don't sleep because you have a fantastic story of your own, and a job, and a life, and still have so much time for me.

Anyone who has not read Equal & Opposite, or is not now reading Errors & Omissions should go do so right now. Links to both are in my profile.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them. **

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Interview**

Present Day

Emmett let himself into the condo he shared with his life partner, using his best friend's spare key. The partner he was terrified of finding packing, in the act of leaving him. He shut the door quietly and listened for a moment. "Nasi?" Silence was his only answer. Nasir's gym bag lay where it had fallen in the entryway. Of course that's where he had gone. That's where he always went to work out his frustrations. It occurred now to Emmett that was where Garrett had gone as well. Seth and Garrett were both the best possible friends to them. The presence of the gym bag was oddly comforting to Emmett. He picked it up and walked into the laundry room. This was part of his domestic life. Nasir went to the club and when he came back his gym bag always ended up on the floor reasonably near the laundry room. Emmett preferred the gym here in the building. It had everything he needed and was never busy. He needed only come back upstairs and take a shower. Nasir had gone with Garrett to his club as a guest one time and that was all it took. Nasir loved the racquetball courts, hot tub, steam room, sauna and all the other amenities of the big facility. Emmett emptied Nasir's bag of the small and large wet towels and sweaty clothes and sneakers, as he had countless times. He dropped the clothes into the basket for darks and just held the towels a moment. Was this the last time he would ever do this? Emmett dropped the towels in the basket for whites, left the bag on the washer and walked out of the laundry room.

He proceeded through the quiet condo and stopped in the opened doorway of the master bedroom. Nasir was in bed and sound asleep. Emmett felt bad as he realized Nasir had probably not had any sleep, not restful anyway, in days. He had to have been exhausted. Emmett came and knelt by the near side, Nasir's side, of the bed. Nasir lay on his side facing out. Emmett just gazed at his lover's sleeping countenance. He loved this man so much. And he knew Nasir loved him. How could this mess have come between them? There had to be some solution. Then Emmett saw Nasir's cell and the heavy gold bracelet on the bedside table. He closed his eyes as he thought about how he had given it back to Nasir only a few hours ago. He had been so hurt hearing Nasir talk about what a 'well arranged' marriage this was. Now he just felt like a hurtful shit. Seth was right. That had been exceptionally mean. Emmett picked up the cuff and secured it around his wrist. He knew Nasir was naked, for his clothes lay about the floor and he was covered only to his waist by the sheet and blanket. Emmett stood and stripped his thin sweater over his head and dropped it with Nasir's clothes. He unbuttoned, unzipped and pushed down his jeans. He stepped out of his sandals and jeans at the same time. Emmett walked around to his side of the bed completely naked, save for the gold. He crawled in behind Nasir. Gently, so as not to wake him, Emmett spooned his lover and wound his arm around him. Nasir gave a sigh in his sleep. He did not wake, but his soul recognized it's mate and was at peace. Emmett nuzzled into the back of Nasir's neck.

"I love you," Emmett whispered to the sleeping man. The thought of loosing this man made Emmett's eyes well up again. Emmett had slept, thanks to Seth, and was not really tired now, but he needed to hold Nasir. He remembered the first time they were in this bed, the first time Nasir had come to Seattle.

* * *

1.5 Years Ago

Emmett had been somewhat disconcerted by how he had been forced to part with Nasir with only a handshake. It might almost have been better if Nasir had not made it back to the hotel before he left. It had been very hard to resist taking Nasir in his arms, and the look on Nasir's face had been hard to take. Emmett knew it had been hard for Nasir as well. If only the mother and sister had not been standing there.

Emmett descended the long escalator down into baggage claim with his carry on/brief case over his shoulder. He headed into the rows of carousels to find the luggage from his flight. There was no mistaking the man who was here to pick him up, even obscured as he was from the back. The black hooded leather coat, which he wore with the hood up, hung to the floor. It had a single vent in the back, nearly up to his waist. Red leather boots with a Cuban heel were just visible beneath the coat. As if the man in the long leather coat could feel Emmett's presence, he whirled around when Emmett was still over twenty feet away. Emmett could now see that beneath the coat his best friend wore very low rise jeans with a thick metal belt, a short red tank top that left a couple inches of dark furry skin visible, and a white scarf wound around his neck.

"Emmy!" Seth cried out and bolted straight toward him. Emmett knew this routine and he loved it. He quickly shrugged off his carry on bag. Seth leaped up onto Emmett and the bigger man caught him in his arms as Seth wrapped his legs around Emmett's waist and arms around Emmett's neck. Seth kissed Emmett several times on his lips and then leaned his forehead against Emmett's.

"Hi, Sweetie," Emmett gave a grin and was casual, as if he were not wearing the smaller man.

"Happy New Year!" Seth offered. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Sorry I couldn't be here for your new years party," Emmett made a regretful face.

Seth leaned back. "Oh, you'll make it up to me. Let's go get your bag."

Emmett set Seth down and picked up his carry on. Seth took his free hand.

"So, tell me all about lover boy," Seth bid as they walked. "Do you have a picture of him?"

"He doesn't like to have his picture taken," Emmett informed. Seth stopped in his tracks and put his fists on his trim hips.

"Do you mean to tell me that as many times as you two slept together, there was not one moment when you could have snuck a picture with your phone? Not even when he was asleep?" Seth demanded.

"Seth, when he was in bed, so was I," Emmett stated. "He was either on top of me, or I was wrapped around him. Either way, I was not thinking about my phone right then. Besides," Emmett set off again toward the baggage belt and pulled Seth along, "he wouldn't have liked it."

Seth flipped his lustrous long black hair dramatically. "I don't care what he thinks. I want to see a damn picture!"

"Oh, sorry you don't like to have your picture taken, Nasir, but The Great and Powerful Oz has spoken," Emmett teased.

"Okay?" Seth snapped his fingers. "The sooner everyone realizes that," he didn't bother to finish. They came to the carousel that displayed Emmett's flight number. "So when is he coming?"

"I wish I knew," Emmett confessed. "As soon as he can, is what he said," Emmett turned to Seth with a broad smile. "I can't wait for you to meet him, Seth. I could fall for this guy hard."

"All I know is," Seth folded his arms across his chest, "he better be all you say he is if he expects my approval. The last Prince you kissed turned into a frog!"

"Nasir is way more mature than Colin was. And he doesn't have Colin's insecurities. He's confident and outgoing. You'll see," Emmett assured.

"Does he have a bigger dick, I hope," Seth commented.

"Seth, I am almost ashamed to tell you how pleased I am that, yes, much," Emmett confessed. "And he knows exactly how to reach all the right places with it."

"Good," Seth gave a nod. "My Emmy deserves it. Is that your bag?" Seth pointed. Emmett had lost himself in thoughts of Nasir and did not even see his suitcase ride the belt quietly by.

"Oh, yeah," Emmett reached for it and effortlessly lifted the big bag to the ground. They set off for the exit, rolling the luggage behind.

"We're stopping on your floor just long enough to drop off the bags. Garrett is in the kitchen," Seth informed as he fished his keys from his coat pocket.

"Is he? I hope he's making that pasta with the peppers and sausage thing he does so well," Emmett patted his stomach as they walked.

"That's exactly what he's doing," Seth confirmed.

"You guys are too good to me," Emmett smiled as they walked out of the airport.

* * *

Emmett's exceptionally good mood began to wear off as the days progressed. It had been over a week since he had come home from Las Vegas and he had spoken with Nasir almost every day. Some days their conversations were brief. A few times they had spoken about absolutely nothing well into the night. Each time Emmett broached the subject of Nasir visiting Seattle, Nasir's answer was always the same. He was working on it. Emmett was beginning to entertain little doubts, when the package arrived.

Emmett sat in his office at his computer terminal. It was a small office, barely big enough for the L shaped desk and drafting table he occupied, but not everyone had one. He wore dress pants and a dress shirt. While his boss always wore one, ties were not required in this office so Emmett did never did. The office receptionist appeared in his doorway. She was a fresh faced eighteen year old girl who just happened to be the big boss' niece. She was very sweet and everyone liked her. And while she knew Emmett was gay, she always made a point to flirt with him.

"Hi, Emmett," came the sing-song greeting.

"Hi, Suzie," Emmett smiled and sang back.

"This was just delivered for you," she stepped into his office and held out a business size beige envelope.

"Oh? What is it?" Emmett took it. The envelope had his name printed on it above the word: Confidential. He furrowed his brow and looked up at her. "Who delivered this?"

"Don't know. Some guy in a dark blue uniform looking suit. He had a name tag," Suzie offered.

"What did it say? His name tag," Emmett asked.

"I didn't look," she gave a shrug.

"Hmm," Emmett ripped open the envelope at one end and a plastic card fell out onto his desk.

"What is that?" she was curious.

"It looks like a room key," Emmett voiced his thought. He pulled from the envelope a triple folded piece of crested stationary from the Four Seasons Hotel. Emmett immediately recognized the handwriting.

_Emmett  
__I have missed you very much  
__We are in the Governor's Suite  
__9th floor  
__Here is your key  
__I can't wait to see you  
__N_

Suzie watched Emmett's face transform as he quickly read the note. She got it. "Who's the lucky girl? Oh, sorry, I mean guy?"

Emmett didn't even hear her. He flew out of his chair. "Is Chuck in his office?" Emmett did not bother to listen for a response as he charged down the hall.

From his office building at 4th and Union it was a short three blocks down Union to the Four Seasons. Emmett figured it would take more time to get his car from the parking deck and sit in traffic than it would to walk it. He had a light black leather jacket against the cold January day, and his messenger bag style briefcase slung over his back as he strode briskly down the street. It took Emmett only minutes to reach the hotel, and he all but ran into the lobby. The Four Seasons was done very much in the style of the Pacific Northwest, panelled in dark local woods. Emmett charged for the elevator and hit the button for the 9th floor. After what seemed like an absurdly long time, the doors finally closed and the lift began it's slow meandering ascent. Emmett realized it could not really have taken the twenty minutes it seemed like it took to reach the 9th floor. With a soft 'ding' the doors parted and Emmett bolted out into the corridor. The sign pointing the way to the Governor's Suite was clear and Emmett ran down the hall. He used his card key to open the right of the double doors to the suite and walked inside.

"Nasir?" Emmett called as the door swung shut behind him. He walked into a large living room with an expansive view of the bay. Nasir appeared from around a corner. He wore a tight white tee shirt, that contrasted with his skin tone beautifully, jeans and an expectant look.

"Ahh!" Nasir flung himself into Emmett's arms. Emmett squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he held the hot Arab.

"Oh, God, it's good to see you!" Emmett all but whispered into Nasir's ear. Both men just stood and held the other breathing in each other's scent for several moments. Nasir took Emmett's face in his hands and kissed him repeatedly, tasting the lips he craved.

"I am so sorry I was not able to hold you like this," Nasir said between kisses, "and say goodbye to you properly when we last saw each other." Nasir held their heads together cheek to cheek with his eyes closed. His soul drank in strength and life from Emmett.

"It's okay, Nasi. I understand," Emmett whispered his assurance and drew his arms around the darker man even more tightly.

"I know that you understand and I thank you for that, but it does not make it okay," Nasir drew back to look into Emmett's eyes and put a hand to the side of his face. Both men just stood for a long moment while Nasir gently caressed Emmett's cheek with his thumb. Nasir finally pulled out of Emmett's embrace and took his hand. "Come inside. Be with me."

"That's what I want," Emmett confessed. They moved only a few feet into the living room and Nasir pulled the strap of Emmett's bag over his head. Emmett shrugged out of his leather jacket and threw it on a chair. Nasir stepped up behind Emmett and slipped his arms around him.

"Don't stop there," Nasir said over the broad shoulder. Emmett leaned back and turned his head. He reached over his shoulder to hold Nasir's head as he kissed him softly. Nasir unbuttoned the dress shirt from behind. He licked slowly along Emmett's upper lip as he ran his hands over the expansive chest inside the shirt.

"Mmm. I missed this," Emmett spoke softly.

"You have no idea, my big beautiful American," Nasir pulled back. "Are you hungry? I had them send up snacks," Nasir gestured to the large coffee table between matching sofas. Emmett had not even noticed the spread laid out on the low table. It made Emmett think of their New Years Eve dinner. A bowl of caviar rested in a bowl of ice. Thin shot glasses of vodka rested in another bowl of ice. Not one, but two bottles of Dom Perignon rested in individual ice buckets. A third bucket contained a small bottle Emmett did not recognize. There were pastries and chocolate covered strawberries.

"I am hungry. I'm so hungry I could eat an Arab," Emmett leered at Nasir. Nasir gave a sly smile and dropped to the thickly carpeted floor. He pulled Emmett down by the hand. As soon as Emmett sat on the floor Nasir pushed him over onto his back. Nasir quickly straddled the prone man. He smiled down on Emmett as he pulled the tucked dress shirt from Emmett's pants.

"I'm likin' this," Emmett ran his hands up Nasir's denim clad thighs as Nasir finished the last two buttons of his shirt and spread it wide open. Nasir then, in an exceptionally sexy move, took hold of the bottom of his tee shirt with one hand, and in one smooth motion stripped it off over his head. Emmett's eyes went wide.

"Oh, shit yeah!" Emmett ran his hands up onto Nasir's hairy chest. Nasir dropped down and took hold of Emmett's head as he took his mouth with his own. Emmett circled Nasir's back with his arms as the darker man's tongue invaded his mouth. Nasir was hard already and his bone ached in his jeans as Emmett moaned into his devouring mouth. That he could force such noises from Emmett turned him on no end. Emmett was glad he was laying flat on his back. This needful kiss would have made his knees weak. Nasir at last broke the kiss. They panted in each other's faces as Nasir still held Emmett's head.

"Do you remember what you told me would happen if I kissed you like that again?" Nasir asked.

Emmett did remember. He gave an almost shy smile. "That I would be yours forever."

Nasir gave a satisfied smile as he reached for Emmett's belt.

An hour later they sat munching from the laid out food. They sat on the floor with their backs against the sofa, still naked from their lovemaking that never made it out of the living room. Nasir popped the cork of a Dom bottle and poured them both a glass.

"Here is to the wonders of Seattle," Nasir gave a smile and touched their glasses together.

"Mm. Speaking of wonders in Seattle. I called Seth when I was on the way over here. He wants to meet you," Emmett informed.

"I would like very much to meet him," Nasir was enthused.

"I really hope you guys like each other," Emmett commented.

"Why would we not? From what you have told me, he sounds like a good man. To be your best friend, he must be," Nasir mused. "I think I am a good man also."

Emmett gave a warm smile as he brought a hand to Nasir's face. "Yes, you are."

Nasir leaned over and gave Emmett a soft kiss on his lips. "When do I meet him?"

"I'll set something up for tomorrow. We can meet Seth and Garrett for drinks after work maybe," Emmett thought out loud. "Oh, how long are you in town?"

"As long as I want to be," Nasir gave a shrug. "Most of what I do can be done from anywhere as long as I have a phone, computer, scanner and fax. I have an assistant in Dubai who can serve me just as well here," Nasir said with a smile.

"Well, that's great. You don't mind living out of a hotel?" Emmett asked.

"I have lived mostly out of hotels for the last couple of years. I will occasionally have to go to a construction location, just like Vegas, but I will not give up this suite when I do," Nasir informed. "And if I am supremely lucky I will get to take my favorite designer with me when I go."

"Your favorite designer?" Emmett latched onto that statement. "Got a whole stable of us, do ya?" Emmett wore a grin.

"Oh, did I not tell you? Big beautiful Americans flock to me everywhere I go!" Nasir made a sweeping gesture.

"Well, as long as I'm your favorite," Emmett played along.

"Did I say it was you?" Nasir teased further.

"Jerk!" Emmett bumped Nasir's shoulder none to gently with his own. Nasir laughed and leaned into Emmett again.

"There is only you for me, Emmett," Nasir gave him a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Me too, Nasir," Emmett agreed. He looked around the room. "I like this. Just sitting here and relaxing with you. It's nice we don't have to worry about your brother, or sharing the suite."

"Kasim is far away, but I am sharing the suite," Nasir stated.

Emmett furrowed his brow. He didn't get it. "What? With who?" Emmett looked around. "Is this a two bedroom suite?"

"It is not. I am sharing the suite, and especially the king sized bed in there," Nasir pointed, "with the man who used his key to come in here an hour and a half ago." Nasir turned and bent his head to kiss Emmett's broad shoulder. "You know, my favorite."

"You want me to stay here with you?" Emmett asked.

"Of course I do!" hurt was evident on Nasir's face. "I came here to be with you."

"Oh, Nasi," Emmett put his arms around Nasir, "I want that too. I'm sorry. Of course I want that too." Emmett held him close. "You don't even know how much. Every night since New Years Eve I've gone to bed thinking only of you, wanting so badly to feel you in my arms."

"I know exactly how much," Nasir stated. "I know you have a job and a life and I can't be with you all the time. I have a job and a life too, but to sleep next to you," Nasir ran a hand up Emmett's bare inner thigh, "and make love to you, is bliss. I have never known such joy."

Emmett could think of no better answer than to kiss him. He held Nasir by the back of his neck as their lips meshed together and tongues caressed each other. Emmett ever so gently pulled his lips away and pressed their foreheads together.

"Thank you," Emmett whispered.

"For what?" Nasir asked.

"For being here. For being Nasir. The most incredible guy I've ever met," Emmett smiled as he sat back.

"Aafwaan. It means, you are welcome," Nasir was warm.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Emmett leaned his head against the sofa cushion as he ran a finger down Nasir's cheek.

"You looked at me with those eyes. And that smile," Nasir ran his thumb across Emmett's full lips. "And turned those dimples on me. I was helpless in your power."

Emmett gave a sly smile. "I have been told my dimples are my most powerful weapon."

Nasir shook his head. "It is a lie. They are a formidable weapon, but this," Nasir reached into Emmett's lap and grabbed his limp cock, "is your most powerful weapon."

"I'm glad you like it," Emmett giggled.

"I love every inch," Nasir smiled. He picked up and fed Emmett a chocolate covered strawberry. Emmett licked Nasir's thumb as he took it.

"Hey," Emmett pointed. "What's that little bottle?"

"Oh. I remember that you are German, so I told them to send me something nice that is German. It is," Nasir paused. "I forget what it is." Emmett reached for the third ice bucket on the table and pulled out a small bottle.

"I see. It's an Eiswein," Emmett read the label.

"Is that good?" Nasir had no idea.

"Oh, yeah. My mom loves this stuff. It's crazy sweet, but really good. Have you ever had it?" Emmett asked.

"No," Nasir shook his head.

"Where's the corkscrew?" Emmett got up and looked around the table. Nasir moved to sit sideways on the sofa. He rested his chin on his crossed forearms on the back of the sofa and just watched Emmett make his search for a corkscrew. Emmett walked to the wet bar and started looking through drawers.

"Damn. I don't find a corkscrew, Nasir," Emmett stated from behind the bar.

"It's right here behind the cheese tray," Nasir did not even need to look. He had known where it was the whole time.

"Why didn't you say so?" Emmett wore a puzzled face as he emerged from behind the bar.

"And miss watching you walk around here naked?" Nasir gave a grin.

"Smart ass," Emmett smiled as he picked up the corkscrew from it's hiding place and proceeded to open the half bottle of eiswein. Nasir just reclined and watched Emmett. The cork came free with a small pop.

"Do we have glasses for this? Oh, I hope you don't mind me walking back to the bar," Emmett teased.

"No, please," Nasir gestured. "I don't mind at all."

Emmett wiggled his ass on the way back to the bar and Nasir laughed with him. In a moment Emmett returned with two glasses of the thick gold liquid.

"Here you are, Mr. al Qasimi, sir," Emmett knelt on the floor before where Nasir sat on the sofa and handed him a glass.

"To my big beautiful German American," Nasir made his toast.

"To my incredibly hot Arab," Emmett added as they each took a sip.

"Oh, my! It's like syrup. Is it supposed to be like that?" Nasir was not used to it.

"Yes," Emmett laughed. "It's a dessert wine made after the grapes have frozen."

"I see why it comes in such a small bottle. A little goes a long way. It's so sweet," Nasir took another sip. "Are you hungry? Do you want to order some real food? Or maybe go out somewhere? Teach me your city," thoughts fell out of Nasir's mouth. "You will need clothes for tomorrow. You can go to work right from here, no?"

"Oh. Sure, I could," Emmett considered. "I get up pretty early, usually. I go to the gym for an hour before I grab a quick breakfast and head to the office. It's only four blocks from here actually."

"I know that," Nasir leaned forward to give Emmett a kiss on his forehead. "This hotel can give a wake up call any time you like and has a gym overlooking the pool. Breakfast will be waiting for you when you get back."

"You are gonna spoil me rotten," Emmett shook his head. He thought a moment while Nasir rubbed his bicep. "I do need clothes. And toiletries and shit. Well," Emmett put a hand on Nasir's knee, "you wanna see where I live?"

"Oh! I would love that, Emmett," Nasir rose from the sofa. "I will call for a limousine."

"My car is in the parking garage by the office," Emmett rose as well. "It's four blocks down and one over, if you don't mind walking," Emmett picked up his underwear and pulled them on. "Or I could go get it and come pick you up."

"No," Nasir shook his head as he stepped into his jeans. "I will walk with you. I would like that."

Ten minutes later they emerged onto the street. Emmett was back in his leather jacket and bag slung over one shoulder and around his back. Nasir had a thigh length coat also of black leather that he just purchased today for the Seattle winter weather. It had a notched lapel collar and he tied it closed with a belt. As they walked away from the hotel, Emmett took Nasir's hand.

"Is this okay?" Emmett asked.

Nasir looked down at their clasped hands as they walked. He looked to Emmett with a smile. "I like it. As long as it is okay here."

"Seattle is a pretty cool city. You get the occasional asshole, but most people here are live and let live types," Emmett explained.

The evening was well lit by streetlights as they walked along. It took little time for them to reach the parking deck and find Emmett's black Range Rover Sport on the third tier. Emmett took the wheel and holding Nasir's hand again he drove them to his building and into the underground parking garage. In another two minutes Emmett let them into his home.

"Here we are. Home sweet home," Emmett held the door for Nasir. They walked through the entry where there was a door to the kitchen, a door to the laundry room and an archway into the living room.

"Oh, you have a nice view of the park and city from here," Nasir commented looking out the windows.

"You should see the view from Seth and Garrett's," Emmett added. "They have one of the big penthouses up on the fifteenth floor. They moved in together not that long ago. I have a balcony and I love to sit out there in the summer, but they have a huge terrace with an incredible view." Emmett looked to Nasir, "Can I get you anything? I don't have scotch, yet. I will get some. Maybe a beer, or a soda?"

"Whatever you are having," Nasir was a good guest.

"Okay," Emmett walked into his kitchen and extracted two beers from the fridge. Nasir perched on one of the tall stools at the granite breakfast bar and watched Emmett pop the tops off the beers. Emmett handed one to Nasir, touched the necks together and took a swig. Nasir smiled and took a drink of his.

"To continue the short tour," Emmett walked out of the kitchen and pointed. "That's the spare bedroom over there that also doubles as my office now. It was Seth's room until he and Garrett got together. And down here," Emmett led the way and Nasir slid off his stool to follow, "is the master bedroom. Oh look, Nasir. Another king sized bed you might find comfortable."

"Oh," Nasir was excited by this prospect. "Are you inviting me into your bed? I would like that very much. Anyplace you sleep is where I want to sleep," Nasir stated. Emmett walked into his closet and emerged with a suit bag suitcase.

"I would love to have you here with me, Nasir," Emmett laid the bag on the bed. "The hotel or here, I guess it doesn't matter," Emmett slipped his arms around Nasir's waist, "as long as I get to be with you."

"I like your home. I should have brought a bag with me," Nasir put his arms around Emmett as well.

"Well, we're here now, so let me just get a few things. Hey, you wanna pick out a few shirts and pants for me?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, I would like that," Nasir set down his beer and walked into the closet. When he emerged with four shirts and dress pants, he found a naked Emmett just pulling on a pair of snug jeans.

"I would much rather have helped you with that," Nasir carried the clothes to the bed on their hangers and laid them down beside the bag. Emmett chuckled as he zipped and buttoned.

"Now grab me some socks and underwear. That drawer right there," Emmett pointed.

"Do you have to wear underwear?" Nasir pulled open the drawer.

"You wear underwear under dress pants too," Emmett headed into the bathroom to pack up his toiletries.

"I used to wear underwear under everything until I met you," Nasir pulled out the correct number of undergarments.

"Am I a bad influence?" Emmett asked from the bathroom.

"Yes. You have completely corrupted me and I thank Allah for it every day," Nasir retrieved his beer and sat down on the bed as he took another gulp. Emmett emerged from the bathroom with a small bag and his beer.

"Glad to be of service," Emmett leaned down to give Nasir a quick kiss on his lips. He then pulled a Henley from another drawer and pulled it on. The white fabric stretched over his chest and displayed his nipples. Last he pulled a pale gray knit skull cap onto his head and down over his ears. Emmett turned to Nasir with a smile.

"What?" Emmett read the look on Nasir's face.

Nasir gave a sigh, "Do you look sexy in everything?"

"I hope I do to you," Emmett knelt down between Nasir's legs and lifted up his shirt to kiss him on his furry abdomen.

"You may be sure of that," Nasir said as he leaned back, willing to allow Emmett to go as far as he wanted. Emmett continued to kiss his way down Nasir's body. He unbuttoned and unzipped Nasir's jeans and kissed his way down into the trimmed pubes. Nasir lifted his hips as Emmett pulled his jeans down. The growing hooded cobra flopped across his thigh.

"I know what I want for dinner," Emmett gave a leer and took the almost fully hard cock in his mouth.

"Ugh," Nasir laid back on the bed as he finished growing down Emmett's throat. Food was going to have to wait.

* * *

The following day at six was the appointed time. They had agreed to meet at Martin's Off Madison. It was a sophisticated bistro restaurant and piano lounge. The successful Seattle gay crowd favored Martin's. The friendly staff all wore polo shirts, utilikits and combat boots all in black. Martin's was the perfect place for this meeting.

Garrett Thompson sat in the lounge area in a comfortable arm chair upholstered in tufted black velvet. He wore a black suit with a white shirt and equally white tie. From a gold rope around his neck hung a piece of jade an inch and a half square that laid perfectly atop his tie. On his right, Seth Clearwater was seated in an identical chair. Seth wore a form fitting, white crew neck shirt with black leather pants and vest. He was not muscular, but the tight shirt showed off his gym toned shoulders and arms well. His long, straight, jet black, silken hair lay over his shoulders. Before them on the low table sat a martini in which three olives sat soaking and a deep pink cosmopolitan with a small twist of lemon. Garrett sat casually, reclined to one side of his chair. Seth did the same. Neither of them noticed that they just naturally leaned toward each other. Garrett exuded an aura of elegant calm, in contrast to his partner's air of authority. While Garrett faced the door, his was not the power chair.

"Try to relax, Sweetness," Garrett patted his lover's hand.

"I'll relax when I meet this guy. Just because he's dazzled Emmett, does not mean he is going to impress me," Seth stated imperiously.

"Emmett is a good judge of character," Garrett tried to assure.

"Remember Cretin," Seth said flatly.

"Ah, Colin. Well, most of the time," Garrett amended he previous statement. They deliberately sat where they could watch the door and Garrett saw Emmett walk in. The man with him, dark haired with closely trimmed facial hair, could only have been Nasir. "Ah, here they are," Garrett and Seth stood. Emmett had clearly come from work in dress pants and shirt and his light leather jacket. Nasir wore a gray suit with a plum colored, pin striped shirt and a complimentary dark tie.

"Hey, guys," Emmett greeted. He gave both Seth and Garrett a kiss on the lips. Then he stepped aside and put a hand on the back of the smiling man beside him. "Seth, Garrett, I would like you to meet Nasir."

"You must be Seth," Nasir took the smaller man's hand.

"Hi, Nasir," Seth was friendly.

"Emmett has told me so much about you. I feel as though we are friends already," Nasir turned to the taller man. "And Garrett."

"A pleasure to meet you, Nasir," Garrett shook his hand with a smile.

"The pleasure is mine," Nasir beamed at them.

"Do let's sit down," Garrett bid. He signaled for the waiter before he did so himself. Emmett took the chair beside his best friend, across from Garrett. Nasir took the chair across from Seth.

"Emmett certainly had a very nice trip to Vegas over New Years," Seth began.

"It couldn't have been as nice as mine," Nasir leaned back comfortably in his chair. He appeared completely at ease as he turned his smile first on Seth, and then on Emmett.

"Can I get you boys a cocktail?" the waiter in his utilikit appeared at their side.

"I'll take a Beck's," Emmett started, "and what's your best top shelf single malt scotch?"

The waiter knew his customers and looked to Nasir as he gave his well informed answer, "We actually have several. If you like 'em light and flowery, we have Littlemill, or more woody, I recommend Macallan. That's actually the most popular. Or if you like it more smokey, then go with the Bowmore."

"Bowmore, double, on the rocks," Nasir gave a nod.

"Be right back," the waiter gave a smile.

"Thank you, Ryan," Garrett called after him.

"I just learned more about scotch than I ever knew," Emmett commented.

"I've never been a scotch man myself. What's your favorite?" Garrett asked.

"Laphroaig, when I can find it," Nasir answered. Garrett gave a nod and filed that fact away.

"So, Nasir, it's nice to see you in Seattle," Seth began again. Emmett knew where his best friend was going with this and gave him a hard look.

"It is very nice to be in Seattle," Nasir said with a smile. "I have never been before. I know little of your city. Though, to be honest," Nasir reached for Emmett's hand, "I know all I need to know." He smiled warmly at Emmett who happily held his hand and returned the smile.

"Seattle grows on you. How long will you be in town?" Seth queried.

"Indefinitely," Nasir gave a shrug. "Until work calls me away, I suppose. But I would only be gone a few days at a time."

"And where do you live exactly?" Seth continued.

"Exactly?" Nasir gave a sly smile. "Are you asking for my address?"

"Be slightly less specific," Seth instructed.

"In the Emirate of Sharjah in the United Arab Emirates," Nasir informed.

"You must find it rather damp and chilly here," Garrett added.

"Emmett keeps me warm," Nasir again smiled at Emmett as he gave his answer.

"Here we go, guys," Ryan returned with his small tray. "Double Bowmore, and a Beck's," he placed little black serviettes on the table and the tumbler and bottle on them. Nasir and Emmett both reached for their wallets.

"Put that away, you two. Your money is no good here," Garrett waved his hand. "That goes on my tab, Ryan."

"Yes, sir. You boys let me know if you need anything else," Ryan smiled.

"Perhaps we should order an appetizer or two?" Garrett thought out loud.

"Yeah, good idea," Emmett agreed.

"Ryan, be a dear and bring us two combo platters and a bruschetta, please," Garrett instructed.

"Is there pork in any of that?" Nasir asked. He hated to be difficult, but he could not stomach the thought.

"No, sir. The brushetta has mushrooms, caramelized onions and melted blue cheese on toasted baguette slices, and the combo has our signature crab and artichoke dip, popcorn chicken with dipping sauces and a quesadilla with mozzarella and cheddar cheeses. No pork anywhere," the well informed Ryan beamed.

"It all sounds delicious," Nasir nodded.

"It is," Seth agreed. "I love this place."

"Thank you, Ryan," Garrett gave a nod. The dismissed waiter smiled and walked away.

Nasir picked up his tumbler, "To new friends."

"Indeed," Garrett said as they all touched glasses and took a sip.

"So, Nasir," Seth continued. "You're not a U.S. citizen, I gather."

"No," Nasir confirmed. "I am a U.A.E. citizen. My company sponsors a business visa for me to be in your country."

"How long will you be in the states, then?" Seth probed away.

"As long as I want. I am an executive. I can have my visa renewed over and over. We have been coming to the states for years. I can do my job from anywhere," Nasir took Emmett's hand again. "Anywhere Emmett is."

"Let me ask the question another way, then," Seth rephrased. "How long do you think you will be in the states and here in Seattle?"

The smile faded from Nasir's face as he looked to Emmett. The confident and charming man was replaced by a man not entirely sure of his future. "I hope for a very long time," Nasir continued to look into Emmett's eyes.

"I would like that too," Emmett spoke softly to Nasir and gently squeezed his hand.

"Are you going to get a place to live?" Seth went on.

Nasir turned back to his Inquisitor, and the self assured man was back. He gave a shrug, "I have lived out of hotels for so long, the Four Seasons has everything I need. And it is close to Emmett's work."

"My office is right downtown. Perhaps we could do lunch one day," Garrett suggested.

"I would like that very much," Nasir agreed.

"So, Nasir," Seth took control of the conversation again. They all knew by now a new series of questions would follow that intro. Seth leaned to one side in his chair in an attempt to appear more casual. "Tell us about your last boyfriend and, more importantly, why you guys broke up."

"Ease up on the inquisition, Torquemada," Emmett used a friendly tone.

"It's okay, Emmett," Nasir squeezed his hand. "He is your friend. His concern shows his love for you. I am happy to answer any question you have, Seth. But I can't tell you about a boyfriend I have never had."

"You've never had a boyfriend?" Seth raised his eyebrows.

"Emmett and I have had this conversation," Nasir began. "In my country men will have sex with each other, but never openly. They do not date. A boyfriend, as you conceive of it, would not exist. There is never emotional attachment."

"You've had sex with other guys in your country at least," Seth pressed.

"Sweetness," Garrett rubbed Seth's hand, "this isn't an interview."

"Oh, you don't think so?" Seth asked with a flip of his hair. Emmett rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Seth can ask me anything he wants," Nasir said with a smile. "Certainly I have had sex with other men in my country, but none of them were people I would want to know," he looked to Emmett, "to spend time with."

"And what about here in the states?" Seth pressed ahead. "You mentioned you've been coming to the states for years."

"Suffice it to say," Nasir looked to Emmett again. "I have never met anyone like Emmett."

"He's one of a kind, this big lug, that's for sure," Seth teased. Then he grew more serious. "I love him, and I only want what's best for him."

"Seth," Emmett tried in vain to get the smaller man to stop.

"I want that too," Nasir agreed. "And I will try every day to live up to that."

"You're so sweet, Nasi," Emmett leaned toward him and Nasir lean in as well to share a soft kiss on the lips.

"You two make a handsome couple," Garrett offered. Nasir and Emmett sat back up straight, still holding hands and wearing warm smiles.

"What is that symbol you wear, Garrett?" Nasir pointed.

"Oh," Garrett looked down at his jade pendant. "This is the Chinese symbol for happiness," he took Seth's hand. "And look, it works."

"How did you two meet?" Nasir asked. Emmett gave a chuckle.

"Now that is a story," Garrett began. "I co-own an art gallery on Pioneer Square with my brother's wife. I am very much a silent partner. Melinda does a fantastic job with the gallery. She is quite gifted. I don't make appearances often, but this one particular night she was having a showing of a very talented gay artist. I wanted to meet him. Steve is very pretty and quite charming."

"Which is exactly why I wanted to go," Seth took up. "I work for the Seattle Gay News and I wanted to cover this artist's showing because when I saw his picture, I thought he was hot. Emmy went with me that night. You remember."

"I'll never forget it," Emmett stated.

"So we get there and the gallery is only pouring merlot, and I hate merlot," Seth stated.

"We've since added a white wine, as you might guess," Garrett added.

"Here we are, guys," Ryan returned at that moment. A helper in like uniform held a large tray for him while he set down their appitizers, individual plates and utensils rolled up in black linen napkins.

"That looks lovely, Ryan, thank you," Garrett smiled.

"Okay, you guys enjoy. Call me if you need anything," Ryan nodded at them and withdrew. Everyone reached for the food. Seth spread the crab and artichoke dip on a melba toast.

"I love this shit," Seth crunched away. "Anyway, Emmy went out to get us a couple of beers while I talked to Stevie, the artist. That was going along fine until some drunk asshole from a local news crew made a comment about having to wait in line to interview the silly faggot. Honeys, I don't tolerate that shit. I went off! I got right in this guy's face and told him he could take his fat, ugly, ignorant, hating ass someplace else. Then that piece of crap had the nerve to put his hand on me and shoved me!"

"That's when I stepped in," Garrett picked up. "I had security show that moron the door and I took this very hot under the collar, stunning little beauty out back to cool off."

"Can you imagine?" Seth began again. "This guy, dressed much like this, took me out back and we sat on this bench they have back there for employees to smoke and whatever, and he talked me down. And look at him. I was like, Stevie who?"

"Then I came back," Emmett added. "Our friend Maggie was playing the piano in the gallery that night and she told me Seth got in a fight with some belligerent asshole. Nobody picks on Seth when I'm around, but I couldn't find him. I started to get really worried, and then Maggie took me out back where they were."

"I confess I was completely smitten with this man," Garrett took Seth's hand. "He had already agreed to have dinner with me the following night, and then Emmett appeared. You can imagine my disappointment. I thought they were together. I didn't think I had a prayer."

"Huh!" Seth scoffed.

"They left and I went back inside," Garrett continued. "And Melinda had been talking to Maggie, the pianist."

"And she told stories out of school," Seth pretended to be mad.

"What did she say?" Nasir fell for it.

"Thank heaven she did. Maggie just casually mentioned to Melinda that she was impressed, that I was in good company, because Seth is quite selective and never sleeps with the same man twice," Garrett spoke. "So Melinda naturally warned me away. She didn't know how smitten I was. I knew I needed a plan. We met for dinner the next night at a casual place."

"And this guy shows up in torn jeans, a tight black tee shirt and he didn't shave," Seth stressed. "It took me a minute to remember my own name. So we had dinner and then he didn't want to take me home. He played it real cool. 'Catch ya later.' He didn't even try to kiss me. That had never happened to me before!"

"You should have heard him when he got home," Emmett added with a chuckle.

"I didn't want to be next," Garrett took a sip of his martini and ate one of the olives off the little plastic sword. "I wanted to be last."

"I went out the next night and picked up a stud and got myself fucked!" Seth stated. "And I didn't even enjoy it. All I could think about was Garrett. It wasn't long before I wasn't even interested in anybody else. It was close to two months before he would agree to sleep with me, and then only after I agreed that I would see him exclusively. He sure was worth the wait," Seth gave his partner a loving smile. "I've never had, or wanted, another dick since."

"That is a beautiful story," Nasir was sincere.

"Thank you, Nasir," Seth was warming up to him. "We think so."

"Let's have another round, shall we?" Garrett waved at Ryan.

"Will you let us get it, Garrett?" Emmett asked.

"I will not," Garrett was firm. Nasir just looked at Emmett with adoration in his eyes. It was the first time Emmett had referred to them jointly as an 'us'.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Seth rose. He grabbed hold of Emmett's shirt. "And you need to come with me."

Emmett said nothing and gave a sheepish grin as his little best friend pulled him along by the front of his shirt. Garrett and Nasir watched them go.

"I didn't know gay men did that," Nasir commented.

"Did what?" Garrett asked.

"Go to the bathroom in groups," Nasir answered.

"We don't. They're not going to the bathroom, they're talking about us. Well, mostly you, I suspect," Garrett was frank.

"Oh," Nasir was concerned. "I hope Seth likes me."

"I can't think of any reason why he wouldn't," Garrett assured. "And it's fine that they've gone. It gives us a chance to talk about them as well. Nasir, I like you, and I'm going to share with you the secret to a successful relationship with either one of those two, or one of the secrets anyway."

"What's that?" Nasir leaned forward. He was all ears.

"Those two are a package deal. You don't get one without the other. They are joined inexorably," Garrett explained. "It's no burden, certainly. They are both good men. You just need to be aware that socially, it will almost never be the two of you."

"It will be the four of us," Nasir concluded.

"Exactly so," Garrett confirmed.

"Then that is fine," Nasir took a sip of his scotch and sat back, "because I like you both, and I want Emmett to be happy."

Seth and Emmett stood in the back of the restaurant, near the entrance to the bathrooms, where Seth could peep around the corner and keep an eye on their men.

"I swear, I thought you were gonna use the 'what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas' line," Emmett complained.

"I almost did, till you gave me your 'mean' face," Seth stood close, which forced him to look nearly straight up.

"And, ah, 'so, Nasir, tell us about your last boyfriend and why you broke up.' What the hell was that?!" Emmett was exasperated.

"Pertinent information, is what! Take it easy, Emmy. I like him," Seth put a hand on one huge bicep. "He seems very genuine to me. I can see he cares about you a lot. And I know how you feel. I hope this goes where you want it to, and I have a feeling it will. Plus, he's cute as all hell. You were right."

Emmett grabbed Seth in a tight hug. "I love you, you little shit."

"I love you too, you big ox," Seth wrapped his arms around Emmett's waist and pressed the side of his face to Emmett's shirt. They stood embraced for a long moment before Seth pulled away. "Let's get back to our guys."

Emmett took hold of the much smaller man under his arms, lifted him up to give him a kiss on his lips, and then set him back down on his feet. Seth made a face and turned away.

"God, I hate when you do that," Seth led the way back through the dinning room and a snickering Emmett followed him.


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

I have a beautiful, sweet, smart, clever and funny twin sister. Liz, I love you. Life is more fun with you in it.

Anyone who has not read Equal & Opposite, or is not now reading Errors & Omissions should go do so right now. Chapter 4 of Errors & Omissions will be up momentarilly, if it is not already. Read it now. Powerful stuff. Links to both stories are in my profile.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them. **

**Chapter 8: Oscar**

* * *

Present Day

Emmett did not sleep, nor did he desire it. He laid in the bed he shared with his lover, his life partner. The partner who, as near as he could tell in the confusing mess, was going to leave him to marry a woman. Emmett's arm was around the man and the front of Emmett's naked body conformed to the back of his lover's naked body. Emmett was content to just listen to Nasir breathe evenly in his sleep. They very much needed to talk, but Emmett wanted his partner to rest. Seth and Garrett's ceremony was only yesterday, but it seemed so much had happened. It had been a joyous day. His best friend and the love of his life, a man who was so perfect for him, had celebrated their love for each other. He had seen their old friend Jasper for the first time in six years. More than that Jasper and Edward had connected in a positive and potentially very meaningful way. Just seeing that made his heart soar. But what was more wonderful than anything, was that he had been reunited with his lover. The man Emmett loved with his whole being. The man who had made love to him, and then told him that he was leaving him, to get married to a woman he did not know, because his father said so.

Emmett watched the light of the beautiful sunny summer day fade as the minutes and even hours ticked away. Dusk had settled across Seattle when Nasir stirred.

"Mmm," Nasir murmured as he ran his hand along the arm that held him and held it to his chest. It took another few seconds for that to register. Nasir's head whipped around, his eyes wide. "Emmett!" Nasir quickly shifted around to face Emmett.

"Hey, baby," Emmett put a hand to Nasir's face.

"Emmett, I am so sorry!" Nasir clung to the stronger man. He pressed his face into the crook of Emmett's neck. "I never wanted to hurt you. This is so fucked up and I am so sorry. Garrett said you thought I wanted to leave you! I don't want to leave you. I love you! So much."

"I was afraid I would find you packing when I got home," Emmett confessed.

"I am so sorry I made you think that," Nasir pulled back to look into Emmett's eyes. He put a hand to Emmett's face. "I should have realized how all this shit would sound to you. I don't want to lose you. I would rather die than lose you," tears spilled from the soft brown eyes. "I would die."

"Nasi," Emmett tried to soothe his lover. "I'm sorry too. I should have been more understanding. I know you don't want to hurt me."

"No," Nasir just whispered and shook his head. "I love you so much," he said through his tears.

"Oh, Nasi," Emmett held his sobbing lover. "I love you too. More than I can say. I was way too hard on you. I'm so sorry. I don't want you to cry."

"Emmett," Nasir rubbed his thumb on Emmett's cheek. "I left you at the hotel. I just keep hurting you. I don't want to. I'm sorry. I should not have left you like that."

"Nasi, after the way I treated you, I can't blame you one bit," Emmett held Nasir's head in his hand. "I'm the one who should be sorry."

"How did you get home?" Nasir asked.

"I walked home," Emmett was honest.

"Oh no!" Nasir was the more distressed.

"No. No, baby," Emmett soothed. "It's okay. I wanted to walk. It gave me time to think."

Nasir ran his hand up Emmett's arm and encountered the heavy gold cuff. His eyes went wide as he beheld it. "You are wearing your bracelet!"

"Yeah. Is that okay?" Emmett asked. "I know I gave it back to you."

"No, it is yours! I want you to wear it always," Nasir stressed. "When you gave it back to me, that," Nasir choked up, "it broke my heart."

"Oh, God, Nasi," Emmett held him close. "I'm so sorry. That was such a shitty thing to do. I love you so much. Baby, I'm so sorry."

Tears streamed down Nasir's face. "Tell me what to do."

"Nasi," Emmett teared up as well. He could not stand to see his partner in such pain. "Baby, you have to tell me what to do. I don't understand this. I want to. I know things are different for you. I get it. Sorry, I'm not making much sense. I don't get it, but I accept that you have to do this."

Nasir curled his fingers around Emmett's ear as he caressed his lover's face. "Hab- oh," his face crumpled as he remembered. "I mean-"

"Were you just going to call me habibi?" Emmett asked.

Nasir dropped his gaze. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's okay, Nasi. You can call me that," Emmett's own tears spilled. "I love it when you call me that. I shouldn't have told you not to call me habibi. I've been so mean to you. I'm so, so sorry."

"You are my habibi," Nasir said through his tears.

"And you're mine," Emmett held Nasir close. "I love you, Nasir."

Both men held each other and cried. They only knew how much they loved each other and how desperate they were not to lose the life they had built together. Their tears eventually slowed. Emmett sat up and wiped his face with his hand.

"Nasi, sit up with me," Emmett pulled his arm. Nasir did so and Emmett gently wiped his lover's face. Both men sat naked and facing each other crossed legged on the bed. Emmett took Nasir's hands in his own.

"We have to figure this out now, baby," Emmett began. "How do we make this work?"

Nasir just gazed into the crystal blue eyes that were so full of love for him. "Do you know how happy you make me? How wonderful my life has been since I met you?"

"Me too, Nasi. It's the same for me," Emmett squeezed his lover's hands. Nasir slowly shook his head.

"I came alive, when you came into my life," Nasir explained. "Before you, I was just existing. I was dead inside. I did not know happiness. I did not know love. You gave me all that. You gave me your life here. You gave me Seth and Garrett," he raised a hand to Emmett's face. "You gave me you."

Emmett closed his eyes and turned his head to kiss Nasir's palm. Nasir gave a sigh and dropped his hand.

"Now I am filled with anger," Nasir shook his head. "That old life, dead and empty and devoid of any goodness, has returned to claim me."

"We'll make it good together, Nasi," Emmett squeezed his hands again. "We have to find a way."

A small, but audible bleep sounded in the room at that moment.

"Is that your phone?" Nasir looked around. "You have a text."

"It's still in my pants pocket," Emmett stated. Nasir climbed off the bed to retrieve the phone from Emmett's discarded jeans and handed it to him. Emmett opened the phone and read.

_Are you guys up?_

_Feel like dinner?_

_Come up. We'll order pizza._

_We love you._

"It's from the guys," Emmett handed the phone to Nasir.

"They are so good to us," Nasir handed the phone back. "Do you want to go?"

"Yeah. They're both very smart guys. Maybe they can help us figure out this mess," Emmett sent back a text to say they would see them in an hour and bring the beer. He closed the phone and looked up at Nasir. "You wanna take a shower?"

A smile graced Nasir's face for the first time since he had broken his terrible news to his lover. He held out his hand. "Will you take one with me?"

"Nasi, I would like nothing more," Emmett climbed off the bed and took Nasir's hand. Nasir led Emmett into the large en suite bath. Nasir flipped on the light and let go of Emmett's hand as he reached into the clear glass enclosed shower stall to turn on the water. Emmett stepped up behind his lover and circled his big arms around Nasir. Nasir leaned back into his man's massive chest.

"I love you, Habibi," Nasir spoke softly.

"I love you, Nasir," Emmett kissed the side of Nasir's neck. As they waited for the water to warm up Emmett reflected on what good friends Seth and Garrett had so consistently been to them.

* * *

16 Months Ago

It had been nearly two months since Nasir had made his appearance in Seattle and moved into the Four Seasons. At first both Emmett and Nasir stayed in the hotel suite nearly all the time, only occasionally sleeping at Emmett's condo. As the weeks progressed they began to spread the time between the hotel and the condo pretty evenly. Nasir thought it very special when Emmett cooked dinner for them both. Having had servants all his life, Nasir was completely lost in the kitchen, but every time Emmett prepared a meal for them, Nasir insisted on cleaning up. Emmett cleared out drawers in his dresser for Nasir and made room in the walk in closet. Just as Emmett had clothes at the hotel, Nasir had clothes at the condo. On work nights when they stayed at the condo they would get ready and leave together. Emmett would drop Nasir off at the hotel where he would work for the day, and continue to his own office. Some nights Nasir was up all night due to the time difference in the UAE. Those nights they would stay at the hotel and Nasir would join Emmett in bed when he could.

They settled into a routine of dinner once a week with Seth and Garrett. Often it was out, but on occasion Emmett or Seth would cook for them. On those nights Emmett and Seth would work together in either kitchen leaving Nasir and Garrett to bond over a cocktail. While the best friends both used the gym in their building, Garrett was a member of a large club and took Nasir as a guest one day. Nasir was instantly hooked and joined on the spot. Nasir and Garrett became racquetball buddies. They met to play three times a week and enjoyed the pool, hot tub and steam room. Emmett and Seth were very pleased that their men got along so well.

Then came the first time Nasir had to go out of town. Jumeirah Construction Group, Ltd had taken on a project in Singapore. Special considerations had to be taken if they expected the Chinese to do business with a hotel built on Reclamated Land. The Managing Director had ordered his two most trusted executives to Singapore to see to the details. Nasir expected to be gone about a week. The less time with his brother and away from Emmett, the better. Nasir had not given up the suite at the Four Seasons. As far as he was concerned it was Emmett's to use as he saw fit as well. Emmett did not tell Nasir, but he wanted nothing to do with the suite while he was gone. It was an even larger reminder of the man missing from his life. Emmett had, of course, wanted to take Nasir to the airport, but Nasir would not hear of it. That is what the car service was for and he did not want Emmett to be inconvenienced. They said their goodbyes in front of the hotel before Nasir was whisked away by stretch limousine.

Five days later was the Oscar party hosted by Seth and Garrett in their penthouse. This was a much more formal affair than New Years. The invitations made it quite clear that formal attire was mandatory. Emmett put on a black suit with a white shirt and thin black tie and called it close enough. He had but to go down the hall and ride up the elevator. Emmett was not in high spirits as he would have and should have been. Much ado was made about this party. Garrett and Seth had become the consummate hosts. Emmett really wanted Nasir at his side for this event and it saddened him that he was not.

The double doors to Penthouse A on the 15th floor both stood wide open. Standing on the harlequin black and white marble in the center of the spacious dark wood entry hall was a life sized ice sculpture of Oscar. But this naked Oscar was anatomically correct and quite well endowed. His big ice dick hung down against the sword this Oscar held out to make room. Emmett shook his head and chuckled. He knew perfectly well who was responsible for that. Emmett walked into the living room filled with museum quality antique furnishings. A waiter in white valet jacket and black bow tie quickly offered him a flute of champagne.

"Thanks," Emmett said as he took the one glass on the silver tray. The young man just smiled and stepped away. Garrett walked into the living room from the direction of the kitchen. The elegant man wore a slate gray morning coat with classic striped pants, lighter gray double breasted lapelled vest and stripped cravats.

"Ah, Emmett," Garrett walked to him.

"Hey, Garrett," Emmett gave him a kiss on his lips. "You look really sharp, man."

"Well, thank you. And you are as big and handsome as ever. I'm sorry Nasir could not be with us this evening," Garrett spoke with a hand on Emmett's arm.

"Yeah, he's still in Singapore. He'll be home in a few more days, I hope," Emmett was resigned. Then Seth appeared from the direction of the bedrooms. Emmett's mouth hung open in shock and he took a step back. His best friend was wearing a morning coat identical to his partner's.

"All right, wipe that look off your face," Seth put his hands on his hips.

"It looks like Seth," Emmett held up his hands. "It even sounds like Seth," Emmett looked to Garrett who tried very hard not to laugh.

"You're gonna get it," Seth warned.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Seth Clearwater?" Emmett asked.

"I told you this would happen," Seth looked to Garrett.

"You did, it's true," Garrett admitted.

"Garrett wanted us to match." Seth pointed down, "My shoes are leather at least."

Emmett looked down. "To think those two little shoes are all that stopped the universe from imploding."

"Oh shut up and kiss me," Seth demanded. Emmett leaned down to kiss him on the lips.

"Hello, boys," the voice made them turn. Leah Clearwater wore a strapless red dress to her ankles with perfectly matched high heels. The bold color made her dark skin and long, straight, jet black hair that much more beautiful. She carried a small matching clutch.

"Sis!" Seth bounced over to her.

"Hi, baby brother," She was very careful to give him a kiss that did not smear lipstick on him.

"Leah, you look stunning," Garrett gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, and don't you boys look nice. Hey, big guy," Leah shared a kiss on the cheek with Emmett as well.

"Hey, Sis," Emmett hugged her. He had known her for many years and considered her the sister he never had.

"Where's Nasir?" Leah asked. She had met him just the once, but liked him immediately.

"He's in Singapore," Emmett answered.

"Singapore! Jesus. Doesn't get around much, does he," Leah teased. "Oh, thank you," she took the offered glass of champagne. "He's seriously cute, by the way. You guys look good together."

"Thanks, Leah," Emmett smiled.

"It's about time you found a good guy," Leah took a sip. "Oh, expensive champagne. I know who's behind this."

"Uh, shut up!" Seth said with raised eyebrows.

A trio walked in from the entry hall. Edward was dressed exactly like Emmett. Maggie wore a man's black tails complete with pants with a satin stripe, white bow tie, shirt and vest. Her strawberry blonde hair was worn up. Rosalie wore a very sleek little black dress that highlighted her womanly curves. Her long blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders. Edward walked straight into Emmett's waiting arms.

"How are you, Eddie?" Emmett gave him a tight hug.

"Ah, you know. Does no good to complain," Edward patted the strong back.

"I know that. Have a drink," Emmett gestured to the man approaching with the tray of flutes. The very available Hispanic waiter gave Edward an especially inviting smile.

"Thank you," Edward smiled right back. Emmett could not help but grin. Maggie took a flute next and stepped close to Edward.

"I saw that. Don't even think about picking up Seth and Garrett's help," Maggie cautioned.

"Okay, I won't," Edward spoke with tedium. Maggie gave an officious nod and headed for the baby grand. Edward raised his glass to his lips.

"But I will let him blow me in the bathroom," Edward spoke into his drink so that only Emmett could hear. Maggie sat down on the piano bench and turned to give Edward a hard squinted gaze as she heard Emmett's booming laugh.

Two more arrivals came into the living room arm in arm. Justin wore a classic black tux with a cornflower blue houndstooth pattern vest and bow tie. His wife wore strapless teal gown.

"Justin, Melinda," Garrett greeted his handsome older brother and sister in law. Justin had a straight guy lean in at the shoulder with no hip contact hug for his brother and his partner. Melinda always had a kiss for them both.

"Hi, Malynn," Seth used his special name for her as he hugged her. "Hey, Justin."

"What's up, Seth? Don't you look cute!" Justin teased. Seth pretended to punch Justin in his stomach and bounced away.

"Come back here, you little Injun!" Justin reached for him but Seth was too fast. The smaller man giggled with glee as he evaded the bigger straight guy. Seth loved to tease his lover's brother.

"Justin, don't call him that," Melinda did not like the derogatory word. Everyone knew Justin was only playing. Two more flutes were presented.

Justin took a sip of his champagne and looked to his brother. "You got any beer?"

"I can dress him up," Melinda shook her head and headed toward the piano.

"Justin, this is black tie. We are not drinking beer," Garrett stated.

"They're not wearing black tie," Justin pointed to Emmett and Edward. Emmett and Edward looked down at themselves, at each other, back to Garrett and Justin, and simultaneously took a sip from their flutes.

"Well, no they're not, quite," Garrett agreed. "But they are very cute,and very cute men can wear whatever they want in this house."

"I'm not cute?" Justin asked.

"You're my brother. You are definitely not in the cute category," Garrett stated.

"I think you're cute," Emmett teased.

"I do too," Edward joined.

"Oh, that's great," Justin turned and called after his wife, "Honey, the gays are salivating."

"Have fun, Dear," Melinda called back. Emmett and Edward burst out laughing.

"That's really helpful, thanks, Honey," Justin gave his wife a wave. Seth emerged from the kitchen with a beer carefully poured into a chilled pilsner glass. He walked up to Justin and traded the flute for the glass.

"Oh, thanks, Seth," Justin took a large gulp of his beer. "Your guy's all right, Garrett. I don't care what I say about him," Justin teased. Seth just rolled his eyes and drank from the flute he traded from Justin.

"So, seriously," Justin took another gulp. "Am I, like, the token straight guy?"

Seth nearly spit his champagne. "Ha! I'm gonna call you Token!"

"Not at all, Justin," Garrett attempted to maintain some small amount of decorum. "Miles and Silvia from next door did say they would try to pop in."

"Miles and Silvia," Justin said flatly.

"Yes," Garrett confirmed.

"Your neighbors from the other penthouse," Justin pointed.

"Yes," Garrett confirmed again. Seth gave a snicker. He knew where this was going.

"Aren't they in their eighties, Garrett? I have more in common with you gay boys," Justin complained. "I wanna talk sports!"

"Miles is straight. He will be able to talk sports. It's required of you straight men, I think," Garrett stated.

"I'll talk sports with you, Token," Seth began. "I saw some damn cute soccer players on television the other day."

Justin heaved a great sigh and hung his head.

"That's how we do it, Justin," Emmett added. "We talk about how cute they are in their uniforms."

"I was thinking how cute they must look out of their uniforms," Seth finished.

"Yeah, this is exactly how sports conversations go when I get together with my buddies. Yeah, exactly," Justin made a wide eyed face.

Two more arrivals strode into the formal living room from the entry hall. They both wore rack black tuxes with white wing tipped collars and black bow ties. The first man had Italian dark good looks with thick wavy hair. His wing man had a mop of unkempt blonde hair that fell in his eyes and a sun kissed California surfer vibe. Both were tall and broad shouldered.

"That statue is awesome, dude. I've never seen an Oscar with a dick before!" the blonde commented loudly as they entered.

"Oh, I'm so glad you boys could make it," Garrett stepped forward. "Let me introduce everyone. This is Frankie and Nathan from my office. Guys, you know Seth and Emmett, of course," as Garrett pointed around the room people nodded and gestured with their glasses. "This is Edward. That's Maggie and Rosalie over at the piano. Maggie is the one playing. Melinda and Leah are around here someplace. And this is my brother Justin, who was our token straight man until you two arrived."

"What's up, Justin," Frankie offered his hand.

"Sup, dude," Nathan echoed and shook their comrade's hand as well.

"You guys catch the Canucks game?" Justin asked.

"Dude, they showed the Wings how to play hockey!" Nathan extolled.

"Careful," Seth was dramatic, "the testosterone is getting thick in here."

"Just thinning out the gay, Seth," Justin was quick. The waiter stepped up and offered flutes to the two new arrivals. They both took one and looked to Justin.

"Where'd you get the beer, man?" Frankie asked.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Seth exclaimed. "Juan, will you get two beers in glasses for these guys," he called to the waiter.

"Yes, sir," the very friendly waiter gave a smile.

"Thank you," Seth took a drink of his champagne. "They're straight all right."

"So, it's just us and the gay dudes, huh? That's cool," Nathan commented.

"I love hangin' with gay guys, man," Frankie stated, "Hot chicks flock to them. There's two right over there," he gestured with his head toward the piano.

"I don't know, dude. That one girl is dressed like a guy," Nathan was wary. "I bet she's put the moves on that other chick already."

Emmett and Edward looked at each other and tried very hard to suppress their snickers. The straight boys did not notice as Melinda and Leah walked out from the direction of the bedrooms together. Justin, along with everyone else, read the look on Frankie and Nathan's faces.

"Guys, this is my wife, Melinda," Justin introduced. "Mel, meet a couple of guys from Garrett's office. Frankie and Nathan."

"Hi, boys," Melinda gave a wave. She did not continue to approach, but Leah did. The straight guys were captivated by the dark, exotic woman in the red dress.

"I thought I smelled fresh meat," Leah said seductively. Frankie and Nathan's eyebrows went up in unison. They liked the sound of that.

"Guys, this is my sister," Seth began. "Leah, meet the meat, Frankie and Nathan."

"Hey, pretty lady," Frankie started.

"Hi there, boys," Leah was very smooth. The waiter returned at that moment with two tall pilsner glasses on his tray. The intended recipients did not notice him at all.

"Did you order those?" Leah gestured.

"What?" Nathan asked. He finally looked. "Oh, yeah. Thanks, dude," he took both glasses and handed one to his buddy.

"Let's take a seat and get comfortable," Leah walked toward the seating area furthest from the piano. Frankie and Nathan followed her like devoted puppies. Seth slowly shook his head.

"My sister is gonna eat them alive," Seth took a sip of his champagne. Emmett could not let that opportunity pass.

"So, Garrett, what's it like to be eaten alive by a Clearwater?" Emmett wore a broad grin.

"I can assure you they'll enjoy it," Garrett confirmed with a smile.

"I'm gonna eat you alive right after this party, Mr. Thompson," Seth leered at him.

"Good night, everyone," Garrett called out. Those within earshot of the conversation laughed. Garrett pulled Seth to him and bent to kiss him softly on his lips.

"I love you," Seth looked up at his lover.

"I love you, Sweetness," Garrett's devotion was clear in his eyes.

"I never get tired of seeing them together like this," Emmett commented.

"It's beautiful," Edward agreed.

Another waiter appeared with a tray of hors d'oeuvres while Juan refilled glasses. People began to split into alternate groups. Garrett and Justin drifted over to Maggie and Rosalie at the piano. Melinda and Seth spoke of having another showing at her gallery of the same artist that had inadvertently brought them all together. Emmett and Edward sat down on a sofa near the piano. They both sat into the corners of the small sofa so that they could face each other while they talked.

"What do you hear from Jasper, Em? Have you talked to him?" Edward asked.

"I talked to him just a couple of weeks ago, actually," Emmett informed.

"How is he?" Edward dropped his gaze and spoke in a quiet voice.

"He seems good. Work keeps him pretty busy. He likes his job. It's very cold in Manhattan," Emmett ran down what he knew. "I don't get a lot of personal details. None, really. If there is someone in his life, I couldn't tell you."

Edward looked up at Emmett with and open and earnest face. "Is he happy, Em?"

"You know, I think he is, Eddie," Emmett stated.

No one noticed Garrett pull the cell out of his coat pocket that had vibrated subtly. He but glanced at it and slipped it back away. Garrett looked across the large room at his partner and gave the smallest nod. Ever watchful Seth saw it and returned it. He leaned to whisper to Melinda and then quietly slipped out through the entry hall.

Seth dashed to the elevator and rode down to the lobby. He flew out of the lift and toward the front doors of the building. Through the glass front doors he could see the parked stretch Cadillac limousine. Nasir stood in a midnight green suit by the side of the car. He caught sight of Seth as the smaller man opened the door. Nasir wore a broad smile.

"Seth!" he walked to the open door and gave Seth a hug and kiss.

"Hi, Nasir," Seth had a big smile for his best friend's boyfriend.

"Does he suspect?" Nasir asked.

"Not a thing. He's been telling people that you're in Singapore all evening," Seth dismissed.

"Good! I so want to surprise him," Nasir was enthused.

"You sure will," Seth nodded. "I probably shouldn't tell you this, but he's mopey when you're gone."

"It's nice to know he misses me as much as I miss him," Nasir smiled.

The driver approached laden with matched Louis Vuitton luggage. Nasir held the door while Seth dashed back to the elevator. They rode to the eighth floor and Seth led the way to Emmett's door. He used his key to admit them. Seth stood aside while Nasir and the luggage bearer walked into the condo.

"I'm gonna get back up before I'm missed. You'll be right up?" Seth called from the corridor.

"I'm right behind you. I just have to get changed," Nasir called back. Satisfied, Seth charged back to the elevator.

In but a moment Seth slipped back into his home with only two in the know that he had ever been gone. Across the living room Seth gave his lover a tiny nod. Garrett smiled and nodded back. The occupants of the penthouse continued with their conversations as if nothing had happened. For the rest of them, nothing had.

It was not fifteen minutes. Those facing the door gasped when they saw him. His full beard was trimmed very close to his face such that while very dark, was little more than a shadow. He wore a tux shirt, bow tie and single breasted, lapelled vest all in white with black pants. In place of a tux jacket he wore a flowing black bisht heavilly trimmed in gold. On his head he wore a white ghutra secured by double black cords.

Emmett had been sitting with his back to the door. He watched a change come over Edward's face.

"Oh, wow," Edward said. Emmett turned to look, and could not believe his eyes.

"Oh, my God!" Emmett flew off the sofa. A broad smile broke out on Nasir's face.

"Oh, my God!" Emmett repeated as he rushed into Nasir's arms. Emmett grabbed Nasir and held him in a crushing embrace. "Nasi, I'm so glad you're here."

"I missed you." Nasir confessed.

"I missed you too, Baby," Emmett pulled back and took Nasir's head in his hands, ghutra and all. He gave his guy several loving kisses on his full lips.

All eyes in the penthouse were on Emmett and Nasir. Seth moved to stand next to his partner and held his hand. He and Garrett both wore warm smiles.

"So," Nathan spoke to his buddy and Leah who sat with him, "I'm gonna guess that's a gay dude too."

"Caught that, did ya?" Leah was smart.

"Yeah, well, that big Emmett dude is sucking on his face, so that pretty much cinched it for me," Nathan nodded.

Emmett only had eyes for Nasir. "What are you doing here?"

"You are here," Nasir gave a shrug.

"That's so sweet," Emmett ran the back of his fingers along Nasir's scruffy jaw line. "I mean, you were in Singapore."

"I came back early to surprise you," Nasir gave him another soft kiss on his lips. "I do not like being apart from you."

Emmett started to put two and two together. "How long have you been back?"

"About fifteen minutes now," Nasir smiled. Emmett got it and looked to Seth and Garrett. The Cheshire cat grins that awaited him confirmed his suspicion. "How long have you two known about this?"

"I've been in communication with Nasir the whole time," Garrett was casual.

Emmett looked back to Nasir, "You never even hinted."

"I was texting with Garrett even when I was on the phone with you," Nasir was very pleased with himself.

"I bet it wasn't his cell in his hand when Emmett was talking to Nasir," Seth quipped. Everyone found that very funny.

"C'mon, meet everybody," Emmett took Nasir's hand. "You know Edward."

"Yes, hello, Edward. Nice to see you again," Nasir extended his hand.

"You too. Welcome back," Edward said as they shook.

"This is Garrett's brother Justin and his wife Melinda," Emmett continued.

"Hey, guy," Justin stepped forward with a friendly hand.

"I do see the resemblence," Nasir observed as they shook. He did not offer his hand to Melinda. In his culture, you did not touch another man's wife. In fact, it would have been very strange to even be introduced to her at all. Being with gay men was completely natural to Nasir as he had been only around men from the time he was ten years old. The couple of occasions they had socialized with Seth's very open and progressive sister took, for Nasir, quite some getting used to. He made every effort to adapt to what he considered to be his new culture. Nasir turned a warm smile on Justin's wife, but that was all. "Melinda, very nice to meet you."

"Nice to finally meet you, Nasir," Melinda said. "I've heard good things."

"I hope they are true," Nasir gave a nod.

"This is Maggie and Rosalie," Emmett continued. Nasir smiled and waved, but again did not approach them or offer his hand. The girls smiled sweetly and Maggie changed the music she played on the baby grand to something more exotic.

Leah approached Emmett and Nasir with her two toys in tow. She walked right up to Nasir, who still held Emmett's hand and gently took his chin in her hand. "Welcome home, cutie," Leah stretched to give him a kiss on his lips. Everyone could see Nasir was completely taken aback. Leah loved that she could shock him.

"Hello, Leah. Nice to see you again," Nasir was polite. He really did like Seth's sister, even though he never knew what to make of her.

"These are my boys," Leah continued. "This one is Frankie and that one is Nate."

"They're Garrett's boys," Seth put in.

"You make me sound like a madame," Garrett protested.

"They might have been Garrett's boys when they walked in here, little brother, but they're my boys now," Leah spoke with confidence. Both straight guys snickered. They very much liked how that sounded. Juan approached with a flute of champagne and another tray of hors d'oeuvres.

"The little quiches have bacon in them," Emmett spoke softly as he released Nasir's hand.

"I am actually famished," Nasir confessed as he took a little toasted baguette slice with salmon, capers and dill.

"Everyone, the pre-show is finishing. It's time for the awards," Garrett orchestrated. "Grab a ballot. You can win this beautiful Baccarat crystal figure here on the piano. We can all be comfortable in the media room."

There were soft and inviting upholstered chairs and settees arranged into little conversation areas all with good views of the very large screen. Juan and his fellows continued to serve drinks and finger foods as the awards show went on. Garrett, Seth, Justin and Melinda all made it a point to sit with someone other than their partner to foster new conversation. Emmett and Nasir, just re-united, would not be parted. Edward and Seth sat with them. Leah and her toys were joined by Justin. Garrett sat with Melinda, Maggie and Rosalie.

"Sorry about my sister back there, Nasir," Seth was kind. "Really she's harmless."

"It's okay, Sethy," Nasir patted his nearby knee. "I really like Leah. It will just take me some time to get used to being close and open with a woman. In my country that would never happen."

Edward could not let that go. "He calls you Sethy?"

"Yes, he does on occasion," Seth confirmed. "But don't you try it."

Edward just held up his hands and tried very hard to stifle his giggle. "Actually, I need to run to the restroom. Excuse me, guys," Edward set his glass down on a side table as he rose and walked away.

"He's probably gonna go do one of my waiters," Seth mused. "So, tell me about Singapore."

"It is a nice city," Nasir began. "It sits right on the equator so it is hot and really very humid."

"What is this business about relcamated land?" Seth asked. "Emmett tried to explain it, but I don't think he gets it either."

"Reclamated land is land that has been re-claimed from the ocean," Nasir stated.

"I know what it is, but what was the big problem?" Seth probed further. "Is it hard to build on that kind of land?"

"Land is land. The problem is that the Chinese won't do business on reclamated land unless very special conditions are met," Nasir explained. "The building must be built in a very specific way, but to give you some simple examples; the windows have to be octagonal and must always have a mirror facing them. Something about evil spirits. It's all pretty superstitious, but they take it very seriously."

"Everyone has their thing I guess," Emmett was easy.

"Land re-claimed from the ocean," Seth thought out loud. "That seems presumptuous. What happens when the ocean wants it back?"

"Singapore is a small island. About half of what there is today was re-claimed from the ocean," Nasir stated.

"I would love to see it. I've never been overseas," Seth commented.

"Not me," Emmett shook his head. "I have no desire to go there. What a terribly long flight that is."

Nasir looked to Emmett with hurt in his eyes. "It is further to the Emirates. Does that mean you will never come to my homeland with me?"

"Oh, Nasi," Emmett took his hand. "I would love to see your homeland with you. I just meant that I have no desire to visit Singapore. I would go anywhere with you, Baby," Emmett leaned over and gave Nasir a loving kiss on his lips.

"I would like very much to show you my country," Nasir looked to Seth. "You too, Sethy. I would like to take the four of us. That would be great fun."

"I'm up for that. I'll talk to Garrett," Seth agreed.

"I like to fly British Airways. Maybe we could stop in London on the way? It would break up the long journey," Nasir suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Emmett agreed.

"Jasper has friends in London. Maybe they could show us the sights," Seth added.

"Yeah. Good idea. What's a good time to go?" Emmett asked.

"Not in the summer. You wouldn't be able to take the heat. In the fall would be best," Nasir gave a nod.

"Let's make that happen, Nasi," Emmett squeezed his hand. "I would really like to do that," he looked to his best friend. "And I would love it if you and Garrett were with us, Seth. Do you think Garrett will like this idea?"

Seth turned his head and casually ran his fingers through his long silken hair. "You know Garrett doesn't say no to me."

Across the room, Garrett put his hand on Maggie's arm. "It was awfully sweet of you to play, but I hope you didn't think we expected it of you. You are a guest here tonight."

"I play because I like to," Maggie smiled and shrugged.

"I think she enjoyed getting her hands on your instrument, Garrett," Rosalie said. "But who wouldn't." Rosalie continued while Melinda laughed and Maggie blushed, "I really love what you guys have done with the place. I thought it was fabulous when I first showed it to you."

"Well, you remember this room needed help," Garrett began. "We completely updated the kitchen and the master bath. You should go take a look before you go."

"I will make a point to do that," Rosalie confirmed. "You and Seth were my very favorite clients. I should have all gay clients."

"Were Garrett and Seth your first gay clients," Maggie asked.

"No, actually, and some queens can be bitchy, but most have the double income with no kids ability to buy in the market I specialize in," Rosalie stated.

"And you were a delight, Rosalie. You made the whole process so easy. I would never use another realtor and I recommend you to everyone," Garrett smiled.

When Edward finally returned after his long absence he quite casually flopped down in his chair and snatched up his champagne as he did so. Seth, Emmett and Nasir just watched him silently as he drained his flute and gave a sigh. Seth narrowed his gaze. Edward was just a little too relaxed.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Edward, you know I am the last person who would ever have a problem with this," Seth began, "but, does one of my staff, Juan probably, have Cullen on his chin?"

"No!" Edward gave his slightly embarrassed grin. "Juan swallowed all of it."

Right on cue Juan arrived with a chilled bottle wrapped in a white linen cloth. "More champagne, gentlemen?"

"If you're not too busy," Seth held out his glass.

"Not at all, sir," Juan said with a smile. "I'm happy to serve your guests."

"You serve them quite well, it seems," Seth took a sip. Juan turned to Edward who also held out his glass.

"My pleasure, sir," Juan poured for Edward. He filled Emmett and Nasir's glasses as well before going to fetch another bottle.

"You know, Edward just got me thinking about this," Emmett confessed. "It used to be nothing for me to go a week without sex. I was never into just hooking up," he looked to Nasir. "But right now I'm so horny I could just jump on you."

"Why do you think I came back early?" Nasir agreed.

"I think I might like to see that," Seth smiled.

"Yeah, guys, don't let us stop you," Edward added.

"That's what I'm gonna do, Seth. Sit on Nasir right here in the middle of your party," Emmett scoffed. Nasir subtly moved the edge of his bisht to cover his lap. This did not escape Seth's notice.

"Stop it. You're making Nasir hard," Seth said casually and took a sip of his champagne.

"Yeah, Baby?" Emmett's eyes lit up. He moved his hands to his own lap. "Shit, now I am too."

"I know where there's a very convenient bathroom," Edward quipped.

"Garrett wanted such an elegant evening. I mean, look at how I'm dressed," Seth gave a sigh. "We should have just hosted an orgy."

At the end of the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences Awards, dinner was served in the formal dinning room. Samples of the exact menu Wolfgang Puck had created for the Governor's Ball had been painstakingly duplicated. The portions were kept moderate as everyone had been nibbling all evening. When the ballots were tabulated Rosalie won the Baccarat crystal figurine and promptly presented it to Maggie. Coffee was served in the living room which brought them back to where the evening began.

Justin had elected more beer in place of coffee. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his full stomach. "Garrett, you always throw a classy party with good people, good food and good booze."

"All you drank all evening is beer," Garrett observed.

"You know what I mean," Justin waved.

"Looks like I'll be driving home again," Melinda stated.

"That's why I keep you around, Honey," Justin teased. He read the look on his wife's face. "Uh-oh."

"You know what, Justin," Melinda began. "Every single man in this penthouse is gonna get laid tonight," she raised a finger as she made her point, "except you."

"Oh, dear," Garrett rose. He did not at all want to be a part of this conversation.

"C'mon, Mel. Don't do me like that," Justin pleaded. Melinda rose and took her husband's chin in her hand.

"Justin, I'm not going to do you, at all," Melinda dropped her hand and turned to her brother in law. "Good night, Garrett," she kissed him on his cheek.

"Drive safe, Melinda," Garrett smiled.

"Night, Gar," Justin gave his brother a hug and clapped him on the back.

"Apologize to your wife, Justin. I hope you have a good night," Garrett bid. Seth had a kiss and hug for Melinda and slapped Justin's ass.

"Ah! That little Injun got me again!" Justin complained as he followed his wife.

"Stop calling him that," Melinda complained as they disappeared into the entry hall. The two men in their impeccable morning coats stood side by side. Garrett looked to his partner as he took his hand.

"Does it bother you when Justin calls you that?" Garrett asked. "I know you've never said anything or complained, but I will not have anyone insult you in your own home. If that bothers you-"

"Not at all, Honey. Your brother is great fun. He's just playing. It's very sweet of you to be concerned, though. Thank you for loving me so much," Seth stretched up to give his lover a kiss on his lips. Garrett brought a hand to Seth's face.

"Never thank me for that," Garrett was firm. "It is no more than you deserve."

Emmett and Nasir walked up to their hosts and closest friends hand in hand.

"We're gonna take off too, guys," Emmett began. "I'm about to go completely crazy. If I don't get this guy downstairs right now, I'm gonna do him on the baby grand."

"Quick! Lock the door!" Seth laughed. "That would be a great show."

Garrett put his arm around his precocious partner. "We completely understand. You two make a very cute couple. Go. Be together."

"I love you, Crazy," Emmett grabbed Seth in a tight hug.

"I love you too, Emmy. Go do your man," Seth bid.

"Garrett, thank you so much for helping me arrange my surprise," Nasir embraced the first man with whom he had ever developed a close friendship.

"Only too happy to help, my friend," Garrett hugged him tightly.

"Garrett," Emmett said as they switched. "I know I've said this like a hundred times, but I'm so glad you found Seth."

"Your gladness will never exceed my own, Emmett. And not just for Seth. Like I told Nasir the day I met him, you two are a package deal and I wouldn't have it any other way," Garrett was genuine.

"Aw, Garrett," Emmett gave a crushing hug to the man still in his arms.

"Uh! My God, you can be a brute!" Garrett exclaimed.

"If you dislocate my man's shoulder, Mary, I'll slap you so hard, you'll get a speeding ticket in Denver!" Seth warned. He took hold of Nasir and pushed him toward Emmett. "Take your big brute home and fuck him stupid."

Emmett and Nasir both laughed and headed for the door hand in hand.

Edward strode from the kitchen and through the dinning room folding a piece of paper as he went. Maggie and Rosalie converged on him just as he shoved it into his pocket.

"Edward, I swear if that is a phone number you just put in your pocket, you are in so much trouble," Maggie began.

"How do you know it's not a recipe? Did you ever think of that?" Edward asked. Rosalie burst out laughing.

"It's possible," Edward protested.

"You are a dog, Edward Cullen," Maggie turned and headed for their hosts.

"Maggie, it was so lovely of you to play," Garrett took her hands. "Thank you so much for coming."

"Goodnight, Garrett, Seth," Maggie gave them each a kiss on the cheek, as did Rosalie.

"Great party, guys," Edward gave a hug to both men.

"Did you find the service to your liking?" Seth teased.

"Oh, most agreable, yes. Very much so," Edward gave his trademark Cullen grin as he snickered. "Goodnight."

Garrett looked to Seth. "There is clearly something I don't know." His train of thought was interrupted by the Leah and her retinue. The dark beauty trailed her new boys who looked more than ready to share.

"Garrett, thanks for taking such good care of my baby brother," Leah gave him a hug.

"He takes very good care of me," Garrett stated. "Frankie, Nathan," Garrett had handshakes for his subordinates. "Glad you could make it."

"So are we, man," Frankie had lust plain in the eyes he could not take away from Leah.

"I love you, little brother," she gave him a hug and kiss.

"I love you too," Seth patted her butt. "Now take your toys home."

Seth and Garrett walked to the front doors and stood by until the elevator closed on the lady and her drooling men. Garrett closed both front doors and took Seth in his arms.

"I think our party was a success," Garrett rested his cheek on the top of Seth's head. Seth wrapped his arms around his lover's trim waist.

"Everything you do is a success," Seth pressed his face to his man's chest.

"Right now, what I want to do, is get you out of your morning coat, Mr. Clearwater," Garrett pulled back to look Seth in the face.

"I can guarantee you'll be successful at that too," Seth smiled. Garrett grew serious. He moved Seth's long hair aside with gentle fingers and took Seth's face in his hands.

"Thank you," Garrett said softly.

"For what, Honey?" Seth was warm.

"I know this outfit is not at all to your taste, but you wore it anyway without complaint. For me. I love you," Garrett was sincere.

"So how about I get to pick out our Halloween costumes?" Seth negotiated. "And I love you too."

"You know I can't say no to you. I hope I won't be sorry," Garrett said with a grin.

"I already have some great ideas. You're gonna look so hot," Seth was enthused.

"I don't suppose you'll tell me what you have in mind?" Garrett asked.

"Nope," Seth confirmed.

"Alright," Garrett let go of his lover. "Let me go pay the staff and send them on their way."

"Hurry, please. I have a man to eat alive," Seth shrugged out of his coat as he headed for the bedrooms.

* * *

The door to Emmett's condo flew open with a bang. Nasir's bisht swirled around him as Emmett pulled him inside and slammed the door. Emmett used his formidable strength to push Nasir up against the wall and attacked his mouth. Nasir reached inside Emmett's jacket to hold onto his ribs as the man's tongue forced it's way inside his mouth.

"Mmm!" Nasir very much liked aggressive Emmett. Emmett reached up and pulled the ghutra and it's related items off of Nasir's head and threw it over his shoulder before he broke the kiss.

"You have been just standing and sitting next to me all evening looking so unbelievably sexy!" Emmett panted in Nasir's face. He began to unbutton Nasir's white vest. "God, just look at you! I love you dressed like this," he finished with the vest and pulled Nasir's white tux shirt out of his pants as he began on those buttons. Emmett pressed his hips into Nasir to grind their erections together.

"I want you too," Nasir grabbed Emmett's head in both hands and pulled him in for another scorching kiss. Emmett in no way resisted. Nasir let go of Emmett's head and tried to push his suit jacket off the broad shoulders. Emmett sucked on Nasir's bottom lip and bit down, not hard enough to hurt him, but hard enough to demonstrate how serious he was. Emmett pulled back when he unbuttoned the tux shirt all the way save the very top button beneath the yet intact white bow tie.

"Oh, yeah," Emmett spread the shirt as wide open as possible and ran his hands up Nasir's trimmed, yet furry chest. He could not resist and bent his head to latch onto Naisr's right nipple.

"Umm," Nasir put his head back against the wall and ran his fingers through Emmett's short dark hair as the man nipped, licked and sucked on his nipple. Emmett grabbed hold of the erection straining through Nasir's black pants. He lifted his head from Nasir's chest.

"I need you naked right now," Emmett began to back toward the living room pulling Nasir along with him.

"Wait, wait, Emmett!" Nasir grabbed Emmett's arm just in time to stop him from falling backwards over the large suitcase that yet stood right where the driver set it down.

"Oh, shit," Emmett looked as he bumped up against it. "Seth let you in."

"Yes," Nasir confirmed.

"I never saw him leave, that sneaky little shit," Emmett shook his head. "And actually, I have something for you. Come with me," Emmett pulled Nasir along by the hand into the master bedroom. "Look on your night stand."

"My night stand?" Nasir asked.

"This is your side of the bed, so I think of this one as your night stand," Emmett sat down on the bed on Nasir's side. Nasir walked over with his shirt hanging out and open. There before him lay a swipe card and a shiny new key. Nasir picked them up and turned to Emmett with his mouth open. He knew exactly what they were.

"Oh, Emmett," Nasir did not know what to say.

"I went and got those made the day after you left. I want you to feel welcome here. I have a key to the hotel room. I want you to be able to come and go as you please," Emmett reached to rub Nasir's leg. "I want you to feel like you belong here, with me."

Nasir knelt on the floor between Emmett's legs. "Emmett, this means so much to me. I had a lot of time to think while I was away, especially on those long flights, and I realized something," Nasir set the card and key down and took Emmett's hands in his. "This, relationship, that we have is so new to me, but I know what feels right," he put his hand on his chest. "I know what I feel in here. I did not truly know, until I was parted from you. When you were not there beside me at night, it became so clear to me. I wish to be with you always. I love you."

"Oh, Nasi!" Emmett leaned to grab him in a tight hug. "I've been waiting to say that to you!" Emmett pulled back and took Nasir's face in his hands. "I love you. I do," Emmett gave Nasir several soft, loving kisses and hugged him again.

"You are my habibi," Nasir said. "I am going to call you habibi!" Nasir was most pleased.

"What does that mean?" Emmett asked. Nasir pulled back to look into Emmett's eyes.

"It means, beloved," Nasir beamed.

"I love that," Emmett smiled. He grew more serious. "Now will you please get out of these damn clothes!" They reached for each other's ties at the same time. Just that one button was all that was left on Nasir's shirt. The shirt, vest and bisht all went off his shoulders at the same time and fell to the floor in a heap. Emmett quickly shed his jacket and shirt. Nasir put his hands on the large solid mounds of Emmett's pecs. Emmett allowed himself to be pushed onto his back. Nasir nuzzled into the crotch of Emmett's dress pants as he undid the belt. The big trapped erection was more than obvious. Nasir unbuttoned and unzipped Emmett's pants. He looked up with unbridled lust in his eyes as he took hold of the waistband of the pants and boxers. Emmett lifted his hips and Nasir pulled them down and off Emmett's legs. The big dick flopped onto Emmett's rippled abdomen. Emmett was left wearing only his socks as Nasir ran his hands up the muscular thighs.

"You are so beautiful," Nasir leaned down to give a wet kiss on each testicle in their smooth sac. He trailed like kisses up Emmett's prominent cum tube and the big cock jumped under his lips.

"Oh, Nasi. That feels good," Emmett reached down to rub Nasir's forearms. Nasir took hold of Emmett's big cock and held it up. He gave a slurping kiss on the snake's exposed head and took it in his mouth.

"Ugh," Emmett felt the warm sensual embrace of his lover's mouth around him. "Oh, shit," his bone sank down his lover's throat. Emmett grabbed his lover's head and just held him in place for a moment. "Ugh." Emmett then tried to sit up, "Nasi, no, no, no," he pulled Nasir's mouth up and off of his engorged pole.

"What?" Nasir looked up at Emmett. "I want to suck you."

"I want you naked with me," Emmett stated.

"I love to be naked with you, Habibi," Nasir smiled.

"Then get naked with me, right now!" Emmett cried. Nasir stood up and quickly dropped his dress pants and underwear. They both pulled their socks off and Emmett pulled down the bed.

"Lay down on me," Emmett laid in the center of the bed and opened his arms. Nasir was only too eager to comply. He carefully positioned his hard on next to Emmett's with his hips and then laid down fully on his lover.

"Oh, yeah," Emmett wrapped his strong arms around Nasir's back. They opened their mouths to each other in a passionate, but much more gentle kiss. Emmett closed his eyes as the man he held probed his mouth. He loved the feel of his lover's tongue on his own. Nasir broke the kiss and lifted his face only slightly.

"Did it work?" Nasir gazed very closely into the crystal blue eyes.

"Did what work?" Emmett asked.

"My kiss. You told me in Vegas if I continued to kiss you like that you would be mine forever," Nasir stated. Emmett loved the feel of his lover's breath on his face as he spoke. He smiled up at the man he held.

"Nasi, that worked a long time ago," Emmett lifted his head slightly to kiss Nasir again. Nasir moved his hips slowly to rub together the organs that were trapped between their bodies.

"I need your cock in my mouth," Nasir attempted to rise, but Emmett held him fast.

"I need your cock in my mouth," Emmett said.

"No, I need your cock back in my mouth now," Nasir protested and tried to get up again, and again to no avail.

"But I'm bigger and stronger than you, so what makes you think you're gonna get your way, sexy Arab guy? Huh?" Emmett kissed Nasir on the tip of his nose. Nasir laid his head down on Emmett's shoulder and nuzzled into his neck.

"Please can I suck you now?" Nasir asked in a sweet voice.

"Aw. How can I say no when you ask so nice?" Emmett took hold of Nasir's torso and moved him to lay on his right side on the bed. He then moved himself around into a 69 position. "Now we can both get what we want," Emmett said as he scooted up close to his lover.

"Mmm," Nasir put his arm around Emmett as he nuzzled his face into the shaved scrotum. He kept his mouth closed as he rubbed his lips back and forth on Emmett's sac.

"Oh, shit!" Emmett took hold of Nasir's engorged bone. "I love the feel of your beard on my nuts! Damn," Emmett ran his tongue slowly through Nasir's moist slit. The Arab's head was half covered in his foreskin. Emmett pulled up slightly to roll Nasir's skin up to completely cover the snake's head.

"Ugh," Nasir lapped at Emmett's big stones as he felt his lover's tongue enter the sleeve of his foreskin. He gripped Emmett's solid butt check as Emmett's tongue moved on his sensitive head inside his skin. "Emmett, I love that." Nasir moved his hand to wrap it around Emmett's big dick and gave it a stroke. He watched the cowl roll up onto the python's head and a good quantity of precum welled up in the already wet slit. Nasir reached out with his tongue to wash it away even as it began to run down the engorged glans.

"Hmm. That's nice, Nasi," Emmett ran his tongue down his lover's cum tube.

"Ugh," Nasir's entire body gave a flinch as his partner's tongue ran down his cock. Nasir fastened his lips around the big joint in his hand and sucked it into his mouth. Emmett felt Nasir take him to the back of his throat.

"Huh," Emmett moaned and went down on Nasir's cock. Nasir slowly and lovingly moved his mouth up and down the thick post as he began to suck Emmett. Emmett drew his mouth along his lover's bone and massaged Nasir's shaft with his lips as he did so. At this angle it was easy and Emmett buried Nasir's pole down his throat until his nose pressed into the trimmed sac.

"Hmm!" Nasir felt Emmett swallow every inch of him and pulled his mouth off of Emmett's leaking mast. "Oh, Allah!" Nasir put a hand to the back of his lover's head. "Emmett, don't do that," Nasir bid. His eyes went wide as Emmett gave him a couple short very deep sucks. "Ugh! No, don't do that. I'll come too fast."

Emmett took hold of his partner's luscious cock as he slowly drew his mouth up and off of it. "I want to come together."

"I do too," Nasir agreed. He slowly stroked the big spike in his hand.

Emmett gave a grin. "Then take my dick back in your mouth and don't take it out no matter what. Okay?"

"You are a devil," Nasir shook his head. Without breaking eye contact Emmett snaked out his tongue and licked the throbbing serpent across it's drooling eye.

"Okay?" Emmett asked again with one raised eyebrow. In answer Nasir took Emmett back in his mouth. Emmett did the same. Both men's bodies gave a jump as they took each other down their throats. Emmett ran his fingers into Nasir's furry ass crack and Nasir copied him. Emmet drew his mouth up his lover's joint just enough to catch a quick breath through his nose.

"Umm," Emmett moaned as his lover's middle finger began to massage his hole. He moved his hand to Nasir's scrotum and began to massage his lover's testicles as he began to suck the long prick in earnest. Nasir savored the taste of Emmett's precum as it leaked freely into his mouth. He whimpered around Emmett's big cock as the sucking mouth drove him faster toward orgasm. Emmett continued to massage his lover's stones in thier tightening sac as his mouth rode Nasir's bone. Nasir could feel the unrestrained desire in the mouth that sucked him so expertly. Emmett raised his left leg and put his foot on the bed behind his right knee to give Nasir greater access.

"Mmm!" Emmett felt Nasir take all thick nine inches of him down his throat. Nasir rubbed his lover's hole while he took every bit of throbbing McCarty meat in his throat. Emmett increased the pace of his ministrations on Nasir's long cock as Nasir gave short siphoning sucks on him. Emmett's big balls pulled up tight to his body and his muscles grew stiff as his lover siphoned his cum from his body. Nasir no longer tried to breathe through his nose as his lover wantonly sucked his throbbing dick. Emmett enjoyed the taste of his lover's sweet precum. Nasir tried to hold his body still as he neared his climax. Emmett did not attempt to hold Nasir still as his lover began to thrust into his mouth. Nasir continued to siphon Emmett's big cock and the stronger man shivered on the edge of orgasm. Emmett squeezed his eyes shut as he sucked harder on the organ that pumped into his mouth. Nasir drew his mouth slowly up his lover's straining joint just far enough to catch a much needed breath of air and sank back down. This was too much for Emmett and pushed him over the edge.

"Gumph!" Emmett cried out around the thrusting weapon in his mouth as he blew out. Nasir felt the big cock harden further as it exploded in his mouth. He gripped his lover's tighter as thick warm semen flooded his mouth. Nasir knew to suck his lover through his orgasm and gulped down the strong spunk as it gushed into his mouth. Nasir no longer tried to hold back and thrust into Emmett's throat as he drank his lover's jizz. Emmett had the wit to clutch his lips to the hard jabbing organ. The scent and taste and feel as his lover unloaded in his mouth was too much for Nasir. His legs shook as he crashed over the edge.

"Hmmph!" Nasir sucked his lover's spewing cock as he erupted in Emmett's mouth. Emmett knew to hold his mouth still on Nasir as he came. He grasped Nasir's furry butt and pulled his lover down his throat. Nasir no longer thrust as he came. His entire body trembled as he drank Emmett's thick cream and his weapon rapid fired directly into Emmett's throat. Emmett held his lover's shaking body as he spurted into Nasir's mouth and Nasir's pulsing bone shot down his throat. Nasir took his hand from Emmett's ass and wrapped it around the yet throbbing pole. He used his hand with his mouth to milk his lover of every precious drop of his essence. Emmett's body began to relax as he just oozed into his lover's worshipful mouth. Emmett could not take a breath with the yet twitching shaft in this throat, nor did he want one. Nasir eventually realized he was choking his lover with his still hard prick and pulled back until only his head rested in Emmett's mouth. He just held Emmett's yet hard bone and laid his head down on his arm with just Emmett's head in his mouth.

The room was filled with the sound of panting as both men came down from their orgasms with the head of their cocks still in each other's mouths.

"Hmm," Emmett nursed on Nasir's still oozing meat.

"Mmm," Nasir ran his tongue around Emmett's exposed head. Emmett at last pulled his well used and well satisfied mouth off of his lover's long spear.

"That was nice, Nasi. I loved that," Emmett rested his head on his lover's hairy inner thigh. Nasir moved his head to look down at Emmett with the head of his cock still in his mouth and raised an eyebrow. Emmett saw this and gave a laugh as he remembered his earlier instruction.

"You can take my dick out of your mouth now," Emmett reached a hand to his lover's face. Nasir pulled his mouth off of Emmett's big bone slowly and reverently.

"Allah, but I love the taste of your cum," Nasir said as he rolled onto his back. Emmett took a moment longer to recover and then moved around to lay across Nasir's chest.

"You don't lay on me very often. I like it," Nasir said as he wrapped his arms around the strong back.

"Am I too heavy?" Emmett was concerned and lifted his head.

"You are very heavy, but I love it," Nasir pulled Emmett's head back down on his shoulder.

"I love you, Nasi," Emmett spoke softly. "Thank you for coming home to me and telling me that you love me. I can't tell you what that means to me."

"Emmett, I will always come home to you and tell you that I love you," Nasir tightened his arms around his lover. "Always, Habibi. I love you so much. Thank you for showing me what love is."

Emmett lifted his head and gave Nasir a soft and loving kiss on his lips. He ran his hand through Nasir's short black hair as he gazed into his soft brown eyes. "This was nice, but you know what?"

"What, Habibi?" Nasir spoke quietly.

"That's not how I want to welcome you home. I want you inside me. That's the proper way to welcome my lover home," Emmett spoke.

Nasir smiled as he considered. "Well, if you give me a few more mintues, I'm certain I can accomodate you."

"You have to be tired after flying all day. How about you fuck me in the morning?" Emmett asked. Nasir reached a hand down to Emmett's round ass.

"How about you try to stop me in the morning," Nasir gripped a firm cheek. Emmett gave a laugh. He rolled off of Nasir and pulled the sheet and blanket over them. Nasir reached to switch off the lamp and they snuggled into each other's arms to sleep.

* * *

Emmett and Nasir stayed at the condo the next night as well, and the night after that. A month later, Emmett had not set foot in the Four Seasons and Nasir only went there to work during the day. Emmett suggested that Nasir give up the suite and just move in with him. He was practically living there anyway. It was the happiest day of Nasir's life. Nasir had the spare bedroom remodeled into a study/library with bookshelves lining the walls and two matching desks in the center of the room together facing each other, all in the same dark dark wood. He also added a sofa bed for those occasions when Emmett might have family visit. As soon as that room was completed, Nasir gave up the hotel suite.

The next day Nasir went and bought himself a very expensive Mercedes Benz. Emmett had two parking spaces in the underground garage with his two bedroom condo. If he was going to live here, he should have a car. Nasir spent the whole of the day after that at the Washington State Department of Licensing. He took his written test and driving test, had his picture taken, filled out a dozen forms and paid his fees. When he received the actual license in the mail he showed it to everyone who would look, like a new father with a picture of his child.

A month later Nasir sat on a bar stool at the kitchen breakfast bar watching Emmett cook, and thumbed through the mail that Emmett had picked up on his way home. There was the bill for the house payment. Nasir asked Emmett if he could take care of the house payment. Emmett was distracted and said if he wanted to do that, it would be fine. Emmett thought Nasir meant that month's house payment. Nasir paid off the mortgage.


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Liz, I love you. It's great sharing our brain.

Anyone who has not read Equal & Opposite, or is not now reading Errors & Omissions should go do so right now. Links to both stories are in my profile.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them. **

**Chapter 9: Pirates, Kings & Queens**

* * *

Present Day

Emmett carried the beer as they emerged from the lift on the fifteenth floor. Nasir produced the keys, gave a rap on the doors, and let them into Penthouse A. Emmett wore jeans and a black tank top that stretched across his massive chest. Nasir wore jeans and a white tank that highlighted his skin tone and showed the fur on his chest.

"Hey, guys," Emmett called out as they walked through the entry hall and living room. French doors stood open to the broad terrace. Garrett, in a tight black tee shirt and shorts, walked in from outside. His long brown hair lay about his shoulders and he was barefoot.

"Good timing, boys, the pizza just arrived," Garrett crossed the room to them. He saw the heavy gold cuff on Emmett's right wrist and touched Emmett's hand. "It does my heart good to see this where it belongs." Garrett gave them both a kiss.

"I should never have taken it off. That was shitty and I'll never do it again," Emmett looked to his lover's warm dark eyes and leaned to give him a soft kiss on his lips. Nasir smiled at Emmett with clear devotion.

"This tells me there is hope," Garrett patted an arm of each man. "Come. Let's eat."

"Let me put the beer in the fridge," Emmett headed for the kitchen. "I have Heineken, Sam Adams and Spaten."

"You're a good man, Emmett," Garrett called after him.

Seth emerged from the direction of the bedrooms. He wore white leather shorts and a black mesh tank top. Seth walked right up to Nasir and wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you, Nasir," Seth pressed the side of his face into the hollow of the taller man's ribs. Nasir held Seth as well.

"Thank you, Seth. I love you too. Thank you for being there for Emmett today," Nasir bent down to rest his face on the top of Seth's head.

Seth pulled back and looked up at Nasir. "We have to get this figured out. You're my family just as much as Emmy is."

Nasir was deeply touched and his face showed it. "You are so sweet, Sethy. I think of you and Garrett the same way."

"Here we go, guys," Emmett emerged from the kitchen with the necks of two beers in each hand. He handed a Sam Adams to Garrett, a Heineken to Seth and a Spaten to Nasir.

Seth took a drink, gave Emmett a kiss, and headed for the terrace. "Let's eat."

The men followed Seth out into the warm summer evening and took seats at the teak table. Mario's had delivered three boxes and they sat on the table where Garrett had set plates and flatware. One contained bread sticks, another Seth's favorite of pepperoni, onion and mushroom, and the last a grilled vegetable that Emmett happily shared with his mate. Emmett and Nasir both slipped the near foot out of their sandals. Nasir made his bare foot available and Emmett put his bigger bare foot over it. This was so natural to them that they did not even think about it. They each grabbed a bread stick, dipping sauce and took a gulp of their beer.

"Sorry about missing your lunch today, guys," Emmett said.

"Yes. I wanted to meet your family, Garrett," Nasir added.

"Perfectly understandable," Garrett waved a hand. "My parents and grandmother are in the air heading back to Philadelphia even now."

"My mother in law loves me," Seth was most pleased.

"Yes she does," Garrett confirmed.

"Everybody loves you, Sweetie," Emmett reached a hand to rub his best friend's bare shoulder. "I'm just sorry you guys had to put up with our drama in the middle of your wedding."

"We love you. Think nothing of it," Garrett dismissed.

"I'm just glad we decided on a winter honeymoon," Seth munched. He gestured with the half of bread stick he had left. "A trip the four of us had better damn well still be taking come January!"

"Which brings us to the matter at hand. Have you boys had a chance to talk and formulate any kind of plan?" Garrett asked.

"We talked some," Emmett began. "We haven't really come up with anything," he reached to take Nasir's hand. "All I know is how much I love this man and I can't lose him."

"That is just how I feel," Nasir agreed and gripped Emmett's hand tightly.

"All right," Garrett gave a nod and reached for the pizza box. "Let's talk through it."

"Is it absolutely a given that you have to get married?" Seth picked up. "I mean, is there a possibility that you could talk to your dad, or both dads?"

"And say what?" Nasir wore a face of incredulity.

"That you don't want to get married. That you are not ready to get married," Seth threw out thoughts.

"If I even suggested to my father that I was not prepared to complete this marriage he would slap me in my face until I was," Nasir shook his head. "Never mind why I was not ready. He has already paid a great deal of money to Sheikh al Gargawi."

"For what?" Seth asked.

Nasir blinked a few times like he did not understand the question. "For her."

"So what will happen now?" Garrett asked.

"Nothing will happen until the wedding. We, or I," Nasir gave a quick glance at Emmett, "will go to the Emirates, to my father's house. There will be several hundred guests who will arrive in a caravan for the walima. That is where we sign the marriage contract with the Imam. Then Dimah will go to the feast for the women and I will go to the feast for the men. This kind of thing used to last for days until President His Highess Sheikh al Nahyan decreed that weddings could not exceed one day. Then we must move into my father's house," Nasir took a deep breath, "as husband and wife. You have seen the size of the compound. We will be expected to display our bedsheets the next day."

"Display the bedsheets?" Emmett asked.

Nasir could not bring himself to look his lover in the face. "An Emirati woman must be a virgin on her wedding night."

"Oh, my God!" Seth said. "How are you gonna do that? Have you ever been with a woman? Do you think you could?" Seth fired his questions.

"No, and I don't know," Nasir shook his head. Emmett squeezed his partner's hand. This was going to be the most horrific ordeal.

"Traditionally, we would continue to live in my father's house until my wife was with child," Nasir continued. "Only then would we move into our own home. Now things are a little different. After four to six months it is perfectly acceptable to move out."

"Six months!" Seth was shocked.

"Six months?" Emmett's face fell. "Nasi." The anguish in Emmett's voice and on his face was plain. Nasir looked to Emmett and wanted to cry again. He could see how much listening to this was hurting Emmett all over again.

"That is rather a long time," Garrett was calm. "You are a business man. Could you not come back in much less time to tend to your business?"

"I could not leave her," Nasir shook his head.

"Bring her," Garrett pressed.

"She must become part of my family. We would have to stay at least four months. My mother will surely press for longer," Nasir informed.

"Let's set that aside for the moment," Garrett continued. "What happens after the requisite time?"

"We would move into our own house. Like Kasim, I will return to the States. I will bring her here, of course," Nasir stated.

"Where will you live?" Seth asked.

"I must have a home ready for her. I will have to buy a house. Perhaps I should call Rosalie," Nasir answered.

"What does Emmett do then?" Seth brought the matter to a point.

"I can only tell you what I am supposed to do, not what I want to do," Nasir dropped his gaze.

"Does our relationship have to be a secret?" Emmett asked. "Do I just get you for the occasional sleepover? I love you. I need you, Nasi."

Nasir could only imagine what that life would be like for Emmett. "I do not want it to be like that," a tear escaped his eye.

"I'm gonna get us some more beers," Seth rose and headed inside.

"There is the heart of the matter. How will the three of you make it work, is the question," Garrett was succinct. "Could you all live together, I wonder?"

"I cannot imagine that," Nasir stated.

"We know that you do not know her," Garrett thought out loud. "She, therefore, does not know you. She clearly does not love you. Could she accept that she will be given a home, and made comfortable, and be a wife in name only, while you continue to live your life with Emmett?"

"Yeah, I like that plan," Emmett was quick.

Nasir was only bewildered. "I do not know. I cannot imagine an Emirati woman doing that," Nasir slowly shook his head.

"I rather think we need to find out," Garrett stated. "We need to know where she stands. Everything else depends on it."

Seth returned to the table with another round of beers. "What we need is an expert in Emirati women. Someone we can trust," he stated as he passed out the bottles.

"Thank you, Sweetness," Garrett accepted his Adams and took a swig.

"We do have an expert we can trust," Nasir looked to Emmett. "My sister."

"You think she will help us?" Emmett asked.

"I know she will," Nasir had hope on his face for the first time.

"When can you call her?" Seth asked.

"I know they were going to visit her husband's family in Dubai for a few days. They live in London. I don't think they are home yet. It may take me a few days to reach her," Nasir informed.

It took Nasir four days to reach Samira at her home in London. She expected the crisis would be exactly what it was, from the moment her brother's wedding was announced, and agreed to help them in any way that she could. Nasir booked seats for the two of them on the British Airways flight for the very next day. Emmett's boss owed him a favor and gave him the time off.

Emmett lay in bed that night, with Nasir's head on his chest, but sleep would not come. Their routine had almost returned to normal, like it was before Nasir went back to the Emirates, but the spectre of their uncertain future loomed about them. It was as an evil spirit you caught a glimpse of in the mirror. Not in your face, but ever present in the background. Never quite out of sight, or out of mind. Emmett thought about being without Nasir for six months. He didn't know how he could do that, but for Nasir he would find a way. Emmett was tormented by visions of his perfect life with the man he loved being reduced to stolen moments, secret meetings, making love to him and watching him run back to his wife. And if he was very lucky he might get to keep Nasir for the night once in a great while. The man who laid on his chest now. The man who belonged to him. Silent tears escaped his eyes at that thought. He slowly and gently ran his fingers through Nasir's short black hair. Emmett wondered, yet again, if he could live like that. Could he endure the pain of going from being Nasir's lover, his partner, to being his secret? A little of Nasir was better than nothing at all, wasn't it? It was better than losing him completely. Surely.

Nasir certainly trusted and had a great deal of faith in his sister, but it was not lost on Emmett that his entire future was pinned on two women he had never met. Emmett was more than happy to fly to the UK tomorrow. It was doing something. It was better than waiting for the disastrous event to come. Emmett would gladly climb Everest if he thought the solution was waiting at the top. He thought about the last time they flew to London. The four of them were on their way to Dubai. They flew out the day after Halloween.

* * *

8 Months Ago

Emmett and Nasir had been together for over ten months. They were a blissfully happy couple. Garrett just naturally became Nasir's best friend and the four of them were nearly always together.

That Halloween, Seth had big plans. A grand costumed affair was planned in the penthouse. Leading up to the event, Seth would reveal little. He was especially mum about his and Garrett's costumes, even to Garrett. Garrett was apprehensive, but he loved his little partner and would wear whatever Seth provided for him. A crew came into the spacious condo and transformed it. Seth made sure black painted two by fours were braced in all the archways. Great black drapes could be hanged from these and afterward taken away with no damage done to the woodwork. The living room had been converted into a funeral parlor, complete with a rented casket. Webs hung from nearly every surface. The doors to the terrace stood open and an eerie fog, created by dry ice, crept inside.

Emmett and Nasir had put their heads together and came up with costumes that bore historical significance. They walked out of their condo and headed for the elevator. Nasir wore a white shirt with great puffy sleeves, tight gold cuffs and a gold banded collar that was open to reveal his hairy chest. His dark blue pantaloons came to a narrow buttoned cuff at his ankle. He wore a dark blue and gold brocade wide shouldered vest that came down to his knees and was tied with a gold lame sash. On his head was a matching dark blue and gold turban with an enormous fake jewel embedded in the front. On his feet he wore gold lame shoes that came to an upturned point. Emmett wore thin and light chain mail with full arms and black pants. Over the chain mail shirt he wore a red knee length tabard embroidered with three gold lions on the chest. On his head rested a gold crown adorned in fake gems.

When the elevator doors parted, there stood a motorcycle cop they both recognized.

"Oh, wow, look at you guys," Edward greeted as he leaned sexily against the back wall of the lift.

"Hey, officer," Emmett and Nasir both gave him a kiss.

"Okay, I was gonna guess a knight and a sultan, but you have a crown on your head," Edward gestured to Emmett as the lift doors closed.

"You're very close," Emmett informed. "King Richard and Saladin, Sultan of Egypt and Syria. We're a Muslim and a Christian who understand each other, so we wanted to reflect that."

"You think Richard and Saladin 'understood' each other the way you two do?" Edward asked with a grin.

"I don't think they ever met face to face," Nasir pointed out. The lift arrived and opened on the fifteenth floor lobby. The doors to Penthouse A stood open and a life size skeleton stood in the entry hall. They heard the music immediately. The haunting sound of the pipe organ filled the air.

"Can't be," Emmett said as he led the way into Seth and Garrett's residence. Sure enough, at a rented portable pipe organ sat Maggie. She was dressed much the same as she had been at the Oscar party with the addition of a long black cape and a white mask that obscured half of her face. Rosalie, in a very revealing Wonder Woman costume, complete with golden lasso at her hip and flowing cape, swept over to them.

"Hi, boys. You look nice," Rosalie greeted.

"Thanks, Rose. So do you," Emmett took in the small costume that fit her very well. "Good thing it's just gonna be gay boys here tonight."

Seth emerged from the kitchen with another man in tow. Their little host had very little on. He wore a red cape that hung off the back of his shoulders to the floor and was fixed about his neck with a dark metal brooch. Dark metal gauntlets and greaves adorned his forearms and shins. Small dark brown hard leather shorts completed his costume with a built in, specially formed pouch to accommodate The King.

"Oh, Sweetie! You didn't say it was gonna be that kind of party," Emmett greeted.

"Wait till you see Garrett," Seth wore a mischievous grin. He gestured to the man behind him. "Guys, this is Dane. He's going to be taking pictures all evening, so work with him." Seth informed. The dark haired man was on the short side, but taller than Seth. He wore bright yellow firefighter pants with red suspenders and a tight white tee shirt. Emmett and Nasir both bent to give nearly naked Seth a kiss on his lips.

"Okay, who are you guys supposed to be?" Seth asked.

"Saladin and King Richard," Emmett answered.

"Oh, I love that! Of course you are," Seth got it. He turned and stood in front of them with his hands on his narrow hips. "Dane, take a picture of me with my crusaders."

Edward went straight to the bar. Juan was tending in a white sailor uniform, complete with the round white naval gob cap.

"Single, sailor?" Edward leaned on the bar.

"Why, yes, officer. And I won't resist if you need to frisk me," Juan remembered Edward well.

"I might just need to do that. Your type is often trouble," Edward played his role. "You're not concealing any weapons are you?"

"Just one," Juan said with a smile. Edward made a point of leaning over the bar and looking down at Juan's uniform pants.

"I might have to check that out later on. What are you pouring?" Edward asked.

"We are serving bloody marys, vodka and cranberrys or there is punch," Juan ran down the list.

"Vodka and cranberry, please," Edward smiled. Seth walked up next to Edward.

"Ah-hem," Seth was not subtle.

"Hey, Seth," Edward got a good look at his host. "Oh, hey, Seth! Don't you look cute. Who are you?"

"King Leonidas, of course," Seth held his cape and did a full turn. "Edward," Seth leaned casually on his guest, "will you please just take Juan in the bathroom and do him already so he can concentrate on his work."

Edward could not suppress his snicker. Juan did not know what to say. Seth spared him as he looked to Emmett and Nasir.

"Bloody mary, cape cod or punch?" Seth asked.

"Two cape cods," Emmett ordered. He knew what Nasir would want.

"Hi, everyone," came the voice behind them. They turned to see Melinda in a skimpy French Maid's costume. She waved with her feather duster.

"Holy shit, a pipe organ!" Justin exclaimed. He wore a torn flannel shirt with the sleeves cut off, torn jeans, a tool belt full of all manner of tools and a yellow hard hat on his head.

Melinda the maid had a kiss for everyone. Even Nasir, after all these months, was used to it now. He liked the ladies in their small circle and happily had a hug for her.

"Seth!" Melinda took hold of his shoulders. "You little hottie!"

"Thanks, Malynn, you too," Seth gave her a hug and kiss.

"Whoa, there! I'd normally give you a hug, Seth, but you gotta put some clothes on," Justin said.

"And what are you supposed to be?" Seth demanded with his fists on his hips.

"A construction worker," Justin was proud. "I figured, as the token straight guy at my brother's gatherings, I might need to up the butch quotient. And I was right. I never saw so much Injun."

"Justin," Melinda complained. Seth's eyes went wide.

"You look like the guy from the Village People! Ha-ha!" Seth clapped his hands together. "We have a cop and a sailor, a construction worker and me! Edward, Juan, get over here." Seth commanded. Melinda looked at her husband and burst out laughing.

"Ah, shit," Justin shook his head.

"Dane," Seth looked for his photographer. "Oh, my God. He's a fireman! Dane, you have to get in the picture too!"

"I'll take it," Emmett stepped forward. Dane surrendered his expensive camera and got in the line. Seth stood in the center with his cop and sailor on his right and his fireman and construction worker on his left.

"Well, this was the biggest mistake I ever made," Justin complained while everyone giggled. Emmett took the picture and the men separated.

"See how well you fit in, Justin?" Seth was kind.

"Yeah, I try to be all macho and I end up looking like I'm in a gay band," Justin shook his head.

"Macho, macho man," Seth started to sing.

"Oh, my God. I need a drink," Justin said. "And before you offer me whatever fru-fru thing you are serving tonight, if I'm gonna look like I belong in a gay band, I sure as shit am gonna drink beer."

"Come with me," Seth led the way through the dinning room and into the kitchen. Justin happily followed. Emmett and Nasir followed as far as the dinning table that was set like an enormous buffet with crackers, cheeses, dips with artichoke and crab, huge shrimp with cocktail sauce, mini beef wellington, mushroom caps stuffed with crab and smoked chicken in phyllo pastry.

"You know where the beer drawer is," Seth gestured. "You want a chilled glass?"

"Fuck no," Justin pulled open the refrigerated drawer. "I'm gonna drink out of the God damn bottle." He pulled out a bottle and opened it with his teeth just to make his point.

Garrett walked into the kitchen at that moment. He wore a loose completely sheer pirate shirt that laced up the front, but only so far. The neck was so wide that it just hung on one shoulder and off the other shoulder nearly to his elbow. Small leather cords tied round his arms and shirtsleeves at his elbows kept the garment from sliding off his arms. He wore a small very snug white bikini that also laced up the front and was barely able to contain Seth's property. Above that was a thick brown belt into which his sheer shirt was tucked. The jade symbol that Garrett normally wore on his gold chain was joined by another necklace that bore a piece of the cursed gold of Cortez himself. A scarf of burgundy velvet was tied around his head and he wore swashbuckler boots on his feet. The look was made complete by the fact that Seth had not allowed him to shave fully for several days. He had a mustache and a bit of hair on his chin.

"Ho!" Justin caught sight of his brother. "Garrett, you are the gayest pirate I've ever seen!"

"You look hot, Honey," Seth stretched to kiss his partner.

"Thank you, Sweetness. Not nearly as hot as you," Garrett slipped his arm inside Seth's cape to rub his thin bare back. Emmett and Nasir heard Justin and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, damn, Sweetie. You dressed your man hot!" Emmett said.

"Garrett, I like the costume you're almost wearing," Nasir added.

"Thank you, guys," Garrett gave Emmett and Nasir both a kiss. He turned to his brother with a look of disdain, "Justin, we are serving various things to drink that are all red. Must you drink beer?"

"I'm your token straight guy, as usual. So, yes. I must," Justin stated and took a chug.

"Well, Miles and Silvia did say they might pop in," Garrett informed.

"Miles and Silvia," Justin scoffed. "I'm beginning to think they don't really exist. I'll start sucking dick if Miles and Silvia show up."

"Ha!" Seth jumped up and down. "I'm gonna go get them!"

"I wonder if they'll come in costume," Garrett thought out loud. "I did tell them."

"They'll wear the same thing they wear all year long. Just look for mummies!" Seth jested. Justin nearly spit his beer.

"Sweetness, please don't make my brother shoot beer out of his nose again. None of us want to see that," Garrett tried not to laugh.

"Garrett, your man is funny as all shit," Justin endorsed.

"Oh, Justin, look how fun your butch pants are," Seth stuck his finger inside a rip just below the left back pocket of Justin's pants. "Justin wears tighty whiteys!"

"Honey, the gays are playing with my butt," Justin called out.

"Have fun, dear," Melinda called back from the living room.

Justin laughed and shook his head. "I don't think she'd care if Emmett held me down while Nasir fucked me."

"Oh, let's find out!" Seth was enthused.

"Uh, let's not," Justin was firm. "I love all you guys, but I don't want any of ya in my ass. Thank you very much."

"Let's table the rape of my brother and head back out into the living room. Shall we?" Garrett bid. They all walked back out through the dinning room.

"Where are Edward and Juan?" Seth immediately noticed the two missing persons. He received no answer as all their attention was drawn to the entry hall. Even Maggie stopped playing, as the beautiful woman arrived.

She was born to wear this costume. Her dark skin and black silken hair were type cast. She wore a flowing white gown and was adorned in gold. A heavy gold pectoral necklace laid over her shoulders covered in fake jewels, lapis and turquoise. A golden coronet adorned her head with a rearing cobra head and a vulture head on the front. Gold chains hanged down in her hair all around it. Two men accompanied their mistress. They were dressed identically in short white kilts, simple pectoral necklaces of leather and nemes headdresses.

"Leah!" Seth yelled.

"Hey, little brother," the magnificent queen smiled.

"You look wonderful!" Seth bounced over to his sister, his cape trailing behind him, and gave her a kiss. "I love this costume!"

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself, you sexy little monkey," Leah looked her brother over and tried to make him squirm. He knew what she was doing.

"Shut up," Seth waved a hand dismissively. He looked at the men with her and recognized them. "Oh, hi, boys. Nice to see, so much of you," Seth smiled as he flagrantly looked them over. Unlike her brother's previous MO, Leah Clearwater did not have a one engagement only policy. If she liked the guy, or guys as the case may be, they would get to make a repeat performance. In the eight months since she had met them, this was Nate and Frankie's fourth joint dip into the well.

"Cleopatra, the seventh, Philopator," Garrett addressed Leah by the full name of her character. He took her hand. "A pleasure to receive the Mistress of Sedge and Bee," he smiled and kissed her hand.

"Well, hello, sexy pirate," Leah took in the sight of Garrett's completely exposed chest and very full laced front bikini. "Damn, little brother, you didn't tell me your guy was this hot," she brushed the back of one finger lightly over Garrett's left nipple.

"Oh, yes I did," Seth was always quick to brag. Leah moved on to greet Emmett and Nasir and Garrett was left face to face with the men from his office.

"Frankie, Nathan, welcome," Garrett was as reserved as he could be while he and his subordinates wore so little. He had not invited anyone from his office for this very reason. It had not occurred to him that Leah might bring them with her.

"Hey, boss," Frankie gave a nervous wave.

"I'll get two more beers," Seth headed for the kitchen.

"Hi, Sis," Emmett wrapped his thinly chain mailed arms around Leah.

"Hey, big guy," Leah gave him a kiss on the lips. "Who are you guys?"

"Richard and Saladin," Emmett answered.

"Oh, that was clever," Leah moved to Nasir. "Come to liberate the Holy City from the infidels, Sutlan?" she had a kiss for him as well. Nasir was completely used to her now and gave her a tight hug.

"I have already made the king of infidels submit to my will," Nasir gave a grin.

"I know you have. I just wish you would videotape it," Leah ran her finger down Nasir's hairy chest where it was exposed through the opening of his shirt.

"Here you go, boys," Seth returned with a beer bottle in each hand. Frankie and Nathan each took one and downed half of it in one swallow.

"Where is Juan?" Garrett noticed his barman was missing.

"Dane," Seth called. "Come take a picture of me with my sister and her boy toys."

"And hello, hunky fireman," Leah noticed the photographer. Seth recognized the tone of his sister's voice.

"Don't bother. He's on my team," Seth put his arm around Cleopatra. Her slaves flanked them and held the beer bottles they would not relinquish behind their backs. Garrett looked from his lover and sister to Emmett and Nasir.

"There does seem to be a prevailing theme from antiquity this evening," Garrett commented. Seth looked to Frankie who stood close by his side for the picture.

"So, what are you boys wearing under those kilts?" Seth asked suggestively. Frankie and Nathan exchanged a panicked glance. Seth saw that and turned to his sister.

"You didn't let them wear anything under these kilts, did you?" Seth demanded.

"They both snuck on jocks, but I made them take them off in the car," Leah was casual.

"I don't want to know that," Garrett put up his hands and turned around. He caught sight of Edward returning from the direction of the bedrooms. Garrett noticed Edward wore a bit of a smirk on his face, but thought nothing of it. Juan emerged from the kitchen and returned to his bar via the dinning room.

"What do you want to drink, Sis? Cape cod or bloody mary?" Seth asked.

"Oh, I'd love a bloody mary," Leah answered. Seth headed for the bar.

"Juan, I need one mary and two cape cods, please," Seth put an arm on the bar.

"Yes, sir," the flushed Hispanic obeyed. Seth narrowed his gaze and leaned closer.

"Where's your sailor hat?" Seth asked quietly. Juan grabbed two wedges of lime and his eyes went wide as he put his free hand to his head.

"Oh! Um," Juan stammered.

"I'll bet it got knocked off in the bathroom," Seth said with a knowing smile. "You remember, when Edward bent you over the granite vanity, like ninety seconds ago."

"Sir," Juan began.

"Just pour, Juan. I don't care at all," Seth silenced him with a wave.

"Thank you, sir," Juan was grateful.

"There's a great deal of food, everyone. Please, eat," Garrett bid. The group began a general movement in that direction. The Phantom left her pipe organ to return to the bar herself. She put her arm around Seth.

"Is Edward behaving?" Maggie asked.

"He's behaving like Edward," Seth stated. Juan smiled to himself as he set Seth's last drink on the bar.

"Could I have another cape cod please, Juan," Maggie gave a sigh and shook her head.

In the dinning room Melinda stepped between Emmett and Nasir to pick up several shrimp. "So, you guys are leaving tomorrow, right? Are you all packed?"

"Our flight is not until six thirty. We will pack in the morning," Nasir was casual.

"How long of a flight is it to Dubai?" Melinda asked further.

"Actually, we are only going as far as London tomorrow," Emmett informed. "We'll stay there for two nights and meet up with some friends of a friend who live there. Then we'll go on to Dubai."

"Oh, I didn't know that. That'll be nice," Melinda was warm. "I haven't been to London in years. Will you boys be going to the theater while you're there?"

"We're going to a soccer game," Emmett was excited. Melinda just gave a blank stare and blinked at him a moment. Emmett gave a grin. He knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Um, a soccer game," Melinda kept her voice neutral. "Does Garrett know that?"

"He does," Emmett confirmed.

"I have to tell you that I am a little surprised my gay boys would choose a soccer game as the thing to do in London," Melinda confessed.

Seth heard that. "If you saw these players in their cute little uniforms, you wouldn't be," he said as he walked by.

"Actually one of the guys we are meeting is one of the players," Emmett informed.

"Oh, now I get it. Are many of the players gay?" Melinda asked.

Emmett looked to Nasir with a shrug, who shrugged right back. "I guess we'll find out when we get there."

Garrett approached them at that moment. "I'm sorry to interrupt. Melinda, do you need me to come by the gallery in the morning? Will anything need to be signed while we're away?"

"Oh. I'm glad you asked me that. Excuse me, boys," Melinda said and walked away with her business partner. Emmett and Nasir watched her walk away. Emmett picked up a shrimp, dipped it in sauce, and fed it to Nasir.

"Umm," Nasir chewed. "You are very sweet to me."

"I love you," Emmett said simply.

"I love you too," Nasir gave Emmett a soft kiss on his lips.

Edward hovered nearby at the dinning room table and had been quietly listening. Seth stepped up beside him.

"You have been nibbling on that one cracker for five minutes," Seth slipped his arm around Edward.

"Just thinking," Edward said. The silence made it clear Seth was waiting for him. "Are these Jasper's friends you guys are meeting in London?"

"They are," Seth confirmed. Emmett turned around when he heard that.

"You guys talk to Jasper?" Edward asked. He looked to Emmett with longing in his eyes. "How is he?"

"I talked to him," Emmett stated. "He seems good. He's been real busy this summer, working long hours. Doesn't have much time for a social life, near as I can tell. He seems happy, Eddie."

Edward nodded and looked into his drink. "That's good. I want him to be happy."

"We want you to be happy too," Seth still had his arm around Edward and pulled him tighter. Edward smiled and put his arm around Seth.

"How could I not be with such good friends as you guys?" Edward reached for Emmett who wrapped his big strong arms around them both.

It was after midnight when the party began to break up. Seth and Garrett stationed themselves in the spacious entry hall to see their guests out.

"Thank you for playing, Phantom," Garrett said to Maggie. "You added a special note to the party."

"Thank you for letting me play with your big beautiful organ," Maggie said suggestively.

"His big beautiful organ loves to be played with," Seth chimed in. Maggie gave them both a kiss. Rosalie stepped up to Garrett and looked him up and down.

"I don't know if I told you how much I love this costume," Rosalie casually raised a hand to gently cup Garrett's full bikini pouch.

"Well, thank you so much for coming," Garrett did not flinch. Rosalie gave them both a kiss and followed after Maggie.

"Garrett, nice to see so much of you," Edward gave him a hug. "You too, little cutie," Edward moved to Seth.

"You found the bar service satisfactory?" Seth asked.

"Exemplary, I would say," Edward gave his trademark grin. "Have a great trip, guys. Good night."

Garrett furrowed his brow. "Every time Edward comes here, something goes on I can't quite put my finger on," he mused.

"I'll explain it later, Honey," Seth dismissed. Melinda came along next and had a kiss for both hosts.

"You boys have a fun and safe trip," Melinda bid.

"Thank you, Melinda," Garrett said as he hugged her. "We'll bring you back something fun from Dubai."

"Well, I know they have hot guys over there," Melinda mused.

"Hey! I heard that," Justin gave his brother a hug. "I can see you're ready for bed, Garrett. You're already in your jammies."

"Huh!" Seth scoffed. "You think I let him wear anything to bed?"

"Oh, C'mere, Seth" Justin pulled the smaller man to him. "I never hugged me a nearly naked Injun before," Justin took Seth in his arms. "Oh!" he gave a jump as Seth play punched him in his ribs. Justin released Seth and followed his wife. "Damn, he gets me every time."

"Do you have to be an ass, Justin?" Melinda asked as they walked out the door.

"What? I'm just playin' with him," Justin protested.

"You guys are coming down for lunch at one, right?" Emmett asked as he and Nasir approached them.

"Indeed so," Garrett answered.

"Okay. See you guys tomorrow," Emmett kissed them both.

"Good night, guys," Nasir kissed them both as well.

The majestic Queen of Egypt strode regally into the entry hall from the living room trailing her men behind her.

"Have a fantastic trip, you guys. Don't let my little brother get into too much trouble. Seth's never been overseas before, much less around the world, but I know he's in good hands," Leah hugged Garrett.

"Leah, your brother is more precious to me than air. I won't let anything happen to him," Garrett was sincere.

"Take care of Garrett, little brother," Leah moved to Seth. "Be good."

"I will, Sis," Seth hugged her. "Take care of Garrett, I mean. I can't guarantee I'll be good."

Garrett came face to face with his also scantily clad subordinates again. "Frankie, Nathan. Thank you for coming."

"Boss," Frankie said. They both looked quickly away and scurried after Leah.

"Did you need anything else, Mr. Thompson?" Dane asked as he strode into the entry hall, camera yet in hand.

"Please call me Garrett, Dane," Garrett offered his hand. "You did a wonderful job. I can't wait to see the pictures. We will be out of the country, as you know. Please email me."

"I will, Garrett. I'll take off now. It was a fun party. Good night." Dane bid.

"Good night, Dane," Seth waved. He closed the double front doors behind him. "I like him," Seth stepped to his partner and put his arms around him.

"He does fit in rather well," Garrett agreed with his arms around Seth's shoulders. He put a hand to Seth's face and brushed his long silken black hair aside. "I meant what I said to your sister, Seth. You are more precious to me than anything."

"I love you too, Gar," Seth ran his hands on his lover's exposed chest. "Thank you for indulging me and being my sexy pirate,"

Garrett smiled down on the smaller man. "Seth, I would have worn just a g-string made out of this fabric," he fingered his completely sheer shirt, "if that is what you wanted."

"Hmm. I'll have to remember that for next year," Seth have a mischievous grin. Garrett gave a laugh.

"Oh, dear. I shall have to cut down the guest list. I am certainly not going to let people who work for me, see me like that!" Garrett stressed.

"No," Seth agreed. "That's just for me," Seth pushed Garrett's pendants aside and planted a trail of soft open mouthed kisses down his lover's chest. He fell to his knees and rubbed his face on the growing bulge of Garrett's laced up bikini pouch. "Mmm. He likes this," Seth cooed.

"Oh, Seth," Garrett rubbed Seth's head. "Stop, Sweetness. Juan is still here."

"He can't have any. All mine," Seth held his eyes closed as he continued to rub his face on the obscenely bulging pouch. Garrett closed his eyes and put his head back.

"That does feel good," Garrett sighed. Seth opened his eyes. The now straining laces on the front of the bulging pouch were tied in a bow. Seth grabbed one end with his teeth and pulled. The laces immediately gave and Garrett gave a surprised gasp. Only a slight tug was needed from Seth's finger and Garrett's big cock flopped out onto Seth's face.

"Seth, my God!" Garrett quickly looked over his shoulder to make sure Juan was nowhere in sight. Seth rubbed his face on his lover's big cock. He gave wet kisses down the sensitive underside.

"Do you still need to pay Juan?" Seth asked. Garrett looked down on his heavy organ as it lay across his lover's mouth.

"Yes," Garrett's voice was heavy with desire. Seth moved back and took hold of his man's hard meat. He slowly and sensually gave a broad lick across Garrett's exposed head. Garrett gave another gasp and Seth looked up into his eyes.

"Hurry," Seth's eyes were filled with lust. Garrett was quick. He turned away from his kneeling lover and attempted to stuff himself back into his bikini. There was no way he could fit back in the pouch now and let his organ lay across his left hip. He tied the bikini back up as he strode in his obscene condition toward the kitchen.

"Juan?" Garrett called as he charged through his home. "You're all done for the night. I don't care if you're finished cleaning up or not."

* * *

Seth and Garrett and all their luggage appeared in Emmett and Nasir's condo a few minutes before one. This was not Seth's first visit. He had appeared no less than fifteen times to ask if various articles of clothing were appropriate. The answer was no as often as yes. Nasir could not have been more delighted to see how excited Seth was to take this trip. Seth bounced into the kitchen to help Emmett assemble club sandwiches and they all sat down at the round dinning room table. As he was not traveling on business, Nasir did not put on a suit, but wore jeans with a dress shirt and suit jacket. Garrett dressed the same. Emmett had a soft cotton button down blue shirt that he wore open over a snug white tank top and jeans. Seth wore a black crew neck form fitting cotton shirt that almost came down to his very low rise snug jeans and a white leather vest. It drove Garrett mad with lust when Seth showed a couple inches of his lower abdomen, and Seth knew it. After lunch Nasir and Garrett moved into the office. Garrett watched over Nasir's shoulder while he checked them in.

"Would you boys like window seats?" Garrett called out. Seth at once bounced into the room.

"I do! I do!" Seth put his arms around Garrett. Garrett happily held his excited lover while Nasir continued to process each one of them.

"You are in seat One-A, Emira," Nasir informed.

"Of course, I am!" Seth clapped his hands and then bent to hug the seated Arab. "I'm not even gonna get mad at you for that Emira crack. Where's Emmy?"

"Right behind you. Two-A," Nasir stated.

"Emmy!" Seth fled the room. "We have window seats!"

Emmett intercepted Seth right outside the double doors to the office. "Yay!" he snatched his best friend right up off his feet in a hug. "This is gonna be such a fun trip."

Garrett patted Nasir's shoulder and both men smiled at each other. Nasir's cell gave a bleep on the desk to indicate a new text. He picked it up to read.

"Limo is here, guys. Time to go," Nasir called out. He shut down the computer and followed Garrett out of the office.

It took several minutes to organize the bags and people and get them to the elevator and down to the lobby. A fresh faced young man in black uniform suit jacket and tie stood attentively by the side of a stretch Cadillac limousine out in front of the building. Nasir led the way outside.

"Afternoon, Mr. al Qasimi," the young man greeted as he opened the rear door of the long car. He saw the men and luggage and moved quickly to pop the trunk.

"Hi, Bobby," Nasir greeted his regular driver. "This is my partner Emmett McCarty, and our friends Seth Clearwater and Garrett Thompson," Nasir introduced.

"Hey, Bobby," Emmett smiled as he moved to help the driver pile the luggage in the trunk.

"Thank you, Mr. McCarty," Bobby was grateful for the help with the big bags. "And nice to meet you, sir."

"No problem, Bobby," Emmett patted the man on the back. "Nice to meet you too." Emmett joined Seth and Garrett in the rear of the big car and Nasir slid in behind him. Bobby shut them in and took the wheel.

"British Airways, Mr. al Qasimi?" Bob asked as the big car pulled away. He knew his favorite charge well.

"You know it, Bobby," Nasir answered. He took Emmett's hand as they sat together on the rear seat. Forward on the rear facing seat Seth sat nestled under his lover's arm.

"I wonder if London is ready for four more queens," Seth was silly. "Oh! What kind of plane is it?"

"A seven, seventy seven," Nasir answered.

"Oh. I don't know what that is," Seth confessed.

"Then why do you ask?" Emmett gave him a hard time.

"Like you've flown one," Seth gave a dismissive wave.

"I know enough not to ask if I won't understand the answer," Emmett ribbed.

"I will stop this car right now!" Garrett made them all laugh.

"He started it!" Emmett played.

"He's touching me!" Seth added.

Bobby whisked them to the Departures level at Sea-Tac airport in a comfortable half hour. A skycap took the luggage from the limousine and escorted them into the Terminal. There was no line at the separate First desk and they made quick work of checking bags and showing their passports. With boarding passes in hand they headed for security. Nasir carried his Louis Vuitton Macassar soft briefcase slung over one shoulder. Emmett carried a leather and canvas backpack slung over one shoulder. Seth wore a leather messenger bag over his head and across his back. Garrett had a duffel bag of a tapestry fabric that hung from his shoulder.

They took off their shoes and surrendered their cell phones and any bit of metal, and made it through security without incident.

"I've never flown British Airways. I'm looking very forward to it," Seth put his bag back over his head and stepped into his shoes.

"They are my favorite airline, Sethy. You will see," Nasir picked up his bag.

"Which way, Nasi?" Emmett asked.

"We have to take the subway," Nasir gestured toward the escalators that descended to that level. As they walked away from security Emmett looked over his shoulder.

"You know. It never ceases to amaze me how much crap security gives you when you get off a plane, but none getting on," Emmett shook his head. Nasir just gave a shrug as they stepped onto the escalator. Sometimes he was delayed for hours with different people asking the same questions over and over. It was only because of his looks and his Emirati passport. To be with his American lover, to be with Emmett, Nasir considered it a tiny price to pay.

They only had to wait for a moment for the train to arrive and quickly made it out to the south satellite building for international flights. Just at the top of the escalator at this end and to the right was gate S-10. Directly adjacent to that were the British Airways First and Terraces lounges. They showed their tickets and were escorted into the plush environment of the First lounge.

"Oh. I'm starting to see why you like this airline," Seth said as they made their way to a quiet corner.

"This is nothing. You will see," Nasir said again as they set down their bags. "Who wants a drink? You want a beer, Habibi?"

"Yeah, thanks, Babe," Emmett sat down next to Seth.

"Garrett?" Nasir asked.

"I'll go with you," Garrett turned to his partner. "How about a nice claret, Sweetness?"

"Sure. Thank you, Honey," Seth smiled sweetly. Garrett smiled back and he followed Nasir to the bar.

"Do you even know what a claret is?" Emmett asked.

"Shut up. Neither do you," Seth said.

"No, I don't. That's why I'm having a beer," Emmett stated.

"I find it best to let Garrett do what he thinks is best sometimes. He won't steer me wrong," Seth was sure of himself. He looked to Emmett for a long moment.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Did you ever think, back when we first met, when we were college kids, that we would be where we are now?" Seth thought out loud. "Sitting here, about to board a first class flight to London, where we will stay in, what I'm sure will be, an incredible hotel. And that's just a stop over on the way to your man's homeland on the Persian Gulf."

Emmett took Seth's hand. "I know what you mean, Sweetie. We found two fantastic guys, that's for sure."

"I love you, Emmy," Seth reached for him.

"I love you too, Seth," Emmett leaned over toward the smaller man and hugged him tightly. Garrett and Nasir returned then. Garrett held two wine glasses of the deep red wine. Nasir carried a beer bottle and tumbler of scotch for himself.

"Thank you, Honey," Seth took his wine.

"Thanks, Nasi," Emmett took his bottle.

"Here's to a very fun trip," Garrett made his toast.

"And smooth flights," Nasir added.

"With the people you love the most," Seth chimed in.

"That sums it up, guys," Emmett stated as they all touched glasses to bottle and took a sip. Garrett and Nasir sat down in plush comfortable chairs across from the love seat Emmett and Seth occupied.

"You know," Seth took another sip. "I'm not much for red wines usually, but this is pretty good," Seth commented.

"You can always count on the British to have a bottle of very good claret in stock," Garrett stated.

"Do they even have a full restaurant in here?" Emmett gestured with his bottle.

"Oh, yes," Nasir answered. "That's for people who like to dine before they get on the flight, so they can sleep longer."

"I've never taken an overnight flight. This is exciting," Seth was enthused.

An attendant in a dark blue uniform jacket and skirt walked up to them. "Gentlemen, your flight has begun boarding," she smiled sweetly.

"Here we go, boys," Garrett was first out of his chair. He took a good swallow of his wine and set the glass down. They slung their bags over their shoulders and Nasir led the way out to the gate area.

The S-10 gate area was mobbed. The most of the aircraft was boarding by rows from the back of the big plane forward. Fortunately, but a short walk from the First lounge, was a second jetbridge for First and Club World passengers. Once the aircraft was open for boarding, passengers in these cabins could board at their leisure.

"Wow. That's a big plane," Seth commented innocently as they pulled out their boarding passes.

"Size queen," Emmett leaned over his best friend. Seth laughed right out loud.

"What color is the kettle, pot?" Seth asked. Emmett just giggled as they headed up the jetbridge.

A group of uniformed Flight Attendants waited inside the wide door of the jumbojet. When it was determined by their boarding cards that they were seated in First, an attendant took their bag, they were each handed a flute of champagne and then escorted to their seats.

"Oh, wow," Emmett said as he surveyed the cabin. There were only four rows and thirteen seats total in First. The seats were, very nearly, individual compartments. Seth stood a moment in the wide aisle looking at suite 1A. Garrett was across the aisle in suite 1E.

"I can't sit with you?" Seth looked up at Garrett. The look on Seth's face broke Garrett's heart. Garrett put his arms around Seth and held him.

"This is as close as we can get up here, Sweetness. At least I can see you," Garrett spoke soothingly. Emmett realized that this seat made flat into a bed that would be comfortable even for someone his size. Just as quickly a second realization dawned on him and he whirled around on Nasir.

"I won't be able to sleep next to you!" Emmett spoke his thought. Nasir reached out to take Emmett's hand.

"Not as close as I would like," Nasir gave a resigned smile. There was no such thing as a compartment for two in the air, yet.

"It's okay," Emmett squeezed Nasir's hand reassuringly. "It's okay. We're not gonna make a big deal, Sweetie," Emmett took Seth in his arms as Garrett released him. "It's just one short night and our guys are right here with us," Emmett bent down to whisper into Seth's ear. "And we can fuck them senseless as soon as we get to the hotel."

Seth was instantly cheered by this prospect. "Ha! I like that plan," Seth bounced from Emmett into his seat. He very much liked the thought of the first thing he would do, the first time he was overseas, would be to make love to his partner.

"What did you say to him?" Garrett still stood in the aisle with Emmett.

"I just told him what I thought we should do when we land," Emmett gave Garrett a wink. Garrett smiled as he stepped to Seth's seat, bent to give him a loving kiss on the lips and then took his own seat. Nasir took off his suit jacket and the very moment he did an attendant appeared with a coat hangar.

"Shall I hang that up for you, sir?" the attentive man asked.

"Thank you," Nasir surrendered it. He looked to Emmett who still stood in the aisle with him. "This is going to be a hard flight for me. In more ways than one."

"Yeah?" Emmett gave his sexy dimpled grin. "How's that?"

Nasir stepped closer to Emmett. "I have taken this very flight several times since we have been together. Each time I have thought of you. About your face, your smile. The love I always see in your eyes."

"The love you see in my eyes will be there till the day I die, Nasi," Emmett took his lover's hand again.

"Then I think about this big beautiful chest," Nasir spread open Emmett's blue shirt to fully appreciate what he was talking about. "How it feels against my face, and my lips," Nasir leaned even closer. "Then I think about your big luscious cock, and how badly I want to suck it."

Emmett was glad Nasir was standing so close to him. His dick was growing down his snug pantleg. "You are making me so hard right now," Emmett whispered. They had relative privacy as they stood at the entrance to suite 2A with no one else in the aisle at the moment and the chest high compartment walls around them. Nasir looked into Emmett's eyes as he brought a hand to his lover's crotch. Emmett eyes went wide and he gave a gasp as Nasir took hold of his growing bone and squeezed it.

"I need to sit down," Emmett took his seat and put a pillow in his lap. Then he caught sight of Nasir's obscene bulge down the leg of his jeans. "Oh, my God."

Nasir leaned down over Emmett. "Now I have to think about my lover's big hard cock, that I want so badly to suck, just feet away from me, and I can't have it. So this is going to be a hard flight for me in more ways that one," Nasir took hold of his own hard joint and squeezed it to demonstrate his obvious point.

"I want you so bad right now," Emmett looked up into Nasir's eyes.

"The feeling is mutual, Habibi," Nasir brought his face to Emmett's and give him the lightest brush of a kiss across his lips. Then he looked to be sure the aisle was still clear and crossed to his seat. Emmett closed his eyes, gripped the arms of his seat and took a slow deep breath to calm himself.

The cabin filled with the other nine passengers and flight attendants made themselves busy preparing for departure. The Airport Agent at last authorized the doors to be closed and the aircraft was sealed. The passengers in First were asked individually and politely to fasten their seatbelts. The cabin gave a shudder as the big plane was pushed away from the gate.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. This is Gavin Newton, your Chief Flight Attendant, on behalf of Captain Dalton Ramsey, welcome aboard British Airways flight forty eight, nonstop Boeing triple seven service to London Heathrow. Our anticipated flying time today is nine hours, twenty five minutes. At this time we ask that all seat backs and tray tables be placed in their full upright and locked position in preparation for departure. Please don't hesitate to let us know if there is anything we can do to make your flight to London more enjoyable. Please give attention to your monitors as we play a short safety video," came the accented announcement. The usual seatbelt, seat cushion, oxygen and exit door video popped right up.

Emmett paid it no mind as he watched the airport pass by outside his windows. He let his head rest against the back of his seat. He could not help but think of his last big vacation just slightly over a year ago. Seth was with him then too, but, of course, he was. Since that spring break in college when he went home to help his grandparents and Seth went to Mexico, they had vowed to take their vacations together and had ever since. A year ago they went to the wine country. Seth was just beginning his relationship with Garrett then and was still falling in love with him. It was beautiful to watch that partnership develop and see how in love they both were now. Emmett had to laugh at himself as he thought of Colin. The immature, insecure kid from the coffee shop. He marveled at how different his life was now. He was with a man that he loved madly and deeply. And his man loved him right back just the same. He saw it in his eyes, felt it in his every touch. Secretly, he sided with Seth on the seating configuration of this cabin. It sure would have been nice to sit next to Nasir and hold his hand for the whole flight.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," came another voice. "This is your Captain speaking. Welcome aboard from the Flight Deck. We anticipate a smooth flight when we reach our cruising altitude of thirty five thousand feet, and will endeavor to turn off the fasten seatbelt sign as soon as possible, allowing you to move about the cabin. At this time we are number one for departure and will be taking the runway momentarily. Flight Attendants, doors to Departure and cross check."

Emmett, and Seth ahead of him, watched a much smaller aircraft zoom off and then their big jet pulled out onto the runway behind it. After a tiny pause they all heard the two giant turbofans roar to full thrust. The great plane began to lumber down the runway. This jet did not have the thrust to weight ratio of it's much smaller cousin the 757, but the 777 quickly picked up speed and was soon airborn. In only moments they banked and headed Northeast, quickly pentrating the low cloud layer.

The moment the seatbelt sign was off Seth popped out of his seat into the aisle. "Yay! We're on our way to London," he sing songed as he seated himself in Garrett's lap. "I love you, Gar," Seth laid his head on his lover's shoulder.

"I love you, Sweetness," Garrett held him tightly. Emmett and Nasir were soon in the aisle and joined them at suite 1E.

"I'm so glad we're all together," Emmett smiled as he put his arm around Nasir. "Thank you for making this happen, Nasi."

"It is my pleasure. And really Garrett is owed as much credit as me," Nasir gestured to the seated men.

"I did very little, Nasir. This is all you. And I love when we are all together," Garrett stated.

"Gentlemen, will you be dinning with us this evening?" Gavin asked. His smile for Seth seated on Garrett's lap told them he was a kindred spirit.

"Oh, yes," Emmett took the menus and passed them out.

"Just let us know what you would like for dinner and when you would like it served," Gavin smiled. "More champagne right now? Anything else from the bar?"

"Sure. More champagne would be nice," Emmett smiled back.

"I think I'll have the lobster tails," Seth perused his menu.

"Do they have a good steak?" Emmett looked. "Oh, they do. What do you think guys, dinner about eight?"

"Whatever you want, Habibi," Nasir held his arm around Emmett's trim waist.

They stood in the aisle and sipped their ever refreshed champagne for an hour and a half, as it was the only way to talk amongst themselves. As dinner was served Seth was forced to give up his very happy place on Garrett's lap and return to his own seat. Emmett, Nasir, and Garrett all had the fillet mignon while Seth enjoyed his lobster tails.

After dinner was cleared away, Garrett rose to stretch his legs, as he had not been out of his seat since they boarded. Gavin came with a tray of empty snifters.

"Port or sherry, gentlemen?" Gavin asked. They all chose sherry, and Gavin returned and poured. Nasir was still seated and the group gathered at suite 2E.

"I'm gonna sit on your lap now," Seth announced and made himself comfortable on Nasir.

"Okay, Sethy," Nasir took his best friend's little lover on his lap. Emmett and Garrett smiled down on their partners.

"I guess I do see now why you love this airline," Seth sipped his sherry.

"This is nice, but this is not why. You will see," Nasir stated.

"You keep saying that," Seth furrowed his brow. "What more is there? Do the flight attendants blow you in the night?"

"I have never asked them," Nasir laughed.

"They better not," Emmett said under his breath.

"I have a feeling it's when we land," Garrett was wise. "What's the agenda when we get in?"

"I thought we would go to the Concorde Room. I booked us a cabana so we can freshen up. Then we have spa treatments and lunch, all complimentary," Nasir answered.

"Spa treatments, even. Like a facial?" Emmett asked.

"There is a menu to choose from. I usually get the neck and scalp relaxation massage," Nasir informed.

"What's the cabana like? Does it have a shower and everything?" Seth asked.

"Yes, it does," Nasir got that glint in his eye when he teased Seth. "There is one shower that we all must share. What do you think of that, Emira?" Nasir ran a finger through the hair on Seth's exposed abdomen along the top of his very low rise jeans. "Would you like to shower with three big men?"

Seth leaned back and gave Nasir a flat stare. "You're playing with fire, mister. You think I can't take all of you on?"

"Oh, no," Emmett raised his hands. "You guys did not go there."

"There is a day bed in the cabana," Nasir looked up at his lover. "Emmett and I can, relax, while you two shower."

"There will be plenty of 'relaxing' going on in the shower too," Seth stated. Garrett smiled at that thought.

"Then we will have massages in the spa and lunch, if we are hungry, and then go to our hotel," Nasir finished.

"You really have this planned out," Emmett said.

"Wait till you see the hotel," Garrett patted Emmett on his back.

"I expect a very spacious suite, or two," Seth flipped his long hair.

"A two bedroom penthouse with a terrace overlooking Mayfair," Garrett informed.

"Oh, wow. That does sound nice," Emmett was enthused.

The constant sound of the turbofans droned on as they chatted into the night. Gavin brought them dark blue soft cotton pajamas with matching slippers and they agreed it was time for the turndown service. Their seats were made flat and mattresses brought that exactly fit the shape of the suite. Egyptian cotton linens were added and their beds were made. Seth was first to change and returned to the cabin in the pajamas that swam on him. He did not care that he walked in the pantlegs, but he did roll up the sleeves. Garrett wore the bottoms, but elected a black tee shirt. Emmett changed into the bottoms as well and just left on his white tank top. Nasir was the last to return from the bathroom. He wore the bottoms and a tight white tee shirt. Emmett waited for him in the aisle.

"Damn, Nasi. You look so hot like that," Emmett said.

"I was just about to tell you the same thing," Nasir stepped up close to his lover. "What do you have on under those?"

"Nothing," Emmett said with a grin.

"Mmm. Me too," Nasir confessed.

"Stop, Nasi. You're gonna make me hard again," Emmett whispered.

"I would love to see you hard in these," Nasir brushed the back of his hand across the front of Emmett's pajamas. He leaned to whisper into Emmett's ear. "It is thrilling to think that this thin fabric is all that stands between my lips and your thick, hard, cock," Nasir tormented. Emmett closed his eyes and suppressed a groan. Seth appeared at their side with his pillow in his arms.

"Separate, you two. I see the tenting in both your pants. Let's not get arrested when we land," Seth climbed onto Emmett's bed. "I'm gonna slumber party with you, Emmy."

Emmett took a deep breath and took a step back from Nasir. "If you don't get into your own bed right now we are gonna get arrested for sure," Emmett spoke quietly. Nasir stepped close to Emmett again.

"Like every time I sleep in this cabin, I will be thinking only of you," he leaned even closer. "And I will be hard, only for you," Nasir gave a warm smile and stepped back. Emmett swallowed loudly and scrambled into his bed. He sat up against his pillow with his legs under the blanket at one end and Seth did the same at the other. Garrett stepped up next to Nasir.

"Oh, don't you two look cute," Garrett smiled.

"We're gonna sit up and yap for a little while," Seth informed.

"Okay. Good night, Sweetness," Garrett bent to kiss his lover on the lips.

"Good night, Gar. I love you," Seth had a slightly sad face.

"I love you too, Seth. You know I do," Garrett put a hand to his partner's face a moment. "I'm turning in. Night, boys."

"Night, Garrett," Emmett bid.

"Good night, Habibi. Pleasant dreams," Nasir bent to kiss Emmett on his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, Nasi, so much," Emmett ran a hand along his lover's beard.

"Night, Emira," Nasir held out his hand.

"Night, dick," Seth played. Nasir giggled as he crossed to his own bed and climbed in.

"He loves to tease you," Emmett wore a big smile.

"He'll think he's very funny when I smack him right into next week. He'll wonder where Sunday went," Seth fluffed his pillow while Emmett laughed at him. Seth made a face. "And you'll be next, Mary."

Emmett held up his hands. "Okay, okay."

"So, when are we meeting Jasper's friends?" Seth asked.

"We are supposed to meet Greg and Viktor at our hotel at seven," Emmett informed.

"Greg is the one who works for the BBC?" Seth clarified.

"Right," Emmett confirmed.

"And Viktor is his husband, the soccer boy?" Seth continued.

"They are our age, and yes," Emmett gave a nod.

"Then we have the soccer game the next day, right? That should be fun. I've never been to a sporting event," Seth thought out loud. "Will this Viktor be playing?"

"I assume so," Emmett gave a shrug. "I don't know how these things work."

"I wonder if we can get him to take us into the locker room?!" Seth was excited at this prospect.

"Don't let Garrett hear you say that," Emmett chuckled.

"I'm not saying I want them all to line up and fuck me. I just want to look. So does he, and so do you, so shut up," Seth stated.

"It'll be nice to meet Jasper's friends," Emmett mused.

"We will probably find out more about Jasper from them, than we do from Jasper," Seth added.

"I miss Jasper, Seth." Emmett confessed.

"I know you do, Emmy," Seth commiserated.

"Maybe we should have arranged a stop in New York on the way home," Emmett thought out loud. "I haven't seen him since that day he left back in college. Seems like eons ago now. He's never met Garrett and Nasi."

"I've sent him pictures. Not entirely appropriate ones at that," Seth informed.

"I bet you did," Emmett chuckled. "Send him one of pirate Garrett."

"I'm gonna get that one framed," Seth smiled.

"I hope Jasper has someone who loves him. It's too bad he and Edward couldn't make it work," Emmett spoke.

"I don't see how they could have. Not then," Seth shook his head. "Remember how fucked up Edward was then, Emmy? And you had just rescued Jasper from that psychopath James."

"Yeah, I remember. Edward sure has come a long way. I hate to see him alone all the time too," Emmett said.

"Me too," Seth said through a giant yawn.

"Maybe we should hit the sack," Emmett suggested. "We're not gonna get even three hours of sleep."

"Yeah. Good idea," Seth crawled up out of his end of Emmett's bed and right up Emmett to kiss his best friend. "Good night, Emmy."

"Good night, Sweetie," Emmett watched the smaller man climb off of him, take his pillow and go. Emmett scooted down and was very grateful that, at his height, he could lay out flat. He looked across the dark aisle to where his lover slept. "I love you, Nasi," Emmett whispered to himself. He laid out flat on his back and settled into his pillow.

Seth was very aware that he was small and cute, and had used it to his advantage all of his life. But never was he so grateful for his size as when the realization struck him, in the dark aisle of the First cabin, in the night, on that 777. These very expensive seats that made into beds could not fit two people. Certainly not two people like Emmett and Nasir. But he wasn't that size. Seth threw his pillow onto his bed and ever so carefully crawled into suite 1E. Garrett stirred as Seth tucked himself between the compartment wall and Garrett's chest. It was close quarters. They didn't really fit. But it was just fine for two people in love.

Garrett opened his eyes and realized what his lover was doing. He moved the sheet and blanket to cover him and snaked his arm around his partner's thin frame. "Oh, Seth," Garrett whispered as he pulled the smaller man tight to his chest. He nuzzled into Seth's hair and breathed in the scent of the man he loved. With more contentment than Garrett Thompson would ever imagined possible on a commercial aircraft, he fell back asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

My darling, delightful and dear twin sister Liz helped me greatly with this chapter, especially in how to deal with children. Children are a complete mystery to me. Not all gay men want children, and I would be one of those. Two Dachshunds are as close as I want to get.

Anyone who has not read **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading **Errors & Omissions** should go do so right now. Links to both stories are in my profile.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them. **

**All characters from Harry Potter belong to J K Rowling. I just play with them too.**

**I have included actual Arsenal players as characters in this chapter. Real People. Much as I would like to, I do not know them. I do not know anything about them. Their personalities and sexual orientations, as depicted herein, are entirely fictional.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Gunners and New Friends**

8 Months Ago

It was the light that woke him. Emmett sat up and rubbed his face. He had slept a couple hours and while it wasn't enough he felt better than he did. Emmett marveled at how short the night was when traveling at six hundred miles per hour against the rotation of the Earth. Gavin walked down the aisle wearing a smile from ear to ear.

"Good morning, sir. Are you ready for breakfast?" Gavin asked.

"I think so. In a few minutes. Are my friends up?" Emmett asked.

"Just stirring," Gavin smiled and headed back forward. Emmett climbed out of his bed and stood in the aisle to stretch. He was no longer hard, but his manhood hung heavily in his thin cotton pajama bottoms. He needed to take a piss, but he looked in on Nasir first. His lover was sleeping peacefully and Emmett did not want to wake him. Emmett headed forward to the lavatory. As he passed Seth's bed he noticed it was empty. He figured Seth was in the bathroom already and turned to check on Garrett, only to discover Seth was not in the bathroom at all. His best friend was snuggled up in his lover's arms.

"Well, good morning, guys," Emmett bid.

"Morning," Seth sounded very pleased.

"Now I know why Gavin was smiling so much. Seth, you little shit, did you sleep there?" Emmett asked.

"Right where he belongs," Garrett answered.

"Don't hate just because you two big oxen can't fit," Seth teased.

"Green with envy, is what I am," Emmett confessed. He watched them a moment. "Are you guys gonna get up?"

"Garrett can't right now," Seth giggled.

"Oh, let me guess," Emmett knew.

"He's hard," Seth confirmed.

"He wouldn't be if you could keep your ass off of his dick for one whole minute," Emmett scooped Seth up out of the bed effortlessly in his strong arms, and set him on his feet in the aisle.

"Rip me out of my man's arms, you big brute!" Seth made a fist and hit Emmett on his left pec. Emmett just rolled his eyes as Seth did not hurt him at all.

"I have to pee anyway," Seth's long hair swirled around him as he turned toward the forward lavatory. The King was not awake, but not fully asleep either and swung noticeably in Seth's pajamas.

"Oh no you don't. That's where I was going," Emmett followed. Seth opened the door to the bathroom and Emmett stepped right in behind him. The lavatories in First, while by no means spacious, were much larger than a normal aircraft bathroom and both men fit comfortably. Seth lifted the seat, hauled himself out of his pajamas and pulled his foreskin back. Emmett stepped up next to him and did the same. It was certainly not the first time they had taken a piss together and probably would not be the last.

"Don't look at my dick," Emmett said as their streams co-mingled.

"Stop waving it in my face!" Seth teased back.

"I can't help it if you're at eye level with my junk, ya midget," Emmett kept on. Seth nudged him as hard as he could in the ribs with his shoulder. Emmett did not expect it and did stumble slightly.

"Hey! Careful, I'll pee on myself," Emmett protested.

"At least this time you'll have someone to blame it on," Seth said as their streams waned and dribbled to a stop. Emmett just laughed and shook his head as they both shook the last drops from themselves. Seth flushed the toilet and they stepped out of the lavatory. Garrett waited outside.

"Oh, sorry, Garrett," Emmett said. "I should have let Seth pee with you."

"No, you shouldn't," Garrett stepped inside and shut the door.

"Why would he say that?" Emmett looked to his best friend.

"It's easy to pee with you because I don't care if your dick is in my face. I don't want your dick. I can't pee with Garrett because if I see it, I have to touch it, and we'll both get hard, and we won't want to stop, and I think you get it," Seth explained.

"Sounds like you've been down this road once before," Emmett concluded.

"At Garrett's office, and I don't want to talk about it. Go check on your man," Seth commanded. Emmett needed no urging to do that. He just smiled and shook his head as he walked back to suite 2E. Suites 1A, 1E and 2A had already been converted back to seats and their carry on bags sat in the seats. Still in his bed, Nasir was almost up as he leaned on his elbows. His eyes were heavy and it melted Emmett's heart.

"Aw, morning, sleepy," Emmett stepped up close and bent down to kiss his lover on the lips. He brought a hand to Nasir's scruffy face.

"Morning, Habibi. Did you sleep well?" Nasir asked softly.

"As well as I ever do without you beside me," Emmett answered. "Hey, I brought you something," Emmett stood up straight and looked around.

"What?" Nasir looked up at him.

"Breakfast," Emmett groped himself and outlined his growing cock clearly in the thin cotton. Nasir's eyes went wide.

"Oh! They can keep their fritata, this is what I want!" Naisr leaned closer to Emmett and rubbed his face against his lover's growing erection through the thin fabric. Emmett leaned into suite 2E and they almost had privacy. Only Seth was in a position to see them and neither of them cared about that. Nasir looked up at Emmett with desperate eyes.

"Pull it out! Please, Habibi. Let me suck you," Nasir pleaded.

"Nasi, we can't!" Emmett looked around again. The only person in their seats or in the aisle was still Seth. "Seth, c'mere," Emmett called. Seth walked over and immediately grasped the situation.

"Oh, you are not!" Seth knew why they needed him. He quickly took up his sentry position. "Hurry."

"Emmett pulled down the front of his pajama bottoms and his more than half hard joint flopped onto Nasir's ravenous face. Nasir quickly took his lover's hose in his mouth and down his throat as he pressed his lips into Emmett's pubes. Emmett took a stricken gasp.

"Quiet, Emmy," Seth cautioned. Nasir moved his tongue on Emmett's sensitive cum tube and his lover quickly grew to full erection down his throat. Nasir knew he had little time. He pulled his mouth back and began to suck on Emmett hard and fast.

"Oh, shit!" Emmett said as his lover's mouth bobbed on his straining bone.

"Emmy," Seth shushed. Emmett looked down on where Nasir's lips clutched to his shaft as his mouth rode his throbbing pole. Garrett emerged from the forward lavatory and caught sight of Seth and Emmett at Nasir's bed. He read Emmett's body language and knew the big guy was getting head even before he saw the look on Seth's face. Garrett could not suppress his smile as he walked back to his own seat as casually as he could.

"Hoh, my God!" Emmett gave a horse whisper as he began to tremble.

Seth cleared his throat in an exaggerated manner as the old woman from suite 3A emerged from the lavatory at the aft of the cabin. Nasir very reluctantly pulled his mouth off his lover's throbbing cock and Emmett quickly stuffed it back inside his pajamas. Seth stepped away from them toward the old woman to distract her attention.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" Seth asked sweetly.

"I did, dear. Aren't you sweet to ask," she said and patted his shoulder. She took no notice of the tall muscular man behind him as he moved quickly back into his own seat. Seth smiled and popped back to Emmett's side. Emmett sat in his seat and held a pillow to his lap while he tried to catch his breath.

"You got close, didn't you?" Seth asked.

"Shit. I got very close," Emmett confided. "I can't believe Nasi just sucked my dick on the plane right here in the middle of the cabin! Now I'm gonna have blue balls till we get to the hotel."

Seth found that very funny and laughed all the way back to the bathroom to change. Soon the men were all dressed again in their traveling clothes, and back in their seats as breakfast was served. Garrett and Seth enjoyed the full English breakfast while Nasir chose the salmon fritata and Emmett ate a more healthy yogurt and granola with a fruit smoothie. Gavin served them all a mimosa, and a wink, even though they did not ask for it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. We have begun our final descent into London Heathrow. I have illuminated the fasten seat belt sign. Please remain seated for the duration of our flight. Thank you," came the announcement just as breakfast was cleared away. The crew stowed their carry on bags for them again and busily made the cabin ready for arrival. Emmett unclipped his seatbelt and dashed across the aisle. Nasir looked up with a smile as Emmett bent to him.

"I just had to kiss you," Emmett said and did so. Nasir relished his lover's soft, full lips on his own and smiled after Emmett as he scurried back to his seat. The cabin bounced just a little as they passed through the cloud layer. Soon Emmett and Seth could see the countryside. Seth sat with his legs folded up beneath him. His feet didn't reach the floor in this huge seat. It was no different than the big sofa in the den at home. While it was overcast, Seth was happy to see it was not raining. He had plenty enough of that at home.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Gavin began his spiel. "We ask that all seat backs and tray tables be placed in their full upright and locked position in preparation for landing. Any carry on items that you may have got out during the flight need to be placed back in the overhead compartment or beneath the seat in front of you. Please let us know if you need any assistance doing so. We will be landing shortly."

Seth just relaxed in his seat as he watched the ground grow ever closer. The plane banked around and then tilted back and forth as the pilot lined the big jet up with the runway. It was not more than another five minutes before the wheels of the 777 hit the runway. It was a long moment of rolling before the nose came down and the giant turbofans reversed thrust. They could feel the additional application of the brakes as the heavy plane slowed down. Eventually they turned off of the runway and began the long taxi to their gate.

"This is your First Officer speaking. From the Flight Deck, welcome to the United Kingdom. Local time is eleven fifty two AM. Flight Attendants, doors to Arrival and cross check," came the heretofore unheard voice.

"Please remain seated with your seatbelts securely fastened until the aircraft has come to a complete stop at the gate," Gavin picked right up. "This is the terminating point of British Airways flight forty eight. British Airways hopes you enjoy your stay in the United Kingdom, or wherever your travels take you. If you are making a connection here at London Heathrow, uniformed Gate Attendants will be available to assist you at the end of the jetbridge."

The cabin crew brought them their bags and Nasir and Garrett their suit jackets as the plane continued to drive through the big airport. A few short minutes later the plane, at last, came to a halt.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to London Heathrow, Terminal Five," Gavin finished.

"Here we are, boys," Garrett stepped out into the aisle. He took Seth's hand just as Nasir took Emmett's hand as they waited for the door to be opened. What seemed forever, was only a few minutes, and they walked off their plane. Gavin smiled and patted their shoulders as they passed. They walked down the long jetbridge and emerged into the gate area.

"Which way to the spa?" Seth flipped his hair dramatically.

"The spa is waiting for you, Emira. We just have to go through Immigration and customs first," Nasir led the way. It was not too long of a walk through the airport. They declared that they were in the country as tourists, had their passports stamped, and headed for baggage claim. They obtained their luggage, and Emmett rented a cart on which to pile it, after they emerged without incident from Customs. They followed Nasir to the elevators and ascended to the top floor.

The Concorde Room was a luxurious oasis on the upper level of Terminal Five with views for miles around, by membership or First class ticket only. They showed their tickets and were quickly admitted. The smiling young woman handed Nasir a key on a large ring.

"Here is the key to your cabana, Mr. al Qasimi. I shall escort you," she beamed.

"Not at all. I know the way," Nasir nodded.

"Shall I have a porter assist you with your luggage?" she asked further.

"Just hold it here, thank you," Nasir gestured. Nasir led the way into and through the vast lounge.

"This is impressive," Garrett said as they followed their leader. Nasir knew right where he was going and admitted them to Cabana 3. The room had a desk, two chairs and a large day bed. The back wall was glass and behind the sliding door was a bathroom with a large vanity with a white vessel sink and a spacious shower.

"Here we are, guys," Nasir spread his arms.

"This is great, Nasi," Emmett approved.

"I, for one, would love a shower. Get undressed, Gar," Seth commanded. Nasir sat down in the chair nearest the desk and picked up the phone.

"I will call the spa and check us in," Nasir began.

Seth shed his white leather vest and very sensually peeled his form fitting shirt off over his head. Garrett stood beside him unbuttoning his dress shirt.

"Oh, Seth," Garrett ran his hands up his lover's bare ribs. "I can't be held responsible for my actions when you do that."

Seth dropped his shirt on the spare chair with a smile. "Good," he shifted his little hips and unbuttoned, and very slowly, unzipped his jeans. Garrett had only managed to unbutton his shirt. The sight of his thin lover's thickening happy trail into his now exposed pubes drove him wild. Garrett grabbed Seth and scooped him off his feet with an arm behind his back and the other beneath his knees. Seth squealed with joy.

"Don't mind us," Garrett said calmly as he carried his light partner into the bathroom. Seth's jeans flew out to land on the floor in only seconds. Emmett giggled as they were followed by Seth's socks and then Garrett's shirt, pants, socks and underwear. Emmett could not help himself. He picked up Garrett's underwear and stepped into the open bathroom doorway.

"Garrett, I didn't know you wear underwear under jeans," Emmett said thoughtfully. Garrett and Seth stood in the bathroom wtih their naked bodies pressed together, face to face.

"Emmett, I love you, but get the hell out of this bathroom," Garrett was firm. Emmett giggled and held up his hands.

"Okay, okay," Emmett stepped out and slid the frosted glass door closed. A knock came at the outer door and Nasir rose to answer it. Four plush white robes and a menu of spa services had been delivered. Nasir handed the menu to Emmett and hung all the robes on the hook on the back of the door.

"Let me see," Emmett read down the list. "Flying Hydrating facial, Stress-Away Shoulder and Scalp massage, Flying Feet, Exotic Hand and Arm massage, and the intelligent back massage chair. Hmm. You get the shoulder and scalp, Nasi?" Emmett asked.

"And I love it," Nasir shed his shirt and dropped it in the pile.

"I think I will too," Emmett gave a nod. Nasir took the menu from Emmett's hands and dropped in on the desk.

"Right now all I want you to think about is getting naked with me," Nasir unbuttoned Emmett's shirt. Emmett had taken off the tank top that he slept in when he got dressed on the plane. Nasir pushed the shirt off of Emmett's broad shoulders and ran his hands over his lover's massive bare chest. Emmett ran his hands through the fur on his lover's bare chest.

"I can't believe you sucked my dick on the plane," Emmett turned on his dimples.

"Believe it," Nasir unbuttoned Emmett's jeans and pulled the zipper down. "All I think about on the plane is your cock. Every time I'm on the plane," Nasir pushed Emmett's jeans down off his hips. Emmett likewise freed his lover of his pants and both half awake snakes swung free. They stepped out of their jeans and bent to take off their socks. Nasir stretched out on the day bed with his back propped up on pillows and opened his arms.

"Lay on me," Nasir bid.

"I want to suck you too," Emmett knelt on the bed.

"No, not now. I want you to lay back on me," Nasir gestured. Emmett did as he was told and sat between Nasir's spread legs and leaned back against Nasir's chest. Nasir ran his hands over his lover's shoulders and let his fingers explore the well known territory of Emmett's chest. He licked his index and middle fingers of both hands and lightly rubbed Emmett's nipples. Emmett closed his eyes and let out a soft moan. His bone quickly grew to full mast. Nasir had to lean to the side and go under Emmett's arm to reach, but he took hold of Emmett's erection. He gave a slow stroke.

"Does that feel good, Habibi?" Nasir asked.

"Yeah," Emmett gave his quiet answer.

"I like to hold your big hard cock in my hand, and stroke it," Nasir did so. "Think about my lips around your big dick. You know I like to suck you."

"You suck me so good, Nasi," Emmett whispered with his eyes closed. Nasir continued to slowly stroke his lover.

"Almost as good as you," Nasir answered. He ignored Emmett's smirk. "Thank you for letting me suck you on the plane. That has been my fantasy for a long time now. To suck you on the plane. Did it feel good?"

"Shit, yeah. You nearly had me. I almost came," Emmett confessed. His memory of the event combined with his lover's hand caused Emmett to leak in quantity. It got caught up in his foreskin and ran down onto Nasir's fingers.

"Oh, you are leaking. I love how you leak," Nasir let go of Emmett just long enough to bring his fingers to his mouth to lick and suck his lover's precum from them. "Allah, but I love how you taste," Nasir took back up his slow masturbation of his lover's thick hard prick. "Do you know how it excites me to know I nearly made you come on the plane?"

"Hmm. I can feel it," Emmett could feel Nasir's erection press into his back.

"I was so hard when I was sucking you. If you had filled my mouth with your sweet cum right there in the cabin I would have been so turned on, I might have come in my pajamas," Nasir continued to stroke Emmett.

"I wouldn't want that to happen," Emmett said.

"No?" Nasir asked.

"No. Your cum belongs one of two places. My ass or my mouth," Emmett stated. Nasir gave a smile.

"I won't argue with that, Habibi," Nasir kissed along Emmett's strong shoulder.

"Ugh. Go faster, Nasi," Emmett bid.

"I am not trying to get you off. I just want to slowly stroke you and make you feel good," Nasir said.

"Nasi, my balls are already blue," Emmett pleaded. "I need to come."

At that moment the glass door to the bathroom slid open and Seth appeared wrapped in a towel. Nasir stopped stroking Emmett, but just held the big throbbing dick.

"Uh-oh. Do you guys need a minute or two?" Seth asked.

"What times does it say there?" Nasir asked.

"One twenty eight," Seth answered. Nasir at last let go of his lover's straining erection.

"We have to be at the spa in fifteen minutes," Nasir stated.

"Oh, shit," Emmett quickly got up and Nasir followed.

"Put on a robe, Sethy," Nasir gestured. "They will press our clothes while we are at the spa."

Seth put up his hand to shield his eyes from his friend's erections. "Don't point those things at me! Get in the shower, you two!"

Garrett stepped aside, holding his towel before him, while Seth put his hands on Emmett's butt and pushed him into the bathroom. Nasir giggled the more when Seth did the same to him. Seth pulled his towel off and used it to dry his long hair more before dropping it on the floor.

"I swear. It's like I have two horny teenagers on my hands," Seth got one step toward the robes when he was seized firmly by his narrow hips. Garrett pulled his naked lover to his naked body.

"Three," Garrett said as his left arm circled Seth's chest and his right hand traveled down to take hold of The King.

Twenty minutes later Nasir, Garrett and Seth laid on matching plush chaise lounges, all in a row, in the Elemis Spa. Emmett was in with the masseur. They wore their long white robes and sipped champagne from crystal flutes.

"Okay, Nasir, now I get it," Seth took a sip and gave a sigh.

"Yes, Sethy. Now you do," Nasir gestured with his own glass.

Emmett at last returned, escorted by a very blonde man, built just like him, in a tight white polo shirt and pants.

"That was really great," Emmett took the vacant chaise next to Nasir. The Arab handed his lover a flute.

The big Swede took Seth next and then Garrett and Nasir. When they returned to their cabana all their shirts and the two suit jackets were on hangars freshly pressed. Seth's leather vest, which of course had not been pressed, was also on a hangar. The jeans were all folded up in a row on the day bed. They all got dressed and bid farewell to the Concorde Room.

A representative from the hotel was waiting for them at the Concorde desk, at three sharp, as arranged. A porter assisted them with their luggage and the hotel rep escorted them to their waiting, chauffeur driven, slate gray, Bentley Continental Flying Spur. Nasir was a gentleman and took the front seat with the driver. Seth, as usual, tucked himself under Garrett's arm for the fifty minute drive from Heathrow into the city center of London.

Hotel staff swarmed the car as soon as it pulled up to Claridge's. Nasir led the way into the opulent hotel. Seth took Garrett and Emmett's hands as they walked through the incredibly elegant lobby. The elite of London appeared to be gathered for High Tea in The Foyer lounge directly off of the lobby.

"This is a really nice hotel," Emmett commented.

"Wait till you see the penthouse," Garrett smiled.

"How come you seem to be in on everything?" Seth looked at his partner with a critical eye.

"Because, Sweetness, your best friend's lover is my best friend, and we talk about everything," Garrett explained. "Especially you two."

By the time they joined Nasir at the Front Desk an extremely officious woman, with a portfolio in her hands, was waiting to escort them. She wore her gray hair up and had a gray wool suit and skirt to match.

"Won't you walk this way, gentlemen," she bid and led the way to the elevator. Emmett squeezed Seth's hand to prevent the snicker he knew was brewing. Another member of the hotel staff held the lift for them. In but a moment they were on the top floor. Their escort led the way down the corridor to two solid heavy heavily lacquered wood doors. She inserted a key card and pushed them open.

"Here we are, gentlemen. The Davies Penthouse," she led the way through the black and white marble entry hall, through another set of double doors, into the barrel vaulted salon. The room was awash in golden light from the sunflower yellow walls. Large French doors led onto a broad terrace looking east. "Your butler has been summoned and will arrive presently with your luggage. The bar has been stocked with the spirits and beers you requested, Mr. al Qasimi," she stood near the antique desk.

"Laphroaig, Kettle One, Grey Goose?" Nasir asked as he walked toward her.

"Yes, sir," she confirmed.

"Spaten, Heineken and," Nasir turned, "what was it you wanted, Garrett?"

"Stella Artois," Garrett answered as he dropped his tapestry bag on a chair.

"All in the refrigerator, sir," she stated. "Here are four room keys. If I could just ask you to sign here," she held out a pen. Nasir stepped to the desk and did so. She gave him a copy and handed him his Centurion Card.

"Thank you," Nasir gave a nod.

"Thank you, Mr. al Qasimi. I'll leave you gentlemen to get settled. Again, welcome to Claridge's," she paused to give a smile and departed the way she came in.

"Here we are, guys," Nasir spread his arms. Emmett walked to where his lover stood by the desk.

"This is a great hotel and a great suite, Nasi," Emmett put his arms around Nasir.

"I am glad you like it, Habibi," Nasir gave Emmett a soft kiss on his lips. He slid his hands over the twin mounds of Emmett's ass and looked over his shoulder. "Which bedroom do you guys want?"

"I want this one," Seth bounced into the nearest bedroom with a king size canopy bed all in toile.

A doorbell rang and before they could move they heard the front doors to their suite open. A man in a black suit coat and striped pants strode into the salon. He wore a white shirt with a black bow tie and a black vest that buttoned nearly to his neck.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. I am Clive, your butler. May I know you gentleman's names?"

"McCarty, Thompson, al Qasimi, and somewhere back there, Clearwater," Nasir pointed.

"Very good, sirs," as Clive spoke two fresh faced young men wheeled a brass baggage cart into the room behind him. "Kindly point out where which bags go, and I shall unpack them for you," Clive gestured. Garrett was the closest.

"These in this room here," Garrett pointed.

"Thank you, Mr. Thompson," Clive snapped his fingers at the bellboys and they rushed the bags to their homes.

"Before you unpack, please open four beers and leave them in the bottle. One of each and one extra Spaten," Nasir requested.

"Of course, sir," Clive moved to the bar, opened the cold bottles and placed them on a silver tray. He stepped to Garrett, Nasir and Emmett who took their respective brands. They heard Seth even before he emerged from the entry hall.

"Did you guys know it goes all the way through back around through there?" Seth came face to face with the butler he had never met and his silver tray with an open frosty cold Heineken. Seth looked flatly at the beer, up at the butler, back to the beer and then took it. "Thank you."

Clive tucked his tray under his arm. "Shall I unpack for you now, gentlemen?"

"Please," Nasir gestured with his bottle. Emmett walked over to the French doors.

"Let's go outside," Emmett pulled open the door and walked out onto the terrace. The others followed him and joined him at the balustrade.

"Wow, what's that?" Seth pointed.

"That is called the London Eye," Garrett answered.

"Can we go on it?" Seth asked.

"I bet it's one hell of a view," Emmett added. Garrett gave a chuckle.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"He is laughing because we have that planned for tomorrow night," Nasir informed. Nasir put his arm around Emmett and held him close. Garrett did the same to Seth and they all stood quietly looking out over London and drinking their beer. They were interrupted finally by Clive as he stepped out onto the terrace behind them.

"Bit of a chill in the air this afternoon. Shall I lite the fire for you, gentlemen?" Clive asked.

"Please," Nasir bid.

"Very good, sir. You gentlemen are all unpacked. Will you require anything else, this afternoon?" Clive asked.

"That will be all, thank you," Nasir was formal.

"Do enjoy your stay at Claridge's, gentlemen, and please don't hesitate to ring for me, should you require anything a'tol," Clive almost gave a smile and went back inside.

"Let's go sit by the fire," Seth pulled Garrett along. They all went back inside and Nasir pulled the door shut. A large white carved marble fireplace was a dominant feature of the main salon. A great tufted ottoman sat before the fire and sofa and chairs were gathered around that. Seth took one end of the sofa and folded his legs up beneath him. Emmett sat down and leaned back on the ottoman.

"This is nice," Emmett stated. Seth drained the last of his beer.

"Honey, you want another beer?" Seth asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do not," Garrett set his bottle down on an end table and took Seth's from him and did the same. He then scooped Seth up in his arms. "What I want, is to see you in our bedroom, Mr. Clearwater," Garrett carried a giggling Seth away. The smaller man leaned back in his partner's arms and shook out his long hair.

"Don't mind us," Seth gave a dramatic gesture with the arm that was not around Garrett's back.

"Have fun," Emmett called after them. He shook his head and drained the last of his own beer. Nasir knelt on the floor between Emmett's legs. He reached for the buttons on Emmett's shirt.

"You look very sexy on this ottoman," Nasir unbuttoned the shirt and pulled it out of Emmett's pants. He spread it wide and ran his hands over Emmett's firm body. Emmett closed his eyes as Nasir covered his left nipple with his mouth.

"Mmm. That feels good, Nasi," Emmett sighed as the warm sensual tongue caressed his nipple. Nasir pushed Emmett's shirt off his shoulders and moved his hands to Emmett's pants.

"Should we go in the bedroom?" Emmett asked as his jeans were unbuttoned and unzipped.

"No. Lay back," Nasir bid. "I want to take care of you right here," Nasir pulled the shirt away as Emmett laid out flat on the huge tufted piece of furniture. Emmett lifted his hips to allow Nasir to pull his jeans down. His half hard hooded cobra flopped across his thigh.

"Get naked with me, Nasi" Emmett requested. He put his hands behind his head to watch as Nasir shed his own clothes. Emmett's cock grew to full erection as his lover's body was revealed. "Yeah. I had this sexy hot Arab guy suck my dick on the plane from the States this morning. Nearly made me come, too. Don't tell my lover," Emmett teased. Nasir knelt back down and ran his hands up Emmett's solid thighs. He gave a sly smile.

"It will be our secret," Nasir bent down to give wet kisses along Emmett's sensitive cum tube.

"Oh, yeah," Emmett moaned. Nasir kissed his way from the serpent's exposed head down to the swollen orbs in their shaved sac.

"Are these balls still blue, Habibi?" Nasir panted small wet kisses on his lover's nuts.

"Very blue. I need to come so bad, Nasi" Emmett confirmed.

"Let me see if I can help my habibi feel better," Nasir spoke between kisses. Emmett moaned softly as Nasir began to lap at the big smooth stones. Nasir gave slow broad licks across the precious jewels. Then he drew Emmett's left testicle into his mouth.

"Ugh," Emmett felt the warm embrace of his lover's mouth. He felt the velvet tongue circle around his trapped egg. Nasir sat on the floor as he gently suckled on his lover's balls. His own sword stood rigid in his lap and demanded attention. Nasir took himself in his left hand and began to masturbate. Emmett moaned again as Nasir gave equal attention to his other testicle. Nasir carefully released Emmett's most sensitive orb from his mouth and ran his tongue in one long swipe up the underside of the big dick.

"Ugh," Emmett's crank gave a jump. A clear strand of his dick drool connected his wet head to the accumulation that had begun on his abdomen.

"Oh, I love how you leak," Nasir took Emmett in his mouth.

"Hoh, shit!" Emmett felt his engorged prick sink down his lover's throat. He looked down to see Nasir's encircling lips press into his pubes. Just as slowly Nasir drew his mouth up Emmett until the fat cock pulled free of his throat and mouth. Nasir rose from the floor and stood over Emmett. Nasir held Emmett in his right hand and himself in his left and rubbed their dickheads together as he stroked them both. They both oozed precum and it mixed together on their heads. Emmett reached up to take hold of Nasir's heavy balls. He tugged lightly.

"Oh, yeah, Emmett, pull on my nuts," Nasir said as he continued to stroke them both and rub their leaking heads together. Emmett sat up slightly and leaned forward just enough to pull Nasir's dick up and give a slurp on his lover's wet cowled head. He continued to tug on the full trimmed scrotum. Nasir began to pump himself faster.

Emmett looked up at Nasir's face. "You want to come on me?"

"Ugh. I will come on you soon," Nasir gave a nod.

"Come on my dick," Emmett was turned on by this prospect. "I want your cum on my cock and balls!" Emmett continued to tug on his lover's tightening sac.

"I will. Ugh. I'm getting close, Habibi," Nasir's masturbating left hand moved quickly on himself. He only held Emmett with his right. Emmett sat up partially again to bring his face closer to his lover's prick.

"Give me your cum, Nasi," Emmett could not help himself as he took the drooling head of his lover's meat in his mouth.

"Hoh!" Nasir jacked himself in Emmett's mouth. He felt Emmett's tongue slowly travel around his glans and through his oozing slit. "Emmett, do you want me to come in your mouth? Ugh. Allah! I'm gonna come!"

Emmett was completely torn. He wanted to feel Nasir's love juice pour on his dick, but he also very much wanted to drink it. He realized he could suck it from Nasir anytime he wanted it. Emmett quickly pulled off of Nasir and laid back. "Yeah, Baby. Come on me."

Nasir was but a second away from squirting off in his lover's mouth. He screwed up his face as he fisted himself over the edge. "Ungh!" Nasir stopped stroking his throbbing bone and just held it as he blew out on his lover. Emmett's body was painted in streaks of his lover's jizz.

"Hah!" Nasir aimed his weapon at Emmett's cock and balls. Thick white ropes of his seed spurted onto Emmett as his body convulsed.

"Shit, yeah. Come on me, Nasi," Emmett felt the spray of Nasir's hot juice and watched gobs of spunk drop down onto him. Nasir leaned on Emmett's hip to keep from falling.

"Ugh," Nasir began to slowly stroke himself again and more cream oozed out to drop on Emmett. Nasir panted as the spasms died away. He held his yet hard pole and dripped on Emmett's leaking cock.

"God that was hot. I love your cum on me," Emmett was consumed with lust. He could not resist. He sat forward again and took Nasir's joint in his mouth.

"Ugh. Habibi," Nasir let go of himself as he felt his lover's mouth close around him. Emmett gently sucked the last of Nasir's essence from his rod. Nasir was content to let Emmett suck him for a moment. Then he pulled his still hard prick from his lover's mouth. Nasir put a hand on Emmett's shoulder and pushed him down on his back.

"You have my cum all over you," Nasir admired the sight.

"I love it," Emmett rubbed his thighs and up his sides. He could not touch his dick or his chest lest he wipe away his lover's juice. Nasir leaned down on his fists and ran his tongue up along a long stream of jizz up Emmett's abdomen to his chest. The scent of Nasir's emission was strong in the air as Nasir licked and mouthed his own spunk off his lover's nipples.

"God I love that, Nasi," Emmett sighed. Nasir moved to kneel between his lover's long legs again.

"Ugh," Emmett felt the tongue and lips clean his aching balls. Nasir lapped at his own jizz along Emmett's sensitive cum tube. He took hold of the big dick and gave it a stroke.

"My cum is mixed with your precum in your foreskin," Nasir informed. "That might be the hottest thing I have ever seen," Nasir looked up at Emmett's lust filled eyes and then took Emmett in his mouth. Emmett gasped and watched as his dripping organ sank down his lover's throat. Nasir held the throbbing penis in his throat and massaged it with his lips.

"Ugh. Nasi, suck me," Emmett moaned. Nasir drew his mouth slowly up Emmett's shaft and began to move his head up and down on the hard post.

"Huh. Suck, Baby. That feels so good," Emmett closed his eyes and dropped his head back. Nasir bobbed his head on Emmett's rock hard prick and massaged his slimy balls with his fingers. Nasir halted after a moment and pulled his mouth off of Emmett's throbbing spike.

"Why did you stop?" Emmett looked down. In answer Nasir scooped up as much of his own spunk from Emmett's abdomen and wiped it on Emmett's hard bone. When Nasir was satisfied that the big dick was completely coated in gobs of his own jizz, he took Emmett's cock down his throat again.

"Ugh. Shit. That was so hot, Nasi," Emmett closed his eyes again as Nasir gave him deep siphoning sucks. "Huh. You're gonna make me come, Baby. Do you want me to come in your mouth?"

Nasir did not answer. He continued to suck Emmett's big throbbing organ.

"Make me come, Nasi. Ugh. I'm so close," Emmett began to tremble. "Suck me off. I need to come so bad," he begged. Nasir could tell his lover was right on the edge. The big muscular man could not hold his body still on the tufted velvet ottoman. Nasir continued to massage the blue balls that were tight against Emmett's body. He moved his lips up and down the iron hard cock deep in his mouth. Nasir felt the big dick's cum tube expand against his tongue and knew he had him.

Emmett's eyes flew wide. "Oh, God! I'm comming! Ungh!" Emmett's prick exploded in his lover's mouth. Nasir felt Emmett pulse as his lover began to unload in his mouth.

"Ungh!" Emmett cried as a torrent of thick cream poured into his lover's hungry mouth. Nasir knew not to stop and continued to suck on Emmett's gushing hose. He happily gulped his lover's sweet semen. Nasir massaged his lover's organ with his lips and tongue as Emmett's seed flowed into his mouth.

"Hoh," Emmett convulsed on the ottoman as his lover drank him down. His chest heaved as Nasir sucked him slowly and gently throughout his orgasm. "Nasi, fuck! I needed that so bad."

Nasir joined his hand to his mouth to milk Emmett of his every drop. When Emmett had no more to give, only then did Nasir pull his mouth off his lover's yet hard bone.

"That was hot," Nasir looked down on his panting lover. The spent, limp man gave a smile.

"That was incredible. Thank you. I really needed that," Emmett put a hand to Nasir's scruffy face.

"Never, ever thank me for making love to you. It is my privilege. I love you, Emmett," Nasir kissed Emmett's hand. He then gave a wet kiss on the still hard snake's head. The man attached gave a shudder.

"I love you too, Nasi," Emmett said with feeling. Nasir laid down on the ottoman at Emmett's side and covered Emmett's mouth with his own. Emmett eagerly welcomed his lover's cummy tongue into his mouth.

At that moment the double doors to Seth and Garrett's bedroom opened and Seth swept out into the salon. The smaller man was clad in one of the hotel's volumenous white bathrobes that, on him, trailed on the floor. Nasir and Emmett broke their kiss and watched Seth walk to the bar, where he pulled out and opened a beer for Garrett and himself. Emmett gave a small giggle as Seth ever so casually walked over to them and knelt down beside the ottoman at their heads.

"So," Seth took a drink of his beer. "I see we weren't the only ones having fun. I saw you kissing. Who's tasting who?"

"Um," Emmett was not sure how to answer. Nasir lowered his head and started to giggle.

"Who's jizz is that all over you, Emmy?" Seth carried on.

"His," Emmett answered. Seth got it at once.

"Did you come on his dick and then suck him off?" Seth asked Nasir.

"I did, actually," Nasir admitted.

"You're a little bit kinky, Nasir. I love you even more now. You guys want a beer?" Seth asked.

"Not just right now, thank you," Emmett answered.

"So, what time are we meeting these guys?" Seth continued.

"Seven," Emmett informed.

"So that means we should get showered and get ready, then?" Seth delivered his point. He gave Nasir, and then Emmett, a kiss on their foreheads and then rose. "Some of us have more cleaning up to do than others," Seth carried on his lesson as he carried the beers back into his bedroom. Nasir could not help himself and burst out laughing. Emmett, in short order, joined him.

* * *

Nasir and Garrett had put their suit jackets back on as it was the most warmth they could muster against the cool evening, along with dress shirts and jeans. Garrett added a soft thin black scarf to complete his look. Emmett wore jeans and layered two crew neck shirts, a long sleeve within a short sleeve, both in white, that stretched across his big chest, and a black knit skull cap. Seth wore very low rise jeans with a black leather banded collar shirt with a red tank top beneath that nearly made it to the top of his jeans. His look was complete with a silver metal belt that matched his sneakers. They walked past The Foyer, where now people enjoyed cocktails to piano and harp music, on their way through the lobby.

The patiently waiting man saw them before they saw him. He wore a tan canvas messenger bag slung around his back over a light black leather jacket. He also wore loose tan pants and a dress shirt and tie. His was a good natured face with kind eyes, a warm smile, and dark curly hair.

"You must be Emmett and Seth," the smiling man stepped toward them.

"Yes. Greg!" Emmett's face lit up as he recognized the man from the picture Jasper sent. "Hey, so nice to meet you, man," Emmett took the offered hand and pulled Greg into a hug. "You're right, this is Seth."

"Hi, Seth," Greg accepted a hug from him as well.

"Nice to meet you, Greg. Any friend of Jasper's is a friend of ours," Seth stated.

"This is my partner, Nasir. And Seth's partner, Garrett," Emmett finished. Greg exchanged handshakes with both of them.

"You blokes ready to head out?" Greg gestured toward the front doors with his head.

"This is your city, Greg. We'll follow you," Emmett spread his hands.

"All right, then," Greg led the way through the lobby and out into the London evening.

"Where are we headed?" Seth asked as they started down the street. Both Seth and Emmett took their partner's hands as they walked.

"First, we need to swing by the flat to pick up Viktor. Then I thought we'd go to our favorite little pub in Soho, Mollys," Greg explained. "Mollys has been our favorite place for years. I actually took Jasper there the day I met him."

"Jasper told us about that," Emmett said. "I know that was quite a trip for him."

Greg gave a laugh, but said nothing.

"I'm thrilled that we get to see where you live," Seth said disarmingly.

"We just live in Notting Hill," Greg said. "Four short stops away on the Central tube line, yeah?"

"And is this where you guys lived when Jasper lived over here?" Seth continued. Emmett and Seth exchanged a glance. Emmett knew exactly what Seth was doing and was perfectly content to leave the master to his work.

"Yes, it is," Greg answered amiably.

"I think Emmy told me Jasper lived here in London for six months or so," Seth fished for confirmation.

"He did, yeah," Greg confirmed.

"We would love to see where he lived too," Seth smiled as he poured on the charm.

"Oh, uh," Greg faltered. "Well, that's easy. He lived with us."

"The whole time?" Seth asked sweetly.

"Oh, I have presents for you actually," Gred pulled round his messenger bag and extracted from it four cards. "We got you oysters," he handed them out.

"What's an oyster, Greg?" Emmett asked.

"Passes for the tube. Just scan your card when you walk in and when you exit. I'll show you," Greg smiled.

"Oh, that was most kind of you," Garrett spoke up.

"Yeah, really too kind, Greg. Thanks," Emmett patted his back as they walked.

"Are we going on the underground?" Nasir asked looking at his card. He looked up with an excited expression. "I have never been on the underground!"

"It's an adventure for all of us, Nasi," Emmett smiled at him and squeezed his hand. Garrett looked to his best friend.

"You know, I haven't either. This is going to be great fun," Garrett confessed.

"Why is it called an oyster?" Seth asked.

"No bloody idea," Greg shook his head. "My station did a story on them when they were introduced, yeah? Still couldn't tell you."

"So Mollys is where Jasper liked to hang out?" Seth began again.

"Mollys is where me mates like to go, Jasper included," Greg confirmed.

"I'm sure we'll love it too, Greg," Emmett patted him on the back.

"I would have loved to come when Jasper was living here. It would have been great fun to meet everyone Jasper knew," Seth cast again. "Did you know everyone he did?"

It was time then to cross the street. Without thinking Seth looked to his left and started to step off the curb.

"You yanks!" Greg was quick to pull Seth back. Seth had not been in immediate danger, but a car was coming, from the right, and quickly zoomed past them. "You always look the wrong way! Viktor must have pulled Jasper from in front of a bus at least ten times."

"Well, if you Brits didn't drive on the wrong side of the road, we wouldn't have this problem," Seth teased. Greg stepped out into the now clear street to cross to the tube entrance and the others followed.

"It's you yanks drive on the wrong side of the road!" Greg protested.

"We drive on the right actually," Garrett pointed out.

"And now you're gonna gang up on me, I see," Greg led the way down into the tube station. "Everybody get your oysters ready," Greg pulled his own from his wallet. "As we go through the turnstyle, put it here," Greg demonstrated by touching his own to the sensor. "See the green light, and Bob's your uncle," Greg stepped aside. "Now you try," he watched Seth do just as he had. "Lovely, next," Greg watched over Garrett, Emmett and Nasir in turn. "There we are, then. Now, on to the platform. And do note the signs. There are two tube lines at this station. The Central and the Jubilee lines. We want Central."

"How many are there?" Nasir asked. He had never seen a map and had no idea how extensive it was.

"Oh, counting the overgrounds, there's over a dozen," the tour guide answered as he led the way. "But you'll never need to worry about all that. Tonight, Central is the only line we'll need. Now, tomorrow," Greg continued his instruction as they descended to the Central line, "Emirates Stadium is on the Picadilly line."

"We have a car hired for that," Nasir informed. He had never imagined another way to get there.

"We can get a bigger vehicle, if you guys would like to come with us," Emmett offered.

"Viktor has to be there quite early, as you can imagine. I'll just meet you there, then," Greg smiled. They walked out onto the broad platform and in a very short time a train arrived. Neither the platform, nor the train was at all crowded and they founds seats easily.

"We're we on your way home? I hope you didn't have to go out of your way," Seth smiled sweetly.

"Right exactly on my way, actually. No trouble," Greg stated.

"You work for the BBC, right?" Emmett tag teamed.

"I do. I got Jasper an internship there, working with me. That's why he came back," Greg anticipated the follow up questions. "Got him out of Rochester and into civilization."

"I went to Rochester once. It was a little sleepy," Seth confessed. "So tell us about your mates. They are coming tomorrow, right? We want to meet everyone," Seth displayed his most disarming smile.

"I know Dré and Vince are coming tomorrow. They might even be at Mollys tonight, you never know with those two," Greg answered.

"A while after that first trip over here, Jasper lived with Emmy and me for a little bit," Seth gave a little information.

"Just goes from home to home, our Jasper does," Greg's smile instantly faded as he feared he may have revealed too much.

"I seem to remember Jasper mentioning a guy named Rick or something like that," Seth cast again. Nasir and Garrett exchanged a glance. Garrett closed his eyes and gave just the slightest shake of his head. They knew full well what their guys were doing. They had both heard about the enigma that was Jasper for a long time.

"So how did you blokes meet?" Greg deflected.

"How did we meet our guys or how did Seth and I meet?" Emmett attempted to clarify.

"Start wherever you like," Greg spread his hands and smiled. Emmett got through the story of how he and Seth became friends by the time the train reached Notting Hill Gate station.

"This is our stop, chaps," Greg stood and everyone followed him out onto the platform. They scanned their oysters on the way out and emerged into a less formal neighborhood than they left. Here there were not foreign embassies on every corner, but a very attractive residential area. Several streets converged where the tube station was located. Up the second street on the left Greg stepped up to a very attractive five story building.

"Here we are then. C'mon in, everybody," Greg opened the outer door, which opened onto a vestibule, which opened through a second door into the converted lower hall. A stairway led up to other flats. Greg led the way to a door in this upper ground floor hall, used another key, and admitted them. "Vik, Lena, I'm home. I brought the guys," Greg called as they all walked in. From the direction of the kitchen came a very handsome Bulgarian man. His dark hair was buzzed down to stubble and he had the slight makings of a goatee on his chin and top lip. He wore tight jeans, a dark brown shirt and vest. Multiple gold chains and pendants were visible on his chest through his open shirt. It was clear that he could be an intimidating man if he wanted to be, but good humor was clear in his expression.

"Guys, this is my partner and love Viktor. Vik, these are Jasper's chums Emmett and Seth and, let's see if I can get it right now, Emmett's guy Nasir, yeah? And Seth's man Garrett," Greg introduced.

"Exactly right, Greg. Nice to meet you, Viktor," Emmett exchanged a firm handshake with the man.

"Hello, so nice to meet you all," Viktor shook hands with each one of them. "Come, please sit down," he gestured toward the very spacious living room.

"I'll just go and change so we can go. Won't be a tick," Greg turned toward the stairs that led to the lower ground level of their flat. The bigger and stronger Viktor grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Viktor leaned to his partner and gave him a loving kiss on his lips.

"Now you go change," Viktor let go of his lover. Greg gave the smile of a man who felt loved and dashed down the stairs.

"Come, we sit down," Viktor escorted his guests into the living room. "It is very nice to meet Jasper's friends," he said as they all took seats.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Seth smiled.

"You guys knew him from school, yes?" Viktor asked. Viktor seemed eager to chat. Seth narrowed his eyes slightly and tilted his head as he regarded their attractive host. He was certain he was being stonewalled and was equally certain he had just identified the weak link.

"Yes," Emmett answered. Their attention was taken by a girl and a woman who walked into the room from somewhere in the back of the flat. The woman wore a baggy sweater and jeans and had flowing platinum blonde hair. Their eyes were drawn to the miniature of her in the pink fleece nightgown with lace trim and trussed up to her neck with pink satin ribbon. She had the same long platinum blonde hair and held a doll that looked just like her.

"Oh, guys, this is my daughter Helena and her mum Luna," Viktor rose from his seat by the fireplace. He squatted down by the little girl and his snug jeans displayed all of his footballer's muscles. Viktor put his hands on her little shoulders and his eyes betrayed his love. "Are you ready for your girl's night, my little princess?"

"Yes, but where are you and daddy going?" Helena asked in her sweet little voice.

"We are just going to the pub with these nice men who came to visit us all the way from America. Lena, these are friends of Uncle Jasper," Viktor explained.

The little girl's eyes went wide. "Uncle Jasper! Is Uncle Jasper coming too?" she asked as she clutched her doll.

"I was hoping we would get to meet Helena," Emmett beamed at her. "Hi, Sweetie. You sure are a pretty girl."

"She is the prettiest girl in all England," Viktor was proud and showed it.

"Will you see Uncle Jasper?" Helena asked as she approached Emmett.

"I sure hope so," Emmett answered.

"Please say hello from me when you see him," she bid sweetly. Emmett put his big hand on her back.

"You know what, Sweetie. It might be a long time before I see Uncle Jasper. You might actually see him before I do," Emmett was kind.

"Well, no matter when you see him, I'm sure Uncle Jasper would like a 'hi' from me, so promise you will," Helena grabbed Emmett's other hand for emphasis. "And if I see him first, I'll keep it a secret."

Emmett could not suppress his smile. "It's a promise."

Greg reappeared at that moment in jeans and warm Irish wool sweater. His face lit up when he saw his daughter, "There's my baby girl! How about a hug for your dad before I go, Lena?" Greg bent down to scoop up his daughter as she ran into his arms. He made a big deal of giving her kisses and she ate it up.

"All ready to go then?" Greg asked the adults. "I see you've met Helena and Luna. Thanks again, Lunes. We won't be too awfully late," he gave the woman a kiss on her cheek and handed off his daughter.

"You know I don't mind," she said in her high pitched voice. "Good night. Nice to meet you," she smiled at all six men as they bid her a good night and exited the house. Viktor paused to take his daughter's face in his hands and give her a kiss himself.

"Good night, my princess. Do as your mum tells you," Viktor instructed.

"I will, daddy," Helena nodded solemnly. Viktor gave a final nod himself and followed the others.

They returned to the Notting Hill Gate tube station, scanned in, and took the Central line back the way they came. Two stops past Bond Street, where they started their Underground experience, they came to Tottenham Court Road station. Once they emerged, and turned immediately right onto Charing Cross Road, the abundance of rainbow flags told them the part of town they were in. Emmett and Seth did not need to be in the gay enclave to hold their men's hands. Three blocks down on the corner of Charing Cross and Old Compton stood Molly Moggs.

"Here we are, chaps," Greg led the way while Viktor held the door for them. Seth saw his chance to separate the weaker lamb from the herd and hung back to stay close to Viktor. Molly Moggs was a small neighborhoody place with predominately gay patrons. Tall tables stood about, but there were few stools.

"Let's grab a table. Everybody want a pint? Something to eat?" Greg asked.

"What's on the menu?" Emmett asked.

"Just simple pub food, I'm afraid. Nasir, you're Muslim, yeah?" Greg was astute. "Stick with the fish and chips, mate, you can't go wrong. Best in London."

"I have never been to a place like this. I love it," Nasir was all smiles. "I would love to try the fish and chips."

"That sounds great actually," Garrett stated. "Fish and chips all around?"

"Do we have to go to the bar to order?" Nasir asked.

"Yeah, c'mon," Greg motioned with his head and walked away with Nasir.

"So, Viktor, you knew Jasper pretty well?" Seth saw his chance and pounced.

"Oh, yes. I like Jasper very much. He is sweet and funny guy. He always look the wrong way when he cross the street," Viktor chuckled. "It is easy to do. I did it too when I first came to this country. Here they drive on wrong side of road. Easy to look wrong way. Jasper step right out in front of bus many times, but I pull him back. Now that I think about it, I don't know how he got around when we were not with him."

"Greg said that Jasper even lived with you part of the time he was here," Seth cast.

"Yes," Viktor confirmed. "After he break up, we were happy to have him come stay with us." the fish landed. Emmett and Seth both raised their eyebrows and leaned into the table slightly.

"You don't say," Seth was casual. Greg and Nasir returned at that moment with three big glasses of beer apeice.

"Here we are, mates. Thank Nasir for this round," Greg put a pint before Seth and Viktor, while Nasir did the same for Emmett and Garrett. Viktor at once raised his glass.

"Thank you, Nasir. Cheers, boys," Viktor took a large swallow. Greg put an arm around his partner's shoulders.

"Come tell me what you want to eat, love," Greg pulled Viktor away from the table. It was a thin excuse. There was no way Greg would not know what his lover of many years would want to eat here and the others knew it.

"Uh-oh," Emmett said.

"What?" Nasir asked.

"That source of information just dried up," Seth gave the answer.

"Let's just enjoy our evening," Garrett put an arm around his slightly annoyed little lover. "It's nice to immerse in the native culture like this."

"He's right, Seth," Emmett agreed. "We didn't come here to investigate Jasper."

"No, but it would have been nice to kill two birds," Seth took a sip of his beer. "Hey, this isn't bad."

"I agree," Garrett put in.

"I guess I have too much German blood, but it's not too bad," Emmett commented.

Nasir and Greg went back to the bar to pick up their baskets of deep fried battered English fish and chips and they enjoyed a companionable evening with their new friends. Nasir and Garrett made sure the Brits paid for nothing all evening and around midnight the jet lag caught up with them. Viktor and Greg were happy to call it a night at that point and walked them back to the tube station and rode with them to Bond Street. Greg made very sure they knew which way to turn as they exited the station. They left Greg and Viktor on the train and headed for the surface and the short walk to their hotel. In a matter of ten minutes they were safely ensconced in the Davies Penthouse. The fire was still alight in the fireplace. A few soft lamps were on, scattered throughout the vast suite. The beds had been turned down and mints graced the pillows.

"Nightcap, anyone?" Garrett asked.

"Actually, I'm beat," Emmett stated.

"Me too, Honey," Seth leaned on Garrett. "Take me to bed."

"How could I ever say no to that?" Garrett kissed Seth on the top of his head. "Good night, boys," Garrett bid. Seth stepped to Emmett and pulled him down for a kiss, and then did the same to Nasir. Emmett and Nasir both gave Garrett a hug and then went to their respective bedrooms. Emmett pulled his knit skull cap off his head and ran his fingers through his hair as Nasir closed the double doors to their room. Nasir dropped his jacket on a chair as Emmett pulled both shirts off over his head at the same time. Emmett unbuttoned his jeans just as Nasir's arms wrapped around him from behind.

"I'll do that," Nasir took hold of Emmett's zipper and pulled it down. Emmett looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"You took such good care of me this afternoon," Emmett spoke softly. Nasir spread the flaps of Emmett's pants and reached his hands down into them.

"I will always want to do that for you," Nasir fondled his growing lover. Emmett reached behind him to unbutton and unzip Nasir's jeans as well. He shoved the jeans down as he pulled Nasir's half hard snake out of his pants and rubbed it on his butt.

"Mmm. I like that," Nasir said as he stepped back. "Let's get into bed," he began to unbutton his shirt. Emmett needed only step out of his jeans and pull off his socks and he was naked. He climbed into bed first and waited only a moment for Nasir to join him. Nasir settled himself in his favorite place on his lover's massive chest. Emmett happily took his equally naked lover in his arms and held him tightly.

"Are you having fun, Habibi?" Nasir asked.

"Oh, yeah. Are you?" Emmett countered.

"Yes, very much so. I like Jasper's friends," Nasir stated.

"I do too," Emmett agreed.

"Now if only I could meet Jasper," Nasir thought out loud. "The game tomorrow should be fun."

"I'm looking forward to it," Emmett affirmed. Nasir stretched out against Emmett.

"I can't wait to show you my country," Nasir said with a yawn.

"I know, Baby. Me too. I can't wait to see it with you," Emmett confirmed. He ran his fingers through Nasir's short black hair and they both closed their eyes. Soon sleep took them both.

Light streamed in through the open drapes to the terrace when Emmett opened his eyes. He and Nasir had shifted during the night and now he was wrapped around his darker lover. Emmett wanted to get up and visit the hotel gym but he was very snug in the big bed with Nasir's firm body against his own and his erection nestled in Nasir's furry ass. He slowly moved his hand down Nasir's body to wrap it around his morning wood. This caused Nasir to stir at last and both men stretched.

"Good morning, Baby," Emmett spoke softly into Nasir's ear.

"Hmm. Yes, it is," Nasir relaxed again.

"I'm gonna run down to the gym for a while," Emmett stated.

"Noo," Nasir all but whined. "I feel so good in your arms. Your big cock is very happy in my ass. Stay."

"Mmm," Emmett squeezed the hard dick in his hand. "Very tempting, but this is one of the few chances I'm going to get. I won't be long," Emmett let go of his lover's cock and ran his hand up his lover's body to take hold of his chin. He turned Nasir's head to him and kissed him on the lips. Nasir looked up into the crystal blue eyes. He put a hand to Emmett's face.

"I know I have said this to you before. You can have my ass, if you want it," Nasir spoke softly.

"That's so sweet, Nasi, but, you've never been fucked. What if I hurt you? That would kill me," Emmett spoke his thoughts.

"It is something I am willing to do, for you," Nasir caressed Emmett's cheek with his thumb.

"I love you so much, Nasi," Emmett could see only love and devotion in the soft brown eyes. "You know I'm happy on the bottom. I feel, complete when you are inside me. But if you want to try, we can. Doesn't have to be today."

"I love you too, Habibi. All of me is yours, anytime you want it," Nasir stated. Emmett gave a warm smile and loving kiss on his partner's lips. Then he rose up and pulled the sheet and blanket away. Emmett took his lover's cheeks in his hands and bent down. He gave a broad lick up one furry cheek and then bit down. Nasir gave a giggle as his lover bit him. Emmett rose up again and smacked Nasir on the other cheek.

"You do have a hot ass, Nasi. I'll give you that," Emmett climbed off the bed. "Of course, you're hot all over."

"Look who's talking," Nasir watched his naked lover pull clothes and weight gloves from a drawer and walk into the ensuite bath to brush his teeth. "I will have a nice big breakfast waiting for you when you get back. Just like we used to do at the Four Seasons," Nasir called. He rolled over onto his back and kicked the blankets completely away. He put his left arm behind his head and took hold of his straining erection with the other. When Emmett emerged from the bathroom in tank top, cut off sweat shorts, red baseball cap and wearing his black weight gloves, he found his dark furry lover looking directly at him and masturbating.

"Oh, now that's cheating," Emmett climbed onto the bed on all fours over Nasir. He closed his eyes and let Nasir brush his lips and nose with the head of his dick. Emmett opened his eyes and gave a wet kiss on the snake's moist eye. He looked up at Nasir's face. "Save it for me."

"You know I will," Nasir pledged as Emmett climbed off the bed. "Promise me that you will put your balls in my mouth when you get back from the gym."

"I'll be sweaty," Emmett paused by the double doors.

"I know," Nasir gave a sly smile as he just held his long, hard cock. Emmett gave a sigh and shook his head. Then he went out into the salon and closed the doors behind him. Nasir let go of himself and lay quietly for a few minutes. He had brought up the subject of Emmett topping him several times now over the course of their relationship and the result was always the same. Emmett always agreed, and said it 'doesn't have to be today' every time. Nasir had never bottomed in his life, but Emmett was the one person on Earth for whom Nasir would do that. He could not deny that he was apprehensive, but he was ready to take his relationship with Emmett to that next level. Nasir realized the way he was going about it was not working. He was offering his ass to his lover expecting Emmett, in top mode, would take it. But Emmett, in his soul, was a bottom and would not do that. Also, Emmett was afraid of hurting him. It very well might hurt, but it was sure worth a try. Nasir knew that he would have to take the initiative and make Emmett do it. It was the only way it would happen. Nasir lay in the bed and thought about how to go about that.

Emmett stood out in the quiet salon a moment and thought about what Nasir had said. It was, as Nasir pointed out, not the first time Nasir had brought that up. It wasn't that he didn't want to make love to his partner the way his partner made love to him countless times. And it wasn't that he couldn't top. He had, quite successfully, on a few occasions. But given the choice of fucking Nasir or getting fucked by Nasir, who he well knew was an incredible lover, he would choose to get fucked every time. So, what if it was something Nasir wanted to explore, as was beginning to look like the case? Certainly he owed it to his life partner to explore every avenue of sexuality with him. Emmett suddenly wondered why he was standing in the silent living room of the vast suite, alone with his thoughts, when the greatest possible counsel was but steps away. Seth, the Wise and All Knowing was right behind that door. And had not Seth told him that Garrett even persuaded Seth, the power bottom, to top him? Seth had never topped anyone in his life. If Seth could do it, and more importantly, if he didn't hurt Garrett with that club he carried around in his pants, then, was there not hope? Emmett crossed the salon to the doors to Seth and Garrett's bedroom and gave a soft rap.

"You guys up?" Emmett called. He heard nothing and tried again. "Guys? I hope you're fucking 'cause I'm coming in," Emmett warned again. He opened the doors just in time to see Seth flip the toile duvet over his head. Garrett lay spread eagle on the big bed, now exposed from only the waist up. Seth's head was between his legs, now under cover. Garrett's chest heaved as he caught his breath and a look of rapture graced his face. Clearly, Garrett was in the middle of an orgasm when Emmett walked in.

'Morning, guys. Looks like you're having a very good morning, Garrett," Emmett laid on the bed by Garrett, propped on one elbow.

"Gah, huh," Garrett mustered the strength to lift his right hand and then let it drop again. Emmett smiled at him and at the lump that was Seth's head that slowly rose and fell under the duvet.

"I came to get my best friend to go to the gym with me," Emmett stated. Seth flipped the duvet back and looked up from where he lay between Garrett's legs with a flat expression.

"I love you, Emmy, but I think you can see I'm a little busy," Seth said. His long hair lay on Garrett's thighs and eight inches of thick, hard Thompson stood in his hand. Like Nasir, even hard Garrett's foreskin partially covered his head.

"Oh," Emmett leaned in for emphasis, "You're a big boy, Garrett," Emmett teased.

Garrett's body responded as Seth gave him a stroke. "Thank you. Ugh," Garrett's eyes rolled back in his head as Seth went down on him again. Emmett nudged what had to be Seth's butt under the duvet with his foot.

"C'mon, I need you, Seth," Emmett watched his best friend gently suck his lover a moment. Seth slowly pulled his mouth off Garrett's yet hard cock and let it lay on his slightly furry abdomen. He gave Garrett a wet kiss on his sensitive cum tube and sat up on his knees. Seth was equally naked and the sheet and duvet fell down off his back.

"Well, fortunately for you, I did what I wanted to do this morning," Seth patted his man's leg. "Do you mind, Honey?"

"Go ahead, Sweetness. I'll be fine here," Garrett was completely limp, save his dick, and now exposed head to toe. Seth climbed off the bed and The King swung before him.

"You sure you don't want Garrett to take care of that first?" Emmett pointed. "Cause I can wait if you wanna jack off on his face or something."

"I already did take care of him," Garrett stated. Seth just giggled as he searched drawers for appropriate clothes. In short order he was dressed.

"You gonna brush your teeth, or do you want your breath to smell like cum?" Emmett asked from his position on the bed next to Garrett.

"I like how my man tastes, thank you, and I'm not gonna brush my teeth until after breakfast. So there. If you don't like it, you don't have to talk to me," Seth laid down the law.

"Fine," Emmett held up his hands. "I don't care. Garrett, Nasi is going to order up breakfast soon. We shouldn't be too long," Emmett patted Garrett's shoulder and rolled off the bed to his feet. He looked at Seth. "Are you ready?"

"I think I'm ready for the gym, yes," Seth answered as they walked out of the bedroom.

"Well, you've already had your protein shake," Emmett teased as he pulled the bedroom doors closed.

* * *

After a hearty breakfast they cleaned up and headed out in one of the chauffeur driven Bentleys on the tour of the city. Emmett and Garrett wore jeans and thin sweaters. Nasir wore jeans and a black tee shirt with a suit jacket. Seth wore red leather pants with a completely sheer white tank top that, again, almost made it to the top of his pants and a black button down shirt that he wore open and untucked. Their driver navigated the ever increasingly heavy traffic and got them to the curb of the VIP entrance at Emirates Stadium in North London well before game time. Nasir had ridden in front again and they all climbed out.

"Hey, you blokes," Greg wore a smile as he stepped forward. With him was a man in a red uniform suit jacket with the Arsenal logo on the breast pocket. Greg wore snug jeans and a pale blue Henley. All four of them had a hug for Greg.

"Are you the Qasimi party?" the man in the red jacket with the clipboard asked.

"We are," Nasir confirmed.

"I'm Nigel. Welcome to Emirates Stadium, sir. How many in your party?" the man asked.

"We four, this gentleman," Nasir pointed to Greg, "and anyone else who's name he gives you."

"Very good, sir," Nigel handed over badges on lanyards. "Please wear these round your necks at all times. Were there others joining you?" Nigel asked Greg.

"Just two," Greg answered. "Draco Malfoy and Vincent Crabbe."

"Right," Nigel made note. "I shall escort you to the Directors Box where you may dine at your leisure. All refreshments are included. You have half way line seats on the Club level," the man ran down their benefits. "Your experience also includes a souvenir photograph with an Arsenal player. Do you know which player you would like to meet or would you like the Club to choose one for you?"

"Viktor," Emmett stated.

"You already know Viktor," Greg pointed out. "You can have a picture with him anytime you want. Sure there isn't another Gunner you'd like to meet?"

"No," Seth stated. "Viktor's our boy."

"Viktor it is," Greg smiled at Nigel.

"Krum, number twenty nine," Nigel wrote on his clipboard. "Very good. We shall go up to the Directors Box now. In about half an hour or so I shall fetch you for the locker room tour and then escort you to the pitch for your photograph with Viktor Krum," he gestured. "Shall we?"

"Will Viktor be in uniform?" Seth asked as they headed into the enormous building.

"He sure will," Greg confirmed.

"I'll bet he's cute in his little uniform," Seth commented.

"You should see him with his kit off!" Greg laughed. "Though, you're not likely to see that on the pitch. We can swing by the locker room now, if you fancy."

Nigel listened to this exchange with little amusement. "There will be no visiting the locker room now. The players are changing," he was flat.

"Ah, but I have television credentials that get me in anywhere," Greg pulled out his own BBC badge on another lanyard and hung this around his neck as well. "Nigel, I'll be taking me mates to the locker room now and we'll find our own way to the Directors Box, Thank you. Please do come get us when it's time for the photo."

"Very well," Nigel said in a tone that made it clear he didn't find it that at all.

"C'mon, chaps," Greg motioned with his head. He led them straight through into the stadium and down onto the field itself, showing his BBC badge all the way. Guards at the entrance of the Players Tunnel waved them through as well. They descended into the bowels of the stadium. The locker room of the Arsenal players was clearly marked opposite the visiting team's locker room. There were no more guards to challenge them. Greg pulled open one of the double doors and strode in like he owned the place.

The locker room did not, in fact, have lockers. There were thirty open wooden bays with a wide bench before them. And a good number of men in various states of undress. Viktor's bay was not far from the doors. He stood in only a white jock strap chatting with a teammate. The teammate, a light skinned black man, held his jock in his hand and was naked. Viktor's back was to the doors which gave them a good view of his hard round ass. His thighs were as devoped and solid as Emmett's, if not more so. The naked teammate saw the men come in over Viktor's shoulder and, recognizing Greg, motioned with his head. Viktor turned around and his face lit up when he saw his partner.

"Hey!" Viktor grabbed Greg in a warm hug. "You brought them down! Welcome to the locker room, guys," Viktor, in just his jock, had a hug for each of them. "Hey, guys, this is my friend Armand," Viktor gestured to the light skinned black man who now had on his jock as well. "Armand, you know Greg. This is Emmett, Nasir, Seth and Garrett, friends from America," Viktor beamed. He was proud of his partner, the television producer, and their handsome friends.

"It is nice to meet fans from America," Armand spoke in a thick French accent. He was a thin and chiseled man with an open inviting face. "Do you see many of our games?"

"I'm quite sure we're going to start," Garrett stated. Seth and Emmett exchanged a glance and a smile.

"You guys have the whole package, yes?" Viktor asked. "Did you pick me for your picture?"

"Of course we did," Emmett confirmed.

"Good, good. I make it special for you. We have to get dressed. You should go now," Viktor was all smiles.

"We'll go up to the Directors Box now. C'mon, chaps," Greg herded.

"Thanks for the visit, Viktor," Emmett smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Armand," Seth gave a wave. The Frenchman waved back with a smile and Greg and his charges walked out of the locker room.

"Well, that was me man in his altogether, or very nearly," Greg led the way.

"You guys make a cute couple, Greg," Emmett patted his back.

"Thanks, Emmett. I think you blokes do as well," Greg smiled at all four of them. "We'll just go up to the Directors Box, more or less, the way we came in," he led up and out of the Players Tunnel onto the field and then up into the stands. The noise level in the stands was noticeably louder now as the stands were filling up.

"Dré and Vince might be here by now," Greg continued. "If we want more privacy, Dré's family has an executive box. Box number two. If his father's not here, that is. Dreadful man, his father. He's highly placed in the Conservative Party. He's in the Shadow Cabinet, actually. Shadow Home Secretary, I think. Anyway, if he's here Dré will steer clear of him and so will the rest of us. Dré has worked hard for a lot of years to rid himself of his father's influence," Greg informed. Seth and Emmett exchanged a glance.

"Does that sound familiar?" Seth asked.

"It sure does," Emmett agreed. "We have a friend at home just exactly like that, Greg."

"Yeah?" Greg led them up to the Director's Box. They showed their badges and walked into the well appointed lounge and dinning room. "Oh, here they are," Greg gestured toward the bar.

The two men could not have been more opposite. One was on the short side, though taller than Seth, bone thin, with platinum blonde hair that the man clearly tried to control, though in vain. The man with him was much taller, though not as tall as Emmett and Nasir, quite stocky with close cropped dark hair. The pale smaller man was dressed in jeans and Henley, all in black, which made him look even thinner. His stocky companion wore jeans and a very large Arsenal jersey.

"Hey, Dré, Vince," Greg greeted.

"There you are, Gregory," the smaller man stretched up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Guys, these are Jasper's friends I told you about. Emmett, his guy Nasir," Greg pointed. "Seth and his guy Garrett. Dré and Vince."

Handshakes went all around. All seven of them ordered a beer, which, in this venue, came in a clear glass with the Club logo, rather than a white plastic cup.

"When did you blokes get in?" Dré asked.

"Just yesterday," Emmett answered as he took a gulp of his beer. "It's my first time. I love your city."

"How long will you be in town?" Dré continued.

"We fly out tomorrow to Dubai," Emmett informed.

"Dubai! I hear that's a cool city, but what made you decide to go there?" Dré chatted away.

"That's where Nasi is from," Emmett put his arm around his man.

"Oh, that's cool. You'll get a better tour than anyone else, I'm sure," Dré turned. "Hey, my father is not here today. We can go to the box if you want."

"Should we get something to eat?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, I'm starved," Emmett was all for that. They were seated in the restaurant section, and no sooner placed their order, than Nigel appeared to take them for their photo. Everyone rose from the table save Dré and Vince.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Emmett asked.

"Nah," Vince gave a dismissive wave. "We've known Viktor for years. Ever since he and Greg got together."

"We'll have the food boxed up so we can take it to our private box," Dré added. Seth took charge.

"No, no, no," Seth walked around the table. "If you are friends of Jasper's, you are friends of ours," he put a hand on each of their shoulders. "And we want you in our picture," Seth flipped his long hair. "You don't know me very well, yet. I don't take no for an answer, so get your butts up," he spoke sweetly. Vince wore a look of apprehension for a brief moment until a wide smile broke out on Dré's face.

"You Yanks," Dré said in good humor. He rose from the table and Vince was right behind. They followed Nigel, who took them via an elevator down to ground level and out onto the field itself. Eleven Gunners stood on the field. Ten of them wore their red Arsenal/Emirates Jerseys and white shorts. The eleventh man wore a yellow Jersey and black shorts.

"Here they are," Viktor said and walked over to greet his lover and friends again. Several players followed. Nigel clearly did not know what to make of all the players gathering. Greg wore an equally bewildered look.

"What's going on, Vik?" Greg asked. In answer Viktor put his hand on the shoulder of a dark skinned Spaniard.

"Cesc, you know my Greg, yes?" Viktor began.

"Yes, I remember Greg," Cesc gave a dazzling smile and offered his hand.

"And these are friends from America. Cesc, our Captain," Viktor thumpped his Captain's shoulder. Cesc pleasantly shook all their hands.

"Come, come," Viktor waved to other close players. "This is Lukasz," he presented the lone man in the yellow Jersey. "He is our Goalkeeper and a very good one."

"I don't have much to do. These guys don't let the ball get down to me," Lukasz spoke in a heavy Polish accent.

"Lukasz, you know Greg. I think you met Dré and Vince before, and these are friends from America. Emmett and his guy Nasir, and Seth and his guy Garrett," Viktor was thorough. It was clear Lukasz was one of them. He wore a big smile as he greeted them.

"Slodki," Lukasz called over his shoulder. A shorter, slim and clearly younger Mulatto man with a shaved head stepped obediently to Lukasz's side. Lukasz put his arm protectively around the smaller man.

"This is my boy Kieran," Lukasz was proud. "Friends of Viktor," he gestured. The shy young man smiled ever so sweetly and nodded at each of them.

"We are having a reception on a private capsule on the Eye this evening. Would you boys like to join us?" Garrett asked.

"Oh, yes," Viktor clapped Lukasz on the back. "Do!"

"What do you think, Slodki?" Lukasz looked down on the man under his arm.

"Okay," Kieran said quietly. He was the only Gunner in this immediate group who was actually from the UK.

"We go," Lukasz declared.

"Maybe Armand will come too," Viktor thought out loud.

"By all means, please ask him. I should have thought to do when we met him earlier," Garrett agreed.

"If we could organize your photo," Nigel was clearly lost in all the hubbub of the players. The photographer stood behind him, camera at the ready.

"Cesc!" Viktor called. The Captain turned and read the situation at once.

"Team!" Cesc held up his arm and walked over. The Gunners gathered when their Captain called them.

"Oh, my," Nigel did not know what to make of all the First Team Starters on the pitch for a guest's photograph. The photographer took several minutes to organize them all into one shot. Just when he was ready Viktor looked to Lukasz, who stood beside him, and gave him a nod. Lukasz nodded back. Seth stood before them and they seized him about his waist. Seth gave a yelp as he was lifted into the air. Viktor and Lukasz sat him on their joined shoulders. The picture was taken with a laughing Seth atop two of the Arsenal players.

"Gunners! Time to go!" Cesc clapped his hands. Viktor set Seth gently down on the ground. Seth gleefully bounced back to Garrett. Garrett put a hand lovingly to Seth's face and smiled warmly at him. He was very glad his little lover was having such a good time. Seth flung his arms around Garrett's neck and stretched up to kiss him. Garrett held Seth tightly for a moment. Then they turned to follow the others back inside.

In the Directors Box their meals had been packaged up and were waiting. Dré ordered two bottles of champagne, two bottles of Sauvignon Blanc and two bottles of Pinot Noir to take with them to Executive Box 2. The executive boxes were on the Diamond Club level, one short flight up from the Directors Box.

The Wolverhampton Wanderers, or Wolves, and the Gunners made their official parade onto the field, led by both team Captains. The national anthem was played, the players shook each others hands and the referees. The game then commenced. Garrett chose the pinot noir as did Greg and Vince. Emmett and Nasir drank champagne. Seth and Dré enjoyed the sauvignon blanc. They sat on comfortable leather sofas and chairs and watched as the players on the field kicked and blocked the ball. It became clear that the Midfielders, led by the team Captain and Viktor, rarely allowed the ball to move toward the Arsenal goal. The only exception was a kick delivered by the Wolves Goalkeeper that delivered the ball well into Gunner territory. The Arsenal Defenders moved it quickly away.

"Greg, forgive me my ignorance, but is the other team regarded as fairly good or quite bad?" Garrett asked.

"The Wolves are a fairly good team. Why do you ask?" Greg countered.

"I was just trying to get a feel for how good our team is," Garrett answered. As they watched a free kick was set up from the far side by the Gunners just beyond the twenty yard line. The Captain directed number eleven, Robin van Persie, one of his most able Strikers, to take the kick. The Wolves were arranged before their net and the Gunners faced them. The Referee gave his whistle and van Persie delivered his kick. The ball flew directly into the fray before the net at around the ten yard line. Viktor jumped with perfect aim and timing and caught the ball with a head shot that sent it directly into the center of the Wolves' net. The crowd roared. The announcer shouted Viktor's last name. The other Gunners in proximity jumped on Viktor one after the other.

"Well, there you are," Greg looked to Garrett and spread his hands.

"Indeed," Garrett agreed.

"Hey, Greg," Dré wore a mischievous grin. "Your guy gives good head!"

"You have no idea!" Greg answered as they all laughed. Seth snuggled closer to Garrett on the sofa they shared.

"I love this game," Seth sighed and leaned his head on Garrett. Vince reached to Dré and took hold of the back of his head with one hand. The bigger and stronger man turned Drés head, pulled the smaller man to him, and have him a soft kiss on his lips. Dré did not try to resist, nor would he ever have. The love these two had for each other was clear.

On the field a skirmish between the Gunner Strikers and Wolves Defenders resulted in nothing when the Wolves Goalkeeper kicked the ball to the far end of the pitch. The ball landed almost directly at the feet of Arsenal Defender, number 28, Kieran Gibbs. The socially shy and introverted slight young man was laser precise and lightning quick on the pitch. He danced the ball around the opposing Strikers, through the Midfielders and when the Wolves' Defenders grew too thick, passed the ball to number 12, Carlos Vela. The Mexican Striker was too well covered to take a shot. The now ignored Kieran flew through the opposing ranks, received the ball back from Carlos, and sank the ball over the Wolves Goalkeeper's head into the net. The crowd roared again. Cesc and Viktor both grabbed little Kieran and picked him up.

The game progressed in much the same manner. The Arsenal Midfield was very strong and the ball made it past them on rare occasions. When it did, the Defenders were equally strong. Kieran's actual greatest strength was snatching the ball right from under opposing player's feet on the fly, such that they scarcely knew what happened, and delivering it forward to the Strikers. Only twice in the entire game was the ball in such a position that a Wolves Striker was able to take a shot at the Gunner's net. Lukasz deflected it the first time and caught it squarely in his arms the second.

In the end, after four minutes of stoppage time, the score was 4-0 Arsenal. The stadium errupted in cheers. Cesc, Viktor, Carlos, Robin and Armand all pulled their shirts off and threw them in the air.

"Oh, there you go, Sethy," Nasir teased.

"You see why I love soccer?" Seth said from his comfortable position under Garrett's arm.

"You Yanks!" Dré gave Seth a hard time. "It's football!"

"You can call it basket weaving if you like, I'll still love it," Seth took another sip of his wine. He was not phased by Dré in the slightest. "Hey, where's my signed ball? Am I supposed to get a signed ball?"

"Viktor is getting everyone to sign it. He'll have it when we meet you at the Eye," Greg informed.

"Yay," Seth was most pleased by this prospect. "Do we have room in the bags, Honey?"

"I will buy another bag if we don't, Sweetness," Garrett assured.

"Our car is waiting," Nasir rose. "Will we see you all at the Eye at nine?"

"This was great fun today. Thank you for including us," Greg rose to give the departing Americans and Emirati a hug.

"No, thank you, Greg. And Viktor. You guys really made this special for us," Emmett embraced Greg tightly. "Dré, Vince, it was really great meeting you guys," Emmett had a hug for them as well. "You guys are coming to the Eye, right?"

"Absolutely," Dré confirmed. "See you in a couple hours."

They made their way out and down to the VIP entrance to find their Bentley and driver at the curb waiting for them. With the traffic they had just enough time to return to the hotel, shower and change and with the same car and driver, reach the Eye with only minutes to spare. Nasir and Garrett wore snug jeans, dress shirts and suit jackets. Emmett wore extremely flattering jeans and a very thin scoop necked white tee shirt with a light cardigan over it. He had not shaved since they left home and shaved only his neck and cheeks to clean up. The rest of his beard he let grow in an attempt to match his partner. Seth wore silver leather pants and a skin tight black suede shirt complete with a full hood that he wore down.

The Bentley let them off at the entrance to the Jubilee Gardens on the south shore of the Thames. Both sets of men held hands as they walked through the well illuminated night time gardens and around the far side of County Hall. At last the monster loomed directly above them.

"Hey, you chaps," Greg greeted. He stood with Viktor who carried a soccer ball under his arm. They were both in button down shirts and jeans. The group was as large as they had hoped it would be. Dré was still all in black, but now a bulky turtle neck sweater. Vince had lost his jersey and wore a dress shirt and sweater vest. Lukasz struck an autoritative stance in striped shirt and jeans. Kieran wore a dark shirt tucked into his slim jeans that made him look even thinner. He stood tucked under Lukasz right arm with his front conformed to the bigger man's side. Armand was present and had worn a suit jacket as well, but was now in short sleeves. His jacket was around the shoulders of his girl who wore a sleeveless dress.

"Oh, I do hope you boys have not been waiting long," Garrett spoke.

"Vik and I got here first and that wasn't five minutes ago," Greg stated.

"Oh, good," Garrett looked to the Frenchman. "Armand, we are delighted you could join us."

"I think you gay boys, you need one hetero man, no?" Armand was charming.

"No," Seth played. "But we're glad to have you just the same."

"And the part of Justin will be played by, the Frenchman Armand," Emmett said in a funny voice. Seth burst out laughing.

"My brother is straight," Garrett explained. "He is usually the token straight man at our gatherings."

"Tonight, I am your brother," Armand gave a nod. "Guys, meet my amour, Fiona," he introduced the woman at his side.

"Hello," Fiona smiled sweetly. She was a local London girl.

"Lovely to meet you, Fiona. If everyone will excuse me a moment, I shall go check us in," Garrett smiled, paused to run a hand over Seth's slender shoulder, and set off.

"Just you and the poofs tonight, Fiona," Greg smiled.

"I adore me poofs," Fiona gushed. "You boys are always great fun. Actually, I would love to find one of you who was only half poofy, so he could come play with Armand and me."

"No, no, chere. I don't need any help," Armand put his arm around her.

"Who says he would be helping you?" Fiona made her point. Seth stepped between Greg and Viktor and put his arm around them both.

"How is my favorite Gunner this evening?" Seth looked up at Viktor and batted his eyes.

"He feels good all over," Greg gave the answer.

"I don't doubt it, but, um, might that be for me?" Seth asked. Viktor broke into an even broader grin.

"Yes," Viktor presented the soccer ball. "Is for you."

"Viktor had it signed by everyone who played today," Greg informed.

"Yay!" Seth took the ball and bounced to Emmett and Nasir. "Emmy, look at my ball!" Seth handed it to Emmett and bounced back to Viktor. He stretched up to give Viktor a kiss on his lips. "Thank you!" he then stepped to Greg and did the same to him. "Thank you too. And not just for this. You guys are great friends to us, and to Jasper."

"The pleasure is ours, little mate," Greg's face lit up as the said that. "Oy! I'm gonna call you that!"

"Little mate," Emmett laughed. "That's cute."

"I like it," Seth gave an approving nod. Garrett returned then with three uniformed Eye staff members in his wake. The leader wore a plum blazer and skirt and had with her two young men in white tux shirts with black bow ties and pants and long plum aprons.

"Everyone," Garrett began. "They can take us right now. Are we all hungry?"

"I could eat cow," Viktor patted his stomach. The muscular man certainly did not look like he ever overate. Greg rubbed his partner's tummy.

"His legs are hollow. All three of them," Greg smirked and gave Viktor a kiss.

"Welcome to the London Eye, ladies," the leader in the plum blazer and skirt looked around her, "or lady, and gentlemen. Your private capsule is being prepared as we speak. Jeffrey and Miles will be your servers for your two rotations," she gestured to the young men who flanked her. "If you would all care to accompany me to the launch pad, we shall start you on your journey. This way, please." She set off and the group began to follow. Garrett reached for Seth's hand and discovered that he held his soccer ball.

"Oh, you got your ball," Garrett took Seth's free hand.

"I love my ball. Where should we put it?" Seth asked.

"The den would be my suggestion, but wherever my Sweetness wants it, is fine with me," Garrett kissed Seth on his forehead as they followed along with the group toward the river.

The capsule at the very bottom of the massive wheel lined up with a cement platform some twenty feet above the ground. The near end of the oblong egg shaped glass capsule opened in double doors. A long wide wooden bench ran along the long axis of the capsule, down the center, that mimicked the shape of the capsule. Two bar carts had been wheeled aboard and took up station along the right wall. Another cart laden with platters of food followed. Jeffrey and Miles stepped aboard first and stood by at the inside of the doors as everyone boarded. The majority of the men held hands with other men. Miles developed a panicked look, which Jeffrey found very amusing. Once everyone was aboard, the doors were sealed and they were off. The gigantic wheel, fortunately, moved very slowly.

Miles busied himself setting out platters of food on the wide bench along with small plates and cocktail napkins. Jeffrey took over the bar and with a warm smile poured Laurent-Perrier champagne and Chardonnay and Cabernet Sauvignon, both from Hunters Estate, Marlborough, New Zealand. Evian and orange juice were also available. Garrett stepped between Emmett and Nasir with an arm around them both.

"I particularly think you will enjoy the tapenade encrusted plaice with saffron, but do not hesitate to try any of the canapés, my friend. There is no pork in this capsule," Garrett assured.

"You are a good friend, Garrett," Nasir rubbed his best friend's shoulder.

Seth set his ball on the window rail so that he could nibble and take a glass of Chardonnay. He tried one of the Stilton quiches with blackberry and pear chutney. When he turned he found the very shy Gunner standing nearby. Kieran cast his gaze down the instant Seth looked at him.

"Hi, Kieran. I'm Seth," he held out his hand.

"Hi," the timid man shook briefly.

"Are you having a good time?" Seth continued to engage.

"Yeah," Kieran gave his tentative answer.

"I think you are the only player I've met who is from the UK. Seems like the team is from all over. Were you born here?" Seth asked.

"You could see the neighborhood where I grew up, in a few minutes, if it was day time. That way," Kieran pointed. He took a sip of his own Chardonnay.

"You're from London, then. How did you join Arsenal?" Seth asked.

"A recruiter saw me play in school," Kieran almost gave a smile. "I was reserves until I was sent in as a substitute for an injured player. I've been a starter ever since."

"When did you meet Lukasz? Was he already with Arsenal?" Seth queried.

"Yeah," Kieran looked over at his man, who stood in animated conversation with Emmett, Nasir, Garrett and Viktor, with adoration in his eyes. "He takes good care of me."

"Anyone can see how much he loves you," Seth smiled.

"Lukasz was very protective of me from the first day I came to the Club. He really looked out for me. He made me fall in love with him even before I knew he was gay."

"You guys make a cute couple," Seth complimented.

"Thanks. Which one is your guy?" Kieran asked.

"The one with the long hair," Seth answered.

"Oh. He's cute," Kieran stated.

"All over," Seth took a sip of his wine.

Kieran studied the shorter man a moment. "I like your hair."

"Oh, thank you," Seth ran his fingers through it. "Not all of my people still wear it this way, but I like it. I guess it's how I stay true to my roots."

"Who are your people? Are you not American?" Kieran asked.

"I guess you could say I'm the only real American here. I'm Native American, Lakota Sioux," Seth informed.

"Oh. I've never met a Native American before. You're skin tone is really pretty," Kieran put his hand next to Seth's to compare. "My father is Nigerian and my mom is white. I have like, a yellow tint to my skin, and yours is, I don't know," he thought out loud.

"Red, I guess. They used to call us redskins," Seth looked at his hand. "I guess we know why," he said with a laugh.

"Your hair looks so silky," Kieran returned to what started this topic. Seth took Kieran's hand and ran the other man's fingers through his long hair.

"Wow," Kieran spoke with awe. "It is silky! I bet your guy loves it."

"His name is Garrett, by the way, and yes, he does," Seth confirmed. "He especially likes how it feels as I drag it down his chest, when I'm heading for his cock," Seth was frank. Kieran's face lit up like they were sharing a secret. It was the first time Seth had seen the young Gunner wear a broad smile.

"Of course," Seth looked over at the man in question, "my thighs really like the feel of that thick brown hair too, like when he sucks on my balls."

"You are so much fun, Seth," Kieran giggled.

"I know," Seth gave a dramatic flip of his hair.

Garrett looked out the windows and noticed that they were reaching the top. The most of London lay at their feet. Big Ben and the Houses of Parliament were lit up beautifully. Garrett took hold of Nasir's hand to steady his glass and tapped his own glass against it to get everyone's attention.

"Friends," Garrett held up his glass. "I hope you will indulge me in a toast. As we reach the zenith of our first rotation, I just wanted to take a moment to recognize such wonderful new friends. It has been a true pleasure meeting each of you. You have all made our all too brief stopover in London most memorable indeed. Thank you. To dear new friends, who I hope will become old friends."

"We second that," Nasir spoke with his arm around Emmett.

"Yes, well said, Garrett," Emmett added.

"Cheers, mates," Greg lifted his glass.

"Na Zdrowie," Lukasz added.

"What did he say?" Seth leaned toward Kieran.

"It means, to health, I'm pretty sure. I'm still learning," Kieran gave his shy smile. Hugs went around the capsule. Emmett moved first to Greg and Viktor, then Dré and Vince. Garrett reached to embrace Kieran and his heart melted when the timid shorter man tucked his head into Garrett's shoulder. The American was well spoken and intelligent and carried himself with authority. Kieran just instinctively submitted to him.

"Thank you," Kieran spoke softly to Garrett.

"For what, Kieran?" Garrett pulled back to look the younger man in the face.

"For sending Seth over to talk to me. He's so sweet. It was really nice," Kieran spoke. Garrett gave a chuckle.

"Seth is very sweet and I'm sure he enjoyed talking to you as well," Garrett smiled. "You should understand, Kieran, nobody sends Seth anywhere. Seth does not do anything he does not want to do. He is a very strong man. It is just one of a host of things I love and admire about my partner."

"I think you are well matched," Kieran smiled.

"So do we," Garrett hugged the younger man again. Lukasz grabbed Seth and pulled him into a bear hug.

"Lukasz, I've just been talking to Kieran," Seth started.

"Yes?" Lukasz asked.

"He is such a sweet and shy boy. He really loves and needs you. Take care of him," Seth bid. Lukasz let go of Seth and looked over at Kieran and Garrett.

"I love my boy Kieran," Lukasz spoke with conviction. Kieran turned from Garrett as he heard this. Lukasz grabbed Kieran and pulled him to his chest.

"With all my heart I do," Lukasz held the smaller man tightly. "I will always love him and take care of him."

Garrett put his arm around Seth as the the smaller and thinner Englishman burrowed his face and melted into the Pole's chest. It was a beautiful thing to watch. Garrett knew this display of love was engineered by his brilliant little lover. He gave Seth a kiss on his forehead. No words were needed.

The two rotations were finished in companionable conversation with people shifting from one group to another. They ate and drank their fill by the time their rotations were complete. Garrett stuffed a hundred pounds each in Miles and Jeffrey's hands as the stewards saw their passengers off. The group lingered in the Jubilee Gardens, saying their farewells, and making promises to keep in touch. The Bentley was waiting right where it was supposed to be.

"I'll take the front, Nasir," Garrett put a hand on Nasir's arm to steer him. "I'm sure you'd like to sit with Emmett at least once."

"That's sweet, Garrett," Nasir patted his best friend on the back. Emmett climbed in first, Nasir followed, and Seth joined them in the back. Emmett settled himself in the corner and pulled Nasir to his chest. Nasir gave a sigh as he settled back onto his lover.

"Come here, Emira," Nasir pulled Seth onto him.

"I like it when you're snuggly, so I'm gonna let that crack go," Seth leaned against Nasir. Garrett looked back from the front of the big car and smiled at the men who were his family as they cuddled together. The driver took the wheel and the heavy car set off into the London night.


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Happy New Year, everyone. I hope all of you had a joyous holiday season. I hope everyone is keeping warm.

Now let me just say that I know what I mean. Unfortunately that is not always what I write. But fortunately for all of us, my sweet, beautiful, twin little sister does know what I mean. Without her, god knows what you would be reading. Collaborating with Liz has become one of the favorite things in my life. We brainstorm all the time and she has a memory like an elephant. Sis, you are essential to me.

Anyone who has not read **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading **Errors & Omissions** should go do so right now. Links to both stories are in my profile. Chapter 6 of Errors should be up by now. Powerful stuff.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them. **

When we last saw our boys in the present Emmett and Nasir were making preparation to depart for London to see Nasir's sister. As we look back, the boys were in the middle of their vacation.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Desert Sands Part I**

Present Day

Garrett stopped on the eighth floor on his way out to work. He was immaculate in his office attire of expensive, perfectly tailored suit and tie and carried his ostrich skin briefcase. Emmett answered the door in only sweat shorts.

"Oh, hey, Garrett," Emmett gave a smile. "Come in. You know you don't have to wait at our door. Use your key."

"Seth has it," Garrett put a hand on Emmett's big bare shoulder. "You haven't slept," he spoke softly.

"No," Emmett confirmed with a shake of his head.

"I can see it in your eyes," Garrett spoke with concern.

"I just," Emmett paused to think, "I can't shut my mind off, you know?"

"I'm sure," Garrett gave a nod. Nasir appeared in the archway to the living room from the direction of the office. He wore only a pair of jeans.

"Oh, Garrett. Good morning. You would like some coffee?" Nasir greeted with a smile. He was clearly more at ease than Emmett was.

"I don't think the office will collapse if I'm a few minutes late," Garrett set his briefcase down and followed them out to the breakfast bar. Nasir offered the coffee, but it was Emmett who poured it for all three of them.

"Thank you, Emmett. I really just wanted to stop on my way out and wish you both well," Garrett took a sip of his coffee. "And to tell you that our thoughts and prayers go with you both."

"Thank you, Garrett," Nasir put a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Thanks, Garrett," Emmett added.

"When do you see your sister?" Garrett asked.

"As soon as we land," Nasir gave the answer. "We will go right to her house. She is expecting us."

"I hope she is able to do everything you need her to," Garrett thought out loud.

"So do I," Emmett added with conviction.

"Seth will probably be down any minute. He wants to spend the day with you boys," Garrett informed.

"He didn't have to work?" Emmett asked.

"He called in. He really wants to be with you. Seth is," Garrett paused, searching for the right word, "disconcerted."

"I get that," Emmett said more to himself. Nasir slid off his barstool and put his arms around his lover from behind.

"All will be well, Habibi," Nasir spoke reassuringly. He rested his chin on Emmett's shoulder.

"So much is riding on this, Nasi," Emmett held his partner's arms. "I'm sorry I'm so nervous."

"It's okay, Habibi. It's okay," Nasir whispered into Emmett's ear. They heard the front door open.

"Hey, Marys," Seth called. "Oh."

"He just saw my briefcase," Garrett said from his barstool. Seth strode into the kitchen. He wore very snug off white jeans that left no question as to where and how The King was at rest, a black leather vest, and a short red tank top beneath it.

"I just saw your briefcase, Honey," Seth stated. "I didn't know you were still here."

"Really, I shouldn't be," Garrett slid off his stool. He walked around into the kitchen. "I wish you both the very, very best of luck," he gave Nasir a kiss and hug. "And I leave you now in the capable hands of my husband," Garrett had a kiss and hug for Emmett as well. He put his arm around Seth and walked out into the entry hall with him.

"Thank you, Garrett," Nasir and Emmett both called after him. Seth picked up Garrett's briefcase and held it for him. Garrett put a hand to his lover's face as he took the briefcase.

"Take care of them, Sweetness," Garrett bid. Seth looked up at his husband with fear in his eyes.

"I'm scared, Garrett," Seth whispered.

"I know, Seth. I am too. Don't let on. They need us to be strong for them," Garrett spoke quietly.

"I know that," Seth gave a nod. Garrett stood for a long moment and just looked into his partner's eyes.

"I have to go," Garrett said. "Call me when they leave?"

"I will," Seth gave a nod again. "Go ahead, Honey. I love you."

"I love you too, my sweet, beautiful husband," Garrett gave Seth a lingering and loving kiss on his lips. Then he was out the door and on his way to work. Seth walked back into the kitchen. Once again Nasir was holding Emmett from behind. This time his arms were around Emmett's waist. They leaned their heads together and both closed their eyes. Nasir slowly and gently traced a pattern with his fingers through Emmett's thin happy trail. Seth stepped up to them and pulled Nasir's hands away. Then he embraced Emmett and reached back to Nasir's sides. Nasir put his hands around Seth's back as the three hugged. Seth closed his eyes as he pressed the side of his face into Emmett's hard, bare sternum.

"I love you guys," Seth spoke quietly.

"We love you too, Sweetie," Emmett held Seth's head to him.

"Yes, we do," Nasir added. He stepped away from them both. "I have a few calls to make," Nasir gave Emmett and then Seth a kiss on their lips. Then he walked out of the kitchen. Seth moved away from Emmett then and took the mug that was reserved for his exclusive use out of the cupboard, and poured himself some coffee. Emmett reached out and ran his fingers through Seth's long lustrous hair.

"It was really sweet of you to take the day off," Emmett smiled. "You didn't have to do that."

"Yes," Seth stated. "I did," he took a sip of his coffee. "Is this that Godiva creme brulée shit?"

"It's Nasi's favorite," Emmett gave a shrug. Seth just shook his head and took another sip.

"I like Godiva coffee, but what's wrong with coffee flavored coffee?" Seth asked. Emmett just gave a wry smile and another shrug. Seth stood still and just looked up at Emmett for a long while. Both friends looked into each other's eyes and words were not needed. Seth finally broke the silence.

"You haven't slept," he said softly.

"I can't hear that enough," Emmett made a face.

"Garrett saw it too," Seth spoke what he immediately knew was true. Emmett shook his head. He took Seth's hand and led him out into the living room. Emmett took a seat on the sofa and set his mug on the glass coffee table. Seth knew. Even before Emmett opened his arms, Seth climbed into his lap. Seth sat sideways on Emmett with his arms around Emmett's neck and the side of his face on the big bare shoulder. Emmett held his little best friend and drank in strength from him.

Seth did not stray far from Emmett all day and was, as often as possible, in physical contact. Seth helped them pack. He very reverently folded Nasir's dishdasha. He remembered Nasir wearing it when they were all in his country. Nasir looked so handsome in it. Seth remembered the smile Nasir turned on Emmett as he showed them each new place and thing. Seth and Emmett had been inseparable for the last eight and a half years, and in that time Seth had seen Emmett kiss his share of frogs. Emmett was a good and gentle soul who wanted to love and be loved. Seth had seen him find the man who was, in every way, truly his mate. Seth loved Emmett and he loved Nasir too. He could tell Nasir had been lost and rudderless until he found the man who completed him. They were both so happy and very much deserved to be. It made Seth sick inside that they both had to have their whole world thrown in jeopardy this way.

Seth sat on the bed while Emmett and Nasir showered. He felt powerless. It was at once unaccustomed and unwelcome. He found himself wishing that he believed in the legends of his people. As a child on the Reservation he had been told that the magic of the Lakota was strong. He always figured, if that were even remotely true, the history of the United States would have gone a little differently. At this moment he would give anything if it were all true. Seth would request audience with those of the Seven Sacred Council Fires and beg them to dance every dance, sing every chant, make every type of smoke, and convoke all the powers at their command for Emmett and Nasir, were it only real.

Seth grew more agitated as Emmett and Nasir got dressed. He watched them both put on jeans, dress shirts and suit jackets. He walked with them to the elevator and down to the street, where a smiling driver waited next to the usual stretch Cadillac with open back door and trunk.

"Mr. al Qasimi, Mr. McCarty," the pleasant young man greeted as he came forward for the bags.

"Hi, Bobby," Nasir handed over his briefcase. Emmett put the big bag in the trunk himself. Seth stood back and watched the car get loaded with growing trepidation. He started to slowly shake his head. Nasir stepped up to him.

"Thank you for spending the day with us, Seth. It means a great deal to us both," Nasir hugged him. Seth took hold of Nasir's jacket and looked up into his soft brown eyes.

"Nasir, make this okay. Come home okay. I need you to come home okay," Seth stressed.

"Emira," Nasir said with deep affection and put a hand to Seth's face. Seth was close to tears and slapped the hand away.

"Oh, shut up, you asshole. Go get in the car!" Seth pushed Nasir away and instantly regretted it. "No! Don't go like that," Seth grabbed Nasir and wrapped his arms around the bigger man's waist as tightly as he could. "I love you. Big dummy."

"I love you too, Sethy," Nasir held the smaller man a long moment. He knew this was stressful on everyone.

"Okay," Seth pulled back and patted Nasir's sides. "I need a minute with Emmett."

Nasir gripped Seth's upper arm a moment and then, for the first time ever, got into the car before Emmett did. Emmett smiled as he took his turn with his best friend in the whole world.

"What would I do without you, Seth?" Emmett put a hand on a slender shoulder.

"Let's we never find out, Emmy," Seth shook his head. "I think I should go with you. I'm sure I should go with you. If you just let me run up to grab my passport, I'll only be a minute. I'll just buy the few things I will need when we get there."

"Hey, you can't just take off on Garrett like that," Emmett protested.

"Garrett will understand. He can take care of himself. You can't," Seth stressed. "You need me, to see, for you."

"Hey," Emmett said again.

"I need you to come home okay, Emmy. I need you to be okay," Seth took hold of Emmett's strong arms.

"Seth, listen to me," Emmett bent down to look directly into Seth's moist dark eyes. "We've known each other a long time. There have never, in the history of this world, been closer friends than we are. I might have the muscles, but you have always been the strong one. In here," Emmett put his hand flat on Seth's chest. "Do you know that? Do you know how much I have always admired you? I need you to be strong for me now, Seth," Emmett pulled him to his chest. "I love you, little guy."

"I love you so much, Emmy," Seth hugged his best friend as tightly as he could. "Okay, go now. It'll all be okay," Seth let go of Emmett and took a step back. Emmett put a hand to Seth's face and gave him a warm smile. He then joined his lover in the rear of the big car. Seth followed him and leaned into the car.

"Take care of each other. Come home okay," Seth bid.

"We will, Sweetie," Emmett smiled.

"All will be well, Sethy," Nasir added.

"Okay. I love you both," Seth stepped out of the door and Bobby closed it. He stood by with his hands clasped together while the driver took his wheel and drove the big car away. Seth waited until the car was out of sight before he went back inside.

Seth let himself into his home on the fifteenth floor and strode determinedly into the master bedroom. He went into the walk in closet and found the box he sought on a lower shelf in the back. Seth carried the box out into the bedroom and sat cross legged on the king size bed with it. He opened the box and set the lid aside. Within were the memories of a young man who left his Reservation for the big world nine years ago. One thing in particular, that brought this box to mind, was an Eagle feather. Seth remembered the day he and Jared had been given their feathers. The Lakota, according to the tribal legend of creation, were descended from the Eagle. All the Elders Seth had ever seen always wore an Eagle feather. Seth climbed off the bed and walked into the bathroom. He stood before the mirror and affixed the feather to his hair on the left side of his head, hanging down as he had seen others wear them. Just in case.

Seth walked through the penthouse and opened the French doors to step out onto the terrace. He moved to the rail and looked out over the city. Seth was having difficulty putting his finger on what was giving him such an uneasy feeling. He just knew there was going to be trouble. He knew it in his bones. Emmett and Nasir were flying tonight to meet Nasir's sister in London and then, presumably the following day, they would fly on to Dubai to meet with Nasir's wife to be. They would then come home with an understanding. Reasonably simple, on paper. Nasir's sister would help them formulate a plan of attack and almost certainly go with them to the Emirates. Of course, anything could go wrong, anywhere along the way. Maybe it was what happened that time they all went together. Seth would never forget that as long as he lived.

* * *

8 Months Ago

Their time in London with their new friends was over much too quickly. It was hard to remember that London was just a diversion, a stopover, on the way to their actual destination. Their flight did not depart until after nine thirty at night. Nasir had deliberately reserved the Davies Penthouse at Claridge's for an extra night so that they would not be rushed to check out. They bid farewell to Mayfair in their chauffeur driven steel gray Bentley at six. They were comfortably ensconced in the Concorde Room by seven, checked in for their flight and seated for dinner in the dinning room. Emmett wore jeans and a button down shirt layered over a tee shirt that he fully intended to sleep in on the plane. Nasir, for the first time that Emmett had ever seen, did not wear a suit jacket for the flight. He wore a thin dark gray sweater and jeans. Garrett did wear his suit jacket over a black polo and jeans. Seth wore jeans that laced up the front, a white Henley and his black leather vest.

They sat to French wines, a large tray of fine cheeses, a paté Nasir would not touch, and toast points. Beneath the table Emmett and Nasir had both slipped off one shoe and Emmett's big foot rested atop Nasir's.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to do tea," Garrett commented. "I imagine Claridge's does a sterling job of it."

"I have done it there and yes they do. I should have found a way to work that in," Nasir stated.

"It sure was nice to meet Jasper's friends," Emmett added. "I'm so glad I talked to him and arranged that."

"The friends he clearly coached on what to tell us and what not to," Seth was put out. He shook his head. "All we've ever tried to do was help him."

"Jasper has his own life to live in Manhattan, Sweetness," Garrett rubbed his partner's shoulder. "People grow apart."

"I would love to meet Jasper," Nasir commented.

"Jasper is a really great guy," Emmett stated. "I get why he might be reserved. He's had some really shitty things happen to him in his life. I just hope he's happy."

"I do too," Seth agreed. "The thing is, I wish we knew."

"I know, Sweetie," Emmett rubbed Seth's other shoulder. "But we know he has some great friends over here. Now we do too. I was a little worried at first about Dré, I have to admit."

"Why?" Seth asked.

"Well, what did you think of him?" Emmett countered.

"I think that color comes in a bottle, that's what I think," Seth was catty. Nasir could not suppress his giggle.

"I think Dré is a little bit of a diva himself," Emmett revealed. "I was afraid the fur was gonna fly."

"Oh, Honey, he might think he's a diva," Seth began. "If he had started with me, I would have shown him bitch all over that stadium."

Garrett chuckled and rubbed the back of Seth's head. He looked to Nasir, "What's on our agenda when we land?"

"Well, first we will go to my home and get settled in," Nasir informed.

"We're staying at your house? Why did I think we were staying in a hotel?" Seth asked.

"Nasi, we're not going to cause problems for you, are we?" Emmett was concerned.

"There is no one home right now, only the servants," Nasir gave a shrug.

"And they won't say anything?" Emmett pressed.

"I can't make love to you in the pool, much as I would like to. They will think nothing of the four of us together. Men cannot have friendships with women in my country," Nasir explained. "I have instructed the staff to prepare two rooms. There is one particularly nice, big room with a view of the Gulf for you guys," he gestured to Garrett and Seth.

"It sounds lovely. I can't wait to see it," Garrett smiled.

"What's the other room for?" Emmett took a sip of his wine.

"The other room is for you, or rather, your luggage," Nasir took Emmett's hand. "I want you in my room with me."

"But the servants shouldn't know that," Emmett concluded.

"No, they shouldn't," Nasir confirmed with regret. He lived so freely and open with his partner and friends in Seattle, what he now considered to be his home, that he hated how he had to live in his own country, in the home where he grew up.

"Okay," Emmett gave a nod. "As long as I know how we have to play it, I'm cool," he squeezed Nasir's hand. Emmett would never give his lover a hard time about having to hide in a place where being who he was, how he was born, was punishable by death.

"What about us? Is it okay for us to share a bed?" Seth asked.

"You are both American. It does not matter to anyone what you two do between yourselves," Nasir said simply. "Our laws governing things like morality and Sharia law, we apply only to ourselves. Take alcohol for example. It is illegal for me to drink alcohol in my country, but not for you."

"So, it's illegal for you to suck dick, but not for us," Seth concluded. Nasir gave a chuckle.

"It's even more complicated than that, I'm afraid. If people suspected that I had sex with Emmett, it would raise few eyebrows, but if they knew that I love him, I would be a dead man," Nasir informed.

"I can't imagine living like that," Seth gave a shudder. Emmett squeezed Nasir's hand again in solidarity.

Their dinners arrived at that moment. Emmett and Garrett selected the veal, while Nasir and Seth enjoyed the salmon. Dinner proceeded in companionable silence and their wine glasses were refilled. A hostess came to get them when it was time for their flight to board. They bid farewell to the Concorde Room again and departed for their gate.

They had the same seats on an identical Boeing 777 and they walked aboard like they owned it. They stood in the aisle in First and sipped their champagne. The Flight Attendant who handed them their flutes smiled just a little too warmly.

"Is every man who works for this airline gay?" Emmett asked quietly.

"I shouldn't doubt it," Garrett stated.

"I've never met one that wasn't," Nasir added.

"Would you gentlemen take your seats and fasten your seatbelts, please?" the same smiling Flight Attendant asked. "We're just about to close the doors."

Nasir and Garrett stepped to their partner's seats and gave their men a kiss before taking their own seats. The cabin gave a familiar shudder as the big jet moved away from the gate.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. This is Byron Stewart, your Chief Flight Attendant, on behalf of Captain Corbin Chalmers, welcome aboard British Airways flight one oh nine, nonstop Boeing triple seven service to Dubai. Our anticipated flying time tonight is six hours, fifty five minutes. At this time we ask that all seat backs and tray tables be placed in their full upright and locked position in preparation for departure. Please don't hesitate to let us know if there is anything we can do to make your flight to the United Arab Emirates more enjoyable. Please give attention to your monitors for our short safety video," came the accented announcement. The usual seatbelt, seat cushion, oxygen and exit door video popped up on all their monitors.

In a matter of minutes they were airborne. Mere minutes after that the seatbelt sign went out and Seth was, again, the first to pop out of his seat. "Yay! We're on our way to Nasir's house, Emmy!" Seth was quick to seat himself in Emmett's lap.

"Yep, we sure are," Emmett looked up at Nasir with a smile, as he and Garrett joined them at suite 2A.

"I must say, I am most intrigued. I've never been to the Middle East," Garrett stated.

"I am very happy to show you my country. And I am so glad we could all be together," Nasir put a hand on Emmett and Garrett's shoulders.

"So are we, Baby," Emmett grasped Nasir's hand.

"Will you gentlemen be dinning with us this evening?" the smiling Byron interrupted them.

"We ate in the Concorde Room," Nasir informed. "Perhaps a dessert menu."

"And more champagne all around," Seth added.

"Right away," Byron set off to obey. In short order he returned with four flutes and dessert cards.

"Here is to our next exciting adventure," Seth made his toast.

"I will try to make it very exciting," Nasir smiled. Garrett fought his urge to share a glance with Nasir. He knew it could not escape the notice of his All Seeing partner. He wore a neutral smile and just looked out the window at the darkness.

They ate their desserts standing in the aisle and Seth still on Emmett's lap. When it came time to turn in, they took turns again in the lavatory, changing into the airline provided sleepwear. Byron and his staff converted the seats to beds. Garrett had on his pajama bottoms, but no shirt, and sat waiting on his bed. Seth emerged and walked back from the bathroom in the pajamas that were much too big for him. Garrett stood, took hold of the hem of Seth's pajama top and pulled it off of him over his head. Seth did not understand it, but never, ever fought Garrett when he took clothes off of him. Garrett took Seth's chin in his hand.

"You don't need this," Garrett looked longingly into Seth's dark eyes. He tossed the pajama top along with his own onto Seth's bed. Seth smiled as Garrett pulled back the sheet and duvet of his own bed.

"Get in," Garrett gestured. Seth was the happiest man above the Earth as he climbed into his partner's suite. Garrett started to follow, but paused.

"No. I want you to face me," Garrett instructed. Seth turned onto his other side and Garrett climbed in with him and pulled up the covers. Seth tucked his head into Garrett's smooth chest as Garrett put his arm around Seth's bare back and held him close. Emmett stood in the aisle in his pajama bottoms and tee shirt.

"Shit, you guys. I am so jealous," Emmett confessed as he stepped up next to them. Garrett rubbed his face in Seth's silken hair.

"It is the most wonderful thing in the world to hold my lover when I go to sleep," Garrett spoke.

"You don't have to tell me that. Night, you guys," Emmett gave them both a kiss on the temple. Nasir returned from the bathroom in pajama bottoms and white tee shirt. He caught sight of Garrett and Seth.

"Don't they look cute," Nasir smiled.

"Happy and content is what they are. I would give anything to be able to hold you like that," Emmett confessed.

"I know, Habibi," Nasir rubbed Emmett's arm. "It is just for another short night. Know that in spirit my arms are ever around you."

Emmett could not help but smile. "That's sweet, Nasi."

"Now," Nasir stepped up close to Emmett. "You know how badly I want to suck you on the plane. If you don't get in your bed right now, I am going to drop to my knees right in this aisle," Nasir breathed the words in Emmett's face. Emmett's cock reacted instantly and he moved his hands to cover himself.

"If I weren't so scared of us getting caught, I would let you," Emmett gave Nasir a gentle and loving kiss on his lips. Both men climbed into their respective beds.

Seth could not be still. He rubbed his face on Garrett's chest. "This is so nice, Gar."

"I know," Garrett agreed, his eyes closed.

"I'm getting so hard," Seth confessed. Garrett moved his free arm to slip his hand into Seth's pajama bottoms. He wrapped his hand around the big, thick python. Seth gave a little gasp at this sensation.

"Now I am too," Garrett stated. Seth was suddenly inspired.

"Lift your hips up," Seth took hold of the waistband of Garrett's bottoms.

"What are you doing?" Garrett asked even as he did as he was instructed. Seth slipped Garrett's bottoms down to his thighs and then did the same with his own. He pulled Garrett's hand off of his own cock and took hold of both erections.

"This way we can rub our dicks together," Seth whispered as he did just that.

"That feels good, Sweetness," Garrett sighed. "Please don't make us come, though. I wouldn't want to have to hide that mess."

"There won't be a mess if you come in my mouth," Seth stated. "I'm pretty sure I could just slide down here and no one would be the wiser. Then I could take my lover's beautiful cock down my throat and suck you nice and slow. Maybe all night."

"Don't do that, Sweetness," Garrett said.

"Why not?" Seth continued to rub their now slick dickheads together.

"I won't be able to take it. Your mouth is too talented and you know it. When I come, and scream, we'll both get to see Dubai from a jail cell," Garrett spoke his wisdom.

"Okay," Seth gave in. "But it's not easy when I want you so badly."

"I know, Sweetness. Just hold us together like that," Garrett whispered. He pulled Seth's head back to look into his eyes. "I love you," he brought their faces together and Seth willingly opened his mouth to his lover. Garrett gave Seth a slow, probing kiss and then gently pulled back to rest his head on the pillow again. "Thank you."

"What are you thanking me for?" Seth asked.

"For coming into my life and being my sweet, beautiful lover," Garrett answered.

"Thank you for being my sweet, beautiful lover. And teaching me what real love is like," Seth spoke sincerely.

"For the rest of my life, sweet Seth," Garrett pulled his partner's head to his chest and cuddled him again.

"Kiss me like that, with your dick in my hand, and expect me to go to sleep," Seth complained. Garrett could not help but smile.

The time change was not as drastic, but the flight was shorter and so, it seemed, was the night. Emmett and Nasir got three hours of sleep. Seth and Garrett, less. The cabin was filled with the bright light of the morning. Emmett sat up and rubbed his face. He looked out his window and the Earth below was noticeably different. It was not shades of brown or green, but pale, like sand. Emmett looked over toward his partner and found him just sitting up as well.

"Morning, baby. We're almost there," Emmett smiled. Nasir slowly, with hooded eyes, returned the smile. Emmett swung his legs into the aisle and stood. He stretched with his arms above his head. This pulled up his tee shirt up and drew Nasir's attention to Emmett's thin happy trail and the half awake snake that moved heavily in his pajama bottoms.

"Inshallah, I am going to suck your cock on this plane too," Nasir spoke with conviction.

"What does that mean, inshallah?" Emmett asked.

"It means, God willing," Nasir explained. "Now either bring that over here, or go get dressed."

Emmett gave a sly grin. He stepped back out of the aisle and into his suite, where only Nasir could see him. "Is this what you want, Baby?" Emmett pulled down the front of his pajama bottoms, giving his lover a view of his pubes and the base of his thick bone. He ran his hand slowly down his abdomen and into his bottoms. "My big, fat cock?" Emmett pulled his dick and shaved balls out of the bottoms and let them hang over the waistband of the pajamas. Emmett was growing even as Nasir watched him with unblinking eyes.

"Allah has sent a devil to tempt me!" Nasir watched Emmett stroke himself to full hardness. "The most beautiful devil this world has ever seen and I am powerless before him."

Byron came down the aisle at that moment and Emmett stuffed himself back in his bottoms and sat down before he was seen.

"Good morning, gentlemen. Are we ready for breakfast?" Byron asked with his usual bright smile.

"English breakfast for me," Emmett ordered.

"Certainly," Byron looked to Nasir. "And for you, sir?"

"The mint and parsley omelet from your Arabic menu," Nasir spoke.

"I'll put that right in, gentlemen," Byron smiled himself away.

"You test me sorely, Emmett McCarty. I am going to leap across this aisle onto you," Nasir stated.

"I'm gonna go change," Emmett said with a big smile. He picked up his bag and stepped across the aisle to give Nasir a kiss on the way. Nasir watched his lover walk away up the aisle and slid his hand under the blankets. He squeezed his erection through his pajama bottoms and shook his head.

Emmett paused at suite 1E. Seth and Garrett's eyes were closed, but their smiles gave them away.

"Morning, guys. Are you getting up?" Emmett asked.

"We're up all right," Seth commented.

"I thought so," Emmett gave a chuckle.

"Sweetness, if you don't let go of me I'll never go down enough to get out of this bed," Garrett said quietly.

"Fine with me," Seth played. Emmett shook his head and went forward to the lavatory. When he emerged dressed again in jeans and button down shirt with the sleeves now rolled up to his elbows, he found Seth and Garrett sitting on their respective beds facing each other. They wore only their pajama bottoms and they were both hunched over, waiting for their erections to subside. Nasir stood in the aisle next to Garrett.

"How did you separate these two?" Emmett asked.

"It wasn't easy," Nasir teased. Emmett and Nasir's beds had been returned to seats. Nasir picked up his bag and took his turn in the bathroom. When he emerged he was not dressed as they expected. Nasir wore a white banded collar dishdasha. On his head he wore a white ghutra with the right side flipped up over his shoulder. On his feet were simple sandals.

"Oh, look!" Seth saw him first. Nasir stopped between where Seth and Garrett sat.

"I love this on you! What do you have on under there?" Seth lifted the hem of the garment.

"We don't go naked underneath," Nasir laughed. "I have on my sirwal."

"What's a sirwal?" Seth asked.

"This," Nasir pointed to his leg where Seth still held up his dishdasha. "It's a loose, soft, white, pajama type pant."

"Do you have to wear the pants?" Seth asked.

"Yes, I do, Sethy," Nasir chuckled.

"Oh, Nasir, do we need to tie our hair back?" Garrett asked as he ran his fingers through his rich brown waves.

"Do you have the baseball caps I told you to bring?" Nasir asked.

"In my bag," Garrett confirmed.

"When we go through Passport Control make sure your hair is up under your cap, both of you. Otherwise the Immigration Officer might give you a hard time," Nasir coached. "But when we are out and about, just tie it back. You are Westerners, so no one will bother you."

"Okay, I'm going now," Seth picked up his bag and went forward. Nasir stepped to his seat and dropped his bag. Emmett stood before him.

"How do I look?" Nasir asked with an almost shy smile. In their ten months together, his partner had never seen him in his true native dress. There had been no reason until today.

"Let me see if I can sum up my feelings adequately," Emmett considered. "No man, in the history of this planet, has ever been as hot for another man, as I am for you right now."

"I was hoping you would feel that way," Nasir smiled.

"Oh, shit yeah," Emmett confirmed. Nasir stood basking in his lover's approval when a thought struck him.

"Oh! I almost forgot," Nasir dug through his bag. "I have a present for you," he extracted a hard leather case that clearly contained eyeglasses, and handed it to Emmett. Emmett opened it and pulled out a pair of Louis Vuitton Macassar aviator style sunglasses.

"Just like mine," Nasir smiled.

"Wow, thanks, Nasi," Emmett put them on. "Now how do I look?"

"Good enough to eat," Nasir answered.

They took their seats as breakfast was served. Garrett wore his polo and jeans. Seth was back in his jeans, white Henley and black leather vest. They all finished their breakfasts and felt the plane descend. Seth looked out the window and saw only water. He stuck his head out of his suite.

"Hey, all I see is water. Where's the desert?"

"It's the Persian Gulf, Sethy. You'll see plenty of desert soon enough," Nasir called back.

The 777 drifted in over the massive Maritime City project and finally into the airport only a few miles inland. Even the airport was impressive. It was one massive long domed tube. As an Emirati, Nasir had to go to a different area to go through Passport Control. When Emmett, Seth and Garrett emerged through the security doors into Baggage Claim, Nasir stood waiting for them. All of their bags had already been collected. They rested on a cart, attended by a porter.

"Wow, this is service," Emmett smiled.

"No trouble?" Nasir asked.

"None at all," Garrett confirmed.

"Can I take this hat off now? I hate it," Seth complained.

"Not yet, Sethy. Once we get out of the airport," Nasir informed.

"Just a few more minutes, Sweetness," Garrett rubbed Seth's back. Touching Seth was an automatic response to his lover's proximity and especially to comfort him. He didn't even think about it. Then he did. Garrett and Seth looked at each other with the same thought at the same time and Garrett dropped his hand. Just being a Human was a terrible crime here, but they were Westerners and were told that no one would care. With such mixed signals, they didn't know if they should be afraid or not.

The bored man in the uniform they approached at Customs took their forms without even looking at them, and waved them through. It was nine thirty in the morning, local time, when they stepped out into the clear, warm morning air. Nasir looked around and saw the vehicles parked at the curb not far away.

"Ah, here they are," Nasir set off and the others, and their porter, followed. Two Indian men in crisp white dress shirts and black pants stood waiting with broad smiles. Both were men about their age. They stood beside a Mercedes Benz Sprinter van and a vintage 1972 Mercedes Benz 600 Pullman limousine, both in white. The limousine had darkly tinted windows.

"This is Pankaj and Vijay," Nasir informed. He spoke to them in Arabic for a moment. "They speak Arabic reasonably well, but neither speaks much English," Nasir stated.

"Little only," Pankaj tried. Nasir spoke to them in Arabic again and Pankaj opened the rear door of the limo. Seth and Garrett took the rear facing seat while Emmett and Nasir got in last and faced forward. Pankaj quickly took the wheel and they were off.

"Um, Vijay will get the luggage?" Seth asked.

"Yes. He will follow in the van," Nasir confirmed. "Take your hats off. Be comfortable."

Seth was quick to rip his hat from his head and shake out his hair. Garrett did likewise. Emmett reached for Nasir's hand, but stopped himself.

"Can I hold your hand?" Emmett asked. He felt strange asking such a thing, but did not want to take any risk that might compromise Nasir. Nasir looked to him with a smile.

"Of course you can hold my hand," Nasir took Emmett's hand and pulled it into his lap to hold it with both of his.

"Wow, what is that?" Seth pointed. As they rolled out of the airport they could see the skyline of Dubai.

"That is the tallest building in the world, Sethy," Nasir informed.

"Oh, I read about that," Garrett commented.

"Can we go up in it?" Seth asked.

"We can do anything you want," Nasir smiled. A mischievous glint took Seth's eye. He looked over his shoulder to make sure the partition was up.

"Can we all get naked and do it right here in the car?" Seth played.

"Anything but that," Nasir laughed. "Though, I suspect it would not bother Pankaj very much. I have long suspected that he and Ashok, that's another one of the servants, are quite close."

"Oh, yes?" Garrett looked over his shoulder. "How many servants do you have?"

"Six," Nasir answered simply.

"Full time, live in servants?" Garrett clarified.

"They are my father's servants, really. Sanjiv runs the household. His wife Divya does all the cooking. Their son Vijay, you just met, takes care of the grounds. His wife Arpita is the maid and helps to serve the women. Pankaj," Nasir gestured, "has been with us since he was a teenager. He takes care of the cars and drives. Ashok is the youngest. I think he must be eighteen or nineteen by now. He was fourteen when he came to us, I think. He is very sweet. He helps Sanjiv to serve the men."

"They don't dare be open about it. Do they?" Garrett asked.

"Well, they are not Emirati and not Muslim, so it would not be a terribly big deal. Although, my father would very much not like it, and would certainly dismiss them and have them deported. They are very discreet. I went looking for Pankaj one day, because I could not find some car keys or something. I thought he might be in his room, the room he shares with Ashok. He wasn't, but I noticed they had pushed their beds together. If you watch them closely when they are together, you can see they way they look at each other."

"Do they know about you?" Seth asked.

"Oh, no," Nasir said emphatically. "There are three people in this whole country who know about me, and they are all in the back of this car."

The old car rolled swiftly along the major road away from the airport and in the opposite direction of the city of Dubai. There were hints everywhere as to what part of the world they were in. Where there was not pavement, or someone's manicured lawn, there was sand. Street signs were in two languages, Arabic above English. In the distance could be seen the tall buildings of a city not nearly the size of Dubai. Pankaj turned left, toward the Gulf, and drove into a residential neighborhood past a giant mosque. The closer they got to the water, the bigger the houses became. The fronds of great date palms swayed in the gentle breeze. The long car cruised down a one way street where a tall black wrought iron gate stood at the opening of a tall brick and cement stucco wall. The one big solid gate rolled away and Pankaj drove them into the Omar al Qasimi estate.

Within the gate was a large brick paved area with a tall fountain directly in the center. Far to the left was a garage building that could, and did, house eight vehicles, including a custom long bay for their limo. Quarters for the six servants were above. The house itself was a series of rooms and buildings, mostly connected, that surrounded a central oasis with an elaborate pool and palm shaded sitting areas. All of the buildings were matching sand colored stucco. Pankaj did not ask and he did not need to be told. He did not pull the car to the front door of the house, but rather a smaller building that sat to the right. An older Indian man in a knee length dark blue jacket and white pants emerged and opened the rear door of the car. He spoke in Arabic to Nasir as they all emerged.

"This is Sanjiv," Nasir introduced. "He speaks English fairly well. Sanjiv, my friends from America. Emmett, Garrett and Seth. They are honored guests."

"If there is anything you need," Sanjiv put his hands together and gave a slight bow, "please only say. The majlis awaits your pleasure," he gestured. Nasir turned for the near building.

"C'mon, guys," Nasir slipped off his sandals by the open doors.

"We should take our shoes off?" Seth asked.

"Oh, yes. Did I not tell you that?" Nasir countered. Emmett, Seth and Garrett did so and followed Nasir inside. Within, the room was forty feet long, but not as wide, with a tall ceiling and heavy draperies on the narrow windows on three walls. A long formal sofa sat along the far wall facing the doors. Matching arm chairs sat at each side. Six more identical sofas, three on each side, sat along the side walls, with more identical arm chairs placed between each. Small, but ornate little low tables stood all about the room. The walls were silk damask, as was all the upholstery. The one giant woven rug was a busy gold and dark blue, the primary colors of this room. Three portraits of distinguished looking Sheikhs adorned the wall above the end sofa. A much younger Indian man stood near the far end of the room. He was dressed in a dark blue knee length jacket and white pants as well. He smiled and bowed as Nasir approached.

"This is Ashok," Nasir gestured and then spoke to the young man in Arabic. Nasir moved to stand in front of the end sofa and reached out to Emmett with his right hand to indicate he should be beside him. Nasir took Emmett's hand. "You three are the closest and dearest people to me. I am so happy to welcome you to my home. Please, make yourselves comfortable."

Ashok and Sanjiv moved the arm chairs to sit in front of and face the head sofa for Seth and Garrett. Emmett took a seat on the long sofa and Nasir joined him. Ashok held a small china cup and saucer and poured coffee from silver service. He offered this to Nasir. The host raised his right hand and gestured to Emmett, indicating that his guests should be served first. Ashok continued to pour. Sanjiv brought a tray of fresh dates, small plates and cocktail napkins.

"In an Emirati home, it is customary to welcome guests with strong coffee and dates," Nasir accepted his own cup and saucer with a nod to the young Indian.

"Oh, my. This is strong," Garrett commented. "I had rather hoped for a nap at some point, but I don't think I'll even be able to blink when I finish this."

"Is it too strong?" Nasir asked with genuine concern. "I can have them bring something else."

"No, no, Nasir. Quite all right. We want to experience your culture. I'm not going to let a strong little cup of coffee deter me. It is strong, but quite good," Garrett spoke. Seth reached for a date.

"Oh, my God, are these good!" Seth nibbled. "Gar, try these. So sweet!" he picked up a date in his left hand and passed it to his partner, who sat on his left.

"Sethy, it's not at all an issue among the four of us, but we never hand anyone food with our left hand," Nasir informed.

"You don't?" Seth asked.

"No," Nasir confirmed.

"Why?" Seth asked simply.

"We just don't," Nasir stated plainly.

"These are quite good," Garrett agreed. Emmett reached for a couple.

"So, are we in the house? Is this part of your house?" Emmett asked.

"No. A formal majlis like this is not considered part of the house," Nasir informed.

"What does majlis mean?" Seth queried.

"How to translate that?" Nasir thought out loud. "It is the living room for the men. Where the men receive other men."

"So, women don't come in here?" Seth asked away.

"Arpita does when she cleans," Nasir said.

"You mom doesn't ever come in here?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, no. My mother would entertain the women in the living room in the main house. Men and women don't socialize together here. Even husband and wife," Nasir stated.

"Do they take meals together, your parents?" Garrett asked.

"They do when they are abroad, usually, but here at home that would be rare," Nasir informed.

"So, who are those guys in the portraits? Relatives?" Seth gestured.

"Oh, no," Nasir chuckled. "Well, one of them is, though not as close as I might wish. The one on the right, as you look at them, is President His Highness Sheikh Khalifa bin Zayed al Nahyan. On the left is the founder of the Emirates, His Highness Sheikh Zayed bin Sultan al Nahyan, our current President's father."

"Your nation was founded by the current President's father?" Seth could not quite imagine that.

"The Emirates is a federation. The rulers of the seven Emirates formed a nation in nineteen seventy one. The Emirs together are the Supreme Federal Council. This Council, when they formed the nation, assigned the Presidency to the Emirate of Abu Dhabi. When His Highness Sheikh Zayed al Nahyan died, his heir became Emir of Abu Dhabi and President of the Emirates," Nasir explained.

"I notice the bin Zayed in the current President's name," Seth observed. "Does that mean like 'son of'?"

"Yes, Sethy," Nasir gave a nod. "My full name is Nasir bin Omar al Qasimi."

"Who is that in the center then?" Garrett asked.

"Every house in the Emirates has these three portraits, but the one in the center will change depending on where you are. That is my Emir, the Emir of Sharjah, His Highness Sheikh Sultan bin Mohammed al Qasimi," Nasir informed.

"Al Qasimi! You're related to the Emir?" Emmett was impressed.

"Only distantly. Same branch of the tribe, I guess you could say," Nasir gave a shrug.

"Well, I'm still impressed. You could inherit the throne under the right circumstances," Emmett smiled.

"I cannot even count the hundreds who would have to die to make that possible," Nasir shook his head. "And then my father would be Emir. And Kasim would be after him," Nasir held up his right palm. "Allah deliver us."

"Okay," Emmett laughed. "Hey, when can we see the rest of the house?" Emmett asked.

"I wanted to receive you in the tradition of my people and I have done so," Nasir smiled and took Emmett's hand. "We can go when you wish."

"Let's go," Emmett set down his coffee cup. They all rose and headed out to get their sandals and shoes. Nasir led the way across the bright drive.

"At least it was cool in there. It's damn hot out here!" Seth complained.

"Feels like it's ninety," Emmett agreed.

"It is. This is nothing," Nasir chuckled. "You should come in the summer, when it is one twenty five, in the shade."

"Dear God," Garrett said. "I can't imagine that."

While the majlis had a double door entry, the main house had one huge round topped door framed by panes of glass. They left their shoes again and walked inside. This front door opened onto a large round marble Great Hall. A most impressive curving staircase led to the upper floor.

"I wanna see Nasir's room! Is your room upstairs, Nasir?" Seth asked.

"My room is not in this building," Nasir informed. "The only things upstairs are the master bedroom and my father's study and his secretary's office."

"Oh, I remember him. Jack, something," Emmett said.

"Carter, yes. I don't really like him either," Nasir agreed. "Through there is the living room for the women. Over here is what I call the Western dinning room."

"What makes it Western?" Emmett asked.

"There is a table in it," Nasir said simply.

"What do you do normally?" Garrett was intrigued.

"It is our custom to sit cross legged on the floor, in a circle. We usually do this in another room where there are just carpets and pillows, or more often, outside. There is a large covered area out back. Let's go out there," Nasir led through the house.

"Hey, Nasir. I've been meaning to ask you," Seth began. "Why do you wear the right side of the, scarf thing."

"Ghutra," Nasir gave him the word.

"Ghutra, thank you. Why do you wear the right side flipped up? Does that mean something?" Seth asked.

"You will see younger Emirati men do this. It is to indicate that we are not married. It means we are single," Nasir explained.

"But you're not single," Seth simplified the matter. As they stepped out onto a deep broad covered patio Nasir halted. He looked into Emmett's eyes and reached up to pull the right side of the ghutra down over the front of his shoulder to match the left side.

"How horrible of me," Nasir spoke quietly and took Emmett's hand again. He believed he had hurt Emmett, when he had not.

"Nasi, it's okay. It doesn't mean anything. I know where your heart is," Emmett smiled. Nasir took a deep breath and turned to continue his tour.

"Thank you for pointing that out to me, Sethy," Nasir was sincere.

"It's what I do," Seth gave a shrug. An enormous woven rug took up most of the covered space. There was even a very large fireplace.

"This is where we take meals when it is just the family at home, usually," Nasir gestured.

"I am surprised to see a fireplace. Is it used for traditional cooking, or something like that?" Garrett asked.

"No. Just for heat," Nasir read the looks on the American's faces. "You will be surprised at how the temperature drops at night here. It can drop thirty degrees in a few minutes when the sun goes down." Nasir continued his tour and walked them out into the courtyard. The pool was a very elaborate affair with large open deep areas and narrow channels that led to others. Large palms shaded the oasis as much as a palm could. There were even sections of well manicured lawn. The house and additional buildings encircled this very broad central area.

"Let me show you to your rooms," Nasir led them across the oasis, Emmett by the hand. They walked into a small side courtyard. There were two small doors on the right and a set of double doors on the left. Nasir opened the double doors, which led to a large spacious bedroom. The king sized bed was festooned in long white veils. The wall opposite the bed was comprised of floor to ceiling glass panes and faced the Gulf. Comfortable chairs and a large tufted chaise lounge sat about the spacious room.

"Is this our room?!" Seth was impressed.

"This is your room, Emira. Our finest guest room for you and Garrett," Nasir put a hand on Garrett's shoulder and smiled at him.

"This view is taking my breath away, so I'm gonna let that crack go," Seth walked over to the bed.

"This is lovely, Nasir, really," Garrett took in the room and view.

"If you do not find it too hot, that button on the wall over there," Nasir pointed, "will make the glass wall recede. And you do not have to come in this way. There is a door in your bathroom, through there, that opens directly onto the patio."

"I wanna see your room now," Seth pushed himself away from the bed.

"I do too," Emmett agreed.

"Okay," Nasir led back out into the small side courtyard. "First we will stop here," he crossed to one of the smaller doors in the opposite building. "These are two smaller guest rooms," Nasir opened the door and walked inside. "They are identical. This one has a view of the pool and the other has a view of the Gulf. This is your dressing room, Habibi," Nasir took Emmett's hand again. "Now we will go to my room."

A short walk led to another building with a much larger private courtyard with stone benches and even a fountain in the middle. Four doors led off this courtyard. Two fairly narrow and two much larger. The two larger identical doors faced each other across the space. Nasir led to the far large door.

"Kasim's rooms are there. These are mine," Nasir opened the door and led them, not into a bedroom, but a sitting room. The small living room of Nasir's inner sanctum, with a view of the Gulf, was subdued in hues of maroon and burnt oranges. A set of French doors led into a normal sized bedroom with a king sized bed. The bed had a tall, elaborately carved headboard, and also faced the Gulf.

"My own informal little majlis," Nasir smiled.

"What's back here?" Seth went exploring.

"This is so nice, Nasi," Emmett was impressed.

"Now it is ours," Nasir smiled.

"So the study overlooks the pool," Seth returned.

"Vijay must be back by now. I will go tell them were the bags go," Nasir walked back out into the oasis.

"Hey, Emmy," Seth bounced into Nasir's bedroom. "Look, we're not that far apart. If we both open our glass walls we could hear each other while our guys fuck us!"

"Oh, yeah," Emmett could not resist. "That's what I want to hear," he affected a high pitched voice, "Harder, Garrett!. Deeper, Garrett!"

"I would certainly like to hear that," Garrett commented. Seth gave his partner a level gaze and Garrett knew he was in trouble.

"Smart ass here," Seth hooked a thumb in Emmett's direction, "doesn't need your help."

Emmett giggled and Garrett held up his hands in surrender.

Nasir returned presently. "The bags are being delivered right now. Would we all like to freshen up?"

"I would love to take a shower," Garrett admitted.

"I would love to help you take a shower, Honey," Seth took Garrett's hand and led him out the door.

"And we might lay down for a while," Garrett added.

"Yeah, us too. See you guys later," Emmett called after them. Nasir closed the door behind them and moved to stand before Emmett. He took Emmett's hands in his.

"You don't know what it means, to have you here with me," Nasir looked into Emmett's crystal blue eyes.

"I'm so happy to be here, Nasi," Emmett could see only love in Nasir's soft brown eyes. "To experience and see your country and your home with you. There is something I don't understand, though."

"What is that?" Nasir asked. Emmett shook his head and looked out the windows at the Gulf.

"Nasi," Emmett looked back to his lover, "this place is paradise. Why would you give this up?"

Nasir furrowed his brow and looked around the room. "This?" he gave a shrug. "This is nothing," Nasir put a hand to Emmett's face. "You are everything."

Emmett pulled Nasir to his chest and closed his eyes. "Oh, Nasi. I love you so much," he held his lover tightly.

"I love you, my habibi," Nasir whispered into Emmett's ear.

"You don't mind giving all this up to live in my little condo with me?" Emmett spoke softly. Nasir pulled back to look into Emmett's eyes.

"Does this really look like paradise to you?" Nasir asked. "You are looking with your American eyes, with your American thoughts. Can you imagine how I have felt in this place? I don't mean now that you are here with me, I mean all of my life before. A place where I am forced to put your luggage someplace else and cannot let people know who you are to me. A place where if people knew of our love, they would take me into the desert," Nasir put his hand to Emmett's face again. "Emmett, Habibi, my paradise, my home, is wherever you are."

Emmett could not help himself. He grabbed Nasir's head and pulled their mouths together. Nasir closed his eyes as Emmett took his mouth with passion and hunger. Emmett was not usually this aggressive with him and he loved it. Emmett's bone grew down the leg of his jeans as he shoved his tongue as far down his lover's throat as he could. Nasir's cock had no such encumbrance. A rap on the door interrupted them. Nasir broke and pulled away from Emmett with a surprised face.

"Shit!" Nasir exclaimed as he and Emmett both looked down at the tented front of the dishdasha. Emmett adjusted himself in his jeans as he went to get the door. Nasir stepped around the corner into his study as Emmett opened the door. Vijay stood there with Nasir's luggage at his feet.

"It's Vijay with your suitcase," Emmett called. Nasir called in Arabic for Vijay to just set them inside the door and he did so. Nasir emerged and Emmett shut the door behind Vijay. They fell giggling into each others arms.

"Hey, what is this thing called again?" Emmett ran his hand down the front of Nasir's garment.

"A dishdasha," Nasir answered.

"I was just thinking it might look nice, in the middle of the bedroom floor," Emmett gave a sly grin. Nasir grasped Emmett's huge biceps.

"Let's find out," Nasir backed Emmett through the French doors and into the bedroom.

* * *

All four men realized that they were tired from their trip, and very short night, and found the king sized bed, and their lover's naked bodies, most comforting. Nasir wore a black banded collar dishdasha with his white ghutra for dinner. Garrett wore his suit jacket with a dress shirt and jeans. Emmett wore a vest with a dress shirt and snug jeans. Seth wore form fitting jeans with a white dress shirt and black leather tie and vest. Seth and Garrett both wore their hair tied back. They walked across the oasis and into the main house. A smiling Sanjiv and Ashok stood by as they passed through the house.

"Sanjiv, did you get the liquor my guests requested?" Nasir asked in English.

"Oh, yes, Mr. Nasir. A bottle of Laphroaig scotch, a bottle of Kettle One vodka, a bottle of Grey Goose vodka, and a case each of Heineken beer, Stella Artois beer and Spaten Oktoberfest beer. Yes, sir. All at the bar for your guest's pleasure," Sanjiv gestured.

"Have Ashok place all that in the bar out by the pool. And make sure the beer is in the refrigerators. We won't need any of you any further tonight," Nasir instructed. Ashok rushed ahead and opened the front door for them.

"Please to have good evening," Ashok spoke in very broken English with a broad smile. Nasir only gave him a nod as they all walked out into the sprawling drive. The sun was low on the horizon, but it was still hot outside.

"Holy crap! An eight car garage?" Seth took in the detached building.

"Well, we can't just pile them up," Nasir was flip. A smiling Pankaj emerged from the open garages in his white shirt and black pants.

"You would like me drive you, Mr. Nasir?" Pankaj gave a little bow.

"I will drive tonight, Pankaj," Nasir turned to his Americans. "Pull out the Rolls, please."

Pankaj rushed to obey and drove a white Silver Seraph out of it's stall. He walked around the car and opened all the doors for them.

"Garrett should sit in front with me," Nasir said as they started toward the car. He tried very hard to suppress his grin.

"Why is that?" Emmett bit. Seth watched Nasir's face and narrowed his gaze. He knew when his best friend's partner was playing with them.

"Because here the men sit in front," Nasir gave his punch line.

"Oh, nice," Emmett gave a nod.

"Oh, no you did not just say that wearing a dress," Seth gave as good as he got. Nasir threw his head back as he laughed.

"You're not going to pull me into that one, Nasir. You're on your own. I'll sit with my lover, thank you," Garrett moved to the rear door. Seth followed Emmett around the car and sat in back with Garrett. Nasir took the wheel and Emmett sat beside him. Nasir put the car in gear and with the touch of a button the big iron gate rolled away. In seconds they were off. Nasir drove back just the way they had come from the airport.

"We're heading toward Dubai?" Emmett asked.

"Yes. We will drive right through," Nasir reached for Emmett's hand. Emmett crossed his arms across his chest.

"I don't know if I should hold your hand after that," Emmett play pouted.

"Smack him, is what you should do," Seth chimed in.

"I'm sorry, Habibi. I was just playing," Nasir sounded contrite.

"Okay, I forgive you," Emmett took Nasir's still offered hand. Nasir smiled at Emmett and squeezed his hand. They flew down Sheikh Zayed Road through downtown Dubai.

"Where are we going?" Seth settled himself against Garrett's chest. Garrett draped his right arm over Seth and stuck his hand inside the vest to rub his lover's chest through his shirt.

"To my favorite restaurant," Nasir answered. "La Baie at the Ritz Carlton. It's a good half hour drive. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Garrett said. "This is a very comfortable way to see more of your beautiful country."

"What's that?" Seth pointed. In the distance was what looked like a giant sail lighted a soft pink in the dusk. Nasir looked to see where Seth was pointing.

"Oh, that is the Burj al Arab Hotel. His Highness Sheikh al Maktoum, the Emir of Dubai owns it. It is said to be the most luxurious hotel in the world," Nasir gave his answer. "There is a nice restaurant, I thought we might try for lunch one day, at the top of the hotel, overlooking the Gulf. That one looks like a sail. The one next to it, that the Emir also owns, is the Jumeirah Beach Hotel, and looks like a giant wave."

They flew through Dubai and out the south side of the city. Nasir took the turn off that led to Palm Island and then turned left on Jumeirah Beach Road. The Ritz Carlton was nestled along a stretch of beautiful beach between Palm Island and the Dubai Marina. The doormen were African in traditional long tunics and pants. They left the Rolls to the valets and strode into the Moroccan styled building. To the right of the lobby, past an enormous and ornate dark wood bar, was La Baie. They were seated in leather arm chairs, at a table by open French doors, in the dimly lit elegant dinning room. The person who seated them immediately removed Nasir's wine glass.

"I guess you won't be having any wine," Emmett observed.

"I certainly will not," Nasir confirmed.

"Good evening, gentlemen," the sweet faced blonde American waiter appeared at their side. "I'm Jamie and I will be taking care of you this evening. I know you just sat down and have not had a chance to look over the menu yet. Can I bring anything from the bar while you decide?"

"Kettle One martini, please, very dry, anchovy olives if you have them," Garrett began. He gestured to Seth and ordered for his partner, "and a Grey Goose cosmopolitan with a twist. Thank you."

"And for you, gentlemen?" Jamie asked.

"Your best medium dark German beer, please," Emmett ordered.

"Perrier water for me, please," Nasir smiled.

"I'll get that right away for you," Jamie dashed away.

"You can't have a drink here?" Emmett asked.

"I can't have a drink anywhere in my country," Nasir clarified.

"Excuse me for a second, guys," Emmett rose and made his way out of the dinning room. The bartender behind the very impressive bar wore a traditional black vest and bow tie with a white tux shirt.

"Good evening, sir. What can I get you?" the man asked in a Scottish accent. Emmett stood at the bar.

"Do you have Laphroaig scotch, by any chance?" Emmett asked.

"Aye, we do," the Scot confirmed.

"Give me a double on the rocks, please," Emmett pulled out his wallet. "Oh, I don't have any, are they called Dirhams?"

"Dirhams, yes, sir. Not to worry. We can charge it to your room if you are a guest, or take a credit card if you're not," the barman answered as he poured. "There we are, sir. That'll be seventy five dirhams, about twenty dollars US, I think."

"Great, thanks," Emmett handed over his card. The bartender laid the card, receipt and a pen on the bar next to the crystal tumbler.

"This might seem strange, but could I have a coffee cup?" Emmett asked.

"I don't ask questions, sir," the Scot put an empty cup on the bar.

"You've been a big help. Thanks a lot," Emmett gave a generous tip and signed the receipt. He poured the contents of the tumbler into the coffee cup. He gave a smile as he carried his cup back into the dinning room. His lover and friends looked at him expectantly as he returned to their table with a coffee cup in hand. Emmett placed it between his and Nasir's places as he sat down.

"Thought you might like some coffee to chase that sparkling water," Emmett stated. He picked up his tall frosted glass of beer and took a gulp.

"That doesn't look like coffee to me," Seth smirked.

"That was so sweet of you, Habibi," Nasir was touched. "You are so good to me."

"Well, I love my partner. Even if I can only let these two know it," Emmett smiled. He slipped his near foot out of his sandal and found that Nasir had already done the same. Emmett placed his big foot over Nasir's without even thinking about it.

"I really want to kiss you right now," Nasir stated.

"I'm ready anytime, anywhere, sexy guy, but you might have to wait until we back to your house," Emmett was cocky.

"This is a hotel," Seth pointed out.

"I am going to do so much more than kiss you when we get back to the house," Nasir stated. He glanced around subtly, picked up his coffee cup, and took a sip. "Oh, my," he was thrilled and took a second bigger sip. "And very good coffee it is too. Thank you so much, Habibi. I needed that."

"Plenty more where that came from," Emmett smiled.

"What's good here, Nasir?" Garrett picked up his menu.

"I was looking at the escargot actually," Seth commented.

"The escargot are very good. The caviar parfait is exquisite. So is the blue fin and the baked brie," Nasir informed.

"It all sounds wonderful," Garrett stated.

"Let's get all those and share them," Emmett offered.

"Good idea," Nasir looked up and found Jamie nearby. The young man was at their side instantly.

"Have we decided?" Jamie smiled broadly.

"We will have the escargot, the parfait, the blue fin and the baked brie. Have them put that on one large platter or something," Nasir instructed.

"Yes, sir. And for dinner?" the waiter asked.

"We haven't looked at that yet. Give us a little while," Emmett bid.

"Take all the time you need, gentlemen. I'll put your starters in and be right nearby," Jamie smiled and set off.

"Now, for dinner," Garrett picked up his menu again.

"Just be sure to same room for the saffron creme brulée. It's unbelievable," Nasir stated.

"Oh, lobster," Seth was sold.

"Do they have a good steak? Oh, yes they do," Emmett answered his own question and closed his menu.

"I think the sea bass looks lovely," Garrett mused.

"Exactly what I get, Garrett. It's outstanding," Nasir stated.

"Say no more," Garrett set down his menu.

Dinner progressed at a slow casual pace. After dessert and cappuchinos they headed for home. Seth relaxed against Garrett, as was his custom. Emmett drove as Emirati Law prohibited driving while under the influence of alcohol with a zero tolerance limit. While Nasir was fine, Emmett would not allow him to risk it. Emmett was not intoxicated either, but did have a couple of beers. Westerners were often just given a warning. Emiratis went to jail. Nasir sat next to Emmett and held his hand. Emmett did not need directions back to Nasir's house as the route was simple and he remembered the way. The turn into Nasir's neighborhood was easy to remember by the giant mosque on the corner. They left the Rolls in the driveway and walked in the front door and through the house to the central pool oasis. It looked even more like an oasis now with lights on in the pool and lights in the ground shining up into the palm trees.

"Wow, is this pretty," Emmett voiced his thought.

"Who would like to go in the pool?" Nasir asked.

"Is the water heated?" Seth asked.

"The pool is very much heated, by the sun. It is quite warm," Nasir informed.

"Do we need swim suits?" Emmett asked.

"Not at all. It is just us. The servants have retired for the night. There are pool towels in this chest," Nasir walked up to it and pulled out four large pale blue towels.

"Well, we'll see you in a minute," Garrett took two of the towels and he and Seth headed for their room. Nasir unbuttoned the top four buttons of his dishdasha as he and Emmett walked into their apartment. Nasir swept the garment off over his head and it took his ghutra with it. He threw it all in a chair in the corner of the bedroom. Emmett was only out of his vest when Nair dropped his sirwal and stepped out of sandals at the same time.

"There's another reason to like your native dress. You can get naked in a hurry," Emmett smiled as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"Do you want me to help you, Habibi?" Nasir said suggestively as he helped Emmett pull his shirt out of his pants.

"No, or we'll never get out there," Emmett put a hand on Nasir's hairy chest.

"Okay. I'll go get us drinks," Nasir smiled. He took one towel and headed out the door with it around his neck. Garrett and Seth emerged from their room at the same time. Seth wore his towel like a toga, while Garrett had his just hanging from one shoulder. The three naked men met at the bar.

"Who would like a beer?" Nasir threw his towel on the U shaped covered bar and walked behind it.

"Me!" Seth called. He made a great production of unwrapping himself and dropping his towel on a nearby chaise. A naked Emmett walked out with his towel over his shoulder as Nasir opened four beers. Garrett put his towel on the bar as well and stood with his beer as Emmett approached.

"Here you go, Habibi," Nasir handed a Spaten to Emmett.

"Thanks, Nasi," Emmett gratefully accepted his bottle.

"Sethy," Nasir handed the fourth bottle to little naked Seth who joined them at the bar.

"Thank you," Seth took his beer.

"Here is to the United Arab Emirates, her dear sons, and to the people who become your family," Garrett was eloquent.

"Aw, Honey," Seth leaned his head on his partner.

"I'll drink to that, Garrett," Emmett did so.

"You are very sweet, Garrett," Nasir reached across the bar to pat his shoulder as he took a swig of his beer. "So, what would we like to do tomorrow?"

"Let's get in the pool," Seth headed for the steps.

"Well," Emmett thought about it.

"Oh, my God, you guys, it's warm!" Seth called with his feet on the first step. He carried his bottle down into the water. "It's warmer than the air!"

"Told you," Nasir gestured.

"I think we'll just rely on you, Nasi. What do you think, Garrett?" Emmett asked.

"I agree. You are in charge, Nasir. We'll just follow your lead," Garrett gave a nod.

"Come in, Gar!" Seth called. Not one to refuse his lover, Garrett headed for the pool. Nasir and Emmett were close behind.

"Oh, this is nice," Garrett said as he descended the steps. He crouched down in the water and Seth climbed into his lap. Emmett and Nasir walked down into the warm water behind them.

"It does not feel warm during the day," Nasir stated as they walked together into deeper water. Under the water Emmett laced his fingers together with Nasir's.

"Can I touch you here, now?" Emmett asked quietly. He was unsure of what rules applied while they were naked in the pool in the night. In answer Nasir grasped the back of Emmett's head and pulled them together. Emmett closed his eyes and clung to Nasir as his lover aggressively took his mouth.

* * *

Seth woke with a start and a frightened gasp. It was light outside, but just. Was someone shouting?

"It's alright, Sweetness," Garrett soothed and wrapped his arms around Seth.

"Gar, what is that?" Seth was sleepy.

"The loudspeakers of that big mosque, I believe. It woke me too," Garrett spoke softly. "It's okay. Go back to sleep."

"Mmm," Seth pushed Garrett onto his back and climbed atop him to lay fully on Garrett's chest. Garrett Thompson absolutely loved it when his lover did that. He pulled Seth's long beautiful hair off to the side and ran his hands down the slight dark back to cup the firm round cheeks. In short order Seth was back asleep in spite of the sing-song Arabic lyrics coming from the mosque loudspeakers. Garrett was close behind. One hand was on Seth's back and the other held Seth's butt with his fingers in the smaller man's crack.

* * *

Emmett also was awakened from a dead sleep by the loudspeakers from the mosque. He sat up and rubbed his face. He looked to Nasir who did not appear to hear it at all. Emmett figured now was as good a time as any to take a piss, climbed out of the big bed, and headed for the slate tiled bath. He stood to the toilet, pulled his foreskin back and let the heavy stream go. And then he heard the beer bottles. It was not a loud noise, certainly not as loud as the mosque had been. If he hadn't been up, he would never have heard it. Emmett flushed the toilet and then walked into the large shower where the smaller door opened to the courtyard. Could Seth and Garrett be up? Emmett opened the door and looked out. Vijay was collecting the empty beer bottles from the bar. He was clearly trying to be as quiet as possible, but bottles made noise. Emmett quickly closed the door before Vijay, or anyone else who might be about, saw him standing naked in the door to Nasir's bathroom. There had to have been over twelve empty bottles on that bar. Would the staff believe the three Americans drank all that? It was certainly not beyond the realm of possibility and clearly Nasir had not been concerned. Emmett returned to the bedroom and stood by the bed a moment. He watched his sexy sleeping Arab. This place was so foreign and so far away and had produced this beautiful, gentle soul. And he was a German-Irish guy from Minneapolis who lived in Seattle. How did they ever find each other? Emmett was staggered by the odds that they two would be in just the right place and just the right situation at just the right time. He marveled at the workings of the Universe. He also realized that the only thing that mattered was that Nasir belonged to him, and he belonged to Nasir, body and soul. Emmett climbed back into the bed and wrapped his big strong body around his partner's sleeping form. Nasir gave a sigh and molded his back to Emmett's chest, but he did not wake. With Nasir in his arms, Emmett went back to sleep.

* * *

Garrett woke to find the smaller, darker body still asleep fully on his chest. He didn't remember putting it there, but he also found his right hand held Seth's left butt cheek with his fingers deep in the damp crack. Garrett smiled to himself and gently squeezed the firm little cheek. He moved his fingers in the dark crack and found what he sought with his middle finger. Garrett gently massaged his lover's hole with his finger. He ran his other hand down the slim back to take hold of the other cheek. Garrett brought his right hand to his face and stuck his finger in his mouth to lubricate it and returned it to Seth's ass. He held the smooth cheeks apart as he massaged his lover's hole with his wet finger. Garrett's already hard cock was trapped between him and the sleeping form atop him. He gave a gasp as he felt The King begin to stir. Garrett closed his eyes and put his head back as he continued to tease his partner's asshole. It turned Garrett on no end as he felt The King grow between them. There was only one thing Garrett Thompson loved more than Seth Clearwater laying on his chest, and that was Seth Clearwater laying on his chest, hard. Seth stirred then. He turned his head to lay the other side of his face on his lover's chest. He flexed his muscles and gave a slight push with his hips as he did so. Garrett's eyes rolled back and he gave a small gasp as Seth did that. Both fully aroused cocks were trapped between them. Garrett was torn. He wanted to worship The King with his mouth. He wanted to lick the little, dark, delectible crack. But he would have to move Seth off of him to do any of those things, and he really didn't want that.

Garrett continued to play with Seth's ass until he could stand it no longer. He took hold of Seth's ribs and gently lifted him. Garrett laid Seth on the bed, on his stomach, and the smaller man just naturally brought his right leg up. Garrett slipped his leg out and he was free. He rose from the bed and stood with his own erection pointed toward his lover. Garrett never tired of admiring the beauty of his little Native American. The curve of his ass, the small of his back, the fan of his hair and the heavy balls that lay on the sheet between his legs all drove Garrett wild. Garrett slowly climbed back onto the bed and settled himself between Seth's legs. He closed his eyes and just ran his lips over the smooth globe of Seth's ass. He ran his nose through the damp lightly furry crack. Garrett did that a second time and added his tongue. He parted the firm little cheeks and gave a broad, deep lick. Seth tasted like a combination of his very sexy self and chlorine from the pool. Garrett ran his tongue slowly over Seth's most private place.

Seth's eyes flew open wide and he lifted his head as he sucked in a stricken breath. "Ugh!" he slowly closed his eyes and laid his head back down. At no point did he look back. This was not the first time his horny lover had awakened him this way, but they were far from home. "That better be you back there, Gar," Seth mumbled. Garrett lapped at his lover's dark hole.

"Ugh," Seth moaned as the sensual tongue washed over and over his hole. "If that's not you, Gar, my lover is gonna kill you when he gets back in here. But keep licking me until he does," Seth spoke with a lust heavy voice. Garrett gave a slurping kiss on the furry deep inside of Seth's right cheek.

"It's me, Sweetness," Garrett assured and gave the deep inside left cheeck the same kiss.

"I know," Seth sighed.

"How do you know?" Garrett asked as he looked up at the mop of long black hair.

"I can feel it," Seth informed. "I can feel your love in the way you kiss and lick me, not just desire," Seth revealed.

"I am very glad of that," Garrett put his tongue back to Seth's relaxed hole and ever so gently pushed into him.

"Ugh, yeah. Fuck me with your tongue!" Seth felt his lover impale him as deeply as he could with his talented tongue. "Oh, Gar," Seth arched his back and rested his forehead on his arm. Seth spread his legs as wide as he could. "Lick my balls too," he bid. Garrett slowly pulled his tongue out of his lover's hole and gave it a broad lick before he moved lower and licked up Seth's perenium into his crack. He very carefully took the heavy, dark, shaved nuts in the palm of his hand. Garrett kissed and licked each testicle reverently. He ran his tongue across them both. Garrett had been sorely tempted to play last night when they came in from the pool, but the scent of his lover's full scrotum after sleeping all night, even with the slight addition of the faint chlorine, was well worth the wait.

"Oh, that feels good, Gar," Seth moaned as his lover drew each stone into his mouth in turn. Seth swung his leg over Garrett as he rolled over onto his back. He repositioned himself directly in Garrett's face and leaned up on one elbow. "Does somebody think he wants in my ass?"

"Oh, yes," Garrett gave a lick across the shaved sac again.

"You know you have to earn it," Seth played his game. He used his free hand to hold up his formidable hard prick. "The King needs some attention."

Garrett got that glint in his eye. He gave a crooked smile. "My beloved King," Garrett planted a wet kiss and then a small lick up all ten inches of the sensitive side of the dark Native American penis. Seth was just too big for his foreskin not to completely pull off of his head when he was fully erect. He laid back fully as Garrett concentrated his licks on Seth's frenulum.

"Oh, yeah," Seth sighed. He looked down as Garrett took him in his mouth. "Ugh," Seth dropped his head back again. Garrett began to suck on the most of his lover's formidable weapon. Garrett was able, on occasion and with effort, to swallow every inch of Seth down. He held the big dick and worked more and more of it down his throat.

"Ugh, Gar," Seth held his eyes closed. He arched his back as his last few inches were gulped down the ravenous throat. "Huh!"

Garrett was not able to maintain that for long as he wished he could and gave a couple of deep impaled sucks and pulled back up. He moved his mouth up and down the huge throbbing organ. Seth luxuriated in the loving lips that massaged his shaft and tongue that massaged his sensitive cum tube for a moment.

"No, Gar, stop," Seth grabbed a fist full of Garrett's thick brown locks and pulled him off of his engorged spike. "I don't want to get too close."

"Did it feel good, my little beauty?" Garrett asked as he strained against Seth's grip in his hair to plant a wet kiss on the snake's gaping eye.

Seth smiled. "Too good. I don't want to come the second I take you in my ass," he pulled on Garrett's hair. "Get up here."

Garrett was only too happy to comply. He crawled up Seth's body, pausing to lick his way from one nipple to the other across the smooth, dark, lightly defined chest. At last he laid down atop Seth as they opened their mouths to each other. Seth held Garrett's head as he controlled the kiss. He shoved his tongue as far down the throat his dick had just been down as he could. Seth did not always start sex, but he inevitably took control of it. He was not really strong enough to roll Garrett off of him, but when he pushed, the larger man willingly complied. Seth rolled with him and was then on top again. Seth at last broke the kiss and left Garrett panting as he licked and sucked on the hairy chin he had still not let his pirate shave. He pushed Garrett's head back and gently suckled the bigger man's adams apple as he licked his way down his lover's throat. Garrett closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh. This made Seth smile. He knew his lover liked that.

Seth planted wet kisses down and across Garrett's smoothly rounded chest. He stopped just as his lips very nearly closed over Garrett's left nipple. Seth looked up into Garrett's eyes and Garrett knew his lover was about to take complete control. And Garrett had learned a long time ago that he was all too happy to let him. Seth took hold of Garrett's arms and lifted them up over his head.

"Keep your hands up there by the headboard and don't move them," Seth instructed.

"Okay," Garrett always complied. He closed his eyes as his lover's lips at last found his nipple. Seth's warm sensual tongue caressed Garrett's left nipple. He pulled at it with his wet lips. Seth then painted a wide trail with his tongue up into his lover's armpit. He laid fully on Garrett as he ran his tongue through the dark hair.

"Hoh!," Garrett squirmed as the smaller man lapped at his left pit. "God, I love that."

"I know," Seth murmured into the wet pit. He slowly drew his tongue through the plastered hair.

"Oh, Seth," Garrett moaned as his lover moved back a little and ran his tongue from Garrett's nipple back into his pit again. Seth moved his mouth back to Garrett's again and licked along the hair on his top lip. Then he sucked the lip into his mouth. He rose up and smiled at his lover.

"I love you, big sexy man," Seth's long hair hung down around his head.

"I love you, my beautiful little lover," Garrett smiled. He closed his eyes as Seth trailed his hair down his torso. Seth admired his lover's throbbing cock. Garrett had ample foreskin, such that even fully erect his head was still almost completely covered. Seth carefully wrapped his hand around his lover's hard meat and gently inserted his tongue into the cobra's hood.

"Ugh," Garrett felt his lover's tongue move on and around his head within his foreskin.

"I love your cock, Gar," Seth pulled Garrett's skin down to expose his head. "This cock was made for me," Seth drew his tongue slowly through the drooling slit.

"Yes, it wha-as!" Garrett's entire body reacted as his prick sank down his lover's skilled throat. "Ugh, Seth."

Seth gave short deep siphoning sucks on his lover's thick rod. He cupped Garrett's heavy nuts with one hand and reached up to his right nipple with the other. Garrett still held his hands above his head as instructed, but squirmed beneath the expert cocksucker.

"Seth, please don't suck me too much. I want to enjoy being inside you for as long as I can," Garrett begged. Seth took hold of the solid post and slowly drew his mouth up and off of it.

"What if I want you to come in my mouth?" Seth began to stroke his lover slowly and held his tongue against Garrett's frenulum.

"I want to come inside you," Garrett clasped his hands together over his head.

"But what if I want to drink it?" Seth continued to lick and stroke his lover.

"Please, Seth?" Garrett pleaded. "I want to be inside you."

Seth let go of Garrett's rock hard organ and crawled up over him. He flipped his hair to one side and looked down on his lover's desperate face. Seth smiled and lowered his head to give Garrett a soft kiss on his lips. "I want you inside me too," Seth spoke against Garrett's mouth. He reached to the night stand were they had set the baby oil and a small towel when they unpacked yesterday. Seth poured oil into his hand and stood the bottle on the bed leaning on Garrett's ribs. He straddled Garrett while he reached behind him to coat his lover's fuckstick with oil. With the fingers of his other hand he probed his own ass to ready himself.

"Ugh," Garrett moaned as Seth's slick oily hand twisted around his hard cock. Seth's own dripping mast stood straight and proud from the trimmed black patch of his pubes. Garrett watched the precum ooze out of the python's eye. He lifted his head and gave a slurp on the exposed dark head. Seth gave a smile as he moved two fingers in himself. This power bottom knew how to take a cock. He held Garrett's prick and backed up to position himself. Garrett looked up wtih wide eyes. While he had experienced this a hundred times, his little lover never ceased to amaze him. Seth placed the head of Garrett's penis at his hole. As Seth relaxed his muscles just enough to allow gravity to assist him, Garrett felt the ring of muscle give until his head entered Seth's body. When Seth wanted to torture his lover he just held there, as he did now. Garrett was desperate to feel himself encased within his lover's body. Just subtly, he moved his hips. Seth rose with him.

"No. I'm in charge," Seth was plain.

"Please take me inside you, Seth," Garrett begged. Seth gave a satisfied smile and slowly lowered himself, inch by inch onto his lover's spike.

"Ugh, yes!" Garrett's eyes rolled back as he sank into his lover's body.

"Hooh!," Seth closed his eyes as he came down on Garrett's pelvis. All eight inches of his lover's organ were buried in his ass. Seth had been with a few guys who were bigger, and many who were smaller, but Garrett Thompson felt just exactly right every time. He relished the feeling of fullness and completeness taking Garrett inside him gave him. Since the very first time when he was a teenager, Seth had always enjoyed the feel of a man inside him, but with Garrett there was a sense of wholeness and oneness that he had never felt before. Seth loved this man within him, and beneath him, more than he could ever have imagined possible. He marveled anew that he did not know what love was until this man showed him. Garrett lay with his eyes closed and his mouth open while he throbbed within the warm, snug confines of his lover's body. Seth began to raise himself up the hard joint.

"Ugh," Garrett felt Seth lift until only his head was yet within him, and then he sank back down.

"Mmm," Seth closed his eyes as Garrett filled him again. He rose up again and this time Garrett raised his hips to meet him as he came back down.

"Huh," Garrett thrust up into Seth again. Seth leaned on Garrett's ribs as he rode the bucking spear. His own unattended organ throbbed as it slapped on Garrett's sternum. Seth's precum smeared on Garrett's skin. Garrett looked at it lustfully as he thrust upward to meet Seth's downward movement.

"Oh, Gar, you feel so good in me," Seth increased his pace as he rode his man's iron hard cock.

"God, Seth," Garrett shook his head. They increased their tempo again and Garrett squeezed his eyes shut. "Ugh," he continued to meet his lover's pace. More and more precum leaked onto Garrett from Seth's untouched prick. Seth lowered his head and let his long silken black hair fall to his lover's chest. Seth looked to Garrett as the man beneath him stopped thrusting into him. Garrett broke his injuction and lowered his arms to lean up on his elbows. He looked intently into Seth's face with smouldering eyes.

"You know what I want," Garrett's voice was heavy with desire. Seth stopped riding his lover and sank down until he was fully impaled again. He put a hand to Garrett's face.

"And you shall have it, because I love you," Seth leaned down to share a deep, but quick kiss with the bigger man. Garrett took hold of Seth's thin sides and helped to lift him off of his rock hard crank. Seth turned around and laid down fully, on his back, on his lover's chest. Garrett put one arm around Seth and reached down to insert his bone back inside the smaller man. Garrett used his hips to push himself deep into Seth. The darker man closed his eyes and put his arms out to his sides. Seth completely relaxed and gave up all control to the man he loved. Garrett pulled back and began to thrust up into the man who lay atop him. He took hold of the one part of Seth that was not relaxed and just held up the big mast.

"Ugh," Seth had never tried this position before Garrett and he loved it nearly as much as Garrett did. Garrett was able to hit his prostate just right like this. "Oh, yeah, Gar. Fuck me," Seth moaned.

"I love you so much, my Seth," Garrett continued to hold Seth by the base of his cock. As much as Garrett wanted to stroke his lover's big dick, he knew he would make the smaller man come too quickly. With his free hand he rubbed Seth's defined chest.

"Ugh. My, God. So good, Gar," Seth felt his lover increase the pace of his thrusts up into him. "You are so gonna make me come."

"Me too, beautiful Seth," Garrett continued to buck his spear up inside his lover. "Will you come with me? Ugh. Come with me, my Seth."

"I'm close," Seth squeezed his eyes closed.

"So am I! Oh, God!," Garrett maintained his thrusts into the darker man's body. The closer he came to orgasm, the harder his dick became and the harder he rubbed on Seth's prostate. "Seth! Seth, I'm there! Ungh!" Garrett's entire body shook beneath his lover as he blew out deep inside the smaller man. He clung tightly to to his lover, with the hand that was not holding Seth's quivering, drooling penis. Garrett slowed his pace, but continued to buck his load up into Seth's ass. The rubbing, pulsing organ against his prostate pushed Seth over the edge.

"Haa!" Seth cried as his cum fountained out of his throbbing staff.

"Yeah! Ungh. Come with me!" Garrett continued to pump his seed up into his lover and moved his hand up to grasp Seth's cock properly.

"Ungh!" another thick stream of jizz sprayed out of Seth's weapon to land on his chest. Garrett stroked his trembling lover the rest of the way through his orgasm as he finished unloading deep within the smaller man. The big dark post pulsed in Garrett's hand and each time a good quantity of thick white cream poured forth. At last Seth's juice just oozed and Garrett continued to slowly and gently stroke him.

"Oh my God," Seth panted.

"Me too, Sweetness," Garrett held his lover tightly. Seth brought both of his arms to hold the arm that was wrapped around his chest. Garrett was yet hard, but motionless deep inside Seth. He just held Seth's still hard dripping bone in his hand.

"Stay inside me as long as you can," Seth rubbed his lover's arm. "I love it."

"I will," Garrett soothed. "You know I will." He closed his eyes and allowed himself to bask in the afterglow of their lovemaking while his lover, on his chest, did the same.


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

I will be forever grateful to my darling twin sister Liz for letting me co-author the E&O universe with her. Sis, writing with you is such a rewarding experience, I can't even express it.

Anyone who has not read **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading **Errors & Omissions**should go do so right now. Links to both stories are in my profile. Chapter 7 of Errors & Omissions is up and this story is doubly incredible through Edward's eyes. It may be material partially covered before, but it is completely different and completely riveting. Rush to read it, do not wait.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them. **

* * *

**Chapter 12: Desert Sands Part II**

8 Months Ago

The sun was high in the sky and the heat was on when they ventured forth from the al Qasimi estate. Nasir wore his white dishdasha and ghutra. Emmett wore a white polo shirt that fit him very snugly across his massive chest, and tan cargo shorts. Garrett was dressed the same with denim shorts. Seth wore a white V neck tee shirt under his black leather vest and denim shorts. They walked together across the sprawling drive toward the open bays of the eight car garage building.

"You know, Garrett, if you and Seth want to take any of the cars and run off yourselves anywhere, anytime, please feel free to do that," Nasir gestured.

"Thank you, Nasir. That's most kind," Garrett smiled.

"Except the Ferrari," Nasir pointed to a yellow 599 GTB Fiorano. "That's Kasim's car. But he rest of the cars are for the family. And the Maserati is mine. So any of those," he clarified.

"What do you think, Sweetness, the Rolls or the Bentley?" Garrett asked. Seth cocked his head as he took in the white Azure with the tan ragtop.

"I don't know," Seth pretended to mull it over. "We've ridden in the Rolls, so the Bentley I think."

Emmett walked into the garage to more closely inspect Nasir's slate gray Grancabrio convertible. "Damn, Nasi, this is beautiful," he admired.

"Do you like it?" Nasir smiled.

"I think I like it more than your SLR," Emmett answered.

"You must drive it before we go," Nasir declared. "If you like it, I will have it shipped home for you."

At that moment the voice over the loudspeaker from the mosque started up again.

"Oh my God! I meant to ask you about that. That scared the piss out of me this morning. What is that?" Seth demanded.

"It is the Al Huda Mosque on the corner of Sheikh Zayed Road. You've seen it. We've gone by it several times now," Nasir informed.

"But, what is that?" Seth asked again.

"Loudspeakers in the minarets. We are being called to prayer," Nasir stated.

"What is he saying exactly?" Garrett asked.

"God is most great," Nasir translated.

"What is he saying now?" Seth pursued.

"He says that four times. God is most great. I testify that there is no God except God," Nasir began to just directly translate. "I testify that there is no God except God. I testify that Muhammad is the messenger of God. I testify that Muhammad is the messenger of God. Come to prayer. Come to prayer. Come to success. Come to success. God is most great. God is most great. There is none worthy of worship except God," he finished with the silence.

"I would love to see the mosque," Emmett said.

"Oh, me too!" Seth agreed. "Can we?"

"Unfortunately, no. Non believers are not permitted in the mosque," Nasir stated. "Well, not this one anyway. There is one in Dubai. The Jumeirah Mosque. It is much bigger and prettier than Al Huda. That mosque alone has what they call an 'open doors, open minds' policy. I can take you there, but you will have to wear collared shirts with long sleeves and pants to go inside. Perhaps tomorrow, or the next day?"

"I would like that," Garrett agreed. Smiling Pankaj appeared during their conversation and Nasir gave him instruction in Arabic. He pulled a silver Mercedes Benz G55 AMG out of it's stall and opened all the doors again.

"We don't want the Rolls today?" Seth asked as they all climbed aboard.

"We can see better in this," Nasir gestured.

"When does the Bundeswehr want it back?" Garrett joked about the military looking German vehicle. Nasir only laughed as he took the wheel. Garrett sat behind him and their partners slid in beside them. Emmett and Nasir both put on their matching Luis Vuitton sunglasses.

Nasir drove them out of the neighborhood and turned right at Al Huda, just as they had to go to dinner last night. They went just past the airport and drove into ever narrower streets. It was clear they were entering an old section of the city. Nasir drove at speed between cars and buildings with inches to spare. More than once Emmett grabbed the handle over the door. By contrast, in the backseat, Seth made himself comfortable against Garrett, as was his habit. Garrett draped an arm lovingly over him and rubbed his chest absently through his tee shirt. Nasir was forced to slow down to a crawl as the streets were too crowded in the center of the old city.

Like a scene from Arabian Nights the fortress revealed itself on a square where the road opened up.

"Oh, wow," Emmett took it in. The massive sand colored stone fort had walls as high as Vatican City. A round tower rose in one corner. Huge wooden doors with metal spikes stood open to admit visitors.

"What is that, Nasir?" Garrett asked.

"Al Fahidi Fort. The largest in the Emirates. It guarded the landward approaches to the city in the seventeen hundreds. I just wanted to drive you by it," Nasir informed.

"Oh. What's that really pretty building across the way?" Seth pointed. The white and gold palace looking building stood behind gilt iron fence with military looking guards at the gate.

"That is the official offices of His Highness Sheikh al Maktoum, the Emir of Dubai, and Vice-President and Prime Minister of the Emirates," Nasir explained. He looked to the backseat just in time to see Seth casually raise his phone. A look of panic crossed Nasir's face. "Oh, no, Sethy!" he immediately stepped on the gas and drove them quickly away.

"What happened?" Seth was bewildered.

"Yeah, what happened?" Emmett joined.

"It is illegal to take a picture, or even point a camera at any of the Emir's homes or offices." Nasir revealed.

"Should I delete it?" Seth asked.

"Only if the police stop us," Nasir said as he drove on to another section of the city. There was parking along the river, called the Dubai Creek, and they all got out to explore further on foot. Nasir led them down small cramped passages packed on each side by great bulging sacks and baskets of spices. The smells that assailed their olfactory senses were incredible.

"This is the Spice Souk, as you can see, and smell," Nasir gestured around them.

"I'm seeing street signs in here," Emmett observed.

"These are streets, just far to narrow for a vehicle," Nasir stated. "Unless you are driving a camel." he smiled and reached to take Emmett's hand.

"Is this okay?" Emmett was taken aback.

"Very much okay. It does not at all mean the same thing here that it means to us," Nasir led the way.

"Well, good," Garrett took Seth's hand.

"It just amazes me that I can hold your hand and people will think nothing of it, but if they knew I loved you it would be a huge problem," Emmett voiced his feelings.

"I know, it makes no sense," Nasir agreed. They passed from the spices, down a wider lane and into a covered one.

The moment they stepped into the covered lane, their eyes were dazzled.

"The gold souk," Nasir made a sweeping gesture with his free hand.

"Holy crap," Emmett said with wide eyes. "I've never seen so much gold!"

"And you never will again," Nasir stated. "You will find nothing less than eighteen karat gold here," he added. There were three hundred small shops down this covered street and another that bisected it in the center. Their windows were solid with countless necklaces and bracelets of every style and design. They walked slowly down the passage.

"There must be tonnes of gold between these two streets," Garrett estimated. Seth paused and stepped closer to one shop window.

"Oh, this is pretty," Seth put his finger on the glass.

"It is," Garrett agreed. They all walked on until they emerged on the other end. Nasir held Emmett's hand and continued into another souk.

"Here you will find just about everything," Nasir led the way.

"A computer store, Sweetness," Garrett gestured. "You've been talking about a new laptop."

"Oh, yeah," Seth nodded.

"You wanna look?" Emmett asked.

"C'mon, Sethy," Nasir reached for his hand as well. "You won't find a better price anywhere."

"I'll catch up to you. I'm just going to pop into this luggage store," Garrett gestured. "I'm right behind you."

"Okay, Gar," Seth smiled as Garrett gave his hand a squeeze and then watched him walk into the luggage shop. There was much to peruse, once they entered the computer shop, and Seth did not notice Garrett slip right back out of the other store.

Emmett stood over Seth as he played with a laptop that was quite thin and lightweight. It was barely five minutes when Garrett appeared at their side, hands in his pockets. Nasir stood out in the narrow street talking in Arabic on his cell. Seth looked to his partner who had no suitcase in tow.

"You didn't find one?" Seth asked.

"Nothing matched our set," Garrett gave a shrug. "Oh, look at this one with the big screen," he headed over to it. Seth narrowed his eyes as he watched his lover a moment. Something was not as it seemed. Then he furrowed his brow. Garrett did not keep secrets from him. Seth shook his head and let it go.

* * *

The sun was low on the horizon when they all headed out for the night. The Mercedes truck waited in the drive for them, as they would need it where they were going. Pankaj, Vijay and Ashok had gone ahead to make ready for them. Nasir wore his white dishdasha and ghutra again. Emmett carried an overnight bag for them both. He wore his cargo shorts and a very tight black tank top with a white short sleeved shirt, worn open, over it. Garrett wore his jean shorts, and dark gray Henley and a matching thin knit skull cap. Seth wore a white Henley with the sleeves scrunched up and custom matching dark tan safari vest and shorts. A dark brown leather belt secured his vest and, along with his sandals, just barely satisfied his leather requirement. Garrett carried an overnight bag for them as well. Emmett looked at Seth and saw only the fabrics.

"Uh-oh!" Emmett was wide eyed.

"Belt," Seth was flat.

"Oh. Shew! That was close," Emmett teased.

"Shut up," Seth elbowed him playfully in the ribs. Emmett held his ribs and laughed.

"Are we ready to go?" Nasir opened the rear door for the bags and they four climbed aboard.

It was a drive like the night before. They headed down into Dubai and then East into the desert. The perfectly paved road continued straight into nothingness. There were only endless dunes of sand in all directions as far as the eye could see. Then, with no reason apparent to the men foreign to the place, Nasir turned off the road and drove into the dunes.

"Are we ready for our night in the desert?" Nasir asked.

"Where are we sleeping?" Seth asked.

"Tents," Nasir answered. "One for each of us. I mean, one for you two and one for us. Big, nice tents, though. Tonight we are Bedouin."

Half a mile and out of sight of the road they came to where the Sprinter van was parked. Nasir pulled up near it. A large carpet had been spread out on the sand behind the van with large pillows scattered around it. A huge galvanized tub sat next to the carpet filled with beer and ice. Pankaj and Ashok were present, but Sanjiv was missing. Pankaj busied himself putting up what amounted to tiki torches while Ashok prepared trays of food to serve from the open back of the van. Nasir stepped out of his sandals and walked onto the carpet.

"Come, be comfortable," Nasir sat down crossed legged.

"Where are the tents?" Seth asked as he followed.

"Another location. We will go there later," Nasir dismissed. Emmett and Garrett also sat down. They sat crossed legged like Nasir did. Emmett took a place close enough that he could touch his toes to Nasir's toes. Nasir felt that and gave Emmett a broad, grateful smile. Emmett smiled lovingly back. Ashok brought them the kind of beers they each drank and a sparkling water for Nasir. Seth stretched out and reclined in the cushions next to Garrett.

"Where is Sanjiv? I thought he was with them," ever observant Seth asked as he took a swig of his Heineken.

"He went to see to the tents," Nasir gave a completely plausible answer. "Sethy, I want you to be comfortable so when I tell you this, I don't want you to move. It's just us anyway and I think your little feet are very cute."

"I hear a 'but' coming," Seth spoke.

"We don't ever point the soles of our feet at another person," Nasir explained. "It's just us, so no one cares, but just so you know." Nasir watched his two servants carefully. Once both their backs were turned he grabbed Emmett's beer and took a swig. Emmett smiled and held it between them and readily available should Nasir want to do that again.

"Okay," Seth wiggled his toes and took another drink of his beer.

"Where did you get this?" Garrett asked as he ran his finger along Seth's brown leather belt.

"That place where I get all my custom work done. I was going to forgo the shirt under the vest, but I didn't think that would work here," Seth answered.

"We would have liked that, but it would not have worked here," Nasir confirmed.

"Why do you ask, Honey?" Seth asked.

"I was just thinking, I know what would complete that outfit perfectly," Garrett spoke with complete calm.

"What?" Seth bit.

"This," Garrett was ever so casual as he pulled the large heavy gold necklace from his pocket that Seth had noticed earlier in the day in the gold souk. Seth gave a stricken wide eyed gasp.

"Oh, wow, Garrett," Emmett said as Garrett secured the big necklace around his lover's neck.

"Gar," Seth looked at his lover with awe and love and devotion clear in his eyes. He grabbed Garrett and clung to him. Garrett smiled and held his little partner just as tightly.

"Seth Clearwater at a loss for words. Good thing I was sitting down," Emmett quipped and took a swig of his beer.

"You love me," Seth spoke into Garrett's chest. Garrett gave a chuckle.

"You already knew that," Garrett smoothed his hand over Seth's tied back silken hair.

"I love you too," Seth added, still into Garrett's chest.

"And I know that, Sweetness," Garrett kissed the top of Seth's head.

"You knew about that, didn't you?" Emmett asked Nasir. The Arab gave a sheepish smile.

"I don't keep secrets," Garrett spoke, "from Nasir."

"Garrett is my partner in my crimes," Nasir conceded. Pankaj and Ashok broughts trays of food for them, along with linen napkins. Emmett followed Nasir's lead and took what looked like a heavy fried biscuit.

"What is this, Nasi?" Emmett asked.

"Kafta'qrass maqlieh," Nasir answered with a grin.

"Yeah, Emmy," Seth took one also and rolled his eyes. "I mean, obviously."

"It's a meat patty made with Lamb, then breaded and fried. It's good," Nasir finally informed. Emmett took a bite.

"Oh, it is good," Emmett agreed. This was followed by another traditional dish that could be consumed as finger foods. Emmett needed a second beer fairly quickly and Nasir snuck swigs of that one too.

Their nibbling, and drinking, was interrupted by the sound of motors.

"Is someone coming?" Seth had just time to ask before two sand colored jeeps came quickly over a near dune and pulled to a stop by the Mercedes SUV. The Americans were only mildly concerned.

"Oh, no! La, Allah!" until Nasir said that.

"Nasi, what is it?" Emmett's protective instinct was immediately triggered by his lover's response to these new arrivals.

"Who are these men?" Seth asked.

"Security Police. I must go talk to them," Nasir rose as the four men climbed out of their jeeps. They all wore dark green long sleeved uniform shirts and pants with broad epaulettes. Matching berets adorned their heads and holstered handguns sat on their hips. The clear leader began to shout in Arabic. Nasir walked toward them, talking fast and holding his hands up.

"I do not like the look of this," Emmett stated. Seth was quick to observe Pankaj and Ashok who went to kneel in the sand at the open back of the van.

"I don't either," Seth agreed. The ranking officer, in Nasir's face, repeatedly gestured toward them and the big tub of iced beer. Nasir continued to talk fast and gestured just as much. Emmett did not at all like the gruff tone of the officer, and even less the pleading tone of his lover. He rose to his feet.

"Emmett," Garrett cautioned.

"Emmy, come back!" Seth hissed. Emmett walked toward the military looking men with a deliberate smile and also held his hands up. Seth and Garrett stood up.

"Hey, guys, sorry for whatever the trouble is," Emmett struck a friendly tone. "I'm sure we can work this out."

This only seemed to make the officer in Nasir's face the more angry. He shouted, still in Arabic, and shoved Nasir in the shoulder.

"Hey!" Emmett could not, and would not, stand for anyone putting their hands on his loved ones. It did not matter who it was. The officer reacted strongly and shouted at him with his hand on his holster. The other three put their hands on their holsters as well. Garrett, with Seth clutching his arm, came forward slowly.

"No, Emmett, please. Don't raise your voice. It only provokes them," Nasir warned.

"What's going on, Nasi?" Emmett asked as calmly as he could.

"I have brought alcohol into the desert," Nasir said plainly.

"But we're Americans drinking it," Seth protested. "We're all Americans. Does he understand me? Tell him that."

"I did tell him that. It does not seem to matter," Nasir said. The officer began to shout in Arabic again and gesture threateningly toward all of them. Nasir took up again as well for a long moment. Seth picked up that the man was now gesturing toward the jeeps and the SUV. He was the more concerned. At last Nasir looked to Emmett.

"He says we must go with them," Nasir gestured. "Garrett can drive the truck. The keys are in it."

"Nasi!" Emmett grabbed for Nasir's arm and the lead officer shouted and shoved his hand away from Nasir.

"Okay, okay, take it easy," Emmett held his hands up again. "Everybody wants to co-operate. Nasi, where are you going?"

"I must go with them. Garrett, follow the lead jeep. You are Americans. You will probably be okay," Nasir instructed.

"Nasi! What about you?!" Emmett was finding it hard to contain himself. Nasir turned toward the lead jeep and the officer who had done all the shouting shoved him again.

"Hey! You don't have to shove him like that!" Emmett shouted. His hands involuntarily curled into powerful fists.

"Emmett," Garrett pulled on Emmett, but had no power to move the bigger, stronger man. Seth moved around in front of Emmett and pushed on him with his whole body. Even then Emmett would not be budged.

"Emmy, please! You'll only make it worse!" Seth pleaded.

"Emmett, we must get in the car," Garrett spoke calmly. Emmett at last relented and they walked quickly to the G55. Garrett took the wheel and Emmett sat beside him. Seth sat in back and held onto the back of the driver's seat. Nasir was placed in the back of the lead jeep. The head Security Police officer stood and faced backward for the drive holding the windshield with one hand and his holster with the other. Garrett drove up behind them and the caravan took off across the open desert, with the second jeep following last. Emmett sat rigidly upright, holding the seat and dashboard as he did so. He did not take his eyes off his lover in the back of the lead jeep.

"Are we going further into the desert?" Seth asked with trepidation.

"It seems like it, yeah," Emmett had the same thought. This did not bode well.

"There must be a substation out here," Garrett stated. Seth and Emmett did not buy that for one second. They followed through and over dunes for over a mile. Then there appeared, among the dunes, what looked like a small Bedouin encampment. There were three tall tents and a large carpet on the sand in the very center of them. The Sprinter van they just left behind was here, along with another truck.

"How did they get here?" Seth spoke his thought.

"What the hell is going on?" Emmett added. The lead jeep stopped and Garrett pulled up behind them as Nasir and the officers jumped out. Emmett was first out of the car and followed closely by Seth and Garrett. Nasir stood with the two officers and all three wore broad smiles.

"Welcome to our desert camp," Nasir spread his arms. Emmett wore a face of incredulity like he never had before in his life.

"Nasi, what the hell?!" Emmett exclaimed.

"These men all work for my company. This is Afzal, Dayyan," Nasir gestured to the smiling men from the second jeep, "Najib and Hassan. These are their reserve army uniforms, not the uniform of the Security Police. But I knew you wouldn't know that." Nasir then spoke to them in Arabic. He shook their hands and kissed each one on both cheeks. They smiled and waved as they climbed into their borrowed army jeeps and drove away into the night.

"This is like an episode of that Scare Tactics show," Seth spoke quietly.

"Yes, Sethy. This is just like that," Nasir still wore his big grin.

"I don't find that show funny!" Seth shouted.

"Okay," Emmett made a face and nodded. "We got punked. You got jokes, Nasi," he took a slow deep breath and let go of the tension in his body. Garrett stood by with his hands in his pockets and the slightest hint of a smirk on his face. Seth looked to him and his eyes went even wider. He sucked in long, loud, terrible gasp.

"You knew!" Seth pointed an accusing finger at his partner. Garrett's expression changed to one of panic.

"You knew about this!" Seth said again.

"Sweetness-" Garrett began.

"Don't you call me Sweetness!" Seth shouted.

"Oh, dear. You're on your own next time, Nasir," Garrett remained calm.

"I'm sorry, Garrett. It's not his fault, Sethy," Nasir spoke.

"No, it's not," Seth agreed. "It's your fault, and you sucked him into your evil scheme. Now I'm mad at both of you. In fact, I don't think I like you anymore!"

"It's okay, Seth," Emmett put his arm around the little diva. "It was all in fun. No harm done," he rubbed the slender shoulder.

"Not, yet," Seth folded his arms across his chest and glared at Nasir. Sanjiv and Ashok came out to them bearing the traditional greeting of small cups of strong coffee and fresh dates. Seth saw his opportunity and took a handful of the dates. One of which hit Nasir square in the center of his chest two seconds later.

The lead jeep had taken a long roundabout path to reach the camp, which gave Pankaj and Ashok enough time to pack up the big carpet and pillows and lay it down again here before they arrived. They made themselves comfortable on the pillows and carpet, just as they had before. Pankaj brought them beers and Emmett downed half of his in one swig.

"Who's coming for us next? The Navy?" Seth threw another date that hit Nasir on his shoulder.

"My hand to Allah," Nasir held his right palm to the sky, "if anyone else comes, it is not my doing," he then placed his hand over his heart. Sanjiv and Ashok brought plates and utensils and more linen napkins. They brought trays of food beginning with chilled stuffed mussels. This was followed by swordfish on skewers, stuffed roast baby lamb, cold chicken with a spicy ground walnut sauce, crisply roasted little larks on skewers, stuffed artichokes and eggplant, and a cucumber salad. There was food for an army and Nasir alone enjoyed a couple of larks. Sweet nut pastries followed with more strong coffee. Many torches stood around them illuminating their dinner and more stood around the camp.

Seth kept a supply of dates at hand, and when he ran out, asked for more. He did not eat one of them. Emmett had his appetite and ate his fill, but he was noticeably quiet throughout the meal. Nasir kept an eye on him, but did not press. They shared beers and smiles, but no words. After dinner they just reclined and relaxed. Until Seth sat up.

"I have to pee. Oh! I have to pee," Seth realized fully where they were.

"We are in the desert. Pee where you like," Nasir was casual.

"Um. Okay," Seth followed that thought to it's natural conclusion. "What do I do if I don't have to pee?"

Nasir could not help himself. "We are in the desert," he gave a shrug.

"What!?" Seth was beside himself.

"You did say there would be facilities," Garrett attempted to defuse the situation.

"There is a portable toilet behind that tent," Nasir pointed to the tent that stood slightly further from the other two. He ducked away just in time for the date to hit him in the side of his head. Seth stood up.

"Do you think you should try to be funny with me?!" Seth shouted with his fists on his narrow hips. "I should piss on you!" With that, he marched behind the nearest tent.

"Which tent is ours?" Emmett asked.

"Which would you like?" Nasir asked. "Ashok," he called and gave instructions in Arabic. The young Indian retrieved the bags from the back of the G55. Emmett did not particularly like being waited on hand and foot by a servant and took their bag from the young man.

"Thanks, I got it," Emmett was polite. Ashok only smiled and moved to place Garrett and Seth's bag in their tent. Emmett walked to the second tent, moved the tall heavy flap aside and went inside.

"I have my own set of problems this evening, but I think you can see he is upset," Garrett spoke quietly.

"Yes, I do," Nasir admitted. "And I'm sorry I made trouble for you, Garrett."

"Seth will require some soothing, but he'll get past it. Let's we not provoke him any further though," Garrett advised.

"Yes," Nasir agreed with a nod.

Emmett emerged from the tent he had claimed for himself and his partner and walked around it out of sight. He put his hands in his pockets and walked twenty feet out in the sand. Emmett just stood deep in thought and stared out into the dunes illuminated only by moonlight. He wanted some quiet time to think. He did not get it, but the intrusion was more than welcome. Seth was stealthy in his approach and Emmett was distracted enough not to notice him until he appeared right in front of him. His best friend moulded himself to the front of Emmett's body as the smaller man's arms encircled his waist.

"I'm so mad at him," Seth said with the side of his face pressed into Emmett's sternum. Emmett held Seth around his shoulders.

"Don't be, Sweetie. I'm actually glad he did it," Emmett revealed.

"Well, I'm not! I was really scared, Emmy," Seth held Emmett tighter. "And how did he expect you to feel, watching him be taken away, watching that brute get rough with him?"

"That was hard, when that guy shoved him, that was hard," Emmett confirmed. He closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath against the emotions that image envoked.

"How could you not be upset?" Seth wiped a tear.

"You know what? I'm not, Sweetie," Emmett rubbed the back of Seth's head with his big hand. "It really opened my eyes to what it's like here."

"It was thoughtless and heartless and cruel," Seth stated with conviction.

"He was just pulling a prank, Sweetie. You know he didn't mean to be cruel," Emmett said. "And now we see."

"This kind of thing could really happen to him anytime, for no reason at all," Seth hit the nail right on the head.

"Exactly," Emmett rubbed the slender shoulder.

"Oh, Emmy, how could you not be afraid for him? I am," Seth stated.

"I am too," Emmett agreed. Seth wiped his face again and stepped back from Emmett as they were joined by Nasir. Emmett and Seth turned toward the contrite Arab.

"Sethy," Nasir began.

"No," Seth held up a hand. "Talk to him," he walked past Nasir and headed back around the tent into the camp. Nasir and Emmett watched him go. Nasir looked at last to Emmett. He stepped up to his big strong partner and put a hand lovingly on his huge bicep. Emmett was clearly more upset than he realized.

"I have upset you, Emmett. For that I am very sorry," Nasir spoke softly.

"No, Nasi, you didn't upset me," Emmett took his lover's hand. "Opened my eyes, is what you did. I didn't see before, but I do now."

"What do you see, Habibi?" Nasir asked.

"I thought this place was so beautiful," Emmett thought out loud.

"Now you think it is not?" Nasir kept his voice neutral.

"You have talked about being taken into the desert before," Emmett took both of Nasir's hands in his, "but I did not really, fully realize, until I saw it happening with my own eyes, what a very real possibility that is here. Nasi, I was so afraid for you. I am, so afraid for you. My God, if the wrong person just saw me holding your hands like this, the way I look at you, or the way you look at me."

"I should have thought about that, Habibi. I am so sorry," Nasir was sincere.

"No," Emmett shook his head. "I'm not sorry, and I don't want you to be sorry either. You made it very real for me and I am glad of that." Emmett just stood and looked into the soft brown remorseful eyes a moment. He put one hand to Nasir's face. "I will never have the words to express to you, how much you mean to me, Nasir bin Omar al Qasimi."

Nasir put his hand over Emmett's on his face. "That is exactly how I feel, Emmett. This did hurt you, and I can see it. For that I will forever be sorry."

"Oh, Nasi," Emmett grabbed his lover and held him to his chest with his arms around his shoulders. "I love you so much."

"I love you, Habibi," Nasir held Emmett tightly.

"The hardest part was when that guy shoved you," Emmett squeezed his eyes shut. "My God, I, I," he stammered, "when I thought that guy was going to hurt you. Shit, Nasi. I would rather die than let someone hurt you," Emmett held Nasir's head to his own. "Nobody hurts the people I love. Especially you, Nasi. Especially you," Emmett took a deep breath. "I was so ready to jump that guy, the one that shoved you. I was ready to take them all on. But I knew it would just make things worse for you." Emmett held Nasir even tighter. "God."

"Do you know how it makes me feel to know that you would fight for me?" Nasir spoke softly. Emmett pulled back and held Nasir's head in his hands as he looked into his eyes.

"I would die for you," Emmett whispered.

"I want to kiss you so badly right now, but-" Nasir began.

"I know. Not here," Emmett let go of Nasir and took his hand. "C'mon," Emmett led the way back around their tent.

Garrett had not moved and sat in his place on the big carpet. He held his lover who leaned against him. Emmett led Nasir by the hand back to them. They kicked off their sandals and sat back down together. From the looks on their faces it was clear this episode was over. Garrett breathed a sigh of relief. He was fully prepared to consider the matter closed. His partner was not. Smiling Ashok rushed Emmett another beer which he handed to Nasir as soon as the young Indian's back was turned.

"Nasir, you are my best friend, and I love you like my own brother," Garrett began.

"I feel exactly the same, Garrett. Except I love you far more than my brother," Nasir stated.

"Now, having said that, I must add, in all candor," Garrett continued, "if you pull me into one of these schemes again, I will be the one taking you into the desert."

"I have learned my lesson. Believe me," Nasir held up his hands. They talked comfortably and had several more beers. Each of them stepped behind a tent to take a piss in the sand more than once. Sanjiv was dismissed for the night and took the van to return to the house. Nasir had planned it so that the two servants left to see to them during the night and in the morning were Pankaj and Ashok. The third tent was for them. It was just one of many reasons why the band of al Qasimi servants liked Nasir the best.

"Okay, I really can't stand it any more. If we don't get in our tent right now, I'm just gonna climb on you right here," Emmett gave Nasir a leer.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Emmett," Garrett agreed. "Ready, Sweetness?"

Seth stood and took Garrett's hand as he got up to follow. "Night," Seth did not look back.

"Night, boys," Garrett gave a wave. There was one thing Nasir al Qasimi was more afraid of than the Security Police, more afraid of than even his father. That one thing was a little Native American named Seth Clearwater. He knew the weight Seth's disapproval carried with Emmett. He knew, in the beginning, that disapproval could have cost him Emmett. Nasir was sure that was not possible now, but he loved his partner's best friend. It saddened him that he had not only upset Emmett, but was the cause of discord between them all. Emmett stood up and held out his hand.

"C'mon, sexy," Emmett smiled. "I need to show you how much you mean to me."

"Do you think Seth will forgive me?" Nasir stayed seated and just looked up at his lover.

"Not tonight, probably, but he will," Emmett said. It was clear he was not concerned about it. He opened his palm slightly to indicate he was waiting. Nasir smiled and took Emmett's hand as he rose. They slipped into their sandals and crossed the short distance of sand to their tent. Emmett held aside the flap for them as they entered and Nasir tied it closed behind them. Within was a battery operated lamp on a table with a large pitcher of water and bowl, several hand towels, and their bag. There were two carved wooden benches and a bed made of a thick soft rug and numerous pillows. A contemporary sheet and blanket had been added for a small measure of modern comfort. Emmett slowly and carefully slid Nasir's ghutra, igal, and taqiyah off his head and set them on the table. Nasir made a face as Emmett ran his fingers through his hair.

"I must look awful," Nasir surmised.

"Not to me you don't," Emmett stated. He started to unbutton the dishdasha. Nasir pushed the open white button shirt off of Emmett's shoulders. Emmett started to pull up on the dishdasha at the same time as Nasir pulled up on his tank top.

"No! Me first," Emmett protested. Nasir complied and let Emmett pull the long white garment off over his head. Emmett carefully laid it down on one of the benches.

"Now may I pull off your tank?" Nasir was impatient.

"No," Emmett said simply as he knelt in front of Nasir. He put his hands on Nasir's thighs over the loose thin fabric of the pajama like pants. He leaned forward and nuzzled into Nasir's crotch, against the lengthening penis. Emmett leaned back after a moment and looked up at Nasir. He ran a hand up the furry torso to palm a firm pec. "Have I told you how hot you are in your native clothes?"

Nasir smiled down on Emmett. "I think you might have mentioned it."

"I especially like," Emmett looked back to Nasir's crotch where the waking serpent was now obvious, "these sirwal pants." Emmett began to slowly lower them off Nasir's hips. "Cause they're loose and almost thin enough I can see through them, and you don't wear anything under them," Emmett lowered the sirwal to the point where only the protrusion of Nasir's dick held them up. Were the Arab's pubes not heavily trimmed down, they would have spilled over the waistband.

"Sirwal and pants are redundant," Nasir smiled.

"Whatever," Emmett shook his head as he pulled the sirwal further down. "I don't care," Emmett watched with rapt attention as the long Arabic bone began to be revealed. Nasir's mostly hard cock was trapped by the waistband of the sirwal as Emmett inched it down. Emmett leaned in to kiss the dark snake reverently on it's back, before he pulled the pants down far enough for the still hardening joint to swing up at him.

"Oh, yeah," Emmett let the sirwal fall to Nasir's ankles. Nasir put one hand on Emmett's head as he stepped out of them. Emmett raised a hand to cup Nasir's heavily trimmed scrotum. He leaned in and just gave a lick across the serpent's eye. Nasir's cock gave a jump and Emmett gave a smirk.

"Does he like that?" Emmett asked playfully.

"He wants more," Nasir answered. Emmett wrapped his hand around the now fully hard cock with great care. Nasir's foreskin did not fully roll off of his head without help and Emmett loved the look of it. He pulled to roll more of Nasir's foreskin over his head and stuck his tongue inside the sleeve. Nasir closed his eyes and let his head drop back as Emmett's velvet tongue moved around his head inside his foreskin. Emmett then pulled his hand down to roll the skin completely off Nasir's head. He licked and lipped at Nasir's exposed head for a moment and then went down on him.

"Ugh," Nasir felt Emmett take him in his throat. "Habibi." The embrace of Emmett's mouth and throat, and the gentle movement of Emmett's tongue on his cum tube was exquisite. Emmett slowly drew his mouth up the long shaft to catch a breath through his nose. He began to suck Nasir slowly and deeply.

"Ugh," Nasir ran his fingers through Emmett's short hair as his lover's mouth moved on his cock. He looked down on Emmett, still in tank and shorts. "Stop now," Nasir bid. When his lover paid him no mind Nasir took hold of Emmett's head. "Okay, okay, stop now," he slowly eased Emmett off of his throbbing penis. "You do this to me all the time."

"What?" Emmett looked up at the darker man.

"You get me naked, and start to make love to me, and you are still dressed," Nasir complained. Emmett gave a grin and stood up. He took hold of his tank top and was about to peel it off when Nasir grasped his head. Nasir pulled their faces together until their lips almost met.

"Did I not tell you that I wanted to kiss you?" Nasir spoke against Emmett's mouth.

"Um," Emmett swallowed audibly. "I think you did."

Nasir shoved Emmett so that he fell backwards onto the bed of rugs and pillows. Emmett leaned up on his elbows as his naked lover moved to straddle him. He licked his lips in great anticipation as the closely trimmed bearded face drew closer. They opened their mouths to each other and Emmett welcomed his lover's forceful tongue. Nasir pushed Emmett down flat on his back as he took his mouth hungrily. He grasped Emmett's tank top and ripped it down the center.

"Hmm!" Emmett exclaimed into Nasir's mouth as he felt his tank get torn from his body. His own hard cock gave a jump in his shorts. Nasir broke the kiss and moved his mouth down to Emmett's now exposed broad chest. He moved his hips back to give his hands access to Emmett's shorts as he attached his lips to his lover's right nipple.

"I love when you kiss me like that, Nasi," Emmett sighed as his lover caressed his nipple with his tongue. Nasir made quick work of the button and zipper on Emmett's shorts and only took his mouth from the prone man's smooth chest to yank the shorts and boxers from Emmett's legs. Emmett brought his feet up to plant them flat on the soft rug on either side of Nasir. Nasir knelt between Emmett's legs and ran his hands down the inside of the hairy thighs.

"This is what I wanted," Nasir cupped Emmett's heavy stones in one hand and took hold of the big hard dick with the other. He leaned over Emmett and ran his tongue up along the sensitive side of Emmett's cock to his already leaking head. He gave Emmett a stroke and more precum oozed from the wet slit. "Mmm. Yes," Nasir ran his tongue slowly through Emmett's deep slit.

"That feels good, Baby," Emmett put a hand to Nasir's face. Nasir gave a grin and took his lover's cock in his mouth.

"Ugh," Emmett felt his every thick inch sink down the darker man's throat. Nasir's lips were stretched wide as they met his lover's pubes. He just as slowly pulled his mouth back up and off of Emmett.

"See how much better it is when we are both naked?" Nasir smiled. Emmett fingered the still intact strap of his tank top.

"Naked enough, I guess," Emmett gave a grin. Nasir gave a chuckle and reached for their bag. He pulled the small half empty bottle of baby oil from the bag.

"Oh, does my lover want inside me?" Emmett asked. Nasir looked at Emmett intently and slowly shook his head. Emmett's smile faded. He furrowed his brow.

"I don't understand," Emmett said.

"I want you inside me," Nasir spoke reverently.

"Oh! Um, okay," Emmett said. Nasir laid down next to Emmett and put his hand on his face. He gave Emmett a soft, loving kiss on his lips.

"I want you to take me, Emmett," Nasir whispered. "I want you to make me belong to you the way you belong to me," Nasir rubbed Emmett's cheek with his thumb. Emmett reached his hand to Nasir's face.

"I don't want to hurt you, Baby," Emmett was apprehensive.

"If you hurt me, stop," Nasir gave a shrug. Emmett smiled at his lover a moment.

"Gives me an excuse to lick that hot, and admittedly very fuckable ass," Emmett gave a smirk.

"You don't need an excuse to lick my ass," Nasir settled onto his stomach and rested the side of his face on his forearms. Emmett rose and settled himself on his stomach between Nasir's wide spread legs. He took hold of the Arab's furry ass and kneaded the firm buns.

"Oh, yeah. So sexy," Emmett leaned in to plant a wet kiss on each cheek. He spread Nasir's cheeks apart and looked on his prize.

"Ugh," Nasir moaned and closed his eyes as the warm wet tongue drew through his damp crack. Emmett liked the dark hair in his lover's ass as he washed his tongue over his hole.

"I do like this ass," Emmett murmured as he lapped at Nasir's hole.

"Yeah, Habibi, lick me," Nasir squirmed in the pillows. "Hoh!" Naisr raised his head as the strong tongue penetrated him. "Oh, Allah! Are you fucking me with your tongue? That feels so good!" Nasir put his forehead down again and pushed his hips back against Emmett's face. Emmett held the furry cheeks apart and probed as deeply within his lover's body with his tongue as he could.

"Ugh," Nasir loved the feel of Emmett's tongue as it moved in and out of him. "Yeah," Nasir sighed. Emmett reached for the baby oil and poured some into his palm. He rubbed his hands together.

"Try to relax now, Baby," Emmett very carefully eased his index finger inside Nasir.

"Mmm. That actually feels good," Nasir spoke softly. Then the finger reached his prostate. Nasir lifted his head with a gasp. "Oh!"

Emmett slowly pulled his finger from Nasir's hole. He gently slapped his lover's right cheek. "Roll over now," Emmett bid.

"Okay," Nasir did so. He bent his knees and planted his feet flat on the rug on either side of Emmett like Emmett had done. "Like this?"

"Yeah. No, wait," Emmett grabbed several pillows. "Lift up," Emmett instructed. He placed two pillows under Nasir's butt and one under his shoulders. Nasir pulled two more to place behind his head. Emmett poured more oil into his hand.

"This is much better," Emmett eased the finger back inside Nasir as he took hold of the Arab's hard cock and held it up. Emmett licked his way up Nasir's leaking pole as he massaged his prostate.

"Ugh. Habibi," Nasir moaned as he was stimulated from within and without. Emmett gave a wet kiss on the serpent's drooling eye and took Nasir in his mouth. Nasir's eyes went wide as Emmett began to suck him with the same rhythm the finger moved inside him.

"Ugh. Now I know why you tell me not to suck you so much when I do that. Allah!" Nasir's eyes rolled back in his head. He had no idea it this could feel this good. Then Emmett took him down his throat.

"Em-Emmett," Nasir's entire body quivered. "Hah, uh, Emmett," Nasir was very suddenly much too close to the edge. He grasped Emmett's head and eased him up off of his straining cock.

"Too good?" Emmett asked when his mouth came free. Nasir fought to catch his breath.

"You have me so close! When you rub me inside and swallow like that around my cock. Allah, I almost came," Nasir informed. "Put your cock in me now!"

"You're not quite ready yet. My dick is a little bigger than my finger," Emmett smiled.

"Your dick is a lot bigger than your finger," Nasir agreed. He felt Emmett add a second finger within him. "Umm," Nasir put his head back and closed his eyes as his lover prepared him. Nasir's now unattended bone throbbed above his abdomen. Emmett kissed and licked Nasir's big nuts in their closely trimmed sac.

When he felt Nasir was as ready as he could make him, he sat up and poured oil on himself. Nasir watched as Emmett stroked himself and made his big dick as slick as possible.

"Put that where it belongs," Nasir bid. Emmett scooted up close to Nasir. Propped on his pillows Nasir was at just the right height and angle.

"Okay, Nasi, take a deep breath and relax," Emmett instructed. He placed the head of his prick at Nasir's relaxed and stretched hole. "It's probably gonna hurt a little at first. I'll go real slow, okay?" Emmett wanted his lover to be as comfortable as possible.

"I want this, Habibi," Nasir was sincere.

"I know, Baby. I want this to be good for both of us," Emmett slowly began to push himself into Nasir's body. Nasir was relaxed and had been prepared, but no man is ever fully ready for a big dick their first time. Nasir arched his back and rasped in a sharp breath as his muscle stretched around Emmett's head. Emmett froze with just his head inside Nasir.

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked. Nasir took several deep breaths.

"My big beautiful American lover has a big dick," Nasir took another deep breath. "But I did not fully understand how big until you put it inside me."

"I'm not really inside you yet," Emmett gave a grin. "Are you ready for more?" he asked. Nasir just nodded and Emmett ever so slowly pushed more of himself inside his lover's virgin hole. Emmett closed his eyes as he very carefully slid almost half of his thick cock inside Nasir.

"Ugh. My God, Nasi," Emmett exclaimed.

"I know," Nasir's own dick remained rock hard on his abdomen. "Huh. You are so big. Let me get used to you," Nasir put his head back.

"I won't move until you say so," Emmett could not help the flex his dick gave in the tight embrace of his lover's body. Nasir gasped at that.

"Sorry. I can't help it. You feel so good," Emmett stated.

"Now I know how it feels for you to have me inside you. It is wonderful, Emmett," Nasir spoke with awe. "More! Give me more. I want all of you!"

"Okay," Emmett very slowly pushed further into Nasir. "Ugh. Damn!"

Nasir arched his back again with the growing feeling of fullness as Emmett's thick length was seated inside him. "Huh! Allah!"

"Ugh. My God. You're so tight, Nasi. Are you okay?"

"I am better than okay," Nasir shook his head. "Emmett, I love you so much," he reached to Emmett's abdomen, as that was all he could reach. "I have wanted to feel you inside me. Thank you," a tear escaped his eye.

"Baby," Emmett reached to wipe away the tear. "Don't cry, Nasi. I love you too, with all my heart, I do."

"Fuck me, Habibi. Claim my soul as I do yours," Nasir looked up at Emmett with lust filled eyes.

"Okay, Nasi," Emmett pulled back slowly and pushed in again. "Guh. My God, Baby," Emmett pulled back and pushed in again a little faster. "Shit do you feel good. Don't let me hurt you."

Nasir's eyes flashed wide as his lover's big prick bushed past his prostate. "Hoh," he sucked in a deep breath as Emmett pushed back into him and brushed against his prostate again. "Hoh. Al hamdu lillah!"

"Yeah. Me too," Emmett said as he moved his big bone in the tight slick confines of his lover's body. "Can I go faster?"

"Yes, go faster," Nasir begged. "Yes!" he cried as Emmett did. The faster the big dick brushed against his prostate the better it felt. Emmett lowered his head and closed his eyes as he pumped himself in his lover's ass.

"Ha, yah," Nasir threw his arms out from his sides as Emmett thrust into him. Emmett looked down on Nasir's enraptured face and could not resist. He leaned down over Nasir and covered his mouth with his own. Nasir grasped the back of Emmett's head with one hand and ran the other down the broad muscular back as Emmett took his mouth with the same passion that he took his ass. Nasir whimpered into Emmett's mouth as he was impaled at both ends by tongue and cock. It turned Emmett on no end to elicit such sounds from the man he loved. Emmett increased the pace of his thrusts into Nasir's tight body.

"Umph," Nasir groaned into Emmett's mouth as he was fucked harder.

"Hmm!" Emmett moaned right back into Nasir's mouth. He was surprised at how truly wonderful it was being inside Nasir. Emmett had always been happier on the bottom. He had fucked a few guys who really wanted it, and had enjoyed it, but never before was it like this. Being inside Nasir was unlike anything Emmett had ever experienced. Emmett broke the kiss at last and both men panted as Emmett continued to thrust his spike in Nasir's ass.

"Jesus, Nasi," Emmett closed his eyes again. "I'm getting close."

"I am, huh, already close," Nasir's entire body trembled beneath the stronger man. Emmett looked down on Nasir's quivering joint and took hold of it.

"You want me to stroke you?" Emmett asked as he did so. Precum all but poured out of Nasir's bone. The clear syrup was caught up in his foreskin and ran down over Emmett's fingers.

"Hoh! Habibi, no! I am so close!" Nasir's balls crowded the base of his dick. Emmett thrust faster into his lover's body and pumped Nasir's bone in sync.

"Ugh," Emmett was the more turned on with his lover's throbbing slippery cock in his hand. Nasir's eyes were wide and unblinking. His entire body shook as he looked desperately up at Emmett. His breath caught in his throat.

"God, Nasi, I'm so close," Emmett had a hard time maintaining his pace. His thrusts became erratic. True to form semen escaped even before Nasir's nuts cracked. The clear ooz running from his slit turned white.

"Yeah, Nasi, come!" Emmett continued to jack his lover in time with his thrusts in his ass. The stroking of his cock and jabbing at his prostate was too much for Nasir.

"Yaah!" Nasir cried as the weapon in Emmett's hand went off. Thick bolts of heavy cream shot from Naisr's cock and painted his furry chest. Emmett knew to just hold the spewing organ, but continued to pump himself in his lover's ass. Nasir's internal spasms pulled Emmett over the edge with him.

"Nasi! Fuck!" Emmett blew out deep inside his lover. He pitched forward and caught himself with a hand on Nasir's gooey chest. "Ungh!" Emmett bucked his load into his lover's body. "Oh, God. Ho, God," Emmett's entire body convulsed as his seed spewed into Nasir.

"Ah-huh-uh," Nasir trembled beneath Emmett as his juice continued to squirt out onto his abdomen and Emmett's hand. Emmett closed his eyes and brought his head down on Nasir's chest. The wetness on his forehead and scent in his nose told him what was there. Emmett's chest still heaved as he began licking the jizz from Nasir's fur.

"Ugh," Nasir felt the tongue lap cum from his nipple. Emmett rose up and looked down on the mess that was his lover. His thick full hard inches were still deep within Nasir. Emmett held Nasir's cum covered joint. He gave Nasir a final stroke and Nasir's whole body responded as more jizz oozed forth. Emmett at last let go of the darker bone and brought his cum covered fingers to his mouth.

"Allahu Akbar," Nasir whispered. He put his hands behind his ears, and then raised his arms above him and clasped his hands together. "Allahu Akbar."

"Yeah, wow," Emmett agreed.

"That was incredible. You are incredible," Nasir dropped his arms and was completely limp. Emmett slowly eased his still hard cock from Nasir's ass. He bent down over Nasir and took his yet hard cum coated penis in his mouth.

"Ugh. Habibi," Nasir moaned. He closed his eyes as Emmett gently sucked him. Emmett nursed on his lover's bone a moment and then pulled his mouth off of the still hard prick. He held the long cock out of the way and licked through the milky accumulation on his abdomen.

"Habibi, that was amazing," Nasir said as Emmett collapsed on his back next to him.

"Yeah, actually, it was," Emmett agreed.

"I am glad I have never done that before. It is more special that you are my first," Nasir took hold of Emmett's wrist. "And there will never be another. Only you," Nasir looked to Emmett with a loving smile. Emmett looked back with only love in his eyes.

"Thank you for making me do that," Emmett spoke softly.

"Why did you not want to fuck me?" Nasir asked.

"It's not that I didn't want to fuck you. I did, really, but you had never been fucked before. I was so afraid I would hurt you," Emmett explained.

"You are an excellent lover. You could never hurt me," Nasir smiled. Emmett put a hand on Nasir's slimy chest.

"That's sweet, Nasi. It was also that I like being on the bottom and you are a fantastic top," Emmett went on. "I figured it wasn't broken, so we didn't need to fix it. I had topped before, a few times, and it was good, but not great. Nothing like this time with you. This was fucking wow time."

"It was not broken, but we fixed it anyway?" Nasir gave a grin.

"Yeah, we sure did," Emmett smiled warmly.

"I hope you will want to do this again," Nasir stated.

"Fuck, yeah! You might have just made a top out of me," Emmett leaned over and gave Nasir a soft kiss on his lips.

"Uh-oh," Nasir gave mock fear.

"Seriously, you know my ass belongs to you. It's yours whenever you want it." Emmett rested his chin on Nasir's shoulder.

"I will always want it," Nasir smiled. Emmett rose and stepped off the bed of rugs to the table. He poured a little of the water into the bowl and soaked the end of a towel in it. Emmett then wrung out the excess water and knelt beside his lover. He wiped Nasir's face, then his chest and abdomen. Nasir gave a slight shudder as Emmett wiped his half hard cock. Emmett wiped Nasir's ass and lastly his own dick before tossing the towel aside. He put out the light and joined Nasir in their bed. Emmett pulled the sheet and blanket over them as he laid down next to Nasir. Nasir moved to lay his head on Emmett's big chest.

"You are so good to me," Nasir sighed as he snuggled up to his lover.

"I'm on a camping trip in the Arabian Desert and I'm good to you," Emmett scoffed.

"You will never know how good," Nasir rubbed Emmett's other pec.

"I love you, Nasir al Qasimi," Emmett spoke softly.

"I love you, Emmett McCarty," Nasir kissed the chest on which his face lay. Emmett held his lover in his arms and closed his eyes. Both men were sated from their lovemaking and were quickly asleep.

They had not moved at all during the night. Morning light filtered into the tent at the top and where the small hands reached through to untie and open the flap. Seth poked his head inside the tent. When he saw that they were both still asleep he came in anyway. Seth wore only his dark tan safari shorts, that were nearly as dark as he was, and his heavy gold necklace. He walked over to the bed where Nasir and Emmett were covered to their waist in the sheet and blanket. Nasir and Emmett both lay on their backs. Seth laid down atop the blanket beside Nasir. He put his head on the hairy chest and put his arm around him. At this Nasir stirred.

"Mmm," Nasir slowly opened his eyes and became aware of a body at his side and head on his chest. A body on the wrong side of him and entirely the wrong size. Nasir brought a hand to the bare russet back. "Sethy?" Nasir asked. Emmett stirred at the sound of Nasir's voice. He looked over through heavy lids.

"Seth?" Emmett asked as he leaned up on his elbows.

"I came to tell Nasir I still love him," Seth spoke with his face on Nasir's chest.

"I love you too, Sethy," Nasir held Seth.

"Even though he's an asshole," Seth continued.

"Seth," Emmett was flat.

"Don't scare us like that ever again, Nasir," Seth was firm.

"I won't, Seth, my hand to Allah," Nasir pledged.

"Good," Seth had made his feeling clear and considered the incident closed.

"Where is Garrett?" Emmett asked.

"Having coffee with Ashok. Sanjiv drove up about fifteen minutes ago. They're starting breakfast," Seth ran his fingers through the hair on Nasir's chest. "You smell like sex."

"Now, how do you supposed that could be?" Emmett joked while Nasir giggled. Seth lifted his head and giggled along with Nasir until he noticed a bulge in the sheet. Seth cocked his head and grabbed hold of the bulge. Nasir stopped giggling and gave a gasp.

"Seth!" Emmett protested. Seth quickly pulled his hand away.

"That better not be for me!" Seth warned.

"It is the morning. You woke me up! I cannot help that I am hard," Nasir reasoned. Seth lifted up the sheet to see the hard bone laying on the furry abdomen.

"Take care of that, Emmy," Seth paused to make a dramatic sniff. "Again," he added and then rose from the bed. "I'll tell them to hold breakfast for you," Seth slipped out the flap and was gone.

"That little maniac," Emmett shook his head.

"He is fine, Habibi," Nasir dismissed.

"Oh, well. Best do as I'm told," Emmett gave a shrug and moved down beneath the covers.

"What are you doing?" Nasir asked. He received his answer as he felt Emmett's lips encompass his erection. "Ugh," Nasir's length sank into Emmett's throat.

Twenty minutes later Nasir and Emmett joined Seth and Garrett on the big carpet in the center of camp. They ate breakfast and left the servants to break down the camp as Nasir drove them home. They showered and brushed their teeth at last and ventured forth again.

They had lunch at the top of the Burj al Arab. They toured the Jumeirah Mosque. They went to the observation deck at the top of the Burj Dubai. Nasir chartered a small yacht and took them cruising the waters of the Gulf overnight where they visted Abu Dhabi and the palm islands. They drove through Sharjah, just as they had through Dubai, and this time Seth was careful when he snuck a picture of the Emir's official offices. Seth wore his safari outfit again when Nasir took them to the camel races. Their last full day in the Emirates they did absolutely nothing and spent it lounging by the pool. All too soon it was time to begin the long journey back to the States.

* * *

Emmett and Seth laid on matching chaise lounges in the Elemis Spa in the Concorde Room in London Heathrow. They wore only plush long white robes and slippers. Hot wet towels covered their faces as they sipped mimosas. Seth's black hair lay over his shoulders. Garrett was in with the masseur.

"I'm glad we had breakfast here in the lounge after we landed," Seth commented.

"I know, gave us more time to sleep," Emmett agreed.

"Yeah, that too. What I meant was, here we can sit together, at the same table, like we can't on the plane. I'm sure you and Nasir had at least one shoe off," Seth knew his best friend well.

Emmett gave a chuckle from under his warm towel. "Yeah, we did."

"It's nice he can see his sister," Seth added. "I wonder why he didn't see her when we were here before."

"He wanted to be with us," Emmett repeated the lie he had been told. "This is just a layover. An eight hour layover, and he wanted to see her. He's got plenty of time. I'm glad he can see her."

"I wonder what his family is like," Seth mused aloud.

"I've seen them, but I've only interacted with his brother, and I can tell you, that guy is one giant asshole," Emmett stated.

"What is the sister like? What's her name again?" Seth inquired.

"Her name is Samira. He avoids his brother like the plague and he's going to see her, so that should tell you something," Emmett informed.

"But not enough. I hope he has a nice visit, anyway," Seth wished well.

"I imagine he's at her house by now," Emmett speculated.

* * *

Nasir was, at that exact moment, still in the back of the car his sister had sent for him. The drive from Heathrow to Chelsea was no longer than into the center of London. Nasir wanted very much to see his sister, and when he called her from Sharjah she had sounded thrilled. He would never tell her that a little over a week ago he had been here for a few days. He couldn't take the chance that she would find out where he had been staying and with whom. Nasir knew he could never share his life, a very happy life, with anyone in his family. And that bothered him greatly.

The BMW 750Li turned into the driveway, rolled up the wooded circular drive and stopped at the front door of the big house. Nasir did not wait for the driver to get his door. As soon as he stepped out of the car, the big front door swung open, and Samira flew out into his arms. They both wore snug jeans and while he wore a suit jacket and dress shirt, she wore a great bulky sweater.

"Nasir!" Samira held her brother tightly.

"It is nice to see you, sister," Nasir basked in the love he felt from her. There had never been any question who had been her favorite sibling.

"Come inside. It's cold out here," Samira took his hand and led him inside her home. Nasir pushed the door shut as they both slipped off their shoes. Samira led into a spacious sitting room. A fire in the large fireplace warmed the room. A large silver tray with silver coffee service sat on a very large ottoman. All the furniture was upholstered in crushed velvet.

"It's nice to see you in pants," Nasir commented.

"I can get away with it here. Sadiq does not mind. He likes how I look in jeans," Samira informed.

"Sadiq is at work?" Nasir asked.

"He left an hour ago," she stated. "Come, sit down." Samira looked her brother over as he took off his suit jacket. "And don't you look nice in your jeans. Is this how you dress now? I like it."

"You have seen me in jeans before," Nasir protested.

"Not fitted like that. I didn't know my big brother had such a hot ass," she gave a grin.

"Samira! Don't talk like that," Nasir scolded. She only laughed at him.

"Sorry. Have some coffee," she poured. Samira sat down and curled up with her cup and saucer in a big chair, while Nasir took the sofa on the other side of the big ottoman. She regarded her brother a moment. "Seattle must agree with you."

"Why do you say that?" Nasir was ever on his guard.

"You look good is all," she tried to disarm him.

"Well, it does I guess," he almost admitted.

"Mother misses you," Samira changed her tack.

"Does she?" Nasir looked down into his coffee.

"Nasir, since that trip we all took to Las Vegas, nearly a year ago, she has seen you twice. Once at the Beverly Hills house and once at home," Samira spoke without judgement. When Nasir said nothing she continued. "So tell me about your life in Seattle."

"There is nothing to tell. I live in Seattle," Nasir gave a shrug.

"We didn't really get to talk when we were all together for Ramadan. What made you choose Seattle?" she probed.

"Seattle is as good as anyplace else," Nasir defended.

"Sure it is, but what made you choose that city?" Samira continued.

"I just did, okay?" Nasir let his annoyance show.

"I tried to call you at the Four Seasons," Samira spoke casually.

"I have my own line. You know that. Why didn't you call me on my number?" Nasir was quick.

"I didn't have my phone with me. So, you're not at the Four Seasons," she went on.

"I live in a condo downtown," Nasir revealed.

"You bought a condo?" Samira asked.

"Yes! I bought a condo, all right?! Why are you asking so many questions?!" Nasir demanded.

"Why are you so defensive?" Samira countered.

"Sorry," Nasir calmed down. "I guess I'm just edgy."

"Nasir, I have only two brothers, one of whom is very dear to me. I just want to know about his life. I miss you too," Samira appealed to his sentimental side.

"I'm sorry, Samira. I just don't have anything to tell," Nasir spoke softly.

"There is no one important in your life in Seattle?" she drew closer to the mark.

"What do you mean?" panic crept into Nasir's eyes.

"That designer, the one I saw you with in Vegas, he lives in Seattle, doesn't he?" Samira asked.

"I don't know who you are talking about," Nasir lied. Samira smiled a rueful smile to herself. She realized for the first time how truly difficult reaching her brother was going to be.

"I know how hard it must be for you, Nasir," she was careful.

"You don't know anything," Nasir dismissed. Samira rose from her chair and walked around to join Nasir on the sofa. She sat beside him and put a hand on his arm.

"Nasir, you are my brother and I love you. I just want you to be happy," Samira spoke with love clear in her voice. "I don't judge you. We are who we are, as Allah made us."

"What are you getting at?" Nasir felt the panic rise in his chest.

"That designer, what is his name? Is he a good man?" Samira rubbed Nasir's arm. "I remember he is a very handsome man. Are you with him?"

The panic exploded out of Nasir's chest. He leapt to his feet. "What are you saying?! Do you think I am some kind of faggot?!"

"Nasir, please. It's okay. You can be open with me," Samira took hold of his wrist as she tried to calm him. She spoke in an loving, even voice. "I love you just the way you are. Your secret is safe with me. Tell me about him."

Nasir yanked his wrist from her grip. "The last thing I am going to do is tell you about Em-" Nasir stopped short with complete terror displayed on his face. He could not even trust his own mouth. He turned to flee and snatched up his jacket as he went. "I have to go!"

"Nasir!" Samira flew after him. "Please! I'm so sorry," she caught up with him as he was jamming his feet into his shoes. "I did not mean to interrogate you. We don't have to talk about it. Come back and sit down with me."

Nasir shook her off his arm as he threw open the door and dashed out of the house. The driver stood by the big black car smoking a cigarette and was startled at Nasir's sudden appearance.

"Take me back to the airport, right now!" Nasir shouted. Samira did not even bother to put her shoes on as she followed her brother outside.

"Nasir, please come back! Don't leave like this," Samira pleaded. "I don't want to loose my brother!"

The driver froze, unsure of what to do. His charge flew to the car and made a clear demand, while his employer's wife, quite equally clearly, did not want that. Nasir opened the rear door of the car and paused with one leg inside the car and one out, when he saw the driver's indecision.

"Drive!" Nasir shouted and slammed the door. Samira held her hands to her face and just gave a nod and the driver flew to take the wheel. Tears ran down her face as she watched the BMW take her brother away.

* * *

The Concorde Room was fairly quiet at this hour of the day. Garrett reclined on a large comfortable leather sofa and his lover reclined against him.

Garrett wore his suit jacket with a dress shirt and jeans. Seth was back to Seth in low rise black leather pants that laced up the back and a form fitting red crew neck shirt. Like Garrett, his hair was loose and cascaded over his shoulders. Seth sipped at his fourth mimosa and was ever observant. He saw Nasir before Nasir saw them. Seth narrowed his gaze as he watched Nasir make a bee line straight for the bar.

"Nasir's back," Seth spoke.

"Oh?" Garrett looked up from his magazine and looked around.

"Something's wrong," Seth concluded as he watched Nasir at the bar. He motioned with his head and Garrett also watched Nasir pour himself a healthy glass of scotch and take a gulp.

"Oh, dear," Garrett agreed. "It is a bit early for that," he set down the magazine and rose. "I'll go talk to him. Where did Emmett go?"

"He went to wander through the shops," Seth stated. "I'll go keep him occupied," he set off for the entrance as Garrett headed for the bar. Nasir took another gulp as Garrett took a seat at the thankfully empty bar.

"What's good here, barkeep?" Garrett asked amiably.

"This is," Nasir drained his glass.

"That might be a bit stiff for me at eleven something in the morning," Garrett watched Nasir pour himself another glass. He watched his best friend bring the glass to his lips with a shaking hand. Nasir took another gulp and then set the glass down. He was prepared to slow down. His goal was to calm his shattered nerves, not get shit faced. Garrett just sat quietly for a moment waiting for Nasir to be ready to talk.

"Where is Emmett?" Nasir asked as he looked around.

"Seth took him shopping," Garrett stated.

"Good," Nasir gave a nod. "I don't want Emmett to see me like this."

"So shaken up, you mean," Garrett clarified.

"Yes," Nasir confirmed.

"Nasir, Emmett loves you. He will not think less of you. He will take you in his arms and comfort you. You do know that," Garrett spoke truth.

"I had to deny him, Garrett. I am sick inside," Nasir took a normal sip of his scotch.

"How did you deny him?" Garrett asked gently.

"My sister. I don't know how she knows, but she does. She says she loves me and accepts me, but, Allah!" Nasir took another gulp.

"Oh, I see. Does anyone else in your family know?" Garrett asked.

"They could not. There would be great trouble if they even suspected. We would never have gotten out of the Emirates, I tell you that," Nasir was emphatic.

"Do you think she would say anything to the rest of the family?" Garrett continued calmly.

"Oh, Allah! I don't," Nasir shook his head. "I don't think so. She would have done so by now. I would think." A shudder ran through him and he took another gulp.

"What did she say, precisely?" Garrett probed.

"She asked me about Seattle. Why Seattle? Then she asked about Emmett," Nasir informed.

"She knows about Emmett? She knows his name?" Garrett asked.

"She does not know his name, but she remembers him from when we met in Vegas! She must have asked some questions, because she knows he lives in Seattle. I told her I did not know who she was talking about," Nasir was visibly saddened by that.

"I see," Garrett made a resigned face and nodded.

"She asked me his name, and if we are together, and if he is a good man," Nasir choked up on the last few words and squeezed his eyes shut to fight back the tears. Garrett slid off his stool and walked behind the bar. He put his arm around Nasir.

"Come sit with me," Garrett led him around to a stool. Garrett then found a fresh flute to pour himself another mimosa.

"She will never know, Garrett. Samira will never know what a good man Emmett is, because I can never tell her," Nasir sighed and shook his head. Garrett returned to his seat, now beside Nasir.

"It is a difficult, unfortunate thing, my friend," Garrett commiserated.

"It makes me sick inside to deny him, Garrett," Nasir made a fist. "This whole trip has been an exercise in hiding. It makes me so angry!" Nasir hit the bar. "I just want to go home now. To my real home in Seattle, with my beautiful lover, and my wonderful friends," he put his arm around Garrett. "Where I can be myself and I don't have to hide. I hate my country right now. I think you lucky to be American."

"Nasir, I think I am lucky to have a wonderful family who loves me and accepts me for who I am. Emmett's family is just the same and I'm sure he counts himself lucky on that score as well," Garrett began. "But I don't want you to think it's all a walk in the park for everyone in this country, because it's not. Seth has not seen his parents in eight years. Hiding is not in Seth's make up. His father confronted him and Seth confirmed it, and as a result, he lost his parents. Thank God he has Leah. Their parents told him they wanted nothing to do with him, and have had nothing to do with him ever since."

"I did not know that," Nasir was wide eyed. "Seth never talks about it."

"It's not something he likes to talk about. He will though, if you ask him about it, if you ever want to talk with him about this," Garrett stated. "Seth could not deny who he is. You should not have to deny who you are either. Seth lost his family. My friend, this may be the price you must pay to keep yours. Your blood family, that is. Your Seattle family," Garrett put his hand on Nasir's on the bar, "accepts and loves you just exactly the way you are. Evil pranks and all."

Nasir gave the chuckle Garrett was trying to elicit. "Thank you, Garrett."

"Aside from his wonderful sister, Seth has had to make his own family. First it was Emmett, then me, and now you too, my friend," Garrett squeezed his hand on the bar. Nasir slowly nodded.

"You have all made me feel very loved and accepted," Nasir confirmed. "And I love all of you too," he put his arms around the man on the stool next to his and hugged him tightly. Seth and Emmett returned then. Emmett wore snug jeans and a white Henley that stretched across his massive chest and displayed his nipples. Seth bounced ahead.

"We're back," Seth said by way of greeting and warning.

"I didn't know you were back already, Babe," Emmett held up his bag. "I got funny shirts for all of us," he caught the look on Nasir's face. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Nasir did not have the most pleasant visit with his sister," Garrett summed up.

"Oh, Nasi," Emmett wrapped his lover in his arms. "I'm sorry, Baby. Was she not happy to see you?"

"No, she was," in his seated position Nasir was able to nuzzle into Emmett's throat under his chin. Both men loved it. "She just got to me," Nasir finished.

"Show us our funny shirts," Garrett bid. Seth took charge. He pulled the tee shirts out of the bag.

"For you, Honey, 'Got Bloke?'" Seth handed the shirt to Garrett.

"For Nasir, 'Swallow, or it's going in your eye,'" Seth handed his to him.

"For Emmy," Seth gestured. Emmett held his up against his chest.

"My other ride is in your pants," Emmett wagged his eyebrows at Nasir as he read them the caption on his shirt.

"And for me," Seth held his up, "The devil made me do it, with your boyfriend."

"I got that one for Seth 'cause they only had it in size puny," Emmett teased.

"Asshole," Seth punched Emmett in the ribs. Emmett held his ribs and only laughed harder.

"Seth, come here," Nasir bid. He opened his arms. Seth stepped between Nasir's legs and into his arms.

"Everything okay, Nasir?" Seth spoke softly as he hugged the bigger man back.

"It is now," Nasir released Seth. The shorter man stood between Nasir's legs and put his hands on the Arab's thighs as Nasir looked to Emmett. Nasir put a hand on his partner's giant bicep.

"It is now," Nasir repeated.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," a uniformed hostess approached them with a smile. "Are you waiting for flight forty nine for Seattle?"

"Yes, we are," Emmett confirmed.

"Your flight will begin boarding in just a few minutes," She smiled and gave a nod and stepped away.

"Let's go home," Nasir slid off his barstool.

They fetched their bags and each couple walked hand in hand toward their gate, to return to their happy and secure lives in the Pacific NorthWest.


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Thank you first to my husband Scott for being my authority on all things German. Second, to my sweet sister and co-conspirator Liz for things too numerous to list.

Anyone who has not read **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading **Errors & Omissions** should go do so right now. Links to both stories are in my profile.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them. **

* * *

**Chapter 13: Holidays Part I**

Present Day

"I've never seen him scared like that," Emmett spoke quietly as he looked out the back window of the limousine. Nasir looked back as well at Seth standing on the curb of their building. Nasir took Emmett's hand and squeezed it. He didn't know what to say. Emmett squeezed back as they watched Seth watch them roll away. When they turned the corner and could see their friend and brother no longer, they faced forward and sat normally.

"I have to believe it will be okay, Habibi," Nasir said softly.

"I know, Nasi. Me too," Emmett held Nasir's hand tightly all the way to the airport. They checked in for their flight, passed through security and made their way to the First lounge. Once there they both had several glasses of wine to calm their nerves. They both intended have more on the plane in the hope it would help them sleep.

* * *

Garrett let himself into his home and walked through the entry hall and through the living room in the direction of his study. In one hand he carried his ostrich skin briefcase and in the other the day's mail. "Sweetness?" he called. Garrett walked into his well appointed, richly panelled study and set his briefcase down beside the desk. He dropped the mail on the desk and grew concerned that he had neither seen his husband, nor received a response. "Seth," he called again and set out in search of him.

Seth still wore his very snug off white jeans, short red tank top and a black leather vest. He sat curled up in a teak chair out on the broad terrace. The French doors to the living room stood open. He turned his head when Garrett stepped out to join him.

"Oh. Hi, Honey. I didn't hear you come in," Seth reached out to take his husband's hand.

"I didn't know you were out here," Garrett bent to give his partner a loving kiss on the lips. Garrett touched the feather hanging in Seth's hair on the left side of his head. "What's this?"

"Just in case?" Seth made a face. He looked away. "Just stupid superstition probably."

Garrett loosened his tie and squatted down before Seth's chair. He put his hands on Seth's thighs. "You have a beautiful soul, Seth Clearwater," Garrett took Seth's hands and kissed them both. This brought a small smile from the smaller man.

"Beautiful inside and out," Garrett added with his own smile. Seth put a hand to Garrett's face.

"You're so sweet, Honey," Seth rubbed his husband's cheek with this thumb.

"I know you are worried about them, Sweetness. So am I. They are big boys. We have to trust that they can take care of themselves," Garrett reasoned.

"I know they are big boys, but they still need us. I can't shake the feeling something terrible is going to happen. I don't know why," Seth shook his head. "I should have gone with them."

"Then I would have to worry about you too," Garrett kissed Seth's palm.

"I know you would, Honey. Thank you for being my rock," Seth was sincere.

"And you are the wind in my sails, Seth. I love you so much," Garrett put Seth's hair behind his right ear and caressed his cheek.

"I love you, Gar," Seth leaned forward and grabbed his husband in a tight hug.

"Are you getting hungry?" Garrett asked as they pulled back apart.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I've been home doing nothing. I should have been thinking about dinner," Seth chastised himself.

"We have that charity silent auction tonight. There will be plenty to eat there, so we can get something light now if you like," Garrett reminded.

"Oh, God, is that tonight? Do we have to go?" Seth bemoaned.

"Mrs. Van Cleft loves these things," Garrett sighed.

"Tell her to have a good time," Seth folded his arms across his chest.

"If she didn't have seventy eight million dollars in my bank, I would. And she adores you," Garrett patted Seth's knee.

"Okay, but if that asshole is there and so much as looks at me, I am not going to keep a civil tongue," Seth threatened.

"No one would love that more than me," Garrett endorsed.

"Fine," Seth rolled his eyes and stood up. The gap between the short red tank and the very revealing jeans was right in Garrett's face.

"Oh," Garrett took hold of Seth's hips. "Dinner can wait a few minutes," he kissed his way along the top of Seth's jeans on the exposed dark skin and hair. The outline of the resting King was obvious in these jeans. Garrett curled his fingers around the growing bulge.

* * *

Emmett tried very hard to shake himself out of his funk. This was their one best chance at a solution. He had to hold positive thoughts. He and Nasir sat in the very same seats on the Boeing 777 that they had when all four of them had gone that time. Emmett was almost sorry now that he had told Seth to stay when he wanted to come along. He knew the value of Seth's wise counsel and keen insight. But aside from that, he needed his best friend. Emmett took a deep cleansing breath and let it go slowly. This was something he and Nasir had to do. And he wouldn't just snatch Seth away from Garrett with no notice at all like that. Emmett didn't realize how hungry he was until the dinner courses began.

Nasir looked across the aisle as the cabin steward poured more wine for his partner. He just watched as Emmett tucked into his main course. He knew it would be the filet mignon. He just knew that. Nasir knew everything about this man. From what he looked like sound asleep to how he brushed his teeth. The dimples that appeared when he smiled, still melted Nasir's heart every single time. Emmett was his life, the sun that shone in his sky. This trip had to work. Samira had to be the key. She just had to. Nasir felt like the alternative was oblivion. He could not face a life without Emmett. It was too horrifying to contemplate. Nasir took a bite of his salmon. He looked around the First cabin. All of this was meaningless without Emmett. Everything.

* * *

Garrett wore a black suit and black dress shirt with a white tie and vest. His partner wore a matching black suit, but a white tux shirt with a bolo tie. The braided leather cords were secured with an ornamental slide of pipestone, from Seth's native lands, on white gold. His heavy yellow gold chain, that Garrett bought him in Dubai, hung around his neck, over the shirt and under the tie. They stood on the curb outside McCaw Hall.

"Oh, here she comes," Seth spotted the big car first. Garrett stepped up to the car as the black Rolls Royce Silver Cloud II rolled to a stop. He opened the rear door.

"Garrett!" the old woman shrieked with delight.

"Henrietta, how very lovely to see you," Garrett lied through his teeth. He helped the elderly lady from the back of her car. Lady Van Cleft was eighty nine years old. She wore a great glittering black gown and matching shawl, though the night was warm. She carried a black lacquer cane which she handed to Seth. Her hair was a great white puff atop her head.

"And there's my sweet Seth," she smoothed a hand heavy with platinum and precious stones down the side of his head. She was only slightly taller than the darker man.

"Hi, Miss Van Cleft," Seth greeted kindly.

"My sweet handsome boys," Henrietta took each of their arms to walk between them. Garrett shoved closed the back door of the big car and Seth carried her cane as they made their way inside.

"And you look positively radiant this evening, Henrietta," Garrett clasped the hand that rested in his arm. "The committee will be most glad you are here. No charity event in Seattle is complete without Henrietta Van Cleft."

"That's just because I'm old and my pockets are deep, and they know, that I know, I can't take it with me," Henrietta stated.

"It certainly is a very worthy cause," Seth commented.

"New Beginnings is a most worthy cause. One dear to my heart. If my dear sister, God rest her, could have found help like this when she needed it all those years ago," Henrietta shook her head. Garrett glanced up at the banner as they walked beneath it.

_It's everyone's business to stop Domestic Violence_

They walked into the gallery where everything from cruises to cakes for the silent auction were displayed on long tables along the outer wall. The many round tables were set with mustard and white colored linens. English garden style floral arrangements stood on risers in the center of each table. Henrietta would have a special place reserved for her at the head table, as always. Garrett and Seth steered her past their own table, which was on the way. Two men in black suits and ties sat with two women, one in a little black dress and a darker skinned woman in a little red dress. Both men rose respectfully for the elderly lady.

"Henrietta, I think you will remember my sister in law Melinda," Garrett began.

"Oh, of course, hello dear," Henrietta nodded. "And your handsome husband," she reached for Justin's hand.

"And this is my sister Leah," Seth took over.

"Aren't you a pretty thing," Henrietta smiled warmly.

"She certainly thinks so, and her date Roberto. This is Henrietta Van Cleft," Seth finished.

"Henrietta," Leah greeted.

"Ma'am," the handsome dark Hispanic, that matched Leah well, gave a nod.

"Shall we take you to your table, or would you like a drink first?" Garrett asked.

"Always a drink first, my dear boy. Have I taught you nothing?" Henrietta pulled Garrett close. "Couldn't I just sit with you? You young people are so much more fun."

"You know we would love that, Dear, but the committee always reserves a place for you," Garrett said as the three yet linked arm in arm jointly turned.

Two men approached them at that moment. Both men were lean with short blonde hair, one a good bit taller than the other. Both men wore white dinner jackets with black pants and bow ties. Both men carried a flute of champagne. On the surface they looked perfectly normal. Unless anyone noted the firm grip the taller man had on the shorter man's upper arm, for no good reason, as they walked through the room. Very few knew the taller man like Seth did. Seth narrowed his eyes. The aura of malevolence around the taller blonde was palpable.

"Good evening," the taller man began smoothly.

"Here's the poster boy now," Seth could not hold back.

"Miss Van Cleft, charmed as always," the taller man let go of his smaller twin just long enough take the old lady's hand and kiss it.

"James," Henrietta was completely taken in by him. "And who is this darling young man?"

"This is Krister," James introduced with a beaming smile.

"Hello," Krister spoke with a thick accent and seemed shy.

"Krister is from Stockholm. He came on a student visa, but I had it changed to a work visa, that I sponsored, so he could stay with me," James explained while never taking his eyes from Krister. "He's still in school, of course, but not for much longer," James ran his hand down the back of Krister's head. The much younger man looked up at James like a puppy. Seth narrowed his gaze further. He remembered what this monster had done to Jasper six years ago. The twenty year old kid was very blonde, but all Seth could see was Jasper's face. Seth scrutinized them both carefully. James might not have started beating Krister yet, but if not, it would start any minute.

"And don't you two make a cute couple," Henrietta gushed.

"Thank you so much, Henrietta," James smiled.

"James, I don't think you know my sister Leah, and her date, Roberto Diaz. That's Lieutenant Roberto Diaz, Seattle Police, Violent Crimes unit. Maybe you know him," Seth hinted.

"I can't say that I do," James was flat as he alone took the subtle point. He looked to Seth's partner. "Garrett, when are you going to let me join your elite little group? I've been trying to get an appointment with you personally for over a year."

"You know the Private Client Group has a one million dollar minimum investment," Garrett attempted to put him off.

"Let's make it two," James spoke smoothly with a victorious smile. Garrett looked to Krister and back to James, and was struck with sudden inspiration. He very much remembered the stories Seth and Emmett told about this man.

"I don't take appointments personally, except for very special clients," Garrett gave a nod to Henrietta who gave a nod right back, "but I can certainly make an exception in your case. Give my office a call tomorrow and we can set up a time." Garrett gave a broad smile that only Seth could tell was fake.

"I will be sure to do that," James smiled. "Henrietta," he looked to Seth and his eyes grew cold, "Seth," he then took a firm grip on Krister's upper arm again and steered him away.

"I'm getting awfully thirsty, boys," Henrietta reminded them of their original destination and they set off for the bar.

* * *

Emmett wore the provided pajama bottoms with his own tank top again for bed on the 777. Nasir was dressed exactly the same. Emmett stood in the aisle as Nasir walked back from the lavatory with his bag. Nasir dropped the bag next to his suite and stood facing Emmett. Both men had a smile for each other.

"Now I have to go to bed on this plane again separated from you, wanting to touch you, wishing I could feel you next to me," Emmett confessed quietly.

"You know what I want to do to you on this plane," Nasir gave a leer. Emmett gave a smile.

"You look really sexy in this tank top," Emmett traced a finger along the top through the hair on Nasir's chest.

"I look sexy?" Nasir ran a finger over a prominently displayed nipple. "Get in bed," Nasir gestured. Emmett did so and Nasir sat on the very edge of his bed.

"Inshallah Samira can help us," Nasir put a hand on Emmett's face. "No matter what, Habibi, remember how much I love you."

"I will, it's a promise. I love you too, Baby," Emmett rubbed the hand on his face. Nasir leaned down and gave Emmett a lingering and loving kiss on his full lips. Nasir sat up and ran his thumb over Emmett's left eyebrow.

"Good night, my habibi," Nasir spoke softly.

"Good night, Nasi," Emmett watched his lover cross the aisle and climb into his own bed. He never really slept well when Nasir was not beside him. And it was worse on the aircraft, when his partner was not out of town someplace, but not more than ten feet away. Emmett's thoughts returned to Samira. Nasir sure thought highly of her. Emmett had very much wanted to meet Samira, and now he had the chance. He just wished it could be under better circumstances. Still Emmett was glad of the chance to meet any of Nasir's family. Anyone other than Kasim, of course. Emmett remembered taking Nasir to meet his family for the holidays. The memory of that trip brought a smile to his face.

* * *

Six Months Ago

It was well before dawn when they hauled their luggage out the front door of their building. Emmett wore a thick sweater, jeans, leather jacket and matching dark gray scarf and knit skull cap. Nasir wore a like sweater, jeans and a warm hooded pea coat. Garrett wore two layers of shirts, jeans and a military style jacket with a black scarf. Seth's Cuban heeled red leather boots were the only thing that prevented his very long hooded leather coat from dragging on the ground. He also wore very low rise jeans with a thick metal belt, red tank top and a white cotton button shirt that he wore open.

"Morning, Bobby," Emmett called.

"Morning, sirs," their regular driver greeted as he popped the trunk on the stretch limo. Bobby wore only his black uniform suit and gloves. Emmett helped him stow the luggage in the big trunk.

"Sorry to get you up so early," Emmett apologized.

"Not at all, sir. Always happy to drive for you guys," Bobby smiled and shut the trunk. Nasir waited for Emmett to join Seth and Garrett in the rear of the limo and then climbed in himself. Bobby shut the door after them and took the wheel.

"British Airways, Mr. al Qasimi?" Bobby asked as he drove the big car onto the street.

"Not this time, Bobby. We are flying domestically. Northwest," Nasir answered.

"Oh, you tricked me. I see how you guys are," Bobby teased and his charges laughed. Nasir took Emmett's hand as they sat together on the rear seat. Forward on the rear facing seat Seth sat nestled under his lover's arm. He gave a wide yawn.

"Careful, Garrett will find something to stick in there," Emmett gave a grin.

"That's fine with me," Seth rubbed his lover's thigh. "It so early though. We should have flown out yesterday."

"Then we couldn't have done Christmas with your sister," Emmett pointed out.

"What time was her flight?" Garrett asked. "She could have ridden with us."

"Oh, no. She's no picnic this early in the morning. Trust me. Her flight is not until later anyway," Seth dismissed. He gave another yawn. "I wonder what kind of plane it is."

"You gonna start that again?" Emmett teased.

"If you were sitting close enough I would kick you," Seth threatened.

"It's long and kinda tube shaped and has wings and engines and looks like an airplane!" Emmett ribbed further.

"Bobby, turn this car around," Garrett spoke calmly over his shoulder. "The children can't behave."

"He started it!" Seth used a whiny voice and Emmett giggled. They loved to play this game.

Thirty minutes later Bobby pulled the car to a stop at the Departures level of Sea-Tac International Airport. A skycap took the luggage from the limousine and escorted them into the Terminal. The line was short at the separate First Class desk and they made quick work of checking bags and obtaining their boarding passes. With these in hand they headed for security. Nasir carried his Louis Vuitton Macassar soft briefcase slung over one shoulder. Emmett carried a leather and canvas backpack slung over one shoulder. Seth wore a leather messenger bag over his head and across his back. Garrett had a dark green Diesel duffel bag that hung from his shoulder.

Their six forty five AM flight took off right on time. Seth was very happy about his 1A seat in the Boeing 757. Garrett sat beside him on the aisle. Emmett and Nasir were in the row right behind. Both couples were most pleased to be able to sit in their seats and hold hands throughout the flight. Three hours and twenty one minutes later the powerful jet touched down at the large Minneapolis St. Paul International Airport. As they were seated at the fore of the First Class cabin, they where the first off of the jet. They walked down the jetbridge and emerged into the gate area.

"Well, Merry Christmas, guys," Emmett bent to give Seth a kiss on his lips.

"You too, Emmy," Seth hugged his much bigger best friend as hard as he could.

"Enjoy the holiday, Nasir," Garrett embraced his best friend and read the look in his eyes as he did so. "His family is going to love you."

"Thank you, Garrett," Nasir held Garrett tightly. "Enjoy the time with your family."

"I can't wait for them to meet Seth," Garrett smiled. The couples then switched.

"Don't be nervous, Nasir. Who wouldn't love you?" Seth gave the Arab the same kiss and hug he had for Emmett.

"Thank you, Sethy. Have a good time," Nasir hugged him back.

"Justin, Melinda and Stephanie flew out yesterday, right?" Emmett said as he took Garrett in his arms.

"They did. Justin is picking us up," Garrett informed. Emmett kissed him on the side of his mouth as they parted.

"Okay, guys. Safe rest of your trip. Behave, Sweetie," Emmett bid.

"Yeah, right," Seth scoffed.

"Come, Sweetness. Our gate is not far," Garrett smiled.

"Bye," Seth gave a last wave and happily took his lover's hand as they set off down the concourse for their connecting flight to Philadelphia. Emmett took Nasir's hand and smiled at him as they headed for baggage claim. They picked up the one suitcase they checked and then took the underground tram to the Transit Center where the rental car counters where located. Emmett always made a point of renting from Avis, as that car rental company made a point of extending the same rental privileges to domestic partners that they did to spouses. Emmett was handed the keys to a black GMC Yukon and was told where to find it in the parking deck. Emmett led the way to the double set of sliding doors that gave onto the second level of the parking deck and almost immediately the bitter cold wind that blew through the concrete structure bit Nasir on the neck.

"Allah, but it is cold here!" Nasir was taken aback.

'Yeah, it is. It can get a whole lot colder than this too," Emmett pointed out. "It's very hot where you're from and very cold where I'm from."

"I did not realize," Nasir was wide eyed. Emmett stopped and pulled his scarf from his neck. He tied it around Nasir's neck snugly and tucked it into his pea coat.

"There," Emmett gave his lover a kiss on his lips.

"You are so good to me, Habibi," Nasir was most grateful.

"We need to get you some warmer clothes, desert boy," Emmett smiled and took hold of the handle of the rolling back as they started off again.

"I am going to start calling you winter boy," Nasir said as they picked up the pace and hustled to their SUV. They quickly threw their bags in the back seat and Emmett took the wheel. It was close to one in the afternoon, local time, when Emmett drove them out of the big airport. Nasir grew comfortable as the engine generated heat and soon the cabin was acceptably warm.

"I thought it was cold in Seattle," Nasir held his hands before the vent.

"Not like it gets here," Emmett chuckled. Nasir settled in and watched as they drove through the wintry landscape.

"So much snow! It is amazing to me," Nasir commented. "Look there are great piles of it!" he pointed.

"The plow trucks come through to clear the roads," Emmett informed.

"Oh, yes. Snow plow trucks. I have seen those on the news. Can we see one?" Nasir was excited.

"I guess, if it starts snowing real hard," Emmett answered. Nasir settled down for a while as Emmett drove them down the Crosstown Highway, up I-494 a short distance, and finally exited into the quiet suburbs. In all it was a twenty minute drive into the fairly affluent town of Deephaven.

"Do you think your family will like me?" Nasir asked quietly. Emmett saw the fear in his lover's eyes.

"Nasi, they'll love you," Emmett took Nasir's hand. "Don't be afraid, Babe, really."

"It is just hard for me. You could never meet my family," Nasir slowly shook his head.

"I've met your brother," Emmett pointed out.

"I mean with them knowing who you are to me," Nasir clarified.

"If they can't, or won't, accept us, then maybe I don't need to meet them. Don't stress about it, Baby," Emmett squeezed his hand. Emmett turned down a residential side street and a minute later they drove up to a brick two story house. Emmett parked in the double driveway and looked to Nasir as he squeezed his hand again. "Here we are."

"Okay," Nasir pulled his coat closed as they got out of the car. Emmett grabbed the bags from the backseat and they walked up the cleared path to the front door. As Emmett led the way up the three steps onto the front porch, the big dark wood front door swung inward. A woman with loosely curled dark hair in a short sleeved blouse and knee length skirt, with an apron on over it, flew out at them. She was on the tall side, but no where near as tall as her sons.

"Mein sohn!" she shrieked and threw her arms around Emmett as he dropped the bags.

"Hi, Mutti," Emmett used the German endearment for 'mom'. He gave her a tight hug and lifted her off her feet an inch.

"Oh!" she was no more amused by that than Seth ever was and slapped his shoulder. Emmett put her down as Nasir stepped up beside them.

"Und das must be Nasir!" she grabbed him in the same hug she had given her son. "I am so very happy to meet you!"

"It is very nice to meet you, ma'am," Nasir was accustomed to the women in their group hugging him and did not hesitate to hug Emmett's mother right back.

"No, no," she pulled back to look at him. "You call me Auguste. Auguste now, Mutti by the time you leave. Come," she took Nasir's hand. "Emmett, bring your bags," she ordered as she pulled Nasir into the house. Nasir looked back at his lover as the older woman pulled him away. Emmett just smiled and shook his head as he gathered up their bags and followed.

"Give me your coat, Nasir," Auguste opened the coat closet in the foyer. Nasir just began to slip it off of his shoulders and she all but pulled it off of him. Auguste put it on a hangar, stuffed his scarf in a sleeve, and hung it up. Emmett shut the front door and set down the bags.

"Emmett, hang up your coat and take your things upstairs," Auguste waved a hand in his direction. She took hold of Nasir's arms. "Nasir, let me get a look at you. Such a handsome boy," she put one hand to his bearded, but very closely trimmed face. "I like the beard."

"Take it easy, mom," Emmett hung up his coat while his mother handled his lover.

"Before you two leave, make sure I get a good picture of the two of you together," she lectured with a finger. "Take your things upstairs. Show Nasir your room. I wash all your linens," she patted both of them on their arms. "Go," Auguste she ordered and turned away. Having dismissed them she headed deeper into the house. Emmett shook his head as he picked up their baggage.

"C'mon," Emmett led the way up the wide curving stairs. The stairs gave way onto a large upper hall. Emmett walked into the bedroom on the far left. It was a large five bedroom house and the secondary bedrooms were fairly spacious. A queen sized bed was against the far wall. A desk and chair sat up against one of the two windows. Emmett set their bags on the bed as Nasir zeroed in on the treasures on the single long dresser. There were several sporting trophies, but Nasir was drawn to the framed pictures. The first was of Emmett in a black suit, sitting in the frame of a window seat, with his back against the side wall.

"How cute is this?" Nasir picked up the picture. "You had shaggy blonde hair?"

"Oh," Emmett opened the one suitcase. "I did then, yeah."

"Now this must be my favorite," Nasir picked up another. There were four high school seniors, one of which was Emmett, partially clad in sports gear. None of them had a shirt on.

"That's some team buddies. I played lacrosse too," Emmett informed.

"I might have to steal this one," Nasir gave a grin as he set it back down.

"But you got the real thing, Baby," Emmett lifted his sweater, tilted his head, and rubbed his rippled abdomen.

"I love my real thing," Nasir stepped to Emmett and ran his thumb down Emmett's thin happy trail to the top of his jeans.

"You can have it later," Emmett leaned forward and gave Nasir a kiss on his lips. Nasir gave a nervous glance toward the open door.

"Nasi, don't worry," Emmett put a hand to his lover's scruffy face. "You know she knows."

Nasir took a deep breath. "I know," he gripped Emmett's arm. "It is nice to see your childhood room," Nasir looked again at the trophies and another picture of Emmett in his American football uniform and gear.

"Well, I saw yours in the Emirates. It's only fair," Emmett continued to pull their clothes out of the bag.

"Where will I sleep?" Nasir asked. Emmett looked up with surprise. He could not imagine the question.

"I know it's not a king, but we'll fit just fine," Emmett smiled. "I like you close to me anyway."

"I can sleep here with you?" to Nasir that sounded too good to be true. "She will let us sleep together?"

"Nasi, if she wouldn't, we would be checking into a hotel right now," Emmett took hold of Nasir's shoulders and looked into his soft brown eyes. "Baby, it's really okay. She's fine. We're all fine. She doesn't expect us to behave any differently than my brother and his wife." Emmett then pulled his lover into a tight embrace. "I know it's hard for you to imagine it can be this way."

"Your family is so wonderful," Nasir spoke softly as they held each other.

"Well, you haven't met them all yet," Emmett chuckled as he let go of Nasir.

"Jungen!" the voice bellowed from downstairs. "Are you hungry? Come down."

"What did she say?" Nasir asked.

"Jungen, it's 'boys' in German," Emmett explained. "Mom, speak English," he called as they walked back out of their bedroom. "Mom's room, Carson's room and that is now the baby's room when everyone is here," Emmett pointed as they walked back to the top of the stairs. Auguste stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for them as they came down.

"You are hungry? You would like something to drink, maybe?" she asked.

"Is there beer in the fridge?" Emmett asked.

"I asked your brother to stock it, but who knows if he did," Auguste gave a shrug.

"We'll go find out," Emmett walked right past her. "C'mon, Babe. You get the full tour," Emmett led on. Beneath the curving staircase that led up to the second floor was another that led down to the lower level. The same holiday greenery, interspersed with red and white poinsettias that accompanied them upstairs, saw them downstairs. The stairs descended down into what could only be a huge media room. A fifty inch plasma TV hung on the wall with an enormous sectional facing it. There was another sitting room with a fireplace and comfortable furniture. Off of this was a full second kitchen. The appliances in this kitchen were black. The side by side refrigerator was recessed into the wall. Emmett went straight to it and found it full of very cold beer.

"Oh, thank you, Carson," Emmett pulled out two Spaten. He popped the tops and handed one to his partner.

"Your mother has a nice home," Nasir commented as he took a swig.

"It's too big for her now, really, but she says it has too many good memories of us as kids to let it go. Our gym is back there and there's another bedroom," Emmett gestured with his bottle.

"Oh. Why didn't you take that bedroom?" Nasir asked. "You would have had so much more privacy."

"I tried! The problem is those doors over there," Emmett pointed into the sitting room, "lead out to a covered patio. It's a walk out basement. Mom knew I would be able to come and go a little too easily. I almost had her talked into it, until she came home early one day and caught me with my first boyfriend's dick in my mouth. It was right over there, actually."

Nasir was wide eyed. "What did she do?!"

"She sent me to my room," Emmett answered.

"What did she do to him?" Nasir asked further.

"She sent him with me, and told me to close my door," Emmett informed. "Then she made him stay for dinner," he took a swig of his beer.

"That is amazing," Nasir slowly shook his head.

"She's always been way cool about that. I told you that I told her all about you," Emmett stated.

"Yes, you did," Nasir admitted.

"My mom has been wanting to meet the man I love for a long time," Emmett put his arms around Nasir. "She's been looking very forward to us coming for Christmas."

"It just boggles my mind that a family can be so open and loving. It is very foreign to me," Nasir shook his head.

"I know it is, Nasi, and I am very sorry about that," Emmett ran his fingers through the hair on the back of his lover's head. "Although, your experiences throughout your life made you the man you are today. And I wouldn't trade that for anything," Emmett gave the darker man a soft kiss on his lips. He pulled away and took Nasir's hand. "C'mon. We better get back up before she yells again." Emmett led the way to the stairs and back up to the main floor. His mother was nowhere in sight. Emmett continued his tour. "So, you can see the dinning room. Through there is the library. My father had a lot of books. The living room is through here," Emmett led Nasir along by the hand. Nasir admired the holiday decorations that veritably festooned the whole house. Nutcrackers seemed to stand on every flat surface. Boughs of greenery adorned the top of every window and mantle, each one decorated with lights and ornaments. A fully decorated pencil tree stood in the far corner of the living room with a giant bow on top of it and ribbons that wove their way in and out on their way down.

"Your mother's house is just beautiful," Nasir commented.

"Mom really gets into Christmas," Emmett nodded.

"Where are the boxes we sent?" Nasir asked.

"Oh, let's find out," Emmett pulled Nasir in the direction of the family room. "Mutti," he called.

"Ja?" Auguste called back from the huge kitchen. The family room also had a big fireplace and was twice the size of the living room. It gave onto the spacious eat in kitchen. This kitchen was bright with light wood cabinetry and sandy colored granite. The appliances were stainless steel.

"Where are all the boxes Nasi sent?" Emmett pulled his lover into the kitchen.

"Oh! Fed ex and UPS came every day! Through there, by the laundry room," she pointed.

"Hey, is the tree in the garage?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, ja. Go and bring it in, so the branches have time to come down. The stand should be there," Auguste continued to give instruction from the kitchen. Like the mom she was, she was unable to resist finding things for the kids to do. Emmett and Nasir both set their beers down on the granite island. They walked right through enroute to the laundry room, and further to the the garage. Out in the garage the tree stood where Carson left it. Emmett picked up the tree stand that leaned on the wall beside it.

"Here. I'll get the tree," Emmett handed the stand to Nasir. He pushed up his sleeves and dragged the big fir tree into the house. Nasir closed the door behind him and followed into the family room. They put it in the stand and Nasir held it while Emmett laid on his stomach and secured the base. Auguste joined them in the family room.

"Ja, it is a good tree. It will be very pretty," she declared with hands on her hips. She picked up what looked like a heavy, folded, red and gold brocade blanket from the back of a nearby chair and handed it to Nasir. Without a further word, she walked away. Emmett stood up and brushed himself off. He read the look on Nasir's face.

"It's a tree skirt," Emmett took it and shook it out.

"Oh," Nasir still had no idea, until he watched Emmett place it around the base of the tree. "Oh."

Auguste returned then with a large pitcher of water with a tree preservative in it. "Now you put this," she handed this to Nasir as well. This Nasir understood and joined Emmett on the floor to pour the contents into the stand.

"I'm sorry she keeps putting you to work, Nasi," Emmett said after his mother returned to her kitchen again.

"No, it's okay. It makes me feel like I belong," Nasir confided as they stood up. He looked at the tree and broke out in a huge grin. "It is my first Christmas tree."

"It won't be the last," Emmett smiled and put an arm around Nasir's shoulder.

"Jungen," Auguste called from the kitchen. "Come. It is time for coffee," she declared.

"Gee, Mutti, can we finish our beers first?" Emmett asked as he and Nasir joined her.

"Ja. Finish your beers, then we have coffee," she cut slices of a short cake and put them on small plates.

"Oh, Linzer torte!" Emmett noticed what she was slicing. "Have you ever had this, Nasi?"

"No," Nasir shook his head.

"Mom's Linzer torte is the best," Emmett endorsed.

"There is lebkuchen also," Auguste placed a platter before them.

"I like these too," Emmett took a small frosted soft cookie. "It's gingerbread. They're good."

Nasir selected a cookie and took a bite. "Oh. It is good," he agreed. "It does not go with my beer though."

"Not quite, no," Emmett laughed. He took the bottles to the sink and rinsed them out.

"Come, we sit down," Auguste commanded. She brought the coffee pot to the table and poured three cups. Emmett assisted in moving the plates and cookies to the table as well.

"I am so happy to have you with us, Nasir," she patted his hand as they sat down. Auguste made sure to have Nasir seated between her and Emmett. Both men slipped their feet out of their near shoes. Nasir placed his foot near Emmett and Emmett put his bigger foot on top of it.

"I am most happy to be here, truly. It is wonderful to meet Emmett's family," Nasir smiled.

"When mein sohn tell me he has met someone he loves very much, I am so happy for him," she beamed.

"Mom, speak English," Emmett bid kindly.

"Ach, he knows what I mean," Auguste gave a dismissive wave.

"It is easy to see why Emmett is such a good man," Nasir smiled.

"You are such a sweet boy," she patted his hand again and took a sip of her coffee. "Emmett tells me you are from the Middle East."

"Yes, ma'am," Nasir was respectful.

"Nasi is from the United Arab Emirates, Mom," Emmett filled in.

"Oh. Is that near Saudi Arabia?" she asked.

"We share a border with Saudi Arabia," Nasir answered.

"It must be hot there," Auguste shook her head.

"Not this time of year. Though, it is much warmer than this!" Nasir gestured toward the windows.

"This is nothing," Auguste dismissed. "This is like Germany."

"Imagine how thin his blood is compared to ours, Mom," Emmett added.

"Well, drink your coffee. It is good strong European coffee," she patted Nasir's shoulder. Nasir took a sip.

"Mmm. Just like we make," Nasir looked to Emmett.

"Told ya. Nasi is used to strong European style coffee, too, Mom. Just one more thing we have in common," Emmett smiled at his lover.

"Maybe I don't hear this right. Is your name Nasir or Nasi?" Auguste asked.

"His name is Nasir," Emmett answered for him. "I guess I made a nickname out of Nasi."

"I like it. No one ever called me that before you did," Nasir confided with a smile.

"Do you have a nickname for Emmett?" she probed.

"Kinda," Emmett smiled.

"Is it something you can tell your mutter?" Auguste was afraid it might be a little too intimate.

"It's habibi," Emmett answered.

"Beloved in Arabic," Nasir explained.

"Oh, so sweet he is," Auguste smiled. She very much liked that. Emmett took a forkful of his torte and fed it to Nasir, who had not yet tried his. His eyes told them how much he liked it. Nasir needed no more encouragement to tuck into his own. A tweeting noise sounded from the kitchen island and Auguste got up to find her cell. She brought it back to the table and sat down holding it at arms length.

"Text?" Emmett asked.

"Ja. Where are my glasses?" Auguste looked around. "Here. You read it," she handed the small phone to Emmett.

"It's from Carson. Is Em home yet? When do you want us to come over?" Emmett read.

"Why doesn't he just call? I hate stupid text," Auguste shook her head. Emmett pushed the button to call the number back and put the phone to his ear.

"Tell them to get their butts over here," Auguste dictated and gave a solemn nod.

"Hi, Mom," Carson answered his phone.

"Hey, Car, it's Em," he spoke into his mother's phone.

"Hey, Bro! When did you get in?" Carson asked.

"I don't know, a while ago," Emmett answered.

"Is your partner with you?" Carson probed.

Emmett reached to take his lover's hand. "Yeah, Nasir's with me."

"Oh, that's great, Em. We've all been wanting to meet him," Carson was warm.

"Thanks, Car. I've been wanting that too. Hey, Mutti says to get your ass over here," Emmett at last relayed the message.

"Of course she does. Tell her we're on our way," Carson stated.

"Okay, see you in a bit, bye," Emmett ended the call and set the phone down. "He says they'll be over later."

"Ach," Auguste shook her head. She moved the large plate with the frosted gingerbread cookies closer to them and took one herself. "Eat the cookies," she bid.

"Did you bake all this yourself?" Nasir could not imagine it.

"This is nothing. She'll bake and work in this kitchen from sun up till sun down," Emmett was proud of his mother. "There's nothing she can't make."

"I don't know about that, Schatz," Auguste was modest. Nasir looked at the cookies and realized how appropriate what he had sent really was.

"I think it might be time to open one of the boxes," Nasir spoke.

"Several, probably," Emmett agreed. "I would have told you which ones to open ahead of time, Mutti, but I don't know which is which," he rose and followed Nasir toward the laundry room.

"I know there is some wine there. I can tell from the labels," Auguste informed. Nasir squatted down by the boxes and looked them over.

"This one is clearly wine," Emmett effortlessly picked up the case of wine and carried it to the kitchen. He set it down on the big granite island. "You can open this one, Mutti."

By way of an answer, she set a utility knife down in front of him. Emmett looked at the knife and looked at his mother and blinked several times.

"I mean, let me open this for you, Mom," Emmett picked up the knife.

"Ja, danke," she pulled up a stool to the higher end of the counter. Emmett made quick work of the top of the reinforced box and handed her a bottle.

"Is this Thomas Schmidt? Now I will have to find my glasses," she looked around, but did not move from her barstool.

"It is. Private Collection Kabinett," Emmett headed back to the laundry room.

"My favorite!" She cried.

"I know," Emmett returned with another box. He opened this one as well and handed her a bottle from the case of red wine. "Valckenberg Dornfelder."

"Oh, I like this," She looked the bottle over.

"I know," Emmett headed back to the laundry room and this time both he and Nasir returned carrying a box.

"Was ist das? There is more wine?" Auguste already had two cases sitting in front of her.

"Mom, Nasi can't understand you when you speak German. She said 'what is this'," Emmett translated. "Just one more case and I think you're really gonna like this one," Emmett opened the smaller box and handed her a half bottle. "Barth Eiswein."

Auguste gasped. "A whole case?!" she knew this wine was well over a hundred dollars for one of these precious half bottles. "You boys are so good to me!" she slid off her chair and threw her arms up around her tall son's neck. Emmett chuckled as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Don't thank me. It was all Nasir," Emmett gestured. Nasir concentrated on carefully opening his box and did not see her coming. She threw her arms around him and pulled him down to kiss his cheek as well. Nasir smiled bashfully and Emmett found that very cute. The darker man proceeded to pull wrapped presents from the box.

"It is not in this one," Nasir headed back for the last box.

"I'll put these with the other presents," Emmett put them back in the box and carried it over to the hearth. Nasir and Emmett returned at the same time and Auguste resumed her perch on the barstool.

"What ever happened to that little Indian boy you brought home with you a few times?" Auguste asked.

"His name is Seth, Mom, and he's Native American," Emmett reminded.

"Ja, Seth. He is such a funny boy with his leather britches," Auguste chuckled.

"Seth is in Philadelphia with his partner Garrett for the holidays. They actually flew here with us and then continued on," Emmett informed.

"He is a good boy. Is this Garrett a good boy?" she asked.

"Very much so," Nasir gave the answer.

"Yeah, I agree," Emmett added.

"Good. He deserves it. You give him my love when you see him," Auguste instructed.

"I sure will, Mom," Emmett agreed.

"Nasir, what are you unpacking there?" she asked. "So many pieces."

"I actually don't know what this is," Emmett folded his arms across his chest. He watched Nasir carefully unpack four very specially packaged boxes from the larger box. He extracted gold hardware from the smallest box. Then a large ruby and clear intricately cut crystal platter from the largest box.

"Oh, so beautiful," Auguste clasped her hands together.

"Nasi, is that?" Emmett did not finish his question. He could see what it was. "Are you ever gonna like this, Mom."

"But what is it?" she watched carefully. Nasir extracted another plate just like the first one, but smaller. They watched as he assembled the three tier serving stand with it's gold hardware.

"It is so beautiful," Auguste slid off of her barstool and walked around to where Nasir had finished building her gift.

"It's Meissen," Emmett informed.

"No! Is it?" she still didn't have her glasses and looked to them for confirmation. "So beautiful! But it is too expensive!" she protested.

"Don't look at me," Emmett held up his hands.

"You did this?!" Auguste gaped at Nasir.

"No gift is too expensive for my partner's dear mother," Nasir smiled.

"Oh!" she grabbed him and kissed him several times on the side of his face. "You are such a good boy. I don't know what to say!"

"I can see that it makes you happy. There is nothing you need say," Nasir was kind.

"That's really nice, Babe," Emmett commented.

"I remembered when we saw it, you said your mother would like it, so," Nasir gave a shrug.

"Ach, you are both good boys," Auguste patted both men on the side of their faces. "Now you take the wine downstairs. Put the red in the storage room. It will get cool, but not too cold. That one is good cool. Put the others in the fridge down there," she instructed. Emmett shook his head and put the case of Eiswein on top of the case of Kabinett. He picked them both up as Nasir picked up the Dornfelder.

"Next year I will bring a porter," Nasir commented.

"Oh!" Auguste found that very funny. She began another project in the kitchen and sat at the island peeling apples when they returned.

"Yay, strudel," Emmett said as he caught sight of what his mother was doing.

"Ja, ja. I make it every year. Hey!" she tried to swat his hand as he snatched a piece of apple, but he was too fast. Nasir could not help his smile at Emmett's dimples as his lover giggled and crunched his slice of apple.

"Go and get your grandmother now," Auguste gave a wave of her hand.

"Is she ready?" Emmett asked.

"Is she ever ready? You will have to get her ready. You know that," Auguste stated.

"Can't Carson pick her up?" Emmett made a last effort.

"You know how his wife complains, and they have the baby. Now go!" she commanded.

"Okay," Emmett was resigned. He took Nasir's hand. "C'mon, Nasi." Emmett led the way back to the entry hall and stopped in front of the coat closet. He took Nasir in his arms and held him tightly. Nasir happily hugged his lover and felt Emmett press their heads together.

"Thanks for being such a good sport," Emmett spoke quietly.

"A good sport how?" Nasir did not get it.

"For putting up with my mom's crap. Do this, do that," Emmett gave a sigh and held Nasir tighter.

"Habibi, it is no effort. I like her very much," Nasir rubbed the back of Emmett's head. "She treats me like I am a part of her family. It is really very nice for me."

"Well," Emmett pulled back to look into Nasir's eyes. He put a hand on his lover's face. "You are a part of her family." He gave Nasir a gentle lingering kiss on his lips. "Okay," he let go of Nasir and opened the closet to fetch their coats. "Let's go get the crazy old cat lady."

* * *

Noreen McCarty lived not quite alone in a small three bedroom single story home in the town of Woodland. Eight cats occupied the residence with her. She sat in her living room in a big recliner with her feet up. She wore a lap robe and all of her cats. The television was on and she was sound asleep. Whether from the television, or her snoring, or both, she did not hear the knocking at her front door. The man who did the knocking used the key he had for just this situation, and the front door swung open. Cats scrambled as two men walked into the house, and that finally woke her. She looked up and immediately recognized the dimple faced smile of her older grandson.

"Emmett!" the spry old lady dropped the foot rest and flew out of her chair. She wore a red, green and white Christmasy sweater and red slacks to match. Her hair was steel gray.

"Hi, Grandma," Emmett bent to hug and kiss the tiny woman.

"There's my big strapping boy," she could scarcely reach his shoulder to pat it.

"Grandma, I want you to meet my partner. This is Nasir," Emmett put a hand on Nasir's arm.

"Oh. I thought you were with that nice little Indian boy," she put a hand to the chin of her puzzled face.

"No, Grandma. Seth is my best friend. We were never together. Nasir is my life partner," Emmett explained.

"Well," she looked up at Nasir. "Another big strapping boy," Noreen took note of Nasir's skin tone and eyes and hair. "Are you an Indian boy too, Nasir?"

"No, ma'am. I'm from the United Arab Emirates," Nasir informed. This told her nothing.

"Where?" she asked with wider eyes.

"The Middle East, Grandma. What difference does it make?" Emmett was kind, but was not amused by this line of questioning.

"Well," Noreen looked to Emmett and then back at Nasir. "It doesn't. Come here, Nasir. If you're going to be a part of this family, you better have a hug for your old grandmother too."

"Of course I do," Nasir bent to hug the little woman and she patted him on the shoulder just like she did Emmett.

"He sure is a nice lookin' fella," Noreen commented as she headed for her kitchen. Emmett gave a broad smile and looked at Nasir.

"Yeah, Grandma. I think he's a pretty nice lookin' fella too," Emmett took his lover's hand.

"Hey, does your mother have any Irish whisky and Frangelico at her house?" Noreen popped her head back out of the kitchen.

"I don't know, Grandma," Emmett pulled out his cell. He touched the button to dial his mother and put the phone to his ear. "Mom, do we have any Irish whiskey or Frangelico?" he looked to his grandmother as his mother gave the answer. "Mom says you drank it all last time, Grandma. We'll stop on the way. We're on our way, Mom. Okay, bye," Emmett ended the call. "Are you ready, Grandma? Mom wants us to hurry up."

"Always in a hurry, that woman. The presents are right there. Just let me get my coat," Noreen headed for another part of the house. The wrapped packages sat on the floor beneath a statue of St. Patrick. A picture of the Pope hung on the wall above. Nasir found that slightly disconcerting, though he didn't think he should, as he helped Emmett gather the presents. Clearly Emmett's grandmother did not judge them. They took these to the car and returned to find Noreen ready in a long camel colored wool coat and matching hat. She handed her purse and small overnight bag to Emmett and took Nasir's hand to descend the potentially icy steps.

"Oh, this is a nice big truck. Where did you get this?" Noreen asked as Emmett opened the back door and tossed her purse and bag inside.

"It's a rental, Grandma," Emmett did not want to waste time letting the old woman struggle up into the tall vehicle and picked her up off her feet and set her inside. Emmett and Nasir took the front seat and they were off. It was a short drive back to Deephaven. A quick stop at a liquor store on the way netted bottles of Frangelico, Locke's Irish Whiskey and Laphroaig for Nasir. When they returned to Auguste's house, they found a red Dodge Nitro in the driveway.

"Carson's here," Emmett announced as he pulled up beside it. Emmett carried his grandmother's bags as she held Nasir's arm to the front door.

"Merry Christmas!" Noreen called as she began to pull off her hat and coat. Auguste, still in her apron bustled into the entry hall.

"Merry Christmas, Noreen. Give me your coat," Auguste opened the closet.

"Thank you, Auguste," Noreen handed over her coat and hat. Carson, with beer bottle in hand, strode around the corner.

"Merry Christmas, Gram," Carson bent to hug the little Irish woman.

"Merry Christmas, Carson," she had a hug and kiss for her younger grandson. "Where's my great gand baby?"

"Right in there," Carson gestured with his bottle. "Hey, Em," Carson had a big smile for his big brother. He grabbed Emmett in a one armed hug.

"Hey, Car," Emmett gave his brother the same one armed, lean in hug, which in this case was fine with him. The last thing he would ever want was hip contact with his brother. Emmett took a step back and put a hand on Nasir's shoulder. "Car, I want you to meet my partner Nasir. This is my brother Carson," Emmett introduced. Nasir had looked the younger man over the second he came round the corner. Carson was lean and tall. He wore a striped button down cotton shirt and jeans. There was no question he was Emmett's brother as they looked much alike. Carson had the same light brown hair, the same crystal blue eyes. Carson was damn near as tall as his brother, damn near as built, and damn near as hot in Nasir's eyes.

"Nasir, hey, good to meet you, man," Carson had a firm handshake for Nasir. At an inch shorter than Emmett, they were both the same height.

"Very nice to meet you, Carson," Nasir smiled warmly.

"Where's my nephew?" Emmett asked.

"You won't get near him now that gran's here," Carson shrugged. "Hey, you guys want a beer?" he asked. When they both gave a nod, so did he. "Be right back."

"C'mon," Emmett took Nasir's hand as his brother dashed down the stairs. He led Nasir through to the family room. His grandmother was already ensconced on a big chair with a swaddled eight month old in her arms. A disinterested looking woman with straight long blonde hair sat in a chair nearby and could not be bothered to rise to greet the brother in law she had not seen since her son was born.

"Hi, Sonja," Emmett leaned down to give her a kiss on her cheek.

"Hi, Emmett," she fought very hard to show interest.

"Sonja, this is my partner Nasir. This is Carson's lovely wife," Emmett finished the introductions.

"Hi," was all she could muster.

"A pleasure to meet you, Sonja," Nasir was polite.

"And there's baby Connor," Emmett stepped over to his grandmother to look down on the sleeping baby. "Damn is he getting big!"

"He is beautiful," Nasir added with a smile.

"Thank you, Nasir," Sonja at last warmed. Carson returned then with two more frosty cold Spaten. Nasir and Emmett took theirs and Carson clinked the neck of his bottle with theirs. All three men took a gulp as they stepped away from the ladies and baby.

"Hey, nice crystal tiered serving thing, by the way. You gave that to mom?" Carson asked Nasir.

"Yes," Nasir confirmed.

"You sure scored a home run on that one, bro," Carson nudged Nasir's arm. "She loves it. I mean she loves it. It's all she's talked about since we got here."

"I am glad that she likes it," Nasir smiled.

"Has she put you to work yet?" Carson asked Nasir.

"We were here a whole minute," Emmett answered for his lover. "Check the beer, put up the tree. She actually handed the tree skirt and water to Nasir."

"You're in, Nasir," Carson smiled. "One of the family now."

"I am very happy," Nasir was sincere. Emmett smiled and put an arm around his lover's waist.

"You boys, bring up the decorations for the tree," Auguste instructed from her kitchen. "Carson, show Emmett and Nasir where they are."

"Told ya you're one of us," Carson said as they set their beers on the island. He led the way toward the stairs. The three men brought a load of boxes three times before Auguste was satisfied that she had all the decorations she wanted. She, Emmett and Carson then proceeded, in the German tradition of doing so on Christmas Eve, to trim the tree. Nasir sat on one of the sofas and watched this process with fascination. The little tiny treasures of ornaments were countless, and beautiful every one. In his culture there was nothing like it.

"Ach!" Auguste came to ornaments that were actually little picture frames. "Carson, go get the digital camera. At the desk, in the charger."

"Oh, yeah," he went to obey.

"I know I have more of these in here," Auguste dug through her box. "There are two additions to the family since last Christmas," she stated. Emmett turned a dimpled smile on Nasir. Emmett looked through the ones she had pulled out with pictures in them. He and his brother had double sided ornaments. One side had a picture of them as kids, and the other as men. Each member of the family had one, including their father. There was one additional frame with Carson and Sonja together. Emmett picked up the one of Sonja taken last year.

"Oh, look, Sonja. Here's you pregnant last year," Emmett held it up.

"Well, you can get rid of that," Sonja declared. Carson returned and took a current picture of his wife, and a picture of the first new addition to the family, his now awake son. Emmett took a picture of Carson and Sonja sitting together holding Connor. Emmett took a picture of Nasir.

"Now, Carson, take one of Emmett and Nasir together," Auguste instructed. Emmett gave the camera back to Carson and sat beside Nasir. Emmett got comfortable and put his arm around Nasir to hold him close. Nasir put his arm on Emmett's leg with his hand on his lover's knee. Carson knelt on the carpet before them and prepared the shot.

"Smile. Say, 'butt pirate'," Carson instructed.

"Carson!" Auguste was not in the least amused.

"I'm teasing!" Carson protested. Emmett pulled a throw pillow from the sofa, with his free hand, and whipped it at Carson. It hit him square in the face.

"Don't, Em! You'll make me drop Mutti's camera," Carson held up the camera. "Okay, for real this time. Let me see the love," Carson watched the small screen and took the shot. "Oh, it came out really good, Em," Carson sat on the sofa next to his brother to show him the picture frozen on the screen.

"Yeah, it did," Emmett agreed. "Look, Nasi."

"I like it. I want a copy," Nasir stated.

"E-mail it to us," Emmett instructed.

"You guys know I'm just playin', right?" Carson held up his hands.

"It was pretty funny. I've never actually heard that one before," Nasir smiled.

"Carson, the first time Nasir does not think you're funny, I will kick your ass all the way to St. Paul," Emmett spoke with a mock smile. "Just so we're clear."

"C'mon, Em. You know I didn't mean anything by that. Hey, Sonja," Carson held out the camera. "Take a picture of me with the guys," he bid as he sat next to his brother. His wife complied and just as she got into position, Carson stood up.

"Let me sit between you," Carson started to wedge his butt in between them even before Emmett moved over. "There," he put an arm around each of them. "I got my brother and my brother in law. Go ahead, Honey," Carson smiled from ear to ear. His wife took the shot and Carson was very happy with it. But he did not immediately get up. Nasir decided to tease the straight guy.

"Are you going to get snuggly here with us?" Nasir asked.

"Ho!" Carson all but flew from the sofa. "No, no. I'll get snuggly with my wife, thank you," he put his arms around Sonja.

"Good one, Babe," Emmett endorsed. "You wanna play with Nasir, Car, you're playin' with fire. He will play with you right back."

"Okay, okay," Carson agreed. Auguste walked over to her younger son and his wife.

"Let me see the pictures," Auguste had located her reading glasses and put them on as Carson scrolled through the pictures for her.

"Ja, sehr gut," Auguste slapped his shoulder none to gently. "Go print them," she handed over three new frame pictures for Connor, Nasir, and Emmett and Nasir together, and the one of Carson and Sonja, and Sonja alone, to be replaced. She watched her younger son walk away a moment. "Oh, is anyone getting hungry? I make potato salad and cold salads, and we have lots of meat."

Emmett did not like the sound of that. "Mom, Nasi doesn't eat pork. Is that all ham and wurst and stuff?"

"I get roast beef and turkey also. I don't let my Nasir starve," Auguste smiled.

A typical German Christmas Eve dinner was deli meats, with farmer's loaf rye bread and butter, cold salads and potato salad served warm with vinegar and bacon. Auguste set out Westphalian ham, Black Forest ham, wursts of pork liver, goose liver and pork and veal, along with turkey and roast beef. Nasir had the roast beef. Sonja had the turkey. The Germans and Irishwoman all had some type of pork and ham. The baby stayed awake, but surprisingly calm, resting peacefully in a swinging bassinet while the adults had dinner. The hostess was most pleased to serve her Thomas Schmidt Private Collection Kabinett with dinner.

After dinner everyone retired again to the family room to admire the tree and the lights. Only the ladies had coffee, Noreen with Frangelico in it. Emmett and Carson had more beer while Nasir switched to his favored scotch. Emmett gave an enormous yawn and settled back onto Nasir on the sofa. Nasir happily draped his arm down Emmett's chest to snuggle him just as Garrett always did with Seth.

"Boy, you old guys sure get worn out easy," Carson jested.

"We had to be at the airport at five this morning, smart guy," Emmett pointed out.

"We were up at four," Nasir added while he rubbed Emmett's chest.

"Yeah, but West Coast time. What is that, like two hours ago?" Carson kept up.

"Remember how I used to kick your ass when we were younger?" Emmett asked. "I am so nostalgic right now."

"The only one who is going to do any ass kicking is me," Auguste stood up with her empty coffee cup. Noreen was quite comfortable in her big chair and started to snore.

"It is getting late. You boys go to bed," Auguste patted Nasir's shoulder. "Carson, help your oma to bed."

"Am I going to have to carry her again?" Carson said as he rose from beside his wife.

"I don't think she drank that much, Car," Emmett did not at all find that unusual.

"Gran," Carson tried to wake her. "Gran, time for bed."

The old woman came to and patted the hand on her shoulder. "I'm not tired. Just resting my eyes," she used the oldest excuse in the book.

"We're all gonna go rest our eyes in bed now. C'mon," Carson helped her up. Emmett and Nasir rose as well.

"Good night, Grandma," Emmett bent to kiss the tiny woman. She only patted his cheek.

"You too, come here," Noreen crooked a finger at Nasir. Nasir bent to receive a kiss and she patted his cheek as well.

"Night, Deary," Noreen kissed Sonja last. She then took Carson's arm and headed for the stairs.

"I need to get you into my bed," Emmett smiled and took Nasir's hand. They headed for the stairs in the front hall as well. Carson and Noreen headed down, and Emmett and Nasir were about to head up when Auguste caught up with them.

"Nasir, wait a moment," Auguste called. Both men stopped, still hand in hand. Auguste took Nasir's free hand in both of hers.

"You go up, Emmett. I talk to Nasir for a moment," she smiled warmly at the Arab.

"Um, okay," Emmett furrowed his brow. He was torn by the instinct to obey his mother, and his loyalty to his partner.

"It's okay, Habibi," Nasir squeezed Emmett's hand.

"Okay," Emmett said again with trepidation. He was still not sure, but let go of Nasir's hand and started up the steps.

"Nasir, I just wanted to say thank you," Auguste continued to hold his hand.

"I have done nothing worthy of your thanks," Nasir protested.

"Thank you, first of all, for coming home with Emmett for Christmas," she was sincere.

"It is my privilege. Thank you for receiving me so warmly. It means more to me than I can say, to be here with Emmett, with all of you," Nasir stated.

"We are most glad to welcome you to our family. Thank you also for making my son so happy. I see in his eyes and hear in his voice how much he loves you," Auguste confessed.

"I hope you see the same in my eyes and hear in my voice how much I love your son. I came alive when I met Emmett. That will always be the happiest day of my life," Nasir spoke.

"Ja, I do see it. Very much I do. You are good for each other and very handsome together. I so want to get to know you better, Nasir," she held and rubbed his hand.

"I would like nothing more, Auguste," Nasir smiled.

"You go to bed now," she put a hand to his face. "Emmett is waiting for you."

"Good night, Auguste," Nasir was warm.

"Ja, good night," she patted his shoulder and let go of him. Nasir started up the stairs as Auguste headed back toward her kitchen.

Emmett stood in front of the closed door to his bedroom with his arms folded across his big chest. He was quite relieved when Nasir came up the stairs. "What did she say to you?" concern was clear in his voice.

"It's okay, Habibi. She just wanted to welcome me to her family again," Nasir walked up to Emmett and put a hand on his arm. Emmett took Nasir in his arms.

"Okay, good. I felt really shitty walking away from you like that," Emmett confessed. He reached behind him to open the bedroom door. They both stepped inside and Emmett closed it again behind them. Nasir smoothed his hands over Emmett's sweater and leaned in to give him a gentle kiss.

"It's so great that we're in this house, in this room, together. Where were you when I lived here?" Emmett mused.

"In Sharjah. Half a world away. Dreaming of a beautiful American teenager that I could have for my own," Nasir answered. Emmett cocked his head.

"Well, sexy Arab guy, I'm not a teenager anymore, but," Emmett peeled his sweater off over his head with one hand, "I'm all yours."

"Oh!" Nasir's hands flew to Emmett's pecs. "I love when you do that," he bent his mouth to Emmett's chest. Just as his lips were about to close on Emmett's left nipple, Emmett took hold of his shoulders and pushed him back up. Nasir's confusion was dispelled as Emmett took hold of the hem of his sweater and pulled it up over his head. Emmett dropped Nasir's sweater on the floor on top of his own. He ran his hands across Nasir's hairy chest.

"Your nipples are hard," Emmett commented. Nasir hugged himself and gave an involuntary shiver.

"Your mother keeps the house on the cool side," Nasir made his observation as neutral as possible.

"Oh, you poor baby. C'mere," Emmett pulled Nasir into his arms. "I'll keep you warm, Nasi," Emmett rubbed Nasir's bare back. Nasir relished the warmth of his lover's broad, hard chest. Emmett let go of him and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his own jeans. He pushed them down and his cock and balls swung free, released at last from the confines of the jeans they were placed in, at nearly five that morning. Nasir noticed his lover's snake showed signs of waking from their bare chested contact, just as his was in his pants. Emmett bent to pull of his socks and then he was gloriously naked.

"I will never tire of watching that," Nasir smiled as he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Emmett only gave his dimpled smile as he removed their bags from the bed and pulled it down. Nasir just started to pull his jeans down off his hips when Emmett rushed back to him.

"I'll do that!" Emmett knelt before Nasir. In the open jeans the first inch of the base of Nasir's cock was visible. Emmett reverently leaned in and kissed the exposed flesh. He slowly pulled the jeans down and felt Nasir shiver again. "Okay, we need to get you into bed," Emmett pulled the jeans down quickly. He helped Nasir step out of them and his socks. Both men were nearly at half mast as they rushed for the covers.

"Hoh!" the cold sheets on Nasir's naked body made him shiver the more.

"C'mere, Baby," Emmett wrapped Nasir in his arms and legs. He pulled the covers close around them. "I'll keep you warm."

"You take very good care of me," Nasir sighed as he began to relax.

"You're mine just as much as I'm yours," Emmett rubbed his lover's back and rested his cheek on the top of Nasir's head. "So mom was cool just now?"

"Emmett, your mother is so warm to me. She has gone much out of her way to make me feel welcome, like a part of your family," Nasir spoke.

"You are, Nasi," Emmett stressed. Emmett cupped the back of Nasir's head with his hand. "You are a part of this family, just like Sonja is."

"They all treat me so wonderfully. There is such love here. It makes me very sad," Nasir confessed.

"Why, Baby?" Emmett asked with clear concern.

"Because my family would never treat you this way. You have given me a precious gift that I can never repay," Nasir was on the verge of tears. Emmett could hear it in his voice. He reached for Nasir's chin.

"Hey, look at me," Emmett waited until he could look into the soft brown eyes. "Nasir, you have given me the most precious gift on the planet. You," he covered Nasir's mouth with his own. Nasir gave no resistance as his lover's tongue sought entry into this mouth. Emmett kissed the man he loved deeply, but slowly and gently. Both men immediately grew to full hardness. Each felt the other's erection and they pressed their hips together. Emmett's kiss was full of passion, but devoid of urgency. It was not his intention to initiate sex. He only wanted to convey the depth of his feelings. Ever so slowly Emmett broke the kiss and pulled Nasir's head to him under his chin. Nasir gave a sigh and held Emmett tightly.

"I love you so much, Emmett," Nasir mumbled into Emmett's chest.

"I love you too, my sweet Nasi," Emmett slowly ran his fingers through Nasir's black hair. After a few minutes Emmett rolled away only to reach the bedside lamp to turn out the light. He took Nasir back in his arms just as soon as the darkness enveloped them. Nasir closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep when Emmett spoke again.

"Nasi, is Carson being cool?" Emmett asked. "I mean, I really think he is cool with us. He's always been fine with having a gay brother, but if he goes too far, I want you to tell me. Over my dead body will someone insult you, or make you feel uncomfortable."

"No, Habibi," Nasir leaned his head back to talk. "Your brother is fine. He is more than fine. His little quip today was all in fun. It was not at all mean spirited," Nasir stressed.

"Okay, good," Emmett rubbed the side of Nasir's head with his thumb.

"How could we be mad at such a cute boy," Nasir started.

"Do you think my brother is cute? Yuk," Emmett made a face.

"He looks so much like you. How could he not be cute to me? Is he as big as you?" Nasir asked.

"I've seen him naked, but never hard! Ug. I don't even want to think about it!" Emmett put a hand over his eyes.

"He is nearly as tall as you. I'll bet he is nearly as big too. I wonder if siblings taste alike," Nasir continued his teasing. He could not suppress his grin and was glad Emmett could not see it in the dark.

"Well, how about the next time I see Kasim, I'll suck him off and let you know!" Emmett gave as good as he got. That prospect wiped the grin right off Nasir's face.

"Okay, no more talk of our brother's dicks," Nasir was finished with that topic forever. He tucked his head back into Emmett's chest.

"Smart ass," Emmett kissed the top of Nasir's head. In response Nasir just kissed Emmett's chest. Cuddled close in the cold room as fresh snow began to fall outside the windows, they drifted quickly to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

I am posting on Thursday, as I will be out of town tomorrow.

Thank you to my German husband for his boundless knowledge on all things German.

Anyone who has not read **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading **Errors & Omissions** should go do so right now. E&O II just continues to get more incredible with each new chapter. Links to both stories are in my profile.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them. **

* * *

**Chapter 14: Holidays Part II**

Six Months Ago

The room was filled with light diffused through the curtains on Christmas Morning when the pounding woke them. Both men were instantly jolted awake. Emmett was wrapped around Nasir in the bed in his childhood room, in his mother's house.

"Merry Christmas!" came the masculine voice. "Get up, gay boys!"

"Carson!" Emmett yelled. He rolled away from Nasir to reach for his cell on the bedside table. "Oh, it's after nine here," he informed. Nasir rolled partly onto his back as well.

"Mmm. Your big cock was so happy in my butt," Nasir reached over to take hold of his lover's hard dick, that until this moment had been nestled in the crack of his ass.

"Morning, sexy guy," Emmett smiled and ran his hand across Nasir's furry chest. "Ready for more Christmas traditions, McCarty style?" he ran his hand down Nasir's body until he encountered his lover's erection. "Oh, and what have we here?" Emmett pulled the covers away and moved to lay between Nasir's long hairy legs. He closed his eyes as he laid his face partly on Nasir's inner thigh and nuzzled into the loose, trimmed sac. Emmett inhaled deeply through his nose and his eyes flew open. "Holy fuck, do you smell good!"

"I would think I need a shower by now," Nasir looked down.

"It's not like you've been sweating," Emmett stated.

"Not in this cold place," Nasir gave a shiver.

"You just really smell like a boy right now and it's driving me crazy," Emmett nuzzled into Nasir's scrotum again. He ran his tongue beneath the heavy stones.

"Ugh," Nasir felt first one orb and then the other be drawn into his lover's warm wet mouth. Each of his nuts was caressed in turn by the velvet tongue. "That feels so good, Habibi."

Emmett loved holding his lover's testicles in his mouth. There was no greater trust a man could have with another. He ever so gently released the second egg and rose up on all fours as he ran his tongue in a wide swath up the sensitive underside of his lover's cock. The hard dick gave a jump and hit him on the chin.

"Oh, Allah!" Nasir was not expecting that. Emmett took hold of the dark pole and held it up. He ran his tongue slowly through Nasir's wet slit.

"Habibi," Nasir sighed as Emmett's lips closed around just the very tip of his penis. He reached down to run his fingers through Emmett's hair, but his hand did not get there. Nasir gave a gasp as Emmett went down on him. Emmett took Nasir in his throat until his nose was pressed into the closely trimmed pubes. The tight, wet, warm embrace of Emmett's mouth and throat around all nine of his inches was sudden and exquisite. Nasir could scarcely draw a breath. Then Emmett began to suck. He gave short siphoning sucks on Nasir's whole cock.

"Kuh, huh," Nasir could not form words. Emmett slowly drew his mouth up Nasir's throbbing bone until only the head was still in his mouth. Then he slowly sank back down.

"No, Habibi, don't suck me," Nasir bid as Emmett began to do just that. "Oh, no," Nasir begged as his lover's head bobbed on his straining organ. "Hoh. Emmett," Nasir squeezed his eyes shut. "Your family will hear," he all but whimpered. Emmett did not slow his pace as he reached for his own pillow. He snatched it up and covered Nasir's face with it. He then joined his hand to his mouth and suck-pulled on his lover's now freely leaking cock.

"Ugh!" Nasir moaned into the pillow. He wrapped his arms around it and held it tightly to his face as his lover propelled him quickly toward orgasm. Emmett could tell by the way the long cock in his mouth and hand throbbed that it would not take Nasir long. The family was waiting for them, but he had to have Nasir's cum. He just had to. Emmett's very soul needed Nasir's dick in his mouth this morning. He maintained a constant pace as he suck-pulled on Nasir's hard bone. It was not about skilled love making this morning. It was only about getting Nasir off. And Emmett knew just how to do that. He knew his lover's body well.

Nasir mumbled something in Arabic into the pillow over his face as he squirmed beneath Emmett. He could not hold his body still as the relentless hand and mouth drove him to the very edge. Emmett could tell by the quantity of precum on his tongue, and the way Nasir's nuts crowded the base of his dick, that this was the case. Nasir shuddered beneath Emmett and not from the temperature in the room. True to form Emmett could taste Nasir's semen even before he blew out.

'Yah!" Nasir cried out into the pillow he clutched tightly to his face as his weapon erupted in Emmett's mouth. He needed never fear that Emmett would abandon him in his moment of climax. Nasir was secure in the knowledge that his lover would drink him down. Emmett stopped his motion and just held the pulsing cock in his mouth as his lover thrashed on the bed beneath him.

"Mmm!" Emmett thrilled to the copious emission that flooded his mouth. He knew Nasir could not take being sucked during his orgasm and just held the gushing organ in his mouth. Emmett gulped down his lover's sweet semen even as more spewed forth. He gently caressed Nasir's expanded cum tube as it pulsed beneath his tongue with each gush. Nasir's entire body convulsed repeatedly as his load shot into his partner's loving mouth. Emmett knew few greater joys in life than drinking his lover's jizz as it spurted from his throbbing prick. Emmett ran his hands up Nasir's heaving chest to massage the hairy pecs as his lover's orgasm began to fade. Nasir just panted into the pillow over his face as Emmett took more of his oozing bone in his mouth and began to slowly and gently suck him. Emmett brought one hand down to Nasir's loosening sac. He massaged Nasir's shaft with his lips and the big testicles in their trimmed sac with his hand. Emmett slowly pulled his mouth off Nasir's still hard, but spent organ. He smiled as he patted Nasir's thigh.

"Damn, Babe. That was hot," Emmett licked his lips and climbed off the bed. Nasir let his arms drop from holding the pillow over his own face. Emmett went to a dresser and extracted some extra clothes that would forever remain here at his mother's house. He pulled a white tee shirt over his head and brought another for Nasir, and a pair of sleep pants for each of them. Both pants were the same plaid, one in red and one in blue. Nasir lay on the bed spread eagle with the pillow yet over his face.

"Nasi," Emmett took hold of one dark big toe. Nasir reached up and took Emmett's pillow from his face at last.

"Allah, Habibi. I hope no one heard me," Nasir spoke with hooded eyes.

"No. The pillow did it's job," Emmett climbed back on the bed and took hold of Nasir's yet hard bone and gave it a stroke.

"Ugh," Nasir's eyes rolled back and Emmett slurped the last of his cum from the head of his dick.

"Okay, put these on now. They're waiting for us," Emmett climbed back off the bed. Nasir looked to Emmett and saw his massive and wet erection standing proudly from his pubes.

"But I want to suck you too," Nasir sat up and reached for Emmett.

"We don't have time right now, Babe," Emmett looked down at himself and saw that he was about to drip. "Clean my precum off for me," Emmett knelt on the bed with one knee. He took hold of his hard cock with one hand and Nasir's head with the other. Nasir loved it when Emmett pulled him onto his big prick. Emmett held his thick organ and stroked it while Nasir lapped at his drooling head.

"I love how you leak," Nasir brought a hand to fondle his lover's shaved scrotum. Emmett stopped stroking himself and just as soon as he did, Nasir went down on him.

"Ugh. Shit," Emmett closed his eyes a moment. "We don't have time, Baby. We don't have time," Emmett pulled his big dick from his lover's mouth and backed off the bed. He just stood there a moment holding himself. "Damn, I am never gonna get this to go down."

"I can make it go down," Nasir gave a grin. "I have a proven method."

"Drinking my cum?" Emmett smiled. In answer Nasir just nodded and patted the bed beside him.

"Nasi, we don't have time. Carson will be back any second," Emmett picked up the blue plaid sleep pants.

"Do you think he will come in?" Nasir grew concerned.

Emmett gave a chuckle. "He doesn't know what we're doing in here. I can guarantee you my brother wouldn't open that door if the rest of the house were on fire," he pulled on the sleep pants and his dick made an obscene tent in them. "Maybe if I try to take a piss," Emmett headed for the ensuite bath. Nasir gave a shiver in the cold room and the clothes Emmett laid out for him looked the more inviting. He rose and put on his white tee shirt and the red plaid sleep pants. He heard Emmett pee and flush through the open bathroom door and then Emmett returned. He was no longer hard, but there was clear evidence of a big boy within those pants for anyone to see who cared to look.

"There," Emmett smiled. "We match. Let's go," he took Nasir's hand.

"Are we going to brush our teeth first? You are not going down to your family with your breath smelling of my cum?" Nasir asked. Emmett gave a smile and stepped up close to Nasir.

"You, Mr. al Qasimi, are the only one who is going to get close enough to me to tell," Emmett gave his lover a lingering sensual kiss on his lips. Emmett stepped away from Nasir and grabbed his crotch. "Shit! I'm getting hard again. Just being near you makes me hard, Nasi," Emmett confessed.

"I am most glad to know that," Nasir smiled.

"C'mon," Emmett took Nasir's hand and led him out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

The older women were dressed for the day as they had been up for some time. Carson wore sleep pants and a white tee shirt just as Emmett and Nasir did. Sonja wore a long flannel night gown and matching robe. They were all gathered in the Family Room. Noreen was perched in her favorite chair with her great grandson in her arms.

"There you guys are! Jesus," Carson complained. "What have you been doing?"

"You know how it is sometimes, Car. We were both naked and things came up," Emmett gave a smirk.

"Oh, God! Did you have to go there?!" Carson squeezed his eyes shut covered his eyes with a hand.

"Be quiet, Carson," Auguste waved a hand. "How did you boys sleep?"

"Like the dead, Mutti. We were exhausted," Emmett answered.

"There is fresh coffee," Auguste gestured toward the kitchen.

"I'll get it, Habibi," Nasir squeezed Emmett's hand.

"Okay, Nasi. Mugs are right above the coffee maker," Emmett took a seat with the rest of his family.

"Nice job leaving Gram's presents in the car too. I had to get them out of your truck this morning," Carson complained further.

"Oh, thanks, Car," Emmett smiled.

"I put my jacket on, but the wind goes right through these things," Carson fingered the material of his sleep pants.

"That's a shame, Car. I hope you didn't want any more kids, Sonja," Emmett expressed his mock sympathy.

"Do you want me to warm it up for you, Honey?" Sonja reached into her husband's lap.

"I want you to do more than that," Carson kissed his wife on her lips.

"All right. Behave, you two," Auguste warned. Noreen chuckled with a twinkle in her eye.

"Let 'em go, Auguste. They can make me as many of these as they like," Noreen cuddled Connor.

"Not for a while, I don't think," Sonja stated.

"Yeah, but until we want to make another one, we'll keep practicing, so we don't forget how," Carson pulled his wife close with one arm.

Emmett rubbed his forehead. "I don't wanna picture that."

"Dude! After what you said when you first came down?" Carson protested. "I seriously think I need therapy."

"I coulda told you that," Emmett continued to tease. Nasir returned then with two mugs of coffee. He handed Emmett the one fixed the way he liked it. Nasir took a seat next to Emmett on the sofa facing Carson and Sonja.

"Time to find the pickle?" Carson asked.

"Did he say, find the pickle?" Nasir asked quietly of his lover. Emmett gave his booming laugh.

"I guess that does sound pretty funny," Emmett explained. "It's another German thing. On Christmas Eve, after the kids have gone to bed, the parent will hide a little pickle ornament someplace in the tree."

"Und Saint Nick has left an extra present for the clever child who finds the pickle," Auguste took up. "Now go find it."

"C'mon, Nasi," Emmett rose and pulled Nasir along by the hand. The four younger adults gathered around the tree and started looking.

"Mutti sometimes thinks she's very clever and puts it on the lowest branch," Carson got down on all fours to look in the bottom branches. Nasir watched him do this and realized after a moment that he should be looking for an ornament, not at Carson's butt. He brought his eyes back to the tree and something metallic caught his eye. It was deep within the tree where there should only have been pine needles.

"Is this it?" Nasir pointed.

"Oh, dude," Carson looked up from below. "You don't even know what you are looking for and you found it?"

Emmett came to look at where his lover pointed and reached into the tree. He pulled out the dark green pickle ornament and held it up. "Good job, Babe," he gave Nasir a quick kiss.

"Und now Saint Nick has left this for my clever Nasir," Auguste handed Nasir a long, flat wrapped present and patted his arm. Emmett took him by the hand and they all sat back down.

"Go on, open it," Emmett prodded. Nasir did so to reveal a large size Godiva milk chocolate bar.

"Oh, thank you, Saint Nick," Nasir finished pulling the wrapping paper away.

"Just start a pile for our presents right there," Emmett instructed.

"Our presents? You think I am sharing this with you?" Nasir teased.

"I'll be extra good," Emmett leaned into Nasir and nuzzled into his neck.

"You always are," Nasir leaned his head against Emmett's.

"Are you guys gonna start making out right here? Cause I seriously don't wanna see that," Carson lamented. Emmett wadded up the wrapping paper from Nasir's present and threw it at his brother.

"Time for presents, Mutti?" Carson asked. "All right!" at her nod, he moved from his place beside his wife to dig into the stacks surrounding the tree. Nasir admired how the tight white tee shirt fitted Carson's lean, but somewhat muscular form. Then he looked at how the thin cotton material was stretched across his lover's massive chest and all thoughts of Carson evaporated.

Soon wrapping paper lay in great piles around them. Auguste did not expect yet another gift from Nasir and was surprised to open a box containing a large, clear and pale blue crystal Arnstadt vase. Noreen was thrilled with her Waterford Celtic cross. Carson was particularly impressed with the his and hers matching watches from Tag Heuer.

Emmett leaned back on the sofa and pulled Nasir's near leg up over top of his. He put a hand on Nasir's knee and rubbed Nasir's thigh with the other. The darker man smiled and rubbed his own arms.

"Are you cold, Nasi?" Emmett put his hand on Nasir's shoulder. "C'mere, Baby," Emmett pulled his lover to him and wrapped his arms around him. Nasir relished his partner's warm embrace.

"It is on the cool side in here," Emmett stated. "Mom, I'm gonna start a fire," he let go of Nasir and rose from the sofa.

"Good idea. Do that," Auguste agreed. "Time for breakfast," she declared. The family rose and moved toward the kitchen enmasse. Nasir remained hugging himself on the sofa and Emmett placed logs from beside the fireplace into it. He used wrapping paper that he wadded up as kindling.

"We'll have a fire in just a few minutes, Nasi. Warm this place right up," Emmett assured as he struck a foot long match.

"Do you know how sexy you are right now?" Nasir asked quietly.

"Yeah?" Emmett displayed his dimples.

"Oh yeah. Your round ass in those thin pants as you bend over to prepare the fire. The pants I know you are wearing nothing underneath. I can picture your big heavy cock hanging between your muscular thighs, and I can think of nothing else but licking your ass and sucking your big dick," Nasir teased.

"Nasi, don't talk like that. You'll make me hard," Emmett was sure to keep his voice down.

"Do you think your family would mind if I laid you down in front of the fire, striped bare, and sucked you off? Can you know how much I want to drink your cum right now? Just like you drank mine," Nasir kept on. "I'm getting hard again, just thinking about it."

"I am so getting hard now. Nasi, that's pure evil," Emmett shook his head. Now that the papers had ignited, Emmett moved to the opposite sofa and just looked at Nasir. He spread his legs to let Nasir see what he had done. Nasir sat the same way and took hold of his mostly hard pole through the tented fabric. Emmett diverted his gaze and shook his head. He took a deep calming breath.

"It's time for breakfast," Emmett stated.

"I know what I want," Nasir gave a leer and continued to grope his erection through his sleep pants.

"Nasi, stop," Emmett begged. He rose and, tenting his sleep pants obscenely, went to stand by the windows looking out to the back yard. "Oh, it snowed more last night," he wanted to talk about anything to distract Nasir and take both their minds off sex. "Did you see it snow?"

"No," Nasir confessed. "I wish I had. I have never seen it snow," he rose to join Emmett by the windows.

"Maybe we can take the snowmobiles out later. Would you like to ride with me?" Emmett asked. It thrilled Emmett when his lover's face lit up like it did at this moment.

"I would love that!" Nasir was thrilled at the prospect.

"Let's get something to eat first," Emmett took his lover's hand. "C'mon." he led the way to the kitchen. They were both sufficiently soft now so as not to scandalize the parent and straight guy. Emmett had a feeling his grandmother would just giggle if she saw them in the condition they were in just a few minutes ago.

The German tradition of the giant Christmas breakfast was well underway in the kitchen. Noreen made typical pancakes, while Auguste made German potato pancakes. They worked at griddles side by side. Carson stood at a third and grilled bacon and sausage patties. Sonja whisked eggs in a bowl for scrambled eggs. Conner contentedly laid in his bassinet and watched this proceeding.

"Sit here at the island, Nasi. You want some more coffee?" Emmett did not wait for a response. He knew the answer and went to fetch the carafe. "Hey, Mutti, did you get the fresh parsley and mint?" Emmett asked as he poured a fresh cup for his partner and himself.

"Ja, in the crisper drawer," Auguste gestured toward the refrigerator.

"What's the parsley and mint for?" Carson asked with tongs in hand.

"I am going to make a mint and parsley omelet," Emmett informed. "I make it for Nasi all the time because it's in the style of his people."

"You guys do omelets on Christmas?" Carson asked. He did not get it.

"Nasir is Muslim, Car. He doesn't do Christmas at all," Emmett retrieved the herbs from the refrigerator.

"I do now," Nasir smiled.

"Ja, he does now, with us," Auguste gave a firm nod.

"You're from the Middle East. I never put that together," Carson nodded.

"He's cute, but he's a little slow sometimes," Sonja patted her husband's ass.

"Thanks, Honey. So, Nasir, I guess I don't know a lot about Islam. You guys don't believe in Jesus then?" Carson asked.

"We very much believe in Jesus, peace be upon him, just as we do all the Prophets of Allah," Nasir stated. Emmett smiled to himself as he started to chop the herbs.

"But I don't want you to think I am overly religious. In fact, I am not religious at all. The last time I went to a mosque to pray was with my family during Ramadan. I have lived in Seattle with Emmett for a year now, and I could not tell you where there is a mosque in Seattle, or even if there is one," Nasir spread his hands.

"I can," Emmett revealed.

"Can what?" Carson asked.

"I can tell you where the closest mosque to downtown, where we live, is," Emmett continued. "A year ago, right after I came home from Vegas, I scouted them out. I wanted Nasi to be as comfortable and at home in Seattle as he could possibly be."

"You never told me that," Nasir was amazed.

"It never came up," Emmett gave a shrug. Nasir was never more filled with love for his partner than he was at this moment.

"So, what's the difference between Shia and Sunni?" Carson asked. "You hear those terms on the news, but I have no idea what it means."

"That's easy, Sunni are rational and Shia are nuts," Nasir gave his short answer with a chuckle. "Of course, I am Sunni, so my view might be slightly askew."

"But what do those terms mean?" Carson pressed on.

"Think of Catholic and Lutheran. They believe the same thing, but the difference in is the details. Sunni believe the Caliphs, or temporal rulers are the true successors of the Prophet. Shia believe the Imams hold this power, and many Shia consider the Imams infallible. The differences are tiny and meaningless and yet, in many places, a very big deal is made of it," Nasir shook his head. "I will never understand that."

"What are we doing for dinner, Mutti?" Emmett pulled out a frying pan.

"I make sauerbraten," Auguste informed.

"Yes!" Emmett was most pleased by this announcement. "I love you, Mutti," he bent to kiss his mother on her cheek as he retrieved a bowl for his eggs.

"We're not having ham?" Carson was perplexed. "We always have ham."

"I'm sorry," Nasir felt badly. "I don't mean to disrupt your traditions."

"Don't apologize, Nasi," Emmett was angry. "We're having sauerbraten, Car, so get over it. It's my favorite anyway."

"We have new tradition, starting this year," Auguste declared.

"Fine with me, guys," Carson held up his hands. He did not mean to make his brother's partner feel bad. "I love Mutti's sauerbraten."

"What is sauerbraten again?" Sonja asked.

"Oh, thank you. I'm glad I am not the only one who does not know these things," Nasir commiserated.

"It's, um, what would you call it? Like a pot roast?" Carson thought out loud.

"I do it Hessen style. Und we have potato dumplings und red cabbage und spaetzle," Auguste informed.

"I don't know what any of that means," Nasir confessed.

"I do now. It's really good," Sonja stated.

"You'll love it, Babe," Emmett poured the egg mixture for Nasir's omelet into his hot frying pan. "Hey, you guys, how about we take out the snowmobiles after breakfast?"

"Great idea," Carson was all for it. "Sound like fun, Sonja?"

"Sure, but don't you two think you're gonna race," Sonja commanded. Emmett and Carson exchanged a smirk.

"I saw that," Sonja warned. Emmett and Carson both snickered. Neither of them had any intention of obeying her.

Breakfast proceeded at the table in the eat in kitchen. Emmett and Nasir sat at a corner and Emmett held his lover's feet between his own. There was far too much food, as usual. Nasir tried the potato pancakes with the sour cream and apple sauce and loved them. He also enjoyed his mint and parsley omelet that his partner so lovingly prepared for him.

After breakfast the two couples headed for their rooms to shower and brush their teeth at last. The shower was most welcome to Emmett and Nasir, after what felt like days. No sooner were they under the hot spray, than Nasir pushed Emmett up against the cold tiles and sucked him dry. When they were finished with their long shower, Emmett put Nasir in jeans and two shirts. He found an old ski jacket, pulled a knit skull cap on his head, and tied a scarf around his neck. He found a pair of warm gloves for them both. Once they were all bundled up, they met Carson and Sonja in the big garage.

Beneath form fitted canvas covers stood twin Arctic Cat TZ1 Turbo LXR Limited snowmobiles. As Carson removed the tarps, Emmett extracted helmets from their storage bags on a nearby shelf.

"Did you run 'em and gas 'em up?" Emmett asked.

"Who are you talking to?" Carson scoffed. "Of course I did, and they purr like the cats they are," he stated. He took the two red helmets and handed one to his wife.

"Here you go, Babe," Emmett handed one of the two black helmets to Nasir. Nasir took it and looked through the solid, rounded visor.

"They are so dark. How will we see?" Nasir asked. Sonja made the answer clear as she touched the button to raise the garage door. Blinding sunlight, reflected off the pure white snow, flooded the garage as the door went up.

"Oh," Nasir got it. He watched Carson and Sonja climb onto the first snowmobile. Emmett climbed onto the second.

"C'mon, Nasi," Emmett smiled as he held his helmet. Nasir threw his leg over the big machine and settled behind Emmett. He jumped as Carson started his snowmobile and drove it straight out of the garage into the snow.

"You have handles there, or you can hang onto me," Emmett spoke over his shoulder.

"I will hang onto you," Nasir stated.

"I would like that. I'll need help on the turns. We both have to lean into the turns. Just feel what I do and lean with me," Emmett instructed.

"Okay," Nasir agreed.

"Ready?" Emmett asked.

"I am ready," Nasir smiled.

"Put your helmet on," Emmett spoke as he did so. Nasir put on his own helmet and held onto his lover as Emmett started the sled and drove them out into the snow, and the cold. Carson had waited out in the driveway for Emmett and Nasir to catch up, and as they did so, took off. Emmett was right on his brother's tail as they flew around the house and through the back yard.

There were wide trails in the woods behind the houses that had clearly been used by others before them for just this purpose. Carson cruised at forty miles per hour down this well marked trail. Emmett pulled up beside him and matched his speed. Nasir was not intimidated by their speed as they flew through the woods, but he held onto Emmett tightly. The cold was such that it took his breath away.

Carson revved his throttle and pulled ahead. Emmett pulled up beside him again. They cruised side by side for only a moment before Emmett did the same thing. Nasir held on as they shot ahead. In but seconds Carson and Sonja were beside them again. This was the game Emmett and Carson always played with each other. It was hard for Nasir to tell, but it sure looked to him like Sonja was bitching at her husband.

They came to a fairly wide turn that Carson and Emmett took side by side like pros. Emmett turned left and leaned left, and Nasir leaned with him. When they cleared the turn and accelerated into the straightaway, Emmett reached back to pat Nasir's leg to let him know he had done a good job. Nasir took in the beauty of his surroundings. The snowfall during the night left a thick coating on virtually everything. The branches of every tree wore a heavy blanket of snow. He was struck by how incredible and beautiful this place could be and yet also so incredibly cold. And were Emmett and his family not able to feel it? What had Emmett said about his blood being thinner?

Emmett and Carson were cruising at close to seventy miles per hour when the trees came to a sudden end. Nasir looked ahead and saw that they were flying out onto a broad open area. Too late he realized it was a lake. Nasir gripped Emmett even tighter. This seemed ill advised at best. And not just because out in the wide open of the lake the wind howled the worse. Nasir had never been so cold in his life. He leaned the side of his head against Emmett's back as best he could with his helmet on.

Emmett knew something was wrong. He felt Nasir clutch to him and huddle behind him. Nasir raised his head as Emmett brought their sled to a halt. Emmett quickly took off his helmet.

"Are you okay, Baby?" Emmett asked. Nasir slowly took off his own helmet with shaking hands.

"Ju-ju-ju," Nasir found it difficult to even speak.

"Nasi, your teeth are chattering! Are you that cold?" Emmett twisted around to hug his freezing lover.

"Ju-just ca-ca-cold," Nasir forced the words out.

"Baby, I'm so sorry," Emmett held him close. Carson made a wide arc and zoomed back toward them. He stopped beside them and quickly pulled off his helmet.

"Everything okay, guys?" Carson asked.

"I need to take Nasi back. He's just too cold," Emmett informed.

"Okay. We'll ride with you," Carson declared and put his helmet back on.

"C'mon, I'll take you home," Emmett put Nasir's helmet back on him and then donned his own. He took hold of the controls and they set off. Carson waited until Emmett circled around before racing after him. Emmett felt Nasir huddle behind him again and kept his speed down to minimize the wind chill. To Nasir it seemed an eternity. Emmett drove the snowmobile straight into the garage and shut it off. He jumped off and removed his helmet as he did so. Emmett set his helmet on the seat and took Nasir's off of him. Nasir shook such that he was weak from it. He looked up at Emmett with frightened eyes.

"Oh God, Nasi," Emmett pulled his lover up off the sled and into his arms. "Let's get you inside," Emmett took Nasir's right arm over his shoulder and supported him into the house. Emmett headed straight for the fireplace.

"What happened?" Auguste rushed to their side as soon as she saw them.

"It's just too cold for Nasi," Emmett stated. He sat Nasir down on a large ottoman before the roaring fire in the family room. Emmett took Nasir's coat, scarf and cap off of him. He shrugged out of his own jacket and let it fall to the floor behind him as his mother put a warm throw from the nearby sofa over his lover's shoulders.

"I make him some hot cocoa," Auguste patted Nasir's shoulder and set off. Nasir looked toward her.

"Th-th," he tried to thank her.

"Oh, Nasi," Emmett knelt before his seated lover and took him in his arms again. "I'm so sorry, Baby. I should have known this would be too cold for you. I should have gotten you some long silk underwear and flannel lined jeans. Maybe a big wool sweater," he put a hand to the back of Nasir's head as the frozen man rested it on his shoulder. Nasir took comfort in his partner's strong loving arms and the very warm fire. His shudders gave way as his body relaxed from the warmth.

"Please don't be sorry," Nasir spoke softly. "I wanted to go. I really liked it. I'm sorry I can't take the cold."

"Nasi," Emmett pulled back to look into his lover's soft brown eyes. He gave Nasir a gentle kiss on his lips. Carson and Sonja pulled up outside the family room windows in the backyard at that moment.

"Your brother is waiting for you. Go ahead. I will be fine," Nasir assured.

"I can't leave you," Emmett shook his head.

"I will be fine, Habibi. Go and play with your brother. You never get time with him," Nasir pointed out. Emmett took Nasir's hands in his.

"If I go back out and leave you here, I'll feel bad," Emmett protested.

"Habibi, if you stay in for me, it will make me feel badly," Nasir countered.

Emmett took a deep breath as he considered. "Okay, Nasi," he smiled at his lover. Auguste returned with a mug of steaming hot chocolate.

"Here we are. I will have him warm inside and out in no time. Go," she commanded her son as she handed the warm mug to Nasir.

"But please don't go out on the lake again. That frightens me," Nasir confessed. Emmett closed his eyes and screwed up his face. He knew what was coming. Auguste wapped her son hard on the back of his head with her open palm.

"I told you boys not to go on the lake! Who was in the lead? Tell Carson to get his butt in here. I schlap him too!" Auguste laid down the law.

"Mutti, the lake is frozen," Emmett tried to reason with his mother.

"Every year someone goes through the ice!" Auguste raised her voice.

"Not this time of year," Emmett countered.

"Boy, I schlap you again!" Auguste threatened.

"Okay, okay," Emmett held up his hands in surrender. "We won't go on the lake," he rose to his feet and picked up his jacket. Emmett ran his fingers through his seated lover's hair. "I'm gonna go now. You'll be okay?"

"I'm fine, Habibi," Nasir assured.

"Okay," Emmett put his coat back on. "Be nice, Mom."

"Ach! You behave!" she smacked him on his butt as he walked by her. Emmett went to the windows and made a gesture. Carson zoomed off around the house as Emmett headed for the garage. Nasir sipped his cocoa as he watched his lover's mother. She stood with her fists on her hips and shook her head as she watched her son go.

"Those boys," Auguste lamented as she took a seat near Nasir. Noreen, who complained bitterly that she could not sleep at night, had slept through the whole thing in her favorite chair not fifteen feet away. The baby slept contentedly in his bassinet beside her.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have said anything," Nasir gave a small smile.

"I know you don't mean to get him in trouble with his mutter," Auguste shook her head again. "My boys think they are too big to listen to me."

"Thank you for my hot cocoa. It is very good," Nasir held up his mug.

"Ja, you are most welcome. Where is your family during the holidays, Nasir?" Auguste asked.

"They are at home, in Sharjah, in the Emirates. My father does not like to be in the States during the Christian holidays," Nasir informed.

"Tell me about your family," Auguste bid.

"What would you like to know?" Nasir asked.

"What are your parents like?" she was more specific.

"My mother is a kind woman, much like you, but she lives in the shadow of my father. He rules the home with an iron fist, it seems to me. I have many times told Emmett how happy I was to find him, because I don't like Arab men. My father is a very typical Arab man," Nasir stated.

"What about brothers and sisters?" Auguste continued.

"I have an older brother, that I despise, and a younger sister, who is very sweet and very smart. She is married and lives in London," Nasir answered.

"It is a shame you cannot have a good relationship with your brother like Emmett and Carson have. Your brother is not kind to you?" she asked further.

"Kasim is way beyond not kind. He is even worse than a typical Arab man," Nasir thought a moment. "I can truly say, he is the worst man I know."

"Is he straight?" Auguste probed on.

"Very much so," Nasir gave a nod.

"Do you all get together for your holidays?" she asked away.

"We were together at my parents home in Beverly Hills for Ramadan. Or part of Ramadan," Nasir clarified.

"What is Ramadan?" Auguste inquired.

"It is the ninth month of the Islamic calendar. It is a holy month because it is when the first verses of the Qur'an were revealed to the Prophet. It is a time of fasting. We are not to eat or drink or do much of anything besides pray during daylight hours," Nasir explained.

"I don't like fasting holidays," Auguste shook her head. "I dislike Lent for the same reason. I think people should eat and drink what they want, when they want it. I don't imagine Emmett much liked that."

"He was not with me," Nasir looked down into his cocoa. "My family does not know about Emmett."

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that. They are not accepting of you?" she asked kindly.

"They do not know about me either," Nasir confessed.

"But you are such a good and kind boy. Would they not want to know about your life? Surely they would want to know that you are happy?" the sweet mother asked. Nasir's situation was inconceivable to her.

"I would be condemned. In my country gay people are put to death," Nasir revealed.

"Oh no! It is such a shame anyone thinks like that still today," Auguste shook her head.

"My people do. And my family are no exceptions, with the one possibility of my sister. That is why it is such a joy to witness a close and loving family like yours," Nasir looked at her with sincerity clear in his eyes.

"My family is also your family, Nasir. Don't ever forget that," she leaned forward and patted his knee. "Just don't forget in this family the mutter is in charge!" she gave a nod and a chuckle.

"A most foreign concept to me," Nasir gave a smile, "but one I am getting used to."

"You are a good boy. It saddens me that your own mutter cannot share your life and happiness," Auguste shook her head. "Well, if you ever need a mutter who loves and understands you, you have one right here, Schatzi," she patted his knee again.

At that moment, his cell phone rang.

"Oh, excuse me," Nasir extracted his phone from his jeans.

"That's alright, mein Schatz," Auguste rose and stepped to him. "You talk to your friends. I have work in the kitchen," she took hold of the back of his head and bent to kiss him on the top of his head. Then she walked away. Nasir was struck anew by how wonderful Emmett's family was as he put his cell to his ear.

"Hello, Garrett," Nasir greeted.

"A very good Christmas afternoon to you, my friend. How goes your first Christmas?" Garrett asked.

"Very nice. I mean, I can't even tell you how nice," Nasir rose from the big ottoman and let the throw fall from his shoulders. "So, Garrett, you have news for me?"

"Seth is right here with me," Garrett gave his cryptic answer. "Not time for tea quite yet. Very nearly."

"Ah," Nasir understood his friend's code.

"How are things there?" Garrett asked.

"Garrett, there is snow here! A lot of it. It even snowed more last night!"

"Snow in Minnesota," Garrett chuckled. "That is not hard to imagine. We have snow here in Philadelphia too. Seth was not terribly amused by it, actually, until he discovered that I had arranged a Christmas Eve sleigh ride through the park."

"That sounds really nice, Garrett. Very romantic. I wish I had thought of that," Nasir endorsed.

"It was very romantic. Nothing is too good for my Seth," it was clear Garrett was cuddling Seth at that moment.

"Emmett took me on a snowmobile!" Nasir was as giddy as a child.

"That sounds like fun. Did you like it?" Garrett asked.

"I loved it! But I couldn't stay on long. It was mind numbingly cold. Emmett is still out there right now," Nasir informed.

"Ah. That would be why he didn't answer his phone. Emmett is out on the snowmobile, Sweetness. I'm sure he didn't hear it," Garrett relayed. "How is Emmett's family?"

"Oh, Garrett," Nasir walked over to the windows. "They could not be nicer people. So warm and accepting. They have truly welcomed me into their family."

"That's wonderful, my friend. I knew they would. From everything Seth has told me about them, they seem really good people," Garrett's warm smile came through in his voice.

"It is very easy to see why Emmett is the big, gentle, generous, loving man that he is," Nasir added. "Is Seth having fun with your family?"

"My parents, my mother in particular, adore him. Seth smites everyone he meets, it would seem. Not the least of all, me. Oh, Seth would like to speak to you," Garrett informed.

"Hi, Nasir," Seth came on the line.

"Hi, Sethy. Merry Christmas," Nasir gave the now familiar greeting.

"Merry Christmas to you. Emmy's family is being good to you?" Seth asked.

"Very much so. I can't even express it," Nasir stated.

"I knew they would. What do you think of Carson?" Seth asked.

"I think," Nasir paused to select subtle words, "he looks a lot like this brother."

"Yep," Seth got it. "I though you would find him pretty cute. Be sure to ask him about the shower."

"The shower?" Nasir asked confused.

"Just say, 'Seth told me to ask you about the shower'," Seth instructed.

"What are you getting me into, Emira?" Nasir queried.

"Just for that, I'm not going to tell you. 'Seth told me to ask you about the shower.' Just say that, and you will be glad you did," Seth finished.

"Okay," Nasir reluctantly agreed.

"We need to run now. Tell Emmy to call me," Seth bid.

"I will," Nasir promised.

"Okay, love you, kisses," Seth spoke.

"Bye, Sethy," Nasir pushed the end button and slipped his phone back into his pocket.

It was well over another hour before they heard the engines of the snowmobiles pull into the garage. Nasir went to meet them. It was Sonja who appeared first, with very rosy cheeks.

"Hey, how you doin', Nasir? Too cold for you?" Sonja asked as she began to pull her gear off.

"I'm warmed up now. It is unbelievably cold out on those things. How do you stand it?" Nasir asked.

"I was born here, like them," Sonja gestured toward the garage door, "so I guess I'm used to it."

"What are they doing?" Nasir asked.

"Oh, they're putting the helmets away and the tarps back on the sleds," Sonja was finally out of her cold weather gear. The door opened again and Emmett and Carson walked into the house. They too had very rosy cheeks.

"There's my guy," Emmett smiled as he peeled himself out of his jacket.

"My turn to warm you up," Nasir took Emmett in his arms.

"Hey, Nasir, sorry about that, man. I know it can get really cold flyin' around on those things," Carson was kind.

"Too cold for my desert blood, I'm afraid," Nasir stated.

"You are just in time. Come into the kitchen. I just made the coffee," Auguste ordered.

"Coffee sounds great right about now," Emmett endorsed.

"I will pour," Nasir headed into the kitchen as Emmett and Carson finished shedding their cold weather garments. Nasir poured for everyone and Sonja joined him in fixing them just the way their men liked them. Emmett and Carson took barstools as their mates brought them their coffee.

"Thanks, Babe," Emmett gave Nasir a soft kiss on his lips.

"Thanks, Honey," Carson did the same to his wife.

"Huh," Sonja considered a moment. "You're a good influence, Nasir. My husband hardly ever thanks me for coffee like that."

"I would tell you to get one like mine, but I see you already have," Nasir teased.

"Yeah, we should compare notes sometime," Sonja took a sip of her own coffee.

"That's all we need, Em. They're gonna go talk about our willies next," Carson jested.

"Willy? You know what, Car? We gay guys actually use words like dick and cock," Emmett stated.

"Oh, I'll just bet you do," Carson shook his head. "I bet you do more than just talk about it."

"Careful, Car. We are straying into territory unfit for the ladies," Emmett cautioned.

"Not this lady. I'd like to hear all about it," Sonja smiled. "Wouldn't you, Honey?" she rubbed her husband's shoulder.

"Fuck, no!" Carson was firm. "This is territory unfit for straight guys, that's who it's unfit for."

"Oh, Carson," Nasir remembered. "Seth said to say hello."

"Oh, yeah. How is he?" Carson asked with a smile.

"He is well. Garrett called while you were out," Nasir put a hand on his lover's arm. "Seth wants you to call him, Habibi. Carson, he said to ask you about the shower."

Carson and Emmett both nearly spit their coffee across the room.

"Clearly this is a good story," Nasir concluded.

"It must be," Sonja agreed. "Though, I've never heard it."

"It's not something I tell people, Honey," Carson said with an amused expression.

"Someone tell it," Nasir bid.

"It was the first time I brought Seth home with me for Christmas. This was five years ago, right?" Emmett looked to his brother. "You were what, nineteen?"

"Nineteen, and scarred for life," Carson shook his head.

"You haven't seen it, Nasi, but the bedroom that is now the baby's room, is so ideal because it has a jack and jill bathroom with Carson's room. That was a guest room at the time, so that's where Seth stayed," Emmett explained.

"I slept with one eye open, I can tell you. Good thing I did too, because he popped into my bedroom and offered to tuck me in one night," Carson relayed. Sonja laughed at this prospect.

"Yeah, that's pretty funny. I had just, just put my boxers on too. Two seconds earlier and he would have caught me stark naked," Carson added. This only made his wife laugh at him more.

"You know how Seth likes to tease straight boys," Emmett added. "And there is no stopping Seth when he has an agenda. The next morning Seth went up to take a shower and Carson did too. I had already taken a shower, so to be polite, Carson took his shower in my bathroom."

"Ah," Nasir began to see, "the bathroom with the big clear glass shower."

"That's the one," Carson nodded.

"Please go on, Car," Emmett wore a broad smile. Carson took a deep breath.

"So there I am washing my hair, and I didn't hear anything. When I got done rinsing my hair, I opened my eyes and there right in front of me on the other side of the glass stood Seth. And he had on just as much as I did. So I didn't know what he was doing there, well, I mean, let's face it, I know exactly what he was doing there. And I didn't know what to do. Should I cover my junk?" Carson demonstrated by placing his hands protectively over his crotch as he told the story. "But, he's a guy, and I took showers with other naked guys in gym class every day in high school. I never thought anything of that. And my brother was not the only gay guy at our school. At least a couple of the guys in the showers were checking the rest of us out. So I just stood there like a dope, and Seth said it would conserve water and be friendly to the environment if we showered together," he continued. Sonja laughed the harder.

"Thanks, Honey," Carson gave a wry smile.

"It gets better. Keep going, Car," Emmett prodded.

"I told Seth he could shower with Emmett if he was concerned about saving water," Carson continued. "He said he did that all the time, but Emmett had showered already, so now it was my turn."

"For the record, we have actually never done that," Emmett clarified.

"I said I was just about done anyway and then Seth asked if I needed help washing my back, or my balls," Carson continued. Sonja guffawed at this.

"Laugh it up, Sonja," Carson took a sip of his coffee.

"Don't' stop. Don't stop," she patted her husband's arm.

"I wish I heard that from you more often," Carson commented and everyone laughed. "There isn't much more. I told Seth that I could handle my own balls just fine. I rinsed off and shut off the water, and Seth opened the shower door and held my towel for me. He offered to help me dry off. I took the towel from him and ran out of that bathroom still soaking wet. I haven't set foot in your bathroom since," Carson gave a shudder.

"Seth was right. I am glad I asked about the shower," Nasir stated.

"Yeah, I bet he thinks that's pretty funny," Carson commented.

"We all do, Car. We all do," Emmett smiled.

"Go wake your grandmother up so she can eat," Auguste shook her head.

Coffee and cake time came and went. Then Auguste got serious in the kitchen. Emmett and Nasir went downstairs to the TV room to watch a movie, snuggled up under a blanket, and promptly fell asleep. Emmett only stirred when the sound of his ringing cell phone woke him. He and Nasir lay on the wide part of the big sectional sofa. Nasir's head was on his shoulder. Emmett shifted to pull his phone out of his pocket and Nasir snuggled closer.

"Hey, Sweetie," Emmett answered Seth's ring.

"Emmy! Oh my God! I have the biggest, bestest news!" Seth shrieked through the phone. He continued at once in a normal tone. "Were you sleeping?"

"I'm not now. Sorry I didn't call you back yet," Emmett held Nasir who also began to stir.

"Oh, you'll make it up to me," Seth was casual.

"What is your news?" Emmett asked.

Seth gave an audible sigh. "I can't tell you."

"You can't tell me?" Emmett was incredulous.

"No," Seth said simply.

"You called, and woke me up, by the way, while I'm snuggling here with my lover-" Emmett started.

"Hi, Nasir," Seth interrupted.

"Seth says hi. To tell me that you have big news to tell me, but you can't," Emmett finished.

"You have it exactly," Seth confirmed.

"Why can't you tell me?" Emmett asked.

"If I tell you that, then you'll know! I can't talk to you anymore or I'll say too much. I love you, kisses, bye! Squee!" Seth squeaked and the call disconnected. Emmett just looked at his phone.

"That might be the strangest thing he's ever done," Emmett dropped the phone. Just as soon as he did, it gave a chirp.

"Mmm. Is that a text?" Nasir stretched. Emmett picked the phone back up and read.

_Can't wait to see you!!!!!_

"Yeah. And it's from Seth," Emmett held the phone so Nasir could read it. "I wonder what it could be," he mused. His phone chirped again.

_Big, sparkly news!!!!!_

"And here's another," Emmett shared again. "What the hell does that mean?" he did not have time to notice that Nasir did not respond in any way to this bizarre event, as his brother flew down the stairs behind them.

"Hey, you guys, dinner is almost, whoa," Carson stopped abruptly and raised his hands when he caught sight of them laying close under a blanket. "You guys aren't doing anything inappropriate under there, are you?"

"Define inappropriate, Car," Emmett instructed.

"You know perfectly well what I mean," Carson put his hands on his hips.

"We were just napping," Emmett answered the question.

"Oh, okay, well, dinner's almost ready. Mom said to bring up two or three bottles of the Dornfelder," Carson relayed and headed back upstairs.

"There's some really delicious sauerbraten with your name on it upstairs, my sleeping beauty," Emmett kissed Nasir on his eyebrow. Nasir did not open his eyes. He moved a hand to Emmett's crotch under the blanket.

"What I want isn't upstairs," Nasir traced the expanding outline of his lover's manhood with his fingers.

"Hmm," Emmett closed his eyes a moment and just enjoyed the sensation of his partner's hand as his pants grew tighter. "Okay, c'mon," he kissed Nasir's eyebrow again. "Sauerbraten now, German Irish sausage later."

"Deal," Nasir chuckled. They threw the blanket off as they rose from the sofa. Emmett attempted to adjust himself in his now very confining jeans as he headed for the storage room to retrieve his mother's wine.

Nasir very much enjoyed Christmas dinner, his lover's big foot resting atop his under the table, with Emmett's family . The family that was now also his. A family that was far more loving, nurturing and accepting than the one he knew. It would never even occur to these women to eat anywhere or anytime other than with their men. Carson was clearly very happy and pleased to have his mate by his side. Just as Garrett's brother always was with his wife. Just as Nasir himself was with Emmett, and Garrett was with Seth. It all seemed very natural. It was an epiphany for Nasir. This was how family should be.

After dinner they all had coffee and dessert in the family room. Emmett built another fire as the previous one had burned itself out. The younger adults switched to beer. Auguste had more wine. Noreen alone continued with coffee. Of course the old Irishwoman's coffee was heavily spiked with Frangelico and soon she was asleep again. They spoke of pleasant things well into the night. Emmett carried his grandmother down to her room, when they all decided it was time to turn in.

The following morning Carson and Sonja packed up their child and prepared to return to their own home. Emmett and Nasir would take Noreen home at the same time. The family gathered in the front hall. Auguste held her very bundled grandson while her kids said good bye to each other.

Carson took hold of his big brother in a one armed, lean in hug. "Good to see you, Em. I'm glad you make a point of coming home at Christmas. I always have fun with you."

"Thanks, Car. I feel the same way," Emmett was sincere.

"Nasir's a great guy. He makes me happy for you," Carson expressed his sentiments the best he knew how.

"That's really sweet, Car. You're a good brother," Emmett patted Carson on the back and let him go. Carson offered his hand to Nasir.

"Nasir, it was so great to meet you at last," Carson said as they clasped hands.

"And you, Carson," Nasir turned on his smile. Carson pulled Nasir into a hug that kept their still clasped hands between them.

"You're a good guy. Thanks for making my brother so happy," Carson clapped the Arab on his back.

"I can only hope that is as happy as he makes me," Nasir looked to Emmett with love clearly displayed in his eyes. Sonja hugged Emmett and Nasir, and they all put on their coats. She took her son from her mother in law, and the young family then headed out to the truck that had been warming up for several minutes. Noreen gave her daughter in law a hug and kiss. Then she took Nasir's arm to be walked to the Yukon.

All eight of Noreen's cats were very happy to see her, but wary of the men. Only one was brave enough to rub on all three of them. Emmett helped his grandmother get out more food for them. She settled into her chair and the men left her to return to their remaining quiet hours with Emmett's mother.

The following morning it was their turn to leave. Emmett took their bags out to the truck and started it before he bothered to put on his coat.

"Nasir, come here," Auguste commanded as she walked into the front hall. She put her arms around the tall Arab and held him tightly. "I have three boys now."

"Thank you for making me a part of your family," Nasir hugged her just as tightly.

"Nein. You and Emmett did that. I am so happy that you found each other," she spoke with feeling.

"So am I. More than I am able to say. Mutti," Nasir smiled.

"Oh!" she let go of Nasir and rubbed his arm. "You are such a good boy, but now you are going to make me cry."

Emmett came back in the door. "I think it's gonna snow again. Hey, everything okay?"

"Ja, ja, of course. Come here," Auguste commanded.

"I love you, Mutti," Emmett took his mother in his arms. "Thanks for being the best mom ever."

"Ach. It is easy with such good boys. Take care of each other," she patted his back.

"Of course we will," Emmett assured.

"Don't wait a whole year to come home, you two," Auguste commanded.

"Maybe we could come in the summer," Nasir thought out loud.

"We'll come for Christmas too. And we'll bring clothes warm enough for you to enjoy the sleds," Emmett put a hand on his lover's shoulder.

"I love you boys," Auguste hugged them both at once. Nasir looked into his partner's eyes and Emmett understood every bit of the emotion Nasir conveyed.

"We love you too, Mutti. We have to go now," Emmett rubbed her back.

"Ja, ja, okay," she stepped back to let them put their coats on. They both gave her a last kiss on the cheek and they were out the door.

"Safe trip," Auguste followed out onto the wintry front step. "Call me when you get home so I know you are okay!"

"We will," Emmett called back. "Bye, Mom." They got in the Yukon and drove away with a last wave.

"So," Emmett took Nasir's hand as he drove them down the street. "You survived a McCarty Christmas."

"I like it. Your family is very nice, Habibi. I want to do this every year," Nasir stated.

"Our family," Emmett stressed. "And we will," he squeezed Nasir's hand. "I don't remember what time the guy's flight was."

"They should be changing planes just about the time we get there," Nasir stated.

"I can't wait to see Seth. I want to find out what all that cryptic crazy was all about," Emmett expressed his mild exasperation.

"Oh. Yeah," Nasir commented casually.

Their drive to the airport was uneventful. It did start to snow just as they pulled into the parking deck. Emmett parked the truck in the return area and dropped the keys in the box. Emmett carried all the luggage save Nasir's little Louis Vuitton briefcase, as they headed for Departures to check in. Once they checked their bag and obtained their boarding passes, they headed for security. The usual hassle later they put their shoes back on and headed for their gate.

It was a long trek to gate F14. When they arrived they found Seth seated alone. His very long black leather coat was draped about his chair. His and Garrett's carry on bags occupied the seats on either side of him. He wore a snug long sleeved red crew neck shirt and black leather pants.

"Emmy!" Seth shrieked and flew from his chair. A few heads in the gate area turned as the Native American leapt up onto the much bigger man. Emmett dropped his coat and backpack in preparation and caught Seth in his arms. As usual Seth wrapped arms and legs around Emmett and kissed him several times on his lips. He gave a sigh and leaned his forehead against Emmett's.

"Hi, Sweetie," Emmett smiled.

"I'm so happy to see you! I have the biggest, bestest news!" Seth could barely contain himself and bounced in Emmett's arms.

"Yeah, you said that. What is it already?" Emmett asked.

"Where is Garrett?" Nasir asked.

"Come here. I'm happy to see you too!" Seth leaned from where he was still wrapped around Emmett to give Nasir a kiss on his lips as well. "He's over at the Starbucks. He'll only be a second.

"Seth, you're killing me here! What is your news?" Emmett was at his wits end as he set the smaller man down on his feet.

"Oh, just a little something," Seth was dramatic as he turned his head sharply away and smoothed his left hand down his silken black hair.

Emmett saw it immediately. "Oh my God! Sweetie!" he grabbed Seth's hand. Seth beamed as Emmett examined the large yellow stone asymmetrically set in a brushed white and yellow gold band around his ring finger.

"Garrett asked me to marry him!" Seth revealed.

"Oh my God! So this is, it's?" Emmett stammered as he held Seth's hand.

"An emerald cut, two point seven carat, fancy intense yellow diamond, set in eighteen karat white and yellow gold," the calm voice of Garrett informed as he appeared with a tray of four coffee cups from the nearby Starbucks. He smoothed a hand down the back of Seth's head. "Because Seth is completely worth it."

"I am. It's true," Seth sighed. Emmett said nothing and grabbed Seth in a bear hug that lifted him right up off his feet.

"Huh!" the air rushed out of Seth's lungs. "Emmy," he gasped, "I can't breathe!"

Emmett set him back down just as quickly as he snatched him up. "I am so happy for you guys," he grabbed Garrett in a tight hug just as Nasir took the tray of coffees from him.

"Oh!" Garrett was equally crushed in the strong arms. Seth held his hand up to Nasir and froze as he read the knowing smile on Nasir's face.

"You knew!" Seth was wide eyed. Emmett released Garrett and whirled around on his lover.

"You knew about this and didn't say anything!" Emmett could hardly believe it.

"Imagine the Emira's wrath if I had robbed him of the chance to tell you! I am not that foolish, Habibi," Nasir shook his head. "If you only knew how many stones Garrett made them show him. I don't think there is a yellow diamond on the West Coast that escaped examination."

"Seth deserves no less than perfection," Garrett stated.

"Northwest Airlines is pleased to announce the boarding of flight two one one three, non stop seven fifty seven service to Seattle, Washington. General boarding will begin in a few moments. At this time we will begin pre-boarding. Anyone traveling with small children or requiring assistance in boarding, please approach the podium. First Class passengers may board at your convenience. Thank you," came the announcement.

"Oh, already," Garrett pulled cups from the tray.

"I want to sit with Emmy so I can tell him all about how you proposed to me," Seth stated.

"That's fine, Sweetness," Garrett understood.

"Don't you leave out a single detail," Emmett commanded.

"I won't!" Seth gave a dramatic flip of his hair.

Bags over their shoulders, and coffee cups and boarding passes in hand, they continued their journey home.


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Thank you to my darling sister Liz for helping me polish up the mess, and most especially for the wonderful E&Overse in which I so happily play.

Anyone who has not read **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading **Errors & Omissions** should go do so right now. Links to both stories are in my profile. **Errors & Omissions** just gets more incredible with each new chapter.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them. **

**All characters from Harry Potter belong to J K Rowling. I just play with them too.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Advice From One Who Knows**

Present Day

"Ladies and gentlemen," The Chief Cabin Steward on the Boeing 777 began his spiel. "At this time all seat backs and tray tables should be placed in their full upright and locked position in preparation for landing. Any carry on items that you may have got out during the flight need to be placed back in the overhead compartment or beneath the seat in front of you. Please let us know if you need any assistance doing so. We will be landing shortly."

Emmett sat in his seat and did not realize that he nervously tapped the armrest. Nasir appeared by his side and leaned over him. Emmett looked up as his lover put a hand to his face.

"I love only you, Habibi. Only you," Nasir spoke with conviction.

"I know that. I love you too, Nasi," Emmett was equally sincere. He closed his eyes and very much welcomed his lover's warm full lips on his for the sweet lingering kiss. Nasir stood up, smiled down on Emmett as he rubbed his lover's cheek, and then returned to his suite.

Emmett watched his partner take his seat. He very much felt loved. That had never been the problem. If only, in their case, that was enough. Emmett took a deep breath and tried very hard to relax in his seat as he looked out the window and watched the ground grow ever closer. The plane banked around and then tilted back and forth as the pilot lined the big jet up with the runway. It was not more than another five minutes before the wheels of the 777 hit the runway. It was a long moment of rolling before the nose came down and the giant turbofans reversed thrust. They could feel the additional application of the brakes as the heavy plane slowed down. Eventually they turned off of the runway and began the long taxi to their gate.

"This is your First Officer speaking. From the Flight Deck, welcome to the United Kingdom. Local time is eleven fifty five AM. Flight Attendants, doors to Arrival and cross check," came the heretofore unheard voice.

"Please remain seated with your seatbelts securely fastened until the aircraft has come to a complete stop at the gate," the Chief Cabin Steward picked right up. "This is the terminating point of British Airways flight forty eight. British Airways hopes you enjoy your stay in the United Kingdom, or wherever your travels today may take you. If you are making a connection here at London Heathrow, uniformed Gate Attendants will be available to assist you at the end of the jetbridge."

The cabin crew brought them their bags and suit jackets as the plane continued to drive through the big airport. A few short minutes later the plane, at last, came to a halt.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to London Heathrow, Terminal Five," the Chief Cabin Steward finished. Nasir and Emmett rose, put on their suit jackets and slung their carry on bags over their shoulder. Nasir took Emmett's hand as they stood in the aisle and waited for the door to open. In just another minute, they walked off the plane.

There was no casual lounging in the Concorde Room today. They proceeded as quickly as they could through passport control, baggage claim and customs to meet the rep from Claridge's. The typical slate gray Bentley was waiting and whisked them into the city. Fifty minutes later they pulled up at the luxury hotel. A doorman opened their door and a bellman took their bags. Nasir and Emmett walked to the front desk and they were immediately shown to the third floor Piano Suite. It was actually Nasir's favorite suite in the hotel and the one in which he usually stayed, save for the one time all four of them came and a larger space was needed.

The suite was elegantly appointed in tones of red and gold, save the dark wood grand piano and marble fireplace. Nasir signed and put his Centurion Card back in his wallet while Emmett tipped the bellboy. Suddenly they were alone. Emmett did not feel the relief he thought that would bring. He walked out of the bedroom to where Nasir stood in the sitting room.

"You feel like a shower?" Emmett asked.

"I would very much like a shower with you," Nasir confirmed. "Should we get something to eat?"

"I'm too nervous to eat," Emmett confessed. The look on Emmett's face touched Nasir deep in his chest. He took his lover in his arms and held him tightly.

"I know, Habibi. I am nervous too. Samira will help us. I know she will. She is looking so forward to meeting you," Nasir pulled back to smile into Emmett's crystal blue eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm so nervous, Baby," Emmett shook his head.

"Don't be sorry, Habibi," Nasir took hold of Emmett's head with both hands. "I am sorry. I will never forgive myself for bringing this upon you."

"Let's just fix it, Nasi. However we can," Emmett implored. Nasir smiled and let go of Emmett's head.

"Into the shower with you, my big beautiful American lover," Nasir put an arm around Emmett and steered him back into the bedroom.

* * *

The drive to Chelsea from the center of London was further and longer than to Heathrow. Emmett and Nasir wore snug jeans and polo shirts in the warm summer day.

"It's the next one on the right," Nasir gave directions. "Just drop us off and go. We will call if we need a ride back to the hotel," he instructed.

"Very good, sir," the driver pulled into the wooded circular drive and up to the big house. Nasir opened his own door and stepped out with Emmett close behind. The big front door opened, even as the big car rolled away, and a striking dark haired woman appeared in jeans and three quarter sleeved blouse. Emmett recognized her immediately even though he saw her twice, only briefly, a year and a half ago.

"My brother!" she grabbed Nasir in a tight hug.

"Hello, sister," Nasir held her tightly. She let go of him and looked to the even taller man at his side.

"This must be Emmett!" she wore a big smile for him. Emmett did not know exactly what to do. He knew he should not attempt to touch a Muslim woman.

"Hi," Emmett just gave a nervous little wave. This was a young and progressive Muslim woman who was not afraid to touch a man who was not her husband, father or brother. Particularly a gay one.

"Come here," she grabbed him in a hug just like the one she had for her brother.

"It's really nice to meet you, Samira," Emmett closed his eyes. Her warm reception filled him with hope.

"You too, Emmett," she pulled back to look at him. "I have so wanted to meet you. I still remember that day I saw you leaving the hotel in Las Vegas. You are even more handsome now than you were then. Come inside," Samira shut the door while Nasir and Emmett took off their shoes. "Come," she took Emmett's hand and pulled him through her house. Nasir followed close behind. She led them out onto a screened terrace. A pitcher of iced tea and a tray of small finger sandwiches sat on a low table.

"It is too warm for coffee and I don't have dates, because I don't like them," Samira seated herself. The furniture was rattan with tropical print cushions. The men sat with her in chairs around the table.

"I think we will forgive you this transgression," Nasir teased as she poured three glasses of the cold tea.

"Emmett, I see you are wearing your bracelet," Samira smiled.

"Oh, yeah," Emmett grabbed it with his other hand. He had completely forgotten that he had it on.

"I went with Nasir to the souk. I helped him pick it out," she continued.

"He said that," Emmett stated.

"Do you like it?" Samira asked.

"Oh, I love it. It's beautiful. I owe you both my thanks," Emmett smiled.

"When Nasir bought it he was missing you so much. He so hoped you would like it, and I'm very glad to know that you do. He wanted to get you something special. And this was before our father and Sheikh al Gargawi surprised us all with the announcement of Nasir's marriage. We thought we were just there for our brother's wedding," Samira shook her head. "If my husband brought me home a piece of of gold like that, I would be waiting for the other shoe to drop," she casually took a sip of her iced tea.

"Oh," Emmett looked to Nasir and back. "That never even occurred to me."

"Men don't think like that," Samira dismissed. She set her glass down and leaned back in her seat. "My brother speaks very highly of you, Emmett."

"He's sweet," Emmett smiled.

"It is very clear to me that you own his heart," Samira added.

"He owns mine too," Emmett looked to his partner with love in his eyes.

"I can see that. I wish we could be meeting under more pleasant circumstances, but I fear, otherwise, we night never have," Samira mused. "My brother has kept you a secret for a long time."

"He was scared," Emmett defended his lover.

"I know he was. And justifiably so," Samira nodded. "Our people do not understand, I'm afraid. It's a shame and it makes me angry. Good people like my brother have to hide, even from his own family. When Nasir finally told me about you, I was so happy, and so happy for him. Now you are both here," she beamed. "And so handsome together."

"I like to think so," Nasir reached for Emmett's hand. Emmett smiled warmly at his lover.

"And now it is time for Nasir to get married," Samira brought the point to focus. The weight of this burden on Nasir became visible as he unconsciously slumped his shoulders. He lowered his head and closed his eyes.

"I am sure this was unwelcome news for you, Emmett," Samira stated.

"That's putting it mildly," Emmett confirmed.

"Nasir was most distressed about returning to you with this," Samira thought back. "Well, let us look forward. What would you men like to do? What options have you explored?"

"I would like this to just go away," Emmett stated and instantly regretted it. He did not want to put more pressure on his partner. "But I understand that's not realistic."

"I can't lose Emmett, Samira, I can't," Nasir squeezed Emmett's hand. He looked to Emmett. "I can't."

"You won't, Nasi," Emmett spoke softly.

"He calls you Nasi!" she instantly picked up on the nickname.

"He always has," Nasir smiled at Emmett.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to get distracted. What options have you explored?" Samira asked again.

"I don't really know what options to explore, Samira," Nasir began. "We have talked about buying a house near us for her, but I would continue to live with Emmett."

"That's the plan I like," Emmett squeezed his lover's hand.

"That's the plan I like too," Nasir nodded his agreement. "I don't think the three of us could live together. But she would be in a strange country, alone."

"How would that work?" Emmett thought out loud. "I think I'm pretty easy going. As long as everyone understands, the other side of your bed is mine."

"We are assuming she will understand, as Samira does," Nasir pointed out.

"I wonder," Samira tapped her chin as she thought.

"If she does not," Nasir faltered. "I don't even know how to tell her. I can't just tell her I'm gay."

"No, you can't do that," Samira agreed.

"Does anyone know this girl at all?" Emmett asked a good question.

"I met with her just briefly, among everyone, after our fathers made the announcement," Nasir stated. "It is the only time we have met as adults."

"I spoke with her afterward, when she joined the women in the house," Samira informed. "She seems very nice. She spoke of how handsome you are."

"He is," Emmett raised his eyebrows and nodded to himself.

"And how she is looking forward to seeing the States," Samira added. "The mothers pretty much monopolized her after that. I didn't get to speak with her as much as I would have liked."

"Did she seem happy about this marriage?" Emmett repeated a question he remembered Seth asking. "She doesn't know him at all."

"I didn't know my husband when I married him," Samira gave a shrug. "An Emirati woman would not expect to."

"Sadiq could have been gay for all anyone could have known," Nasir likewise shrugged. Samira laughed at this.

"He most assuredly is not. I am very fortunate. Sadiq is a good husband," Samira stated.

"I am glad of that, Samira," Nasir gave a nod. "You deserve it."

"We both do," Samira smiled.

"She could even have a guy she loves already. We don't know," Emmett speculated.

"If she did, Dimah would be no more able to defy her father than you are," Samira thought out loud.

"Please, Allah, let it be so," Nasir raised his hands, palms up beside his head. "I will arrange a work visa for him to come to the States, whoever he may be, and buy him a beautiful house!"

"We know nothing. Everything depends on Dimah," Samira stated. "I must go to her first. It is the only way. It is not permissible for you to visit her, out of the blue. I can easily see her on the pretext of wedding plans. I will talk to her. Then, if she is agreeable, you can see her."

"Samira," Nasir slid out of his chair onto his knees. He took his sister's hand. "Thank you so much. May Allah bless your house and your children a thousand fold," Nasir held Samira's hand to his forehead.

"Yes, Samira, I can't thank you enough for helping us," Emmett leaned forward with his elbows on his knees to press his point. The sense of relief that Nasir felt at his sister's declaration of going to his bride on their behalf, was so overwhelming, that it brought tears to his eyes.

"I am most glad that I can help. You both deserve to be happy," Samira reached to take Emmett's hand. Nasir moved back to his seat beside Emmett and wiped his eyes. Emmett gave Nasir his other hand and held it tightly.

"Sadiq is okay with you going home without him? Should I talk to him?" Nasir asked.

"I told him you were coming today and that you might need me to go home with you. I told him it was about wedding plans and that shut him right up," Samira chuckled. Her husband was fairly liberal, but he would not have his wife travel alone. If she was with her brother, he could have no complaint. "Though, he does want to see you. Can you have dinner with us? He is already wondering why you are not staying with us."

"We can have dinner with you," Emmett smiled. "That would be nice."

"I'm sorry, Emmett. My husband cannot meet you. He will not understand," Samira spoke sadly.

"Oh. Of course. I'm sorry," Emmett shook his head. He could not believe that he did not get that immediately.

"Tell him I have business in the city that includes dinner plans," Nasir dismissed. "I will not leave Emmett like that."

"Can you come have a drink with us at least? He will need to see you, Nasir," she stressed. Nasir was torn and looked to Emmett.

"It's okay, Babe," Emmett stated. "Maybe I'll look up Greg and Viktor and go have a drink with them or something."

Nasir did not answer as he was clearly still torn.

"Are you at Claridge's? Sadiq loves the high tea there. It won't be hard to talk him into meeting you there for a drink or two," Samira suggested.

"As long as he does not expect to come to our suite. I will not have Emmett shut out of his own room as well. I will not have that," Nasir was firm.

"I'm sure that won't be a problem. They have that little bar with the Lalique wall and purple velvet banquettes. He loves that place too. He even took me once," Samira informed.

"He took you out for cocktails?" Nasir asked disbelieving.

"I don't think Sadiq is the man you believe him to be, Nasir. He is a good Muslim and a good husband, but he is different here. Some nights he has us get into our pajamas and he holds me while we watch the television. In the winter we both wear flannel pajamas, but this time of year I often wear the dress shirt he wore to work and he usually wears nothing at all. I like sitting between his legs and leaning back against his chest when he is naked," Samira shared.

"That's just what we do," Emmett smiled. "Except we're both naked."

"Oh!," Samira put a hand over her eyes. "I don't want to picture my brother naked!"

* * *

One of the doormen at Claridge's opened the rear door of the big black BMW and Sadiq al Dhaheri stepped out of his car. He wore a form fitting white long sleeved crew neck shirt and pin striped dress pants. Sadiq took his wife's hand as she followed him. Samira wore a red fairly modest dress with short sleeves and a neck line that was not too low. Truth be told, Sadiq was nervous as they walked into the impressive hotel. He ran his free hand over his chest and looked to his wife.

"You look very nice, Sadiq," Samira assured him.

"I wish I had not let you talk me into wearing this shirt. It is immodest," Sadiq continued to run his hand over the snug shirt that revealed his physique.

"Nasir is not going to judge you. We are meeting him for a drink," Samira pointed out. Sadiq nodded, but he was not entirely put at ease. His wife's family intimidated him. Of his wife's brothers, he much preferred Nasir, but, of course, that was the one they hardly ever saw. It occurred to Sadiq that he didn't really know Nasir very well. Anytime they were all together, Nasir, like the rest of them, existed in Kasim's shadow. Kasim was very strict, like his father, in his interpretation of Islamic customs, but Kasim was not at all averse to having a drink. Kasim would have no problem meeting him for a drink, not his wife of course, just him, and then throwing that drink in his face for wearing a shirt like this. Sadiq could hear Kasim's shouts and taunts now. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and realized that this was the very first time he would see Nasir without his mean older brother also around, dominating them all.

Sadiq and Samira walked hand in hand into The Fumoir and immediately saw Nasir at the third, and last, table along the tufted velvet aubergine banquette. Nasir saw them just as quickly and rose to greet them. Sadiq was put more at ease when he saw that Nasir was wearing snug jeans with his dress shirt.

"Assalaam alaikum, brother," Sadiq, as the older man, greeted first as he extended his hand.

"Wa alaikum assalaam, Sadiq," Nasir clasped his hand. They each put their left hand on the other's right shoulder and kissed each other on first the right cheek, then left. Nasir kissed his sister on her cheek as well.

"Please sit down," Nasir gestured to the banquette. He took the upholstered arm chair on the other side of the small round polished wood table. "What are you drinking?" Nasir asked. Right on cue the waiter appeared in crisp white shirt under a black vest and bow tie.

"What is that you have there?" Sadiq asked.

"Scotch," Nasir answered.

"I'll have one of those, rocks just like that, and a glass of chardonnay for my wife," Sadiq ordered.

"Right away, sir," the young man hastened to obey.

"So, Nasir, are you getting excited?!" Sadiq could not contain his enthusiasm. "In a little over a month you'll be a married man!" he leaned forward to smack Nasir on his shoulder.

"Yes!" Nasir tried very hard to appear to like that idea. "I want to go home and make sure everything is just right. I need Samira to get involved in the details. She is the only one that I trust."

"Isn't your mother involved?" Sadiq asked. Nasir was not thinking. He had painted himself in a corner. His sister came quickly to the rescue.

"Mother needs help," Samira said casually and patted her husband's arm. This was enough to throw Sadiq off the trail. The waiter returned with a glass of wine and tumbler of scotch. Nasir handed over his room key card.

"Just hold onto that," Nasir bid.

"Certainly, sir," the waiter smiled and left them alone.

"Here is hoping you get as lucky as I did, my brother," Sadiq held up his glass. Nasir forced himself to clink glasses with his brother in law and drink.

"I love my life with your sister," Sadiq put his arm around his wife. "She is a good Muslim woman and a very good wife," he smiled at her. She only smiled back.

"I can only hope I am as lucky," Nasir forced a smile. This exchange was only growing more difficult.

* * *

Viktor stood by a tall table in the center of Molly Mogs. The footballer had a small crowd around him, as usual. It was a warm summer night in London and Viktor, like the other patrons, were dressed like it. He wore a ribbed white tank top that conformed to his muscular chest nicely, and tan cargo shorts. His partner wore jeans and a pale blue polo shirt. The very pale, very thin and very blonde Dré was, as ever, dressed in all black. He alone wore long sleeves. The heavy set Vince wore his Arsenal jersey and cap with Capri length shorts. A very attractive fifth man was with them. He was tall with dirty blonde hair and chiseled features. He wore black pinstriped jeans and a hooded, sleeveless tee shirt.

"You don't get a lot of sympathy from me, Rick. This is what you signed up for," Dré stated as he took a drink of his beer. At his side Vince raised his eyebrows and gave a slight nod in silent agreement. The smaller man leaned against his lover's large body and Vince draped an arm possessively around his partner's shoulders.

"This isn't the same. This wasn't just any night," Rick protested.

"But you know that's how it is with him. The chance you take every single time," Dré gave no quarter.

"I know," Rick gave a defeated sigh.

"He didn't do this on purpose," Greg offered. "And we can only hope he is as miserable as he deserves to be," he put a reassuring hand on his taller friend's shoulder.

"Rick, you are good looking guy," Viktor jumped in. He put an arm around his lover and pulled him close. "You know how nice it is to sleep next to Greg every single night? You can have that too. Find a nice boy, who is gay boy and admit it, and settle down with him," he have a final nod and took a gulp of his beer.

"Like you almost did with that nice Yank, Jasper. Just don't fuck it up this time," Dré added.

"I should," Rick gave a solemn nod. "I can have anybody I want!" his hurt pride did the talking.

"That's the spirit," Dré endorsed.

"I'm gonna shag the next guy that comes in that door," Rick gestured. "If he's cute, I mean," he amended.

At that moment the door did open and the guy who entered was more than cute. Every head in the pub turned when the tall, muscular man with the model good looks casually strolled through the doors. He wore low rise pale blue jeans and a very tight V neck tee shirt and a touring cap in black. His look was completed with a stylish black scarf wrapped once loosely around his neck and a heavy piece of thick gold around his right wrist. Every man in the bar ogled him, but only a fool would hit on him. He was clearly not on the prowl, but carried himself with the confidence of a man who was very happily in a committed relationship.

"Oh, shit yeah!" Rick raised his eyebrows. "Now, you blokes watch me turn on the Diggory charm!" he set down his beer and squared his shoulders.

"You won't be shagging this guy, mate," Greg patted his friend's shoulder.

"And why not?" Rick was defiant.

"Emmett!" Viktor called in greeting.

"Hey, Vik," Emmett and the Gunner grunted as they tried to out-do each other with an ever tightening series of bear hugs. "How's my favorite soccer player?"

"Football! Bloody Yank," Dré complained good naturedly.

"Hi, Greg," Emmett leaned down to kiss and embrace his British friend.

"Emmett, so nice to see you," Greg hugged the bigger man back.

"Hey, Dré," Emmett kissed the smaller man on his cheek. He did not try to hug the platinum blonde as Vince kept his lover under his arm. Vince narrowed his eyes. He was not entirely sure they knew this man well enough for him to be kissing his lover.

"Vince, good to see you," Emmett put a friendly arm around the big man's shoulders in greeting. "And I'll just bet this is Rick."

"Emmett, meet Rick," Greg confirmed.

"Hi, Rick," Emmett offered his hand.

"Hi, yourself," Rick said admiringly as he shook Emmett's hand. "How did you know my name?"

"You look a lot like a friend of mine. Wasn't hard to put that together," Emmett answered. "So, thanks for meeting me, guys," Emmett expressed.

"It's our pleasure, mate. How long are you in town?" Greg asked.

"Just tonight," Emmett answered. "We fly out to the Emirates tomorrow."

"You're with Nasir, yeah? Where is he?" Greg inquired further.

"He's with his sister. So who needs a beer? I know I do. This round's on me," Emmett smiled as he deftly changed the subject.

"C'mon, mate. I'll help you," Greg went with Emmett to the bar to obtain the big frothy glasses. They carried three apiece back to the table.

"Thanks, mate. Cheers," Dré held up his glass and took a gulp.

"Greg, I didn't get to tell you on the phone. We saw Jasper!" Emmett showed his enthusiasm at this great news. "He came out for Seth and Garrett's wedding."

"He told us that! I'm so glad all you blokes got to see him," Greg wore a warm smile.

"I am sorry we did not get to go to wedding," Viktor added. "We had a game against Chelsea that very day. You give Seth and Garrett big hug from us, yes?"

"I sure will," Emmett smiled. "I can't even tell you how happy we all were to see Jasper. I'm especially glad Edward got to see him," Emmett added.

"He said he ran into Edward at the reception," Greg added. He would not have mentioned it had Emmett not. "He said that went much better than he thought it would."

"They went to brunch the next morning too," Emmett added even though he was sure Greg already knew that. "I talked to Edward afterward and he was guardedly optimistic."

"Is Jasper back with Edward?" Rick asked. His tone made it plain that he was not at all pleased by that prospect.

"No," Emmett shook his head. "But we can hope. Edward is the guy Jasper belongs with, whether he knows it or not," Emmett spoke with conviction.

"Jasper deserves a good guy," Rick made it clear that he did not think Edward fit that bill.

"Yes, he does, and yes, Edward is," Emmett declared. "Rick, you have probably heard some stories, which I'm sure are all true, but Edward is not that guy anymore."

"Too bad H still is," Greg muttered into his beer.

"H?" Emmett asked. He looked back to Rick, "Do you still see him?"

"Huh," Dré scoffed. "When H will spare him the time. They were supposed to be together tonight, but H's wife made other plans for him."

That statement hit Emmett like a brick to the face. Rick was in love with a married man. And always had been. Emmett remembered Jasper telling him the story of how Rick trotted off to be with his not so much ex, while he was with Jasper. It was only a week ago now when he sat with Jasper at his best friend's wedding and heard all about it. The situation with Rick and H took on a whole new meaning now.

"It's our anniversary today," Rick looked and sounded down. Emmett suddenly looked on Rick with new eyes.

"Huh," Dré scoffed again. "Anniversary."

"Tell me about H, Rick," Emmett bid.

"I'll tell you about H," Dré jumped in. "He's a spineless little wanker. He and Rick were a happy couple in school, or so we all thought. But then H went right off and did what his family expected of him. Now he's got a wife and two nippers."

Emmett gave a slow nod. He had no doubt that what the caustic blonde said was true, but he looked to Rick for his version.

"I love him," Rick said simply with a shrug. "And he loves me too. He does," he sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

"If only he could act like it," Greg put in.

"He does love me, in his own way. You blokes don't know what he's like, when we cuddle after. He's so sweet and kind," Rick stated.

"I can't listen to this," Dré shook his head.

"Bugger off then!" Rick grew heated.

"But he's married," Emmett clarified the point.

"Yes, he is," Rick gave a weary sigh.

"Does she know about you?" Emmett asked.

"Good God no," Dré gave the answer. Rick confirmed with a shake of his head.

"When and how do you get together?" Emmett very much feared the answer, but he had to ask.

"He has it set up that he works late on Thursdays, only he really only works a half day," Rick answered. "So then he's mine. And as often as he can manage it the company sends him out of town overnight, but really then he's with me too."

Emmett found it difficult to take a breath. The worst case scenario he could envision for himself was to be reduced from Nasir's lover, his life partner, to his secret. Having to be content with stolen moments and only the rare overnight. And here that fate was in the flesh, manifest in the face of the miserable man who stood before him. "So, Rick, and please excuse me if I'm being too forward, but I want to understand you. H keeps you secret from his wife."

"Yes. He has to," Rick stated.

"Or he could be a man," Greg commented. Rick gave him a sharp look and Greg held up his hands. Viktor put his arm around Greg and gave his lover a kiss on his temple.

"Like I said, he's a spineless little wanker who lives a lie," Dré summed up.

"Like I said, bugger off!" Rick showed his anger.

"What do you do in the meantime?" Emmett asked.

"What can I do?" Rick gave a shrug. "I wait for him," he cast his gaze down into his beer. "And miss him."

"How do you feel about that?" Emmett asked as softly as he could in the loud bar. He put his hand on Rick's shoulder in solidarity. Rick looked up into the American's kind face.

"It hurts," Rick was honest. "More than I could ever say."

"You just want to hold him," Emmett knew.

"Right," Rick agreed.

"And wake up next to him. And share your life with him," Emmett continued.

"Exactly!" Rick looked to his friends. "This Yank could teach you blokes a thing or two about compassion. I'll tell you that!"

"Please," Dré dismissed. Emmett could not help himself. He set his beer on the table and gathered Rick into his arms.

"Rick, I'm so sorry for you," Emmett spoke softly to the man he held. "I know what it's like to face this and I'm so sorry."

"You're very kind, Emmett. Especially to a man you just met, but what do you mean that you know what it's like to face this?" Rick asked.

Emmett took a deep breath and released Rick. "My partner is Arabic. The guys met him," Emmett gestured.

"Nasir's a great guy," Greg endorsed.

"He has the warmest eyes and smile. He's just beautiful," Emmett spoke sincerely.

"If you fancy 'em bone thin," quipped the platinum blonde chubby chaser.

"I do," Vince spoke for the first time.

"I know you do, Peaches," Dré leaned up to give his lover a kiss on the lips.

"His name is Nasir bin Omar al Qasimi," Emmett continued. "He's from the United Arab Emirates. I can say, without reservation, that he is the love of my life. We have lived together, and shared a bed and our lives, for a year and a half. Now his parents have arranged a marriage for him."

"Oh, shit," Greg had no idea.

"And he probably really doesn't have a choice, being from there," Dré picked up.

"We're on our way to the Emirates now to see what we can figure out," Emmett took a deep breath. "There is a very real possibility that my situation will end up just like yours, Rick," he put a hand on the other man's shoulder again.

"It'll never be exactly the same. H can't claim to have had no choice. He's just a bloody coward," Dré was unforgiving.

"Everyone has their reasons for what they do," Emmett stated. He suddenly realized that he was more like Rick than he thought, ready to make and accept excuses.

"Emmett, I don't know Nasir and I only just met you, but you seem like a really nice guy. And you sure as shit are an attractive guy. All I can tell you is this," Rick paused to gather his thoughts. "If you have any self esteem, any self respect at all, don't let yourself end up like me. Run. Run as far and as fast as you can, and don't look back."

"That's really good advice, Rick," Greg agreed.

"I wouldn't wish a life like this on anyone," Rick continued. "I spend more time crying over the man I love, than I do being with him."

"Jesus," was all Emmett could think to say.

* * *

Emmett let himself into the third floor Piano Suite and found the lamp atop the piano was the only light on. The suite was quiet. He did not hear his lover and proceeded to the large bedroom. The bedside lamp on Emmett's side was also on, providing soft, low illumination. Nasir was asleep in the bed, mostly on his stomach, clutching a large pillow in the absence of his lover. He was covered to his waist by a sheet, and Emmett could only admire his strong back and the curve of his ass beneath the thin material. How much longer would this man be his to come home to?

"Nasi?" Emmett was distraught and sounded it. Nasir at once stirred and lifted his head.

"Mmm. Come to bed, Habibi," Nasir reached for Emmett. "Did you have a good time?"

"Nasi," Emmett said again as he sat down on the bed. Nasir recognized the sound in his lover's voice this time and sat up.

"Habibi, what is it?" Nasir put a hand to the muscular shoulder. Emmett looked at his partner's concerned face. The face he loved more than anything.

"Baby, we have to make this work," a tear escaped Emmett's eye as he spoke. "We have to find a way."

"Emmett, we will," Nasir reassured as he rose naked onto his knees to embrace his clearly upset lover. He pushed Emmett's hat off his head as he held his partner's face to his bare chest. "We will, Habibi."

"I need you, Nasi," Emmett clutched to his naked lover as his tears began to flow freely. "I can't lose you."

"My heart will always belong to you, Emmett, for as long as I live," Nasir tried to reassure. He could not know it was exactly the wrong thing to say.

"I need all of you!" Emmett felt like the knife was right back in his chest.

"I know you do," Nasir held his sobbing lover.

"I deserve all of you," Emmett spoke through his tears.

"Of course you do, my beautiful habibi. And I need all of you. More than you will ever know," Nasir tried to comfort the man he loved. The knowledge that he had caused his lover and partner such pain and sorrow, cut him anew. He held Emmett's head and felt the wetness of his tears run down his chest. "I am so, so sorry, my beautiful habibi. I never wanted to bring this upon you. I will never forgive myself for hurting you so."

"Let's just fix it," Emmett pulled back from Nasir's chest. He sucked in a deep, ragged breath and looked imploringly into his lover's eyes. "We have to fix it."

"I know, Habibi. I know. We will, I promise it," Nasir held a hand to Emmett's face. "With Samira's help, we will."

"I love you so much, Nasi," Emmett put a hand likewise to his lover's face.

"I love you, Emmett, I do. More than I can ever say," Nasir looked into his lover's hurt eyes with sadness in his own.

"I need to hold you," Emmett wiped at his eyes. "Can I just hold you?"

"Always!" Nasir was horrified that Emmett would even ask him that. Emmett rose from the bed and made quick work of shedding his clothes. Once he was naked he crawled into the bed with his partner. Nasir was willing to adopt any position Emmett wanted tonight. He laid down on his back and Emmett all but crawled atop him. Emmett laid his head down on Nasir's trimmed furry chest as he wove his arms around him and laid his right leg over Nasir's right leg. Nasir held Emmett tightly to him and they both gave a sigh as they let the tension drain from their bodies. This had been a long stressful day for both of them.

* * *

Nasir met Samira on the curb at the Departures level at Heathrow. He wore his suit jacket and dress shirt with snug jeans. The black BMW pulled up and Sadiq in the dark suit he had worn to work stepped out first. Samira emerged behind him in a camel colored suit and skirt with a modest white blouse beneath.

"Masah al khair, Sadiq," Nasir greeted his brother in law first, as was appropriate.

"Masah al noor," Sadiq gave the proper response. "I entrust my wife to your care, my brother," Sadiq spoke.

"She is well received," Nasir put an arm around his sister and kissed her cheek. The driver retrieved Samira's bags from the trunk while they spoke and set them on the curb. Sadiq took his wife's hands in his own.

"Uhibbik, Samira," Sadiq told his wife that he loved her in Arabic.

"Uhibbak, my husband," Samira returned. Sadiq kissed his wife softly on the lips, something he could never do in public in the Emirates, and then formally placed her hand in her brother's.

"Rihlah sa'idah," Sadiq bid them a happy journey. "Bring her home to me safe."

"Of course I will," Nasir smiled. Sadiq gave them a last smile and got back in his car. Nasir signaled a waiting porter to gather his sister's bags while Sadiq was driven away.

"Where is Emmett?" Samira asked.

"He is waiting in the Concorde Room. I reserved a table for dinner. Are you hungry?" Nasir asked as they walked into the terminal.

"I am, actually. Good idea," Samira reached into her purse to find her passport as they walked to First check in. They obtained Samira's boarding pass and checked her bag. Nasir slung her carry on over his shoulder as they made their way through security and up to the Concorde Room. Once inside they found Emmett seated in a quiet area with a beer in his hand. He was dressed just as Nasir was and rose to greet them.

"Samira, hi," Emmett leaned down to accept her hug.

"Emmett, so handsome," she smiled and patted his cheek.

"Are we checked in for dinner?" Nasir asked.

"Not yet. We have another fifteen minutes or so," Emmett answered.

"I will go check us in and get more drinks," Nasir announced.

"A glass of wine for me," Samira said as she took a seat in a comfortable chair beside the sofa where Emmett had been.

"Okay. I'll be right back," Nasir headed for the restaurant.

"Thanks so much again, Samira," Emmett sat back down.

"It is nothing," Samira dismissed. "My brother deserves to be happy," she reached to pat his knee, "and so do you."

"I just know that I love your brother so much," Emmett spoke with clear conviction.

"I know you do, Emmett," Samira nodded. "This is not going to be an easy time for either of you."

"What do you mean exactly?" Emmett asked.

"No matter what agreement we reach with Dimah for when Nasir takes her to the States, after the wedding he will have to live with her in our father's house for probably six months. What do you intend to do during that time?" Samira asked.

"God, Samira, I just don't know," Emmett leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. "I've tried not to think about it."

"No matter the outcome, this is the first step. It's a terrible one, I admit," Samira commiserated.

"I don't know how I can be without him for six months," Emmett shook his head. "I mean, for him I'll do it. I'll find a way. I would do anything for Nasi, Samira. It's not gonna be easy, is all."

"You don't have to be without him for all that time. You can visit the Emirates as often as you want. Nasir will pay for you to come as many times as you like. You know that. Or you could stay," Samira thought out loud. "Nasir could get an apartment in Dubai, or a hotel suite."

"And then what?" Emmett asked. "He would visit me when he could? Once a week? I could keep him for the night once in a great while, if I'm lucky?" Emmett looked at Samira, but he could only see the face of Rick, painted with misery.

"It's not ideal, I know," Samira spoke kindly. "This will not be an easy time for either of you."

"I have a job, Samira. I couldn't be gone for months," Emmett looked away. He very much did not want to cry again.

Samira reached over and took Emmett's hand with a kind and understanding smile. She felt for this sweet American who was so completely out of his element in this situation. Emmett closed his eyes and tried very hard not to cry.


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Thank you, first, to my wonderful German husband Scott for his extensive knowledge of all things ski related. (I don't do winter) And second to my beautiful sister Liz for her tireless mop and bucket efforts. Also, Sis, collaborating with you is the most fun I have all day!

Now, let me just say something about the Slash Awards. And what a brilliant idea. I wish I had thought of it. It is, of course, a huge honor to be nominated along side my sister and other fantastic writers. A very big thank you to everyone who nominated me. This story is near and dear to my heart, as is E&O and E&OII, and it is so nice to know that it touches others as well. Again, thank you very much.

Anyone who has not read **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading **Errors & Omissions** should go do so right now. Links to both stories are in my profile. **Errors & Omissions** just gets more incredible with each new chapter. There is a very interesting new chapter that my sister has promised me will publish tomorrow!

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them. **

* * *

**Chapter 16: Gay Ski Week**

Present Day

Not long after dinner, their flight began boarding. Emmett followed Nasir and Samira down the jetbridge onto the British Airways Boeing 777 that would whisk them to the United Arab Emirates. Nasir took great care to make sure they had seats 2A and 2E. Samira had seat 1E. The very attentive cabin crew handed them flutes of champagne, took their bags and hung up their jackets.

Emmett settled into his suite and thought about what a happy time it was the last time they boarded this same flight from London to Dubai. Sweet, exuberant little Seth had bounced from his seat right into Emmett's lap as soon as they were airborne. Emmett missed Seth now, more than ever. He meant what he had said to the little Native American on the street in front of their building. Seth was the strong one. Emmett was desperate for some of Seth's strength right now.

Emmett looked up as Nasir stepped over to his seat. Emmett returned Nasir's loving gaze as his partner put a hand to his face. Nasir caressed his lover's cheek with his thumb.

"It is going to be okay, Habibi," Nasir assured. "We are going to make this okay."

Emmett took hold of Nasir's hand and turned his face to kiss his lover's palm. "I love you, Nasi."

"I love you, Emmett, more than anything," Nasir stated.

"Would you kindly take your seat, sir?" a smiling cabin steward interrupted them. "We are about to close the doors."

Nasir gave the man a nod, then bent down to Emmett and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips. Emmett closed his eyes as his lover kissed him. He relished the feel of Nasir's soft, full lips on his own. Nasir then crossed the aisle to his suite. Emmett watched his partner take his seat and fasten his seatbelt. It struck him as absurd that he should have to chase half way round the world to preserve what was rightfully his, and should in no way require defending. At the same time, he would gladly do it a hundred times for Nasir, if that was what it would take.

Emmett let his head fall back against the seat cushion and gazed out the window. The aircraft gave a shudder as it was pushed back from the gate. The Chief Cabin Steward made his welcome announcements and played the safety video and Emmett paid none of it any mind. He was quite used to jet aircraft by now. Emmett took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This was the final leg on their journey to salvation, or not, with Nasir's sister as the vessel of all their hopes. Emmett remembered the last vacation they took with a sister. That time it was actually Seth's sister. It put a smile on Emmett's face to remember that trip. It was a fun time with a fun group.

* * *

Four Months Ago

It was worse than Customs. Everyone gathered that morning at Seth and Garrett's penthouse. They would all go to the airport as a group. Nasir had arranged for a larger limo than usual. As the group gathered, each person was required to submit their bags for inspection.

One of the double doors stood open to the elevator lobby. Edward walked in wearing a black tee shirt and dark jeans. He set down his large, green, military style duffel bag and shrugged out of his short black coat. Garrett emerged from the kitchen and walked through the dinning room. He wore a double layer of dark crew neck shirts, torn jeans and a pale gray knit skull cap. His jade pendant hung round his neck on it's gold chain. He carried a bloody mary in one hand. Leah was right behind him, stirring her own drink with a celery stalk. She wore a snug yet thick light colored sweater and painted on jeans.

"Ah, morning. Bloody mary?" Garrett asked as he held up his glass.

"Edward, come in here and bring your suitcase," Seth's voice called from the direction of the bedrooms. Edward dropped his coat on a chair and spread his hands.

"How does he know?" Edward asked.

"Edward, you of all people know better than to ask questions," Garrett shook his head.

"Hurry up," Seth called again.

"And good morning to both of you. I would love a bloody mary, Garrett," Edward spoke. Garrett chuckled to himself and headed back to the kitchen to make one for Edward.

"You might as well go. He'll come out here in a huff in a minute," Leah took a seat in the living room and sipped her drink.

"What does he want?" Edward asked.

Seth appeared at that moment with his hands on his narrow hips. Leah simply gestured.

"Do you hear me calling you?" Seth demanded. The dark skinned man wore very low rise black leather pants and a form fitting denim vest, that did not quite reach his pants, with no shirt beneath. The heavy gold necklace that Garrett bought him in Dubai lay on his chest.

"We all do. What could you want this early in the morning?" Edward raised his eyebrows and cocked his head.

"Oh for heavens sake," Seth came forward. "Pick up that bag and follow me," he pointed. "Did you bring proper attire for the White Party?"

"Um, something white?" Edward was dismayed. This brought a chuckle from Leah.

"Hoh!" Seth threw up his arms. "Look what I'm dealing with. Pick up that bag and get in here," Seth commanded. He headed back toward his bedroom. Edward shook his head, picked up his bag, and followed. Garrett emerged from the kitchen with a bloody mary in each hand. He walked through the dinning room and into the spacious living room.

"He went that way," Leah pointed.

"Yep," Garrett said simply as he passed right through. He headed down the hall to the master suite and passed through the open double doors to find Seth pulling clothes from Edward's bag, which now sat on the big bed, while Edward stood by. "Edward," he handed his guest his cocktail with a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, God, thank you," Edward took it and gulped. Seth paused in pulling a shirt from the bag to give Edward a withering glance, and then continued.

"What have we here?" Seth pulled a pair of jeans from the bag. "White jeans. Very good, Edward. I hope they fit you," Seth commented. He pulled a tee shirt out next. "What the hell is this?"

"A white tee shirt, Seth. A thin shirt, in the tee style, made of cotton, that is white," Edward was flip.

"I suppose that would be fine, if you were a fireman," Seth tossed the shirt over his shoulder. He put a hand on his chin in thought. "Now what am I going to put you in? None of my clothes would fit you," Seth mused.

"Thank God for small mercies," Edward muttered under his breath.

"I heard that. You are going to this party and you are going to be hot, if it is the last thing I ever do," Seth stated with finality. "Oh, did you say those pants fit you? Maybe I could put you in a jock."

"Do you mean a jock under my pants?" Edward asked even though he knew the answer.

"No, silly. Instead of your pants," Seth gave a dismissive wave.

"Um, let me just think about that, no," Edward was quick.

"What am I going to do with you? Oh!" Seth was suddenly inspired and bounced over to a tall chest of drawers. He pulled open an upper drawer that he was just tall enough to see into.

"Do you need someone to hold you up?" Edward quipped.

"You're gonna need someone to hold you up if you give me any more lip, Cullen," Seth warned. "Here we are," he produced a white net muscle shirt and held it up. "It's a good thing I buy sexy things for Garrett. This should fit you. You don't mind, do you, Honey?"

"Not at all," Garrett smiled. He knew that if the shirt were lost, his lover would not hesitate to replace it.

"Seth, that shirt's as good as wearing nothing," Edward observed.

"No shirt at all is certainly an option. That's actually a good idea, Edward," Seth gave a nod.

"No, it isn't, and I'm not wearing that. No offense, Garrett," Edward stated.

"None taken," Garrett was easy.

"Okay, so the shirt is settled. Now try these pants on. I have to see how they fit you," Seth dictated.

"They fit like pants, Seth," Edward was flat.

"Keep it up. You are this close to a mesh thong," Seth held up two fingers very close together.

"Ha!," Edward laughed. "That'll be the day."

"Okay, I'll just take your word for it," Seth began to repack Edward's bag. He included the mesh muscle shirt and left out Edward's tee shirt. "But if they don't fit you when I see you in them, you are gonna be in so much trouble."

Edward just hung his head. Garrett put a hand on his shoulder.

"Edward, it's best to indulge Seth in these matters. You know he won't steer you wrong," Garrett encouraged. "You will look very hot in that shirt."

Seth finished repacking Edward's bag. "There. Take that back out to the hall, please," Seth bid. He then turned toward the open bedroom doors and raised his voice, "Justin, I need you in the bedroom."

"Oh, are Justin and Melinda here?" Garrett asked as he headed for the hallway.

"How do you do that?" Edward asked. Seth just gave him another dismissive wave.

"Morning, Justin, Melinda," Garrett greeted his brother and sister in law in the wide hallway. "I'll get you both a bloody mary."

"Thanks, Gar," Justin agreed.

"That would be lovely, Garrett," Melinda kissed his cheek.

"Say, why does Garrett have to knock himself out mixing all these drinks? Where's the help?" Edward asked.

"I thought about having Milan here this morning, but we have a plane to catch, and I'd never get you out of the bathroom," Seth stated. Edward just smirked. Justin appeared in the bedroom doorway in a heavy dark sweatshirt and jeans. He came no further and held up his hands.

"I don't know what you need in the bedroom, Seth, but whatever it is, I'm sure I would rather my brother handle it," Justin spoke.

"Does everyone have to give me a hard time?" Seth let his shoulders drop.

"Justin, go get the suitcase," Melinda stepped past her husband. She wore a warm sweater and black jeans.

"Oh, right," Justin understood and went back to retrieve it.

"Hi, Seth," Melinda had a warm hug and kiss for him.

"Hi, Malynn," Seth called her by his pet name for her.

"Hi, Edward. Nice to see you again. Are you looking forward to the trip?" Melinda asked.

"I suppose," Edward was flat. Seth shot him a look of warning that amused Edward greatly.

"Oh, we're going to have such fun," Melinda was enthused.

"In spite of ourselves in some cases," Seth added. Justin returned then and set his big suitcase on the bed. He opened it and stepped back like the dutiful husband he was. Melinda and Seth moved right in.

"Let me show you what I packed for the White Party," Melinda started pulling out clothes.

"What is this White Party again?" Justin asked dubiously.

"It's a party where everyone wears white," Seth gave a quick answer.

"That was so not an acceptable answer when I gave it," Edward complained.

"Edward, go talk to Emmy," Seth tried to shoo him away.

"Emmett's here?" Edward asked.

"He is?" Justin added. Emmett then appeared in the bedroom doorway in a white henley that clearly displayed his nipples as it stretched across his massive chest, snug jeans, a black knit skull cap and a big dimpled smile.

"How does he do that?" Justin asked further.

"Hey, Justin," Emmett reached out to touch the straight guy on his shoulder as he strode into the room.

"S'up, Emmett," Justin gave the straight guy greeting.

"Hi, Eddie," Emmett gave his friend a kiss on the side of his mouth. He then stepped up behind Seth and leaned down over him to kiss him. "Hey, Sweetie. Hi, Melinda," he had a kiss for her as well. "Oh, that's hot. Who's that for?"

Melinda held up a long sleeve mesh keyhole shirt. "This is for me. I'm sure I'll wear a bra under it though."

"You don't have to," Emmett smiled.

"Will there be girls at this party?" Melinda asked.

"Yes," Seth answered.

"Girls who are on your team, I mean," Melinda clarified.

"Yes," Emmett gave this answer.

"I'll wear a bra," Melinda was final.

"Don't be hasty, Mel," Justin smiled. "If another girl is all over you, I'll be sure to jump right in."

"That's what I'm afraid of, Dear," Melinda reached up to pat her husband's face.

"What do we have for Justin?" Seth brought them back to the point.

"I packed his white jeans," Melinda stated.

"Oh, Honey, those jeans are too tight!" Justin protested.

"Perfect! Don't let him wear underwear," Seth advised.

"Oh, I won't!" Melinda liked that idea.

"Oh my God," Justin rolled his eyes.

"Then I thought he could wear a tank top," Melinda shook it out.

"Hmm," Seth considered. "He can, but not this one," he went back to the same drawer in the same chest where he had obtained Edward's shirt. "Here we are," he produced a white stretch sheer tank top and held it up. "Garrett won't mind," he returned to the bed and began to fold it.

"Is that Garrett's? Oh, of course it is. I might as well wear nothing," Justin protested.

Seth froze in mid fold and looked up at Justin. "You're proposal is acceptable."

"I'll wear it," Justin looked up at the ceiling as he gave in. Edward stepped up next to Justin and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome to my world, Justin," Edward commiserated. The straight guy just shook his head as his wife repacked their suitcase. Garrett and Nasir walked into the master bedroom together. They each carried two bloody marys. Nasir wore a long sleeved dark gray button down shirt, partly open, with a black tee shirt beneath and snug jeans. He had shaved so that he had hair only on his chin, soul patch and mustache, and then trimmed close. Nasir handed one drink to Emmett.

"Thanks, Babe," Emmett accepted his glass and took a sip.

"Good morning, everyone," Nasir had a kiss for Edward first. He stepped to Seth next. "Don't you look sexy this morning, Emira," Nasir leaned down to kiss and hug the diva.

"I know," Seth gave a sigh. "Smart ass."

"Sweetness," Garrett began as he handed his brother and sister in law their drinks. "Tell me again why we didn't want Milan here this morning?"

"I'll tell you later, Honey," Seth put off. Edward smirked to himself. Until he noticed the inequity.

"Hey, how come Emmett and Nasir don't have to submit their bags for inspection?" Edward demanded. "What, are you guys just so gay that you know exactly what to wear?"

Emmett and Nasir both giggled at that.

"I picked out their clothes when I helped them pack last night," Seth informed.

"Close the suitcase and take it back out, Justin," Melinda bid. He handed his wife his drink as he did so.

"I need to talk to you two," Seth pointed at his lover and Nasir. "Come with me," he took Garrett and Nasir by the hand and led them out of the bedroom. Everyone just naturally followed. Seth pulled the two larger men down the hall and into the living room.

"Sit down, please," Seth led them to a comfortable sofa. Garrett and Nasir did as they were bid and sat down side by side.

"Emmy, come stand behind me," Seth bid. Emmett stepped up behind his best friend and gave the equally confused seated men a shrug.

"Now, fold your arms across your chest and put on a mean face," Seth continued to instruct.

"Boy, are you guys in trouble," Emmett commented as he folded his arms across his chest and set his jaw in a clearly mock scowl.

"Now then," Seth began. "You are in trouble most of all, because you are the ring leader," Seth pointed at Nasir. "And you are too, Garrett, because he always makes you his accomplice. I will not have any heart wrenching surprises on this trip. If the Ski Patrol comes to Emmy and me and tells us that you two fell off the mountain, or were buried by an avalanche, or some such horrific thing, then you had better have fallen off the mountain, or been buried by an avalanche, or you will wish you had been. If the fire department intercepts Emmy or me in the lobby and tells us that you were electrocuted in the hot tub, then you had better have been electrocuted in the hot tub, or you will wish you had been. If a gang of Mexican banditos ride through town-"

Emmett put a hand on Seth's shoulder to calm him. "I think they get the point, Seth."

"I swear, Emira, never again," Nasir held up his right hand.

"I swear too, Sweetness," Garrett agreed.

"Let's cut them some slack," Emmett spoke softly.

"I think I made myself perfectly clear," Seth stated with a final nod. Garrett looked to his best friend.

"You see the trouble you get me into," Garrett commented.

"And we didn't even do anything this time," Nasir added.

"This was pre-emptive, because I know how you are," Seth stated. Nasir's cell bleeped in his pocket and he pulled it out to read a new text.

"Limo's here. Time to go," Nasir and Garrett rose from the sofa. Leah helped Garrett gather up glasses.

"Damn, little brother," Leah said quietly to Seth.

"I don't want to hear it, Sis. You know what happened in the desert," Seth stated.

"Your little Injun just handed you your ass, Gar," Justin said with a smile on his face.

"Justin," Melinda chastised.

"And you can be next!" Seth pointed at Justin.

"You know I love ya, Seth," Justin grabbed the smaller man and pulled him into a quick hug with a pat on the back.

"I know," Seth gave a smile and put his arms around Justin. He squeezed the straight guy as hard and he could. "Now, lets go have fun!" Seth bounced away in search of his coat.

"I think he just cracked my rib," Justin spoke quietly as he rubbed his left side. Melinda just shook her head.

Bobby waited in front of their building, tiny before a super stretch Cadillac Escalade truck limousine.

"Good Lord, Nasi. You think we'll all fit in that tiny thing?" Emmett was flip as the group emerged from the building.

"You can sit in my lap," Nasir smiled suggestively.

"I might just do that," Emmett smiled back. "Hey, Bobby," he greeted.

"Mr. McCarty," Bobby gratefully accepted the help that Emmett, as usual, gave him in stowing the luggage. Seth emerged from the building last. He still only wore his vest with no shirt, but was quite warm in the short hooded black leather coat that was lined in mink. He bounced all the way to the giant limo and right inside. Once luggage and passengers were all aboard, Bobby took the wheel and drove the bus sized limo away.

Nasir and Emmett sat along the side seat up front for a change. Nasir relaxed with his arm around Emmett.

"Bobby, we are going to the charter terminal this morning. We have our own jet today," Nasir headed off the inevitable British Airways question.

"Oh, wow. Okay," Bobby nodded as he headed for the freeway. Seth leaned into Garrett and Garrett laid his arm across his lover as they always did in a vehicle when neither of them was driving. Seth tilted his head back to look up at his lover.

"Was I too mean?" Seth asked with remorse in his voice.

"Perfectly understandable, Sweetness. Don't give it another thought," Garrett gave his partner a loving kiss on his lips.

"You were very cute glowering over Sethy," Nasir spoke to his lover.

"Not ferocious? Not even intimidating? I was cute? I was not going for cute," Emmett said.

"You are always cute," Nasir pulled Emmett closer and kissed him on the tip of his nose.

"Cuddle up with me, Mel. They gays are getting all snuggly," Justin put his arm around his wife. Leah looked to Edward, who sat beside her.

"Well, c'mere, Edward," she grabbed his arm and pulled him to her. He giggled as she pulled him down against her. She draped her arm across his chest just like Garrett did to her brother.

"Comfy?" Leah asked.

"Oh, yeah," Edward was amused. The dark skinned woman looked down on Edward Cullen as he laid back partly against her shoulder.

"Do you have to be gay?" Leah asked simply.

"Oh, yeah. I decided this would be a gay week. I wrote it in my planner. It's already scheduled. Sorry," Edward tried to keep a straight face.

"What a waste," Leah sighed and Edward giggled again.

Their drive to the airport took a little over half an hour. Bobby drove them through the security check point, around the charter terminal and out onto the tarmac. He pulled to a stop next to the waiting Learjet.

"I think our limo is bigger than our plane," Seth observed from his comfortable position against his lover. Edward did not wait for Bobby to get the door. He opened it himself and jumped out. He turned and offered his hand to Leah to help her down.

"Knock it off," she batted his hand away.

"Sorry," Edward laughed. The others followed them. Nasir went to talk to the pilot while Garrett organized the bags.

"Thanks, Bobby," Emmett patted him on the back as he closed up the back of the very long truck.

"Thank you, Mr. McCarty. You guys have a great trip. I'll see you when you get back," Bobby smiled.

"We're going skiing so, hopefully, we'll all be in one piece," Emmett informed.

"Should I be driving an ambulance when I pick you up?" Bobby teased.

"A super stretch ambulance? I guess we'll have to let you know," Emmett chuckled.

"Okay," Bobby laughed. "Bye," he headed for the front of the huge limo. Nasir and Garrett helped the pilot to stash all the baggage within the plane and Nasir stuck his head out the doorway.

"Everyone aboard. The mountains await us," Nasir called out. Seth was the first to bounce up the stairs, that was also the lowered door, and into the jet. Leah, Melinda, Justin, Edward and Emmett followed. The pilot pulled up and sealed the door and then went forward to take his seat in the cockpit. Comfortable leather seats were arranged one on each side of the central aisle by the small windows. Seth draped himself dramatically in the seat across from Garrett and reached across the aisle to him.

"I can't sit next to my man, yet again," Seth gave a dramatic sigh.

"Get over here," Garrett all but growled. Seth squealed with glee as he flew from his own seat into Garrett's lap.

"That's better," Garrett held his lover tightly.

"I love you, you know," Seth spoke.

"I love you, Sweetness," Garrett kissed him gently on his lips. The pilot emerged from the cockpit and informed Seth that he would have to take his own seat during take off and landing. He instructed everyone to fasten their seatbelts and returned to the controls. The Learjet taxied across the airport and got in line with the big commercial jets. In no time their little jet was airborne and heading for the mountains.

The close to three hour flight went swiftly in conversation and drinks. Seth made everyone more bloody marys from the supplies they brought on board. He sat in his seat rarely, perferring to sit on Garrett, Emmett or Nasir during the flight. As they began to descend into the Rocky Mountains, Nasir became more and more excited.

"I can't wait to play in the snow!" He reached across the aisle to take Emmett's hand. "Will you take me on a snowmobile again, Habibi?"

"Of course I will, Nasi," Emmett smiled at his partner. "Properly dressed this time."

"Aren't we here to ski?" Edward asked.

"I'm not sure there will be time for skiing _and_ snowmobiling. We have a very busy social schedule," Seth stated, once again in Garrett's lap. "Once we check in it's right over to the Stoli Lounge at the Capella for the welcome reception. Then it'll be dinner time. No winter sports today."

"How about another sleigh ride, Sweetness," Garrett asked.

"Oh, now I can definitely make time for that!" Seth enthused. Edward just rolled his eyes and looked out his window. Nothing but snow covered mountains as far as the eye could see. Their little jet circled around the tiny mountain town and finally came to land on the airstrip. It was by far the smallest airport any of them had ever seen. Mere feet off the runway the little Learjet came to a stop. Nasir called the hotel and in minutes a white club wagon van with The Peaks logo on the doors arrived to take them to their resort.

The airport was situated on the top of one mountain and further from the actual town of Telluride than Mountain Village, where The Peaks Resort was located. It was little over a ten minute drive to the ten story alpine lodge. Nasir dashed to check them in while the van was unloaded of people and baggage. He returned swiftly with a hotel staffer who drove them across the street in a long, jeep looking golf cart, into the See Forever Village development of luxury condos and villas.

Their forty two hundred square foot villa offered incredible views down the mountain. The spacious living room had floor to ceiling windows on two sides and a large, rough hewn stone fireplace in the corner, with a flat screen television above it. Heavy, club style leather furniture dominated the room, as did the dark beams above. Three of the four bedrooms had a king bed and the last had two queen sized beds. It was immediately clear which bedroom Edward and Leah would share. Every single room in the villa, with the exception of the bathrooms, had a large stone fireplace. Emmett checked out the gourmet kitchen to make sure all the groceries they had ordered, and in particular the beer and spirits, were all in place.

"I want the room with the sleigh bed!" Seth called out as he bounced back out of it.

"Which ever one you want, Emira," Nasir was nearby and rubbed his back.

"I want whichever one has a big ottoman in front of the fireplace," Emmett gave Nasir a knowing smile.

"Ah. And you shall have it, Habibi," Nasir got it.

"Is anyone else starving?" Justin asked.

"I know I am," Edward agreed.

"We have all kinds of food here," Emmett gestured. "What do we want?"

"To go out!" Seth gave his answer. "C'mon, kids. Right down the street is the Capella. We can have lunch in one of the hotel restaurants, and then into the Stoli Lounge to mingle."

"You heard the social secretary, everyone," Emmett clapped his hands. "Let's go," he then stepped back as Seth walked slowly past him with squinted eyes.

It was a short walk down the descending road to the next resort. Emmett and Nasir wore the same leather jacket and hooded pea coat they had worn when they flew to Minneapolis for the holidays. While it was cold, and there was snow aplenty, it was not nearly as cold here as it had been there.

The Capella was every bit as nice as their hotel, though more contemporary in style. They were all famished when they were escorted to a big table in the Onyx Restaurant. They all found they had an appetite for hearty fare and ordered lamb loin, veal chops and filet mignon. Nasir and Garrett both had the ahi tuna wellington, and raved about it. All of them agreed they would want to return to this restaurant before their week was out. Garrett insisted on picking up the check and handed over his black American Express card.

After lunch Seth led the group into the Stoli Lounge where early arrivals to Gay Ski Week, like themselves, had begun to gather from all over the world. Edward found a corner booth for them, and in short order he and Leah were left alone, not wanting to join Seth's mingling tour. Edward picked absently at the label on his beer bottle, while Leah watched the growing crowd.

Edward struggled to understand his reluctance to come on this trip. He liked these people. This was a beautiful place. He had always loved the mountains and very much enjoyed the outdoors. His thoughts turned to Jasper. Of course, Jasper was the one with whom he wanted to share a fun trip like this. Edward imagined riding the skilift with Jasper by his side. He would hold Jasper's hand if he were afraid of the height. Edward smirked to himself at this thought. Who was he kidding? He would hold Jasper's hand anyway, if the man was scared or not. The mountain vista while riding the skilift would be incredible, but Edward would pay it no mind. Not when he could gaze into Jasper's striking blue eyes. Jasper's face was all the beautiful scenery he could ever want.

"Frustrated?" Leah asked.

"What?" Edward was all but startled by the woman who sat beside him. He was so lost in his thoughts, he had completely forgotten about his roommate.

"My brother says that peeling the label from a beer bottle is a clear sign of sexual frustration," Leah informed. Edward took note that, while lost in thought, he had reduced the label on his bottle to tiny shreds that littered the table.

"I blame your brother," Edward chuckled to himself.

"You do?" Leah did not get it.

"If Milan had been working this morning, I wouldn't be horny right now," Edward stated.

"Ah. Well," Leah considered, "there are a whole bunch of pretty boys here who would enjoy some Cullen, I'm sure. Just don't keep one all night. I don't want to sleep on the couch," she took a swig of her beer and looked Edward over. "On second thought, I'd love to watch you fuck. So bring back whoever you want and keep him however long you want. Just be aware that I will walk in, and I will not walk back out."

"I don't think you have to worry. None of these twinks interest me. And the ones who are not twinks are mostly tweaking. The rest of the guys, who look extremely fuckable I will agree, are here in pairs," Edward judged.

"Sounds like you have as much of an assortment as I have," Leah observed. "Maybe I should start peeling my label," she mused. Edward laughed to himself and took a swig. Emmett returned to the table at that moment.

"I gotta love a bar that stocks Spaten beer," Emmett slid in beside Edward. "What are you guys doin'?"

"Watching hot guys I can't have," Leah complained. Emmett smiled at that, but he watched Edward.

"You don't seem into this, Edward," Emmett spoke.

"I'm not," Edward admitted.

"You know what? Me either," Emmett gave a nod. "Let's get outta here. You want to take the gondola down to the town and explore a little bit?"

"Yeah, actually," Edward agreed.

"Let's go," Leah endorsed.

"Okay," Emmett rapped the table. "Let me go tell Nasi. See if he wants to stay or come. Seth ran into a bunch of people he knows, of course," Emmett slid out of the booth and headed off to find his lover. Nasir, it turned out, was having too good a time with Garrett, Justin and Melinda following Seth, and so elected to stay. Edward was completely at ease, as it was just three easy friends who walked the two short blocks to the Mountain Village station. They rode the gondola up over the ridge, and down into the box canyon that held the town of Telluride. A quaint and historic old town awaited them. They explored in the shadow of the mountain.

Dinner that night was light fare of cheeses and crackers and fresh vegetables and dips that Emmett and Seth laid out on the long breakfast bar in their condo. Everyone had enjoyed a late and heavy lunch and wanted no more. Emmett poured a tumbler of Laphroaig over ice for his partner. Seth poured a very dry Kettle One martini with anchovy stuffed olives for his. Both were delivered with a kiss.

"Where's mine, Seth?" Justin teased.

"You want a martini?" Seth asked.

"I'd love one. Just like that," Justin pointed at his brother's martini glass.

"Seth makes a perfect martini, Justin. You'll love it," Garrett endorsed.

"Alright, coming right up," Seth returned to the kitchen where their bar supplies were laid out. Emmett watched his best friend prepare a second identical drink.

"Don't do it," Emmett knew.

"Just you watch me," Seth carried the tall glass out to Justin and set it down before him.

"Alright! Thanks, Seth," Justin was enthused. Seth grabbed Justin's head in both hands and gave the surprised man a quick kiss on his lips. Melinda burst out laughing.

"Aw, man," Justin wiped his mouth.

"You did say, 'just like that', Justin," Garrett wore a grin.

"Honey, the gays are kissing on me now," Justin looked to his wife for support. Melinda was laughing too hard to give him her usual 'have fun' line.

"C'mere, you little Injun!" Justin reached for Seth, but the smaller man giggled and scurried away too quickly. "Hey, how come you don't bring me a drink like that, Mel?"

"Because we have Seth, Dear," Melinda answered with a broad smile.

"That's great, Honey," Justin took a sip of his drink. "Shit, this is good. What kind of vodka is this, Gar?"

"Kettle One. It's the only vodka I drink," Garrett answered.

"So I guess all I gotta do for a really good martini is kiss your little Injun," Justin teased.

"Will you stop calling him that," Melinda complained.

"He knows I'm playin'," Justin took another sip. Seth bounced up behind him and gave him a punch in his ribs just hard enough to make him jump.

"Oh! That little Injun gets me every time," Justin shook his head.

The group moved to the chairs and sofas and relaxed before the fireplace. Eventually Emmett put what remained of the food away, as the couples began to drift off to bed. Edward slouched on one of the big sofas with his feet up and gave a big yawn.

"C'mon, roomie," Leah patted his leg. "Take me to bed."

"Okay, girl. Whoa. It's been a long time since I said that!" Edward rose and gave a big stretch that pulled his tee shirt above the waistband of his jeans.

"Don't do that," Leah raised her eyebrows.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Don't show me your happy trail unless you're gonna let me explore it," Leah demanded.

"Oh yeah, Baby?" Edward pulled up his shirt and rubbed his furry abdomen. "You like what you see?"

"Asshole," Leah rose from the sofa and took hold of the front of Edward's tee shirt in her fist. Edward giggled as she pulled him to their room.

The following morning Melinda and Leah took over the kitchen. They made their men pancakes and waffles, bacon and sausage. Justin made the coffee and set out the jug of orange juice and glasses. He took a seat at the breakfast bar while the ladies did the cooking. All three of them wore white tee shirts and sleep pants. The smell of the food and coffee roused the others. Edward emerged in boxers. Emmett and Nasir emerged in matching sleep pants. Garrett put on a tee shirt and boxers. Seth wore a short, black, silk robe, decorated in Asian symbols. He padded his bare feet up next to Justin to pour orange juice.

"Morning," Seth said sleepily. Justin took in the long tangled mess that was Seth's slept in hair.

"Look, Mel. It's just like Christmas," Justin patted Seth on top of his head.

"Morning, boys. I hope everyone is hungry," Melinda smiled.

"I am!" Emmett was enthused. "Sure smells good," he and Nasir took seats at the tall breakfast bar. Leah made plates for them and knew to omit the meat for Nasir.

"Thanks, Leah," Emmett smiled.

"Yes, thank you, Leah," Nasir added.

"Does a gentleman come to the table with no shirt on?" Seth chastised.

"Are we going to offend you ladies if we eat your beautiful breakfast without our shirts?" Emmett asked.

"Not me," Leah smiled. "I like it."

"Me too," Melinda added.

"We're probably lucky we got them to put that much on," Justin quipped. Edward leaned on the end of the bar next to Nasir to eat, leaving the two remaining barstools for Seth and Garrett. Everyone soon ate their fill.

"Nasir," Garrett wiped his mouth and put his arm around Seth. "When is our appointment with the equipment people?"

"About half an hour," Nasir answered casually.

"Oh!" Melinda rushed out of the kitchen.

"Oh, shit. It takes my wife longer than that to get out of the bathroom," Justin explained. He slid off his stool and picked up his plate and Garrett's as he did so. He walked around into the kitchen.

"Housekeeping will clean up," Nasir informed.

"I'm gonna put all this in the sink at least," Justin stated.

"I'll help, Justin. Go ahead, Leah. Takes me no time in the bathroom," Edward offered.

"Okay, thanks," Leah headed back to their room.

Edward showered in Emmett and Nasir's room and Justin showered in Seth and Garrett's room. All the men were ready when the ladies emerged. The Peaks club wagon van was waiting at the end of the heated cobblestone path and whisked them to Telluride Sports. Garrett strategically made sure he was the last in the van so that he could be the first out. He walked into Telluride Sports, with Seth at his side, like he owned the place.

"Good morning, sir. How can we help you today?" the smiling young man in the uniform polo shirt greeted as he walked toward them.

"We are the al Qasimi party. I apologize that we are slightly tardy for our appointment. What is your name?" Garrett asked.

"I'm Dave, sir," he answered.

"Dave, my name is Garrett Thompson. I want you to outfit all of my party with every piece of equipment and article of clothing they could possibly need or want, including custom fitted boots," he handed the young man his Centurion Card. "And I don't want you to accept a penny from anyone else. Especially, Mr. al Qasimi," Garrett stressed.

"No problem, Mr. Thompson. If everyone in your group would like to browse for a minute, or make yourselves comfortable right over there," Dave gestured. "I'm going to get some help and we'll bring you coffee."

"Thank you, Dave," Garrett smiled. Nasir walked up just as Dave headed off to find his boss.

"Are we all set?" Nasir asked.

"All set," Garrett answered. Nasir gave a nod. He had no idea. When he learned what Garrett had done, an hour later, he only chuckled and shook his head.

Once outfitted, they hit the slopes. Emmett was quite pleased that his lover was toasty warm in his ski jacket and pants. Nasir could not wipe the smile off of his face as they all took Lift 4 from the village center. He happily held Emmett's gloved hand as they rode the chair two thirds of the way up the mountain. While Emmett was no stranger to winter sports, this was his first time downhill skiing. Edward followed Justin to the Intermediate trails and Garrett led the rest of the group to the more gentle and groomed Beginner slopes. Garrett, like his brother, was an experienced skier, but he did not want to leave Seth. Conditions were ideal. The mountain had forty eight inches of packed base and four inches of fresh powder.

They arranged to meet for a beer and nibbles at the Gorrono Ranch at one. The historic former Basque Sheep ranch was situated at the confluence of the Intermediate and Beginner trails, right under the lift midway up the mountain. A burger and several beers later, they headed back out into the snow and continued their downward trek. The Peaks Resort and See Forever Village had, via a tunnel, a ski-in ski-out entrance, and the two groups arrived separately. Garrett and company left their skis and poles with the Ski Valet and headed up the path to their villa. They walked in to find Justin building a fire and Edward in the kitchen setting out the crackers and cheeses. The two men had changed into jeans and tee shirts. Justin gave his wife a kiss and took her ski jacket.

"So what do you think, guys? Your first day of skiing," Edward smiled as he popped the top of a beer.

"I think," Seth paused. "I'm gonna be sore tomorrow."

"I thought that would happen, Emira. That is why I reserved massages for us tomorrow," Nasir informed.

"Good thinking, Nasir," Garrett endorsed.

"I agree. I know I'm gonna be sore," Melinda added as she rubbed the back of her thighs.

"That's what the hot tub is for, guys," Emmett pointed out. "It's the perfect way to ease our muscles."

"Party in the hot tub tonight!" Seth bounced away to change.

"That sounds good," Justin gave a nod.

"You know he's not gonna let anyone wear anything in the hot tub, right?" Edward asked.

"Oh Jesus," Justin shook his head.

Nasir had arranged for a personal chef and assistant to prepare and serve them dinner in the privacy and comfort of their villa that evening. He sat at the head of the table, his bare right foot cradled between both of his lover's big bare feet. Nasir selected a menu of four courses, partially inspired by their Alpine environment and his partner's ethnicity. They began with French onion soup, followed by escargot served in their shells and drowned in garlic and butter. For the main course they were served jager schnitzel, spatzle, braised carrots and red cabbage. For those who had any room left at all, desert was a Black Forest torte. Emmett and Justin alone partook of the torte. A series of ever sweeter German wines were served with each course. Afterward, the chef and server cleaned up and left them to enjoy their wine. The group moved from the dinning room to the living room to relax before the fireplace. All of them found that while they rested, their muscles stiffened. Nasir stood up and looked to Emmett with surprise evident on his face when his body did not wish to obey the commands of his brain.

"I know," Emmett said. "Baby, you're gonna be sore in the morning."

"I'm sore now!" Nasir stated as he held his butt.

"Me too," Leah agreed.

"Hot tub time!" Seth jumped up. Emmett rose and took Nasir's hand as they walked to their room. Everyone moved into their rooms to change.

"Habibi, do we have bathing suits?" Nasir asked as he stood before their open suitcase.

"We don't need bathing suits, Nasi," Emmett smiled as he pulled his shirt off.

"Okay. Oh, but, there are girls with us," Nasir observed.

"They don't need them either," Emmett chuckled and dropped his shirt on the floor.

"Oh," Nasir gave a slow nod. "Okay," he finished disrobing with Emmett and waited while his lover retrieved towels from their bathroom. The sight of a naked Emmett walking out of the bathroom with towels under his arm drove Nasir to his knees.

"Put that down my throat where it belongs, Habibi," Nasir then opened his mouth and waited.

"Mmm," Emmett stepped up to Nasir and flopped his dick on his lover's face. "Oh, shit!" he exclaimed as Nasir immediately lapped at his loose, hairless sac. Emmett stepped back away from Nasir as his bone began to grow. "I can't go out there with a hard on, Nasi."

"I don't want you to go out there, until you come in here," Nasir smiled.

"They're gonna wonder where we are. Let's play when we come back in. C'mon, Babe," Emmett reached out to his lover.

"Okay," Nasir agreed and climbed to his feet. He took a towel from Emmett and they both wrapped them around themselves. Just as Emmett reached for the door, Nasir turned him and pushed him up against the wall. He brought his face up close to Emmett and held Emmett's body in place with his own.

"I will hold," Nasir cut himself off as he covered Emmett's mouth with his own. Emmett welcomed his lover's tongue into his mouth. He closed his eyes and whimpered into Nasir's mouth as the aggressive Arab stuck his tongue as far down his throat as possible.

"You to it," Nasir finished as he at last broke the kiss. Both their towels were tented when Nasir stepped back. Emmett swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Shit, Baby. You know what that does to me. We can't go out there like this," Emmett leaned on the door.

"See if anyone is out there," Nasir gestured with his head. Emmett opened the door to peek out and found no sight or sound of anyone.

"It might be clear," Emmett opened the door and headed out, with Nasir close behind. Both men held their towels in place.

"Your ass is most inviting in that towel, Habibi," Nasir placed his free hand on his lover's round butt.

"Nasi," Emmett reached back and took Nasir's hand in his own. His lover rubbing his ass would do nothing to make his erection subside. Emmett led Nasir out into the kitchen. "You want a beer?"

"Oh, yes," Nasir agreed. Emmett extracted two and popped the tops. He handed one to Nasir and headed through the living room to the French doors that lead out to the broad patio. "Looks like we're the first ones out. C'mon," Emmett opened the right door and walked outside.

"Oh, Allah! Habibi, it is freezing!" Nasir hugged himself.

"You won't even notice it in the hot tub," Emmett dropped his towel on a chair and shoved the cover off the large, ten man tub. He switched on the jets and started to climb in. "Oh, yeah. This is nice. C'mon, Babe."

Nasir threw his towel on Emmett's and scrambled into the tub. He embraced Emmett tightly and Emmett slowly lowered them both into the hot, bubbling water.

"Ahh," Nasir relaxed as he was immersed in the steaming water. "This is nice, Habibi. What a good idea."

Edward and Leah were the next to emerge through the French doors. They each carried a beer. Leah had her towel wrapped around her breasts. She set her beer down on the decking around the tub and paused as she started to remove her towel.

"We're not wearing anything in the hot tub, right?" Leah asked.

"Nope," Emmett confirmed with a smile.

"I'm not," Edward took off his towel and dropped it. He stood naked and took a swig of his beer.

"Good. Just as I hoped," Leah took off her towel and laid it down. Nasir looked to Emmett with wide eyes.

"It's okay, Babe," Emmett soothed.

"What?" Edward asked as he and Leah slipped into the tub.

"I don't think Nasi has ever seen a naked woman before," Emmett explained.

"Not one that I know. My brother took me to a dreadful place once. It was in Las Vegas, actually. There were naked women there, but I did not look at them," Nasir filled in.

"So, I get to be your first," Leah smiled.

"I have gotten used to socializing with women, but I never imagined I would ever be naked with one," Nasir shook his head.

"Let's just break him right in," Leah moved across the tub toward them. "Make room, boys," she bid. Emmett giggled as he moved over and Leah snuggled up between them. Nasir did not know what to do with a naked woman right beside him. Emmett giggled the more and Nasir wore a look of panic when Leah put her hands on the hairy thighs on each side of her.

Seth and Garrett emerged from the villa at that moment. Both men wore towels and carried a beer as well.

"We better not be wearing anything in there," Seth warned as he approached.

"We're not, Sweetie," Emmett grinned.

"Good," Seth and Garrett dropped their towels.

"So I finally understand 'The King' reference," Edward turned his head and took a swig of his beer.

"Now you know why my brother is so small. All his growth energy went into his dick," Leah jested.

"What are you doing over there?" Seth demanded of his sister. He stood in the center of the tub, naked save for his heavy gold necklace. He held his beer with his free fist on his bare hip. "Are you pawing them? I can tell by the look on Nasir's face that you are. Leave him alone," he ordered. "Emmy, protect your man. This prowling cougar will get him."

"This cougar will take a swipe at you in a minute," Leah moved out from between Nasir and Emmett and retrieved her beer. Nasir visibly relaxed and Emmett slid back to him. Leah took a seat beside Edward this time.

Justin and Melinda emerged at last. Melinda had put her hair up and put on a two piece bikini. Justin wore swim shorts and carried his towel over his shoulder. Justin had a beer while his wife carried a glass of wine. Seth stood up again.

"Stop right there, you two. There are two rules in my hot tub. Number one, clothing is not permitted. Number two, never ever forget rule number one," Seth dictated.

"That's what Nasi said to me in Vegas!" Emmett exclaimed.

"I did?" Nasir thought back. "Oh, at the pool at my villa."

"Yes, you did. I'll never forget it," Emmett put his arm around his lover.

"I thought it was quite clever," Seth stated. "I'll never forget it either. Off with those, you two."

"I love all you guys, but I don't want to be naked with you," Justin held up his hands.

"C'mon, Justin," Melinda untied her straps and was quickly out of her top. "We're all adults."

"Aw, Mel," Justin complained as his wife slipped off her bikini bottom. He stuck his thumbs into the waistband of his swim shorts. "Can I sit between you and Leah at least?"

"You most certainly may not," Melinda gave him a pointed look. She was acutely aware that there was another straight woman present, and a very attractive one at that. Melinda picked up her wine glass and climbed into the tub.

"Atta girl. Next," Seth still stood in the center of the tub.

"Aw, man," Justin took a deep breath and slipped his shorts down. He stepped out of them and dropped his towel. "Happy now?" he asked as he lastly climbed naked into the hot water.

"Delirious," Seth snuggled up to Garrett. Justin held close to his wife as he sat between her and Edward.

"There now, isn't this nice?" Seth spoke. "Just feel how good the hot water feels on our muscles. And the bubbles on our balls. And whatever it does for you girls. We'll probably all get hard."

"Oh my God," Justin gulped his beer.

"You don't think you'll get hard, Justin?" Emmett asked with a big grin.

"I know I won't," Justin was emphatic.

"Are you sure, Dear?" Melinda reached into his lap.

"Well, you finally found it, Mel. The one time I don't want your hand on me," Justin looked to his wife as she fondled him. He could not help but grow in her hand. "C'mon, Honey. You got me naked with the gays. I really don't want to be hard right now."

"Okay, Justin," Melinda let go of him and gave him a soft, sweet kiss on his lips.

"You know when we get back in our room, I am so gonna fuck you," Justin took another swig of his beer.

"So romantic he is," Seth was sarcastic.

"Is yours any better?" Melinda asked.

"Mine is so romantic, you wouldn't believe it," Seth leaned into Garrett and gave him a loving kiss on his lips.

"I am trying to imagine your brother in here with us," Nasir looked to his lover. Emmett gave his booming laugh, which Seth immediately joined.

"Carson would never have balls like Justin. My brother would have run," Emmett stated.

"He seemed pretty okay with us," Nasir countered.

"Carson is very cool, but he's not that cool," Emmett shook his head. Justin finished his beer and set the empty bottle on the side of the tub. Seth drained his as well and noticed most bottles were near empty.

"Who's going on a beer run?" Seth asked.

"I will, Sweetness," Garrett volunteered.

"Get me another glass of wine, Justin," Melinda took the last swallow of her wine and handed the glass to her husband.

"I don't want to run in the house naked with my brother," Justin protested.

"I'll go," Seth moved to follow Garrett.

"Men are naked together all the time in the locker room. What objection could you have being naked with your little brother?" Melinda asked. Garrett climbed out past them.

"Oh," Melinda amended. "Make that your younger brother."

"Oh, thanks, Mel," Justin shook his head. Garrett handed Seth his towel and they dashed inside. Between the two of them they managed to get a full round for everyone. They handed out bottles and glass, and dropped their towels to get back in the tub.

"Damn, Gar. Your little Injun is all dick and hair. What do you do with that thing?" Justin teased.

"Everything I possibly can," Garrett spoke with enthusiasm. Seth stood back up.

"Would you like us to show you?" Seth tilted his head to one side.

"No, no, no," Justin held up his hands. "No, no, absolutely no," he shook his head and picked up his beer to take a long gulp. Then he turned to his wife, but said nothing.

"What?" Melinda asked.

"Let's go skiing with the boys. It'll be fun," Justin mimicked his wife.

"You're not having fun?" Melinda asked.

"I'm not gonna say I'm not having fun, 'cause this is a great group. Tell you what, Honey. I'm gonna make friends with a bunch of butch lesbians. Then I'll organize a trip to, I don't know, a logging camp or something. Then you can be the token straight girl," Justin took another swig of his beer. "How does that sound?"

Melinda sat stone faced for a second before she burst out laughing.

"Yeah, that's pretty funny," Justin smiled.

"Logging camp!," Melinda guffawed.

"Justin, our next trip is gonna be needlepoint school. Can we count you in?" Emmett jested.

"Needlepoint school, shit," Justin shook his head. "I was hoping for an all gay ballroom dancing cruise."

"Careful, you'll be one of us soon," Edward was dry.

"Embrace the dark side, Justin," Seth teased.

They continued to drink and joke and laugh until they were all overheated and turned into prunes. As a group they moved back inside and took up before the fireplace. Leah and the men put on tee shirts and sleep pants. Melinda changed into a sexy nightgown and matching robe. Justin and his wife were the first to retire to their room. Before long the other couples, and Edward and Leah, did the same.

The next morning Emmett and Seth took over the kitchen in their spacious mountain villa and made Texas style French toast with bacon, sausage and homestyle pan fried potatoes. They both wore tee shirts and sleep pants while cooking.

"Do you love it here as much as I do?" Emmett asked his best friend. He dipped the thick slices of bread in his egg, milk, vanilla, orange, cinnamon, honey mixture and placed them on the griddle.

"I do, Emmy. I really do. It's fun and exciting and relaxing, all at the same time," Seth agreed. He used tongs to turn sausage patties in a large skillet.

"Why didn't we ever come here before?" Emmett asked.

"Because you and I could never afford a vacation like this," Seth stated.

"Well, not a private jet or a place like this, not before we found our guys, no. But, a private jet is the not the only way to get here. We could have stayed in a hotel room with two queen sized beds. We could have rented equipment. Garrett didn't have to buy everything," Emmett reasoned.

"Possible, I suppose, but it would not have been easy," Seth nearly agreed. "Did you see the price of the lift tickets? This is an expensive place."

"We are very fortunate, Sweetie, that we don't have to worry about that anymore," Emmett agreed.

Slowly they came, the sore men and women, to the breakfast bar to eat. Everyone wore sleep pants this morning. The rest of the men went shirtless. Nasir ever so carefully took the barstool next to Garrett.

"Allah, I feel like I've been ridden by a camel," Nasir commented.

"Me too," Garrett agreed as he poured Nasir a cup of coffee. "It has, evidently, been too long since I've been skiing."

"You feel just fine to me, Honey," Seth spoke from the cooktop.

"You feel more than fine to me, Sweetness," Garrett smiled at his lover. Emmett prepared plates and served the people as they arrived.

"Wow, does this smell good," Justin endorsed. He poured syrup and took a bite. "God damn, you gays can cook! Mel, get their recipe."

"I taste cinnamon and, is there a hint of orange?" Melinda asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Emmett smiled.

"Will you write it down for me?" Melinda asked.

"I sure will," Emmett agreed.

Leah looked to Edward and gestured to the last available chair at the breakfast bar.

"You had to stand up yesterday. Go ahead and sit down," Leah bid.

"Oh, no. Age before beauty," Edward stepped back. He enjoyed the fact that he was the youngest person on this trip.

"Jackass," Leah took the chair next to Melinda. Edward snickered, as he found himself pretty funny.

"Thanks, Em," Edward picked up a piece of crispy bacon from the plate Emmett placed before him.

"So what are we doing today?" Emmett asked. He looked to Seth. "What's on our social calender, Madame Secretary?"

"Just ice skating at five thirty and then the House Jam Party at Hop Garden this evening," Seth answered. "Oaf."

"Should we hit the slopes?" Justin rubbed his hands together.

"Maybe we should make today a snowmobile day," Garrett offered.

"Before we do anything, there is a surprise coming," Nasir informed.

"A surprise?" Seth asked with a tone of warning. Garrett raised his hands to indicate that he knew nothing.

"They will be here any minute," Nasir stated without a hint of worry.

"Massage therapists from the spa?" Seth asked.

"So it's not a surprise," Nasir gave a shrug.

Ten minutes later, they arrived. Three men and one woman, all in Golden Door uniform polo shirts and track pants. Each brought a massage table and a big bag of massage oils, aroma therapy and music.

"Good morning. Mr. al Qasimi?" the lead man greeted. He filled out his shirt nearly as well as Emmett did.

"I am Nasir al Qasimi. Good morning and please, come in," Nasir stepped back.

"I am Oleg," the muscular lead man spoke without a hint of an accent his name would lend one to expect. "This is Ben, Jeremy and Tina," Oleg consulted the paper in his hand. "You ordered Mountain Salvation massages for eight?"

"Yes," Nasir confirmed with a nod.

"Where would you like us to set up?" Oleg asked.

"In each bedroom, please," Nasir gestured. "Where do we want Tina?"

"In Edward and Leah's room," Melinda gave the answer. She did not want this very perky and energetic smiling bombshell with the long blonde ponytail anywhere near her room or her husband.

"The one with the two queen beds," Nasir gave instruction as he shut the heavy wood front door.

"If everyone would like to get undressed and take a hot shower, we'll get set up," Oleg did the talking. "And please just put on a towel for your massage."

Of the three male therapists, it was immediately clear that two of them were straight. Jeremy was unable to hide his hunger as he looked at Emmett.

"Which room is yours, sir?" Jeremy asked Emmett.

"The same as Mr. al Qasimi's. That one," Emmett pointed with a knowing smile.

"I'll take this one, Oleg," Jeremy headed for Emmett and Nasir's room.

"Fine," Oleg was indifferent. He headed for Justin and Melinda's room.

"Oh, she's subtle," Seth spoke from where he leaned on the granite breakfast bar.

"Come take a shower with me, Habibi," Nasir took Emmett's hand and led him toward their bedroom.

"I want a massage from Tina," Justin rubbed his hands together.

"I don't think so, Justin," Melinda shook her head.

"I don't want a guy rubbin' on me, Mel," Justin protested.

"They're professionals, Justin. They won't do anything inappropriate," Melinda could see she was not convincing her husband. "How about I get a massage from Oleg?"

"That man is not putting his hands on my wife," Justin was firm.

"Do you understand me now?" Melinda asked.

"That's different, Mel," Justin was illogical.

"Go get in the shower," Melinda was through arguing with him.

Jeremy hardly ever had the opportunity to put his hands on such a fine male specimen as Emmett, and was thrilled to do so now. He took his time with Emmett, but remained completely professional. The man who was quite obviously his partner, was also exceedingly cute, and Jeremy took his time with Nasir as well. Emmett laid on the king bed, still in only his towel, propped against the headboard, while Nasir got his massage. Jeremy was the last massage therapist to pack up his table and go. Nasir made a point of tipping him well. He and Emmett followed in just their towels as far as the living room, where they found the others similarly dressed.

"Was that great or what, you guys?" Emmett spoke.

"Yes, it was," Melinda endorsed.

"Absolutely," Garrett agreed.

"It certainly was a new experience for me," Justin stated.

"You've never had a massage before, Justin?" Emmett asked.

"Not one that included a massage of my butt," Justin informed.

"Oh!" Garrett laughed. "I thought about you when Ben was doing my butt. I hope that wasn't too uncomfortable for you."

"Let's just say I would like that to be the first and last time a guy works on my ass," Justin stated.

"It was a first for me too, Justin," Seth announced from where he reclined against Garrett. Garrett's arm was draped over Seth and he absently moved his fingers in the light fur on Seth's abdomen.

"That was so clearly not the first time a guy had his hands on your butt, little brother," Leah scoffed.

"It was the first time a guy had his hands on my butt, and then didn't put it in," Seth clarified.

"Nice," Justin nodded.

"That is so not true. I've had my hands on your butt and I never put it in," Emmett stated.

"Not on my bare butt, and you don't count anyway," Seth gave a dismissive wave.

"I for one, am so relaxed right now," Garrett spoke. "What say we make it an easy day. Perhaps a nice lunch at that place on top of the mountain, by the gondola station. That place is supposed to be quite good. Then perhaps we can explore the town below."

"Excellent idea, Garrett, but I am buying today," Nasir declared.

"You can try," Garrett was confident.

"It's a cute little town. You guys are gonna love it," Edward stated.

"Let's get going," Justin stood and held out his hand to his wife. Melinda smiled as she took his hand and he led her to their bedroom.

Attached to the gondola station at 10,551 feet, and accessible through a special door inside the station, was Allred's Restaurant. The views from here were spectacular. The place was a steakhouse, which very much pleased Emmett, with a very well done rustic mountain charm. They were escorted to a table with a view of Telluride, eighteen hundred feet below. Nasir took a deep breath after he sat down, or at least he tried to.

"There's like no air here," Nasir commented.

"Yeah, it's pretty thin," Emmett said from his lover's side. "I didn't think about that. You've lived at sea level all your life."

"I just have to get used to it," Nasir smiled.

"Look, Nasir," Garrett read his menu, "Chilean sea bass."

"Oh, I see that," Nasir looked at his menu as well. "Excuse me, everyone. I have to run to the restroom."

"You're wasting your time," Garrett did not lift his eyes from his menu as he spoke. "I already talked to the Manager on the phone and handed him my card on the way in."

"Oh," Nasir sat back in his chair. "You think you are clever."

"I do, yes," Garrett was casual.

"Okay," Nasir nodded to himself. Announcing his intention was clearly not enough. He was going to have to step up his game to outfox his best friend.

After a very nice lunch they took the gondola down to the town proper. They split into two groups who wanted to do different things, and Edward and Emmett were their unofficial guides. Seth wanted to look at antiques and Emmett led them to Custom House Antiques in the heart of the old town. The place was filled with very old furniture.

"Ha! Emmy, look at this pie safe!" Seth bounced over to it. "My parents used to have one a lot like it. Not as nice as this one, though," he opened the doors of the antique cabinet.

"It would go great in our villa," Emmett observed. Then they moved on to look at other things. They did not immediately notice Nasir and Garrett hang back.

"Wow, look at this, Emmy," Seth walked into an intact and entire bar harvested from a long gone saloon from the eighteen hundreds.

"If this bar could talk, huh," Emmett ran his hand along the smooth wood.

"Okay, what are those two talking about?" Seth noticed that their men did not follow them.

"They're just talking, Sweetie. Don't be so suspicious," Emmett chastised.

"They're just talking, in hushed, conspiratorial tones. They're plotting something, Emmy," Seth folded his arms across his chest. He was convinced of it.

"They could be talking about wedding plans for all we know. Give them the benefit of the doubt, Seth," Emmett remained positive.

"I can read those two like a book, and I'm telling you. You'll see," Seth stated. Emmett shook his head and followed the pint sized Oracle deeper into the store.

The group gathered together for the ride back up to Mountain Village and headed over to Heritage Square for the ice skating party. After that they made their way to Hop Garden in accordance with their social calendar. Emmett was completely in his element again as this turned out to be a German Biergarten with authentic German beer and food. Everyone but Nasir had a brat. On this particular night Hop Garden was host to gay men and women from all over the world and was playing house music rather than traditional German music. The stunning Greek host of Bump! on Logo, Charlie David stopped at several tables with his camera crew to interview handsome men, and theirs was one of them. Seth flipped his hair and did all the talking, like he had known the ever smiling Charlie David for years.

It was well after midnight when they left Hop Garden to return to their condo in See Forever Village. There was no hot tub time this night, as they were all tired from their day of doing mostly nothing. They bid each other good night and turned in.


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Thank you again to my husband Scott for his extensive knowledge of all things ski related.

Now, a word about lemons. Who loves juicy lemon flavored man on man yummy more than I do? Nobody, that's who. Now that said, this chapter has two lemons, and for that we all have my sister to thank. It was not originally my plan to write two lemons in this chapter. It was my intention to just give a hint of a teaser in place of the first lemon you will encounter herein, but, because my sister can see my files as I write them, she put her foot down. Thus was a whole lemon born. I call it, Liz's lemon. Emmett and Seth both got off, thanks to her. In the second lemon, I ventured into territory I know nothing about. I owe enormous thanks to both Liz and Trampvamp for their enlightening and invaluable instruction. You will know exactly what I mean when you get there.

Anyone who has not read **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading **Errors & Omissions** should go do so right now. Links to both stories are in my profile. **Errors & Omissions** just gets more incredible with each new chapter. Look for a very yummy new chapter tomorrow!

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them. **

* * *

**Chapter 17: Telluride Tales**

Four Months Ago

The following morning it was Edward's turn to make breakfast. He had set the alarm that sat on the table between the two queen sized beds. Loud country music woke both him and Leah in short order. Edward was quick to hit the button to shut it off.

"Jesus," Leah rubbed her face.

"Sorry," Edward leaned up on his elbows and yawned. "I should have found a different station."

"Or at least turned that crap down," Leah yawned and stretched. "What's for breakfast anyway?"

"A very sweet guy once taught me how to make a fritata with a bunch of fresh goodies in it," Edward answered.

"I'm sure I know who that was," Leah stated.

"I'm sure you do," Edward confirmed.

"Sounds like a bit of prep is needed. Want help?" she offered.

"Sure, thanks," Edward threw the covers off and rose from the bed. He stood between the beds and stretched. Edward slept naked, like he always did, and his receding morning wood hung heavily over his full, smooth sac.

"Christ, Cullen. Cover that up," Leah complained. Edward looked down on her with amusement.

"What? We were all naked in the hot tub the other night. It's not like you haven't seen it before," Edward reasoned.

"You're hot all over, Edward Cullen, you asshole. So if you're not gonna give it to me, put that thing away," Leah leaned up on her elbows. Edward just giggled as he headed for the bathroom to relieve himself.

"God what a waste," Leah shook her head.

Twenty minutes later they were both in the kitchen in white tee shirts and sleep pants. After prep was done, Edward started to cook. Leah set out orange juice and glasses. The smell of coffee and bacon and Edward's continued cooking began to rouse the others.

Emmett and Nasir appeared hand in hand in matching sleep pants, as usual.

"Ah, Nasir, perfect. Yours is just done," Edward smiled from where he stood in front of the cooktop.

"It sure smells good. What are we having?" Emmett poured coffee for them both. Edward plated and placed their breakfasts before them.

"A fritata with avocado, grape tomatoes, cheese and bacon for you," Edward served Emmett first. "And salmon instead of bacon for you."

"It looks delicious. Thank you," Nasir was sincere.

"Wow, Eddie. This is great," Emmett endorsed. "I forgot you can cook too."

"I am a man of many talents," Edward took a mock bow.

"That's what all the boys say," Emmett teased.

"Morning," the unkempt mop of long black hair spoke sleepily as he appeared in his short, silk robe. Shirtless Garrett and Justin were right behind him. Melinda wore her long robe.

"You want your fritata with bacon or salmon, little brother?" Leah asked.

"Oh, salmon," Seth liked the sound of that.

"Me too," Melinda agreed.

"Coming right up," Edward very dexterously flipped his big spatula and set to work.

After breakfast Nasir took out his laptop and set it up on the small table beneath the picture windows at the far end of the living room. No one thought anything of it, until he called for Garrett. Seth watched them carefully as his partner walked over and pulled up a chair beside Nasir. They sat with their backs to the window and worked quietly for several minutes. Then simultaneously they pulled their cell phones out of their pockets and made calls. It was impossible for anyone to make out Garrett's conversation as Nasir spoke loudly in Arabic right next to him.

"Oh, they're not plotting anything," Seth looked to Emmett as he stood with his arms folded across his chest.

"It could be business. We don't know," Emmett defended them.

"My brother wouldn't plot, Seth," Justin added. Seth turned to him with a flat stare. He held up his left hand to display his engagement ring and slipped the fingers of his right hand under his heavy gold chain to hold it up. Justin gave a slow nod.

"Oh, yeah. They're plotting," Justin slipped his hands into his pockets. Nasir and Garrett finished their phone conversations at almost exactly the same second. They slipped their phones into their pockets and looked to each other with very satisfied smiles. Nasir closed the laptop and their smiles vanished when they saw Seth advancing across the living room. Seth stopped half way across. He said nothing as he pointed to his own eyes with the first two fingers of his right hand, and then pointed his index finger at them. Both men got the wordless message loud and clear. Nasir and Garrett looked to each other again, this time in fear. Until a disarming smile appeared on Nasir's face.

"Just a little business, Emira," Nasir turned on the charm. Garrett looked to his partner and then gave a sideways glance at Nasir. He debated whether to join Nasir in this rouse, or abandon him to his fate.

"C'mon, guys. The snowmobiles are waiting," Emmett called. Garrett and Nasir rose from their little table. Garrett crossed to where Seth stood firm and unmoving.

"There are no pranks in the works, Sweetness. I promise," Garrett put a hand on Seth's slim shoulder.

"Garrett wouldn't lie to you, Sweetie," Emmett added.

"No. I know that," Seth softened. "Okay," he let his lover take him in his arms and hugged Garrett back just as tightly.

The ski valet had four Arctic Cats and eight helmets waiting for them. Bundled in their ski jackets, pants and gloves, they were all ready for the ride. Emmett was the most experienced snowmobiler, and with his lover holding fast to him, took the lead. He deliberately took the first turn at full speed. Nasir knew to lean with his driver to help them make the turn. Garrett was right behind and had not thought to coach Seth on this particular point. Seth flew off the snowmobile. Melinda fell off from behind Justin. Leah grabbed onto Edward and took him over with her. Emmett stopped at once. He and Nasir looked back and it was just as Emmett had suspected it would be. No one was injured in any way from falling in the snow and all of them started laughing.

Seth had flown into a snow drift deep enough that he was completely swallowed up by it. He crawled up and poked his head out to find Emmett standing nearby. His best friend held his stomach and laughed so hard, Seth was sure Emmett would piss himself.

"Seth?" Garrett called.

"He's over here," Emmett was laughing so hard he was crying. Seth pulled his helmet off as his lover knelt down beside him.

"Are you alright, Sweetness? I'm so sorry about that," Garrett was not yet amused. He would not be until he learned the most precious thing in his life was uninjured.

"I'm fine," Seth stood up out of the snowbank and Garrett helped him to brush himself off. "I didn't expect to become airborne."

"Airborne!" Emmett guffawed. It took Seth less than a second to realize that an experienced sled driver like Emmett should have foreseen this.

"Did you know this would happen?" Seth demanded.

"I thought it might," Emmett wiped at his tears.

"Emmett!" Garrett was not sure he liked that.

"I knew there was no way anyone would get hurt in all this snow," Emmett took a deep breath.

"I guess that was pretty funny," Garrett smiled. Seth glowered another moment before he gave in and giggled.

"Everyone okay?" Emmett called.

"Just embarrassed," Melinda and Justin climbed back aboard their Cat.

"Ever since the hot tub, I thought how nice it would be to have Edward on top of me, but this was not what I had in mind," Leah teased. Edward giggled as he climbed back on their sled.

"Leah," Seth shook his head.

"Okay, drivers, I think you know to lean into your turns. Riders, lean with your drivers. Mount up. Let's go," Emmett coached at last. He and Nasir reclaimed their Cat and the caravan took off again. They rode all over the mountain, without further incident, and pulled up to the Gorrono Ranch for a quick and light lunch.

They sat outside while they enjoyed their nibbles and a hot toddy. Nasir dug for his cell phone and checked for texts. He had several and read them without comment.

"I need to make a call. Excuse me," Nasir put his phone to his ear and walked away with it. Seth gave Emmett a pointed look with raised eyebrows.

"He didn't want to make a call here at the table. He's just being polite," Emmett stated.

"He just read at least one text. What was that?" Seth asked.

"You know what, Seth? I don't know and I'm not going to ask. I am not going to be distrustful of my partner. I am not that guy," Emmett spoke with conviction.

"He's being secretive. Something is up, I'm telling you," Seth was certain. He looked to his lover by his side. "Gar?"

"I have no idea who he's talking to," Garrett said quickly without looking at him. Seth narrowed his eyes. He found that answer just a little suspicious. Nasir returned then with a big smile on his face.

"Dinner is on us tonight," Nasir stood next to where Emmett sat and put an arm around Emmett's shoulders as he spoke. "I think you'll all be pleased."

"Oh? Where are we going?" Garrett asked casually.

"I am not going to tell you," Nasir was firm. "You will find out when you walk in the door. No calling the manager ahead of me. It is all arranged anyway. Suffice it to say it is a nice place and you will enjoy it."

"Will we be taking the gondola?" Garrett tried. If he could get the answer to that, it would cut the list of potential places in half.

"You think I do not know how wily you are, Garrett Thompson?" Nasir shook his head. "We might, and we also might not, be taking the gondola."

"Okay," Garrett held up his hands.

"Let's get back on the trail, gang," Emmett rose. He paused to give Nasir a loving kiss on his lips. Emmett then moved to walk with Seth. "See? The dark, evil plot was a nice dinner for all of us. He's being secretive so he can outsmart Garrett."

"Nope. That's not it. And whatever it is, I'm sure Garrett is in on it," Seth stated as they headed for the parked sleds.

"Don't be so suspicious," Emmett chastised.

"You just remember what I said. You'll see," Seth pulled on his gloves and walked away from Emmett toward his sled. Emmett just shook his head and mounted his own.

Dinner that night did require the gondola, as it turned out. Some speculated that they might be going to Allreds again, but Nasir would not say. He had not even told Emmett. On the top of the mountain they changed gondolas and rode down into Telluride. Across the street from the station was the historic Hotel Columbia, dating from when the town was a mining camp. Cosmopolitan, or just Cosmo to the locals, within the hotel, was one of the finest restaurants in the two towns and on the mountain. The dinning room was set elegantly with white linens, fresh flowers and crystal stemware. A smiling young lady in black vest and a man's white tux shirt greeted them.

"Good evening. Welcome to Cosmopolitan. Do you have a reservation?" the hostess asked sweetly.

"We are the al Qasimi party," Nasir stated.

"Oh, please come this way, Mr. al Qasimi," she smiled. "Is everyone okay with the stairs, or do we need the elevator?" she asked as she led them through the dinning room.

"Where are we going?" Seth asked.

"Down to the wine cellar, sir," the hostess answered.

"The stairs are fine," Nasir answered her question. They came to a wide set of stairs, that was clearly not original, and descended into the cellar that was lined with wooden racks that contained hundreds of bottles of wine. In the center of the room was a single long table.

"This is nice," Seth approved.

"You win this round, Nasir," Garrett conceded. Emmett looked around the room and a most pleasant memory returned to him.

"Nasi, this is just like our first date. The first place you ever took me was the wine room in that nice restaurant in Vegas," Emmett reached out and took his lover's hand.

"It makes me think of that too, Habibi," Nasir smiled into Emmett's loving crystal blue eyes. There were extra chairs in the room as it could hold another table or two. These were used to hold coats and the group sat down. The men wore dress shirts and jeans, save Seth, who wore black leather pants and a form fitting red crew neck shirt. Melinda wore a dress. Leah wore jeans with a nice sweater. Nasir took the head of the table and Emmett was right at his side. Both men slipped their shoes off without even thinking about it.

Dinner was a six course tasting menu with multiple options for each. Every dish was paired expertly with exactly the right wine. The Executive Chef/Owner stopped in to greet them and talk about his menu options before they began.

The plan after dinner had been to walk around the town a little, but when they emerged they found it was snowing. Emmett could not help but smile as his lover's face lit up with joy. Nasir stood in the street with his arms outstretched and his head back. He blinked as snow landed on his face.

"It is snowing on me!" Nasir cried. Edward giggled as a few passers by noticed this and, by the looks on their faces, found it most strange indeed. Emmett just found it cute and wrapped his arms around his lover.

"Now would be a really fun time to be in the hot tub," Garrett pointed out.

"We can be in the hot tub while it is snowing?!" Nasir was wide eyed.

"Sure we can," Emmett chuckled.

"Let's go!" Nasir took Emmett's hand and all but ran to the gondola station.

Not twenty minutes later Emmett and Nasir were naked in their hot tub. Nasir could not wipe the smile off of his face. Justin was the next to join them. He was equally naked and quite casual about it now as he carried a beer and a glass of wine, and his towel over his shoulder. He set the beverages down on the side of the tub and climbed in.

"Snow is quite a novelty for you, isn't it, Nasir?" Justin chuckled and took a swig of his beer.

"I love it!" Nasir enthused.

"Well, growing up in Philly, I can tell you that, for the most part, I don't love it. Coming to a place like this sure is fun, though. I'm glad you guys thought of it and invited us," Justin was sincere.

"Even though you have to get naked with the gays?" Emmett smiled.

"You guys are harmless. We're just guys in the hot tub," Justin gave a shrug.

"Are you sure? Why don't you come sit between us?" Emmett teased with a leer.

"Oh, I'm good over here, thanks," Justin gave a nod. Seth and Garrett walked out with their own beers at that moment. They dropped their towels in the pile and joined the other men. Seth grabbed Justin's shoulder and made a point of facing him as he climbed into the tub. Justin laughed and shook his head.

"I've never asked, because I never wanted to know. And I can't believe I'm thinking about it now, but I hope you're the pitcher, Gar," Justin gestured toward his brother with his bottle.

"Oh, no!" Emmett put his hands on his face. "A sports reference. What'll we do?" he spoke with mock panic. Garrett put his arm around his little lover and kissed him on his temple.

"Almost, all the time, Justin," Garrett spoke with his smiling eyes on Seth.

"Oh, I didn't want to know that," Justin closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Would you like us to show you?" Seth asked.

"Good God no," Justin rubbed a wet hand down his face and turned toward the house. "Why did I come out here without my wife?"

As if summoning a spirit, she appeared at those words. Melinda stepped out through the French doors and walked through the flurries with her towel cinched around her breasts.

"Boy, am I glad to see you, Honey. I got a glass of wine right here for you," Justin held it for her as she dropped her towel and climbed into the tub beside him.

"Thank you, Justin," Melinda took the glass as her husband took her in his arms. She chuckled as she was pulled onto his lap. "Are the boys scaring you?"

"They sure are trying," Justin caressed his wife's back. "But I'm more than fine now," he leaned up to kiss her softly on her lips. Edward and Leah emerged at last. Leah shook her head while Edward giggled.

"What?" Seth asked. Edward just giggled more while he and Leah climbed into the tub.

"How long does it take a guy to get naked, when he doesn't even bother to put on underwear?" Leah asked.

"Five seconds," Emmett answered.

"So why is Edward the last guy out here?" Leah posed.

"I don't know. Why is Edward the last guy out here?" Emmett bit.

"Because he thought it would be cute to wait for me," Leah gave the partial answer.

"Very gentlemanly, Edward," Emmett gave a nod.

"Did I mention he waited for me naked on my bed, on his side, one leg up, foot resting on his other leg, head propped on his hand, sexy as all shit?" Leah gave the punch line. Edward giggled harder and they all laughed.

"What a waste he is," Leah complained and took a swig of her beer.

"Want me to wait for you naked on the bed next time, Honey?" Justin asked.

"We might not make it out here at all," Melinda ran a finger along her husband's jaw as she smiled at him.

"If Nasi were waiting for me naked, I would pounce on him," Emmett took hold of his lover's head and pulled their mouths together. Nasir closed his eyes as his lover's tongue entered his mouth.

"Me too!" Seth climbed into Garrett's lap facing him.

"You would pounce on Nasir too?" Garrett teased as he wrapped his arms around his dark lover.

"I mean you!" Seth wove his arms around Garrett's neck as they opened their mouths to each other.

"And, now do you see what you've done?" Leah looked to Edward.

"Me? Who came out here telling that story?" Edward defended.

"Let's go inside, Mel, before the gay sex show starts," Justin urged. Melinda watched the two male couples with one arm around her husband and the other hand holding her glass.

"I don't know. I think that would be quite a turn on," Melinda took a sip of her wine.

"Not for me, it wouldn't. And I don't wanna watch my brother do anything with anyone," Justin stressed.

"Aren't you curious to see how big Seth gets?" Melinda asked.

"I'm not," Leah was firm.

"I'm not," Edward echoed.

"I'm terrified," Justin added.

"Let's make our own party inside," Melinda kissed her husband on his lips.

"Great idea, Honey," Justin all but carried his wife out of the tub.

"Yeah, it's time to get out," Leah agreed.

"I agree," Edward followed.

The King was now fully awake and pressed against Garrett's abdomen and chest. Nasir barely noticed that the others had left and moaned into Emmett's mouth as his lover's hand wrapped around his straining hard pole. Garrett's erection rubbed in Seth's wide spread crack as Seth moved his hips to grind his big python into his lover's body. Garrett wrapped a fist in Seth's long hair to hold him in place as he thrust his tongue down the smaller man's throat. He moved his other hand to Seth's ass. Seth moaned into Garrett's mouth as his lover fingered his hole. Nasir moaned again into Emmett's mouth as his lover began to stroke him.

Garrett could stand it no longer. He broke the kiss and put his hands under his lover's arms. Garrett lifted a surprised Seth out of the water and turned to set him on the edge of the tub. Hot water streamed down Seth and steam rose into the cool air. The dark skinned man gasped as Garrett's mouth closed around his rigid cock.

"Ugh, Gar," Seth moaned as his lover's lips slipped down his shaft.

Nasir reached into Emmett's lap to find his big engorged bone. It took all his strength and both hands on Emmett's massive chest to push Emmett away from him and break their kiss. Emmett and Nasir both panted in each other's faces.

"Sit up next to Sethy, Habibi. I need you in my mouth," Nasir spoke with urgency. Emmett did as he was told and Nasir moved quickly between his legs. Garrett gave slow, deep sucks on the dark Native organ as the much paler man sat beside his lover on the edge of the tub. Nasir gave a lap at each heavy stone in Emmett's smooth sac and then ran his tongue up his lover's thick cock from root to tip. He carefully ran his tongue through Emmett's deep slit and was happy to taste his precum.

"You are leaking already!" Nasir could resist no longer and took his lover's big dick in his mouth. Emmett leaned back.

"Ugh, yeah," Emmett enjoyed the exquisite feel of his lover's mouth as it sank down his bone. Garrett took hold of the base of Seth's giant cock and worked it down his throat.

"Hoh!" Seth cried out as his lover gulped him down.

"Damn, Garrett," Emmett commented. His attention was immediately drawn back to his own dick as Nasir pressed his nose into his wet, trimmed pubes. "Oh shit, Nasi!" Emmett put a hand on the back of his lover's head as the man swallowed around him and moved his tongue on his buried cum tube. "Shit!"

Seth looked at Emmett with glassy eyes and then leaned against him as Garrett gave short siphoning sucks on the pole lodged in his throat. Emmett had been leaning on his left hand while he held Nasir impaled on his throbbing cock with his right. He moved his left arm to put it around Seth's shoulders and released Nasir as he leaned back to support them both on his right hand. Nasir used his freedom to pull back just enough to suck a much needed breath through his nose and sank back down. He looked to Garrett out the corner of his eye and his competitive nature kicked in. Garrett was not going to take more of his man than he could. Nasir held Emmett in his throat and gave short deep sucks on his lover's fat organ.

"Ugh," Seth rolled his head against Emmett's shoulder as his partner expertly made love to his giant prick. Garrett was not able to hold his lover down his throat for as long as he would wish. He pulled up enough to get some much needed air and then moved his mouth up and down the huge straining organ.

"Huh!" Seth cried out as Garrett began to suck him in earnest. "Oh my God, Gar," Seth spoke in a whimper. Nasir was not going to let his best friend get his lover off before he could drink Emmett down. He pulled his mouth up Emmett's length and then began to bob his head on the fat organ. He took hold of Emmett's heavy shaved nuts with one hand and lightly tugged.

"Jesus, Nasi!" Emmett had a hard time holding his body still as his lover's mouth rode his pole. "Ugh, shit, that feels so good," Emmett felt his lover's lips clutch to his shaft. Nasir relished the feel of his lover's throbbing, leaking cock in his mouth as he massaged it with his lips and caressed it with his tongue.

Within the house Justin and Melinda had disappeared into their own room and closed the door. Edward and Leah reappeared fully dressed again and walked out into the spacious living room. Leah wore a snug sweater and black jeans. Edward wore jeans and a black henley. He pushed up his sleeves as they crossed to the French doors.

"If I know them, they're sucking dick by now," Edward said as they looked out together. "Oh yeah. They're sucking dick."

"Okay, if that weren't my brother, it would be hot," Leah looked away and gave a shudder.

"Jesus Christ, Leah. Look at the size of your brother's dick!" Edward exclaimed.

"Yeah, no thanks," Leah shook her head.

"I knew Emmett was a big boy from that time I woke up with his hard on in my butt," Edward commented innocently.

"What?!" Leah was not about to let that go.

"It's not what it sounds like," Edward dismissed. "It was years ago, never mind. What I didn't know, was that your brother had a club in his pants. I have a whole new respect for Garrett," he shook his head and then looked to Leah. "You wanna get outta here?"

"That's the best idea I've heard all day. Lead on," Leah gestured. Together they headed for the front door.

Outside Nasir and Garrett sucked their lover's cocks with skill and desire. Nasir and Garrett were warm in the water of the hot tub. Snow landed on Emmett and Seth, but they didn't notice and wouldn't care if they did. Emmett leaned back on his right arm and held Seth with his left. Seth leaned back against Emmett. Both men found it hard to hold their bodies still while their lovers drove them toward orgasm.

"Ugh. Gar, stop," Seth spoke with closed eyes. "You're gonna make me come," he added. Garrett had no intention of stopping. He picked up his pace and bobbed his head on the giant snake the faster. Seth began to squirm where he was trapped between Emmett rock hard body and his lover's relentless mouth.

"Huh, Honey," Seth protested weakly. He wanted to come with Garrett, but had no will to stop his lover. Garrett was not often in control, with his power bottom lover, and took full advantage when he was. At this moment, he wanted nothing more than to drink Seth's cum.

"Nasi, God, me too," Emmett muscles grew stiff. "You got me so close," he tightened his grip on Seth's shoulder. He was not entirely sure he wanted to come like this, with their friends right next to them, but at the same time, he ached for release. Nasir gently tugged on the stones that crowded up to the base of the thick spike. With his free hand Nasir reached up to grip Emmett's right pec. Emmett grunted against the fingers that attempted to dig into him. He flexed his pecs and made them hard as steel beneath Nasir's hand. Seth also felt this behind his head, but his attention was elsewhere. Garrett ran his hands down Seth's furry thighs and back up to cup his tight balls while he sucked the rock hard King with abandon.

"Huh-uh," Seth squirmed against Emmett. Nasir glanced again over at Garrett and heard the sounds they both forced from their men. He moved his hand slightly to take Emmett's right nipple between his thumb and forefinger and lightly pinched.

"Oh, fuck," Emmett almost whined. He loved it when Nasir did that.

"Gar! Gar!" Seth trembled from head to toe against Emmett. Garrett was hardly able to suck as The King grew even larger and stretched his jaw. Garrett knew from experience that his reward was at hand. Seth arched his back against Emmett and threw his head back.

"Eyah!" Seth cried as he blew out in Garrett's mouth. Emmett's eyes went wide and his breath caught in his throat as Nasir drove him over the edge. Nasir felt his lover quiver and the big bone in his mouth grow even harder.

"Nasi! Ungh!" Emmett nearly thrashed as he exploded in his lover's mouth. Garrett joined his hand to his mouth and suck pulled on Seth's blasting organ. He gulped down Seth's precious essence. Nasir thrilled as his mouth flooded with Emmett's semen. He slowed his pace, but he knew to suck his lover through his orgasm.

"Hah!" Seth cried as his cream gushed into his lover's mouth. He all but flopped against Emmett's paler heaving chest. Garrett moaned in his lust as he drank the dark skinned man's copious load. He knew few greater pleasures in this life than making Seth come and drinking his juice.

"Ungh!" Emmett cried with an equally shaking Seth in one arm as his jizz spewed into his lover's mouth. Nasir savored nothing more than the taste of his lover's cum. He happily drank the torrent as it poured from the pulsing cock. Nasir gave slow gentle sucks on the spurting bone as his lover's spunk flowed into his mouth.

Emmett and Seth both panted as they came down from their orgasm. Their men continued to nurse on their still oozing cocks. Nasir wrapped a hand around Emmett's still hard post and used it, as Garrett did on Seth's equally hard member, to help him milk his lover of every drop he had to give. With his other hand Nasir massaged Emmett's loosening testicles. Garrett ran a hand up Seth's body to gently massage his defined chest.

"Shit, Nasi," Emmett panted. He looked down on his lover with hooded eyes.

"Gar," Seth spoke weakly. He put a hand to his lover's face as Garrett at last, and very slowly, pulled his mouth off the dark python.

"My beloved King," Garrett whispered and reverently gave a wet kiss on Seth's frenulum. Nasir slowly pulled his mouth off Emmett. He held the yet hard thick cock in his open palm and gave a broad lick up Emmett's sensitive cum tube.

"Mmm," Emmett murmured. Nasir held his lover's bone and looked to Garrett next to him in the hot water.

"I really needed his cum," Nasir confessed to his best friend.

"So did I," Garrett gave Seth a stroke. The smaller man's body responded as he did so, and Garrett carefully lapped the white pearl from The King's eye.

"My cock aches to be inside you now, Habibi," Nasir looked up at Emmett with lust filled eyes.

"Gotta go inside now, Sweetie," Emmett patted Seth's slender shoulder and sat the smaller man up off of him.

"Me too," Seth looked lovingly into Garrett's eyes and rubbed his lover's cheek with his thumb as he spoke. "If Garrett doesn't get his dick in my ass right quick, there's gonna be trouble."

"We certainly don't want trouble," Garrett smiled. He picked his lover up in his arms and carried him as they followed Nasir and Emmett out of the hot tub. Garrett set Seth down on his feet and picked up their towels. They walked quickly through the snow in their bare feet into the villa.

* * *

Edward and Leah headed down the heated cobblestone walkway from the See Forever Village back to the Peaks Resort main building. Snow gently fell around and on them as they walked. Edward wore a black knit skull cap with his short black coat. Leah wore her off white, hooded and fur lined jacket. Her long black hair contrasted beautifully as it lay over her coat.

It was late and they could have been in bed, but they both felt like they needed a drink. And the last place they wanted to be was in their spacious villa while the three couples fucked. It was a very good time to take some time for themselves. The perfect destination awaited them. A very relaxed lobby bar called the Great Room. They walked through the cavernous and rustic lobby and into the lounge. Only two other patrons were in the lobby bar. A man and woman sat at a small table engaged in intimate conversation. Edward and Leah both shrugged out of their coats and took seats at the bar as the bartender walked over to them. He was a very attractive, dark featured man, with a lean face and strong jaw. He had fairly long and thick dark hair.

"Good evening," he spoke with a thick accent and wore a genuine smile. He brushed his hair out of his face with his hand, but it fell right back over his thick eyebrows to partly cover his eyes.

"Hi, can I get a Blue Moon," Edward looked to Leah and gestured with his thumb.

"Same," Leah gave a nod. The barman turned to his cooler and extracted and opened their beers.

"Bottle's fine," Edward called before the man had the chance to ask.

"Ere we are. Enjoy," the bartender set their bottles in front of them. They both took large gulps and Leah leaned back in her chair.

"I love my brother to death, but sometimes I just can only take so much of the happy couple show," Leah confided.

"Oh, I thought it was just me," Edward agreed.

"Plus, I don't want to watch him have sex. Emmett on the other hand," Leah considered. "He's kinda like a brother to me too, though. My big teddy bear little brother, but I still might watch him fuck."

"Not me," Edward shook his head.

"I'm glad they're happy. I love all those guys, but I'll just never have that, ya know?" Leah asked.

"Oh, I know," Edward agreed again.

"I begrudge them nothing, 'cause the couple thing aint me. That's why I'm so glad you're on this trip. Someone I can be single with," she took another swig of her beer. "Even if you do play for the wrong team."

Edward gave a chuckle. "Yeah," he sat in thought a moment. "I love your brother and especially Emmett. I owe them a lot. But sometimes it does hurt to see them so happy with their guys, because I do want that," Edward confessed. "I almost had it once, before I even knew it was what I wanted, and it could have been really great, but I fucked it up."

"Yeah, it's too bad that didn't work out for you," Leah commented.

"Ancient history now. If all goes well and your brother does his magic, I might get another chance this summer. But, at least until then, I get to be single too," Edward took another swig of his beer.

"Just think of all the hot guys out there waiting to sample some Cullen right now," Leah pointed out.

"Well, line 'em up, girl," Edward snickered. Leah kicked off her shoes and rubbed her socked feet together.

"What are you doing?" Edward looked down.

"My feet itch when I drink sometimes. Did I ever tell you that?" Leah made a face.

"No," Edward was flat.

"I'm going to rub my feet on you," Leah put her feet on Edward's jean clad leg.

"Put 'em up here," Edward patted his lap. She twisted in her chair and put her feet across his legs. One foot at a time, Edward began to rub her feet.

"Never let it be said Edward Cullen does not know how to treat a woman," Edward gave a grin. Leah gave him a stare as she downed more of her beer.

"As if," Leah scoffed. "Your thumbs are nice, but it's your cock I want rubbing me."

"You want me to rub your feet with my cock?" Edward asked with a bemused face.

"No, I want you to rub my clit with your cock," Leah clarified.

"Oh," Edward nodded in understanding. "Um, yeah, sorry, I don't do that anymore. Actually, I neved did. Not even when I thought I was straight."

Leah ignored him as she took a swig from her bottle. "Check out the bartender," she gestured subtly with her head.

"I've been checking out the bartender since we walked in here," Edward admitted.

"You do have a thing for bartenders," Leah observed.

"Yes, I do," Edward chuckled.

"He has a sexy accent," Leah observed.

"He sounds French to me," Edward added.

"Look at that five o'clock shadow. I'll bet he's hairy," Leah postulated.

"I bet he's got a big uncut dick," Edward went further.

"Oh, I love that! Don't tease me," Leah wapped Edward on his upper arm.

"I've got a big uncut dick," Edward wore his trademark grin.

"If you're not gonna give it to me, then shut the fuck up. God what a waste you are. Maybe he'll give me his," Leah was hopeful.

"Maybe he'll give it to me," Edward gave his smirk. "I promise to tell you all about it."

"You are such an asshole," Leah shook her head.

"And you're a bitch," Edward fired right back while still rubbing her feet.

"Don't forget it," Leah gave a firm nod. She noticed the slight smirk on barman's face. "You know he's listening to us."

"You think?" Edward observed him for a moment. "He could be," he conceded.

"Oh, he is," Leah assured.

"So then he knows we both want to suck his dick?" Edward was graphic.

"I would love to suck his cock. He'd never forget it," Leah licked her lips at the thought.

"Until he put it in my mouth," Edward was self assured.

"Oh, as if, Cullen. You think you give better head than I do?" Leah demanded.

"Please, I know I do," Edward scoffed.

"I was giving damn good head before you even knew what your dick is for, little boy," Leah dismissed and gulped more of her beer.

"Some of us just have natural talent," Edward gave a sigh.

"Yes, we, do," Leah did not give an inch.

"Well, I'm a guy. I have one, so I know what to do with it," Edward reasoned.

"You are so full of shit, your eyes are turning brown," Leah gave a dismissive wave.

"Oh, shit! Did you see that? He just adjusted himself. I'm making him hard!" Edward spoke in an excited and somewhat loud whisper.

"Poor confused little man," Leah shook her head. "I'm the one making him hard."

"Well, if I can't have him, you should," Edward gave a nod.

"Aren't you just fucking generous?" Leah asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, I'm a giver," Edward gave a shrug and signaled the bartender.

"Yes, sir?" the barman asked with a smile.

"Can we get two more?" Edward motioned.

"Certainly," the bartender spoke in his thick accent. "I am about to do last call, you want just the two?"

"Yeah, just two," Edward smiled.

"Ere you are," he set the bottles on the bar before them.

"Thanks. What's your name?" Edward asked.

"Luc," he answered.

"Luc," Edward repeated. "That's a sexy name," he have his most enchanting smile.

"Sexy accent too," Leah joined in. "Where are you from, Luc?"

"Saint Mandrier-sur-mer, in France," Luc answered. "You have heard of it? Outside the bay of Toulon."

"I've heard of Toulon," Edward admitted.

"Are all the boys from there so sexy?" Leah turned it up.

"Ah, oui, but of course," Luc gave a big smile.

"I'm Edward," he held out his hand.

"Ello, very handsome Edward," Luc took Edward's hand a moment and just held it, with a most inviting smile.

"My good friend Leah," Edward gestured with his head.

"Enchanté, lovely Leah," Luc moved on to Leah and kissed her hand.

"So, Luc. Leah and I were just talking about you," Edward commented.

"I know this," Luc wore his big smile.

"Told you," Leah took a swig.

"We both think you are sexy as all hell," Edward was forward.

"I know this also," Luc gave a nod.

"What do you think, is the question," Edward brought the matter to a point.

"I think you both would like to see and taste my uncircumcised penis, no?" Luc leaned on the bar.

"Oh, he don't play," Leah admired.

"Yes, Luc. Yes, is the answer," Edward stated.

"So what do you say, sexy French boy? You want to play with one of us?" Leah asked the million dollar question.

Luc looked down at the bar and made an almost bashful face as he gave a shrug. "Must I choose?"

Edward and Leah's eyes went wide simultaneously. They looked at each other and then back to Luc.

"You want to play with both of us?" Edward clarified.

"Oui. You are both sexy," Luc gave his smile.

Edward looked to Leah. "I'm game if you are."

"Two hot guys? Oh hell, yeah," Leah slapped the bar. "Let's go!"

"I must just do last call, clean up a little and lock up. You will wait for me?" Luc asked.

"Oh, we'll wait, Luc. Yes we will," Edward leaned back in his chair. He looked at Leah and gave a snicker as Luc walked away. Leah held up her hand and Edward high fived her. Luc was back in only seconds with two fresh beers.

"For you, while you must wait for Luc," he said and left the frosty cold bottles.

"Thanks, Luc," Edward smiled.

"It's cute how he talks about himself in third person," Leah took a gulp.

The couple at the table had departed moments before. Luc picked up their glasses and wiped their table. It took him only a few minutes to clean up behind the bar as he had been doing that all evening. Luc locked up the liquor cases and waited for the night Food and Beverage Manager to come and close out his register and count his till. Soon he returned with a mid thigh leather coat and a warm scarf.

"You are ready?" Luc asked.

"Extremely," Edward said as they took up on either side of him.

"You are staying nearby?" Luc asked further.

"Right across the street," Edward put his arm around Luc's shoulders. Not to be outdone, Leah put her arm around Luc's waist. The Frenchman put his arms around them both as they headed out of the hotel and for the heated cobblestone path.

Edward admitted them into the villa with his key and they entered quietly.

"Oh, these condos are very nice. I have never been inside them before," Luc observed as he shrugged out of his coat.

"We're here with three couples. They're probably all in bed," Edward took Luc's coat.

"Or still fucking," Leah added.

"Yeah, maybe," Edward snickered and hung up the coats. "Who wants a beer?"

"Please," Luc smiled.

"Me too," Leah and Luc followed Edward through to the kitchen. He extracted three bottles and popped the tops.

"Here's to new friends," Edward held up his bottle.

"Beautiful friends," Luc smiled.

"I'll drink to that," Leah added as they all touched the necks of their bottles together and took a swig. Luc set his beer down on the granite island. He slipped his arm around Leah's lower back and pulled her to him. Luc took hold of the back of her head with his other hand and pulled their mouths together. Leah in no way resisted as his tongue entered her mouth. She still held her beer, but ran her free hand across his shoulders and wrapped one leg around his. Leah kissed him back with equal hunger. Luc broke the kiss after a moment and paused to smile at her. Then just as quickly as he took hold of her, he let her go. Edward leaned on the breakfast bar and watched the Frenchman kiss his friend. Luc turned to Edward and pressed his body up against the taller man. Luc took Edward's head in both hands as Edward lowered his head to kiss Luc. Edward set his beer on the bar so that he could reach to grip Luc's butt with both hands as the foreigner's tongue probed his mouth. He kneaded the slightly shorter man's round butt through his uniform pants as their tongues caressed each other. Luc slowly broke the kiss and Edward reluctantly let go of the Frenchman's butt as he lifted his head. Both men grabbed their beers.

"He's a good kisser," Leah commented.

"Yes, he is," Edward agreed with a smile.

"I have been wanting to do that since you two walked into my bar," Luc confessed and took a swig of his beer.

"So have we," Leah ran a hand up his arm.

"Should we get more comfortable? Perhaps by the fireplace? Luc will build you a fire," Luc gestured.

"Sure. Or we could take this party out to the hot tub," Edward suggested.

"Oh, that would be very nice," Luc handed Edward his beer and started to unbutton his uniform shirt. He tilted his head and looked to Leah. "Where would you like me to put my clothes?"

"Through there," Leah pointed. "Last door is our bedroom. Help yourself to a towel."

Luc took one step and turned back to them. "You will not undress with me?"

"Luc, if we undress with you, we will never make it to the hot tub," Edward was frank. Luc stepped back and took back his beer from Edward.

"In that case. Luc will be right back," he gave a very sexy smile and headed toward their bedroom.

"You got good taste, Cullen," Leah admired the man's backside as he walked away.

"So do you," Edward countered.

"I'm gonna fuck him till his head falls off," Leah commented after Luc had disappeared into their room.

"So am I," Edward agreed again. In no time at all Luc returned with only a towel cinched about his waist. His heavy and dark five o'clock shadow, that made them think he was hairy, stopped at his neck. Luc's chest was smooth and his skin flawless. While he was not muscular, his muscles were defined. It struck Edward immediately that, while not as tall, he was built just like Jasper. His cock grew quickly down his pantleg.

"Oh, fuck yeah," Edward gave a nod.

"Is this boy hot or what?" Leah added.

"Now I would like you to get undressed," Luc smiled.

"We sure will," Edward stepped up close to their guest and ran a finger lightly over Luc's right nipple. "You shave?"

"I wax. Luc is too much hairy. I do not like it," Luc stated.

"That's just fine. I like smooth boys," Edward gave his most sexy grin. "What about you? Is a little hair okay?"

"I like hair," Luc looked to Leah, "but only on my men."

"Well, how about," Edward was quick to pull his henley off over his head, "this?"

"Oh," Luc's eyes conveyed his thoughts before his words did. "You are just right hairy," he ran his hands up over Edward's larger, lightly furry pecs. "Luc likes."

Edward leaned into Luc's touch, until Leah's hand on his arm pulled him away.

"Show off," Leah complained.

"Luc, make yourself comfortable in here, or head out to the hot tub. It's right out there," Edward said as Leah pulled him toward their bedroom. "We'll be right with you!" he called as he was pulled through the doorway. Edward turned toward Leah as she finally let go of him. "What is your deal?"

"Quit fucking around and get undressed. Let's get this party started," Leah was firm.

"Fine!" Edward dropped his shirt and kicked off his shoes. He unbuttoned, unzipped and dropped his pants. He pulled off his socks even as he stepped out of the pants. Edward was completely naked before she had off more than her sweater. "There," he charged into the bathroom and picked up two large towels, one of which he tossed onto Leah's bed for her. "See you out there."

"Wait for me," Leah commanded.

"Not this time. You're on your own," Edward headed for the doorway.

"Edward Cullen, if you go out there and start something without me, so help me God, I will castrate you," Leah was fearsome.

"Fine! Hurry up," Edward was short.

"Unhook my bra," Leah turned her back on him and held her long raven hair aside.

"Jesus," Edward stepped over to her, annoyed at first, and then gave a giggle at the absurdity of the situation.

"What?" she asked over her shoulder.

"I just thought I left my days of helping a girl out of her bra behind me, long ago," Edward chuckled.

"Well, this girl appreciates it, so, thank you," Leah slipped out of the lacy garment and tossed aside. Leah was as naked as Edward was in short order and they headed back out together. They found the French doors open a crack and Luc out in the hot tub. An appreciative smile graced both their faces as they approached a reclining Luc, with his arms up on the rim of the big tub. The Frenchman watched with rapt attention as they both dropped their towels. Luc admired Leah's curves and the fullness of her breasts. Then his eyes scanned Edward's body and took in his cut form and the uncut cock that hung over his full shaved scrotum.

"You are both even more beautiful than Luc imagined," he spoke sincerely. He came forward as they climbed into the tub with him. Luc ran a hand up a smooth female leg and hairy male leg and appreciated both. Edward put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sit back down, Luc," Edward bid. Luc did as he was told and his hosts settled in on either side of him. Edward and Leah both ran their hands over Luc's chest. They both brought their lips to his strong jaw. Luc turned first to Leah and gave her a sensual open mouthed kiss as his hands explored her body. Leah licked his top lip as he cupped her breast and slid a hand up her thigh. Luc then turned to Edward. It occurred to Edward that a man who enjoyed both men and women probably liked more than just dick and pussy. Edward reasoned that a man like Luc enjoyed the soft, feminine side of a woman and the strong, masculine side of a man. And if Luc liked his men strong, then that was just what Edward was ready to be. Luc gave Edward the same kiss he shared with Leah and the taller man leaned into him and dominated the kiss. Both men's hands traveled up a hairy thigh to cup a smooth sac at the same time. Luc wrapped his hand around Edward's now fully erect cock.

"Hmm," Edward moaned into Luc's mouth. Luc moaned right back as Leah's hand took hold of his equally rigid pole. Leah kissed down his neck as she began to stroke him. Edward broke the kiss and planted small wet kisses back across Luc's strong jaw and down the other side of his neck. Luc closed his eyes and leaned his head back while two pairs of lips kissed his neck. A hand stroked his hard bone while a larger hand gently massaged his testicles. He began to jack Edward in time with Leah's pace on him. At the same time he moved his other hand up between Leah's legs. She spread her legs apart to give him greater access. He gently worked his middle finger into her inner lips, to obtain her natural lubrication, and rubbed it across her clit. Her whole body responded when he did that and her grip tightened as it moved the skin up and down his hard prick. Edward heard the moan she gave and knew what he was doing to her. Luc rubbed her faster and she masturbated him faster. In turn Luc increased his pace on Edward who lightly bit Luc on the neck.

"Mon Dieu, I have two good lovers," Luc spoke with a sigh. Leah and Edward smiled at each other.

"He hasn't seen nothin' yet," Leah was sure of herself.

"Why don't you sit up here on the edge of the tub, Luc?" Edward suggested.

"But then my penis will be in your faces," Luc teased with a smile.

"Oh yes," Edward nodded.

"It sure will," Leah agreed. Water streamed down his body and both his hosts rubbed his darkly hairy legs as Luc rose up and sat on the edge of the hot tub. His proud erection stood from his trimmed black pubes. His eggs hung in their loose smooth sac. Leah immediately reached to cup his balls.

"Oh, I love when they're smooth," Leah stated.

"You wax these too?" Edward looked up with a smile. He knew the answer perfectly well.

"No, there I shave," Luc seemed almost bashful.

"I do like a smooth boy," Edward ran a hand up the Frenchman's smooth torso appreciatively. He looked to Leah. "Ladies first."

Leah gave Edward a smirk as she leaned in between Luc's wide spread legs. She took hold of his bone again and slowly stroked him while she applied her tongue to his balls.

"Mmm. That is nice," Luc closed his eyes. Edward ran his free hand up Luc's right leg and massaged his hairy thigh. He rubbed Luc's right nipple with the thumb of his other hand. Leah licked her way up the thick, smooth joint and took it in her mouth.

"Ugh," Luc moaned as her mouth closed around him. Edward rose to sit on the edge of the tub with Luc. He took the back of their guest's head in his left hand and covered Luc's mouth with his own. Luc moaned into the taller man's mouth while Leah sucked his cock. Edward wanted his tongue as far down Luc's throat as he could get it while the man got head. Leah took hold of Luc's balls and fondled them while her mouth rode his engorged spike. Luc started to flex his hips. He moaned again into Edward's mouth, which turned Edward on no end. Luc started to pull back, but Edward held his head in place and their mouths together. The dominant male would decide when the kiss would end. Not wanting to be in any way an abusive lover, Edward did pull his mouth away from Luc's just a few seconds later.

"Ugh," Luc all but grunted in Edward's face as he began to thrust his rod into Leah's mouth. All the men Leah had ever been with did this, and she expected it now. She held her head still and clutched her lips to Luc's hard bone as he pumped it into her face. Leah was more than content to let him do this. Luc reached into Edward's lap and took hold of his leaking post.

"She is good. You want her to suck you?" Luc asked. He was perfectly willing to share.

"I want to suck you," Edward countered.

"You can suck Luc," he said with a sweet smile. He stopped bucking his hips and sat still.

"Let me show you how it's done," Edward slipped back down into the water beside Leah.

"Oh, as if, Cullen," Leah scoffed as she moved aside for him.

"Come up here, cher," Luc reached for Leah. It was her turn to rise up out of the water and sit on the edge with him. He immediately reached between her legs and put his fingers inside her. Leah closed her eyes as the foreigner's fingers found her swollen nub.

"Umm," Leah leaned back and held Luc's thigh with her free hand while his deft fingers massaged her most sensitive bundle of nerves.

Edward smiled to himself as he settled between the Frenchman's thighs. He admired the uncut organ. Luc was thicker than he was, just like Jasper, but not quite as long. Just like he was not as tall. Edward knew he was going to enjoy sucking this cock. He wrapped his hand around it and stroked up. Luc's foreskin rolled up over his head and precum welled in his slit. Edward slowly drew his tongue through Luc's slit to taste his essence.

"Hmm. You taste good, Luc," Edward commented. Luc only smiled down on him as he wrapped his lips around the fat post. Edward closed his eyes. The feel of this cock in his mouth was somehow familiar and he thought again of Jasper. Edward would sell his soul at this moment if this could only be Jasper's hard cock in his mouth. Of course, he wouldn't share Jasper with anyone.

"Huh," Luc let his eyes roll back in his head as his every inch sank into Edward's throat and the man's nose pressed into his trimmed pubes. Edward was in heaven with the cock that so reminded him of Jasper lodged in his throat. He moved his tongue against Luc's cum tube and relished the sound that elicited from the man. If there were a God, and that God chose to smile on him, some day he would again have Jasper in his mouth just like this. And this time he would treat Jasper like the precious jewel he is. This loving devotion came through in Edward's ministrations on Luc's throbbing pole.

"Ah, mon Dieu" Luc put a hand on the back of Edward's head. "Ugh," he tossed his head back. Leah gripped Luc's thigh tightly as he rubbed her clit faster.

"Ugh," Luc moaned again as Edward at last began to suck.

"Umm," Leah gave a little whine. She looked at Luc's face. "I guess you do give good head, Cullen," Leah conceded. Luc began to flex his hips again. Edward reached around to the Frenchman's round ass and helped him thrust the swollen staff down his throat. Luc leaned back and closed his eyes. Edward picked up his pace as his mouth worked the leaking prick.

"Hoh!" Luc was suddenly close and was not at all ready to come. He stopped thrusting into Edward's mouth and tried to relax. This only made Edward suck him harder.

"Oh, no," Luc begged. Edward moved a hand to take hold of Luc's tightening sac and tugged. Then he stopped. He held Luc's bone in his throat a moment and then slowly drew his mouth up and off the throbbing cock.

"Don't wear him out," Leah smacked Edward's shoulder. "Not before he sticks that beautiful, hard dick in me."

"Oh, no. We're just getting started," Edward smiled up at Luc.

"Incroyable," Luc caught his breath. "You make Luc want to come," he smiled down on Edward.

"Not yet, sexy boy," Edward ran his hands up to massage Luc's pecs.

"Now you," Luc gestured with his chin as he pulled his hand from Leah.

"Sure," Edward rose out of the water as all three of them stood in the tub. Luc took hold of Leah with one arm around her lower back again and pulled her tightly to him. Leah gasped as his hardness pressed into her lower abdomen. He put his free hand to her face.

"Edward has made Luc very ready for you, cher. Maybe too ready. Luc has to cool down a bit so he can make long, slow love you, ma beauté," Luc smiled as he caressed her cheek. This hot foreigner all but took Leah's breath away with his words, spoken in his sexy accent.

"You're gonna be up all night, sexy boy," Leah brought a hand to his face. Edward sat on the edge of the tub and watched this exchange.

"You two look good together," Edward endorsed.

"We three look even better," Luc looked down on Edward and saw him hard for the first time. His eyes took on a look of hunger and he did not take them from Edward's erection as he lowered both himself, and the woman he held, into the hot bubbling water. Edward gave a satisfied smile as the Frenchman unconsciously licked his lips. He was not unaccustomed to that reaction when a trick saw his hard dick. Luc let go of Leah as he settled in the tub between Edward's spread legs. Edward gave a sigh as the other man wrapped a hand around his penis and cupped his heavy balls.

"This is very beautiful boy," Luc admired the Cullen legacy. He gave a lick across the snake's eye and then gave a reverent kiss in the same place. Luc looked up and found the sight of Edward's chest hair plastered to his skin from the water very enticing. With his eyes still looking up at Edward's face, he gave another swipe at Edward's head with his tongue. Then he took Edward in his mouth.

"Oh, yeah," Edward closed his eyes as their guest went down on him. Luc was clearly no stranger to sucking cock and, while Edward was a little longer than average, the other man had no problem taking him deep.

"Ugh," Edward moaned again as Luc pressed his lips into his pubes and swallowed around him. Luc slowly pulled his mouth back up Edward's bone and set up a rhythm as he began to suck. He reached for Leah and pulled her close so that he could reach around to play with her right breast. With his other hand he massaged Edward's stones in their loose, smooth sac.

"You like sucking my dick, Luc?" Edward asked, even as he placed a hand on the back of the man's head to prevent him from answering. Luc did not try. He massaged Edward's shaft with his lips as he moved his mouth up and down the iron hard pole.

"Yeah, suck my cock," Edward made Luc increase his pace as his mouth rode his straining organ. "Ugh," Edward tossed his head back. Leah reached between Luc's legs and just lightly fondled and stroked him. She certainly didn't want him getting too close again. Edward entwined his fingers in Luc's long hair and pulled him off of his throbbing joint.

"Lick my balls," Edward ordered. He spread his legs even wider and leaned back. Luc was only too happy to comply. Edward closed his eyes and took hold of himself as Luc's warm, sensual tongue curved beneath his eggs.

"Mmm, yeah," Edward began to slowly masturbate while the other man lapped at his smooth scrotum. He thought of the sweet guy who first taught him to shave his nuts, and then taught him the difference it made. Edward had kept himself smooth down there ever since. Luc sucked Edward's left testicle into his mouth and curled his tongue around it.

"Oh, just like that," Edward endorsed. Luc suckled gently on the delicate orb and then switched to the other one. Edward stroked himself a little faster.

"Get back on my dick now," Edward stopped jacking and just held himself. Luc let Edward's right stone slip out of his mouth and gave a smile.

"With pleasure, monsieur," Luc quickly slipped his lips over Edward's leaking head. Edward put his hand on the back of Luc's head, but the Frenchman needed no urging to go all the way down on Edward's throbbing pole again.

"Ugh," Edward closed his eyes again as Luc bobbed his head on his hard cock. Luc certainly knew how to suck a dick and Edward almost wished he could release this way and let Luc drink his load. But one more look at the Frenchman's round ass was all it took for Edward to know he would not be done with this bartender until he took it. Luc ran both his hands up to massage Edward's pecs while he slipped his mouth up and down the hot American's rigid length. He tasted Edward's precum and he liked it. Since the start of Gay Ski Week quite a few gay men had come into his bar. Most were fit. Many were good looking. A few were very attractive. More than a few hit on him. But he didn't want to just hook up with a random guy, or be shared by two men. Luc was very happy when these two walked into his bar. At first he thought they were a couple and that he did not stand much of a chance, but then he heard them talking. Now he was thrilled to suck this hot guy, who was exactly his type, and he would even more enjoy entering this hot, exotic, dark skinned girl, who was also exactly his type.

"Ugh," Edward let his head hang back. "You're good, Luc," he endorsed as the man's mouth moved up and down his turgid cock. Luc already knew that, but he very much liked to hear it. This American was hot and his dick felt just right in Luc's mouth. He briefly considered sucking Edward off. He was no stranger to taking a guy's cum in his mouth, and he would lay money this guy's jizz probably tasted great, but he had an itch that a woman could not scratch. Luc stopped sucking Edward and slowly sank down to encase his every inch in his throat. He liked the sound that produced from the man. Then he slowly drew his mouth up and off of Edward's throbbing rod. He took hold of it as he looked up at the attached man with a smile. Then he looked to Leah, who he still held against him.

"You would like some?" Luc asked sweetly as he held Edward's erection and moved slightly aside.

"No, she wouldn't," Edward was flat. Leah looked up at Edward with raised eyebrows. She quickly leaned in and swiped her tongue across his drooling slit.

"The hell I wouldn't," Leah stated.

"Come, cher. Your turn," Luc lifted Leah and Edward happily changed places with her. Luc stood before Leah and took her face in his hands. His hardness pressed into her abdomen as she opened her mouth to his. Edward stepped up behind Luc and bent his knees slightly to press his bone between the Frenchman's legs and into his balls. Luc brought one hand down to reached behind him to Edward's ass in encouragement, as the taller man began to thrust between his legs. Luc kissed his way across Leah's jaw and down her throat. Edward held onto Luc's hips as the shorter man bent to give Leah's chest the attention it deserved. Luc ever so gently cupped Leah's full right breast in the palm of his left hand as he slowly and reverently kissed his way across it. Leah closed her eyes as soft supple lips closed around her nipple. She felt his warm, wet tongue circle around it. Luc opened his mouth wider and applied gentle suction while he gently rolled her other nipple in his fingers. He found this woman supple and firm in all the right places and wanted to explore her further.

Edward was most pleased that Luc bent from his waist and did not lower himself into the water as he moved his face down Leah's body. He smiled as he regarded the Frenchman's upturned ass. The man had distinct tan lines from what looked to be a square cut bathing suit on the smaller, snug side. Edward briefly thought about how good he would look it. He smirked to himself as his eyes took in how good he looked naked. And waiting to get fucked. Edward rubbed the round cheeks appreciatively.

"Ugh! Yes!" Leah grabbed Luc's head with one hand as his mouth found her clit. Luc slowly drew his tongue across her swollen pearl. Edward smiled as she squirmed under their guest's tongue work. He was glad Luc wanted to go down on her. She deserved it and he was not able, or at least, certainly not so inclined. Luc brought his index fingers together and gently squeezed her hard button. He lovingly ran his nose over it and licked at her lips. Luc found this exotic, dark girl a magnificent example of womanhood and he was very turned on by her exposed flower. Luc ran his hands up to her breasts and moved his mouth back to that hyper sensitive bundle. He brought his teeth together and ever so lightly bit her.

"Oh, fuck!" Leah made a fist in his long hair and dropped her own head back. How did he know she loved that? Luc sucked and tongued her sensitive bead. He slid his arms under Leah's legs and his hands around to support her lower back as he increased his pace on her. Leah had a hard time keeping her body still as Luc's lips and tongue worked her very most sensitive place. Edward pulled his own aching cock from between Luc's legs and squatted down in the hot water behind him. He spread Luc's cheeks to discover he was shaved all the way down. His crack was completely smooth.

"Nice ass, Luc," Edward admired.

"Nice mouth too," Leah all but squeaked. She did not open her eyes.

"I can attest to that," Edward agreed. He stuck his middle finger in his mouth a moment to get it as wet with his saliva as possible, and then applied it to Luc's smooth hole.

"Mmm," Luc moaned into Leah's pussy as the wet finger massaged his most private place. He moaned louder as Edward began to slide his wet finger inside him. This only heightened Leah's pleasure.

"Fuck, Luc, Don't stop," Leah began to tremble uncontrollably and it was not from the yet falling snow. The closer Luc drove her to orgasm the wetter she became. Luc loved what he could do to a woman with his mouth and that he could feel Leah's syrup drip down his chin. He would make her so ready for his cock that she would beg him for it. Edward reached between Luc's legs and took hold of his drooling cock. He began to stroke Luc in the same rhythm that he moved his finger in the hot ass. Edward tilted his head and watched the Frenchman eat Leah's pussy with obvious enthusiasm. He smiled to himself. He knew exactly how to get the bartender's attention. Edward rubbed on Luc's prostate as he stroked the thick cock.

"Ugh!" Luc moaned into Leah. He attempted to raise his head, but Leah pulled him back down.

"Don't' stop!" Leah commanded. Luc sucked on Leah's tiny knob harder and moved his tongue faster. He wanted to make her come and now it was a race against time. He sure as shit did not want to spend himself in this hot tub from Edward's stroking and prostate massage, and that was just what would happen if Edward kept it up. Edward smiled to himself as he could see Luc's body react. He did not increase the pace of his finger and hand, as he did not want the hot guy to come. He just wanted to demonstrate again who was in control.

"Oh my God. Oh my God! Ungh!" Leah cried as her body was wracked by her orgasm. Luc continued to work her distended nub with his tongue as her juices poured down his chin.

"Oh, fuck!," Leah continued to shake as the waves of pleasure washed over her. Luc reached down to still Edward's hand on his quivering prick. Edward understood and slowly pulled his finger from the hot ass. He massaged Luc's wet hole with his thumbs. Luc took his tongue away from Leah's swollen bundle to let her calm down. He reached down with a cupped hand to bring water to rinse his face.

"Mon Dieu!" Luc rose up, but kept his back arched and his butt in Edward's face. "You both have Luc very ready for fucking," he looked back to Edward. "You will take my ass?"

"Oh, yes," Edward assured. Luc looked to Leah.

"What about you, cher? I think you are ready to take Luc inside you, no?" he took hold of himself as he spoke. He just held his throbbing cock and moved forward to rub his head on her hardened and now even more sensitive button. Leah gave a gasp, and while she really liked that, he stepped right up to a line she would not cross.

"Hold it," Leah put a hand on Luc's smooth, firm abdomen. "That legionnaire is out of uniform."

"Oh, I do not have condom," Luc understood.

"I do," Edward stated.

"So do I," Leah added. Edward stood up. He was exactly at that point too and was grateful to Leah for saying it. Edward knew how good it would feel to slip inside Luc without a glove, but he would never let himself do that. He didn't play with bartender last without protection, with Jasper in mind, and he sure as shit was not going to do so now.

"Let's take this party inside," Edward patted Luc's right cheek.

"Let's go," Leah led the way out of the tub and the men followed. They picked up their towels and padded quickly through the snow to enter the villa. Edward paused to close the French doors and followed his naked playmates back to his and Leah's bedroom.

Both men were at half mast when Edward shut the door behind them. Leah took immediate charge and pushed Luc onto her bed where he fell on his back. He had no objection as she quickly took him in her mouth.

"Ahh," Luc closed his eyes a moment as his bone expanded in her mouth. Edward liked the looks of this and climbed onto the bed by Luc's head. Luc opened his eyes in time to see Edward's half hard meat flop in his face.

"Mmm," Luc wrapped his lips around Edward's joint. Edward was quick to slide himself to his pubes into Luc's mouth.

"Yeah, let me feel that tongue," Edward ordered. "Ugh," he tossed his head back as he grew down Luc's throat. Leah continued to suck Luc's cock while Edward choked the Frenchman with his dick.

"Need some air?" Edward pulled back just enough to let Luc pull a much needed breath in through his nose. "That's it. Now take it all," he buried his bone down Luc's throat again. "Ugh. Yeah."

Leah slowly pulled her mouth off Luc's again engorged bone. "I think this boy is ready to get dressed."

"In my bag, right there on top," Edward pointed casually as he flexed his hips to fuck Luc's face slowly and deeply. Leah returned to the men on the bed with two condoms and a small bottle of water based lube.

"I think you're gonna need this," Leah tossed the bottle on the bed beside them.

"Yes, we will. Thanks," Edward smiled as he continued to fuck Luc's face. Leah tore a wrapper open and placed a condom on the tip of Luc's penis. She carefully rolled it down his thickness. Edward leaned forward onto his fists on the bed as Leah moved forward and mounted Luc. Edward watched Luc's eyes roll back in his head as he felt himself slide into her warm, wet, snug canal. He would have moaned, if Edward's cock was not in his throat, as she squeezed him with her muscles. Leah just enjoyed the feeling of his hardness fully within her a moment. Then she began to raise and lower her hips. Luc brought his hands to her waist to assist her.

"Mmm. You feel good inside me, Luc," Leah spoke softly. In short order he began to buck up into her. Edward began to fuck Luc's face in earnest. Luc was very turned on with Edward's hard cock stabbing into his throat and his own hardness thrusting into Leah. He was again afraid he would lose it before Edward took his ass, but Edward surprised him by pulling back until just the snake's head was still in his mouth. Edward paused to catch his breath a moment and let Luc just suckle on his head. Then he pulled away from Luc completely and picked up the lube bottle.

"Okay, stop. I need that ass," Edward spoke.

"He's busy right now," Leah held her eyes closed. Luc held still beneath her, but she continued to ride him.

"Keep him busy in a different position," Edward bid as he poured some lube into his hand.

"Fine," Leah pulled off of Luc's spike and moved aside. Edward laid sideways on the bed and Luc's lifted his legs for him. Edward rubbed Luc's hole again with his lubed finger before pushing it inside again.

"Yeah, nice ass," Edward commented. Luc closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Edward's finger as it moved in him. He gave a gasp as Edward added a second finger. Leah reached to massage Luc's stones while Edward worked his ass.

"Mmm," Luc enjoyed both his host's touch. He looked down at Edward. "Luc is ready for you. Put your cock inside me now," he bid.

"I can't say no to that, but I need to get dressed first too," Edward stated.

"I'll do it," Leah picked up and opened the second condom wrapper.

"I can do that, thanks," Edward was flat.

"Happy to help, Edward," Leah took hold of Edward's hard cock and placed the condom on his tip. "What are friends for?" she slowly and carefully rolled it down his length.

"Gee, thanks, Leah. You want to lube me up too?" he asked flippantly.

"No. I don't want to get my hands all lubey," she dismissed. Edward gave her a flat stare as he poured more lube into his hand. He slicked himself up and then got up on his knees in position. He lifted Luc's legs further and brought his slick, latex encased dickhead to rub it on Luc's hole.

"You ready for me, Baby?" Edward asked as he teased Luc's opening.

"Ah, oui. Luc is very ready for your hard penis," he spoke in his thick accent. Edward wore a self satisfied smirk as he pressed forward. Luc gave a gasp and Edward felt his ring of muscle give as he penetrated it.

"Yeah, you ready for all of me?" Edward asked.

"Take me," Luc bid. "Fill me," he added as Edward slowly pushed forward.

"Hoh," Edward closed his eyes as his bone sank deeper into the exquisite embrace of Luc's body.

"Ugh," Luc relished the feeling of fullness inside him and especially as the head of Edward's joint pressed past his prostate.

"Oh, yeah," Edward seated his hardness fully within Luc. "I'm gonna fuck you good, Baby. You want it?" Edward talked dirty.

"Ouais. Fuck Luc," he cried. Leah sat beside Luc and stuck the first two fingers of her right hand into herself to slick them up. She moved them to her clit and began to masturbate.

"I fucking knew this would be hot," Leah stated as she watched Edward pull back some and push back in. Edward looked at Luc's face and was suddenly uncomfortable. He had not been thinking and was not quite sure now how they ended up like this. He didn't want to look into Luc's eyes as he fucked him. This position was just a little too intimate. He had actually been with only one person in this position, and with him it had been making love, not just fucking.

"Sit on his face or something," Edward bid. Leah liked the sound of that. She moved quickly to straddle him and he eagerly opened his mouth to her wet pussy.

"Mmm. Yeah," Leah moaned as she ground her hips into his face.

"That's it," Edward encouraged as he began to thrust into Luc's ass. "Yeah!"

Luc moaned into Leah as his lips and tongue worked her hard little bead. He loved the taste of this exotic woman's flower and the feel of the strong top as he took his ass. From the moment he first laid eyes on these two when they walked into his bar, he knew how good this woman would taste, and that this man could scratch that itch deep inside him just right. And he had been completely right on both counts.

"Hmm," Leah moaned as Luc grunted beneath her.

"Such a nice ass," Edward endorsed. He was so glad now that he had not blown his load in Luc's very talented mouth. He was so glad he and Leah picked this hot bartender up. He didn't think he really had a thing for bartenders. It just worked out that way thanks to Leah's very thoughtful little brother. Leah leaned forward on her hands to better press herself into his face.

"Hah!" Leah cried as she felt his teeth again. In another moment she moved off of him. "That's it. Sorry, Cullen. I need him inside me again," Leah stated.

"No prob," Edward slowly pulled out of the tight Frenchman.

"I want that too, cher," Luc readily agreed. "You both make Luc so hot," he added as he put a hand to a soft breast and hard pec at the same time.

"Hot is exactly what you are," Edward cocked his head. He suddenly saw the prefect placement for all three of them. The big nightstand that stood between their beds. Edward stepped to it and swept everything off of it toward his bed. "Put her up here," he commanded. The clock radio and big, bulbous terra cotta lamp, that he thought would end up harmlessly on his bed, crashed to the floor. The radio would live, but the lamp crumbled to pieces. "Oops," he gave a shrug.

Luc picked Leah up in his strong arms and set her down on top of the now clear nightstand. She leaned back against the wall as he reinserted himself into her vagina. She braced her heels on the handles of the drawer beneath her.

"Mmm," Leah liked how he felt inside her.

"Ouah," Luc liked it even more. Edward wasted no time in stepping up behind Luc. He had to bend his knees slightly to get the right angle as he pressed himself back up Luc's tight ass.

"Mon Dieu!" Luc tossed his head back. He was in heaven as he was able to take this hot woman, and be taken by this hot man at the same time. Luc pressed back against Edward to take him as deep as he could and then moved his hips forward to press into Leah. All three of them gave a gasp. Edward indulged this for all of several seconds. He was not a fuck toy. He was a top. Edward grasped Luc's hips and began to thrust into him.

"Ugh," Luc felt the stab at his prostate.

"Ugh," Leah echoed as Luc was in turn forced into her. Edward liked that he was in command of all three of their pleasure. He took a wide stance with slightly bent knees and pumped into Luc. Leah moved her feet to wrap her legs around both men as best she could. Edward did not mind her heels digging into his ass as he effectively fucked them both. Luc's eyes went wide and he knew he would not be able to last long. Edward hit him in exactly the right place and his own bone was forced repeatedly into Leah's slick yet snug and warm embrace.

"Huh. Baise moi!" Luc moaned. He brought the fingers of his right hand to his cock to slick them up with her natural juices. Leah stiffened as his fingers found her swollen nub. Luc let Edward's increasingly intense pounding control his thrusts into Leah as he leaned forward.

"Ugh, yeah," Leah approved as Luc's mouth found her breasts.

"I am so ready to come. You guys with me?" Edward prompted. Luc only whimpered into Leah's tits. Leah was already just about there as this hot foreigner worked her inflamed pearl with skilled fingers, and pumped his throbbing cock into her, even as she was able to watch the beautiful Edward Cullen take him.

"Oh, yeah. Shit," Edward pounded into Luc yet harder as he neared his climax.

"Ugh!" Luc began to tremble as Edward's iron hard post inside him rubbed at his prostate even harder. "Are you ready, cher? You will come with Luc?"

Leah could only look at him with desperate dark eyes. Her limbs trembled as his fingers and cock pushed her right to the edge. She put her hands on his chest and gripped his pecs. "Ugh, God," Leah quivered.

"Fuck, yeah! I'm gonna come!" Edward grunted as he pounded into Luc's ass.

"Ungh!" Leah cried as the Frenchman's fingers drove her over the edge.

"Guh!" Edward threw his head back as he blew out into the condom inside Luc. Luc saw stars as Leah's internal contractions clutched at his cock and Edward's spike pulsed against his prostate. Were he not trapped, and thus supported between them, he would have fallen.

"Yaa!" Luc cried as his seed emptied into the condom within Leah.

"Ungh!" Leah rode the next wave as Luc's bone grew harder and fatter as it pulsed within her. Edward only moved himself slowly within Luc. Leah's heels still dug into his ass, but he didn't care. Luc did not remember ever coming so hard as he just did with these two skilled and enthusiastic lovers. Edward finally just held himself fully seated within the bartender's body as he caught his breath.

"Mon Dieu. Mon Dieu," Luc panted. He leaned his head down on Leah's chest.

"I know. Me too," Leah put one arm around his head. She moved her legs from around the men at last and placed her feet back on the drawer pulls. Edward slowly pulled himself out of Luc and took a step back. Luc did the same and let himself slump to the carpet. He leaned back against Leah's bed.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"You two are amazing," Luc looked up at Edward with glassy eyes. Edward started to pull his condom off as he stood over the foreigner, but Luc reached to stay his hand.

"No, let me," Luc slowly and carefully removed the condom from Edward yet hard dick. Edward watched with amusement as the Frenchman almost reverently freed him from the now full, wet sleeve. Luc surprised them both by leaning forward and taking Edward's cummy cock in his mouth.

"Oh, shit," Edward spoke as Luc gently sucked him for a long moment. Then Luc slowly pulled his mouth off Edward's still hard prick.

"I wanted to taste you. Luc knew you would taste good," he pulled his own condom off.

"Let me take it," Edward headed for the bathroom to flush them. Leah had moved from the nightstand to her bed, when Edward returned with a warm, wet washcloth for each of them. Once cleaned up, they laid on Leah's bed all three in a pile.


	18. Chapter 18

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Thank you again to my husband Scott for his extensive knowledge of all things winter.

My darling sister, I love you so much. Thank you for cleaning up my mess and helping me dress the girls. And especially for making me think about what would happen if someone hit just a bit too aggressively on our sweet little Seth. Conceptualizing this universe with you is the highlight of every day.

Anyone who has not read **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading **Errors & Omissions** should go do so right now. Links to both stories are in my profile. There is a fun and hot new chapter of **Errors & Omissions** that I believe will post tomorrow. Do we not all love Cliff? I know I do.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them. **

* * *

**Chapter 18: More Tales from Telluride **

Four Months Ago

Emmett and Seth took the kitchen the next morning. They were dressed in white tee shirts and sleep pants. Emmett made omelets with all manner of ingredients available. Seth fried up bacon and sausage. Nasir, Garrett and Justin appeared in only sleep pants. Melinda wore her long matching nightgown and robe. Seth poured them all coffee.

"I think this is the best vacation I have ever taken," Nasir stated.

"Yeah?" Emmett asked with a smile from the cooktop.

"I think we all had a great time in the Emirates with you. I know I did," Garrett countered.

"I did too, but here there are other gay people. Lots of gay people. We can be ourselves. We are safe," Nasir summed up his thoughts.

"That's a good point," Seth agreed. "And we have our family with us. Where is the rest of the family anyway?"

"We don't know what time they got in last night, Sweetie. Let them sleep," Emmett suggested as he plated two omelets. "Here we go. Western for Garrett and mint and parsley for my baby," he set the plates before them. Seth put both sausage patties and bacon on his lover's plate. He knew what his partner liked.

"Thank you, Emmett. It looks delicious," Garrett rubbed his hands together.

"Thank you, Habibi," Nasir stood up on the rungs of his barstool and leaned over the breakfast bar to kiss the chef. Emmett smiled and leaned to give Nasir a soft kiss on his lips. Nasir sat back down and eagerly tucked into his omelet.

"Now, two more Western?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, sir," Justin confirmed. Emmett happily cracked his eggs and began. Seth poured orange juice for their mates.

"You know, I would like a kiss from the chef," Garrett spoke. Emmett and Seth exchanged a glance.

"Why sure, Garrett," Emmett walked around the breakfast bar and gave Garrett a kiss on his lips. Garrett kissed Emmett and watched him walk back around into the kitchen. He cleared his throat.

"The other chef," Garrett stated the obvious. Emmett giggled as Seth walked around to the other side this time. He climbed up on the rungs of both Garrett's and Justin's stools where he threw his arms around his bare chested lover. Garrett smiled as he put his arm around Seth and kissed him lovingly on his lips.

"You see that, Mel? The gays even get cuddly over breakfast," Justin spoke. Seth turned quickly and gave Justin a peck before he hopped down off their chairs.

"I should get a martini now," Justin chuckled as he sipped his coffee.

"You want a martini for breakfast?" Seth asked flatly.

"No. I'll save that credit for later," Justin gave a nod.

"Okay. I'm gonna go get those guys up," Seth announced. He padded his little bare feet through the villa to Edward and Leah's door. He rapped softly. "Leah? Edward?" Seth paused to listen for any reply. When he heard none, he continued, "You guys up?" Seth waited another short moment listening to silence. Then he opened the door. The drapes were not drawn against the morning sun and the room was well lit. Of the two queen beds, the far one was yet made and had not been touched. The near one was a jumbled mess. His sister's head stuck out from under the covers at the foot of the bed. While her head lay on the mattress, her long black hair, and the most of one arm, hung over the edge. There was no mistaking the bronze mess of hair that just stuck out at the head of the bed, nestled between the pillows.

"What did you two do?" Seth demanded with his fists on his narrow hips. When neither of them responded, he charged ahead. "Leah, are you such a cougar that you can't keep your paws off the gay boys? And, Edward. Speaking of gay boys, are you such a horn dog that you'll screw my sister? You don't even like girls!"

"Go away, Seth," Edward mumbled.

"I will not!" Seth defied.

"Then shut the fuck up," Leah moaned right next to him.

"It's time for breakfast. Emmy is making omelets and you two need to get up," Seth declared.

"We just got to bed like two hours ago, Seth. Give us a break," Edward begged.

"What went on in here?" Seth took in more of the room. "What happened to the lamp?!"

Edward leaned up on his elbows and the covers slipped down his chest. He looked at Seth with heavy lidded eyes. "You're not gonna go away, are you?" he said with a sigh.

"No!" Seth was firm. A general movement began under the covers and Seth could not tell who was doing what. He saw his sister close her eyes and smile. Then a foot emerged from the blankets beside Leah and stuck off the end of the bed. There was no question it was a man's foot. A man's right foot. And clearly not a man laying on his back. Edward gave a smirk as he watched realization dawn on Seth's face. Seth slowly looked from the masculine foot up to Edward.

"Who is that?" Seth asked casually as he pointed to the foot attached to the darkly hairy leg.

"I didn't get to play with your bartender, so I went out and got one of my own," Edward was smart. The covers beside Edward pulled down, seemingly of their own accord, and the face of a handsome man appeared by Edward's waist.

"Bonjour," the man with hair not unlike Garrett's smiled.

"And you imported him from France?" Seth asked.

"Seth, meet Luc. Luc, Seth," Edward introduced.

"My incredibly annoying little brother," Leah added.

"Nice to meet you, Seth," Luc spoke in his thick accent.

"Well, hi, Luc. These two shared you, did they?" Seth asked.

"They are splendide lovers," Luc endorsed and ran a hand up Edward's chest.

"That's what I hear. I guess we all got laid last night. Anyway, it's time for breakfast, Luc. I'll tell Emmy we need three more omelets," Seth walked out of the bedroom.

Justin and Melinda were nearly finished with their breakfast when the late sleeping trio emerged. Edward and Luc both wore boxers and nothing else. Leah put on a white tee shirt and sleep pants. Edward led the way.

"Everyone, this is Luc. Luc, Melinda, Justin, Garrett, Nasir," Edward pointed down the row at the breakfast bar, "and that's Emmett in the kitchen."

"Bonjour," Luc gave them all a wave.

"Welcome, Luc," Melinda made a point to be kind.

"What do you like in your omelet, Luc?" Emmett asked with a friendly smile.

"Mushrooms, do you have them?" Luc asked back.

"Sure do," Emmett confirmed.

"And maybe a little cheese. Not too much," Luc added.

"Coming right up," Emmett set to work. Luc stepped up between Garrett and Justin and put his arms around their bare shoulders.

"You have no shortage of beautiful men here," Luc smiled and looked from one to the other.

"I'm not one of the beautiful men, pal," Justin was friendly, but clear.

"And that beautiful man is mine," Seth was equally clear.

"Ah, you did say you were here with couples," Luc took his arms from around Garrett and Justin. He put the palms of his hands together. "Excusez moi."

"No harm done," Justin gave Luc a friendly pat on his back.

After breakfast Edward, Leah and Luc took a very long shower together and then Luc was sent on his way. They had all agreed that today would be a 'down' day, with no planned activities save the White Party that night. Melinda wanted to go shopping in the village core and Justin, feeling like an attentive husband today, went with her. It was a little over an hour later that Emmett noticed Edward standing out on the deck in just shirt sleeves. Emmett wore only a tee shirt and jeans as he joined Edward in the snow. Edward just stood quietly and gazed at the incredible mountain vista, with his hands in his jeans pockets. Emmett stepped up just a few feet away and stood with him. Edward did not need to glance to his side to know who the large presence was.

"Hey, Em," Edward spoke softly.

"What's on your mind, Eddie?" concern and affection were clear in Emmett's voice.

"Just thinkin'," Edward continued to look out into the mountains. "Hey, I'm sorry if that was awkward this morning," he offered.

"Not at all," Emmett dismissed. "He seemed like a nice guy. You deserve to have some fun."

"Yeah," Edward agreed half heartedly.

"You and Leah share him at the same time?" Emmett crinkled his nose. "What was that like?"

"It was," Edward paused. "a first. That's for sure. I mean, I had a great time, but it was weird at times," Edward gave a nod. He was silent for a long while and Emmett just patiently waited. "I just don't want that life anymore. I don't know if I ever did."

"I know," Emmett quietly understood.

"I've been thinking a lot about Jasper lately, Em," Edward confessed after another long pause.

"Yeah?" Emmett prompted.

"I just, if I could only talk to him. You know?" Edward sighed.

"I know, Eddie," Emmett was kind.

"Do you think Seth can get him to come?" Edward looked to Emmett for reassurance.

"Well, you know how Seth is when he's on a mission," Emmett reasoned. "If anyone can..."

"Yeah," Edward nodded. Emmett stepped closer and put his arm around Edward's shoulders.

"How about we go inside before we freeze to death?" Emmett asked.

"You know, Em. There are days when I damn near wouldn't care if I did freeze to death," Edward confessed.

"Well, on those days, Eddie, you give me or Seth a call," Emmett squeezed Edward's shoulder. "Okay? Because we do care."

"You're a good friend, Em," Edward looked down at the snow. The French doors opened behind them and Seth emerged in very low waisted jeans and a very fitted, banded collar, black leather shirt.

"Hey, what's going on?" Seth hugged himself as he crossed to them.

"Edward just wanted some quiet time, Sweetie," Emmett let go of Edward as Seth approached. Seth immediately understood completely. He walked up to Edward and wrapped his arms around him.

"Hang in there, Edward. I will do everything in my power," Seth assured.

"I know, Seth. Thank you," Edward hugged the smaller man back.

"You wanna take the gondola up the mountain, or go walk around town, or something? Just us," Seth suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea," Edward agreed.

"Let's get our coats on though. Shit!" Seth rubbed his leather clad arms as they headed back inside. Emmett found his partner in snug jeans and a button down shirt pacing back and forth in their bedroom. He was speaking heatedly and animatedly into his cell in Arabic. Emmett paused just inside the doorway and watched a moment with a furrowed brow, until Nasir noticed him.

"Everything okay, Babe?" Emmett asked. Nasir spoke loudly into the phone another moment and then muted it.

"Kasim is yelling about nothing, as usual," Nasir dismissed. He was clearly not upset in the least. This was not the first time Emmett had heard his lover have a heated conversation with his asshole older brother.

"Oh, okay. Edward needs some boys time, so we're gonna take him into town for a while," Emmett informed. Nasir stepped up to Emmett and put a hand to his face.

"You are a beautiful human being, Habibi," Nasir gave him a soft, lingering kiss.

"That's sweet, Nasi," Emmett smiled into his lover's soft brown eyes.

"Have a good time. Take care of Edward," Nasir bid.

"We will. Give Kasim shit," Emmett gave a wave as he headed back out the bedroom door.

"Count on it," Nasir laughed and raised his phone again.

Leah watch the three go and carried several magazines to the kitchen, where she extracted a can of diet pepsi from the huge refrigerator. It was her intention to take advantage of the quiet to catch up on the latest gossip. Until a voice called to her from the other side of the breakfast bar.

"Leah, I'm glad the boys are gone. I had hoped to find a moment where we could speak privately. Do you mind?" Garrett asked as he leaned on a barstool.

"Not at all, Garrett," Leah cracked open her soda. "What's on your mind?"

"I have been thinking about the ceremony this June," Garrett slid onto a stool. Leah walked around to join him.

"Yeah? It's going to be just beautiful. I can already tell. Seth has some great plans," she took a sip from her can.

"That he does," Garrett agreed with a smile. "It's a great privilege to watch him create this fantastic day for the two of us. But that isn't what I wanted to talk about. Leah, my parents, particularly my mother, just adore Seth."

"The little shit can be pretty adorable when he wants to be," Leah conceded.

"It's no mystery," Garrett agreed. "My parents and my grandmother, who also adores him, are all coming out from Philly for our ceremony."

"Seth said they would. I'm glad, Garrett," Leah smiled.

"I know it would mean a great deal to Seth if your parents were there too," Garrett reached the crux of the matter. Leah took a deep breath and looked down at the granite breakfast bar. She ran her hand across the smooth, polished stone.

"Garrett, I very much wish it were not so, but gay people are not at all tolerated in tribal society. They are often treated with hate and brutality. My people do not accept Seth, and I am very sorry to say that my parents are no exceptions. It makes me sad and it makes me angry, because my brother is a beautiful person," Leah spoke with conviction.

"I don't think Seth has spoken to them since he left when he was nineteen," Garrett stated.

"No, he hasn't. Our father was particularly mean to him. Seth left and has not been back, or spoken to them, since. He can hardly be blamed. Our father told him to go and never come back. Dad told him that he would not even consider him dead, because the dead are honored. That he considered Seth as never having been born," Leah informed with sadness in her voice. "I saw them at Christmas. I went back to the reservation for a few days."

"Seth mentioned it," Garrett stated.

"There are no pictures of Seth in the house. They don't ask about him. They won't permit me to talk about him. You know," Leah's eyes grew moist. Garrett reached to take her hand and for that she was grateful.

"Thank you," she wiped her eyes with her free hand. "It makes me feel guilty that they have love for me, but none for Seth. He didn't do anything wrong. He's a good man with a beautiful spirit. He deserves to be loved too."

"Yes he does," Garrett nodded his most sincere agreement.

"That's why I'm so glad he found you, Garrett. He deserves a great guy like you," she smiled through her tears.

"I will always strive to be worthy of Seth," Garrett vowed.

"Just love him," Leah said simply.

"Very deeply and for the rest of my life, Leah. Be assured of that," Garrett lightly squeezed her hand. Leah only smiled and nodded.

"Do you think," Garrett wondered aloud, "that it would help, if I were to go meet them?"

"Go meet my parents?" Leah attempted to clarify.

"I don't like lying to Seth, but I wouldn't tell him. I would tell him I was going to Cincinnati, or New York. But if it would help for me to go see them, I would very happily do it," Garrett offered.

"Garrett, you are a good man. I am so happy my brother has you," Leah patted his hand. "But I must tell you, if you go to the reservation to see our parents, you will be wasting your time. If they know who you are, I can tell you, they will not see or speak to you. And who knows what my father is capable of? With a phone call he can have you run off the reservation, or worse. The only thing you can possibly accomplish by doing this, is making Seth angry if he ever learns of it."

Garrett slowly nodded to himself and then looked to her with a smile. "I am so very grateful that Seth has you, Leah. He has many times told me how much he loves you, and that you are all the family he will ever want or need."

"You are his family now too, Garrett. You and Emmett," Leah spoke.

"Indeed. I said that very thing to Nasir in London," Garrett smiled.

At the mention of his name, Nasir appeared. He wore his hooded pea coat and carried Garrett's leather coat.

"Garrett," Nasir called as he approached them. "We have that thing with that man," he was cryptic.

"Oh, is that now?" Garrett got it.

"I'm sorry. Am I interrupting?" Nasir asked. Leah let go of Garrett hands and picked up her diet pepsi and magazines.

"Whatever it is that you two are doing, I advise you to tread cautiously," Leah said and walked away. Nasir and Garrett just smiled at each other as Garrett slid off his stool. He took his coat from Nasir and slipped it on as they headed out the door together.

* * *

Seth wore very low rise white jeans, that did nothing to hide the resting King, and a form fitting white leather vest that left more than an inch of dark skin bare between them. His heavy gold chain lay upon his dark skin beautifully. It was the night of the White Party, and he went from room to room on his inspection. He found his lover in Emmett and Nasir's room. All three of them wore form fitting white jeans. Garrett was back in the completely sheer pirate shirt that had been the largest part of his pirate costume from Halloween. The very open and wide neck hung off one shoulder to his elbow. Seth had tied the leather cords around his arms and sleeves again to prevent the garment from sliding off completely. He was not wearing anything else of that costume, and only his piece of Jade lay on his chest. A shirtless Emmett stood obediently before Garrett, while the shorter man tied his white bow tie around his neck. Nasir was also shirtless, but had a white valet style jacket. He wanted to go shirtless like his lover, but Emmett was afraid he might be too cold. Nasir stood next to Emmett with his white bow tie in his hand. Seth strode into the room and walked around the bigger men.

"Very nice, very nice," Seth gave both Emmett and Nasir a pat on their firm butts. Then he put his hand on Garrett's ass and left it there. "Mmm. Very nice," he squeezed his lover's butt cheek.

"Thank you, Sweetness. There," Garrett finished tying Emmett's bow tie. He patted the big man on his shoulder. "Next."

"I can see everything is under control in here," Seth gave his partner's butt a final pat and headed back out the door. He knew these two would be fine, but now came his problem children. The first of whom, was straight. Justin and Melinda's bedroom door was open. She wore long white Capri shorts with her long sleeved, mesh keyhole shirt. Clearly visible was the bra she wore beneath.

"You look nice, Malynn," Seth walked into their bedroom.

"Thank you, little hottie," she moved her hair aside to affix her earrings.

"Are we having trouble?" Seth asked.

"Oh, yeah," Melinda confirmed.

"Mel, I am not wearing this," Justin called through the open bathroom door.

"Justin, you look nice. Great, actually. Come out here and show Seth," Melinda bid.

"I don't want Seth to see me like this," Justin called back.

"We've all been naked together. You're being an idiot. Come out here," Melinda was more firm. Her husband appeared in the bathroom doorway. He wore his brother's skin tight, completely sheer tank top that just came to the top of snug and revealing white jeans. It was immediately clear that Melinda, in keeping with Seth's instructions, had not let her husband put on underwear.

"Oh, nice," Seth approved with a nod.

"I look gayer than he does," Justin complained to his wife.

"Dear, you look hot," Melinda stated.

"You do," Seth agreed. He ran his hands down Justin's ribs. "I knew this would look good on him."

"You're going to be the hottest guy there," Melinda leaned up to give her husband a kiss on his lips.

"That's just what I want to be, Honey. The hottest guy at the gay party," Justin shook his head.

"Oh, come on," Melinda put her room key, credit card and some cash into her pocket, and headed out of the room.

"You look even better in these pants than I hoped," Seth ran a finger down the fabric over the straight man's resting penis.

"Mel, the gays are groping on me now," Justin called after his wife.

"Have fun, Dear," came her inevitable reply. Seth could not resist. This man was about to learn what a grope was. Seth took a step the the side and grabbed Justin's crotch and ass at the same time.

"Oh!" Justin was not expecting that.

"Hee!" Seth squealed with delight, and bounced away before Justin could grab him.

"Come back here, you little Injun!" Justin play chased Seth out of his room. Seth flew down the hall and into his sister and Edward's room. Problem child number two stood in the center of the room in his white jeans and the net muscle shirt Seth had packed for him. His arms were folded across his chest and he wore a scowl on his face. He faced the door and had clearly been waiting for Seth.

"I look like I'm for rent," Edward complained. Seth gave him an indulgent look and pulled Edward's arms from across his chest so he could look at him properly.

"The way you look in that shirt, if you were for rent, only Garrett or Nasir could afford you," Seth complimented. Edward just rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Hey! I thought you said those pants fit you," Seth took in Edward's almost baggy jeans.

"Do you see them falling down?" Edward raised his eyebrows.

"What I don't see, is your butt," Seth put his fists on his hips.

"You can see my butt," Edward said dismissively.

"Not like I should! You are a hot guy, Edward. Let people see it. Pants, that fit you, would show off that nice ass, and show people what's waiting for them up front," Seth preached.

"What's waiting up front is pretty nice," Leah walked out of the bathroom. She wore a single garment. Her white body stocking was semi sheer and displayed her womanly curves perfectly.

"You look fantastic, Sis!" Seth endorsed.

"Thank you, little brother," Leah slipped her feet into her spike stilettos. "You should listen to Seth, Edward. You are hot all over," she paused to pat his crotch. "Especially right here."

"If the Clearwater committee is done discussing my dick, can we go already?" Edward was flip. Leah and Seth flipped their hair over their shoulder in unison and headed out the door. Edward shook his head and followed.

The White Party was in the main ballroom at their own hotel. They needed only walk down the heated cobblestone path and across the street into the main hotel building. They checked their coats and, with the several hundred dancing and drinking bodies already inside, Nasir found it warm enough to leave his valet jacket as well. Emmett and Nasir smiled at each other as they held hands and walked together in only bow ties and tight jeans. Seth took Garrett's hand as he led them all inside. The ballroom was festooned with white tulle. There were great plumes of white feathers everywhere. The hotel employees working the event wore white tee shirts with the hotel logo on the left chest, and the word STAFF on the back. They discovered Luc was one of four bartenders at the main bar. He greeted them with a warm smile and a round on the house.

"Time to make the rounds!" Seth declared and set off with Garrett, Emmett and Nasir in tow. Edward, Leah, Justin and Melinda stood with their drinks and just watched people for a moment. Justin noted that the way they were dressed did not at all stick out in this crowd.

"I don't feel quite so bad now, Mel," Justin commented.

"I told you, Dear," Melinda sipped her seven and seven through a straw.

"Just don't get too far away from me," Justin bid.

"Now why would you say that? You've never been uncomfortable around gay people," Melinda asked.

"Yeah, but I know our gays. I can trust our gays. Thanks to my very gay outfit, guys are lookin' at me," Justin stated.

"Feeling a little objectified?" Melinda tilted her head as she regarded him. She admired the way his chest and happy trail looked in the snug, completely sheer tank. And she especially liked the way she, and every man here, could see the outline of his cock and balls in his too tight jeans. "You know, Justin. I like that people are admiring my man. You are sexy in that outfit and you're all mine. Let them look."

"Thanks, Honey," Justin was touched.

"I'm looking forward to, very slowly, taking those jeans off you later," Melinda smiled at him seductively.

"Careful, Mel. You'll give me a hard on with talk like that. In these pants the gays'll jump me for sure," Justin took a swig of his beer. Melinda laughed right out loud.

"What a pretty laugh," a woman with magenta hair stopped next to Melinda. She wore a very tight tank top with clearly nothing beneath it. One eyebrow was pierced and an elaborate tattoo covered her bare left shoulder. "What's got you so tickled, sweet thing?"

"Oh, we were just talking about all the boys looking at him," Melinda gestured toward her husband.

"Yeah, he's a pretty boy," the tattooed woman made an easy, although wrong, assumption about Justin, and turned her back on him. "That's a really nice shirt. It would be really hot without that bra."

"Maybe a little too hot," Melinda squinted.

"I never wear one. Hate the damn things. I'm Colleen. What's your name?" she stepped up much too close to Melinda.

"Melinda," she was polite.

"Melinda," Colleen smiled. "Pretty name for a pretty lady. Can I get you a drink, Melinda?" she asked sweetly.

"Well, I have a drink actually," Melinda held up her cocktail.

"Yeah, I see that. Maybe I could get you your next drink and we could get better aquainted before, during, and especially after," Colleen made her intentions clear as she ran a hand up Melinda's mesh encased arm.

"I don't think my girlfriend would like that," Melinda thought on her feet. "Leah," she called. Leah stood only a few feet away with Edward and turned when Melinda called. She read the situation immediately. Colleen watched the smoking hot woman in only the semi sheer body stocking walk over and slip her arm around Melinda's waist.

"Yeah, Baby? Who's this?" Leah took a swig of her beer.

"Oh, sorry. My bad," Colleen held up her hands. She took a couple of steps backward and then walked away.

"Thank you," Melinda said to Leah.

"No problem," Leah gave her a pat on the back and stepped back to Edward. Justin stood with a smile on his face.

"You were a lot of help," Melinda complained.

"I am so glad you got to experience that, Mel," Justin nodded.

"Being hit on by another woman?" Melinda attempted to clarify.

"Now you know what I go through every time. Okay, I know Seth and Emmett and everybody aren't really hitting on me, but they sure like to play like they are," Justin took another swig of his beer. "I was right here. If that girl started to really touch you I would have put a stop to it. Nobody molests my wife but me."

"Well, let's stay close to each other. The only mouth I want between my legs is this one," Melinda put a hand lovingly to her husband's face. "And the only lips that will be wrapped around this a little later tonight," she dropped her hand to rub it on the outline of his very visible penis, "are mine."

"Oh, shit," Justin was wide eyed. His wife's words, and leer, and how sexy she looked, combined with her massage of his growing cock, had him hard down his now even tighter pantleg in no time.

"Mmm," Melinda liked to feel her husband expand in her hand. She gripped his big straining bulge through the fabric.

"Jesus does that feel good, Mel," Justin took her in his arms and pulled her to him. "You know you are going to have to stand right in front of me the rest of the night now."

"Maybe I'll take you back to the coat check room and suck that tension out of you," Melinda suggested.

"Oh my God," Justin flexed his hips against her. Seth, his beyond sexy almost pirate, and two shirtless hunks returned then. Seth stopped first by his sister and Edward.

"Are you two shopping?" Seth asked. He looked past them at Justin and Melinda and slowly tilted his head. The way Justin held his wife and the frightened look on his face, coupled with the satisfied look on her face, told him exactly what was going on. "Justin has a hard on!"

"Seth, shut up!" Justin very much did not want that information broadcast.

"Let me see!" Seth bounced over to them. Melinda was very proud of her man, and what she could do to him, and stepped aside.

"Mel!" Justin was mortified and reached for his wife to pull her back. Before he could, Seth's hand curled around his bulge and the smaller man's fingers explored his length. Seth pulled his hand from between them and looked to his lover.

"He's almost as big as you, Honey!" Seth was bright eyed.

"Oh my God," Justin held his giggling wife firmly up against him. Garrett took his little lover's face in his hands.

"I don't want to know that, Sweetness," Garrett shook his head just slightly as he looked into his partner's dark eyes. "You are very cute, and I know it's all in fun, but can you please not grope my brother's erection?"

"I'm sorry, Honey. Did I go too far?" Seth made a remorseful face and tilted his head.

"Let's we just leave my brother's dick to his wife," Garrett said simply.

"Yes, please," Justin added. Seth just giggled. Garrett pulled Seth to him in a warm hug. He loved his little partner with all his heart and all was instantly forgiven and forgotten. Seth leaned up to give his partner a loving kiss on his lips. Then he stepped out of Garrett's embrace.

"Do you need another drink, Gar?" Seth did not wait for an answer. "Who needs another drink?" he called as he headed toward Luc. Seth obtained another round from their bartender friend and this time insisted on paying. Emmett picked up the bottles and glass and passed them out.

"So, Luc, did you have fun last night?" Seth took advantage of the momentary lull at Luc's end of the bar.

"Ah, oui. Very much. Your sister and Edward, they are incroyable," Luc smiled broadly at the memory.

"That's what I hear," Seth repeated his line from this morning.

"Luc would very much like to do it again," he stated.

"Would he?" Seth went along with the third person reference. He did not want to tell the kind foreigner that Edward would not be up for it in his present state of mind. Two shirtless twenty year old guys came around the bar, hand in hand, and walked up next to Seth. They were not muscular, but well defined, and on the thin side, though not so thin as Seth. Their hair, one dark and the other blonde, was moussed solid. They both had a sheen of sweat on their chests from the dance floor.

"Could we get two bottled waters?" the taller one ordered.

"You guys having fun?" Seth was his friendly self.

"Yeah," the shorter blonde guy answered.

"Wow, you're cute!" the dark haired man ran his hand across Seth's shoulder and down his arm.

"Thanks, so are you!" Seth smiled sweetly. The taller man paid Luc for the water bottles, which they both cracked open and downed nearly half of the contents. Seth could tell from the look in their eyes and their desperate need for water, that these two were tweaking, and almost certainly on E.

"I'm Chase. This is my boy Jonah," the dark haired man introduced.

"Hi, guys. I'm Seth," he remained friendly.

"Are you an Indian, Seth?" Jonah asked. He reached out and ran his fingers through Seth's raven hair.

"Native American. I'm Lakota Sioux," Seth informed. "Indians are from India."

"Oh, sorry," Jonah giggled.

"You're really beautiful," Chase ran his hand over Seth's shoulder again.

"I've never met a gay Native American before," Jonah commented. "This outfit is really sexy on you."

"Thanks, Jonah," Seth nodded.

"Know what would be even more sexy?" Chase was struck by what he thought was a brilliant idea.

"Oh, if he unbuttoned the vest!" Jonah was on the same wavelength.

"I suppose I could do that," Seth admitted.

"Let me!" Chase reached to Seth's vest and began to unbutton it. Jonah ran his fingers along the already bare strip of dark skin and hair visible between the vest and jeans.

"I think I'd rather keep it on," Seth stated.

"No! You're so hot, Seth!" Chase exclaimed as he opened Seth's vest.

"Oh, yeah," Jonah agreed as they both ran their hands over the dark skin of Seth's exposed, defined chest.

"Okay, boys," Seth was pushed beyond his comfort zone by these brazen young men. Garrett stood talking with Justin and Melinda and watched his lover with mounting emotion. His partner was beautiful and he was accostomed to other men taking note of it. Sometimes, these other men took liberties with his lover that he did not like, but Garrett trusted Seth, and never said anything. These two pushed him just too far.

"Excuse me," Garrett cut off his brother in mid sentence and strode toward the bar.

"Let's take him somewhere and suck him off!" Chase spoke like no one in the history of the world ever had that idea before.

"Yeah, let's suck him off!" Jonah thought Chase was beyond brilliant.

"I don't think so, and take your hands off him right now!" Garrett spoke in a commanding voice. Chase and Jonah looked at Garrett like he had two heads, and did not take their hands from Seth's chest.

"Who the fuck are you?" Chase was defiant.

"Yeah, he's ours right now," Jonah pulled Seth closer.

"Oh, no I'm not," Seth put a hand on Jonah's chest to stop him. Chase opened his mouth to give Garrett more lip, when two much bigger men stepped into flanking positions behind the man who interrupted them with their new toy. The hairy chested, dark featured one, with the most of a black goatee, wore a most intimidating scowl. The even bigger, also bare chested one on the other side, was every bit as scary.

"Is there a problem here?" Emmett asked in a tone that made it abundantly clear he would solve it in short order if there was.

"No," Chase spoke in a voice not nearly as defiant. Garrett could not help but notice that both these young men, while intimidated, still had their hands on Seth.

"You will take your hands off my partner, or lose them," Garrett balled his hands into fists and leaned forward threateningly as she spoke. That finally did it. Chase and Jonah both brought their hands to themselves.

"Walk away, while you can," Emmett commanded over Garrett's shoulder. Chase and Jonah looked to each other with wide eyes. Chase grabbed Jonah by the hand and together they fled. Seth looked up at his lover with open eyes and open mouth. He had never seen his calm and collected partner like this. Garrett looked down on Seth and his eyes softened as the rest of his body relaxed.

"I didn't mean to make a scene," Garrett put a hand to Seth's face as he spoke in his normal, calm voice. "I can't stand when other men paw at you. You're mine."

Seth did not speak. He grabbed Garrett's flimsy pirate shirt and ripped it the rest of the way open. He ran his hands up Garrett's chest and gripped his pecs. "I don't know if I have ever been as hot for you as I am right now," Seth confessed.

"I love you, Seth," Garrett said simply. Seth grabbed his lover's head and pulled him down. They opened their mouths to each other. Emmett and Nasir yet stood in their flanking positions behind Garrett and looked to each other with a smile. Nasir reached to take Emmett's hand. They watched Garrett wrap his arms around his little lover and pull him to his chest as they shared a deep kiss. Seth at last broke the kiss and looked to Garrett with smouldering eyes.

"I need you and right now," Seth declared. He stepped away from Garrett and pulled him along by the hand. "Enjoy the party," he called over his shoulder to the others. Garrett looked back and gave a smile and a shrug as he was led away.

* * *

Leah and Melinda took the kitchen the following morning, but this time, they dressed deliberately sexy. Melinda wore a powder blue baby doll night gown with but the tiniest matching thong and Leah wore a red satin and lace cami and tap pants set. Justin was very happy today that he was the token straight man. Were all the other men in their company not gay, he would never have let his wife set foot out of their room like this. All this female beauty was just for him and he was most appreciative. He was not able to wipe the smile from his face.

The girls made two breakfast casseroles with fried potatoes, green onions, mushrooms and beaten eggs. The first had sausage and bacon, the second blue crab. A goodly amount of cheese was melted over the top as they cooked in the oven. Melinda made a point of bending over deeply, directly in Justin's view, to pull them from the oven. Justin wore only sleep pants in which he was finding it difficult to hide his manhood. He made coffee and just generally assisted the girls as they cooked, while he very much admired the scenery. Emmett and Nasir appeared first, hand in hand, in matching sleep pants.

"Wow, something sure smells good," Emmett stated.

"Yeah it does," Justin agreed. "Belly up to the bar, boys. I'll pour you some coffee."

"Thanks, Justin," Emmett smiled as he and Nasir climbed into barstools.

"Don't you girls look sexy," Emmett commented.

"Oh, yes. Yes they do," Justin endorsed. This earned him a pointed look from his wife. He was just a little too apreciative of them both, but Melinda let it go. It had been her idea for her and Leah to dress sexy this morning, with her husband in mind.

"I smell seafood something," Seth mumbled as he padded up to the breakfast bar in his short silk robe. Garrett was right behind him in his sleep pants.

"It's crab," Justin answered as he poured three more mugs and set about to brew another pot.

"Oh. It smells good," Seth endorsed.

"We made two caseroles. One with sausage and bacon and the other with blue crab," Melinda informed.

"You have all been very indulgent of me, and for that I am very grateful," Nasir was sincere.

"Hell, I'm glad of it, Nasir," Seth enthused. "I love blue crab. I'll be eating with Nasir, thank you," he set his mug of coffee on the counter at the empty chair on the other side of the tall Arab.

"Come, Emira," Nasir reached for Seth just as the smaller man started to climb up onto the barstool. He lifted Seth up and sat him on the tall chair. Seth just gave him a flat stare.

"If it weren't so early, I'd let you have it," Seth took a sip of his coffee. Edward appeared then in only his Joe Boxer yellow smiley face Mr. Licky boxers. He ran his fingers through his bronze mop.

"Hey, Eddie," Emmett greeted.

"Morning," Edward yawned.

"No special guest this morning?" Seth teased.

"No, Seth. No special guest," Edward shook his head. "I need to save up my strength anyway. The boys are staying with me next week and those guys wear me out! They're such bed hogs too, and of course, they insist that we all sleep together. There's almost no room for poor Remmy."

"Who's Remmy? Are there four guys in your bed at one time?!" Melinda could not believe it.

"Oh, no. Not at all. Remmy is my cat. There's only three guys," Edward smiled.

"Oh, well, in that case," Justin made light.

"I get them all week. It'll be fun, for sure. They always are. But I'm gonna be so exhausted," Edward shook his head.

"I would like you all to take note," Leah set plates before Emmett and Garrett while Melinda served Nasir and Seth, "that Edward is wearing boxers. I have seen him get dressed and undressed for days now, and I have never seen him once actually wear underwear when he has clothes on."

"Yeah, these are my special breakfast boxers. A present from the boys, actually," Edward ran his thumbs inside the waistband. "They like them too."

"Breakfast boxers," Justin repeated as he chuckled.

"It's kinda funny, now I think about it," Seth started as he took a bite. "Oh my God, this is delicious!"

"What's funny?" Edward brought him back on track.

"That you two can go out all raggedy ann and andy, and bring home a guy that looks like Luc, but when you go out looking like you did last night, you came home alone," Seth finished his thought.

"The only people I could have brought home last night were the girls who were hitting on Melinda," Leah complained.

"And I'm so glad you didn't," Melinda quickly added.

"Not that Luc wasn't a whole lot of fun, because he was, but I was so not in the mood for that last night," Edward sipped his coffee.

"Luc was a lot of fun, wasn't he," Leah agreed. "I could do that again. Are you sure, Edward?"

"Very sure," Edward was firm.

"You said Luc was fun. Wasn't I fun?" Leah prodded. This raised Seth's eyebrows.

"You two didn't actually play with each other, though. Right?" Emmett gave voice to the question they all had.

"Well," Leah tilted her head.

"Well, what?" Seth pressed.

"Your sister gives good condom," Edward quipped.

"You did not put a condom on him!" Seth was aghast.

"I put a condom on them both," Leah bragged.

"Cougar," Seth called names.

"Bitch," Leah returned.

"What's a condom?" Nasir played.

"I know, my friend," Garrett readily agreed with a chuckle. He was very glad that he and his lover did not need them.

"Hey, can we go snowboarding today?" Emmett asked.

"Whatever my habibi wants," Nasir leaned to kiss him gently on his lips.

"Snowboarding," Seth shook his head. "Will you still love me, Gar, when my neck is broken and I'm paralyzed for the rest of my life?"

"He'll just jack off on your face," Emmett teased.

"You two keep it up. You're both gonna be on my list today," Seth pointed at Emmett and Nasir.

"Will it be part of my best manly duties to carry you down the aisle to Garrett?," Emmett continued.

"If you keep working my last gay nerve, I'll go find another best man!" Seth was firm.

"Okay, Sweetie, okay," Emmett held up his hands in surrender.

"Is everyone having fun? On this trip, I mean. Playing in the snow?" Nasir asked.

"Oh, Nasi, I love it. I'm having the best time," Emmett took his lover's hand.

"Me too," Seth agreed. "Even if I did get launched off a snowmobile into a ten foot deep snow drift."

Emmett's laugh boomed. "That was so funny!"

"Would we like to do this again?" Nasir asked further.

"Oh, hell yeah! Let's make this a tradition. And you guys all have to come with us," Emmett pointed.

"Absolutely," Justin put his arm around his wife. "We're having a great time, aren't we, Honey."

"This trip has been great fun," Melinda agreed.

"And, Seth, next year you can dress me up in whatever gay, gay outfit you want," Justin added.

"Don't think I will forget you said that," Seth stated.

"Who's ready for snow time?" Emmett asked.

"I'll clean up if everyone wants to start getting ready," Justin offered.

"Thank you, Justin," Melinda patted her husband on his bare shoulder and headed for their room.

"Yeah, this is gonna be fun!" Emmett was enthused as he hopped off his barstool.

"Let's have some more coffee, Habibi," Nasir reached for Emmett to pull him back. Emmett stopped with Nasir's hand on his arm, but did not come back.

"I don't want to have more coffee. I wanna go play in the snow," Emmett spoke simply.

"Then just come here and let me hold you for a minute," Nasir swiveled his barstool and Emmett willingly stepped between his legs. Nasir wrapped his arms around Emmett's torso even as Emmett wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "There. This is nice," Nasir nuzzled into his lover's throat.

"I always have time to hold my baby," Emmett smiled. Seth narrowed his eyes. Something was off. He looked at Garrett and saw him subtly glance at the microwave to read the time.

"He's stalling, and you know why," Seth concluded out loud with an accusing finger. Garrett momentarily wore a deer in the headlights expression, before he regained his composure. His little lover was entirely too observant.

"Just checking the time, Sweetness," Garrett took Seth's hand.

"Checking it for what? What possible difference could it make what time it is?" Seth enquired. Nasir looked out from under Emmett's chin and shared a look with Garrett.

"What's going on, Nasi?" Emmett asked in a kind voice.

"Let me guess, the Royal Canadian Mounted Police are coming to take us away for crimes against Canada," Seth said the first preposterous thing that came to mind.

"There is no prank, Sweetness," Garrett assured. At just that moment, the heavy knocker on the front door sounded.

"Now, who could that be?" Nasir said in an exaggerated manner. Emmett stepped away from him and Nasir slid off his stool.

"We should probably just wait here," Garrett said calmly as Nasir strode toward the front door. Emmett and Seth looked at Garrett, then at each other. Seth jumped off his chair and they started after Nasir.

"Or we could all go to the door," Garrett slid off his stool as well. Justin, Leah and Edward all looked at each other with equally puzzled faces and followed as well. Emmett and Seth rounded the corner in time to see Nasir slip on his hooded pea coat. In only that, and his sleep pants, he opened the front door and closed it behind him.

"What the hell is he doing?" Seth demanded. He did not expect an answer, as he knew Emmett could not know. Emmett and Seth folded their arms across their chests in unison and watched the door. Garrett stepped up behind Seth and put his hands on Seth's black silk clad shoulders.

"Somebody, better start talking," Seth commanded. Garrett had no chance to respond as the front door opened again and a very cold looking Arab flew back inside. There were two men and a very large object behind him.

"Right in through here," Nasir spoke with chattering teeth as he held himself. Emmett's generous heart immediately softened.

"You can't go out there like that, Nasi," Emmett spoke softly as he reached for his lover. He put his arms around Nasir inside the coat and pulled him to his big bare chest. The delivery men looked none too comfortable with half naked homosexuals standing around them.

"Through here, please," Garrett took charge. The men wheeled in the large sheet covered object and followed Garrett into the spacious living room. Seth tilted his head as he looked at the inch of visible wood at the bottom of the big mysterious object.

"Right here against this wall, I think," Garrett directed. The men positioned the object, tilted it to remove their furniture dolly, and withdrew with dispatch.

"Would you like to do the honors, Sweetness?" Garrett gestured with a smile. Seth walked over and pulled the sheet away.

"Oh my God! I thought so!" Seth recognized it at once.

"Seth!" Leah exclaimed. "It's just like the pie safe mom and dad used to have! Except this one's nicer," she stepped up to admire it.

"Do you like it where it is?" Garrett asked.

"It's fine where it is," Seth then looked at Garrett with a puzzled face. "Where is it going to go? It doesn't work with our decor at all."

"Open it, Habibi," Nasir spoke quietly into Emmett's ear.

"What's inside?" Seth heard that. "Did you fill it full of pies?"

"Something we hope you will like better than pies," Nasir smiled. Emmett let go of Nasir and walked over to the pie safe. With Seth at his side, he opened the tin panelled doors. Within was a simple, white, business size envelope.

"What is it?" Seth demanded even as Emmett reached for it.

"It's an envelope, Seth," Emmett picked it up. Seth elbowed him in the ribs.

"Open it!" Seth commanded. Emmett extracted a legal size piece of paper that had been folded three times to fit in the envelope.

"What is it?" Seth demanded. He stretched up to try to read it even as Emmett did.

"It's a Warranty Deed, with all four of our names on it, for this condo," Emmett looked to Seth. They then both looked to their partners, who stood beaming at them.

"Holy crap!" Leah exclaimed.

"Is that what you've been doing?" Justin asked his brother. Emmett and Seth moved as one. They closed the distance to where their partners stood in less than a second, even before the deed landed on the floor. Emmett grabbed Nasir in a crushing embrace, while Seth leapt onto Garrett.

"Uh!" Nasir's lungs emptied as his big, strong lover crushed the air out of him.

"Oh!" Garrett staggered back a step as Seth landed on him. He laughed as his little partner covered his face in kisses. Garrett supported Seth with his hands on the dark, bare butt. The dark, bare butt that, thanks to his short robe, was now visible to everyone.

"Alright! Free ski trips for life, guys!" Leah gave Justin a high five.

"You're a good guy, Gar," Justin patted his brother on his bare shoulder. Emmett released his crushed partner and took his face in his hands.

"I can not believe you guys did this," Emmett looked into Nasir's soft brown eyes.

"We saw how happy you and Seth are here. So are we," Nasir gave a shrug.

"You guys are way too good to us," Emmett stated.

"You boys are way too good to us," Garrett countered.

"You are so gonna get blown in the shower right now," Emmett gave his partner a gentle, loving kiss on his lips.

"You are too!" Seth jumped down off of Garrett. He took in the rustic chic living room. "Oh, I guess my pie safe does go with our decor after all!" he was struck by sudden realization and whirled around on his sister. "Ha! You owe me a lamp!"

"Okay, little brother, I'll replace your lamp," Leah agreed.

"And you," Seth turned on Emmett. "The next time I tell you something is up, you believe it."

"You're right, Sweetie," Emmett admitted. He looked back to Nasir. "Can we go play in the snow now?" he smiled as his thumb caressed his lover's cheek.

"Yes, Habibi. Now we can," Nasir leaned in for another kiss.

"First, into the shower with you," Emmett turned his partner and around and held his shoulders as he marched him toward their bedroom.

"You too," Seth took Garrett by the hand.

"Can I get blown in the shower too, Mel?" Justin put his arm around his wife. She turned to him with a grin and stuck her hand down the front of his sleep pants to fondle him.

"I seem to remember having this in my mouth last night," Melinda felt her man grow in her hand.

"Yeah, but I want to come that way," Justin clarified.

"Hmm. We'll see," Melinda extracted her hand from her husband's pants and headed for their room.

"Oh, you tease!" Justin followed her.

"How about you?" Leah looked to Edward. "You want a blow job in the shower?"

"I do not," Edward shook his head. Leah gave an indifferent shrug and headed for their room. Edward was left alone in the living room. He walked over to the windows with their incredible view of the mountains. He felt like going outside again, but wearing only boxers, decided against it. After a long moment of staring out through the glass, Edward turned from the view and sat down on one of the sofas with his leg beneath him. He regarded Seth's pie safe. A fine antique that had only been the packaging for the real gift, that was Emmett and Seth's multi million dollar condo. Edward smiled to himself as he thought what generous and good men these two had found. And no one he knew deserved it more. He looked around the living room and gave a sigh. Edward did not understand why he felt Jasper's absence so acutely in this place. They had never been here together. They had never even discussed going on a trip like this together. Edward loved it here in nature, in the mountains, and knew Jasper would too. It was quite clear now that there would be other ski trips. Edward allowed himself to dream, just for a moment, that next year, Jasper might be here by his side.

When they were all showered, and some of them blown, they headed out into the snow. Their snowboards were waiting at the ski valet, and they took the main lift out of the village core, up the mountain. The group stayed together this time. Emmett was the most experienced and tried to coach, but everyone fell many times. There were no injuries and they all had fun. Gorrono Ranch was the place for lunch for light nibbles again, due to it's very convenient location half way down the mountain toward the village. They sat to plates of nachos and deep fried mozzarella sticks at an outdoor table. Seth wore a white knit skull cap which contrast beautifully against his dark skin and black hair. He reclined against Garrett on the long picnic table bench. Garrett happily held his lover with one arm draped over his snow suited chest.

"No phone calls you need to walk away to take?" Seth gestured toward Nasir with a mozzarella stick. "No mysterious texts?"

"No, Sethy," Nasir smiled.

"Our nefarious plot is concluded, Sweetness," Garrett added.

"Hey, where are you guys going to go on your honeymoon?" Emmett asked.

"I was thinking Hawaii," Seth answered. "What do you think, Gar?"

"Whatever would make you happy, would make me happy," Garrett gave Seth a kiss on his temple.

"And I was thinking January. I want a summer wedding and a winter honeymoon. How does that sound?" Seth twisted his head around to look up at his lover.

"It sounds perfect, Sweetness," Garrett kissed him again.

"And I want you guys to come with us," Seth looked to Emmett and Nasir.

"It'll be just like at Nasi's house," Emmett teased. "Harder, deeper, do me!" he spoke in a squeaky voice.

"You're on thin ice," Seth pointed at his best friend.

"We have a fantastic vacation home now. Why not come here?" Emmett asked.

"Because I want sun and warm weather for my honeymoon. Maybe someplace with a private pool, so we don't get tan lines," Seth informed.

"You were born without a tan line," Emmett smiled.

"And I would like to keep it that way," Seth responded.

"I know just the place, Sethy," Nasir stated. "It's on the big island and they have private bungalows with their own pools right at the ocean's edge."

"That sounds perfect. That's exactly what I want," Seth agreed.

"Let's get back to the wedding. What are we all wearing?" Emmett asked.

"I've thought about that a little. I want you and Justin in matching suits. Gray or maybe dark blue," Seth thought out loud.

"You're gonna put us in suits, like, real suits?" Justin asked.

"Is there something else you would rather wear?" Seth countered.

"Well, after the way you dressed me last night, I thought Emmett and I would end up in a jock or some shit," Justin teased.

"Considering how you two would look in just a jock, that is tempting," Seth tapped his chin like he was actually thinking about it, "but no. Our ceremony will be tasteful and elegant."

"Till I give my toast," Justin gave a grin.

"Who says you're giving the toast?" Emmett asked.

"I'm the best man," Justin stated.

"I'm the best man," Emmett tapped himself on his chest.

"I'm going to be the only straight guy there. I am so the best man," Justin reasoned. "You're the Maid of Honor."

"Don't call Emmy my Maid of Honor!" Seth commanded in an angry tone. Then a grin broke out on his face. "He's not single. He's my Matron."

"Ha!" Emmett gave his booming laugh. "I'm a Matron!"

"You are both our best, men, and we would like you both to give a toast," Garrett settled the matter.

"What will you be wearing, Sweetie?" Emmett looked to the smaller groom.

"Garrett is having a tux, with tail coat and all, custom made for me of white leather. You have to go with me, Emmy, 'cause Garrett won't allow himself to see me in it," Seth announced.

"Did you say white?" Emmett asked with a smirk.

"Watch it," Seth warned.

"Scarlet might be a better choice," Edward chimed in.

"You are not so far away from me that I cannot hit you in the face with this mozzarella stick," Seth held one up.

"I hate to break it to you, Garrett, but your blushing bride is no virgin," Emmett continued.

"My blushing, groom, is perfect just the way he is," Garrett was supportive.

"Thank you, Honey," Seth twisted his face around to receive a soft kiss on his lips. Then he gave a chuckle. "Besides, I think Garrett might have had some clue, when he came in my ass last night, of how much of a virgin I am."

"Don't hold back, Seth," Justin teased. "Too bad you can't get your little Injun to come out of his shell just a bit there, Garrett."

"That's our Seth, the introvert," Edward joined in.

"Any more lip and I'm gonna make a war dance on all you pale faces," Seth teased back.

"I'm glad I'm not a pale face," Nasir said innocently. This made everyone laugh.

"What are you gonna wear, Garrett?" Emmett asked.

"Whatever my Seth wants," Garrett answered.

"You know what, Honey? I want you to wear whatever you want. I'm going to wear something that reflects my personality. You should too," Seth reasoned. He twisted his head back to look up into his lover's eyes. "I think you're perfect just the way you are too."

Garrett parted his lips as he slowly lowered his face to his partner's. Seth closed his eyes as they opened their mouths to each other.

"Let's get back on the slopes before the gay sex show starts again," Justin suggested.

"Yes, please," Edward agreed. Emmett and Nasir just giggled as the group rose and headed for their boards.

* * *

Nasir walked around the pile of luggage to answer the front door. Two bellmen stood outside in the blindingly bright, clear morning before their golf cart.

"Ah. Right here. Thank you," Nasir handed each of them a twenty and stepped aside. The two young men made quick work of transferring the pile to the back of their cart.

"Is the van ready?" Nasir asked.

"Yes, sir. It's right at the end of the walkway. We're going to go load it now," one of the friendly bellmen answered.

"We'll be right there," Nasir shut the door behind them. He walked back into the living room where the group was all dressed and waiting.

"Everything ready, Babe?" Emmett put his arms around his lover.

"The van is waiting for us," Nasir informed. The group began a general movement toward the front door. They slipped on their coats. Justin carried his wife's purse for her. Emmett reached to take Nasir's hand as they walked out the door into the cold, clear morning. Seth and Garrett did the same without even thinking about it, and Justin and Melinda did likewise behind them. Edward and Leah paused to look at each other. They both noticed that the three couples held hands as they walked out the front door. Edward smiled and put his arm around Leah's shoulders.

"Thanks, Edward. You made this trip fun for me," Leah commented.

"I had fun too, Leah," Edward admitted as they walked out the door to head home.


	19. Chapter 19

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Angel sister, I so, so can NOT wait until the E&O Summit Meeting to take place here on my little island. I could only wish that I had you for longer. Huge cyber hugs and kisses until I can do so in person.

Anyone who has not read **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading **Errors & Omissions** should go do so right now. Links to both stories are in my profile. There is a very special new chapter of **Errors & Omissions** that I believe will post tomorrow. Run, don't walk. And everyone send my sister warm wishes, as she has been a little under the weather this last week.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them. **

* * *

**Chapter 19: Alone in a Strange Land **

Present Day

The cabin of the Boeing 777 was filled with light when Emmett woke. It was another very short night enroute from London to Dubai. He sat up and rubbed his face. Emmett looked toward his partner and found him just stirring as well. Like Emmett, Nasir wore a white tee shirt and the provided sleep pants.

"Morning, Habibi," Nasir smiled.

"Morning, Nasi," Emmett swung his legs over the side of his bed and ran his fingers through his hair. Nasir swung his legs over the side of his bed as Emmett stood up in the aisle. He watched Emmett give a big stretch which pulled his tee shirt above the waistband of his pajama bottoms. Nasir smiled and wrapped his arms around Emmett's waist. Emmett was caught off guard and stumbled a little as he was pulled to his lover. Nasir pressed the side of his face into Emmett's abdomen.

"I so much dislike not being able to sleep beside you," Nasir confessed.

"I know, Baby. I hate it too," Emmett put his big hands on Nasir's head and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Morning, boys," Samira stood in the aisle from her bed. She wore the top and bottom of the provided pajamas.

"Morning, Samira," Emmett smiled. "Today's the big day, I guess," he spoke with trepidation.

"Yes, it is. And we will make it a good day," she confirmed. "If I can see Dimah today, that is. I hope so," Samira added. She picked up her bag and headed for the bathroom to freshen up and change. The Chief Cabin Steward came down the aisle at that moment. He did not in any way react to the sight of Emmett standing partly in Nasir's suite, being held by the seated man.

"Morning, gentlemen. Will you be taking breakfast now?" he asked with a smile.

"The full English breakfast for me and the omelet from the Arabic menu for my partner," Emmett answered for them both.

"I love when you do that," Nasir spoke against his lover's abdomen. Emmett took his turn after Samira was finished in the forward lavatory. He put on snug jeans and a white polo shirt. This time of year it would be blisteringly hot here. Nasir changed last into his white dishdasha, sirwal and ghutra. They took their seats as breakfast was served and felt the aircraft gently lose altitude as they began their initial approach to Dubai.

After breakfast was cleared away and the big jet began it's final descent, Samira produced a large scarf which she used to cover her head. Very few women her age wore an abaya or hijab in the Emirates. The 777 drifted in over Maritime City and finally into the airport, only a few miles inland. Emmett carried his big backpack and Nasir his Louis Vuitton briefcase. Nasir thought nothing of taking Emmett's hand as they walked down the jetbridge and into the airport. Nasir and his sister both carried an Emirati passport and had to leave Emmett at passport control. When Emmett at last emerged alone, Nasir and Samira were already waiting with the luggage cart. Emmett handed his passport and ticket to Nasir, who placed it with his own in his briefcase. Emmett then took charge of the luggage cart and followed as Nasir led the way out to Customs. The official waved them through and they made their way out of the terminal. The oppressive heat embraced them as they stepped outside. And it was only nine thirty in the morning.

Waiting at the curb a short way down was a smiling Pankaj, in his crisp white shirt and black pants, next to the white Mercedes Benz 600 Pullman limousine. He opened the rear door of the long car and put his hands together to make a greeting in Arabic, first to Nasir, then Emmett, and then Samira. Nasir spoke for them as Samira climbed into the rear facing seat in the back of the car. Nasir waited for Emmett and then joined him on the forward facing rear seat. Pankaj made quick work of placing their luggage in the trunk and dashed to take the wheel. In short order they were rolling out of Dubai International Airport.

Nasir took Emmett's hand as they flew down Sheikh Zayed Road south into Sharjah. They rode in companionable silence for a short while. The partition to the front seat was down, and a sudden change in the atmosphere within the vintage limousine took place when Pankaj casually made a smiling comment over his shoulder as he drove. Nasir clutched Emmett's hand tightly as he barked a barage of Arabic at the driver. Samira, of course, understood every word and looked equally distressed.

"Nasi, what is it?" Emmett alone had no idea what was happening. Nasir looked to Emmett with wide eyes.

"Everyone is at the house!" Nasir was clearly panicked by this unexpected development. He looked forward and rapid fired more Arabic at Pankaj.

"Who is at the house? Your family?" Emmett attempted to clarify.

"I cannot take you there," Nasir stated.

"No," Samira agreed. Emmett understood the last command that Nasir barked at the driver as the car turned around.

"Kasim said they were all going to California!" Nasir lamented.

"I didn't think father would allow that so soon. Rania is not part of the family yet," Samira reasoned.

"They were all supposed to be going!" Nasir continued.

"Where are we going?" Emmett asked.

"You must stay in a hotel," Nasir stated. "Pankaj, Madinat Jumeirah," Nasir commanded. He leaned his elbow on the side of the car and rubbed his forehead. He was clearly stressed.

"It's okay, Nasi. I can stay in a hotel," Emmett squeezed his lover's hand. The last thing he wanted to do was add to his partner's stress. They traveled back past the airport and through the city of Dubai. On the far side of the city was the Jumeira resort area. In the shadow of the Burj al Arab, on the north side, was the Jumeriah Beach Hotel. On the south side was the Madinat Jumeirah. The Madinat was actually a group of four luxury boutique hotels.

"Dar al Masyaf," Nasir stated as Pankaj turned into the palm lined drive. They rolled to a stop before the twelve steps ascending into the Dar al Masyaf Hotel. A doorman in traditional old world costume rushed to the get the rear door and Nasir got out.

"I guess I'll see you later, Samira," Emmett smiled at her.

"Be strong, Emmett," Samira smiled back. Emmett followed Nasir out into the mounting heat, and Nasir gestured for the doorman to close the door.

"I should go check in," Emmett spoke.

"I will check you in," Nasir headed up the stairs. A bellman took the suitcase that Pankaj retrieved from the trunk. Emmett and the bellman followed Nasir inside.

It was a short walk to the Gulf Summer House, where the Ocean Suite was located. It was on the second floor of the two story building that was built around a central open air courtyard with tranquil fountains. They took the outside stairway up to the second floor. The bellman let them into their suite and took the suitcase into the bedroom.

"Cocktails and canapes are served every evening in the majlis downstairs," the young man began his litany.

"Yes, yes, go," Nasir thrust a wad of dirhams into his hand and shooed him out. Emmett looked around the spacious suite. The furnishings were done in an old world Arabian style. Both the sitting room and bedroom had a big balcony that looked directly onto the Persian Gulf. Emmett turned in the double doorway between the sitting room and bedroom and looked back at Nasir. The look on Nasir's face spoke volumes. The man he loved was clearly torn and did not know what to do. The strong, confident man was lost and afraid. It broke Emmett's heart.

"It'll be okay, Nasi," Emmett reached to him.

"I am so sorry, Emmett. I do not want to leave you here like this," Nasir took Emmett's hands in his. "I do not like it. I want you with me always."

"I know, Baby. I want that too. Go do what you have to do. I'll be right here," Emmett soothed. "Call me on my cell if you need me, okay?"

"Yes, you too. I will have my cell always on me. I am so sorry, Habibi. I love you so much," Nasir was close to tears and sounded it.

"I love you too, Nasi," Emmett gathered his partner into his arms and held him tightly, "with all my heart, Baby, with all my heart."

Nasir pulled back enough to kiss Emmett. He put one hand on the back of Emmett's head as their lips met. It was a kiss entirely devoid of passion, but overflowing with love. Nasir at last moved his face back to look into Emmett's crystal blue eyes.

"I don't want to go," Nasir confessed.

"Samira's waiting, Nasi. Go ahead, Babe," Emmett rubbed his lover's arm.

"I will try to come back," Nasir pulled away from Emmett and took a step toward the door. "I don't know what will happen. I will try to come back."

"You know I want that, Nasi. I'll be right here. I'll always be right here," Emmett assured. Nasir took a ragged breath as he fought his tears and left the suite.

Nasir walked quickly down the covered terrace and down the one flight of stairs to the garden path that led back to the lobby building. His limousine was waiting in the drive right where he left it. The doorman opened the rear door for him and he seated himself inside. Nasir wiped at the tear that escaped his eye as the car began to roll away.

"Is Emmett alright?" Samira asked with clear concern.

"How could he be? I am not," Nasir countered. He touched the control to raise the partition. "He is being very brave for me, but I know this is hurting him. How can I just drive away and leave him there?!" he raised his voice and hit the inside of the car with his fist. "My whole life is back there in that hotel room, Samira. He is my whole life," Nasir closed his eyes as the tears began to flow.

"I know, Nasir," Samira leaned forward to take her brother's hand. "I am so sorry."

"What am I going to do? Am I such a bad man that Allah must punish me so?" Nasir shook a fist toward the roof of the car. "I should just tell everyone to go to hell and go home with Emmett!"

"You know you can't do that," Samira said regretfully. "Dry your eyes, if you can," she patted his hand. "Father will be waiting for you."

Nasir wiped at his face and just stared out the darkened windows for the twenty minute ride home. He took a deep breath when the limousine rolled through the gates. Samira reached to take his hand again as the car rolled up to the majlis.

"Courage, Nasir," Samira encouraged. Nasir gave a small nod as Sanjiv emerged in knee length dark blue jacket and white pants. He opened Nasir's door and greeted him in Arabic. Nasir mumbled a reply as he got out of the car. He walked the few feet to the doors of the majlis, slipped off his sandals, and went inside.

Sheikh Omar bin Kalif al Qasimi sat on the sofa at the far end of the room beneath the three portraits. The sandy haired Jack Carter occupied the arm chair to the end of the sofa on his employer's right. Kasim bin Omar al Qasimi slouched on the nearest sofa to the far end on his father's left. Ashok stood by dressed just as Sanjiv was. The American wore a dress shirt and pants. Omar and Kasim were dressed the same as Nasir. Omar rose to welcome his younger son with a warm smile on his gray goateed face.

"Assalaam alaikum, my son," Omar greeted.

"Wa alaikum assalaam, father," Nasir took his father's right hand in his. They put their left hands on the other's right shoulder and kissed on the right cheek, and then left.

"Please, sit down with me here," Omar gestured. Nasir took a seat beside his father on the end sofa.

"I am so happy that you are here. We see so little of you," Omar's tone changed as he addressed his older son. "Kasim, greet your brother."

"Hey," Kasim just gave a gesture with his chin.

"Kasim," Nasir was civil.

"Why do your eyes look like that? You look like a woman," Kasim began his insults.

"Be quiet, Kasim," Omar gave a dismissive wave.

"Thank you," Nasir said to a smiling Ashok as he received a small cup and saucer of very strong coffee from the young man.

"It is good that you are here," Omar patted Nasir on his thigh. "You can see how it is for Kasim and Rania. Soon you will have your own wife and be a happy and fulfilled man, as I am, as your brother is," he extolled. Nasir wanted to choke on his coffee. He was nothing like his father or brother and would never want to be. These two men thinking they were happy and fulfilled, while they were both generally miserable bastards, was the most fucked up thing he had ever heard.

"You are going to love being married, Nasir. You can fuck whenever you want," Kasim added.

"Don't be vulgar," Omar chastised.

"It is the truth! And you know it," Kasim leveled a finger at his father. Omar just gave a chuckle. Nasir wanted to crawl into a hole.

* * *

Emmett found he had a great deal of time on his hands with nothing at all to do. It was not long before he could not stand it in the hotel suite any more. He only grew more agitated with each passing moment. The brochure in his room indicated that this hotel had the largest spa and healthclub in the whole of the Middle East. And that is just where he wanted to go. Emmett felt he could use a good workout. It would help work out some frustration too. He walked to the suitcase, unlocked and opened it. There were Nasir's clothes beside his own. Of course they only packed one suitcase for the two of them. Why wouldn't they? Emmett picked up one of Nasir's shirts and held it a moment. Then he brought it to his face and smelled it. It did not smell like Nasir as he had not worn it. Emmett shook his head and put the shirt back. Was this what his life would become? Smelling Nasir's clothes and longing for the man who used to be his, but no longer was? The gym was just what Emmett needed. He made quick work of changing into work out gear and heading for the heathclub.

Two hours later his shorts and tank top were soaked through with sweat. His muscles were pumped and swollen. Emmett was sure he would be sore tomorrow, he had pushed himself so hard, but he did not care. The staff in the heathclub was most attentive. One young Arabic man, who looked like he was a teenager, was a little too attentive. He wore a cream colored dishdasha and a taqiyah on his head. He had only a hint of black hair on his upper lip and chin. Every time Emmett wiped at his brow with his towel, the young man brought him a fresh one. He brought Emmett bottles of water. Every time Emmett took a gulp and set the bottle aside, the young man brought a fresh, cold one. And always with a beaming smile. Emmett didn't care. Until it was time to leave.

Emmett headed for the exit and the attendant immediately intercepted him.

"Are you leaving, sir?" the young man asked in heavily accented English.

"I'm done. What's your name?" Emmett asked.

"I am Hassan, sir," he smiled broadly.

"You've been very attentive, Hassan," Emmett handed over his latest towel and a generous tip.

"I am most happy to be of service, sir. Did you enjoy your exercise?" Hassan inquired.

"I did. You have an excellent facility here. Thanks again, Hassan," Emmett turned to go.

"The showers are right this way, sir. I will take care of you," Hassan put a hand on Emmett's arm.

"I'll shower in my room, thanks," Emmett dismissed.

"Oh, no, sir. You don't want to do that. We have beautiful showers here. I have a private shower room waiting for you," Hassan pulled just a little on Emmett's arm. The bigger man did not budge.

"I didn't bring a change of clothes," Emmett countered.

"I will bring you a wonderful robe, very nice, and shampoo and shower gel. Anything you need, you only say. Right this way, sir," Hassan pulled just a little harder on Emmett's arm.

"I tell you what," Emmett removed Hassan's hand from his arm. "I'm done. I'm going back to my room now. Thank you, Hassan," he turned then and strode away from the brazen attendant. Emmett wasn't sure if the kid just really wanted to see him naked, was actually offering sex, or just doing his job. In any case, he did not care. It was unbearably hot when Emmett emerged from the healthclub and headed down the path to his building. He shook his head as he thought about the very forward Arabic kid. He sure did want an Arab, just not that one.

Half an hour later Emmett was showered and dressed again. He found he was right back where he started, with nothing to do and plenty of time to do it. Only now he was hungry as well. This hotel, or cluster of little boutique hotels, had quite an impressive array of restaurants spread out across it's grounds. Emmett didn't particularly feel like wandering around in the sweltering heat. He thought about room service, but that wouldn't get him out of this room. There was a seafood restaurant at the end of a pier that was clearly visible from his balconies. Emmett figured that would be a short walk and headed out.

It was a short walk, but his back was wet by the time he got out there. There was indoor and outdoor seating available. Outdoor might have been an option for evening, but not at this time of day. Every table in the place had a spectacular view. It struck Emmett as a rather romantic place and suddenly it lost all of it's appeal. Still, he was here and famished. While he could not bear a table alone, he could take a seat at the bar. Emmett placed his wallet, room key and cell on the bar as he slid onto a barstool.

"Afternoon, sir. What can I get you?" the barman asked in a thick Australian accent.

"Hi, what's your name?" Emmett asked.

"Jayden, sir. Call me Jay," he answered.

"Jay, I'm Emmett, and if I am very lucky, you have Spaten Oktoberfest back there," Emmett greeted.

"Ah, a man who appreciates a good beer. I do have Spaten, Emmett, but not Oktoberfest," Jayden informed.

"That'll do just fine," Emmett smiled. At last one tiny stroke of good fortune. Maybe it was an omen.

"Here we are. You fancy a glass?" Jayden opened the bottle.

"No," Emmett shook his head, "definitely not," he picked up the bottle and took a large gulp.

"Would you care to see a menu, Emmett?" Jayden asked.

"Yeah, I'm starved actually," Emmett patted his empty stomach. Jayden placed the menu in his hands. There was not a steak on this menu, but quite a few seafood dishes that sounded good. Emmett was not normally a seafood person, but his lover was. He wondered if he did not pick this place in a subconscious attempt to feel closer to Nasir. He ordered two appetisers, the crab encrusted sea scallops and the chilled gazpacho, followed by the seared ahi tuna. Before lunch, after lunch, and between each course, Emmett checked his cell for messages or texts, and to make sure the ringer was on. His meal was superb and he naturally thought about how much Nasir would have enjoyed it. Emmett gave a wry smile as he realized that his considerate partner would never choose a restaurant that did not have a good steak on the menu for him. The tuna was long cleared away and Emmett was nearly finished with his fifth beer, when Jayden caught him checking his cell yet again.

"You look like a man who is missing someone, Emmett," Jayden observed.

"It's that obvious, huh?" Emmett took another swig of his beer.

"You're watching that phone like you expect it to walk away," Jayden added.

"Yeah. I guess I am," Emmett smiled to himself.

"He or she?" Jayden asked. "The person you are missing."

"He," Emmett answered.

"Another Spaten?" Jayden gestured.

"Please," Emmett drained the bottle he held and set it on the bar.

"Is he a special person, this guy?" Jayden set a frosty cold bottle before Emmett.

"He is. Yes, he is. Very special," Emmett nodded. "His name is Nasir."

"Ah. Well, I don't have to tell you to be careful, do I, mate?" Jayden put his hands on the bar. "Me best mate Nathan's gay. We're both from Sydney. Got jobs here together. He took up with a local fella. Got himself deported and no one's heard from his boy Anwar ever since."

"Oh, Nasir's not local. Well, I guess really he is. What I mean is, we've been together for a year and a half and we live in Seattle, in the States. He's visiting his family," Emmett explained.

"I see. And naturally, you can't be a part of that," Jayden rightfully concluded.

"That and his father, the Sheikh, has arranged a marriage for him," Emmett added.

"Oh, dear. I don't envy you, Emmett, me mate," Jayden shook his head. "You blokes don't have it easy in a country like this."

"It can't be any easier for you straight guys here," Emmett reasoned. "Arabic girls aren't allowed out of the house by themselves."

"Ah, but the tourist girls are another matter entirely," Jayden gave a wink.

"I see," Emmett chuckled.

"That last one's on the house, mate," Jayden patted the bar before moving off to serve a new arrival. Emmett watched him talk to, and mix drinks for, a happy looking European hetero couple. He had nothing else to do and Jayden was a very cool straight guy. It was sorely tempting to sit here and wile away the hours with good conversation and good beer. Of course, at some point, he would fall off the tall chair, and that was not a good idea. Emmett signed the check to his room with a generous tip and headed out. There was a large souk attached to the hotel. It was made to look old, but covered and air conditioned for tourists. Emmett was not shopping for anything, but walking around would give him something to do.

Emmett just walked into the souk, and out of the scorching heat, when his cell rang with Nasir's ringtone. He could not have suppressed his smile if he tried, as he brought the phone to his face. "Hi, Babe."

* * *

"Emmett!" Nasir strode briskly across the oasis pool courtyard of this father's compound. "I am so happy to hear your voice. This is the first chance I have found to call. I feel so badly about leaving you all alone in that hotel."

"Don't worry about me, Nasi. I'll be fine. How is it going there?" Emmett asked. Nasir stopped walking and looked around.

"It could not be worse. My father has invited Sheikh al Gargawi to a special dinner, here, tonight," Nasir informed.

"Will Dimah be with him?" Emmett asked.

"When you invite the Sheikh, you invite his family, it is understood," Nasir explained.

"Well, that's good news. Maybe Samira can talk to her tonight," Emmett saw a bright side.

"No," Nasir shook his head. "It is bad news. It means I will not be able to get away!"

"Oh," Emmett got it. He recovered quickly. "Nasi, we came here to fix it. Whatever it takes to do that. I sleep by myself every time you go out of town, I can do it again tonight," his brave facade slipped. "Just know how much I love you, and miss you next to me."

Nasir squeezed his eyes shut. He could not cry now. Not now. Not here. "Emmett, I am so sorry. I am sorry that I dragged you to the other side of the planet only to abandon you. I am sorry that I brought this upon you in the first place."

"Nasi, don't beat yourself up. It's not something that could be helped. I don't blame you in any way, Babe. I love you. That's all," Emmett assured.

"I love you too, Habibi, so much," Nasir took a deep breath and let it go slowly. "Know that my body, my soul, aches to be with you."

"Me too, Nasi," Emmett agreed softly. "Can you call me again later, before you go to bed, like when you're on the road?"

"I will. I promise, Habibi," Nasir spoke barely above a whisper.

"Okay. I love you," Emmett said again.

"I love you, Emmett," Nasir whispered.

"Bye, Babe," Emmett said finally. Nasir touched the button to end the call and slipped the phone into his pocket. His hands curled into fists and he took a deep breath as tried to gain control of his emotions. Emmett was a good and kind and gentle soul, and beautiful man. And far more than he deserved. Nasir would not forgive himself for hurting Emmett like this for as long as he lived.

* * *

Emmett had not brought a bathing suit, but thought some time at the pool might relax him. He bought himself one in one of the shops in the Souk Madinat and late in the afternoon, when the sun was now such that he could stand it, he went to the pool. There were many pools at Madinat Jumeirah, but Dar al Masyaf had a secluded one of it's own, nestled between the Gulf Summer House and the Arabian Summer House. It was a very short walk.

There were two women with beautiful olive skin taking the late sun in side by side chaise lounges. Emmett wore only the Louis Vuitton Macassar Aviator sun glasses that his partner had given him on their last trip here and his snug square cut bathing suit. Both women pulled down their sunglasses and made no attempt at subtlety as they looked him over appreciatively. Emmett made the mistake of giving them a smile and a nod as he spread a towel on a chaise and laid down. He checked to make sure the ringer was on and turned up on his cell before placing it, with his wallet and room key, under his chair.

"Good afternoon, sir. Something from the bar?" a waiter appeared. Emmett looked up to see another young Arabic man in cream colored dishdasha with only a taqiyah on his head. Like Hassan in the heatlhclub, he looked little more than a teen.

"German beer, Spaten if you have it," Emmett reached for his room key and handed it over.

"Right away, sir," the boy rushed off.

Emmett settled back on chaise. It was still hot and the sun felt good. He could not imagine people being down here at noon. The women were giggling and talking to each other in what sounded to his ear like Italian. He knew he looked good in his bathing suit, but he didn't care what they thought. There was only one person whose opinion mattered to him, and he wasn't here. Emmett had thought about what Nasir would think when he tried the trunks on and looked at himself in the mirror. That thought again now brought a smile to his face. If he knew his partner at all, and he did, Nasir would kneel in front of him, put his fingers inside the waistband of the snug bathing suit, and slowly peel it down. Emmett felt his cock stir at that thought, and knew the affect these thoughts would have on his body. He quickly thought about something else.

But it was too late. The women were watching him carefully. This big, beautiful hunk's manhood was clearly visible in the smallish, snug square cut. They saw him smile. They saw the slight expansion of the already healthy bulge. The one in the black bikini signaled to the waiter.

It was only a few minutes before the waiter returned with a frosty cold Spaten. "Here we are, Mr. McCarty," he showed Emmett the bottle before he slipped it into a holder with the hotel logo on it, that would keep the beverage cold just a little longer.

"Thank you," Emmett took it from the young man and took a swig.

"No charge, Mr. McCarty," the boy handed back his room key. "Your beer is compliments of these very fine ladies," he gestured. It was clear the waiter found them very fine indeed. Emmett looked to them and they both raised a glass to him.

"Tell you what," Emmett handed over his room key again. "Why don't you bring them a round of whatever it is they're drinking."

"My pleasure, Mr. McCarty," they boy dashed away.

"Thanks, girls," Emmett gestured with his bottle. "Oh, shit," he muttered under his breath as they both got up from their lounges. They were both tall and lean and buxom with long, straight dark hair and beautiful skin. They each wore a small bikini, one in black and the other in white. In short, they were the kind of women heterosexual men had wet dreams about. Where was Justin when he needed him? Or his own brother for that matter?

"American?" the one in the black bikini asked in a thick accent.

"Yes," Emmett confirmed.

"Ah. I am Adrianna," she said and sat down on the chaise on Emmett's right. "This is my sister, Ellena."

"Buona sera," Ellena, in her white bikini sat down on the chaise on Emmett's left. A classic pincer attack. These two predators had him surrounded, but he continued to display his dimpled smile.

"Hi, Ellena. I'm Emmett," he offered her his hand. "Adrianna," he shook her hand as well. "Where are you girls from?"

"Italia, Napoli. You know it?" Adrianna asked.

"I've never been, but I know of it," Emmett answered.

"Where are you from, Emmett?" Ellena asked with what would have been, to other men, a most alluring smile.

"Seattle, in the State of Washington," Emmett answered.

"Very far away," Adrianna commented.

"That it is," Emmett agreed. The smiling waiter returned then with, what Emmett could now see, were margaritas.

"Ladies, compliments of the gentleman," the young man handed one to each of them.

"Oh, grazie, Emmett," Adrianna smiled.

"Si, grazie," Ellena tilted her head and licked the rim of her glass in a most sensual manner. Emmett wanted to laugh. He would have to set these women straight fairly soon. He looked up at the waiter who just stood staring at Ellena with wide eyes and open mouth.

"Okay, thank you now," Emmett gave a wave at the boy. He snapped out of it.

"Thank you, sir, ladies," the waiter smiled and withdrew.

"I am sorry to see a man like you here all alone, Emmett," Adrianna put a hand on his wrist.

"Me too," Emmett agreed.

"I'm not," Ellena kicked slipped one foot out of her sandal and ran the sole of her foot over Emmett's left shin.

"My sister and I share everything, Emmett," Adrianna leaned closer and moved her hand from his wrist, to his firm, hairy thigh.

"Do you now," Emmett nodded.

"Have you ever had two women share you, Emmett?" Ellena asked as she continued to rub his leg with her foot.

"I can quite honestly say that has never happened," Emmett stated.

"There is a first time for everything," Adrianna smiled and began to move her hand up his thigh. Emmett quickly grabbed her hand to still it.

"But it won't be today," Emmett shook his head.

"You make me wet just looking at you, Emmett," Ellena confessed. "Let us take you back to our room. I want to lick you from your toes to your ears."

"I don't think my wife would appreciate that," Emmett used the strategy he thought would work best. In college once he had told a woman who was hitting on him that he was flattered, but gay, and that only seemed to excite her more. It wasn't until Seth sat on his lap and kissed him that she left him alone. If only Seth were here now.

"Ah, you are married," Adrianna took her hand off Emmett's thigh.

"I do not see a ring," Ellena observed.

"Yeah, I left it in our room. It's a little loose. I was afraid it would come off in the pool," Emmett lied and rubbed the ring finger of his left hand for effect.

"Well, your wife is a lucky woman," Adrianna patted his arm.

"No, I'm a lucky man," Emmett countered. Adrianna rose. Ellena slipped her foot back into her sandal.

"Enjoy the sun and the pool," Ellena stood and followed her sister back to their lounges.

"Have a nice day, ladies," Emmett called after them. He shook his head and then laid it back on the chaise. He wondered what time Nasir would call. He missed his lover more with each passing moment.

* * *

Nasir's heart sank as he stood beside Jack Carter, outside his father's majlis, in the setting sun. Jack wore a dark suit. Nasir wore a gold trimmed dark brown bisht over his dishdasha. Pankaj was waiting and triggered the gate to allow Sheikh al Gargawi's caravan into the compound. The Sheikh rode in the front passenger side of a white Bentley Mulsanne. His secretary had the wheel. Nasir stepped forward as the Sheikh emerged from his car. The Cabinet Minister wore a white ghutra and dishdasha, and a gold trimmed black bisht.

"Assalaam alaikum, little son," the Sheikh greeted the younger, taller man.

"Wa alaikum assalaam, Sheikh al Gargawi," Nasir tried very hard to smile, as the Sheikh was, as they clasped hands and kissed each other on the cheeks. Jack went to greet his counterpart, an equally pleasant British man. A white Toyota Land Cruiser pulled up behind the Bentley. A jeep of the Security Police that had escorted the Minister remained outside the gates. The Sheikh's sons, Faraj and Hakim, got out of the front of the Land Cruiser. They were dressed just as their father. Nasir walked with his soon to be father in law toward the majlis. Sanjiv opened the doors and stood aside. The Sheikh took off his sandals and proceeded inside. Nasir paused to greet Faraj and Hakim with kisses on both cheeks, and then followed them inside. He did not even notice his mother and sister and Rania emerge from the house as Adelah al Gargawi got out of the back of the Bentley. Dimah and Faraj's wife Nawal, got out of the back of the Land Cruiser. Nasir only saw the other Sheikh and his brother rise as Ashok came forward with little cups of strong coffee. Sanjiv shut the doors behind him and rushed to fetch the dates. Nasir hung back and took a deep breath. He felt dead inside. This was his life. How had he thought he could escape it?

* * *

Hours passed. The sun had long set. Emmett cleaned up and went to MJ's, the steakhouse, for dinner. He sat alone and miserable. He thought when he went in that he would linger and take his time, for he had all the time in the world and nothing else to do. But then he sat alone, and all he could see around him were happy couples. Emmett ate quickly and fled at his first opportunity.

It was quite pleasant now that the sun had set. Emmett took a long walk around the hotels that made up the Madinat complex. He got lost a couple of times, but didn't care and just kept walking. Eventually he would come to a sign that pointed to the beach, or a part of the hotel he knew, and soon he was back in familiar territory. Emmett held his cell in his hand and checked it over and over as he walked. He didn't think Nasir's call would come early. If Nasir could get away early he wouldn't call, he would show up. And Emmett could imagine nothing more welcome.

But hours continued to pass. Emmett eventually ended up back in the suite. He shed his clothes and laid down on the bed in a fetal position. He did not know how long he lay there, holding his cell in the dark. He only knew that he dozed off. When awareness came to him, Emmett quickly looked at his phone to find nothing. He gave a sigh, stretched, and got up from the bed. The balcony looked inviting, but Emmett thought he probably should not go out there naked. He put on a pair of white Calvin Klein pro-stretch trunks with a red waistband and opened the French doors to the bedroom balcony. Emmett laid his phone on the table and took a seat.

He had no idea how long he sat there, in Calvins and heavy gold cuff, and just stared out into the darkness of the Gulf, listening to the lap of the gentle waves. He only knew it was very late, and Nasir had not called. Emmett could not help but think about Rick. This was Rick's life. Sitting alone, longing and waiting for the call that might never come. Was it his life now too? But Nasir had always called when he said he would. He always had. Then again, those were business trips and he was thousands of miles away. Now he was only a few miles away, with his family. Just right down this same beach actually. Were it not for the interruption of the Burj al Arab, Dubai Creek and Maritime City, and if he had enough time, Emmett could walk it. It was miles and miles, but it would be worth it to be with Nasir. Emmett shook his head at that thought. How would he know the house from the beach? The way his luck was going today he would end up in Kasim's bed. Emmett brought his legs up and hugged his knees to his chest, but not because he was cold. He had waited his whole life to find Nasir. Were the days of holding his lover at night and waking up next to him gone now? Emmett closed his eyes and rested his head on his knees as the tears came.

* * *

On the other side of the planet Seth Clearwater wore black lycra bicycle shorts in which The King, even at rest, snaked half way to his knee, and a black leather vest. His Eagle feather was affixed in his hair on the left side of his head. He had only moments before kissed his husband goodbye and saw him off to work. Seth then went to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee. He just knew when he got up not half an hour ago that he needed to work from home today. He didn't know why at the time, but he had a strong feeling. It was this same feeling that caused him to put the feather back in his hair. He sat down at his desk and turned his computer on like any morning that he worked from home.

Then his cell rang. And it was Emmett's ringtone. Seth snatched the phone up.

"Emmy?" Seth tried not to sound desperate.

Emmett took a deep breath and closed his eyes. It was very good to hear Seth's voice. "Hi, Sweetie."

"I can tell by your voice that you're not okay. What's going on?" Seth spoke.

"I'm not okay," Emmett admitted. "Is it too late for you to grab your passport?"

"I knew I should have gone with you. I just knew it," Seth made a fist. "What's going on, Emmy?"

"I guess I just need you to talk me down, Seth," Emmett confessed.

"I'm here, Emmy. Tell me," Seth bid.

"I don't think I can do this anymore," Emmett's voice broke.

Seth closed his eyes. He could hear and feel his best friend's pain and it killed him to be so far away and powerless. "Do what, Emmy?"

"Anymore," Emmett scoffed at himself. "I mean I don't think I can do it at all."

Seth could tell Emmett was crying now. "Do what, Emmy? I don't know what's going on," Seth pressed in a soft voice.

"I'm in a hotel, Seth," Emmett began.

"Okay, why are you in a hotel?" Seth asked.

"Because his family is all home. And I'm a secret," Emmett tried very hard not to openly sob as the tears streamed down his face.

"Oh, Emmy, you know he doesn't think of you like that. You know he doesn't want that," came the voice of reason over the phone from the wise little man on the other side of the Earth.

"I know that. I know that," Emmett sucked in a ragged breath. "It just is what it is, Seth."

"How late is it there? Is he coming back?" Seth asked.

"It's late and no, he's not coming back," Emmett answered.

"I'm sorry," Seth knew how much that hurt his big friend.

"He was supposed to call, but," Emmett put a hand over his eyes. He didn't need to finish that sentence.

"But he hasn't yet," Seth finished for him.

"Who knows if he will, at this point?" Emmett wiped his face with the back of his free hand.

"You're not this upset from a missed phone call. What haven't you told me?" Seth pressed.

"I don't want to do this, Seth. I don't want to live my life waiting and wondering and longing and hoping. I can't do it. I love him so much. I can't just have him once in a while. I can't live like that," a sob broke out of Emmett's chest. "I can't."

"Do we know that's the case? Has the sister met with the wife? Do we know that's what will happen?" Seth could not keep the alarm from his voice as he fired his very pertinent questions.

"She might be meeting with the wife right now for all I know. I don't know anything yet," Emmett wiped at his face again. "Seth," he took a deep breath and tried to steady himself. "I didn't get the chance to tell you yet. I saw the Brits when we were in London. Nasir was with his family so, of course, I was on my own. You remember Greg and Viktor, and Dré and Vince."

"Yes," Seth confirmed.

"Well, there was a fifth guy with them. Another friend of theirs. Do you remember me telling you what Jasper told me? He was with this guy Rick for a while when he lived over there," Emmett continued.

"I remember," Seth stated.

"This was Rick. It's spooky how much he looks like Edward. Anyway, Jasper left him when he ran back to the guy who was supposed to be his ex, but really wasn't. Rick's always been in love with this guy H, but he can't be with him because H is married, to a woman. He even has two kids. But he's still with Rick, secretly. Well, as much as a married man can be with anyone. So Rick is his secret. I spent a lot of time talking to him. Rick gets H like once a week, for a couple of hours, if he's lucky, and has to live with that. And, Seth, you should have seen his face. All I could do was hug him. He is the most unhappy, tortured person I have ever met."

"Oh my God," Seth got it.

"Right," Emmett knew he got it.

"You're afraid you'll turn into Rick," Seth gave voice to the fear.

"I can't do that, Seth. I can't be that guy," Emmett closed his eyes. "I am not strong enough."

"And no one should have to be," Seth took a breath as he considered how far to go. "Emmy, I would be the first one to tell you to get out of that situation, should you find yourself in it, because no one should have to live like that. But we don't know anything yet. Right?"

"We don't. I'm just sitting here in my hotel suite, or out on the balcony actually, in the dark. I've been alone all day and I'm starting to wonder what the hell I'm doing here," exasperation was clear in Emmett's voice. "People have been hitting on me all damn day and I can't be with the one person I want to be."

"Like you aren't used to people hitting on you," Seth rolled his eyes. "Go look in a mirror."

"It just really got to me today," Emmett confessed.

"Don't give up on him, Emmy. He's doing everything he knows how to do. You know he is," Seth stated.

"I know," Emmett agreed.

"You know how much he loves you," Seth added.

"I know that, Seth. I do know that. And I love him too, with my whole being. I waited my whole life for him," Emmett stressed.

"I know that. I was there," Seth agreed.

"I'll die if I lose him. I'll die," tears ran down Emmett's face again. "And I know I can't live like this. I don't know what to do. Tell me what to do, Seth."

"Emmy, it might be okay. We don't know yet. I just want to kick myself for not going with you when I knew I should have. I so wish I was there so I could hold you tonight," Seth stated.

"I wish you were here too. I really need you right now, Sweetie," Emmett wiped his face yet again.

"My spirit arms are ever around you, Emmy. You are my big, strong, protective brother and I love you with all my heart," Seth spoke with conviction.

"Huh," Emmett scoffed. "You're the strong one, Seth. You always have been. I love you too, little guy. If you were here I would pick you right up off the floor and squeeze you."

"Because you're a brute! I swear I'm gonna lose a rib one of these times," Seth shook his head. "Emmy, I know it's hard and you're all alone, but hang in there. I'm sure he'll call as soon as he can. This has to be killing him too."

"I'm sure it is," Emmett agreed. "I'm trying hard to not put pressure on him. I keep telling him that I'm fine, when I'm so not."

"You don't want him distracted from the task at hand, but you should be honest with him," Seth stated.

"I know," Emmett nodded alone in the dark. "I should let you go, Sweetie. Thank you."

"I didn't do anything," Seth protested.

"Thank you for being there for me and talking me down. For being my sweet, strong, wise little brother," Emmett smiled.

"It's you and me through everything, Emmy. And I'm always here for you. I don't have to tell you that," Seth stated.

"I know. Thank you, Sweetie," Emmett nodded again.

"Call me anytime. I mean that. I will drop anything and everything if you need me," Seth assured.

"I love you," Emmett said simply.

"I love you, Emmy. Kisses," Seth spoke warmly.

"Bye," Emmett touched the button to end the call and set the phone back down on the table. He took a deep breath and wiped at his face one last time. Even uber perceptive Seth would never fully grasp the amount of strength Emmett drew from him.

* * *

Nasir was beside himself as he strode toward his own rooms across the oasis courtyard at the center of his father's compound. He could not believe how late it was. He had promised to call Emmett and knew that Emmett would wonder what had happened and think he had forgotten about him. Nasir almost laughed out loud. There was nothing on this Earth that could make him forget about Emmett. His big, beautiful, sweet lover was ever present in his mind. The kind, gentle, loving man that he could not, it seemed, stop hurting. Nasir made a fist and did not even realize it. He wanted to punch his father in his stupid, fat face. His father had refused to allow Sanjiv to serve coffee after dinner, which would signal that the evening was over. They had retired to the majlis again. Both Sheikhs were clearly most pleased that the families were bonding. They drank tea and ate more dates as the evening withered on. Nasir smiled and joked with men who were much like his brother, while each second seemed to take an eternity to tick by. It was one of the most soul destroying experiences of his life.

Nasir walked into his rooms and shut the door behind him. He stood in the dark in his sitting room and stared at his phone. Would Emmett still be up? Nasir sure hoped not. It would kill him to learn that Emmett sat by the phone waiting all this time. He promised he would call. But he didn't want to wake him and he sure hoped Emmett was asleep. Nasir was torn and did not know what to do. He knew one person who was sure to be up.

* * *

Many thousands of miles away Garrett Thompson drove himself to work. He inserted his phone into the console every time he got in the car and recognized his best friend's ringtone. He touched the button on the steering wheel to answer.

"Nasir, my friend, how goes it there?" Garrett spoke to the car. The microphone on the visor picked him up perfectly.

"Not good, Garrett. I don't know what to do. I need your counsel," Nasir's distressed voice came through the sound system.

"My friend, you need only say. How can I help?" Garrett spoke confidently.

"Emmett is in a hotel, and I left him there, alone," Nasir began. "He is trying to be very brave for me, but I know he is hurting. It is killing me to know that I am hurting him," his voice grew more desperate.

"You are not with him?" Garrett asked.

"My family are all home. They were not supposed to be, but they are. And I am stuck here with them. I want to be with Emmett," Nasir ranted.

"Of course you do," Garrett commiserated.

"But I took him to a hotel and I left him there. I drove away and left him there. That was this morning," Nasir glanced at the clock as he paced into the bedroom. He put a hand to his forehead. "Allah! Yesterday morning now. I was supposed to call him. I promised I would, but look at the time now! He must be asleep by now. And he went to sleep thinking that I forgot all about him, that he must mean nothing to me! Garrett, he is my whole life! I just keep hurting him and it is killing me inside!" he felt a tear run down his cheek and he did not care.

"Nasir, first of all, you know Emmett does not think that," Garrett was calm and collected.

"How could he not?!" Nasir was the opposite.

"Secondly, if you said you would call him, then you should. It does not matter the time. If you wake him, you wake him. You know Emmett would rather awaken to take a call from you, than not get one at all," Garrett reasoned.

"Yes, yes," Nasir calmed himself somewhat. "What you say makes sense. But, Garrett, I don't know how to fix this."

"What do you mean, exactly?" Garrett furrowed his brow. He heard Nasir take a deep breath.

"I have brought this, this, mountain of shit, down on Emmett. And so far this, as Sethy likes to say, is only the tip of the ice cube," Nasir got close.

"Iceberg," Garrett smiled. "Sorry, I knew what you meant."

"Iceberg, yes, that is what I meant. So much more, that is so much worse, is yet to come. I just can't go on hurting him like this, Garrett, I can't."

"I'm not entirely sure I'm on the same page with you. Have you met with your wife to be already?" Garrett asked as he pulled into his reserved parking space.

"No," Nasir shook his head. "I hope to do that tomorrow. But, Garrett, the more I think about it, the best case scenario is still complete shit! I will have to live here for six months!" Nasir paused and composed himself. "My eyes were really opened today. I thought I could escape this, but I can't. This is my life. Here, like this. It is the worst kind of living hell. Especially after I have been with Emmett and lived in happiness and peace with all of you there. I can't go on hurting Emmett, Garrett, I just can't." he very much sounded defeated.

"What are you saying, Nasir?" Garrett asked carefully.

"I do not deserve his love. And he does not deserve my shit. I can't go on hurting him. He should get far away from me, where I can't hurt him any more," Nasir's voice finally broke as his eyes overflowed. "He is a good and beautiful man and he deserves someone who does not hurt him all the time," Nasir fell to his knees in his bedroom as sobs broke from his chest.

Garrett gripped his wooden steering wheel. "Seth and I should have gone with you. I am a neglectful friend and for that I am truly sorry. Now, Nasir, I want you to listen to me. You know how much Emmett loves you."

"Yes," Nasir answered through his tears. "I do know that."

"Do you love him?" Garrett asked firmly. He could only hear Nasir crying. "Answer me. Do you love him?"

"I do. Of course I do. With my whole heart," Nasir sobbed out.

"Nasir, certainly this is hurting him, it is hurting you both. You did not ask for this and you should not blame yourself. I know that is easy to say, but it is the truth," Garrett spoke reason. "I know you don't want to hurt him, but what is the one thing, above all others, that would hurt him the most?" he paused and waited while Nasir cried. "You know the answer, Nasir. Do you think there is anything you could do to him that would hurt him more than leaving him?"

"No. I know it. I don't want to leave him. He is my whole life. My sun. My air," Nasir spoke through his tears. "But-"

"There is no 'but', Nasir. You know it. Of course you feel that way about Emmett. And he feels the same way about you. The same as Seth and I feel about each other. My friend, would that I were there to hold you and hug you through this. I am so sorry that you both have to go through this alone. I am so sorry for that," Garrett was sincere. "Is there any way at all that you can get out of there tonight and be with him?"

"No. I could never explain it," Nasir shook his head as he wiped his face with his sleeve.

"What about in the morning?" Garrett pressed.

"Yes," Nasir sniffled. "Yes, in the morning I will. I want so much to hold him right now."

"You can be sure he feels the same way. Go to him in the morning and call him right now. And don't ever hesitate to call me or Seth any time, day or night. You know I mean that. You know how much we love you," Garrett stated. Nasir sucked in a ragged breath.

"Thank you, Garrett. You are the very best friend. I don't deserve you either, but I am glad I have you," Nasir grew more calm.

"Nasir, you are the best friend anyone could ever hope for, now stop talking nonsense and call your partner. Tell him you love him, and go over there in the morning and show him you love him," Garrett commanded.

"I will do as you say. Thank you, Garrett. I love you very much," Nasir spoke softly from the floor of his bedroom.

"I love you, Nasir. You are ever in our thoughts," Garrett assured. "Good night."

"Good night, Garrett," Nasir ended the call and heaved a great sigh as he climbed to his feet. He regarded the phone in his hand a moment and wiped his face.

* * *

Emmett walked back out onto the balcony in his Calvins. He carried a bottle of water that he obtained from the minibar. It was still completely dark, as he had not bothered to turn on a light. Emmett took a long swig from the bottle as he sat back down at the table. It was very late and he was very tired, but he knew he would never sleep. Not while he worried, and wondered, and waited. The phone gave a chirp that signaled the arrival of a new text. Emmett could not snatch it up fast enough.

_Sorry it is so late._

_Still up?_

Emmett flipped the phone open and typed a message back.

_Yes. Can I call U?_

Almost immediately the phone rang.

"Hi, Baby," Emmett smiled.

"Emmett, I love you so much and I am so sorry," Nasir spoke softly.

"Don't be sorry, Nasi. It's okay," Emmett closed his eyes. "Thank you for calling."

"It is so late. Why are you still up?" Nasir asked.

"I wouldn't be able to sleep without talking to you. Probably not even then. I only sleep okay when you are next to me, in my arms," Emmett confessed.

"Habibi, there is no place on this Earth I would rather be right now," Nasir stated.

"I know, Nasi. Me too. Me too," Emmett sighed.

"Emmett, you sound sad to me," Nasir was concerned.

"I guess I just have a lot on my mind. And I miss you so damn much. It must be the situation. I mean, I only saw you this morning, but I really miss you right now," Emmett was truthful. "I just need to hold you."

"I want that too. Habibi, my whole being aches for you. This whole fucked up, bullshit situation makes me so angry. I should never have told anyone that I was coming here. Then we would be together right now," Nasir took up pacing between his bedroom and his sitting room.

"What about Samira?" Emmett asked.

"I would get her a room too," Nasir was quick.

"Wouldn't someone find out we saw Dimah?" Emmett inquired.

"Yes," Nasir conceded. "They would."

"How did it go with your father in law?" Emmett pressed on.

"They all just left, if you can believe it. The two Sheikhs get on like they are dear old friends, but they are not. A good marriage, a good marriage, they keep saying. It makes me want to kill myself. His sons were here too. They are, every one of them, just like Kasim. They all sicken me," Nasir ranted.

"God, Nasi, I'm sorry," Emmett felt for him. "That couldn't have been easy."

"I am inside the worst nightmare I could ever imagine and I cannot wake up," Nasir stated.

"I sorry, Nasi," Emmett said again. "Did Samira get to talk to Dimah?"

"No. The mothers were always around, and, somebody's wife. I don't know. Samira is going over to see Dimah tomorrow. Just as soon as it is a reasonable time I will get out too, and come straight to you. And if I do not find you naked, your clothes will get ripped. I warn you now."

"If I'm still asleep just shove it in my mouth," Emmett smiled.

"Inshallah," Nasir said the word with conviction. Emmett gave a chuckle. He knew the Arabic word for 'God willing'.

"Get some sleep, Babe. Feel my arms around you. And my lips around your cock," Emmett was in a far better mood now than he was only minutes ago.

"How can I sleep thinking of that? But I will try. I love you, Emmett, with everything I am," Nasir was sincere.

"I love you, Nasir bin Omar al Qasimi, my Arab prince," Emmett smiled.

"You are my prince," Nasir countered. "I will see you in as few hours as possible, Habibi."

"Okay. Good night, Babe," Emmett bid.

"Night," Nasir echoed and ended the call.

Emmett picked up his half consumed bottle of water and headed back into the suite with his phone. He set the bottle and phone on the bedside table and stretched out on the king size bed. He wasn't sure why he felt so much better. Nothing had changed. Emmett took a deep breath and let it go slowly. It would do no good to fret any further about it tonight. He just lay there spread eagle on his back and willed the tension from his body. Emmett felt himself just start to doze when he realized he still had his Calvins on. That would not do. He peeled them off and threw the underwear in the direction of the suitcase. He stretched back out naked. That was better. He was ready for his lover now. Thoughts of Nasir sneaking into the room and climbing slowly up the bed, equally dressed, caused the serpent that lay sleeping across his thigh to wake and brought a smile to his face. Emmett reached for the pillow that was on Nasir's side of the bed and rolled onto his side as he pulled it to him. He always hugged Nasir's pillow at home when Nasir was away. It smelled like him, and that was immensely comforting. This pillow smelled like nothing. That would not do either. Emmett sat up and thought a moment. There was a solution. He climbed off the bed and went back to the suitcase. He opened the bag of laundry and pulled out the shirt Nasir had worn the day he first met Samira. This did smell like Nasir. Emmett took his lover's shirt back to bed, laid it on the pillow and hugged it to his face. He lay there for a long while rubbing his thumb over the material of the shirt just as he would do if this were Nasir's chest.

"I love you, Nasi. I always will," Emmett whispered to the shirt covered pillow. He could not help but think that this was what his nights would be like. At least for a good long while. He did not want to cry again. Emmett felt mentally exhausted. This emotional roller coaster was taking a toll on him. He closed his eyes and sleep quickly claimed him.

* * *

The men ate breakfast together, cross legged on the big carpet outside, under the broad terrace that overlooked the oasis. They all wore white ghutras and dishdashas. Omar and Kasim were both going to the office today and spoke of business. They paid little mind that Nasir was so quiet. Each second took an eternity to tick by as his father and brother lingered over their breakfast. They ate slowly and had more coffee. Nasir could only do the same lest he arouse suspicion.

After breakfast they headed for the cars. Omar carried his briefcase in his hand while his sons had more fashionable ones with shoulder straps. Pankaj had the vehicles pulled up and waiting. Kasim jumped into his Ferrari and took off with a screech. Omar shook his fist and shouted at him, but his son could not hear it, nor would he care if he did. Jack took the wheel of the white Silver Seraph and Omar sat beside him. They drove out in stately style. Nasir felt a sense of relief that they were gone, but he wanted to get gone himself. His Maserati was not an option as he had finally got round to shipping it to the States the last time he was here. Pankaj pulled out the Mercedes G55 for him just as Samira emerged from the house.

"There you are," Samira wrapped her big scarf about her head. She wore a modest long sleeved white blouse and a long tan skirt to her ankles. "I am going to see Dimah right now. Are you going to see Emmett?"

"Yes. I can't stand that he is all alone. I have been dying to get back to him since the moment we drove away," Nasir confessed. He looked around and furrowed his brow. "Is mother or Rania not going with you?"

"Pankaj will drive me," Samira stated. She could not, of course, go alone. A lone female should only be in the company of her father, brother or husband, but a driver employed by the family was acceptable in their society. She would have to sit in back. Under no circumstances could she sit beside him.

"Thank you so much, Samira. I would be lost without you," Nasir reached to take her hand.

"Have your cell on you and be ready to come when I call," Samira instructed.

"Yes," Nasir nodded. Pankaj, with his broad toothy smile, walked up to them.

"The Bentley, I think, Pankaj," Samira smiled at him.

"Yes, Missus," the driver gave a little bow and dashed away. Nasir squeezed his sister's hand walked swiftly to the Mercedes SUV. He drove out, impatient with the residential streets.

Once on Sheikh Zayed Road, Nasir sped, way over the limit, up into Dubai, and weaved through traffic as necessary. It took him close to twenty death defying minutes to reach the Madinat Jumeirah. He left the truck with the valet and did not wait for the ticket. Nasir wanted to run through the hotel grounds and, were he not in this country, wearing this garment, he would have. As it was, he walked swiftly and extracted his room key from his briefcase as he took the stairs two at a time. It reminded him of his very late arrival to Seth and Garrett's reception. He took those stairs two at a time to get to Emmett that time too. It struck him that then, he had been without Emmett for two weeks, and now this had been only one night, but his longing for his partner was no less strong. Nasir let himself into the suite and closed the door quietly behind him. He did not pause to take off his sandals as he rushed into the sitting room. He noticed that all was quiet in the suite, when, through the open double doors to the bedroom, he caught sight of Emmett. Nasir's heart melted as he saw his lover, naked and asleep atop the covers of the king size bed. He lay mostly on his stomach clutching a pillow. Emmett had never truly gotten into bed. The French doors to the balcony off the bedroom stood open and the sheer curtains blew gently in the sea breeze. Soon, it would get damn hot in here, but Nasir could not take the time to close them. He stepped out of his sandals and dropped his briefcase. He unbuttoned the top four buttons of his dishdasha and swept it off over his head, taking his ghutra and taqiyah with it. Nasir quickly dropped his sirwal and stepped out of it as he carefully climbed on the bed, now as naked as his partner. He slowly moved into position behind Emmett and put his arm around him as he conformed himself to Emmett's back.

"Mmm," Emmett did not quite wake as his body recognized the feel of his partner and he moved back against Nasir more fully. Nasir kissed along Emmett's muscular shoulder. It took Emmett only another moment for his brain to register that the love of his life was beside him, where he belonged.

"Nasi!" Emmett turned his head and reached back touch Nasir's face.

"You were expecting someone else?" Nasir was smart. Emmett smiled as he shifted on the bed to face his lover.

"No. The cabana boy left over an hour ago," Emmett took Nasir in his arms.

"Oh, he did, did he?" Nasir ran his fingers through Emmett's hair.

"Well, he had to go to work," Emmett gave a shrug and a grin.

"Have you ever seen an Arab insane with jealousy?" Nasir asked softly.

"I have a feeling I might get to," Emmett answered with a smile.

"You are very close," Nasir caressed Emmett's face with his fingertips. Both men's smiles faded as they gazed into each other's eyes. Emmett saw the same love and longing and fear that he felt, reflected in his lover's soft brown eyes. Emmett ran his fingers through Nasir's thick black hair.

"Thank you for coming to be with me this morning," Emmett spoke softly. He did not mean them to, but his words cut Nasir like a knife.

"Habibi, that you could even think to thank me for wanting to be with you, hurts me very deeply," Nasir confessed.

"I'm sorry, Nasi. I didn't mean-" Emmett began.

"No, no, shhh," Nasir cut him off. "Don't be sorry. Don't ever be sorry, my beautiful Emmett. It just lets me know how you feel inside. That you are afraid of what is to come for us. I am too. Just know that there is no place else I want to be than with you. For me there is no light without you. There is no air without you," Nasir rubbed his lover's forehead with his thumb as he spoke.

"I feel the same way, Nasi," Emmett assured. "I love you so much. I would die if I lost you. I would die," a tear escaped his eye.

"I know, Habibi. It is just the same for me. You are my whole life. I love you with all my soul. I don't want you to cry," Nasir spoke softly and continued to caress Emmett's face. He moved his face closer and gave Emmett a gentle kiss on his lips. Emmett closed his eyes as his lover's lips brushed over his own. He put his hand on the back of Nasir's head to pull him closer still. He ran his tongue along Nasir's upper lip. Nasir met Emmett's tongue with his own. Their shared kiss was not deep or passionate, but slow and gentle and loving.

* * *

Sheikh al Gargawi's compound sprung up suddenly in the desert of the Emirate of Dubai, like a palm filled oasis. Samira could not help but notice that it was twice the size of her father's house and compound. Of course, this was not Gulf front real estate either. Pankaj drove the white Bentley Azure through the gates and up to the main house. It was far too hot already, even for them, to drive with the tan ragtop down. A servant rushed to get the passenger door and Pankaj held the front passenger seat forward for Samira to get out. Dimah walked out of the tall front doors wearing a maroon silk caftan with embroidered flowers. She did not wear a hijab, or any type of head scarf, and her long hair lay over her shoulders. All the men here were hers.

"Samira," Dimah greeted her soon to be sister in law.

"Dimah, hi," Samira kissed the woman who was only a year her junior on both cheeks.

"I am so glad you're here. It will give us a chance to talk about things we can't with our mothers around," Dimah took Samira's hand and led her into the house.

"Exactly why I have come, Dimah," Samira smiled. She kept her scarf about her head. There was no telling who she might run into in the huge house. Dimah led her to a spacious and light sitting room.

"Come. Would you like some coffee or tea?" Dimah took a seat at the end of a very formal sofa.

"Oh, tea, please," Samira took a chair right next to her. Dimah gestured to an Indian servant in a sari who nodded to her mistress and went to prepare it.

"So, you are doing the traditional henna tattoos," Samira started with small talk.

"Oh, yes. Mother and father are very traditional. Do you think Nasir will like it?" Dimah wore an expectant look.

"I am sure he will," Samira smiled.

"I want to talk about Nasir. Tell me all about him," Dimah was clearly excited. "What is he like? He is so handsome!"

"He is very handsome," Samira agreed.

"Kasim is handsome too, but I think I am the lucky one. I did not want to say so in front of Rania," Dimah put her hand to her face as if she had said something wrong.

"Both of my brothers are handsome," Samira agreed.

"I cannot wait for my wedding night! I am very excited, but very nervous too," Dimah confessed. "I hope Nasir is a good lover."

"That is one of the things I wanted to talk to you about," Samira was careful. The Indian woman returned at that moment with her tray of silver tea service which she set on a low table before them.

"Thank you, go," Dimah waved the older woman away and poured herself. "Nawal says my brother is a good lover," Dimah thought out loud. "I get the impression that Rania does not think that Kasim is. Though, I have never had the chance to talk with her openly about it. What does she say to you?"

"Thank you," Samira took her cup and saucer. "You know, Dimah. Some men are just better lovers than others, I guess," she took a sip of her tea.

"What about your husband, if you don't mind me asking?" Dimah queried.

"I don't mind at all. Sadiq is an excellent lover and a good husband and Muslim. I am a very lucky woman," Samira nodded with a smile.

"Is Sadiq a big man?" Dimah put her hand over her mouth after her forward question.

"I don't know if I am qualified to say. I have only ever been with Sadiq. He is, as big as he is," Samira gave a shrug. She put her cup and saucer down on the table and held up her hands to give her soon to be sister the measurement of her husband's erect penis. Both women giggled.

"I wonder if Nasir is that big?" Dimah mused.

"Well, I certainly cannot say, and I don't think I want to know!" Samira exclaimed.

"Nawal says my brother is not that big," Dimah then made a face. "Though, I agree, I don't want to know!"

"Although, I do know someone who could tell you," Samira nodded to herself. "Dimah, this is one of the things I wanted to talk to you about. Sometimes, men will, sleep with each other."

"Oh, yes. I know," Dimah gave a dismissive wave. "Men cannot be expected to abstain. They cannot control themselves like we can."

"Yes, that's true. But, sometimes, they like to do that," Samira was careful.

"I know that too. My brother explained it to us. Men do what men do," Dimah gave a shrug.

"I am very glad to hear you say that," Samira smiled.

* * *

With their naked bodies pressed together, their erections grew between them. So did the intensity of Emmett and Nasir's kiss.

"Umm, hmm," Emmett moaned into Nasir's mouth as Nasir stuck his tongue as far down Emmett's throat as he could. Nasir moved his hips to press their hard cocks together. Emmett wrapped his arms around Nasir and held him tightly.

"I love you so much, Nasi, and I want you so badly," Emmett panted after he broke the kiss.

"It would not be possible for you to want me as much as I want you," Nasir kissed his way down Emmett's throat.

"Ugh," Emmett closed his eyes as Nasir bit his adams apple. "You know, you were supposed to shove it in my mouth if you found me asleep."

"You were too beautiful to disturb. I just wanted to hold you, but," Nasir pushed Emmett onto his back and kissed his way across his massive smooth chest, "that was then. This is now," he closed his lips around Emmett's left nipple. He ran his hand down his lover's body and wrapped it around Emmett's thick, hard cock.

"Ugh," Emmett felt his lover's tongue move around his nipple and the hand begin to stroke him. Nasir slid down the bed until his lover's big dick was in his face. He gave a reverent kiss on the serpent's head and ran his tongue through the already wet slit.

"Hoh," Emmett closed his eyes as his lover's tongue ran up his sensitive cum tube. "Hey," he looked down on his lover. "Your cock was supposed to be in my mouth."

"Yes, but I am the top, so you will do as I say," Nasir took Emmett's bone in his mouth. Emmett leaned up on his elbows as Nasir went down on him. It felt so good, but there was no way he was going to let Nasir get away with that.

"You are one sexy Arab top, with an incredibly talented mouth. I will give you that, but," Emmett grabbed Nasir under his arms. Nasir was pulled off of Emmett's dick as he was flipped onto his back on the mattress.

"Ah! What are you doing?" Nasir laughed and looked up at Emmett as his lover moved above him and held him down.

"Well, I'm bigger and stronger than you, so, if I want your dick in my mouth, I'm going to have it," Emmett dictated. He spread Nasir's legs with his foot and held the darker man down by his shoulders. He settled between Nasir's legs and moved his left forearm across the prone man's chest. With his now free right hand, Emmett took hold of his lover's hard joint. Emmett pulled up to roll Nasir's foreskin up over his head. Then he stuck his tongue inside the sleeve of skin and moved it around Nasir's head.

"Ugh. Habibi, I love that," Nasir moaned. He rubbed the strong arm that held him in place. "You don't have to hold me down. I will not fight you. Ugh," Nasir felt his length slowly sink down his lover's throat. "Not when you do that! Huh."

And then Nasir's cell rang. Nasir raised his head and all but jumped. Emmett quickly pulled his mouth off of his lover's bone.

"Is that Samira?" Emmett asked wide eyed. Nasir scrambled off the bed to retrieve the ringing phone from the pocket of his discarded dishdasha.

"It is!" Nasir answered it. "Samira!"

"Nasir, I have had a good talk with Dimah. I am with her now and she understands," Samira informed with gladness in her voice. The sense of relief was so profound that Nasir could not remain on his feet. He dropped to his knees and nearly dropped the phone. Emmett was instantly alarmed and rushed off the bed.

"She understands," Nasir wore a look of rapture. "Dimah understands," he repeated.

"She does!?" Emmett knelt before Nasir and took hold of his lover's shoulders. "Nasi, that's fantastic!"

"She understands?" Nasir asked into the phone. It was just too good to be true. They would be okay. There would be a finite period of time during which they would be apart and it would be difficult to be sure, but then they would be fine.

"She understands, Nasir," Samira confirmed again.

"When can we meet her?" Emmett asked.

"Dimah has agreed to meet with you. Come now. We are waiting," Samira heard Emmett's question.

"We will be right there. Samira, I love you. I will put your children through college. I will buy you a yacht. Whatever you want!" Nasir was exuberant.

"Just get over here, silly man," Samira said and hung up. Nasir lowered the phone and looked to Emmett with joy in his eyes.

"They are waiting for us," Nasir smiled.

"Nasi, that's great! Let me brush my teeth and get dressed," Emmett rose to his feet and Nasir grabbed hold of his yet hard cock as he did so.

"But I want your cum," Nasir protested.

"Mister," Emmett put a hand to his lover's scruffy face and leaned down over him, "you are gonna be drinking my cum for the rest of your life. Right now, let's go meet our wife," he gave Nasir a kiss on his lips. Nasir chuckled as he watched Emmett walk naked into the bathroom. Soon they were dressed and out the door. Emmett wore a long sleeved dress shirt with his snug jeans to be as respectful of the Muslim virgin as he could. The valet remembered Nasir's dash and promptly brought up the Mercedes SUV.

It was little more than a fifteen minute drive from Madinat Jumeirah to the estate of Minister Sheikh al Gargawi. They saw Pankaj sitting on the bumper of the Azure as Nasir drove up to the front door of the main house. For the first time ever, visiting men were not going to the majlis. Samira walked out to greet them.

"Hi, Samira," Emmett smiled warmly. "Thanks so much for all this, really."

"Emmett," Samira took his hand. "I am so glad I could help," she took her brother's hand as well. "Are you boys ready?"

"Yes," Nasir nodded.

"Come," Samira led them into the house. It was a short distance to the large sitting room. Dimah sat demurely right where she had been, but now had a modest head scarf in place. She was not married to this man yet, and certainly could not have him looking at her hair. It was enough that she agreed to this completely inappropriate meeting.

"Dimah," Nasir smiled in greeting.

"Marhabbah, Nasir," Dimah gave a shy smile back. "Please, won't you sit down," she spoke in Arabic. Samira returned to her chair while Nasir and Emmett sat down together on the sofa that faced Dimah's across the low table.

"Dimah, I would like to speak in English, so that we all understand. Is that all right?" Nasir asked in English.

"As you wish," Dimah answered in heavily accented English.

"First, thank you so much for agreeing to meet with me. I know it is very much improper, but I think it is important for us all to get to know each other and discuss how our lives together will unfold," Nasir spoke.

"Of course," Dimah smiled. "Tea?"

"Please," Nasir gestured. Dimah poured a cup for both men.

"Shukran, Dimah," Emmett smiled warmly. Dimah made a somewhat surprised face. She was not at all accustomed to interacting with men, and even less being thanked by one.

"Aafwaan, I mean, you are welcome," Dimah glanced at Nasir as if she expected to be chastised for saying it in Arabic first.

"Dimah, you are most understanding and I thank you very much for that," Nasir spoke. "Many women in your place would protest and refuse to marry me."

"How can either of us protest? Our fathers have made it so, and it must be so. And I see nothing I would wish to protest," Dimah gave a shrug.

"You are most kind, Dimah," Emmett nodded. "I think we will all be great friends."

"I'm sorry," Dimah shook her head. Nasir suddenly realized he had omitted one very important point.

"Dimah, please excuse me, this is Emmett," Nasir spoke. Emmett held up a hand and gave a little wave.

"Hello, Emmett," Dimah gave her shy smile again. Puzzlement crossed her face and she looked to Nasir. "Nasir, do you share a bed with this man?"

"Yes, I do," Nasir smiled and nodded. He looked and sounded as proud as he was.

"I know that men have needs women cannot always fulfil. My brother explained it to us. I know that men do what men do. I accept that, but I do not understand why you would want me to meet him," Dimah shook her head.

"Dimah, we three will be together potentially for the rest of our lives. Emmett is my life partner. I love him," Nasir took Emmett's hand as he spoke. Dimah tilted her head as she looked at Nasir hold Emmett's hand. There was something about that act that conveyed more than his words did. It was not that she had not seen men hold hands before. She had seen her own brothers hold hands. But there was something different about the way Nasir took this man's hand. It was loving. And did he not just say that he loved him?

"You love him?" Dimah asked with raised eyebrows. "You love him? Another man?!" her voice raised in pitch. Nasir, Emmett and Samira realized at once, in horror, that Dimah had not been on the same page with them at all.

"Dimah, calm yourself," Nasir spoke. It was the exact wrong thing to say.

"Calm myself?!" Dimah rose to her feet. "Are you a homosexual?!"

"Dimah," Nasir held out his hands.

"Dimah, please," Samira added.

"What are you trying to do to me?! Am I to marry a homosexual?!" Dimah started to scream. Emmett could follow no longer as the younger woman's hysteria grew and she started to scream non stop in Arabic. Nasir was quickly on his feet and Emmett mirrored him. Dimah stormed out of the room and Samira followed her. Nasir looked to Emmett with fear in his eyes.

"That didn't go quite like I hoped it would," Emmett spoke.

"She does not understand at all!" terror grew in Nasir's chest. They could hear the two women in the next room. Dimah shrieked in Arabic and Samira, clearly, tried to reason with her. Suddenly Samira ran back into the room.

"We have to go. Right now! She is calling her brothers! We have to go!" Samira was nearly hysterical now.

"La, Allah! Yes, yes, come," Nasir agreed. Together they three rushed out of the big house into the heat of the day.

"Pankaj! Pankaj, get my sister out of here. Go!" Nasir shouted. Pankaj took the wheel of the Bentley as Samira all but dove into the backseat from the passenger side. Nasir slammed shut the passenger door and rushed to the Mercedes where Emmett waited. Dimah followed them out of the house and continued to scream into her cell as Nasir and Emmett got into the SUV and sped away.

"She's talking to her brothers?" Emmett held on as they flew down the al Gargawi drive.

"Yes," Nasir confirmed.

"That's bad, right?" Emmett asked.

"That is very bad. Very, very bad," Nasir confirmed as they flew out onto the desert road.

* * *

Faraj al Gargawi gnashed his teeth and seethed with rage as he drove his Toyota Land Cruiser at speed down the desert road. "That son of a goat!" he shouted and hit his steering wheel.

"Just catch up to him," Hakim al Gargawi sat beside his older brother and checked the clips of their Glock 37 handguns to make sure they were fully loaded.

"And he brought the American dog with him! Into our home!" Faraj hit the wheel again.

"There he is!" Hakim pointed.

Ten miles down the desert road from their father's estate the two Toyota Land Cruisers caught up with the Mercedes Benz G55. Faraj made quick work of overtaking the Mercedes and ran it off the road.

"Yes!" Hakim shouted as his brother brought their SUV to a skidding halt in the sand. Faraj took his gun from his brother and they got out of the truck. Their friends Asim and Musad, who were in the second Land Cruiser, stopped right behind the Mercedes and therefore reached it first. Faraj and Hakim watched Asim pull the driver of the Mercedes out of his vehicle and throw him down in the sand. Even as Faraj and Hakim trotted up, Asim dropped down on the driver's back with his knee. He completely ignored the grunt of pain from beneath his knee as he put his gun to the back of the man's head, and pulled the trigger.


	20. Chapter 20

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Sis, thank you so, so much for all your help with this chapter. And for creating the E&O Universe in the first place. I so can NOT WAIT to brainstorm with you in person. It's only a little over two weeks now! Gah! I can't stand it!

Anyone who has not read **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading **Errors & Omissions** should go do so right now. Links to both stories are in my profile. Something big happened at the end of the last chapter of **Errors & Omissions. **Are Cliff and Edward done?

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them. **

* * *

**Chapter 20: Where We Started **

Present Day

Seth woke in the night with a powerful feeling of dread. He was safe in his bed, in his husband's arms. He could hear Garrett's even breathing and every once in a while the hint of a snore. Seth should have felt content. Listening to his lover breathe in peaceful sleep should have given him comfort. But not this night. Something was terribly wrong. Seth thought about Emmett and Nasir, alone on the other side of the Earth, devoid of his guidance and his sight. Emmett had been so desperate, so despondent when he called this morning, it broke Seth's heart. It killed him that Emmett hurt so much and was so far away. But then Garrett had called and he knew Nasir would be speaking to Emmett even as Garrett was speaking to him. They both felt a little better. Seth wore his Eagle feather all day. It lay on his bedside table even now. Garrett held positive thoughts and expressed the same to Seth. Seth did too, but now, now he just knew something had gone terribly, horribly wrong. He knew it in his bones. Seth stretched to reach his feather, carefully so as not to wake his husband. When he finally did, Seth clutched it in his hands. He prayed to the Grandfather Spirit, again, to watch over and protect his loved ones.

Seth thought about how Nasir must have felt coming home from the Emirates with this news for Emmett. And Nasir couldn't even talk to Emmett right away. Nasir came straight from the airport to the reception. He had to wear a smile and pretend for everyone's sake, and Emmett's especially, that everything was fine. Nasir did a very good job of hiding it too. No one suspected a thing. No one except Seth. He saw it. Seth couldn't quite put his finger on what it was now, but the very subtle clues that, more often than not, only he could divine, were there. It had been such a happy time for them all too. Well, in truth, not as much for Emmett, missing his lover so, while in the midst of his best friend's most special event. Seth thought back. Things really got into gear about the time Garrett's family flew in.

* * *

One Week Prior to Seth and Garrett's Wedding

Nasir had been gone a week already and Seth watched it take it's toll on his best friend. Emmett was usually okay for a few days, but then he got mopey. And this time, for some reason, it seemed worse. Perhaps it was because Nasir had never been gone for two weeks before. They spoke every day, at least once. They both knew how much they missed and loved each other. Emmett tried really hard to shake himself out of it and put on a brave and happy face for Seth. This was the happiest time of Seth's life and Emmett was sure not going to spoil it for his very best friend.

The family all went to the airport to meet the parents. Seth wore a form fitting red tee shirt with mesh sides, leather pants, and red boots with a high heel. Garrett wore snug jeans and a black tee shirt. Justin wore a dark blue tee shirt and plaid shorts. Melinda and Stephanie were both dressed in pink tops and white capri shorts.

"Honey, I can't wait to see them. Where are they?" Seth took his partner's hand. He relied on Garrett's height, when Emmett was not present, to see around people for him.

"Their plane landed just a few minutes ago, Sweetness. They flew first class. They'll be along any moment," Garrett tried to calm his lover.

"Yeah, Seth. Keep your tight leather britches on," Justin teased. Seth just gave him a flat stare.

"I see dad now," Garrett informed.

"Here come da judge," Justin added. They stood to the side of the wide carpeted concourse beyond security. George Thompson wore the jacket and pants of a dark blue suit with a pale yellow button down shirt. He pulled along a rolling carry on bag by it's extended handle. He was a distinguished looking man with dark hair that was now mostly steel gray. At his side, his wife was the picture of elegance with her dark hair pulled back. Celeste Thompson wore a white suit of skirt and open jacket with a colorful blouse and high heels. She carried only her handbag. Estelle Barnett followed her daughter and son in law, pulling her own bag. The older woman had light gray hair that she wore quite short. She had on a pink dress with an open white sweater and was adorned in diamonds. Unlike her daughter, she wore flat sensible shoes.

"Hey, there they are," George spotted his sons and their families and smiled broadly. The group moved out of the path of foot traffic and bags were parked.

"There's my girl!" George squatted down and snatched up his granddaughter.

"Justin," Celeste went to her first born son first.

"Mom," Justin hugged her back.

"And Melinda," Celeste hugged her daughter in law.

"Good to see you, Mom," Melinda kissed her cheek.

"Garrett," Celeste moved to her second son.

"Hi, Mom," Garrett embraced his mother.

"I'm so proud of you, Honey," Celeste put a hand to Garrett's face.

"I just followed my heart, Mother. And all the ways of my heart lead to Seth," Garrett smiled.

"And speaking of my littlest son," Celeste let go of Garrett and turned to her son's partner to find him in the arms of her mother.

"There's my darling boy," Estelle spoke in her British accent. She first took hold of Seth's shoulders and then pulled him to her. It was easy for them to embrace as they were the same height.

"Hi, Mother E," Seth hugged the older lady and called her by her favored form of address. From the time Justin was born Estelle had made it clear that she would not stand for being called 'grandmother' or any variation thereof. Just as soon as Estelle let go of him, her daughter took him in her arms.

"There's my little son," Celeste hugged Seth tightly.

"Hi, Mom. Thanks so much for coming," Seth hugged her back.

"Oh!" Celeste pulled back and hit Seth ever so lightly on his shoulder. "Don't you thank me for coming to your wedding, ever again, young man! We love our son and we love you. There is no place else on this Earth we would rather be."

"It just really means a lot to me, to both of us," Seth confessed.

"I know, Honey," Celeste hugged Seth again. "And I know why too. You're my son now and you will be till the day I'm gone," she rubbed Seth's back as she held him. George had never been an emotionally distant father and had warm hugs for Justin, Garrett and Seth. Garrett took up pulling his parents' bag while Justin did the same with their grandmother's. Estelle took Stephanie's hand as they headed for baggage claim. George put his arm around Melinda as they walked.

"You know, Melinda, you are very special to me," George held her close under his arm.

"I am?" Melinda asked.

"Oh, yes," George confirmed. "When you married Justin, we didn't lose a son, we gained a daughter. Now we have three sons. You're the only daughter I'm ever going to get!"

They proceeded to baggage claim and a short while later had their bags. A porter loaded up the luggage on a cart and followed them to short term parking. Garrett's white Maybach was parked beside Melinda's blue Mercedes Benz GLK. Justin and Garrett opened the back and trunk of the vehicles.

"Does everyone drive a German car?" Estelle complained.

"Emmett drives a Range Rover," Seth informed.

"I don't know this Emmett, but I like him already," Estelle decided.

"Boys and girls?" Garrett spread his arms as he stood between the cars. He knew his mother would want to divide into male and female groups if it meant splitting up into two cars.

"Good idea, Garrett," Celeste endorsed. "It will give us hens time to talk about our roosters."

"Okay, hens, with me," Melinda called as she pulled her keys from her husband. Justin picked up his daughter and carried her to the back seat of his wife's SUV. He would see his daughter safely secured in her carseat before he joined the other men. Celeste took the front seat while Estelle sat in back with her great granddaughter. Melinda took the wheel and Justin stepped into her open door.

"We'll follow you, Honey," Justin kissed his wife on her lips. He shut her door for her and walked around to join the other guys. Garrett had the wheel and their father sat beside him. Justin sat in back with Seth.

"I told Mel that we'd follow her. You gonna ride with us, Seth?" Justin teased.

"Justin, that's not funny," George chastised.

"It was a little bit," Seth came to Justin's rescue.

"Yeah, Dad. He loves the ribbing," Justin reached over to poke Seth in his ribs. Seth just narrowed his eyes at Justin. If their father were not in this car, this straight guy would have been so in for it. Justin smiled broadly. He knew it too. Garrett pulled out behind Melinda and soon they were heading onto the freeway.

Celeste relaxed in her seat beside her daughter in law. Melinda glanced over at her.

"You should put your seatbelt on, Mom," Melinda took the northbound lane.

"I'll wrinkle, Dear," Celeste dismissed.

"You always use that excuse," Estelle spoke from behind her.

"It's always true, Mother," Celeste returned.

"Well, I'll drive carefully," Melinda offered.

"You always do. I'm not afraid. How are Bob and Katherine?" Celeste asked.

"Oh, mom and dad are fine. Since dad took early retirement from IBM they've been busy with the little bookstore they opened," Melinda answered.

"Be sure to give them our love. It would be so lovely to see them while we're here," Celeste commented.

"You'll see them tonight," Melinda read the puzzled look on her mother in law's face. "Did Justin tell you we wanted you all to come to dinner tonight?"

"That's why our men need us, to keep them straight," Celeste shook her head. "Oh, how are things at your gallery?" Celeste asked.

"Never better. I haven't scheduled any showings this week, naturally. The girl who plays the piano for me during showings and on First Thursday will be playing at the wedding. Her name is Maggie. She's very good," Melinda enthused.

"Oh, how nice. I would love to meet her," Celeste smiled.

"She actually played an instrumental role in Garrett and Seth getting together," Melinda added.

"I do think I remember them saying something about that when they told us how they met," Celeste mused. "Now I really can't wait to meet her!"

"She's going to get a big hug from me," Estelle chimed in.

In the car behind Garrett followed the women at a safe distance.

"Do you have any plans for while you are in town, Dad?" Seth asked from his seat behind his partner.

"Yeah. My son's getting married," George chuckled.

"You might have heard something about that. I wanna think you were planning to be there too," Justin added.

"I meant, other than the obvious," Seth pointed a finger at Justin and made it very clear by his expression that the straight guy was going to get it. Justin snickered.

"Alright, no ganging up on Seth," Garrett protected his partner.

"Sorry, Seth. I knew what you meant. I think I'll get together with Dick and Ron for a round of golf or two while we're out here," George informed. "And then whatever your mother wants to do."

"Don't plan anything for tonight, Dad. We want you all to come to dinner tonight at the house," Justin stated.

"Is it okay if we bring Emmy?" Seth asked.

"Emmett is always welcome in my home, Seth. You don't have to ask," Justin shook his head.

"Who is Emmett?" George asked.

"My very best friend in the whole world since forever," Seth gave a nod.

"The Matron of Honor," Justin added.

"He might not appreciate being called that, son," George pointed out.

"He actually thinks it's funny," Justin defended.

"There will be two grooms at this ceremony and we each have a best man," Garrett stressed, as he did every time his brother said that. "Emmett's a great guy, Dad. You'll really like him."

"I look forward to meeting him," George stated.

"We'll be at the hotel in a few minutes," Garrett followed Melinda onto the off ramp.

"We're staying at the same hotel as your ceremony, right?" George asked.

"The Fairmont Olympic, yes," Garrett answered. "Now, we're going to leave the car for you. Justin, will you and Melinda drop us at home?"

"Of course we will," Justin assured. "Dad, you remember the way to the house?"

"I sure do. I just need to get on the freeway," George answered.

"If you take the five oh nine, it's shorter. If you take the four oh five, you're going out of your way," Justin informed.

"If I take the four oh five, I won't get lost. I know that way," George dismissed.

"The car has navigation, Dad," Garrett pointed to the console.

"I know the way," George gave a wave.

A few short minutes later they pulled up behind Melinda in the drive at the Fairmont.

"I'll go check us in. You boys have the bellman bring in the luggage," George instructed as he opened his door and got out of the car. Justin reached for his door handle, but Seth restrained him with a hand on his arm.

"You are so lucky your father was in this car. Poke me in my ribs! I would have been all over you!" Seth declared. Justin only snickered again as he got out of the car. Garrett heard this and smiled to himself as he climbed out. He paused a moment to give his lover, who had shown enormous restraint, a quick hug. Seth knew exactly what it was for. Justin took the luggage from the trunk and the back of the Mercedes and a bellman placed it on a waiting cart. The parents and grandmother were soon safely ensconced in their two bedroom suite. Justin and Melinda dropped Seth and Garrett off on their way home with promises to see each other in a few hours.

* * *

Nasir had left the key to his McLaren for Garrett to use while his parents were here and had his car. Three of them would not fit in that. Three would fit in Seth's car comfortably, but not if one was the size of Emmett. So Emmett drove. It was an easy drive down into Burien and to Justin and Melinda's home in the Seahurst neighborhood overlooking Puget Sound. Both garage doors were open revealing where the Toyota 4Runner and Mercedes GLK were parked. Garrett's Maybach was parked in the drive beside a remarkably well preserved Cadillac Seville. Emmett had changed after work into snug jeans and a light blue polo shirt that stretched across his massive chest.

Rather than enter through the garage they took the steps that led up around the garage to the front door and huge deck that wrapped around the side and front of the house. The floor plan of the open dinning room, living room and sun room had all glass walls with expansive views on the two sides of the Sound. Justin was on the side deck, holding a beer in one hand and cleaning his built in gas grill with the other.

"Hey, guys!" Justin gave a broad smile. "C'mon up. Who needs a beer?"

"I know I do," Emmett enthused.

"I even made sure to get Spaten this time, buddy," Justin patted the taller man on his shoulder. "Oktoberfest, right?"

"Oh, Justin. You're a good man. I don't care what Seth says about you," Emmett finished his compliment by stirring the shit.

"Oh, yeah?" Justin smiled.

"And what I have to say right now is this," Seth was quick. "Once I get a beer in me, I won't hold back because of the parents, so watch out!"

"Uh-oh!" Justin laughed. His brother's partner was more fun than he didn't know what. "C'mon, get your gay butts in here," Justin led the way into the house through an open doorwall.

In the large open kitchen Melinda stood with the mothers. Celeste had changed from her white skirt into white pants. The second mom wore a thin denim shirt with delicate embroidery and jeans. While Melinda's hair was a natural shade of auburn, it was easy to see that her mother's, so red it was orange, hair color was not. Melinda and her mother were the same height and build and could easily pass for sisters.

"Here they are," Melinda came forward to hug all three men, starting with Garrett and finishing with Emmett. Justin headed for the ice chest parked on one of the counters. "Moms, this is Emmett, the other Best Man," Melinda took him by the hand and led him forward into the kitchen. "Emmett, my mother Katherine, and Justin and Garrett's mom Celeste."

"Hi Katherine," Emmett offered his hand and took care to shake gently.

"Emmett," Katherine smiled.

"Celeste, nice to meet you," Emmett smiled politely.

"Very nice to meet you, Emmett," Celeste shook Emmett's big hand with both of hers. "Everyone speaks so fondly of you."

"Oh, that's sweet. Thank you. I've been looking forward to meeting you. You must be proud of your little boy," Emmett gave his deeply dimpled grin.

"I could not be more proud of both my boys. I was there when Justin married his love," Celeste put a hand on Melinda's arm. "And now I get to see Garrett marry his," Celeste took hold of Seth and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh, Garrett. Mom and Dad brought some wines from Okanagan. You have to try this chardonnay," Melinda reached for her glass and handed it to Garrett.

"This is quite good. Justin, I'll have a glass of this," Garrett called. Justin joined them with three already opened beers.

"Is it too late?" Garrett asked.

"Yes and no," Justin handed Emmett and Seth their bottles. "I opened one for you, but now I'll just be forced to drink it myself," he declared and took a swig from the bottle.

"I'll pour you a glass," Melinda shook her head.

"Oh, Emmy, come and meet Mother Estelle," Seth led Emmett into the living room. Estelle had been entertaining her great granddaughter on the coffee table in the living room with books of stickers. She rose with an empty wine glass in her hand as Seth and Emmett approached.

"Mother E, this is Emmett, my best friend and Best Man," Seth placed a hand on Emmett's hip as he spoke.

"Well, you're certainly a strapping young man," Estelle looked up at the tall and muscular man.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am. Do you prefer Mother Estelle, or Mother E?" Emmett asked.

"As you like. Just don't anybody use the g word, or I'll have your kneecaps," the tiny older woman leveled her threat in a soft voice.

"No, ma'am," Emmett laughed. "You won't hear it from me."

"And now I think I should like another glass of wine. Very nice to meet you, big boy," Estelle gave a smirk with a twinkle in her eye and headed for the kitchen.

"Isn't she a hoot?" Seth asked.

"She's a real cutie," Emmett smiled.

"I see the dads out on the front deck," Garrett stepped up to his partner. "Let go introduce them to Emmett and sit out there with them."

"There's a flaw in that plan," Justin spoke vaguely.

"What would that be?" Garrett asked.

"Go on out. You'll see," Justin gestured with his bottle. Garrett looked to Seth and Emmett with a puzzled face and then led them out through the living room doorwall. Once they stepped outside it was easy to see what Justin was talking about and why the living room doorwall had been left closed. Justin followed them out to make sure it was closed again. The two fathers sat in cushioned patio chairs in the corner of the big deck with a small table, and large ashtray, positioned between them. George had changed into a polo shirt and jeans that were cut the way an older man would wear them. His shorter and slightly overweight counterpart was dressed the same, but in a long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up. They each held a glass of red wine and each puffed a big, dark cigar.

"Isn't this a charming sight?" Justin muttered under his breath behind his brother, Seth and Emmett.

"Emmett, meet my father George, and Melinda's father Robert. Dad, Bob, this is Seth's Best Man, Emmett," Garrett introduced.

"Mr. Thompson," Emmett offered his hand to the men who remained seated.

"Call me George, son. It's very nice to meet you finally," George commented as he gripped the bigger man's hand.

"You too, George," Emmett gave a smile and a nod. He then moved to Robert. "Sir."

"Just Bob, son," Robert instructed as they shook.

"Dad, please tell me you did not smoke that thing in my car," Garrett as his father put the cigar back in his mouth.

"I didn't smoke in your car, Garrett. I wouldn't do that. Your mother would skin me if I smoked this around her anyway," George confirmed.

"Pull up a chair. Take a load off, boys," Robert bid. They all moved patio chairs closer, but took care to make sure they were positioned upwind of the fathers.

"You guys let me know when it's time to lite the grill," Justin stated.

"What's for dinner, Justin?" Seth asked.

"I was gonna do burgers, but Dad bought us filets," Justin revealed.

"Oh, wow," Seth was impressed.

"George, a man after my own heart," Emmett spread his arms.

"You like a good steak, do you, Emmett?" George puffed way.

"I am all about a good steak," Emmett enthused.

"I knew I would like you," George gestured with his stogie.

"I'm gonna have to write down how everyone wants it," Justin thought out loud.

"Do mine last, Justin," Robert spoke up. "Just lightly. You know how I like it. If I can still hear the echo of her moo, that's done enough."

"That's gross, Bob," George made a face.

"Anyone who orders filet mignon well done deserves the old boot they get," Robert preached.

"I don't like it well done either, but there's a difference between au jus, and a pool of blood," George returned. "Do you mind terribly if Justin heats it up a little for you?"

"Just a little," Robert puffed his cigar.

"I'll just wave it over the grill, Dad," Justin said to his father in law.

"Atta boy," Robert approved.

"So," Seth gave a dramatic pause while he nodded slowly, "Yuk," he commented. George pointed a finger at him as they all laughed. The doorwall slid open then and Melinda stepped out with the two moms. She was carefull to shut the glass door fully.

"Are you still smoking that stinking thing?" Celeste asked the obvious.

"No, Ci-ci. I put it out twenty minutes ago," George took several big puffs.

"Smart," Celeste shook her head. She didn't like to swear. That was as close to 'smartass' as Celeste Thompson got. Her husband knew it and gave a chuckle.

"Katherine tells me you're planning on staying the night, Bob," Celeste sat down on in a chair on the other side of Garrett. She didn't want to be too near the smoke puffing men.

"Yeah, it's a drive. We'll head back in the morning," Robert answered. "Then, of course, we'll be back next weekend! We wouldn't miss it."

"Oh, Dad, Mom, would dinner at the penthouse work for you tomorrow? We want you to meet Seth's sister Leah. She was free tomorrow, wasn't she, Sweetness?" Garrett reached for Seth's hand.

"She said tomorrow was fine. I'll text her and tell her we're on," Seth pulled his cell out of his pocket.

"I'll text the caterers and let them know we need the usual suspects," Garrett pulled out his own phone. "And we want you to meet Rosalie, who will perform the ceremony, and her partner Maggie, who will play. Naturally we need our best men and their families."

"Done," Justin took a swig of his beer.

"Emmy, make sure Edward comes. We need to keep an eye on him," Seth spoke softly.

"I will," Emmett agreed.

"Where's your family, Emmett?" George asked. "My son made a comment in questionable taste, earlier, about you being the Matron of Honor. That leads me to conclude you are not single."

"No, sir," Emmett leaned forward while Justin snickered. "And I think Justin's original joke was Maid of Honor. But you're right, I'm not single," Emmett answered.

"Where is your partner, Dear?" Celeste asked sweetly.

"He's in the Middle East right now, attending his brother's wedding, actually," Emmett answered.

"Oh, is he from there?" Celeste probed.

"Yes, ma'am," Emmett confirmed.

"What country?" George asked.

"The United Arab Emirates," Emmett answered. George just nodded with his cigar in his mouth.

"I'm sorry he couldn't be with us," Celeste expressed.

"So am I," Garrett agreed. "Nasir is my closest friend. He flies back the day of the ceremony. So at least he will be with us for the really important part."

"Oh, that's nice," Celeste smiled. "That's his name, Nasir? Do you have a picture?"

"I do," Emmett pulled his phone from his pocket. "He's been gone a week already."

"And Emmy really misses him," Seth added. He put a hand on Emmett's arm in support.

"Yeah, I do. I don't like being apart from him for so long," Emmett confessed. He called up a picture of a smiling Nasir and handed the phone to Garrett's mother.

"Careful, Mom. Don't go scrolling through pictures on that phone. No telling what you'll find," Justin cautioned.

"Oh, Justin," Celeste dismissed.

"Those aren't on the phone," Emmett smiled at their host.

"Well, he's very handsome," Celeste handed the phone back to it's owner.

"Yeah, he is," Melinda agreed.

"He is," Seth gave a nod.

"Hey, wait a minute. He's not that cute," Justin protested.

"Yes he is," Melinda contradicted.

"He is," Seth said again. "But not as cute as my guy," he leaned to give Garrett a soft kiss on his lips that Garrett gratefully accepted with an arm around his partner.

"How did you two meet?" George asked Emmett.

"His family's company builds high rise hotels. My company designed the kitchens for a hotel in Vegas. We both got sent there at the same time, and," Emmett spread his hands and gave a shrug.

"And the rest is history," Seth finished for him. "I've known Emmy a long time and it was nice to see him really in love with a great guy who loves him back just the same," he reached to rub Emmett's arm again. "They make a really cute couple too."

"You do," Garrett agreed.

"Thanks, guys. Of course, that was once he passed the Trial by Clearwater," Emmett teased.

"Trial by Clearwater?" George's ears perked up at this.

"I've seen you entertain a cretin, or two, along the way, who totally did not deserve you. A thorough examination was in order," Seth gave a firm nod.

"A thorough examination of the facts. I like your style, Seth. Good boy," George endorsed.

"Oh my God, Dad, don't encourage him. He's outta control already!" Justin protested. "Come skiing with us next year. Let him get you in the hot tub. Then you'll see."

"Do I want to know what happened in the hot tub?" George asked.

"No," Garrett and Justin spoke firmly in perfect unison. Everyone chuckled, some more knowingly than others.

"I'm gonna go light the grill," Justin rose and headed for the house.

"The grill's not in the house, Dear," Melinda called after him.

"But the beer is, Honey. You don't want me grilling sober, do you?" Justin teased.

"Anything but that!" Seth exclaimed. Justin just chuckled and headed inside. He was back in just a moment with a fresh beer, and a tiny spiral note pad and pen.

"Okay, steak orders. Honey, hold my beer," Justin handed his wife the bottle which she dutifully accepted. "I know you want yours medium well, Honey. Mother E said medium rare. Mom?"

"Medium well, please," Celeste answered.

"Okay," Justin scribbled on his little pad. "Other mom?"

"Medium well for me too. Thank you, Dear," Katherine answered.

"Shoe leather," Robert commented.

"I'll have my meat cooked, Robert, if you don't mind," Katherine fired back.

"Dad?" Justin continued.

"Medium," George answered.

"George," Emmett spread his hands, "again we are of like mind."

"Medium for Emmett," Justin muttered.

"Seth, I like your boy," George gestured with his cigar.

"Other dad likes his still bleeding. Gar and Seth I know are medium well. Okay, that does it. Time to get grillin," Justin finished.

"Need any help, Justin?" Emmett offered.

"Yeah, come help me with my meat," Justin gave a grin.

"I best get your wife's permission for that!" Emmett joked as he rose to follow.

"Have fun," Melinda laughed.

"Thanks, Honey," Justin looked back to Emmett. "C'mon, but be gentle."

"I always am," Emmett cocked his head.

"Oh! Gimme back my beer," Justin took back the bottle his wife yet held and headed inside with Emmett in tow.

"I think I'll get the salads ready," Melinda rose.

"I'll help you, Dear," Katherine stood to join her daughter.

"Mom," Seth began, "I have to meet with the florist day after tomorrow. Would you come with me?"

"Of course I will. We're here to help in any way we can. I would love to walk through the venue as well," Celeste beamed.

"I will make that happen. Would tomorrow morning be good?" Garrett asked.

"As long as it's early. Dick and Ron are picking me up at ten for golf," George stated.

The fathers at last put out their stinking cigars as dinner approached. Robert stood over Justin, at Justin's request, to make sure his steak was not too done. They ate inside at the big dinning room table with all the windows open to the view of the Sound. Robert took great joy in pouring bottles of the cabernet from Okanagan that they brought with them. The rich full bodied wine was the perfect accompaniment to their meal. Emmett had only one glass as he was the designated driver and had to see the grooms home safely. Estelle sat between Seth and Stephanie and lavished her affections on both. As much as she loved her great granddaughter, she was equally taken with Seth. Seth did not miss an opportunity to put his arm around Estelle, or hug her to him, and she ate it up.

After dinner they moved back out onto the deck to enjoy the evening. Justin poured everyone, save those driving, a glass of port. Emmett and George had a coffee together.

"You sure you don't want a port, Georgie?" Robert asked. "This calls for another cigar, I think."

"I'm driving, Bob, and one cigar is my limit anyway," George answered.

"Are you going to make me smoke by myself?" Robert chastised.

"I'm afraid so," George answered with amusement.

"George, mother's eyes are drooping. We should get back to the hotel soon," Celeste leaned up against her husband. He put his arm around his wife and looked over at his mother in law who was in fact, falling asleep in her chair.

"It is pretty late on the east coast. I think we should head back. Bob, Katherine, it was wonderful to see you," George had a handshake for Robert and a hug for his wife. Celeste had hugs for them both.

"We'll see you kids tomorrow," George hugged his sons and their life partners. "Emmett, great to meet you, son," he shook Emmett's hand.

"Nice to meet you, sir," Emmett gave a sincere smile.

"I can see why Seth and Garrett love you so much," George patted the taller man on his muscular arm. Emmett, Seth and Garrett followed the parents down to the driveway and their respective vehicles.

"We're headed the same way. Would you like us to follow you?" Emmett offered.

"Now it's dark out, perhaps you wouldn't mind leading the way. I'll follow you," George countered.

"No problem," Emmett smiled.

"Don't drive too fast," Celeste could not help being a mother.

"I won't," Emmett called back with good humor and a wave. Seth opened the front passenger door of the Range Rover only for Garrett to pull him back by his arm and shut the door. Garrett then opened the rear door and moved Seth toward it. Seth said nothing, but looked up at his partner with questioning eyes.

"You're riding in back with me," Garrett stated. Seth climbed obediently into the vehicle and Garrett followed. Emmett slid in behind the wheel and looked back at his passengers.

"Emmett, you don't mind if I blow Seth in your backseat on the way home, do you?" Garrett asked.

"Not at all!" Emmett giggled. He started the SUV and backed out of Justin and Melinda's driveway.

"You, come here," Seth took hold of his lover's shirt with both hands and pulled Garrett atop him as he laid down in the seat. Garrett gave a small growl in his throat as he attacked Seth's mouth with his own.

* * *

Nasir sat to breakfast with the other men. All of them were dressed the same in a white dishdasha and ghutra secured with a black igal. As tradition dictated, the first born sat beside their father, and Nasir sat beside Kasim. They sat cross legged on the thick carpet outside under the broad terrace with seven other men. Relatives that Nasir did not even remember he had, showed up more every day. Omar controlled the pace of the meal, taking every thing very slowly. He beamed with uncommon humor. The occasion of his first born son's marriage was indeed a happy one for him.

"Sabah al khair," Sadiq called as he walked out of the house. Like the rest of them he was barefoot and dressed the same.

"Sabah al noor!" Omar turned and opened his arms. "Assalaam alaikum, Sadiq."

"Wa alaikum assalaam, father," Sadiq knelt down to kiss his father in law on both cheeks.

"Come, join us," Omar gestured.

"Sit here, Sadiq," Nasir was quick to open a space between himself and his brother. Sadiq did so and kissed both Kasim and Nasir in greeting before reaching for a coffee. He nodded and smiled at the other men.

"How is my daughter?" Omar asked.

"Samira is a good woman and a good wife," Sadiq stated. Omar only smiled and nodded.

"I was wondering when you would come. Did you fly in yesterday?" Nasir asked.

"Yes. We spent the day and night with my parents, of course," Sadiq informed. Nasir only nodded slowly. He had not seen his sister even once since that fateful day at her home in the UK. Since the day she let him know that she knew. He had studiously avoided being in the same place at the same time. Now it was unavoidable. Of course, she would be with the women while he was with the men. Occasions for personal, private interaction would be few, but impossible to avoid completely. Nasir dreaded what she might say to him. And this grieved him greatly. He loved his sister and wanted very much to have a relationship with her. She was a good and kind and loving woman, much like their mother, and nothing like the rest of the family. But she knew. And thanks to his blind panic and stupidity that day, he had all but admitted it to her. It was not the heat that made him break out in a sweat.

Eventually, when Omar had decided enough time had been wasted, breakfast broke up. Kasim then had the brilliant idea of a visit to the water park on the beach, in the hope of putting together a game of football. He called several of his friends and pressured Sadiq and Nasir to join him as well. Sadiq was much easier to convince than Nasir. Nasir thought about how his lover and friends used the word soccer instead of football and this brought a smile to his face. A smile Kasim mistook for enthusiasm.

"I don't have clothes for that, though," Sadiq gave his only protest.

"Come with me. I will dress you," Kasim pulled Sadiq along. "Come, Nasir. Hurry up!" Kasim called back as he led Sadiq across the oasis to his rooms.

Nasir shook his head. It would be easier to comply and he had nothing else to do anyway. Nasir went to his rooms and changed for the water park. Like proper Muslim men, they would never go bare chested in public. They wore tee shirts with their long bathing shorts. Nasir thought about Emmett, long asleep by now at home, while he took his time to change. His whole being longed to be beside his partner in their bed. Nasir grabbed his sun glasses, a big towel and headed out. He threw the towel over his shoulder as he crossed the oasis. Just as he was about to walk into the house, Samira stepped out into his path. Nasir's eyes went wide in fear and he froze where he stood. Samira looked up at her brother with resignation and sadness in her eyes. She loved and missed her brother. Samira reached a hand up to his face.

"I love you, Nasir," Samira caressed her brother's scruffy cheek. "That's all. I just want you to know that," she dropped her hand and stepped around him to continue on her way. Nasir was taken aback. He was not expecting a simple demonstration of support like this. He looked over his shoulder at her.

"I love you too," Nasir spoke to her back. She stopped and turned to smile at him again.

"I know that. They are waiting for you. You should go," Samira spoke softly. Nasir could not suppress his smile as he headed through the house. He put on his sunglasses and stepped into his sandals that waited outside the front door. His Maserati was already pulled up with the top down.

"Will you drive?" Kasim asked. His Ferrari was only a two seater.

"I will," Nasir agreed and led the way to his car.

* * *

When Garrett arrived home from work the following day, he found that not only were his parents and grandmother already there, but so were the caterers. Seth had the elders engaged out on the terrace. Their voices drifted in through the open French doors. A smiling Milan in his white tux shirt came out from behind the bar.

"Welcome home, Mr. Garrett," Milan greeted. "Martini, or something else from the bar?"

"You know, Milan, a nice martini sounds lovely," Garrett gave a nod. He carried his briefcase down the hall to the master bedroom. Garrett wanted to change before he joined the others. He walked into one of the big closets and set down his briefcase. He shrugged out off his suit jacket and hung it up. Next Garrett loosened and pulled off his tie, and placed it with the rest of his ties on the rack. He unbuttoned the collar button of his dress shirt, then the second, and smiled as two darker hands snaked around his torso under his arms and reached to take over the task.

"You know I like to do that for you," Seth spoke quietly as he continued to unbutton his lover's dress shirt.

"I thought you were busy entertaining the parents," Garrett rubbed the bare forearms that worked down his shirt.

"Gar," Seth pulled his lover's shirt out of his pants, "if the President, the Queen of England and the Pope were sitting out there, I would still be in here," he took the cuff links out one by one and pulled the shirt off Garrett's shoulders. Once the shirt was free of the taller man's arms, Seth tossed it over his shoulder. Garrett only smiled as Seth ran his hands up the planes of his back to gently knead his shoulders and neck. He closed his eyes and gave a sigh.

"That feels good, Sweetness," Garrett murmured.

"I'm just getting started. Turn around," Seth instructed. Garrett did so and could then see that Seth wore snug jeans and a form fitting white leather vest that laced up the sides with no shirt beneath it. The white leather contrasted with Seth's dark skin beautifully.

"Hmm," Garrett put his arms around his partner. "You look sexy in that. How am I supposed to keep my hands off you in front of the parents?"

"I can think of a way. Let's talk about sexy for a minute," Seth kissed his way across Garrett's chest. He ran his tongue across Garrett's right nipple before he closed his lips around it. Seth teased his lover's hardening nipple with his lips, tongue and teeth. Garrett ran his fingers through Seth's long, silken hair and closed his eyes as Seth made love to his chest. Seth ran his tongue across Garrett's chest to give equal attention to his lover's left nipple.

"Lift your arms up," Seth bid. Garrett smiled and put his hands behind his head. Seth ran his hands up Garrett's body until his thumbs were in the taller man's armpits.

"You are so hot, Gar, you make me crazy," Seth whispered.

"That's just how I feel about you," Garrett smiled.

"I wish you didn't have deodorant on because I really want to lick you there right now. I could throw you in the shower, but I don't think we have time for that," Seth thought out loud. "Oh, well," he dropped down, pausing to kiss and lick at the happy trail that started below Garrett's belly button and disappeared into his dress pants. Seth then fell to his knees fully. He began to rub his face into the front of his partner's pants and held the back of Garrett's thighs while he did so. Garrett lowered his arms to rub his hands to run his fingers through Seth's hair again.

"Something is growing in here," Seth looked up into Garrett's eyes as he slowly lowered the zipper.

"I think you are going to get us into trouble," Garrett smiled down on his lover as he brought a hand to the kneeling man's face. Seth smiled mischievously as he reached into Garrett's pants. He deftly unbuttoned the single button on Garrett's boxers. Garrett closed his eyes as Seth's fingers curled around his thickening penis.

"Look what I found," Seth carefully pulled Garrett's cock and balls through the opening of his underwear and pants. Garrett had ample foreskin and half aroused, his head was still completely covered. The standing man smiled down on Seth as his sex hung in his kneeling lover's face. Seth stuck out his tongue and ever so carefully inserted it into the waking serpent's cowl. Garrett sucked in a breath through his teeth as he felt his lover's tongue touch his head within his foreskin. Seth held his tongue in place against his lover's expanding head as the snake grew to full hardness. Fully erect Garrett's head was still mostly covered. Only the eye of the serpent peeked through. Seth ran his tongue through Garrett's moist slit. Seth looked up at Garrett with mischief in his eye. He pulled back, having given his lover's quivering needful bone no more contact than that. It took all the restraint Seth could muster not to swallow Garrett's cock to his pubes. Seth turned his head to the side and moved in to run his tongue across Garrett's heavy stones in their smooth sac.

"Umm," Garrett closed his eyes as Seth lapped at his scrotum. He felt his right testicle be drawn into the exquisite embrace of Seth's mouth. "Ugh," Garrett felt his lover's velvet tongue wrap around his trapped stone. Seth carefully let his most precious possession slip out of his mouth and ran his tongue along Garrett's cum tube from the base of his cock to the sheathed tip. Garrett's eyes flew open and he sucked in a gasp at this sensation. He looked down as Seth reached up to wrap a hand around his engorged pole.

"Sweetness, as much as I am loathe to tell you to stop, the parents are waiting for us," Garrett watched and felt Seth move his skin down to expose his head.

"Are you sure you want me to stop?" Seth asked. He tilted his head back and looked up as within his wide open mouth he curled his tongue around Garrett's bare, leaking head.

"Ugh," Garrett watched as Seth slowly drew his lips closed over the head of his penis. He felt Seth's tongue tease his frenulum. "You're killing me," Garrett rubbed Seth's high cheekbone with his thumb. Seth moved back slightly.

"I want you to die happy," Seth looked up at his aroused lover with a sweet, innocent face. Then he moved forward with the speed of a viper and impaled himself on Garrett's pole.

"Hoh!" Garrett reached for nearby shelves behind him to steady himself as he felt Seth's tongue and the walls of his mouth and throat engulf his erection. Seth loved the way Garrett smelled after being his his suit all day, but he could smell nothing as his nose pressed into his lover's trimmed pubes through opening of Garrett's zipper and boxers. Not with the man's hard cock in his throat.

"My God, Seth," Garrett held onto the built in shelves of their custom closet. The pants of his suit were still fastened and his belt still in place. With Seth's face pressed into the opening of his zipper, the only visible evidence of his sex were his balls that were trapped between his pants and Seth's chin. Then Seth's tongue began to squirm against his sensitive cum tube.

"Huh! Jesus," Garrett put a hand on the back of Seth's head, not to hold him in place, but to encourage him. He gave Seth no resistance as the kneeling man pulled back some. Seth only moved back enough to catch a quick breath of air through his nose. Then he began to suck his lover's hard prick. Garrett watched the smaller man's mouth move on him. He felt his lover's skilled lips massage his shaft.

"Ugh," Garrett felt the gentle hand take hold of his full scrotum as Seth bobbed on his straining post. "Seth, we should stop," Garrett somehow managed to choke out. Seth did stop. He slowly pulled his mouth off the throbbing organ and wrapped his hand around it.

"Remember last night when you sucked me off in Emmy's car?" Seth gave joint a stroke and ran his tongue through the weeping slit.

"Yes," Garrett admitted as Seth took him back in his throat and began to swallow around him. "Gah!" he gripped the shelving more tightly as he felt Seth's throat muscles work his bone. "We should hurry," Garrett changed his tune. Seth immediately pulled back and began to suck his lover with abandon. Garrett squeezed his eyes shut and whimpred as the tormenting mouth of the expert cocksucker drove him toward orgasm.

"Ugh. Seth, my God," Garrett tried to hold his body still as he grasped the shelves and the relentless mouth rode his throbbing cock. Seth held his lover's tightening sac and ran his other hand up to Garrett's quivering pecs. He kneaded the taller man's strong chest as he sucked Garrett's dick with all the skill at his command. This was not the time for finesse. It was not the time to prolong his lover's ecstacy. Garrett's father, or even worse, his mother, could walk in on them at any moment. Seth had closed no doors behind him when he sprung his ambush. This was the time to get Garrett off. Seth focused all his talents on that goal.

"Ugh. Seth, you're gonna make me come!" Garrett held fast to the shelves behind him. This, along with the moans and groans he forced from his lover, was music to Seth's ears. But he didn't need to hear it. He was every bit as good at reading his lover's body as he was at working it. Seth knew from the tightness and tremble of Garrett's muscles, the way Garrett's stones crowded the base of his dick, and the generous quantity of precum that now flowed onto his tongue, that he had the bigger man right on the edge. Then Seth stepped up his game. He changed his style to give rapid, short, deep sucks in the back of his throat on the straining prick.

"Seth! Seth, I'm there!" Garrett choked out. Seth felt the rigid bone become even harder and felt the man tremble the more.

"Ungh!" Garrett tried to strangle his cry lest everyone know the moment he erupted in his lover's mouth. Seth took the spewing organ down his throat a moment and pressed his nose into Garrett's pubes again. Garrett's legs shook as his jizz shot down Seth's throat. Seth waited the exact right number of seconds before he pulled back and began to suck the squirting weapon properly. He knew exactly how to make Garrett feel like he was coming again.

"Guh!" Garrett felt his seed surge forth again into his lover's exceptionally talented mouth. "Seth!" Garrett threw his head back as the smaller man's mouth rode his spurting prick. Seth happily drank from his lover's gushing hose. He gulped down a mouthful of sweet Thompson juice and greedily sucked for more. Seth moved the hand from Garrett's chest to wrap it around the oozing penis. He used his hand and mouth in concert to milk Garrett of all he had to give. Garrett just panted above him as Seth at last slowly pulled his mouth off the spent, but still hard cock.

"You should deffinitely marry me, 'cause I'm never gonna get tired of doing that," Seth smiled up at his lover lustful eyes. Garrett looked down on his exceptional little lover and finally let go of the shelves behind him. He let himself drop to his knees and took Seth's face in his hands.

"You are," Garrett cut himself off as he covered Seth's mouth with his own. Seth put his arms around Garrett as he welcomed his lover's tongue into his mouth.

"Mmm," Garrett liked to taste himself in his partner's cummy mouth. Seth caressed Garrett's tongue with his own as the bigger man probed into his mouth.

"Incredible," Garrett finally finished his sentence as he broke their kiss.

"I know!" Seth gave Garrett and soft kiss on his lips. "Now quit fooling around. The parents are waiting," Seth jumped up.

"Oh! Um, Sweetness," Garrett took hold of the very obvious outline of the thickly aroused King in Seth's pantleg. He fingered the large wet spot where Seth had leaked through his jeans while he sucked his partner off.

"Crap!" Seth made fists.

"I'll help you get out of them," Garrett reached for Seth's zipper.

"Oh no you don't. We'll never get out of this closet. Get changed!" Seth unzipped himself as he ran out and across the bedroom to the other walk in closet. He shed his pants and jumped into a second pair of jeans as quickly as he was able. Seth rushed down the hall and into the living room just as Justin and Melinda came through the open front door. Justin wore a tee shirt and shorts. His wife wore a spagetti strap tank top and capri shorts.

"Hey, Seth!" Justin grabbed him in a quick hug.

"Hi, Justin. Hi Malynn," Seth had a hug and kiss for the kind lady. "We had a great time yesterday, if I didn't already tell you that."

"We did too," Melinda smiled and rubbed Seth's bare shoulder.

"Glass of wine, Honey?" Justin pointed as he headed toward Milan at the bar.

"Please," Melinda confirmed. Garrett walked out of the hallway that led to the bedrooms in a loose, soft cotton, button shirt that was only half buttoned, and denim shorts.

"Hey, guys," Garrett greeted. He gave a slight sigh as he ran his right hand through his long hair and headed for the bar. In a Seth maneuver, Melinda narrowed her eyes and tilted her head. She then turned to the ever observant Seth, who was watching her watch.

"How long has he been home?" Melinda asked quietly.

"Just a few minutes," Seth answered truthfully.

"But in that time you blew him, didn't you?" Melinda took care to not be overheard.

"How did you know that?!" Seth demanded equally quietly. Melinda gave a soft laugh.

"Because his brother gives that same almost sigh and pushes his hand through his hair just like that after I blow him," Melinda confessed.

"They're so much alike! Well, with one small exception," Seth observed.

Melinda made a point of leaning back to get a good look at Seth's packed crotch, "I've seen it. It's not small."

At the bar Garrett patted his brother on the back and picked up the martini that awaited him.

"Thank you, Milan," Garrett took a sip. "Ah. I needed that."

"Our partners are talking about us," Justin observed.

"They are?" Garrett asked.

"Conspiratorial tones and giggling," Justin pointed out.

"They're talking about us all right," Garrett agreed. "Is that for Melinda?" he knew the answer and picked up the glass of wine Milan had just poured. Garrett carried it to Melinda and handed it to her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Garrett. Hard day?" Melinda asked wtih a knowing smile.

"Not anymore," Garrett gave her a wink.

"Where are the parents? Oh, outside?" Justin answered his own question and headed that direction. Melinda, Garrett and Seth followed them. George, Celeste and Estelle all sat at one of the big round wrought iron patio tables. The ladies had glasses of wine while George had a tumbler of amber liquid on the rocks.

"Oh, here's the kids. Garrett, you are home," Celeste commented.

"Yes. Oh, I didn't even get a chance to ask Seth, you walked through the venue this morning?" Garrett asked.

"We did, yes," Celeste confirmed. "The ceremony in the Metropole Room will be so elegant. I can't wait!"

"I rather thought the Garden Room was lovely. A perfect place for the reception. So light and airy and green. It makes me think of home," Estelle enthused. Garrett looked to Seth and and could not help his smile.

"I can't wait either," Garrett put his arm around his mate. Celeste reached to take her husband's hand. It warmed the parent's hearts to see both of their sons so happy.

"Hey, everybody," Emmett appeared in the open doors. The tall man wore snug jeans and a white scoop neck tee shirt that stretched across his chest and displayed his nipples. He held up a garment bag. "Justin, I'm gonna lay this on the sofa in here so you don't forget it."

"Thanks, bud," Justin gestured with his beer.

"What does Emmett have there?" Celeste asked.

"I'm always leaving my clothes at Emmett's. Every time I sleep over I forget something," Justin was silly. Emmett heard that as he stepped out onto the terrace with his own beer in hand. He said nothing, but displayed his dimples in a huge grin. Melinda burst out laughing.

"Smart," Celeste chastised.

"I picked up our suits today," Emmett gave the real answer.

"Suits?" George asked.

"Seth wanted us to match, so Justin and I went shopping to get identical suits, right down to shirts, ties and underwear," Emmett gave a nod.

"Like you gay boys wear underwear," Justin scoffed.

"In dress pants we do!" Emmett countered.

"This is very good scotch, Garrett. I'm impressed," George changed the subject.

"Oh, we keep the Laphroaig for Nasir. That's what he drinks," Garrett stated.

"Your boy has good taste, Emmett," George tipped his glass to Emmett and took a sip.

"Thank you, sir," Emmett was polite.

Behind Emmett, Leah walked into the big nearly empty penthouse with a backpack slung over one shoulder. She had come right from work and wore a set of dark blue scrubs. Her lustrous long black hair was tied back in a pontail.

"Hello," Leah called as she walked into the living room from the entry hall.

"Hello, Miss," Milan walked out from behind the bar to greet her. "Something from the bar?" he gestured.

"Oh, yes. It's Milan, right?" Leah asked.

"Yes, Miss," Milan smiled.

"Give me a glass of wine, Milan. White wine, whatever's open, and it's Leah," she walked over to him. "Everyone's outside, I see."

"Yes, Miss Leah. Shall I inform Mr. Seth and Mr. Garrett that you have arrived?" Milan poured a glass of the pinot grigio Garrett's mother had him open.

"No," Leah shook her head. "I want to go change first," she picked up her stem glass and took a hearty sip. "Oh, that's good. I'm just gonna leave this right here a minute," Leah set her glass back on the bar.

"Hey, Sis!" Emmett walked in from the terrace and spotted her.

"Hi, Em. Don't tell anyone I'm here yet. I want to go change real quick," Leah stretched up to give him a kiss.

"Okay," Emmett patted her on her butt before she dashed for the bathroom. Leah quickly changed out of her scrubs and into form fitting dark jeans and a red silk blouse. She pulled her hair out of her ponytail and let it fall over her shoulders. She headed back out and left her bag under one of the sofa tables.

Seth charged into the living room from the terrace. His sixth sense told him his sister had arrived.

"Leah!" Seth all but ran to her.

"Hi, little brother," Leah took him in her ams and hugged him tightly.

"Where's Roberto?" Seth asked.

"He felt this was family business," Leah answered.

"That's fair. Come meet everyone," Seth took his sister by the hand and led her toward the open doors. Emmett picked up her glass of wine from the bar and Leah stretched to take it from his fortunately long reach, as she was pulled away.

"Hey, everyone. This is my big sister Leah," Seth announced as they emerged onto the terrace. George rose from his seat at once.

"This is Garrett's dad George," Seth introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Thompson," Leah offered her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Dear," George took her hand in both of his and just held it. "And it's George."

"His mom Celeste," Seth continued.

"And you better call me Celeste," she came forward and gave Leah a light hug. "I'm so glad Seth has you, Leah."

"Thank you, Celeste. My brother will never lose me. I'm just happy he found your son," Leah smiled.

"As are we all," Estelle came forward last to also give Leah a hug.

"And this is Mother Estelle," Seth finished even as the older woman already had Leah in her arms.

"How nice to finally meet all of you. You've got a good looking family, Garrett," Leah complimented.

"You already knew that," Justin was quick.

"Come sit by me, Leah," Celeste took her hand. "I want to hear every little thing about Seth."

"Uh-oh. Now I'm in trouble," Seth jested.

* * *

Edward drove his black Audi Q5 down the ramp to the underground parking garage beneath Emmett and Seth's building. His window slid down smoothly and he reached out his cardkey to the sensor pad. The gate only took a moment to roll out of his way and he drove in to his personal parking space. No one ever learned the real reason that he purchased his own space in this building years ago, and no one ever would. Edward parked, took a deep breath and got out of his SUV. It was only a short walk to the elevators and a quick ride up to the fifteenth floor. Just as Edward expected to find it, the front door was open. Much to his enormous relief, there was no one in the spacious first rooms, save the handsome and smiling barman. Edward walked straight to the bar and, for the first time in a long time, his mind was on the booze, rather than the person pouring it. Edward wore a blue and white striped Gaultier shirt, much in the style of the French Navy, and jeans. He looked fantastic, even if he did not feel like it.

"Hello, Mr. Edward. I very much hoping to see you here today. How can I serve you?" Milan leaned over the bar.

"Hi," Edward did not even look at Milan. He was about to request a beer when his eyes scanned the bar and came to rest on his old friend Jack. Jack had seen Edward through some dark times long ago, but Jack often made the darkness even blacker.

"Jack on the rocks, please. Make it a stiff one," Edward requested. Even as he did so, he knew it was a mistake. Seth's special day was neigh upon them. He was here to meet Garrett's parents. But as Seth's special day drew closer, so too did Jasper's return. Jasper had RSVPed that he would come, and come alone. Edward remembered the moment Seth told him that over the phone like he was still living it. His chest had grown tight. It had almost been hard to breathe. After six years he would see Jasper. There was so much that he wanted to say. And while he thought of nothing else to the point of not sleeping, he had no idea how to say any of it. Yes, he knew the bourbon was a mistake, but he needed something to calm his shattered nerves. Milan gave a smirk as he placed the ice cubes and poured.

"It always stiff for you, Mr. Edward," Milan placed the tumbler on top of the bar.

"Thanks," Edward picked up the glass and took a gulp. The bourbon's warmth spread through Edward's chest. Jack was here now. Jack would make it all better. Much to Milan's disappointment, Edward turned away from the bar and took a few steps as he sipped his drink.

The last to arrive came through the door together. Rosalie had come from work and wore a short, tight skirt with a form fitting blouse. Maggie wore snug jeans and a thin, blue button up sweater blouse with the three quarter sleeves scrunched up.

"Hey, girls," Edward immediately grabbed his sister in a tight hug. He needed her and was very glad to see her. Until she spoke.

"Hard liquor, Edward? Is that a good idea?" Maggie asked.

"Mom, is that you?" Edward made a point of looking around.

"Cut him a little slack, Freckles. He's entitled to have one or two for his nerves," Rosalie came to Edward's defense.

"Thanks for the support, Rose," Edward hugged her.

"You bet, little bro, just don't make me regret it," Rosalie rubbed Edward's back. Maggie obtained two glasses of the pinot grigio from Milan and they headed for the terrace. Edward deliberately hung back.

"Ah, here they are," Garrett rose from his seat. "Girls, come meet my parents and Mother E."

Maggie reached for Emmett as if to hug him and when he bent down to her she spoke, "Edward is inside," quietly into his ear. Emmett understood at once. He gave her a nod and headed inside.

"My parents, George and Celeste," Garrett gestured. "And Mother Estelle. This is Rosalie, who will conduct our ceremony, and her partner Maggie."

"Ah, so this is Maggie," Estelle rose and came around the table. "I have been looking most forward to meeting you, my girl," she took Maggie's hand. "I understand we have you to thank for bringing our boys together."

"They seem to like to tell people that, but I really didn't do anything," Maggie protested.

"You most certainly did," Garrett countered. "After Seth and Emmett left the gallery that day, and we had a date arranged for the following evening, you told Melinda that I was in good company because Seth was so selective, among other things."

"Didn't you try to warn Garrett away, Honey?" Justin grinned.

"I'm glad he didn't listen," Melinda stated. Seth said nothing but narrowed his eyes at Justin.

"I did listen. I knew I needed a game plan to win this beautiful man's heart," Garrett took Seth's hand. Garrett and Justin both noticed Seth glaring at Justin.

"C'mere, Seth," Justin grabbed the smaller man in a tight hug. "I wouldn't trade you for anyone. You're just perfect for my brother and a whole shitload of fun."

"Justin, language," Celeste chastised.

"Mom, not only am I a grown man, I'm a husband and a father. Can I decide what language to use?" Justin asked.

"Son, don't talk back to your mother!" George spoke in an exagerated manner and everyone laughed. He stepped over to the tall blonde woman. "Rosalie, was it?"

"Yes, sir," Rosalie confirmed.

"So you're going to marry our boys," George took her hand.

"Yes, sir. Through Maggie, I've known Seth a lot of years, and it was a real joy watching him fall in love with your son."

"Aww," Seth was touched. Rosalie did not show her sentimental side in front of him very often.

Emmett had walked into the penthouse in search of Edward, and found him at the bar asking for another Jack on the rocks.

"Hey, Eddie," Emmett wrapped his strong arms around Edward.

"Hi, Em," Edward hugged the bigger man back tightly. He found great comfort in these arms. "Thanks," Edward gave a nod to Milan as he took his tumbler from the bar.

"That your second? Goin' down easy, huh?" Emmett asked.

"You too?" Edward let his frustration show.

"I'm not here to judge. I'm here to hug," Emmett put his arm around Edward's shoulders and held him close. "Come sit and talk to me," he led Edward across the spacious living room to two close chairs where they could speak out of earshot of the bartender. Emmett pulled his chair even closer to Edward. They both sat leaning toward each other. Emmett took a swig of his beer, but remained silent, allowing Edward to collect his thoughts and speak when he was ready. Edward clinked his ice cubes around in his glass a moment and took a normal sip.

"I know I'm here so you guys can keep an eye on me," Edward stated.

"You're here because we love you," Emmett said simply and quietly.

"I would like to tell you that I'm okay," Edward spoke carefully.

"Edward, it's okay if you're not," Emmett put a hand on Edward's knee.

"When I look back," Edward took a deep breath to steady himself. "Six years, Em."

"I know," Emmett rubbed Edward's leg. "You've waited for this day for a long time. And it's finally here."

"There is so much that I want to say to him, Em," Edward took hold of the hand on his knee. "I want to tell him that I'm sorry. That I didn't mean to hurt him, or scare him. That I miss him with my whole being, so much," he paused to shake his head. "That I love him. I don't even know if he will talk to me. Do you think he will talk to me, Em?"

"Well, I guess it's hard to say. A lot of time has gone by. Certainly I have not asked him, but, I would think he would at least let you talk to him," Emmett answered honestly.

"I'm just a wreck thinking about it! You know I can't shut my brain off," Edward confessed.

"I know that," Emmett squeezed Edward's hand lightly in support.

"I'm so scared, Em," Edward barely whispered. "I finally have the chance to see him again, but when I close my eyes, I see the look on his face that day in Rochester. The anger in his eyes. I hear the cold, final edge of his voice," he let go of Emmett's hand to cover his eyes. "Emmett, it haunts me!"

"I know, Eddie," Emmett slid to the very edge of his chair as he leaned forward. He reached up and wrapped his big hand around the back of Edward's neck. Emmett pulled their heads together forehead to forehead. "I am so, so sorry that happened like that."

"That's my last memory of him, Em. That was the worst day of my life. Then I met you in Denver. If I didn't have you in my life...," Edward put a hand on Emmett's forearm.

"Well, you do. And Seth, and your sister, all of us. We all love you," Emmett assured.

"I love you too, Emmett. I owe you so much," Edward pulled back and sat up. He took a deep breath, followed by a gulp of Jack. "I am trying very hard to not fall apart right now. I guess it's the uncertainty of it all that's killing me."

"We all need some liquid courage once in a while," Emmett smiled. "Hell, I might join you."

"Oh my God. I am such a shitty friend. Nasir's gone," Edward stated.

"Yep," Emmett confirmed.

"How long?" Edward asked and took a sip of his bourbon.

"Over a week now," Emmett answered.

"When does he get back? Will he make it back in time?" Edward fired questions.

"He will have to come straight from the airport to make the ceremony," Emmett informed.

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry, Em. I know how much you miss him when he's gone," Edward took Emmett's hand this time.

"Occasions like this I miss him a lot, but it's really hard at night," Emmett confessed. He cast his gaze down. "When he's not next to me...," Emmett stopped and just shook his head. He took a swig of his beer.

"I remember what it was like to share a bed," Edward spoke whistfully.

"You just remember my big dick in your butt," Emmett gave a smirk and bumped Edward's knee with his own. This had the desired effect and Edward laughed.

"Yeah, I sure do miss that!" Edward continued to giggle.

"Well, I need another beer and those ice cubes are looking pretty dry," Emmett observed.

"We can't have that," Edward agreed.

"How about we get refreshed and go meet Garrett's folks. They're really nice people. You'll like them. They might even like you too," Emmett teased as they both rose.

"Gee, thanks," Edward shook his head. Emmett put his arm around Edward's shoulders as they walked back to the bar. Another beer, another tumbler of bourbon, another hopeful, but ignored smile from Milan, and they headed out to the terrace. Outside, most everyone sat around one of the big round tables. Justin, Melinda, Maggie and Rosalie had pulled other chairs closer.

"Seth, I know I have told you this before," Celeste took the darker man's hand, "but we are just so grateful that you came into our son's life. Garrett deserves a good and loving partner like you. We are so thrilled to have you as a part of our family. Now here we are at your wedding," she reached to take Garrett's hand as well.

"Mom, don't get yourself worked up," Garrett squeezed her hand.

"If you cry at our ceremony, you'll make me cry," Seth protested sweetly. "I want you all to know how really special and wonderful it is for me to be welcomed into your family. You've all been just so nice to me."

"Oh, Seth," Celeste put her hand to his face. "Our son loves you. Since we have come to know you we do too. We've never known Garrett to be so happy. We see how you are together. It's clear how much you love him and that he makes you happy too. It's nothing like it was with Ronnie."

"Night and day," George agreed. Garrett made a resigned face and nodded. As he did so he caught sight of Emmett and Edward.

"Oh, Emmett found Edward," Garrett gestured. "This is our friend Edward. Seth and Emmett have known him forever. And he's Maggie's brother. Edward, my parents, George and Celeste, and Mother Estelle."

"Hi, everyone," Edward smiled.

"Son," George gave a nod.

"Nice to meet you," Celeste smiled.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. Please go on. Who was Ronnie?" Edward tried to be polite. Awkward silence decended over the terrace as no one spoke. Those in the know cast their eyes down.

"Well," Garrett began.

"You don't gotta talk about it, Gar," Justin spoke firmly in protective older brother mode.

"I don't mind, Justin. It's ancient history anyway," Garrett took a sip of his martini. Seth took his partner's hand in silent support.

"Ronnie is my ex, my first lover," Garrett began. "There were a few other guys at Stanford, but those were just flings. After I gratuated and got the job with Fifth Third, I was already making pretty good money. I guess I was rather a mark. I met Ronnie at a fund raiser of all things. He was one of the people organizing the thing. Here's irony, it was for drug prevention. We went home together that night and really hit it off, or so I thought. I really think he thought so too, he just had a problem. A problem, it turned out, that was bigger than we ever were. Ronnie moved in eventually. Then he lost his job. I didn't really care. I certainly made more than enough to support us. In hindsight, I wish I had paid more attention to why exactly he lost his job. I didn't notice right away that I never seemed to have the money in my wallet that I thought I did. I didn't get it at the time."

"Ronnie's family knew he was gay, but would not acknowledge or talk about it. They didn't want to see it. If it was out of sight, it was out of mind. So clearly he couldn't take me home with him for the holidays. Naturally, I took him home with me that year," Garrett continued.

"That was a treat," Justin's sarcasm was evident.

"Everyone here can see, and Seth especially knows, how open and accepting and loving my blood family is. They welcomed Ronnie with open arms," Garrett went on. "Justin tried especially hard to make Ronnie feel comfortable. Oh, I think you were pregnant that year, Melinda."

"I was," Melinda confirmed.

"At any rate, while we were together all the time, Ronnie couldn't use," Garrett explained. "So he became moody and irritable. I was too close to see the signs I guess, and I had no experience with drug addiction. I attributed it to being out of his element. When we got back home he was in a much better mood almost immediately. Then I began to notice that not only was there never any money in my wallet, but things began to dissapear around the house. The camera went missing, the camcorder, other electronics, the diamond Rolex watch my parents had given me as a graduation present. I confronted Ronnie and he admitted having a drug problem. I paid for him to stay for a month in a rehab center."

"After that things seemed fine. I even got Ronnie a job at the bank, in the branch. That turned out to be a disaster. I later learned that he would leave early with no explanation and not a word about it to me. Sometimes he would not show up at all, but I thought he went to work. And we fought a lot. Almost daily, for no good reason that I could see," Garrett took a deep breath. Seth knew what was coming and squeezed his hand. Justin knew as well.

"That's plenty, Gar. People get the idea," Justin gave his brother another out.

"I'm almost to the end. I remember it was a beautiful spring day. At least, it started out that way. There was a terrible thunderstorm shortly after noon and the bank's T-3 was struck by lightning, right through the pavement. So, naturally, the bank was dead in the water. We had no phones, nothing. Our VP and the Branch Manager decided to send us all home. I went to the branch and discovered that Ronnie had left over an hour earlier. I tried calling his cell, but he didn't answer. I was worried about him and rushed home. I couldn't think where else he might have gone," Garrett paused to collect himself.

"You don't have to, Honey," Seth held his lover's hand firmly.

"It's okay, Sweetness," Garrett leaned over to give his supportive partner a loving kiss on his lips. "I did find Ronnie at home, but he was not alone. He was," Garrett glanced at his mother, "entertaining two men, inappropriately, in our bed."

"Jesus!" Edward exclaimed.

"They were, customers, as it turned out, Johns. Ronnie was using again and paying for it by selling himself. A trade, it seemed, to which he was not unaccustomed," Garrett revealed.

"Garrett, I am so sorry I asked," Edward took hold of Emmett's arm.

"Quite all right, Edward. There is no reason to keep secrets from loved ones," Garrett stated. "It was serendipitous in the end. I was at the time, of course, devastated. I had colleagues, but no one that I really thought of as a friend. I had no Nasir in my life at that point, and I realized that I needed support. It was a very dark time."

"I wish you had come home, Garrett," Celeste reached to rub her son's arm.

"I just couldn't do that, Mom. Crawling home to my parents just felt too much like regression," Garrett confessed. "I arranged a transfer as quickly as possible to come here to be with my brother and his wife. Mom, Dad, I've never really said this to you before, and I hope you will understand, I couldn't go home to you because I really needed to fall apart before I could heal. I felt safe with Justin because I didn't feel the need to keep up appearances for him, or Melinda. I didn't have to worry that I was dissapointing them. I know that's not really fair to you."

"Son, your mother and I will love you no matter what. You must know that," George spoke warmly.

"I do know that, Dad, and I love both of you too. I just needed Justin right then," Garrett explained.

"And I will always be here to watch out for you, little brother," Justin pointed at Garrett and Seth. "That goes for both of my little brothers."

"That's so sweet, Justin," Seth smiled.

"Well, as I say, it was all for the best in the end. Were it not for Melinda, Justin would never have settled here, and were it not for Ronnie, I would not have come here to join them. Then my very talented sister in law and I opened a gallery," Garrett turned to look at Seth as he continued. "And one day, nearly a year later, the most beautiful Native American man walked into that gallery and into my life. That is when I learned what love and happiness really is. And I am so, so proud to become his husband."

Seth said nothing as he was clearly choked up. He was quickly out of his own chair and into Garrett's lap. He threw his arms around Garrett's neck and buried his face into it. Garrett was only too happy to wrap his arms around his partner and hold him tightly. Celeste looked to her husband. She was choked up as well. George leaned over and put his arm around his wife. Emmett looked to Edward and put his arm around his shorter friend. He didn't need to say anything.

"Garrett, you have a way of giving a really horrific story, a really beautiful ending," Leah commented.

"Thank you, Leah. This story certainly does have a beautiful ending, all because of your brother," Garrett cuddled Seth with the side of his face. He noticed both his parents glasses were empty. "Emmett, would you ask Milan to come out here and refresh everyone's drinks, please."

"Sure," Emmett gave a nod. He walked into the penthouse and came back out only seconds later with the Czech in tow. Milan made quick work of bringing fresh bottles and glasses of all the right beverages, for Seth, Garrett and their guests.

"Milan, who is in the kitchen?" Garrett asked.

"Juan is in kitchen, Mr. Garrett," Milan answered with a smile.

"Oh, little Juan. Please tell him to bring out the hors d'oeuvres now and we would like dinner in about forty five minutes," Garrett directed.

"I tell Juan right now, Mr. Garrett," Milan inclined his head and headed back into the penthouse.

Edward made a contemplative face and nodded to himself without even realizing that he did it. He did not know Juan was here too. The ever thoughtful Mr. Clearwater had arranged for a veritible buffet of cute and hung boys for him. He watched Milan's butt as the tall, thin Eastern European walked back into the dwelling to do as his employer instructed. Edward smiled to himself. He knew full well what treasure was hidden in the front, and back, of those uniform pants. The day Seth and Garrett announced their plans to have a ceremony, Edward had come in that sweet Czech ass. On two other occasions he had come in Juan's ass and mouth as well. Edward continued to smile at these pleasant memories. Emmett's good talk, aided as it was by Jack's calming effects, had put his fear and anxiety from his mind for the moment. Edward had a fresh full glass of bourbon, his fourth, but it was time to see the bartender for an entirely different reason.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Edward spoke quietly to Emmett. Emmett only smiled. He knew exactly what Edward was up to.

Edward passed Juan as the second waiter carried large trays of finger foods, on his way inside. The Hispanic's face lit up when he caught sight of Edward. Edward gave a friendly smile and continued to the bar. Milan was busy washing all the glasses he had just replaced.

"Mr. Edward," Milan smiled broadly. He was yet hopeful.

"Milan," Edward set his drink on the bar and leaned on it. "It occurs to me that I have not been giving you the attention you so richly deserve."

"I would like give you attention, Mr. Edward, with my lips and my tongue," Milan spoke in his thick accent.

"I remember your hot mouth well. You very nearly made me come with that mouth the last time," Edward gave a smirk. Milan finished his last glass and leaned on the bar until his face was close to Edward's. Edward made a point to not move at all.

"I would like take you in den," Milan spoke quietly and close enough that Edward felt the man's breath on his face. "I lay you on sofa and suck you so good. No very nearly this time."

Edward picked up his bourbon and raised an eyebrow. "I'll see you in the den," he took a sip as he walked away from the bar in the direction of Seth and Garrett's den. A den which, he recalled most gratefully, had a big comfy leather sofa and a lock on the door.

* * *

Kasim had arranged a deep sea fishing charter that morning for which all the men, save Omar and Nasir, had risen and departed early. Omar had a meeting and Nasir claimed sea sickness. Nasir ate breakfast alone that morning on the small patio outside his rooms facing the beach. He sat cross legged on a small carpet in his white dishdasha and ghutra. It was deceptively tranquil. The sound of the gentle waves carried to him on the light sea breeze. Ashok came through the open French doors behind Nasir and knelt down beside him.

"More coffee, sir?" Ashok gave his very white smile.

"Please," Nasir gestured. Ashok poured a fresh cup, cleared away Nasir's dishes and withdrew.

"Nasir?" Samira's voice came to him. Nasir turned to see his sister walk through his private majlis to join him on his small patio. Clearly she had come in when Ashok made his exit. Samira carried her own cup of coffee and wore a knee length caftan with pants beneath. She sat down fairly near her brother. Neither of them spoke for several minutes. Samira watched the beach as her brother did.

"It's a beautiful day," Samira observed.

"It is," Nasir agreed. He sipped his coffee and let more time pass in silence.

"Pankaj has driven mother to Rania's house. My husband is fishing, so if I need to go anywhere, you will have to take me," Samira stated.

"Is there someplace you need to go?" Nasir asked.

"No. Not right now," Samira looked again to the beach.

"It is good that we are alone then, that we can sit together like this," Nasir commented. Samira did not reply. She just let the silence stretch on into the peaceful morning as they sat there on the carpet. The last thing she would ever do was prompt him. She knew that her brother would talk to her when he was ready. If he ever was. And if that never happened, it would make her sad, but she would take what she could get of the one good and loving sibling she had.

Nasir did not show it, but he was terrified. He wanted so to confide in his sister. He wanted so to share his joy with her. Now that he had truly found happiness, and found it in Emmett, this place, where he had to hide, was soul destroying. He felt like each passing minute here in this place he once called home, killed him just a little bit more. If he could but share his joy with one other person, it would become real. Somehow a tangible thing that would have form and substance. A life raft in this sea of life threatening repression. Of course, his secret was just that, life threatening. To admit that he was in love with another man would be as good as slitting his own throat. But, if the person to whom he made this addmission really already knew, as he knew his sister did, where was the danger? Nasir closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"His name is Emmett," Nasir spoke barely above a whisper. Samira turned to look at her brother. Nasir did not look at her. He just continued to gaze out to sea.

"What did you say?" Samira asked. She might have heard what he said, but he had spoken so softly that she was not sure. Nasir turned to look at his sister. He watched her tilt her head. He saw only love and curiosity in Samira's eyes. She saw only fear in his. Samira reached to take her brother's hand. She just smiled at him and remained silent.

"Last year, at your home, you asked me his name. His name is Emmett," Nasir confessed slowly. Samira squeezed her brother's hand and wanted to cry. That he could trust in her this much was monumental. And in that moment she knew she had her brother back.

"Thank you," Samira whispered.

"For what?" Nasir asked.

"For confiding in me. It means more to me than you know. Emmett is the man I saw you with in Vegas?" Samira asked and Nasir gave her a small nod. "I remember he is a very handsome man. Tell me about him!"

"He is as beautiful inside as he is outside, Samira," Nasir spoke with conviction. "Emmett is so full of love."

"It is clear that you love him very much. He loves you just the same?" Samira asked.

"I have never known such love as he has for me. There are times that I do not at all feel worthy of him," Nasir shook his head.

"You totally are, Nasir. You must realize that," Samria squeezed her brother's hand again.

"Thank you, and I do. Samira, I wish I had the words to convey to you the joy I feel when he smiles at me. The love in his eyes," Nasir smiled. "His very cute dimples. The warmth of his touch. The strength in his arms. He made me see, Samira," Nasir grew intense and gripped his sister's hand. "All the way back in Vegas that time. Being with him was like having a veil lifted from my eyes. The first time we went to dinner he asked me to take off my shoes."

"Take off your shoes?" Samira did not get it.

"So that he could hold my feet with his while we ate. Can you believe that? That is how sweet and loving he is. And a year and a half later we have not had one meal together where he has not slipped at least one shoe off and reached for my foot with his. He captures my heart more completely every time he does," Nasir spoke whistfully.

"So, that is why Seattle," Samira gave a nod.

"Everything you said to me in your home last year is true. I am sorry that I did not have the courage to be truthful with you then," Nasir gave a small, regretful smile.

"Nasir, I cannot tell you what it means to me that you are confiding in me now. As I told you then, your secret is safe with me," Samira assured. "So Emmett is a good man."

"He is truly the best man I have ever met," Nasir stated.

"But he is not Muslim," Samria concluded.

"That is meaningless to me. I do not like Arab men anyway. Emmett is about as relgious as I am, which is to say, not at all. His background is," Nasir paused a moment, "I guess I'm not sure. Some Christian thing. I did see a picture of the pope at his grandmother's house."

"You have met his family?" Samira was very interested in this. "What are they like?"

"Emmett took me home with him for the Christian holidays. His family are so warm and accepting. They know about him. They know who I am to him. They welcomed me with open arms. We slept together in his bed, in his boyhood room. Samira, that was the most incredible experience. Emmett's father was Irish, but he died years ago. His mother is German and very much in charge in that house," Nasir informed.

"What must that be like?" Samira made a face.

"It was very different, that is for sure. But while she is the head of that family, she was so kind to me," a broad smile broke out on Nasir's face as his mind flowed to the next logical thought. "Emmett also has a younger brother. He is married and has a son. And he is very nearly as cute as Emmett."

"I hope you did not tell Emmett that," Samira eyed him carefully.

"Oh, yes. I teased him about it greatly. I even asked him how big his brother is," Nasir confessed.

"You did!" Samira put a hand over her mouth. "What did he say?"

"That he did not want to know. I'm sorry, that was completely inappropriate," Nasir shook his head.

"Please don't be sorry. I'm not! I am thrilled that I can speak this way with you. Is Emmett a big boy?" Samira asked.

"Samira!" Nasir scolded. Then he broke out in a wide grin. "He is a very big boy," he revealed. Samira squealed with laughter and clapped her hands.

"Being with Emmett's family was the most wonderful experience, but very sobering at the same time," Nasir grew serious.

"Why?" Samira asked.

"Because I can never give him what he gave me that day. Imagine him here with me now. Sitting beside me in the majlis and holding my hand. Sitting with father and Kasim. Sleeping beside me in that bed," Nasir gestured with his head. "I would be dead by now. He can never meet my family."

"I would like to meet him. He seems like a wonderful man. I would love to get to know the man who captured my brother's heart and is such a big so part of your life," Samria took his hand again.

"I would like that too, Samira. I wish he could be here. I miss him so much. My body just aches to feel him in my arms. It is hard for me to be apart from Emmett. I have never been apart from him this long. I know it is hard for him too," Nasir gave a sigh.

"Kasim will be married in a few days. Then you can go home to him," Samira rubbed her brother's arm.

"Oh! I know what I want to do!" Nasir's face lit up. "Will you come with me to the gold souk? I want to buy Emmett something special. Help me pick something out. A bracelet maybe."

"I would love to! Let's go," Samira and Nasir both jumped up.

"This will be fun," Nasir took his sister's hand. "Thank you for being so understanding, Samira. It means more to me than I can say."

"You are my brother. I love you," Samira gave a shrug. Nasir smiled at her and then turned to walk in through his rooms.

"I heard mother say something to Sanjiv and Divya this morning about Sheikh al Gargawi and his family coming tomorrow. Do you know what that is about?" Samira followed her brother.

"No idea," Nasir couldn't have cared less.

* * *

Edward knew he had too much to drink. He knew it by how difficult it was to pull himself together after he came. He had waited for Milan here in the den, with his half hard cock and balls pulled through his zipper. Milan locked the door behind him, smiled and shook his head. The last time they were together here in this very room, six months ago now, out of prudence they had both remained almost fully clothed while Edward took Milan's ass. This time Milan wanted the hot American naked. It was another indication that Edward had too much to drink when he did not mind at all as the eager Czech striped him bare. Even his socks joined the pile of his clothes on the floor. Milan had found Edward even more sexy than he thought he would be and showed his admiration with his mouth. Edward loved holding the buzz cut head in his hands as he fucked the man's face. He grabbed and bit a pillow to keep from crying out when he shot off down Milan's thirsty throat. Juan gave good head and had a hot ass, but this boy surpassed him in all aspects. In that moment, as Milan nursed on his softening cock, Edward knew he would be hard pressed to turn this talented boy down if ever another opportunity presented itself. Milan had kissed him softly on his parted, panting lips and left the room. Edward knew, as he lay sprawled naked and spent on the leather sofa behind the unlocked door, that he should get up and get dressed urgently. He could be discovered at any moment by anyone. And the fact that he found it hard to care, told him he had enjoyed Jack nearly as much as he enjoyed Milan.

Until the door opened. It was fortunate that the sofa faced away from the door. The intruder could not immediately see him, but neither could Edward tell who had joined him. He just managed to exert enough control over his muscles to lift his head when Seth leaned over the back of the sofa over him. The Native American's long hair hung nearly down in Edward's face.

"I thought I might find you in here," Seth wore a bemused smile.

"Hi, Seth," Edward made no attempt to move or cover himself.

"My bartender took a lot out of you, did he?" Seth asked.

"I'm drained," Edward gave a sigh.

"In more ways than one," Seth giggled. "C'mon. I'll help you get dressed," he walked around the sofa and knelt down by Edward's feet. "You even took your socks off?"

"He wanted me naked," Edward smiled down on his host. Seth just shook his head and pulled Edward's socks onto his feet first.

By the time dinner was served in the formal dinning room, all of Seth and Garrett's guests were present at the table and fully dressed. The Thompsons and Clearwaters continued their integration over dinner and into the evening. George took it easy on Nasir's scotch, as he was driving.

"All right, you kids. Time for me to take my girls home," George announced. He had hugs for all three of his sons and daughter, and Maggie and Rosalie too.

"Say, Dad," Seth slipped his arm around George as they all walked to the front doors. "What would be the possibility of us obtaining a marriage certificate and you signing it. Since you're a judge, we really would be married!"

George gave a hearty laugh. "I'm afraid it doesn't work like that, Seth," he put his arm around the smaller man's shoulders. "Marriage is a state law. I have no jourisdiction. Though, I will admit, while I have always been a staunch advocate of state's rights, when they start to marginalize part of their population, it does give me pause."

"Dad for President!" Seth cried. George laughed again.

"Seth, listen to me," Celeste took the smaller man's face in her hands. "A certificate is a peice of paper. A marriage is how you feel in your heart. If I didn't have that peice of paper, I wouldn't love George any less. You already are our son's spouse, and our littlest son. We're just going to celebrate it with everyone else in a few days."

"Mom, you're gonna make me cry," Seth hugged her. Garrett pressed himself up behind his partner to hug both of them.

"Thank you, Mother," Garrett whispered.

"I'm just telling the truth. I'm so glad you boys found each other," Celeste gave them both a kiss on the cheek.

"Drive safe," Justin manned the door. He kissed his grandmother first. "You guys know the way back to your hotel?"

"It's just a few blocks, Justin," George stated.

"But there's lots of one way streets," Justin pointed out.

"I can read a street sign, Son," George hugged his oldest.

"Okay, Dad," Justin reached for the door when they boarded the elevator. "Good night," he gave a wave and finally shut the door. Seth immediately put his arm around Justin.

"Now the parents are gone, we have to discuss a new rule," Seth announced.

"Why am I afraid right now?" Justin smiled.

"After your 'you gay boys don't wear underwear' quip earlier, I have decided that there will be no underwear allowed in the wedding party," Seth declared.

"Oh, I see. Are you gonna check?" Justin asked.

"You think I won't?" Seth let go of the smiling straight man and walked away.

"We should take off too," Rosalie picked up both purses and handed Maggie's to her.

"Edward, are you alright to drive? How many have you had?" Maggie looked into her brother's droopy eyes.

"Mags," Edward heaved a sigh, "I didn't count."

"I should have kept a closer eye on you," Maggie shook her head.

"It's okay," Emmett put an arm around Edward's shoulders. "I'll keep him for the night."

"Thank you, Emmett," Maggie was instantly relieved and stretched up on her tip toes to kiss the tall man on his cheek. She looked to Edward and put a hand to his face. Maggie kissed her brother tenderly on his lips. If only she could ease his tortured soul, but she knew she did not have that power. No further words were needed between them. Rosalie patted Emmett on his big shoulder. Then she took Edward's chin in her hand.

"I love you, jackass," Rosalie took no prisoners.

"I love you too, shrew," Edward snickered. Rosalie just smirked and shook her head. She took her wife's hand and headed for the door.

Emmett, Edward, Justin, Melinda and Leah hugged the grooms good night and rode down in the elevator together as far as Emmett's floor. Emmett and Edward shook Justin's hand, kissed and hugged the women, and headed down the hall together. Emmett put his arm around Edward's shoulders as they walked.

"I don't need a babysitter, Em," Edward spoke quietly. "I can just go sleep in my car for a while."

"Now you're just talking crazy," Emmett fished out his key and let them into his home. "You want a nightcap, or you ready to hit the hay?"

"I really should get some shut eye. Will you make sure I'm up by five?" Edward asked.

"Sure. Shit that's early," Emmett pulled out his phone to set an alarm.

"I'll just crash here on the couch," Edward sat down on the sofa and kicked off his shoes.

"No, sir. You'll sleep with me," Emmett stated.

"You don't need to, Em. I'm okay," Edward leaned on his knees and looked down at the carpet.

"I'm not so sure that's true, Eddie. And that aside, I have a little bit of a selfish agenda myself. See, I'm not okay. I need you to hold me too," Emmett confessed. Edward did not hesitate. He rose from the sofa, crossed the room to Emmett and took him in his arms. Emmett wrapped his arms around Edward and held him tightly. Both men just stood there for a long moment with their eyes closed. Emmett finally turned.

"C'mon," Emmett led Edward to the master bedroom.

"Oh, Em, I'm not wearing any underwear," Edward cautioned.

"Neither am I. There's plenty of clean boxers in my drawer. Though, none with a big smiley face on them," Emmett gave a grin. Edward only giggled. Once in the bedroom they shed their clothes. Neither of them had any qualms about being naked in front of each other as they had been many times. But seeing each other naked and being pressed against each other naked in bed, were two completely different things. Emmett fished two pair of boxers from a dresser drawer and tossed one to Edward. Edward pulled on his loaned sleepwear and pulled the bed covers back.

"Oh, wait a second. Let me get you another pillow," Emmett walked into the big closet and emerged in a moment with another pillow that he slipped into a pillow case. "Nasi's pillow smells like him and I want to keep it that way," Emmett switched his lover's pillow for the fresh one.

"I can certainly understand that," Edward remembered well the dark days of laying on Jasper's bed and smelling him until he could no longer. Emmett put out the light and both men climbed into bed. Edward turned on his side and Emmett spooned up behind him. Emmett slipped his strong arm under Edward's and around his chest.

"Thanks, Em," Edward spoke softly as the bigger man held him.

"Thanks for staying with me," Emmett countered.

"I think you and Nasir are really lucky. I envy you guys," Edward revealed.

"That's sweet, Eddie," Emmett snuggled into the back of Edward's neck. The thick bronze hair was wrong, but that was about it. "Um, Eddie?"

"Yeah?" Edward responded sleepily.

"As I lay here I can't help but notice that you are pretty close to Nasi's height and build. If I touch you inappropriately in my sleep, please, please, wake me up," Emmett begged.

"Fuck that!" Edward snickered. "You married guys get it all the time. You know how often I get some? If you get frisky in your sleep I'm just gonna go with it," he teased.

Emmett lifted his head. "Did Milan not blow you like not even three hours ago? I haven't had any in over a week now, so you wanna run that one by me again?"

"Okay, I'll wake you up," Edward still could not wipe the grin off his face.

"Good night, Eddie," Emmett settled back down behind Edward.

"Good night, Em," Edward closed his eyes, safe in his big friend's arms.

* * *

Present Day

The sound of Garrett's gentle breathing was the only sound in the night as Seth lay in his husband's sleeping arms, clutching his Eagle feather. It was now so late that even the city slept beneath them. In only a couple of hours the city of Seattle would begin to wake for another day. A day for which he should have gotten some sleep. Seth could not shake the feeling that something had gone terribly, horribly wrong. He was desperately afraid for Emmett and Nasir.

Seth gave a start and gasped as his cell chirped with an incoming text. This finally woke Garrett.

"Hmm," Garrett lifted his head. "Are you okay, Sweetness?" he asked grogilly. Seth could not bring himself to respond. He was too terrified to reach for his phone and read the message.

* * *

**ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I know I left rather a cliffie at the end of the last chapter that was not resolved in this one. I promise that what happened when that gun went off will be revealed at the beginning of the next chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

And now we find out what happened when that gun went off. It was evil of me to make you wait. I freely admit that.

Liz! THREE DAYS! I'm DYING! And thank you so much for your help with this chapter. I know what I wanted to say and I'm glad you did too!

Anyone who has not read **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading **Errors & Omissions** should go do so right now. Links to both stories are in my profile. A great new chapter of **Errors & Omissions **will be out tomorrow!

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them. **

* * *

**Chapter 21: Narrow Escape **

Ten Minutes Ago

Pankaj drove the Bentley Azure carefully, but as fast as he could down the driveway of the al Gargawi estate. Behind him, his passenger gripped the back of the front passenger seat.

"Stop!" Samira shouted as they flew out onto the desert road.

"But, Missus," Pankaj started to protest.

"Stop, Pankaj! Damn you!" Samira shouted as she brought her fist down on the seat. The driver did as he was ordered and pulled quickly off the road.

"Let me out!" Samira commanded further. Pankaj leaped out of the car and pulled the driver's seat up for her. The Mercedes stopped behind them and Nasir jumped out onto the road.

"What are you doing?" Nasir spread his arms.

"Switch cars!" Samira ran toward him. "They will be looking for the truck. You have to take the Bentley. Hurry! Emmett!" she shouted. Emmett had gotten out as well and stood by his door. He ran around to join Nasir and Samira.

"Nasir! We don't have time to argue. They won't do anything to me. Do you have your passports? You should go directly to the airport," Samira spoke reason.

"Emmett, my briefcase!" Nasir pointed. Emmett rushed to retrieve it.

"Pankaj, get in the Mercedes. Take my sister home," Nasir ordered. The Indian was quick to obey.

"Allah protect you, my brother," Samira put a hand to his face as Emmett returned with the Louis Vuitton briefcase. She put a hand to Emmett's face as well. "Allah protect you both."

"Thank you, Samira," Emmett spoke with feeling.

"I love you, my sister. Come, Emmett. We must go," Nasir rushed to the car. "You will have to drive!"

"Okay," Emmett jumped in behind the wheel. "I've never driven one of these," he commented as Nasir slid in beside him. Emmett put the car in gear and hit the gas. Nasir looked back to see them spray sand up at the Mercedes as it rolled out right behind them.

"They will go a normal speed, but we should go fast," Nasir sat forward and started to go through his briefcase. "Allah, how could this go so wrong?"

"Nasi, I don't have any idea where I'm going," Emmett stated as they flew down the desert road.

"We are going to the airport. Al hamdu Allah that I have our passports in here!" Nasir fished them out.

"I don't know the way," Emmett confessed.

"I know the way, Habibi," he reached to take Emmett's hand. "I am so sorry about this."

"It's okay," Emmett happily spared one hand to entwine his fingers with Nasir's. "It's going to be okay."

"I hope so," Nasir shook his head. "Go faster."

* * *

Now

Samira gasped as the Land Cruiser flew past them. She grabbed the back of the front seat, and Pankaj struggled with the wheel, as they were run off the road. Samira watched the men get out of the SUV that stopped some fifty feet in front of them. She noticed that they were armed even as two more men walked up on either side of the Mercedes. One of them opened the driver's door and immediately pulled Pankaj out of the vehicle.

"Stop!" Samira shouted. She saw the man drop down, heard Pankaj give a grunt, and then jumped as a firearm discharged. "No! What are you doing?" Samira shrieked. She opened the back door only to have one of the men shove it back closed on her. "What are you doing?" she hung over the front seat to shout out the open driver's door. "You can't do this! You have killed my driver!"

Faraj looked down at that statement. He wondered why the man did not wear a dishdasha like all of them did. He rolled the body over against the front wheel. "Who the fuck is this?" Faraj opened the back door and pulled Samira out of the vehicle by her arm.

"Who are you?" Samira demanded. "You have no right to stop me!"

"What is your name?" Faraj still held his Glock, but did not point it at her.

"Samira al Dhaheri," she answered defiantly.

"You lie!" Faraj shook her.

"I am a married woman! I am being driven by my father's servant. You stop and accost a woman and kill my driver? If my husband does not kill you, my father will!" Samira shouted at him.

"Where is your brother?" Faraj demanded.

"I don't know!" she remained defiant.

"I am sorry about your driver," Faraj said simply.

"You are sorry!" Samira could not believe her ears.

"And I make you this promise. Your brother has brought shame on my family. When I find your brother, I will kill him myself, but not so quickly as this," Faraj let her go and turned away. "Don't kill anyone else unless I say!" he barked at his band. "Let's go!"

Samira climbed back into the Mercedes and reached for her purse. She started to sob uncontrollably as she pulled out her cell.

* * *

Emmett pulled the Azure up to the curb at the Arrivals level at Dubai International Airport. Nasir thought it less likely that someone would be looking for them here, than at Departures. They walked slowly and casually into the terminal, so as not to draw attention.

"What about the car?" Emmett asked as he rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt.

"Even if it gets towed, my father will get it back," Nasir said as they walked toward the escalators.

"I guess we have a lot of time to kill before our flight," Emmett commented. He knew the British Airways flight to London was well after midnight and it was now the middle of the day.

"Oh, no. We can't wait that long. We have to get out of here now," Nasir said quietly so as not to be overheard by anyone, as they boarded the moving stairway.

"Surely we're safe inside the airport, Nasi," Emmett reasoned.

"Sheikh al Gargawi is the Minister of Cabinet Affairs. He can shut down this airport with one phone call," Nasir explained the gravity of the situation.

"Oh," Emmett got it. Nasir pulled an address book out of the briefcase that hung from his shoulder.

"I am not supposed to have this number," Nasir dialed his cell and spoke to the person in Arabic. He gave a pleased nod and hung up. "The Minister is in conference with President His Highness Sheikh al Nahyan. That is a very good thing. That means nobody can get to him, so he can't get to us."

"Good," Emmett agreed. They walked off the top of the escalator and Emmett looked around. "So, what do we do?"

"We get the hell out of this country. I need to study the board," Nasir paused and read the giant display boards with international arrivals and departures listed on them. "Ah, good. This way," Nasir set off.

"Where are we going?" Emmett took up after his partner.

"There is a Cathay Pacific flight leaving for Hong Kong in less than an hour," Nasir informed.

"That's China. Don't we need a visa to go there?" Emmett asked as he strode beside his lover.

"Oh. I hope not," Nasir shook his head. "I don't think we do. I don't remember having to get one before. But we have different passports," he thought out loud. As it turned out, an Emirati citizen could stay for thirty days without a visa when traveling into the Hong Kong Special Administrative Region of the People's Republic of China. A U.S. citizen could stay for ninety days. The Airbus A340C was ready to begin boarding when Nasir purchased tickets for two of the last three seats in First Class.

"Enjoy your flight," the little Chinese Ticket Counter Agent smiled with her whole face as she handed over their passports, tickets and boarding passes.

"Thank you," Emmett gave a wave as Nasir picked up their documents and dashed.

"Let's get through security as fast as we can. I want to stop at a shop and get some western clothes," Nasir announced as they headed for security.

"Oh, yeah. We've got nothing. Not even a toothbrush!" Emmett realized. "What about all our things at the hotel?"

"The Madinat will ship them to us," Nasir was not at all concerned. "We didn't dare take the time to stop," he added.

Thirty minutes later Nasir wore a dress shirt and pants with his sandals, and Emmett carried a small leather bag that only contained Nasir's Emirati clothes. They were the last two aboard the big Airbus. A Chinese man only slightly taller than Seth handed them each a glass of champagne and directed them to their seats. They were most comfortable, and not unlike the suites aboard British Airways, with one distinct difference. There was a bench where a guest could sit and a table large enough that two people travelling together, could dine together. Before Emmett even sat down, he knew where he would be having dinner. Nasir gave Emmett seat 1A, as he knew his lover liked the window, and took 1D across the aisle. No sooner did Emmett step across the aisle to Nasir than the tiny Chinese man instructed him to take his seat.

"Okay," Emmett nodded to the steward. He turned to his partner. "I love you, Babe," Emmett bent down to kiss Nasir on his lips.

"I love you, Habibi," Nasir reached to catch Emmett's hand as he turned to return to his seat. "I am sorry this went so wrong."

"It's okay, Nasi. As long as we're together, it's okay," Emmett squeezed his partner's hand. He then crossed the aisle and took his seat. In only a moment the door was closed and the aircraft was sealed. There was the slightest flash of the lights on board as the aircraft switched over to it's own power. The jetbridge was retracted and the big jet gave a shudder as it was pushed away from the gate. Emmett breathed a sigh of relief and figured they were home free, until he looked over at his partner. Nasir sat nervously tapping the arm of his seat. Emmett furrowed his brow. They were safe now, weren't they?

"Good afternoon, Lady and gentleman. This is Min Sou, your Chief Cabin Steward. On behalf of Captain Tong Sai, welcome aboard Cathay Pacific flight six eighty four, Airbus Industry A three forty non stop service from Dubai to Mumbai, India, with continuing service to Hong Kong. Estimated flying time to Mumbai is two hours forty five minutes. The aircraft will be on the ground in Mumbai approximately one hour and ten minutes, and then our estimated flying time from Mumbai to Hong Kong is five hours twenty minutes. Please to put all tray table and seat back in full upright lock position in preparation for take off. Please to observe safety video," came the announcement which was immediately repeated in Cantonese. The video then finally played. The cabin staff ran through and snatched their still half full flutes of champagne. By the time the video played in multiple languages, the big jet was roaring down the runway. In no time the quad engined jet was airborne and heading skyward. Emmett looked to Nasir who was still nervously tapping the arm of his seat. Emmett waited patiently and just as soon as the fasten seatbelt sign went out he was up out of his seat.

"Hey, Babe. We're cool now, right? I mean, we're safe?" Emmett slid into the guest seat in Nasir's suite.

"I will not relax until we are out of Emirati airspace. It is not too late to order this plane to turn around," Nasir stated.

"Oh, shit. That could happen?" Emmett asked.

"Absolutely it could happen. His Highness Sheikh al Maktoum, the Emir of Dubai, is the Vice-President, and Prime Minister, and Minister of Defense. And, no doubt, sitting not more than two chairs from Sheikh al Gargawi at this moment," Nasir explained.

"Jesus," Emmett got it. Min came along then with two fresh flutes of champagne to make up for the ones confiscated prior to take off.

"Oh, thank you," Emmett smiled. He and Nasir both took a gulp. "I guess only time will tell. How long till we're far enough?"

"I guess I do not know. Until the plane is passed off to the next tower I suppose. Wherever and whenever that is," Nasir gave a shrug. "I feel lost without my laptop."

"I know. I should have called Seth before we took off. He'll be waiting for news. Huh," Emmett raised his eyebrows. "I guess we sure do have news. What's going to happen, Nasi?"

Nasir took a deep breath. "I am in real trouble. That's for sure. My father will hear about this very shortly. If he has not already," Nasir shook his head. "I do not know what he will do."

Emmett could see his partner's fear displayed on his face, and hear it in his voice. He leaned forward and reached to take Nasir's hand. "I'm here, Babe. Whatever happens, we'll get through it together. I will always stand at your side," he assured. Nasir looked to Emmett and a small smile graced his features.

"I love you very much, Emmett. I don't know what I would do without you," Nasir confessed.

"Well, you'll never have to find out. And I love you too. You know I do, with all my heart," Emmett squeezed his lover's hand.

"I know, Habibi. I am just afraid. My brother with my father," Nasir gave an involuntary shudder. "Let's just say I am very glad we got the hell out of there and are going home."

"Is Kasim gonna be a dick? I mean, Kasim's always a dick, but this is none of his business, right?" Emmett asked.

"He will make it his business. Kasim would take me into the desert as quickly as Faraj and Hakim would, for something like this," Nasir stated.

"Faraj and Hakim are Dimah's brothers?" Emmett asked to clarify.

"Yes," Nasir confirmed. "I hope Samira will be all right. They will be very angry with her for helping me. Sadiq will be furious."

"Sadiq is not cool? I kinda got the impression from Samira that he wasn't so bad," Emmett stated.

"He will very much not be cool with this," Nasir shook his head. "He will believe I used Samira and then abandoned her. Which is really the truth."

"He can't blame you for running in fear of your life, Nasi. None of them can," Emmett reasoned.

"They can and they will. They will all be insane with rage. Probably they already are," Nasir mused.

"Then we don't need them in our lives. I know they're your family, Nasi, but if they now know, and can't, or won't, accept you, then we are better off without them. I know that sounds harsh, Babe, and I am sorry for that. You're just like Seth really," Emmett held his lover's hand in both of his. Nasir slowly nodded, deep in thought.

"I am just like Seth. You know, Garrett once told me that hiding and denying who I am was the price I had to pay to keep my blood family. And I tried to do that for a long time. As horrible as this all is, in a way, I feel relieved. I don't have to hide anymore," Nasir smiled at his lover as Emmett squeezed his hand in silent solidarity. "There will never be anyone else in my life, who I cannot tell what a wonderful man you are, how happy you make me and how proud I am to be your partner. And about the life you have given me."

"That's so beautiful, Nasi. I'm proud to be your partner too. I don't tell you that enough," Emmett spoke.

"You do so much for me," Nasir gestured. "Look where we are. Anyone else would have left me when I came home with the news of my marriage. I am so stupid. When I think how I jeopardized what I have with you," Nasir shook his head. "You should have left me, but I am very glad that you did not."

"You're the love of my life, Babe. It's just that simple," Emmett smiled.

"And you are mine," Nasir agreed. He smiled at a sudden memory. "Your mother was so kind to me. When you were out with your brother in the snow, she told me that if I ever need a mutter who loves and understands me, I have one in her."

"She said that?" Emmett asked with a smile. "It sounds like her. All my family loves you, Nasi."

"I will certainly lose my own mother now. It is very nice to know I have yours," Nasir gave a small smile.

"Everything I have is yours, Babe. You got a loving, but a little bossy mom, a crazy old cat lady grandmother, a little brother that I think you think is just a little too cute, a sister in law who has her moments, a little baby nephew, and me," Emmett gave a shrug and smiled.

"I am most glad of all of it, especially you," Nasir smiled. Then his grin grew mischievous. "And my very sexy little brother who I would love to see naked. Maybe I will ambush him in the shower next year like Sethy did."

"Maybe I can even talk him into a three way with us," Emmett said with mock enthusiasm.

"Oh, could you, Habibi? That would be very nice," Nasir nodded.

"Okay, yuk now," Emmett shook his head. "I might need therapy after that," he gave a shudder.

"That's okay. I would never share you with anyone," Nasir smiled. "Not even your brother."

"I wouldn't share you either," Emmett agreed.

"Not even with Sethy?" Nasir teased.

"Oh, well, except Seth, yeah," Emmett teased back.

"And Garrett?" Nasir could not suppress his grin.

"Garrett, sure," Emmett nodded.

"Edward?" Nasir continued.

"Oh, certainly Edward," Emmett gave an exaggerated nod.

"The Czech bartender that works for Garrett and Seth, what's his name?" Nasir giggled.

"Milan, I think. Sure. And the pilot, and Pankaj and all the stripper boys at R Place," Emmett stopped and just looked at Nasir. Nasir giggled while Emmett shook his head at him.

"Will you gentleman dine with us?" Min leaned into suite 1D.

"Yes," Emmett nodded.

"Will you both be dinning here?" Min asked further.

"Yes," Emmett confirmed.

"Will you bring us more champagne also," Nasir held up his empty glass. Min gave a bow and went to fetch a bottle.

"You know," Emmett drained his glass. "This is going right to my head. I haven't eaten a thing yet today and I'm starving."

"Careful, someone might try to take advantage of you," Nasir gave a leer.

"Oh, yeah?" Emmett smiled.

"I seem to remember having your cock in my mouth for almost a minute," Nasir cocked an eyebrow. Emmett dropped a hand to his crotch. He said nothing as Min returned to pour them both a fresh glass and handed them menus. Min set their table with white linens and hey both ordered multiple courses. They slipped off their shoes and Emmett held Nasir's feet between his own while they ate. In what seemed like no time at all, the cabin crew began to clean up in preparation for landing in Mumbai. Emmett returned to his seat and fastened his seatbelt as Min instructed. He watched out the window as the aircraft drifted down into India and finally touched down in Chhatrapati Shivaji Airport in Mumbai. The four powerful engines slowed the aircarft down quickly and they taxied through the airport to an eventual stop.

Nasir was quick to cross the aisle into Emmett's suite before the aircraft became clogged with those passengers deplaning here. Emmett smiled as his lover sat down across from him.

"Oh, here. Let me put the foot rest up," Emmett touched the button. He slipped off his dress shoes and Nasir slipped off his sandals. They put their feet up by each other's thighs. Nasir's feet were bare, while Emmett had on black dress socks.

"Here we are in India. I never thought I'd see this country," Emmett commented while he gently caressed his lover's bare feet.

"You are not seeing it now. Unless out an aircraft window counts," Nasir rubbed Emmett's feet as well. "Did you want to stop here, Habibi? I should have asked."

"No," Emmett shook his head.

"I do think we should stay over in Hong Kong one night. This is going to be a long trip home," Nasir stated.

"That's fine, Nasi," Emmett was agreeable. He ran his finger along the trail of black hair that grew down the top of his lover's foot. "Did I ever tell you that you have sexy feet?"

"I do?" Nasir smiled.

"You do, actually. You're kinda sexy in just sandals with dress pants too," Emmett played with the hairs that grew on Nasir's big toe.

"You know, you do too," Nasir pulled Emmett's socks off. "There. I love these big feet," he massaged them harder.

"Mmm. That feels good, Babe," Emmett leaned his head back on his seat.

"I especially love how they feel when you hold my feet with them. Like you did just then while we were dining," Nasir informed.

"Did I? I guess I didn't even realize it," Emmett confessed.

"Can I tell you how sweet it is, that you do such loving things without even thinking about it?" Nasir smiled.

"Yeah?" Emmett displayed his dimples.

"The day we met and went to dinner, you asked me to take off my shoes, so you could hold my feet with your feet while we ate. I was blown away. No one had ever done that to me before. I think that might have been the moment you captured my heart," Nasir spoke sincerely.

"I do remember that," Emmett smiled at the memory.

"I will never forget it," Nasir spoke softly. He looked down at the foot he massaged with his fingers. A smile spread across his face.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"I also like that when people see these big feet and your big hands, they know what a big dick you must have," Nasir grinned.

"Only you know for sure," Emmett commented. "And you're just as big as me, sexy Arab guy."

"I am not as big as you," Nasir disagreed.

"Not as thick maybe," Emmett conceded.

"There is no maybe about it," Nasir countered. He leaned back and just admired his lover's muscular form for a long moment. "The first thing I want to do in Hong Kong is get some clothes! These pants are making me crazy."

"What's wrong with these pants? They look nice on you," Emmett observed.

"It's not the pants. It just feels very strange to be in dress pants with no underwear," Nasir informed. Emmett's face lit up.

"Oh! That's right. You don't have any underwear! You so should not have told me that," Emmett pointed at him. "You are the one who's gonna get his dick sucked on this plane!"

An Indian woman in a sari, dragging a large bag and three small children behind her, straggled far behind the press of people, who were all otherwise now off the plane. The look she threw over her shoulder made it clear she had heard Emmett's last statement. Both men burst out laughing.

"I changed my mind," Nasir ran his hand up into Emmett's pantleg.

"What did you change your mind about?" Emmett bit.

"Obtaining clothes is the second thing I want to do in Hong Kong," Nasir smiled.

"Oh, yes. Me too. I would very much like to finish what we started in my hotel suite," Emmett rubbed his crotch. "My balls are starting to ache for you."

"My lips ache for your balls," Nasir gave a leer. Then a thought struck him. "And while I am thinking about you naked in a hotel suite, I guess I should arrange for one," Nasir pulled his cell from his pocket and powered it on. "Do we want to stay at the Peninsula?"

"If I knew what that was," Emmett commented.

"You will like it," Nasir assured. Then his cell rang in his hand. His happy smile was replaced by horror. "Allah! It is Kasim!" he just stared at the ringing phone in his hand.

"Are you going to answer him?" Emmett asked.

"No!" Nasir was emphatic with a strenuous shake of his head.

"Want me to?" Emmett asked with an aggressive edge to his voice. He was fully prepared to protect his partner. If Nasir's brother wanted to be an ass, that was just fine, but Kasim would have to come through him first. Nasir did not answer and silenced the ring. He touched the button to dial his voicemail.

"I have nine messages. Allah," Nasir began to listen to them. "The first is from Samira," he informed. His eyes went wide as he listened. "La Allah!"

"What is it? Is she okay?" Emmett was alarmed by the look on his partner's face.

"They have killed Pankaj!" Nasir revealed.

"What?" Emmett sat forward. He was gripped by sheer horror and it was clear on his face. "Nasi! What? Oh my God! What happened?"

"One of Dimah's brother's friends thought he was me," Nasir continued to listen to the message. "And put a bullet in his head."

"Jesus Christ! Nasi!" Emmett put a hand to his forehead. He shook his head in disbelief. Emmett knew the Emirates could be a dangerous place, but he thought a family servant, who had nothing to do with anything, would have been safe. "Nasi, Pankaj died for us! A man died for us!" he shook his head again. "Jesus, poor little Ashok!"

"Oh!" Nasir had forgotten that they were a secret couple. "Poor little Ashok. And they were so sweet together. You saw them. Now is my father. He commands me to come home at once," Nasir listened further and narrated. "Now is Kasim. I had better come home alone."

"Nasi, we have to find a way to do something for poor little Ashok," Emmett put his hand over his heart. The thought of the young man who had lost his lover and could let no one know, or see him mourn, disturbed him greatly.

"I do not know what we could do, Habibi," Nasir shook his head.

"If only we could get him out of there," Emmett thought out loud.

"Now is Kasim screaming at me again to come home alone," Nasir relayed.

"You are not ever going back there alone. You are never going back there at all, if I have anything to say about it," Emmett stated.

"I would never get out alive," Nasir spoke the simple truth and shook his head. "Kasim again," he listened in silence while his lover held his bare feet. At last he lowered the phone. "All the rest are from Kasim."

"I can just imagine," Emmett commiserated.

"So sweet he is, my dear older brother," Nasir shook his head.

"What did he say?" Emmett asked.

"He called us both, very unpleasant things. I should call Samira," Nasir scrolled to his sister's cell and touched the button to dial.

"Nasir, you goat fucking faggot! Where are you?" the male voice screamed through the phone. Nasir's eyes went wide and he quickly hung up. Emmett could not make out the words, but heard the loud voice come through the phone and knew it was not Samira.

"Who was that?" Emmett asked. From his lover's shaking hands, he had a pretty good idea.

"Kasim! He has Samira's phone," Nasir stated. Then the cell in his hand rang again. "And now he is calling me with it!" Nasir silenced the ring and shut the phone off. "She is with them and they have taken her phone from her. I can only imagine the hell she is catching because of me," he spoke regretfully and shook his head.

"I wish we could talk to her," Emmett stated.

"It may be a very long time before we get the chance. Sadiq will be every bit as furious," Nasir gave a sigh. "Allah, how could this have gone so completely wrong?"

"Don't beat yourself up, Nasi. None of this is your fault," Emmett spoke firmly. "None of it," he read the look on his lover's face and softened his tone. "I know you feel bad. I do too. I don't want to see anything happen to Samira. She really tried to help us and I will always love her for that. But, your dad and your brother are the way they are. You can't change them, much as we might like to."

Nasir just looked at his partner's loving face for a long moment. "I don't know what I would do without you," he spoke softly.

"We already covered that," Emmett smiled. He rubbed both of Nasir's feet a moment. "Oh, I should call Seth," Emmett pulled his phone from his pocket. "Wait. It's really early at home, isn't it?"

"I doubt they will be up yet," Nasir agreed.

"I'll just send him a text," Emmett decided out loud.

"I'll call the hotel," Nasir stated. Emmett flipped open his phone and began to type.

_Hi, Sweetie  
__Things did not go quite according to plan  
__Had to get out quick  
__Don't worry, we are okay  
__I will call you when we get to Hong Kong  
__Big hug  
__Em_

It was not long before people began boarding for the overnight flight from the sub-continent to Hong Kong. Nasir stayed right where he was until Min finally told him to return to his seat. In short order the A340 was airborne again. No sooner had the fasten seatbelt sign gone out, and Emmett stood up in the aisle, than Min intercepted him.

"Would you gentleman like something further to eat? More champagne? Perhaps I make your beds?" Min gave little bows as he spoke.

"More champagne would be nice," Nasir spoke up.

"The bed sounds really good, actually. I feel like I haven't slept much lately," Emmett confessed.

"That is my fault, Habibi, and I completely agree with you," Nasir added. Min took their packaged sleep suits from their individual suite closets and handed them over.

"Here you are, gentleman. For your comfort and convenience. You can change in rest room. One at the time, please," Min instructed and then headed off to fetch their champagne.

"Now, why do you suppose he felt the need to add that?" Emmett smiled.

"He sees the hunger in my eyes when I look at you," Nasir surmised with a leer.

"I was just going to say that. You go ahead first, Babe," Emmett gestured.

When Nasir returned in the dark green sleep shirt and pants, he looked just a little uncomfortable. He pulled at the long sleeved shirt as he walked up to the seats that had been transformed into beds.

"I do not like this shirt at all," Nasir confessed.

"I'm not even gonna put it on. I wish we had a tee shirt, or tank top, or something like that," Emmett stated. "I'll be right back, Babe," he took their carry on bag from Nasir and headed forward to the lavatory himself. The little bag grew full as clothes continued to be added to it. Emmett put on the sleep pants and returned to the aisle bare chested. He held the shirt up. "I don't think I could squeeze into this if I had to."

"Into bed with you, my big beautiful American, before I rip those pants off you too," Nasir threatened. Emmett's smile faded as he contemplated that. Nasir sat down on his bed and pulled the snug shirt off over his head.

"That is much better," Nasir ran his fingers through his hair. Emmett sat down beside him.

"Can we maybe, just sit up all night," Emmett rubbed his lover's bare arm.

"I thought you were tired, Habibi," Nasir put his arm around Emmett.

"I am. I very much am, but, I just don't want another night without you beside me," Emmett confessed.

"I know, Habibi. I need you too. I really do," Nasir leaned his head on Emmett's broad shoulder and gave a sigh.

"I have a solution. C'mere," Emmett rose, took Nasir's pillow and crossed to his suite. He used both pillows to make a prop, lifted the duvet and climbed into his bed, sitting up against what was now the headboard. "C'mon," Emmett spread his legs and patted the bed. "Sit down here and lean back against me."

A smile spread across Nasir's face. "Okay," he did as he was bid and settled in between Emmett's legs and leaned back against the massive chest. Nasir pulled the duvet over them both and leaned his head back on his lover's shoulder. Emmett wrapped Nasir in his arms.

"There. This is nice. Now that I have you in my arms, right where you belong, I can relax," Emmett confessed.

"You make me feel very loved and very safe, Emmett," Nasir rubbed the arms that held him.

"You are very much both, Nasi," Emmett spoke softly into his lover's ear before he kissed it. With Nasir against his chest and his arms wrapped around the darker man, both men could feel the other's heartbeat, and the slow rhythmic rising and falling of their breathing. Soon the two emotionally, mentally and physically exhausted men were asleep.

They were able to sleep only a little over three hours. "Morning, good morning, morning," Min sing-songed down the aisle. The sun was only just beginning to rise outside the windows, which meant it had not yet on the ground below.

"Oh, man," Emmett stretched. Then he groaned. The soreness from his very hard workout in the Madinat healthclub was setting in. Nasir smiled as he felt Emmett's muscles flex beneath him, one in particular.

"Hmm, my habibi is a big boy this morning," Nasir observed.

"When you are touching me, it's unavoidable," Emmett kissed the darker, bare shoulder. Nasir shifted just a little to slip his left hand behind him. He heard Emmett's sharp intake of breath as his fingers closed around the fat erection through the thin material of the sleep pants.

"Oh, Jesus, Nasi," Emmett leaned his head back against the seat as his lover groped him. "My balls are getting bluer by the second. Will you go get dressed, please."

"I can't get up right now," Nasir stated. And Emmett knew why.

"Oh no?" Emmett ran his hand down his lover's body beneath the blanket and into his sleep pants. He found just what he knew would be there. Emmett's hand wrapped around Nasir's wood as he gave wet kisses down the side of Nasir's neck.

"Habibi, I like that so much. I don't ever want you to stop touching me, but if you don't right now, we will never get out of this bed," Nasir spoke softly with his head back against Emmett's shoulder.

"Okay, Baby," Emmett let go of Nasir's bone and slowly pulled his hand out of the sleep pants. He drew his fingers up his lover's happy trail and even more furry chest. This did nothing to alleviate either of their erections. "Fuck, do I want you."

"Me too," Nasir agreed and tried to relax. He turned his head as his lover suddenly laughed behind him. "What?" Nasir asked.

"I just realized that we've been sleeping apart on these airplanes, and hating it, for how long now, and it was this easy!" Emmett observed.

"Oh!" Nasir laughed with him. In another moment he rose from Emmett's bed and carried their bag in front of him to the lavatory to change back into his western clothes.

"You gentleman like some coffee, maybe some breakfast?" Min stuck his head in Emmett's suite.

"Yes, please. Strong European style coffee and something light, maybe some rye toast and butter," Emmett answered.

"My pleasure, sir," Min smiled and moved on.

Soon they were both in their streetwear and seatbelted back into what were again seats. Emmett watched as the aircraft descended closer and closer to water. The new the Hong Kong International Airport was on a man made addition to an island stuck out in the sea. Land appeared beneath them just seconds before wheels hit the tarmac. The engines reversed thrust and they were soon slowed down, and turned off the runway.

"Lady and gentleman, welcome to Hong Kong. Local time now six oh seven AM. Please to remain seated until aircraft come to a complete stop at gate. Hong Kong is terminate point of Cathay Pacific flight six eighty four. Cathay Pacific hope you enjoy your stay in China. We know you have choice in the sky and thank you for flying Cathay Pacific," Min gave his spiel first in English.

Emmett slung the small leather bag over his shoulder while Nasir did the same with his little Louis Vuitton briefcase, and soon they walked down the jetbridge. Like in London, Emmett and Nasir could pass through Passport Control in the same line while entering the Hong Kong Special Administrative Region of the People's Republic of China. Emmett held Nasir's hand and smiled at him as they stood in line together. They walked directly to Customs, as they had no bags to claim, and were the first from their flight out onto the street.

"Ah, here we are," Nasir caught sight of the huge car. A Rolls Royce Phantom, in the signature dark green of the Peninsula Hotel, waited at the curb. The driver held a sign with Nasir's last name on it.

"I guess I don't have to ask what kind of hotel this is," Emmett commented as they walked up to the big car.

"I am Nasir al Qasimi," he announced himself to the driver.

"Ah, welcome to Hong Kong, sirs," the British driver in his gray uniform opened the back door for them. Nasir waited for Emmett and then joined him in the very comfortable back seat.

"This reminds me of our first date. We rode in a car just like this one, remember?" Emmett took his lover's hand.

"I do," Nasir nodded.

"I was so nervous. Just looking at you made me hard. I was like a teenager," Emmett laughed at the memory and Nasir laughed with him. The drive into Kowloon took half an hour. It was not even seven thirty in the morning when their Phantom pulled up before the impressive and historic Peninsula Hotel. A doorman got the rear door and they proceeded into the palatial lobby. Their Grand Deluxe Harbor View Suite on the 27th floor of the tower, by happy coincidence, had not been occupied last night and was available now. Nasir checked them in, obtained two keys, and they rushed for the elevators. Emmett touched the call button and they waited.

"Christmas comes before the elevators," Nasir spread his arms. It was, in reality, only a moment before the subtle ding signaled the arrival of an elevator. They waited again, for what seemed like an hour, for an elderly couple to slowly emerge from the lift, after which they all but dove into it. Emmett hit the sensor for 27 thirty times before the doors slowly closed.

"Thank Christ, I was gonna have to do you in the lobby!" Emmett was just as impatient. The lift rose swiftly and they emerged on the 27th floor.

"This way!" Nasir set off at a run and Emmett was right on his heels. Their corner sweet was at the end of the corridor and Nasir admitted them through the double doors. Within was an entry hall with a table and chairs and large gilt edged mirror, not unlike Seth and Garrett's home. Beyond that was a spacious dinning room and sitting room, with panoramic views of Victoria Harbor.

"Wow, Nasi, this is nice," Emmett walked into the dinning room. Nasir dropped his briefcase and pulled Emmett's bag off his arm. Emmett turned to him as he did this. Nasir was very aggressive and pushed Emmett onto the dinning room table.

"Hey!" Emmett did not expect this and stumbled back against the table. Nasir pushed him down flat and climbed up on the table on top of him.

"Nas-" Emmett's words were cut off as Nasir took his mouth with his own. Emmett whimpered as Nasir bit his bottom lip and probed as deeply with his tongue as he was able. Nasir took hold of Emmett's dress shirt and ripped it open. Buttons scattered across the table top and off the other side.

"Mmph," Emmett attempted to voice his protest, but Nasir only kissed him harder. Nasir spread the shirt open and gripped his lover's huge, smooth pecs.

"I love you," Nasir gave wet kisses down Emmett's strong jaw.

"I love you, Baby," Emmett leaned his head back.

"I want you," Nasir gave wet kisses down Emmett's throat.

"I want you too," Emmett breathed heavily.

"I will take you now," Nasir ran his tongue along the curve of Emmett's massive chest and brought his teeth down on Emmett's right nipple.

"Oh, fuck!" Emmett cried out. "Yeah, bite me!" he writhed beneath his lover as Nasir unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He reached into the tight pants to find Emmett's hard cock confined down his left pantleg. Nasir knew he would not be able to work the big dick out of it's prison like this. He climbed back off the table, took hold of Emmett's jeans and yanked them down. The big cock flipped up onto Emmett's abdomen. Nasir left Emmett's jeans about his knees. He moved forward and nuzzled into the full, smooth, loose scrotum. He ran his tongue beneath Emmett's heavy stones, over them and up the length of the big dick's sensitive cum tube.

"Ugh," Emmett's fat bone gave a jump and hit Nasir on his scruffy chin. Nasir took hold of it and gave the thick cock a stroke.

"You are leaking already!" Nasir ran his tongue through Emmett's wet slit.

"I'm so fucking horny, I'm surprised my jeans aren't wet," Emmett commented. Nasir gave another swipe of his tongue across the serpent's eye and went down on Emmett.

"Huh!" Emmett closed his eyes and put his head back as Nasir's lips stretched around his grith and pressed into his trimmed pubes. All nine of his thick inches sank down his lover's throat. Emmett gripped Nasir's head and held him fast. He knew Nasir could not breathe with his cock encased in his throat and did not hold him down long. Nasir loved every second that Emmett held him impaled on his iron hard spike.

"Ugh," Emmett relaxed his grip on Nasir's head and the Arab drew back slowly until he was all the way off.

"I love your big cock," Nasir lapped at Emmett's frenulum. Emmett sat up partially and reached down to take hold of Nasir's shirt. He pulled the dress shirt out of Nasir's pants and continued to pull until Nasir raised his arms and let it come off wrong side out over his head. Emmett cared only that his partner was losing his clothes as well and tossed it behind him, over the table.

"Suck my dick, Babe," Emmett bid. Nasir complied at once and took the big cock back in his mouth. Emmett leaned back on his elbows and let his head fall back as Nasir went down on him again.

"Oh, fuck, yeah," Emmett felt his lover's lips massage his shaft as Nasir's mouth moved up and down his straining pole. Nasir tasted Emmett's precum as the big weapon leaked in his mouth. He caressed the bulging cum tube with his tongue as he drew his mouth up and down Emmett's cock. Nasir held Emmett's swollen orbs in his palm as he sucked his lover. He grew more crazed with each passing second. He pulled his mouth off Emmett again and reached for the jeans that were yet about Emmett's knees.

"Allah! I have not made love to you properly since I came home from my fucking brother's wedding and fucked our lives all up!" Nasir yanked Emmett's shoes from his feet and threw each over his shoulders. He pulled Emmett's jeans off his legs, then lastly his socks and Emmett was gloriously naked. Nasir wasted no time in lifting Emmett's legs to get at his ass.

"Ugh, yeah," Emmett closed his eyes as his lover's tongue ran through his crack.

"Hmm!" Nasir was consumed with lust as he ran his tongue through the moist, hairy crack. He made a broad swath over Emmett's hole, up along his perineum and up to his big nuts.

"Oh, God, Nasi. Lick me," Emmett moaned. The scent and taste of his lover's most intimate place drove Nasir wild. He lapped at the quivering hole.

"Your ass drives me crazy!" Nasir washed his tongue over and over Emmett's hole as he gripped the back of Emmett's thighs tightly.

"I love that, Baby," Emmett encouraged. Nasir jumped back suddenly and all but ripped at his own tented pants. Emmett smiled as he saw the wet spot where Nasir had leaked right through the material of his new thin dress pants. Nasir dropped the pants and kicked his sandals off. He took hold of his drooling bone and began to stroke himself.

"Bring that dick up here," Emmett bid. He leaned up on his elbows when Nasir paused. "I can make you," he threatened. "Straddle me and fuck my face with that beautiful, long, leaking Arab cock," Emmett talked dirty. Nasir gave a smirk and rounded the table to climb back up from the other side. He straddled his partner with his knees on each side of Emmett's head and leaned down over his body on one hand. Nasir used his other hand to point his dick at Emmett's mouth. Emmett opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, but Nasir pulled his prick away.

"No. Close your mouth," Nasir stroked himself over Emmett's face.

"Nasi, I want to lick it, and suck it," Emmett protested.

"Not yet! Do as I say," Nasir commanded. Emmett complied and lay still with his mouth closed. Nasir jacked himself over Emmett's face until his precum threatened to drip. He lowered his hips and carefully smeared his clear syrup across Emmett's lips with the tip of his penis.

"Mmm!" Emmett very much liked his lover's joint on his face and ooze on his lips.

"Now open your mouth," Nasir instructed.

"That was hot, Babe," Emmett stuck out his tongue to lick at the head of his lover's bone. Nasir lowered his hips further to insert himself into Emmett's mouth. He then leaned down and lapped at the sensitive underside of Emmett's fat crank.

"Hmm," Emmett moaned with his mouth full of cock. Nasir sank down until his pole was completely sheathed in Emmett's throat and then pulled back. Emmett reached down and held his own cock up. Nasir immediately took him in his mouth. Emmett reached up to massage Nasir's glutes and encourage him to thrust his spear down his throat. Nasir sucked on Emmett's thick organ and used one hand to massage his heavy stones. The Arab top, who was on top, needed little encouragement to thrust into Emmett's throat as he fucked his lover's mouth. He gripped Emmett's nuts tightly and sucked the big crank harder. Emmett let his eyes roll back in his head. He was very horny and his lover had a most talented mouth and deep throat. He was the more turned on by his hot partner dominating his face and pumping his throbbing bone down his throat. Nasir felt Emmett's testicles tighten and Emmett saw Nasir's eggs climb up close to his shaft. Both men leaked freely into the other's mouth.

Nasir suddenly pulled his mouth off of Emmett's throbbing staff and lifted his own spear out of Emmett's mouth at the same time. "Allah! I could so come like this!"

"I'm about to lose it too, but I am very okay with that," Emmett confessed.

"No! I want this ass," Nasir pulled at Emmett's legs and he obediently lifted them. Nasir put his head down between Emmett's legs and licked from the big nuts, along his lover's perineum and down to his hole.

"Ugh!" Emmett felt his lover's tongue enter him. Nasir hooked his arms behind Emmett's knees as he shoved his tongue as far up his lover's ass as he could. He lowered his hips to rest his shaved sac on Emmett's face. Emmett at once drew one of the heavy stones into his mouth. Nasir felt the sensual tongue run around his trapped orb as he fucked Emmett with his tongue. Nasir lifted Emmett's ass right off the table in his hunger. He held Emmett's cheeks spread as wide as they could be while he probed inside his lover's body with his tongue as deeply as he was able. Emmett let the wet nut slip out of his mouth.

"Oh, God, Nasi! Fuck me now! I need you inside me," Emmett looked down as Nasir rose up from him and pulled the incredible tongue out of his ass. "Oh, shit," realization struck Emmett. "We don't have anything. What are we gonna use?"

"I will," Nasir leapt with amazing dexterity off of the table, "find something in the bathroom," he set off at a run. "Don't move!" he called back as he rounded the corner into the bedroom. In only a short moment Nasir was back with a small plastic bottle. Emmett had not moved and laid on his back on the table.

"What is that?" Emmett asked.

"Hydrating Mandarin body butter," Nasir squeezed some into his palm. "Your ass will smell like an orange, Habibi," he smiled as he rubbed his hands together.

"All I want my ass to smell like is your cum. Now give it to me!" Emmett commanded.

"You are going to get it all right, my beauty," Nasir easily inserted a lotioned finger into Emmett's already relaxed hole.

"Mmm," Emmett closed his eyes as the digit entered him. He gave a gasp and his eyes flew back open as Nasir's tongue traveled a wide swath up the sensitive underside of his cock. Nasir licked at the small pool of clear syrup that gathered beneath the serpent's head on Emmett's rippled abdomen. He looked up into Emmett's lust filled eyes and gave a smirk. He added a second finger to the first inside Emmett and took the big, leaking bone in his mouth.

"Oh, shit! Fuck!" Emmett felt the strong fingers massage his prostate while his throbbing organ sank down his lover's throat. Nasir began to suck Emmett with the same rhythm that he probed inside him with his fingers.

"Nasi, stop! Jesus! Just lick my balls, Babe. Lick my balls," Emmett pleaded. Nasir stilled his hand and pulled his mouth slowly off of Emmett's straining prick.

"You don't like me suck you, Habibi?" Nasir asked as he gave a wet kiss on the big snake's eye.

"I love you to suck me, Nasi. It's just you have me so close, if I don't come right now, I will within ten seconds of having you inside me. I gotta edge off," Emmett explained. Nasir only smiled as he began to move his fingers inside Emmett and lowered his face to the heavy nuts. He lapped at them while he massaged the stronger man's prostate.

"Oh my God," Emmett whimpered.

"Are you ready for me, Habibi?" Nasir mumbled into the smooth sac.

"Take me, Nasi. Don't be gentle. Fuck me!" Emmett commanded. Nasir pulled his fingers out of Emmett and applied more lotion to his own still very hard and drooling cock. Nasir stepped up to the edge of the table.

"Slide closer to the edge," Nasir took hold of Emmett's upraised thighs. Emmett complied and Nasir used his hand to rub the head of his prick over Emmett's hole.

"You like my cock inside you, Habibi?" Nasir teased with his words and his dick.

"You know I do. Quit fuckin' around!" Emmett ordered. Nasir gave a very sexy smile as he pushed himself into his lover's body. Emmett felt his lover's head penetrate his relaxed, but still tight, ring of muscle.

"Fuck, yeah. Don't stop. All the way. I need all of you!" Emmett cried. Nasir's eyes rolled back in his head as his shaft slid inside Emmett. He did not pause, but pushed in slowly. Emmett wrapped his legs around Nasir's torso and dug his heels into his butt.

"Deep!" Emmett pulled Nasir into him with his legs. "Fuck!" Emmett reached above his head to the other edge of the table as he held Nasir in place with his lover's hardness encased within him.

"Goh," Nasir leaned on the table as Emmett held him immobile, balls deep within the tight, hot, slick confines of his ass.

"You feel so good, Nasi," Emmett spoke with a thick voice.

"So do you, Habibi," Nasir agreed. The feeling of Emmett's body, as his hard prick was encased with it, nearly drove Nasir beyond thought every time. Emmett moved his legs from around Nasir and the Arab got the message loud and clear. He slowly pulled his spear back, and then sank back in again.

"Ugh, yeah. Fuck me now," Emmett urged. Nasir held to Emmett's thighs and began to thrust himself into his lover's body.

"Huh," Nasir closed his eyes as he pumped his throbbing cock into Emmett. He turned his head and licked at Emmett's hairy, lower left inside calf. He then bent over Emmett as he thrust into him. In this position he could not at all reach Emmett's mouth to kiss him, as he wanted, but he could reach his chest. Nasir closed his mouth over Emmett's left nipple.

"Oh, bite me again," Emmett bid. "Shit, yeah. Just like that," he felt his lover's teeth. Nasir pumped his throbbing cock into Emmett faster as he washed his tongue over his lover's erect nipple and bit down on it again. Without apparent reason, Nasir stopped all movement as he laid his face on Emmett's chest and panted.

"Allah, but you feel so good," Nasir lifted his face from the broad chest.

"So do you, Nasi," Emmett put a hand to his lover's face. He felt Nasir begin to pull himself out of his ass. "What are you doing?"

"Come to the sofa," Nasir took hold of his slick, lotioned cock, as he stepped back, and stroked himself slowly.

"Okay," Emmett rolled off the table. He strode, with his big dick leading the way, to the sitting room. "Where do you want me?"

"Kneel in front of it," Nasir bid. Emmett knelt down on the carpet and rested his head on his forearms that were crossed on the seat of the sofa. Nasir moved in quickly behind him and pushed himself into Emmett again.

"Guh," Emmett's eyes rolled back in his head as his lover's hard bone filled him again.

"I know," Nasir at once gripped Emmett's hips and began to thrust deeply into him.

"Oh, yeah. Fuck me," Emmett urged his top on. Nasir bent over Emmett and rested his chest on the muscular back. He reached around beneath Emmett to grip his left pec and take hold of the big, drooling dick. Nasir dug the fingers of his left hand into Emmett's pec and began to stroke him in time with his own thrusts.

"Shit, Nasi. Don't stroke me, Babe," Emmett held his eyes closed.

"Why not, Habibi? Will you come?" Nasir gave wet kisses across the broad back as he continued to thrust into Emmett and stroke him.

"Ugh. I will," Emmett squeezed his eyes shut.

"Huh. I might too," Nasir confessed as he increased the pace of both his thrusts into Emmett and the jacks on Emmett's joint.

"Nasi, I want to face you when I come," Emmett whimpered. He reached down to still the hand that jerked him toward orgasm, but there was nothing he could do to stop the steel hard post that jabbed at his prostate. Emmett knew he could come from that alone. Nasir just held Emmett's big throbbing organ as he sped up yet again.

"Hah," Nasir squeezed his eyes shut as his thrusts became erratic. Suddenly he pulled out of Emmett and fell back on the carpet. "Gah, Allah! That was close." He held his leaking crank tightly. Emmett took a moment to catch his breath before he looked over his shoulder.

"You look so hot like that," Emmett smiled. Nasir jumped to his feet.

"Come!" Nasir took Emmett's hand and pulled him to his feet. They were both leaking profusely and strings of precum fell from the heads of their swinging cocks as Nasir led his lover through the bedroom and into the black and white marble bath. The spacious bathroom had a big walk in shower, his and his sinks that framed a big oval whirlpool tub that sat in a clear glass extension off the corner of the room and building. A large marble deck surrounded the tub.

"Lay down right here on your back," Nasir pointed.

"Okay," Emmett laid down on the two foot wide lip of the tub. Nasir was quick to get into position behind him with one foot on the marble floor and the other in the dry tub. Emmett raised his legs as Nasir scooted up behind him. He looked into Nasir's excited wide eyes as he felt the man penetrate him with his hardness yet again.

"Ugh, yeah, Babe," Emmett closed his eyes as his lover's length took him again.

"Guh-uh," Nasir closed his eyes as his organ was sheathed within his lover again. He leaned down over Emmett's strong body for a moment to steady his quickened breath. In this position, Nasir could kiss his lover. He leaned down over Emmett and they both eagerly opened their mouths to each other. Emmett hungrily took his lover's mouth as he relished the feeling of being claimed by him. Nasir stuck his tongue as far down Emmett's throat as he could as he slowly pulled his spear back and sank back in again.

"Hmm," Emmett closed his eyes and moaned into his lover's mouth. It turned Nasir on no end when he made his lover do that. He picked up his pace as he thrust into Emmett's body.

Nasir broke their kiss and panted into Emmett's face, "Your ass loves me so much, Habibi."

"Not as much as your cock loves me," Emmett counted breathlessly.

"You don't even know," Nasir increased his pace again. "Huh."

"Ugh. Fuck me, Nasi," Emmett ran his hands over Nasir's shoulders. Nasir leaned back on the wide marble lip. At the same time Emmett brought his legs down and rested his feet on the marble behind Nasir.

"Hoh," Nasir closed his eyes as he thrust into Emmett from this partially reclined position. The muscles of his flat stomach drew tight as he bucked his spear into his lover's body.

"Oh my God!" Emmett's eyes went wide. In this position Nasir jabbed directly into Emmett's prostate every time. His own ignored cock throbbed above his rippled abdomen. Precum quickly slicked the treasure trail beneath his ever oozing head. Emmett was sure he would come without anyone touching his dick while Nasir drove into him like this.

"Ugh. Huh. Ugh," Emmett's eyes rolled back in his head as he turned his head from side to side.

"Ugh, Allah!" Nasir opened his eyes and looked down at his lover, the big, strong man he had reduced to a quivering mass as he drove his shaft into him. Nasir's mouth hung open and he stared unblinkingly as he fought to maintain control over his own muscles. Emmett whimpered as the stabbing post grew ever harder within him. Nasir wanted this to last. He leaned forward and held himself still, buried to the hilt within Emmett. He just held still and panted. Emmett did the same.

"I'm so close, Babe," Emmett reached a hand to Nasir's chest. "Fuck my cum right outta me. You feel so good inside me. Fuck me, Nasi," he bid.

"I am too close. I will come right now," Nasir slowly shook his head.

"Oh, yeah?" Emmett gave a mischievous grin. "Are you real close," he squeezed at Nasir's bone with his internal muscles.

"Oh, no!" Nasir squeezed his eyes shut.

"Is that cock ready to come?" Emmett moved his hips.

"No, Habibi! Hold still!" Nasir grabbed hold of Emmett's hips in an effort to control him, but it was to no avail. Emmett used his feet to brace himself and moved his body on Nasir's pole.

"Ah!" Nasir cried right at the edge. In that instant he knew that he was too charged up and Emmett was going to make him come. He knew the only way he could hold off his orgasm, would be outside of his lover's body. Nasir made the decision to pull himself out of Emmett. It didn't work. Nasir was too close and the sensation of pulling his length out of Emmett's ass pushed him over the edge. Nasir grabbed hold of his pulsing cock. He threw his head back as he blew out. "Yaa!" his jizz shot in a powerful bolt that painted a thick white line from Emmett's balls to his chest.

"Yeah! Come, Baby," Emmett encouraged. How Nasir had the wit he would later never know, but he quickly inserted his spurting organ back inside Emmett and buried himself balls deep.

"Haa!" Nasir cried as his load emptied deep within Emmett.

"Oh, fuck!" Emmett was not expecting that. The thought of his lover's beautiful squirting cock inside him, coupled with the pulse of that cock as it spewed against his already over stimulated prostate, pulled his balls up even tighter to his quivering bone. Emmett's entire body trembled. "Jesus! Fuck! I'm gonna come!"

Nasir opened his eyes at this and looked down on his lover's shuddering body. He reached for Emmett's twitching prick even as his own seed continued to spill deep inside his lover's body.

"Ungh!" Emmett's arched his back and blew out just as Nasir's hand wrapped around his erupting weapon. A heavy shot of his own juice streaked his torso next to Nasir's own stripe and hit him in the chin.

"No!" Nasir scooted back, pulling his own seeping rod out of Emmett's cum filled hole, and dropped down to take the big dick in his mouth. Nasir's lips closed around Emmett's thick rod just as a second jet of semen blasted forth.

"Yah!" Emmett lost all ability to reason as his spewing organ sank into his lover's mouth in the midst of his intense orgasm. His body thrashed on the marble lip of the big tub. Nasir gulped down Emmett's copious emission. As much as Nasir loved coming in his lover's ass, he loved to suck Emmett through his orgasm.

"Hah," Emmett's cream gushed into his lover's mouth. Nasir gulped down a mouthful of semen again and continued to gently suck the spurting bone as yet more spunk flowed into his mouth. Emmett lay utterly spent and his chest heaved as he came down from his orgasm. His jizz oozed into his lover's yet gently sucking mouth. He lay back on the lip of the tub with one arm inside the tub and the other hanging off the other side onto the marble floor.

"Mmm," Nasir moaned around the still rock hard penis in his mouth. He used his hand to help milk Emmett's every drop into his mouth.

"Ugh," Emmett panted. Nasir at last pulled his mouth off of his lover's yet hard joint and let it lay in the mess on his abdomen.

"I know," Nasir agreed. He leaned further over Emmett and licked at both streams of cum that streaked Emmett's chest. Emmett's eyes were only half open when his lover's mouth covered his own.

"Hmm!" Emmett wrapped his strong arms around Nasir as the darker man laid down on him and kissed him deeply. Emmett liked the feel and taste of Nasir's cummy tongue in his mouth. He caressed his lover's tongue with his own and licked through Nasir's mouth as much as he could. Nasir broke their kiss only to watch himself stoke the last of his own load which he wiped onto Emmett's cock with the head of his own. He then moved back down and took his lover's still hard prick back in his mouth.

"Oh, that's so nice, Nasi," Emmett murmured as Nasir sucked him gently. He put his hands on Nasir's head only to ruffle his fingers through his lover's thick hair. Nasir at last pulled his mouth off of Emmett again and smiled down on his big, spent partner.

"I think we need a shower," Nasir patted Emmett's firm thigh.

"I wonder if I can get up," Emmett took Nasir's hand. "That sure was worth the wait. You are incredible, Nasi. I don't think I tell you that enough."

"If that is so, then it is because I have such an inspiring lover," Nasir bent down to give the snake that just now began to soften a wet kiss.

"Mmm," Emmett smiled. Nasir rose and crossed the bathroom to turn on the shower. Emmett just lay there and watched Nasir warm up the shower.

"Babe, would you mind if we laid down for a while after our shower. I know you wanted to shop to replace our things, but I really am spent," Emmett requested.

"Habibi, I am exhausted. I would like nothing more than to lay down with you," Nasir crossed back to the tub and took Emmett's hand again. "Now, let's clean up."

Emmett rose and followed Nasir across the bathroom and into the shower enclosure. Just as soon as they walked into the streams of water, Emmett grabbed Nasir in a vice tight hug from behind and held him fast. Nasir held Emmett's crossed arms with one hand, and reached around behind to his lover's firm, round butt with the other. He leaned his head back on the broad, muscular shoulder. Emmett closed his eyes and put his head against his lover's. He just held Nasir for several minutes and enjoyed the scent of their love on them both.

"I love you so much, Nasi," Emmett whispered.

"I love you, my big beautiful Emmett," Nasir reached up to put a hand to Emmett's face. Together, sated and safe in Hong Kong, they stood under the warm spray of the shower.


	22. Chapter 22

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

I had the BEST time with my sister! Liz, you were here all day and it seemed like ten minutes. A week would not be nearly enough. And just my luck that my tour of all the places where the cute boys work netted exactly zero cute boys. Ah, next time. I did give coffee shop boy a hard time when I next saw him and it turned out Kermit was right. They were just crawling home when we were asking about them at 930 that morning. You should have seen the cute, shy, little embarassed smile. You would have died.

Anyone who has not read **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading **Errors & Omissions** should go do so right now. Links to both stories are in my profile. A great new chapter of **Errors & Omissions **will be out tomorrow! It's huge.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them. **

* * *

**Chapter 22: Pine Ridge **

Present Day

Emmett woke from his morning nap safe and secure on the twenty seventh floor of the Peninsula Hotel in Hong Kong. He was loathe to move even a muscle. Nasir lay half on top of him, peacefully asleep with his scruffy face on Emmett's smooth chest. They were both very tired from their several very short nights apart, shattered nerves over their flight from the Emirates, and their love making. They only slept a couple of hours, but Emmett was so happy to sleep in a proper bed at last, and hold his partner while he did it. He slept better these two hours than he had in what seemed like a week. Emmett could not help it. He had to tighten his arms around Nasir. His lover. His partner. His life. The man who was safe here in his arms, as it would remain for the rest of their lives. Emmett felt guilty, and he felt that way for several reasons. The very worst was that an innocent man, a faithful family servant, and their gay brother, lost his life, because of them. They would never be able to atone for that. Then who knew what happened to poor, sweet Samira. She was only trying to help the brother she loved and accepted for who he was. And the rest of Nasir's family would never understand that. And neither, evidently, would her own husband. The other reason Emmett felt guilty was that, apart from Pankaj and Samira, he was glad things turned out the way they did. No more bullshit wedding. No more trying to figure out how to share his partner with a situation that no one wanted. And he could never blame Nasir for wanting to go through with it and please his family. They had both seen first hand what it was like for your family to reject you utterly.

* * *

Two Months Ago

It had been a rainy spring morning that gave way to a happily sunny afternoon in Seattle. Garrett was dressed very casually in torn jeans and a black long sleeved tee shirt. He sat at his desk in his study and went over the invoices and confirmations again for what would be the happiest day of his life. There was no expense he would spare. What Seth wanted, Seth would have. It was every bit as much his partner's special day too. He had long ago given Seth a Centurion Card with his name on it, linked to his American Express account. Seth at first refused even to carry it, and while he eventually gave in to that, he had never once used it. Until today. Garrett had insisted that Seth use it to pay for his custom tux, or he would go and do so himself. Seth responded to that with arms folded across his chest, and a pout. Garrett folded his arms across his own chest with raised eyebrows, something he just never did to Seth, and stood his ground. His little lover finally relented with a smile, and then a kiss, before he bounced away with his Best Man for his fitting.

Garrett picked up the invoices from the Fairmont Olympic Hotel for the Metropole Room, where the ceremony would take place, and the Garden Room, where the reception would follow. The house phone on his desk rang at that moment and he didn't even look at it as he reached to touch the button for the speaker. "This is Garrett," he spoke to thin air.

"Garrett, it's Leah," came her voice over the speaker.

"Oh, Leah," Garrett looked at the phone display. "Are you downstairs?" he asked even as he could see that she was. "Come up," he touched the 9 button and hung up. Garrett rose from behind his desk and walked through his spacious penthouse. He opened the left of the front doors and left it ajar. Garrett headed for the kitchen and once he got there didn't know if his partner's sister would want a Pepsi or a beer. He grabbed one of each and headed back toward the front door, when he heard her come in.

"Seth? Garrett?" Leah called as she shut the front door behind her.

"Seth is out with Emmett, Leah," Garrett called as he came through the dinning room. "I didn't know what you might like, so," he came into the living room from one side as she came in from the other. She wore jeans and a form fitting red sweater. Garrett could immediately see that she had been crying. "Oh, Leah, what is it?" Garrett set the bottle and can down. Leah could not help herself as her tears began to flow again. Garrett Thompson took his lover's sister in his arms. Leah was most grateful for it as she wept against his chest.

* * *

Seth sat comfortably in the front passenger seat of Emmett's black Range Rover Sport. He was dressed in very low rise jeans and a dark green leather shirt that laced closed up the sides. Emmett had the wheel in snug jeans, a very thin scoop neck white tee shirt and a gray touring cap.

"Nasi is so upset that he can't be at your ceremony, Sweetie," Emmett conveyed again.

"I know. That sucks. I want you both there. I need all my family around me on my special day," Seth declared. "And not for nothing, because I know how you are when he's gone. Still, he has a pretty good excuse."

"That doesn't make him feel any better about it. If he could choose a wedding to attend, you know it would be yours in a heartbeat," Emmett assured.

"I know that, Emmy. Huh! I can hear it now. Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Narrow Minded, Shake, or whatever it is, it's nice that my brother is getting married, but my gay lover's best friend is marrying his gay lover, and I would much rather go to that, so I send my love and have a great time without me," Seth spoke in as close an approximation of Nair's accent as he could muster.

"It would go something like that," Emmett agreed with a snicker. Seth folded his arms across his chest and looked out the window for a long moment.

"He'd end up like me," Seth spoke quietly.

"Hey, you've got us. Garrett and Nasi and me, we're your family," Emmett reached a hand over to pat and squeeze Seth's thigh as he spoke.

"Are you trying to feel me up?" Seth made light.

"You know it, little sexy man," Emmett playfully grabbed at Seth's crotch.

"Watch the road!" Seth batted his hand away. "You wouldn't know what to do with all this dick anyway."

"I know someone who could teach me," Emmett gave a grin.

"Yeah, you ask him to do that," Seth laughed.

"Nasir's brother's wedding is something like four days, I think, before yours. So there's a chance Nasi might make it back in time. He just doesn't know how fast he can get out yet. You know how long it takes to get home from there," Emmett spoke as he drove into the underground parking garage of their building.

"Do I ever," Seth remembered well. "Tell him no lounging around Heathrow."

"My luck he'll be able to fly in on time, and then get stuck with security bullshit for fuck knows how long," Emmett pulled into his parking space beside Nasir's Mercedes.

"That's gotta get old for him," Seth said as he slipped down out of the SUV. "He must love you or something."

"Yeah, I think he loves me," Emmett smiled and nodded as they walked through the garage. Emmett touched the call button for the elevator and one arrived quickly. They stepped inside and Seth touched the button for his floor.

"Coming up for a beer?" Seth asked.

"Of course I am," Emmett confirmed. "I wouldn't miss the opportunity to tell Garrett how cute you are in your tux," he leaned against the wall of the lift with a smile.

"Like Garrett needs you to tell him how cute I am," Seth scoffed and ran a hand through his lustrous long hair. He grew serious. "You know, I kinda feel bad that on my happy day, my best man will be all alone," he put a hand on Emmett's forearm. "I hope he can make it back more for you, than for me."

"That's sweet, Seth," Emmett commented as the elevator door parted on the 15th floor. Seth pulled out his keys and unlocked his front door. Emmett followed Seth into the entry hall.

Garrett and Leah walked side by side into the entry hall from the living room. Seth stopped dead in his tracks, and so did they.

"Hey, Leah," Emmett was pleased to see her. His smile faded as he realized what Seth already knew.

"Something's wrong," Seth stated the obvious.

"Sweetness, maybe you should come in and sit down," Garrett reached for his partner.

"It's dad, isn't it," Seth narrowed his eyes as he looked intently at his sister. Leah brought her hands to her face as she began to cry again.

"Oh my God, he's dead!" Seth concluded. Leah and Seth both closed the distance to each other and held each other tightly. Emmett and Garrett stood by helpless. Emmett put a hand on Garrett's shoulder in solidarity.

"I'm so sorry, you guys," Emmett spoke softly as he and Garrett both reached to rub Seth's back. Seth suddenly let go of his sister and turned to Garrett. He looked up at Garrett with tears in his eyes and such sorrow on his face that it broke Garrett's heart.

"Sweetness," Garrett took his partner in his arms. "Oh, my sweet Seth. I'm so, so sorry," Garrett held his little lover tightly to his chest as the smaller man began to sob.

"C'mere, Sis," Emmett took Leah in his arms. It was a good thing that he had come up with Seth. Seth would need Garrett, and Emmett was glad he could be here for the woman who had been like a big sister to him too all these years. Leah cried against Emmett's massive chest as he held her in his arms.

"Gar," Seth looked up at Garrett's face. "My dad's gone. He's gone. Now I'll never get the chance..." Seth did not finish the sentence, and he did not need to. Garrett knew. They all knew.

"I'm so sorry, Seth," Garrett very slowly shook his head as he put a hand to his lover's wet face. Seth began to cry again and Garrett held the shorter man's head to his chest. Garrett closed his eyes. It hurt him in his very soul to see the man he loved gripped by such sorrow.

"You guys wanna go sit down?" Emmett asked as he slowly rubbed Leah's back.

"Good idea, Emmett," Garrett agreed. "Come, Sweetness," he turned from Seth, but still held his arms around him and walked the smaller man into the living room. "Oh, Emmett, there are tissues in the powder room. Would you grab them, please."

"Of course," Emmett left Leah just long enough to dash into the nearby powder room to retrieve them. Garrett sat down on the sofa. Seth sat with his butt on the sofa between Garrett's legs, with his legs up over Garrett's right leg. In this way Seth could be face to face in his lover's arms, with his face again on Garrett's chest. Emmett sat down next to Leah and took her under his arm.

"How?" Seth spoke simply against Garrett's now wet shirt.

"Dad was with Charlie Littletree," Leah began to explain. She wiped her eyes with a tissue. "They went out hunting this morning. Dad had a heart attack. You know his heart was bad. Mom said by the time help got to him, he was gone."

"God," Emmett shook his head. "I hope he didn't suffer, at least."

This only made Seth cry harder and Garrett tightened his arms around him. Garrett wanted to cry too as he closed his eyes and put his face in Seth's silken hair.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie," from where Emmett sat holding Leah, he could easily reach Seth. He rubbed his best friend's shoulder. Garrett lifted his head.

"Perhaps I should put on some tea," Garrett thought out loud.

"I'll do it, Garrett. You just hold Seth," Emmett squeezed Leah's shoulder and rose from the sofa.

"Something calming," Garrett called after him.

"Gotcha," Emmett answered over his shoulder. He went through the dinning room, into the big kitchen and put the kettle to boil. Then he set about locating the tea and related paraphernalia. Chamomile seemed appropriate. Once that was ready and there was no more to do than wait for the pot, Emmett pulled out his cell to send a quick text to Nasir.

Leah slid over toward Garrett and leaned against her little brother's back while Garrett held them both. They sat quietly like that for nearly two minutes when a knock came at the door. All three lifted their heads, but did not otherwise move.

"That'll be Nasi," Emmett announced as he emerged from the kitchen. He made his way quickly to the front door to let his lover in.

"Where is he?" Nasir grabbed Emmett's arm as he rushed into the penthouse.

"Living room," Emmett answered as he closed the door. Nasir charged into the spacious room and fell to his knees where they sat on the sofa.

"Sethy," Nasir began. "I am so sorry about your father."

Seth let go of Garrett and from where he sat between Garrett's legs turned to put his arms around Nasir's neck. The Arab held him tightly as he knelt before the sofa. Seth did not speak. He did not need to.

"Thank you, Nasir," Garrett spoke softly.

"Of course," Nasir reached one hand to grip Garrett's shoulder. He looked to Leah. "I'm sorry, Leah," Nasir reached to her and she joined the hug. So comfortable had Nasir grown with Leah Clearwater that he could reach to touch her, a woman, without even thinking about it. "When is the funeral?"

"Mom said it would be Tuesday," Leah informed. "At Clausen Brothers in Pine Ridge. I told her we would come."

"What did she say?" Seth asked.

"She didn't ask who 'we' were. She didn't say anything really," Leah relayed. Seth looked to Garrett with imploring eyes.

"Gar, I have to go," Seth spoke quietly. A soft smile graced Garrett's lips. He took his partner's chin in his hand.

"We, have to go," Garrett gently corrected. "Where you go, I go, Seth, for the rest of my life."

Tears spilled from Seth's eyes again and Garrett pulled him back to his chest. Emmett looked to Nasir and his partner understood at once.

"When do we leave?" Nasir spread his arms.

"I imagine it's too late to get out today," Garrett surmised.

"I will get us a flight in the morning. The five of us?" Nasir looked to Leah for confirmation and she gave a nod. "I will be right back," Nasir turned for the door and then stopped short. "Oh, where are we going?"

"Rapid City, South Dakota is the nearest airport to the res," Leah informed.

"Rapid City. I have never heard of that," Nasir thought out loud. "Okay. Does it matter if it is early?"

"No," Garrett gave the answer.

"I will be right back," Nasir headed out the door and left it ajar.

"You guys are all so good to us," Leah wiped her eyes again. Emmett sat down beside her and put his arm around her again.

"Hey, we're family," Emmett squeezed her shoulder.

"Yes, we are," Garrett agreed as he reached to take her hand.

After Nasir returned with flight confirmations, complete with seat assignments, and they had their tea, Emmett drove Leah home to pack, and brought her back to spend the night with her brother. None of them wanted her to be alone. She called and left a message for her boss and also left a message for the guy she was supposed to see that night, breaking their date.

Justin and Melinda were the first to arrive and had Maggie with them. Emmett had made a few phone calls. Nasir helped him take charge answering the phone and leaving the door open. Justin wore a tee shirt and jeans. Melinda wore a blue suit jacket and skirt with a pink blouse as she had been at the gallery. Maggie wore jeans and a white Seattle Seahawks sweatshirt. Those seated rose when they came in. Melinda went straight for Leah.

"Leah, we're so sorry," Melinda gave her a hug.

"Thank you," Leah managed a nod. "You guys are so sweet for coming."

"Oh, of course we would," Justin took his turn giving Leah a hug. Maggie headed straight for Seth and took him in her arms. Neither of them said anything for a long moment.

"Thank you, Maggie," Seth finally sighed.

"We've been through a lot together, you and I. I'm sorry about your dad, Seth," Maggie rubbed his back.

"Thank you. Where's Rosalie?"

"Rose wanted to come, but she's watching the kids. Justin and Melinda picked me up when they dropped Stephanie off. She said to give you a tight hug from her," Maggie relayed.

"She probably called me pipsqueak," Seth mused.

"But she said it with love," Maggie added with a small smile.

"Well, tell your Amazon I said thank you. And give her a hug back from me," Seth was not entirely sure he felt up to matching wits with his tall, blonde, verbal sparring partner just right now anyway. "Where's Edward?"

"He was on the mountain. He's coming as fast as he can," Maggie stated. She then stepped back to give Melinda her turn.

"Seth," Melinda's face conveyed everything she could ever say.

"Thanks, Malynn," Seth hugged the kind woman tightly.

"I'm sorry, Seth," Justin gave Seth a hug next.

"Thank you, Justin," Seth realized that this was the first time he had embraced his lover's brother without at least one of them having some smartass comment. As Justin let go of Seth he turned to his brother and clapped Garrett on his upper arm.

"Thank you very much, Justin, Melinda," Garrett was most grateful for the show of support for his partner.

"Hey, Seth's my brother too now, Gar," Justin patted his brother's arm again and headed for the kitchen. It was past time for tea and while Emmett, Justin and Seth preferred a beer, Garrett opened a chardonnay for Melinda, Maggie, Leah and himself. Nasir helped himself to a scotch.

The group just began to think about getting dinner from somewhere when the last arrivals entered. They were expecting Edward. He had not called up to be buzzed in as he did not need to be. Years ago he had purchased his own parking space in this building and had his own card key to the underground garage. They did not, however, expect that he would have someone with him. Edward rounded the corner from the entry hall in his uniform as he had come directly from the park. His jacket and hat had been left in the vehicle, but he wore the gray shirt with the epaulettes, his name tag and badge, and the dark green pants. At his side, and dwarfed the more by his height, was a tiny little woman. She wore a slate gray pantsuit that buttoned right up to her neck with a silk scarf beneath. She wore her hair in an easy brown bob, clearly dyed at her advanced years, and large black rimmed tweety bird glasses with a gold chain that went round her neck.

"Oh, Sylvia," Garrett noticed her first.

"Garrett," the little woman put a hand on his arm. "I met this nice police officer in the garage and he told me what happened," she spoke in a measured, deliberate manner.

"I'm a Park Ranger, ma'am," Edward corrected. It was clear this was not the first time.

"What?" Sylvia looked up at him.

"I'm a Park Ranger," Edward said yet again.

"But you drive a police car, or truck. I saw you get out of it. It has lights on the roof," Sylvia reasoned and gestured over her head.

"It does have lights on the roof, but it says 'Park Ranger' on the side," he pointed to the patch on his uniform sleeve and bent down to show her. "See, National Park Service."

"Ah-huh," Sylvia clearly did not get it. Edward decided it was no use. She looked back to Garrett, whose arm she still held.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Just right there in the dinning room," Garrett pointed. She patted his arm and headed in that direction. Justin stepped up next to his brother.

"Dazed and confused much?" Justin took a swig of his beer.

"Is that your neighbor?" Edward asked.

"That's Sylvia," Garrett confirmed. He reached for Edward to give him a hug.

"Oh, that's Sylvia," Justin could not believe his eyes. "She does exist!"

"You sound like the M&M Christmas commercial," Edward observed with a chuckle.

"Yeah, catch me if I faint," Justin gave a wide grin.

"Oh, Leah," Edward caught sight of her and went to her side. "I'm so sorry about your dad," he gave her a tight hug. Edward had shared much with his little friend's sister.

"I can see you came right from work, Edward," Leah pulled back to look at him. "You look nice in your uniform."

"Thanks, Leah," Edward smiled.

"And thanks for coming so fast. I know you must have had a quite a drive from the park. Seth will be glad to see you," Leah commented.

"Yeah, looks like I'm gonna have to wait my turn though," Edward gestured with his head to where the one resident of the building who was shorter than Seth, pussy footed up to the Native American.

"My darling boy," Sylvia took Seth's hand. "The loss of a parent is such bitter sorrow. I am so very sorry."

"Thank you, Sylvia. How did you find out?" Seth was perplexed.

"Oh, that nice policeman told me. We rode up in the elevator together," Sylvia answered.

"Policeman?" Seth furrowed his brow.

"He said he knew you," Sylvia leaned close to Seth and spoke with suspicion clear in her voice. "Someone must have let him in. He seems nice, though I think a bit odd."

"Do you mean Edward?" Seth pointed.

"Is that his name?" Sylvia asked in return. Garrett appeared at their side with a glass of wine for Sylvia.

"Oh, thank you, Garrett. You're a darling boy too," the little woman took a sip. "Kendal Jackson Grand Reserve?"

"It is, yes," Garrett confirmed.

"Very nice," Sylvia gave her approval. So experienced and refined was her palate that she could tell you the name of nearly any wine from a single sip. "And lovely to have some. You know, I can't have chardonnay in the house. Oh, especially Kendal Jackson! Miles doesn't like to taste the oak."

"Where is Miles?" Garrett asked with an arm around Seth.

"He had to go meet an old Navy buddy. I'm sure they're in a wine bar someplace. Probably sipping port! He'll be back soon, I should think," Sylvia speculated. "Oh, Garrett, don't let me leave without the name and address of the funeral home."

"I actually don't know it. Leah," Garrett called. She and Edward walked over.

"Oh, Sylvia, this is my sister. Leah, our neighbor, Sylvia," Seth introduced.

"Oh, is this your sister?" Sylvia asked. "Well, of course she is. I'm so sorry for your loss, Dear," the aged woman took hold of Leah's arm. It was clear she could not speak to anyone without touching them.

"Thank you. You're very kind," Leah gave a grateful smile.

"Sylvia, this is my brother Justin and his wife Melinda," Garrett took over. "And Edward's sister Maggie. You met Edward already, and of course you know Emmett and Nasir."

"Aren't you all a handsome group. I keep meaning to pop over when you have one of your lovely soirees. Truth be told, I think Miles is a little intimidated," thoughts began to fall out of Sylvia's mouth. She put a hand to the side of her chin. "I don't think he wants to be the only straight man here, though he would never admit that, even to me."

"My brother is straight, Sylvia," Garrett attempted to make it more clear. "He's married to Melinda," he gestured to his sister in law again. "They have a child together."

"Yep, I'm the token straight guy," Justin confirmed. "Tell your husband I could use some help balancing out the equation."

"Oh, I will do that," Sylvia nodded to herself. She looked up at Edward and blinked several times through her tweety bird glasses. "Now," she pointed at him, "I'm trying to place your uniform. You're not Seattle police, State?"

"I'm a Park Ranger," Edward did not know how to make it any more plain.

"Oh, a Park Ranger. Ah-huh," it remained clear that she did not get it.

"We were just talking about having dinner delivered. Would you care to join us, Sylvia?" Garrett asked.

"Oh, you're so sweet to ask. No, no," she took hold of Garrett's arm again. "I have a lovely salmon that is not going to poach itself. Now," she let go of Garrett to hold her finger up behind her wine glass. "I'm going to take this. I'm going to drink it before Miles gets home and savor every sip. Then I'll return the glass."

"Well, there's plenty more where that came from. We will leave the door open if you feel like popping back," Garrett smiled. He took her arm and escorted her out.

"Seth, c'mere," Edward took Seth by the hand.

"Where are we going?" Seth asked as he was led back into the living room. Edward sat down on the nearest sofa.

"Sit on my lap," Edward bid with open arms.

"You really want me to sit on your lap?" Seth asked.

"I've seen you do it with Emmett a thousand times. You can do it with me," Edward reasoned.

"Okay, sure," Seth sat on Edward's lap and leaned his head against Edward's chest as the bigger man enfolded him in his arms. "This is nice, Edward," he gave a sigh. "It's sweet. And I know you rushed down from the park. That was sweet too."

"How could I not, Seth? You and Emmett have always been there for me," Edward leaned his cheek against Seth's head. "I'm sorry about your dad."

"Thank you. And thank you for this," Seth rubbed Edward's chest.

"Please. How many times did you and Emmett hold me over the years when I needed it?" Edward mused. A smile played at Seth's lips.

"Okay, you owe me one less," Seth could not help being Seth.

"Yeah, little buddy. I owe you one less," Edward smiled as he slowly rubbed Seth's back. They sat there quietly for several minutes. Garrett and everyone else were loathe to disturb them. Finally it was Emmett who just very gently squeezed Edward's shoulder from behind.

"You're a good friend, Edward," Emmett endorsed. Edward only smiled over his shoulder at him.

They called for take out from 94 Stewart. The crab stuffed deep fried avocado was one of Seth's favorites. Emmett and Nasir went to pick it up. The group lingered after dinner around the dinning room table. Leah was reluctant to share stories of fond memories with her father, as she knew her brother did not have any. If Seth did, they were very few, from when he was very small, and he did not share them. When it grew late, the somber gathering broke up. The five heading to the funeral in the morning had an early flight. Emmett and Nasir were the last to leave with long, tight hugs.

Garrett walked naked out of the master bath into the spacious bedroom he shared with his life partner. Only one lamp was on and Seth sat on the side of the bed equally clothed.

"Is Leah settled in?" Garrett asked.

"Yeah," Seth gave his dull answer. Garrett knelt on the floor before where his lover sat on the bed. He took Seth's hands in his as he looked up into the sad, dark eyes.

"I would give anything to take this pain away from you," Garrett spoke softly.

"I know," Seth answered in kind.

"I am so sorry that it is this way with your family, Seth," Garrett shook his head. "I wish there was something I could do to make it better."

"You're doing it," Seth put a hand to Garrett's face. "And you are my family now, Garrett. Emmy and Nasir and Leah, and most especially you."

"As you are mine," Garrett laid his head in Seth's lap and ran his hands around to Seth's back. Seth ran his fingers through the thick, long, brown hair on his lover's head. They sat this way in silence for a few minutes until Garrett lifted his head to look up at Seth's face again.

"We should get some sleep, Sweetness. We have an early day tomorrow," Garrett spoke wisdom.

"You're right," Seth rose and pulled down the bed. Garrett shut off the lamp and climbed carefully over Seth to his side of the bed. Once Garrett settled under the sheet and light blanket Seth immediately snuggled up to him and laid his head on Garrett's chest. Garrett happily took his slim partner in his arms and pulled his long raven hair back over his shoulder.

"I'm so glad I have you," Seth confessed. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

"The same is true for me, Seth," Garrett kissed his lover on the top of his head. Eventually the hour and emotional exhaustion caught up with them both and they fell asleep.

It was well before dawn and on the cool side when they emerged from their building at five thirty the next morning. Their faithful driver stood beside the stretch Cadillac limo waiting for them.

"Morning, Mr. al Qasimi, Mr. McCarty," Bobby greeted as he opened the rear door.

"Bobby," Nasir smiled.

"Hey, Bobby," Emmett shook his hand. He wore a double layer of long sleeved V necked grey tee shirts, snug black jeans, a black touring cap, and a black scarf wrapped once loosely around his neck. Nasir wore snug jeans, a dress shirt and a black suit jacket. Garrett wore a black suit jacket over a simple white V necked tee shirt with form fitting jeans and a gray scarf. Seth wore black leather pants with a snug red crew necked shirt over which lay his heavy gold necklace. Leah wore jeans and a bulky dark sweatshirt.

"Mr. Thompson, Mr. Clearwater," Bobby smiled as he popped the trunk.

"And you remember Leah, Seth's sister," Emmett helped with the luggage.

"Of course, from your ski trip a couple months back. Morning, ma'am," Bobby smiled. Leah managed a weak smile and a nod before she followed her brother into the rear of the long car.

"Just a quick trip this time?" Bobby asked. He could see they were traveling light. There were two garment bags and three small bags between the five people. Garrett and Nasir had their briefcases, Emmett had his small backpack, and Leah had a small bag she would carry onto the plane into which fit her small purse.

"Funeral actually. Seth and Leah's dad died yesterday," Emmett explained.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry to hear that," Bobby expressed as he shut the trunk.

"Thanks, Bobby," Emmett patted his back as he headed for the backseat. Nasir waited for his lover and Bobby closed the door behind him before taking the wheel.

"Not British Air today then?" Bobby asked as he steered the big car away from their building.

"Delta, Bobby," Nasir gave the answer.

There was no teasing banter in the limousine to the airport this morning. Leah just gazed out the window lost in thought. Seth was equally quiet as he nestled under Garrett's arm with his head on the side of his partner's chest. Emmett and Nasir held hands and shared knowing glances between each other and with Garrett. In half an hour they were at the airport. They checked in and passed through security with only the usual hassle of getting partially undressed, before heading for their gate. Their route on Delta had them change planes in Minneapolis, which was an overshot of South Dakota, but Nasir chose this for two reasons. First, while Denver may have been a little more direct, the Canadair Regional single cabin jet operated by Skywest Airlines from Denver to Rapid City would have been cramped at best for him and especially Emmett. The Airbus A320 from Minneapolis to Rapid City had a first class cabin, just like the Boeing 757 that brought them from Seattle did. The second was that Emmett knew the Minneapolis airport like the back of his hand.

Nasir walked beside his partner as Emmett led them to a completely different section of the massive airport. The still very silent Seth held Garrett's hand as they followed last. Nasir was not sure if it was the fact that the man was standing in his firefighter uniform, or because the hot guy was, like Emmett, exactly his type, that caught his eye first. In any event, Nasir saw him first, and recognized him, along with the woman who sat in the chair in the gate area before him. Nasir stopped in his tracks.

"It's Mutti and Carson," Nasir pointed. Emmett followed where his partner pointed and saw them even as Nasir spoke. Auguste spied them as well. She was up quickly out of her chair and her younger son followed her. She wore a floral pattern dress with a small, open light blue sweater over it. It was the most Nasir had ever seen her wear.

"Oh my God, Mom?" Emmett exclaimed. His mother walked right past him and straight for Seth. Garrett and Seth stopped as well.

"Auguste?" Seth gaped. Garrett let go of Seth's hand as the strange woman took his lover in her arms.

"Seth, my liebling boy," Auguste held Seth to her bosom. "I am so sorry about your father," Auguste comforted the small man of whom she had so many fond memories from the times her son had brought him home for the holidays.

"Car," Emmett greeted his brother, still wide eyed.

"Hey, Em," Carson had a one armed hug for his brother. "Nasir," he smiled and gave the same hug to his brother's partner.

"Carson," Nasir smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Emmett asked.

"Mom couldn't let you guys fly through without seeing Seth. You know how mom is," Carson gave a shrug.

"How did you get through security?" Nasir asked.

"Mom made me buy two tickets for your flight. Fully refundable tickets, which I will return on the way out," Carson stated.

"Oh, that was a good idea," Nasir gave a nod.

"Car, this is Garrett, Seth's partner. My brother Carson," Emmett began.

"Nice to meet you, Garrett," Carson offered his hand. "That's quite a little firecracker you got there," he gestured toward the little man enfolded within his mother's arms.

"Don't I know it, Carson," Garrett smiled as they shook.

"And this is Leah, Seth's sister," Emmett finished.

"Hey, I'm sorry about your dad," Carson offered his hand again.

"Thank you," Leah smiled. Carson had a much less firm handshake for her than he did Garrett.

Auguste held Seth's head to her and rubbed his back. "Did you ever get to see him, or talk to him?" she asked. She knew his story.

"No," Seth spoke softly.

"I am so very sorry, liebchen. Our children are God's most precious gift. You can be sure he knows how wrong he was now," Auguste comforted. Tears welled up in Seth's eyes. He was filled with dread at how his own mother might receive him. This good and kind mother only brought that fact into sharp focus.

"Have you talked to your mom?" Auguste probed further.

"No," Seth answered again.

"Ach. I should go with you to talk some sense!" Auguste tightened her grip on him. "My poor, sweet boy," she rested her cheek on the top of his head and began to ever so slightly rock Seth as she held him. Emmett interrupted them after several minutes.

"Mom, okay now," Emmett rubbed her back.

"Ja, okay," Auguste kissed Seth several times on the top of his head and then released him. Auguste turned to embrace her first born. As she did, Seth looked up at his partner with tear filled eyes and Garrett's heart broke anew. They needed no words as Garrett took the smaller man in his arms.

"Emmett," Auguste smiled and patted his cheek roughly while she kissed the other side. "And my Nasir," she did the same to her son's partner.

"Hello, Mutti," Nasir was happy to give the sweet mother a hug.

"Mom, this is Seth's sister, Leah," Emmett gestured.

"Ach, you poor dear," Auguste took Leah's hands in her own. "I am so sorry about your father. Were you close?"

"I don't know if I would say close, but I wasn't cut off like Seth was," Leah stated.

"Well, you are both in my prayers, you and your brother," Auguste patted Leah's hand.

"Mom, this is Seth's partner, Garrett," Emmett finished. Auguste looked to the man who held Seth.

"Ah, this is the boy who propose to my sweet Seth?" Auguste asked.

"Mrs. McCarty," Garrett offered his hand to her.

"No, no. Auguste," she bypassed his hand and gave him a hug over Seth, patting his shoulder as she did so. "You are a good boy too. You take good care of my little Seth, Ja?"

"You may be certain," Garrett spoke with clear conviction.

"You are so handsome together," Auguste smiled as she put a hand on each man's shoulder.

"Hey, Seth," Carson greeted at last.

"Hi, Carson," Seth accepted the straight guy one armed hug. "It was really nice of you to come."

"Yeah, well. We've seen each other naked. We're close like that now, right?" Carson teased with a grin.

"Yes we have," Seth gave a small smile at the fun memory. Garrett was immensely grateful to Carson for making his sad partner smile, even a little.

"Delta Airlines is pleased to announce the boarding of flight two five two zero, nonstop service from Minneapolis St. Paul to Rapid City. At this time we will begin preboarding of those travelling with small children or who may require additional assistance in boarding. General boarding will begin in just a few moments. First class passengers and Skymiles Medallion Diamond members may board at their leisure. Thank you," came the announcement in the gate area. Hugs went all round again and Auguste, with her younger son at her side, watched their loved ones board their next flight.

"That was certainly a surprise. Did you know they would be here, Habibi?" Nasir asked as they walked down the jetbridge.

"No, I had no idea," Emmett shook his head.

"Your mother and brother were most kind to come out like that, Emmett," Garrett held Seth's hand as they followed along.

"Emmy's mom has always been like that. Emmy has a good mom. Like yours, Honey," Seth spoke. All of them could hear the unspoken sentiment in his voice. Garrett squeezed his lover's hand and Leah put a hand on Seth's shoulder as they walked down to the door of their Airbus.

The tiny and sleepy Rapid City, South Dakota Regional Airport was a far cry from the huge and busy international airport from which they just came. There were only five airlines that flew into this airport. There was only one small little building which contained all of seven gates, only five of which had jetbridges. There was one baggage claim belt. As a result, it was a remarkably easy airport to negotiate. Garrett left the group at the baggage belt to walk the thirty feet to the Avis car rental counter. Seth stood beside Emmett at the belt as it started up and bags began to appear. He looked around at his surroundings and finally his eyes settled on his partner at the counter. Seth walked over to stand beside Garrett and gently took his hand. Garrett looked down into his lover's sad eyes.

"Can someone else drive?" Seth asked softly.

"Oh, Sweetness, of course they can," Garrett took Seth in his arms again. "Nasir, Emmett!" Garrett called. He looked back to the counter agent. "I want these men listed as additional drivers."

"I'll just need to see their licenses, sir," the man tried very hard to remain pleasant. Emmett and Nasir walked across to the rental counter.

"Everything okay?" Emmett asked.

"Would you both give him your driver's licenses, please, so I can have you listed as drivers," Garrett bid.

"Sure," Emmett pulled out his wallet.

"I have a driver's license!" Nasir reached into his briefcase to retrieve it. Emmett could not help but smile. The novelty of having an American driver's license had never worn off and Nasir was only too happy to show it to anyone who asked.

"Here come our bags," ever observant Seth casually pointed out. Emmett trotted back to the belt to claim them. The agent handed over the rental agreement and all the licenses. He told them where their black Chevrolet Suburban was parked and turned over the keys, which Garrett promptly handed to Nasir.

"Will you drive, Nasir?" Garrett asked as they walked back to where Emmett and Leah had gathered their luggage.

"I would be more than happy," Nasir put an arm around Seth from the other side as they three walked together.

"Nasir is going to drive," Garrett informed. "Leah, will you sit up front with him and navigate?"

"Sure," Leah gave a nod. She didn't mind at all and was very happy that she didn't have to drive herself. Emmett and Nasir picked up most of the bags and they headed out to the parking lot. The big Suburban was right where the agent said it would be. Nasir shed his suit jacket before he took the wheel, Leah sat beside him, and Emmett sat in back with Seth and Garrett. Seth sat in the middle and Garrett held him.

The Rapid City Regional Airport was southeast of the city on State Road 44. While the rest of the traffic turned right onto the two lane road to head into Rapid City, they turned left and headed into the wilderness.

"I expected there would be more trees here," Nasir commented casually as he gazed out over the plains.

"Yeah, not so much," Leah answered.

They drove on for an hour and finally turned south in the town of Scenic, just before the Badlands National Park. Not far down what became Reservation Road 27 they saw the sign.

Entering  
Pine Ridge Indian Reservation  
Land of the Oglala Sioux  
Chiefs  
Red Cloud - Black Elk - Crazy Horse  
No Hunting Without  
Tribal Permits

and a hundred feet further,

Welcome to  
The Oglala Lakota Nation

Nasir and Emmett both read the signs aloud as they flew past them.

"Oglala Oyanke," Seth muttered under his breath.

"What did you say, Sweetness?" Garrett asked.

"Pine Ridge Indian Reservation is English. It's Oglala Oyanke in our language," Seth informed without enthusiasm.

"You don't like being back here," Emmett observed as he took Seth's hand.

"No," Seth confirmed.

Nasir drove them through the towns of Sharps Corner and Porcupine. In between them herds of buffalo could be seen in the distance, contentedly grazing on the rolling hills. Poverty was evident virtually every mile of the way. The well off had tiny little rattletrap houses. Most had trailers that, if they were lucky, sat on blocks. Every yard had a vehicle that had ceased to run long ago. Reservation Road 27 turned into Big Foot Trail in Wounded Knee, which then led them into farmland. This road ended on U.S. 18, where Leah directed Nasir to turn right toward Pine Ridge.

"Where does your Emir live?" Nasir asked.

"Our what?" Leah asked.

"They don't have an Emir, Nasi," Emmett informed from behind.

"I mean, your ruler. The sign way back used the word 'Chief'. Is that what you call him?" Nasir thought he was on the right track.

"We don't have a Chief anymore," Seth spoke from under Garrett's arm.

"Our language does not have a word like 'ruler', though, that is what our Chief was. When we had a Chief, his word was law," Leah explained.

"I suppose that's like your Emir, Babe," Emmett surmised.

"That is exactly like my Emir," Nasir agreed. "Your tribe, or nation, is independent of the United States, right?"

"It's supposed to be," Leah stated.

"But if you no longer have a Chief, who rules?" Nasir was genuinely curious.

"Since always, the Chief had a council of Tribal Elders to advise him. That institution still exists. Today, this Tribal Council appoints a President, Vice-President, Secretary and Treasurer for the tribe. So, what we might think of as 'executive power' rests in the hands of our President, who serves at the pleasure of the Council," Leah informed.

"Oh," Nasir gave a nod. "I think in my tribe it is simpler. My Emir rules, and his oldest son will rule after him."

"I suppose there are pros and cons either way," Leah was indifferent.

Nasir slowed down as they drove into Pine Ridge. Heretofore the 'towns' had been no more than wide spots in the road. Pine Ridge, the capital of the Pine Ridge Indian Reservation, and the Oglala Lakota Nation, really was a town. Albeit a town of shabby little buildings and dusty streets. Here the road widened to four lanes, though it had a low speed limit. It had taken them close to two hours to drive the hundred and twenty miles and they were all ready to stretch their legs when Nasir pulled into the Lakota Lodge, the one and only motel on the whole Reservation.

"Oh, this is gonna be a treat," Seth looked out the window at the neglected little motel. "Welcome to the Bates Motel, Lakota style," he shook his head as he followed Garrett out of the truck. Nasir gave a smile as Emmett stood beside the Suburban and made a great stretch that pulled his shirts up above the waist of his jeans. It turned him on no end when Emmett did that.

"Nasir and I will just go check us in," Garrett ran his hand down the back of Seth's head.

"Okay," Seth agreed.

"Shall I get you a room, Leah?" Garrett asked with his hand still on Seth.

"No, thank you, Garrett. I'll stay with mom," Leah gave a small smile.

"If you're sure. We would love to have you with us," Garrett pressed.

"I'm sure. Thank you," Leah nodded. Garrett only gave a smile before he left his partner and Leah in the safe keeping of Emmett.

The neon sign read VACANCY. Nasir held open the door for Garrett and the two walked into the small office. A Native man with his long black hair tied back and a disinterested expression on his face, stood from where he sat behind the raised desk watching a black and white television.

"Help you?" he asked as he turned his television down, rather than off.

"We need two rooms, please," Garrett began as he pulled his wallet from his suit jacket pocket. "Three nights, possibly longer."

"Okay," the desk clerk took two keys from the rack behind him and set them on the counter, along with two registration forms.

"Do you have rooms with a king bed?" Nasir asked. Garrett gave Nasir a quick glance. He knew his best friend did not grasp the fact that there were other places besides the Emirates where he would have to hide. Garrett could only hope that the clerk did not get it.

"You and Sethy want a king too, right?" Nasir added.

"Yes, we certainly do," Garrett confirmed. He could tell by the look on the clerk's face, especially after the clerk looked out the window and saw only Emmett and Seth, that he got it. The man's face hardened and he pulled the keys and registration forms off the counter.

"We have no rooms here," the Native man spoke with finality.

"But, your sign says vacancy," Nasir did not get it.

"We have no rooms here, for you," the clerk stressed.

"Sir, we have come a long way on a very sad occasion. We don't want any trouble, we don't want to cause any trouble. We just want two rooms, and to mind our own business," Garrett attempted to be reasonable.

"Are you saying that you have rooms, but you will not rent them to us?" Nasir became heated.

Outside, Emmett, Seth and Leah had no idea what was going on in the little office only twenty feet away.

"It's beautiful country," Emmett saw something positive.

"I can't see it through the bad memories, Emmy," Seth was frank. They all turned when they heard the commotion. It took all the strength Garrett had to pull a shouting Nasir out of the motel office.

"You have no right to deny us rooms! This is a business! Is our money not green? I will buy this hotel and burn it!" Nasir pushed back against Garrett and waved an arm threateningly in his rage.

"Jesus! What happened?" Emmett was agape.

"We are not able to stay here," Garrett remained calm while Nasir seethed.

"Why can't we?" Seth asked.

"We asked for rooms with a king bed and it seems they don't like to see two men in those rooms," Garrett explained.

"I could have told you that," Seth slowly shook his head.

"I am so sick of this shit!" Leah raised her voice and made fists. "Garrett, Nasir, back inside!" she barked as she strode determinedly toward the office. Garrett and Nasir did as they were ordered with Emmett and Seth close behind. Leah tore the office door open and marched inside.

"You! Did you refuse to rent these men rooms?" she demanded.

"We don't want their kind here. And you should know that," the clerk stood his ground.

"Now you listen to me," Leah pointed across the counter at him. "My name is Leah Clearwater. I am quite sure you have heard of my father. These men have come a very long way to pay respects to my father, an Elder of this tribe. By turning them away, you disrespect my father. What is your name, so that when the other Elders, and President Yellowbird, ask me where they are, I can tell everyone who was responsible for sending them away!"

The clerk looked at her intently for a long moment while she stared him down. "All right," he grumbled and set the keys and forms back up on the counter. "But they just better keep to themselves."

"Well, they certainly wouldn't want anything to do with you!" Leah barked.

"Fill these out," the clerk tossed up a couple of pens. "And it's a hundred bucks a night," he added. The sign outside indicated that rooms were less than half of that.

"Do you take American Express?" Garrett smiled.

"No," the clerk grumbled on.

"MasterCard, then?" Garrett asked further. He pulled out his Fifth Third card.

"Fine," the clerk took it with clear contempt. Five minutes later, they were in their rooms. Rooms that were furthest from the office, which was just to their liking. The rooms did have a king bed. The bedspreads were threadbare, the lamps had stained shades, and the carpets were thin and frayed. The heat/air units in the rear walls had seen better days, long ago. In addition to the bed and two side tables there was a metal and formica table and two chairs from the fifties.

"Oh, Habibi," Nasir was wide eyed as they walked into their room.

"Well, it's not the Four Seasons," Emmett was casual as he set their bags on the bed, "but it's clean." He opened their garment bag and hung it on the bathroom door. Nasir stood in the center of the room. He had never been so out of his element. Emmett smiled and walked over to put his arms around his partner. "It'll be okay, Babe. It's for Seth. And as long as I'm next to you, I can sleep anywhere."

"When you put it like that," Nasir conceded. "You are a good and kind man, my habibi," he gave Emmett a soft kiss on his lips.

Leah waited by the Suburban as the men took their bags to their room. Garrett made no comment at all about the shabby room as he set their suitcase on the small provided stand and hung up their garment bag. Seth watched his lover make the best of this dreadful situation and his eyes filled again. His partner, the man he loved with his very soul, not to mention Emmett and Nasir, had all come to this terrible place, and been discriminated against within a minute of their arrival, for him.

"I'm sorry, Garrett," Seth spoke quietly. Garrett dropped what he was doing even before he saw the look on Seth's face. He recognized the tone of his partner's voice. Garrett stepped up to Seth and took the smaller man's chin in his hand.

"Sweetness, what are you sorry for?" Garrett asked with gentle concern.

"For subjecting you to a place like this. For all the bullshit baggage that comes with me," Seth's tears spilled over.

"Oh, Seth," Garrett pulled him to his chest and held him tightly. "First of all, this lodging is meaningless. We could sleep in the car for all I care. It is the Taj Mahal to me as long as you are by my side. Secondly, we, every one of us, have baggage, and I love every part of you."

"Thank you for loving me so much," Seth sucked in a ragged breath.

"Of course I do, with all my heart," Garrett stroked the back of Seth's head and his back to soothe him as best he could. He held his lover until the smaller man calmed. "Is your sister waiting for us to take her to your mother's house?"

"Yeah," Seth wiped his face.

"Are you ready to see her?" Garrett rubbed Seth's shoulders.

"No," Seth shook his head. He took a deep breath to steady himself. "But I have to. It should probably be just Leah and me. Mom won't," he looked for the right words, "receive you well. But," Seth looked up at Garrett with imploring eyes. "I need you."

"Seth," Garrett put his hand to his lover's damp face. "You have me, for always," he stroked Seth's dark cheek with his thumb. Seth took great comfort in the love he saw reflected in his partner's eyes. He stepped back from Garrett, took his hand, and led him out the door. Emmett and Nasir emerged from their open door, next door at the same time.

"How do you wanna play this, Sweetie?" Emmett asked as he placed a hand on Seth's shoulder. "You going to see your mom now? You want us to come with?"

"I need to go face her," Seth stated. "Garrett is going to take us," he took Emmett's hand and looked up at his giant best friend. "Is that okay?"

"Hey, Sweetie, whatever you need. That's why we're here. If your mom won't respond well to an invasion, we'll wait here," Emmett assured.

"Thanks, Emmy," Seth gave a nod.

"Give me a hug first," Emmett pulled Seth into his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too, Emmy," Seth held Emmett as tightly as he could for a moment. Nasir handed Garrett the keys to the Suburban with a pat on the shoulder. Emmett moved from Seth to embrace Leah as Seth moved from Emmett to Nasir.

"I love you, Nasir," Seth spoke with the side of his face pressed to the Arab's chest.

"I love you, Sethy," Nasir rubbed the slim back. Nasir let Seth go and the smaller man climbed into the front seat. Leah sat in back while Garrett took the wheel. Emmett and Nasir stood side by side as they watched Garrett pull out onto the main road and drive back out the direction from which they came. None of them noticed the Native man who stood in the shadows between buildings across the dusty street. The man wore torn jeans and a native print shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He wore a black baseball cap on his head and chewed on a plastic straw as he watched them.

Garrett drove back down U.S. 18, past Big Foot Trail where they came in. Another few miles, between Lee Lake and Derby Lake, was the Clearwater homestead, where Leah and Seth grew up. The very small house, nestled in the grasslands down a long two track driveway, was sorely in need of a paint job. A pick up truck from the 1970's sat in the grass near the house, not far from a relic of a similar vehicle from the 1950's.

"Dad still has that truck," Seth observed.

"His truck lived longer than he did," Leah added. Garrett pulled into the grass beside the pick up and parked. Seth reached to hold Garrett's hand tightly for a brief moment.

"I will be right beside you," Garrett assured.

"C'mon, little brother," Leah slid out the back passenger side door. She took Seth's hand and Garrett followed closely as they walked up to the house.

Sue Clearwater appeared behind the wooden screen door and pushed it open as her visitors ascended the two steps onto her porch. She wore a plain black dress. Her long hair was streaked with gray. "I thought you were Charlie," Sue said simply as she looked at her daughter. Leah let go of Seth's hand and and put her hands on her mother's shoulders. Both women looked at each other with sadness in their eyes. Still standing in the doorway, Sue embraced her daughter for a long moment. Sue stepped aside to allow her daughter to enter the small house. She then looked on her son with cold indifference. Seth said nothing as he looked at his mother's face. Only Garrett's presence close behind him kept him from bursting into tears. Finally Sue said nothing and turned into her home, letting the screen door swing shut on it's spring. Garrett was horrified at this ice cold reception and put a hand on Seth's shoulder from behind him. Seth reached up to clasp Garrett's hand and took a deep breath to steel himself.

"C'mon," Seth said as he pulled forward. He opened the screen door and led Garrett into the house in which he grew up.

"Mom," Leah gave a small protest as her mother walked past her.

"There's some tea," Sue gestured toward the kitchen. Leah walked into the kitchen while her mother sat down at the round wood dinning table. She found a pitcher on the counter and noticed that the refrigerator door was open. Leah pulled it open further to find it the inside light on, but it was not running.

"What happened to the fridge?" Leah called.

"It quit three weeks ago. Your father said he would fix it. Charlie's gonna take a look at it," Sue answered casually.

"How do you keep things cold?" Leah walked back out of the little kitchen.

"The boys from Redcloud's bring me ice," Sue looked up at her son and the stranger over his shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

"Mom," Leah protested again.

"It brings me no pleasure, believe me," Seth returned as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Go, then," Sue remained casual. "I don't want you in my house."

"Mom! Seth lost his dad too. He lost dad a long time ago. This has to stop!" Leah put her foot down.

"Who is this?" Sue gestured.

"My partner," Seth declared defiantly.

"I am very sorry for your loss, Mrs. Clearwater," Garrett offered. Sue just stared at Garrett a long moment.

"You're a long way from home, white man," Sue observed.

"Yes, ma'am, I am. No distance could ever be too great for me to travel for your son. I am very sorry that Seth has not been able to have the relationship that he wanted, that he deserved, with his father. I sincerely hope that you and he can foster a relationship going forward," Garrett expressed.

"You think you can come here, on my land, and tell me my business?" Sue's face grew harder.

"That is certainly not my intention, Mrs. Clearwater," Garrett spread his hands. Seth just shook his head.

"Mom, this has to stop," Leah said again, but this time without a raised voice. "You and dad punished Seth for all these years, when he did nothing wrong. He's just a man. He's your son."

The sound of another vehicle coming up the driveway drifted in through the screens.

"That'll be Charlie," Sue rose from the table to fetch her shawl and purse. "He's taking me to the funeral home. Do you want to see your dad now, Leah?"

"Yeah, I do," Leah confessed.

"Shall I get your bag?" Garrett asked.

"Oh, yes. Thank you, Garrett," Leah nodded. Garrett headed out the door to see a bone thin Native man with long snow white hair emerge from behind the wheel of another pick up truck. He wore jeans, a western style shirt, a corduroy suit jacket and a cowboy hat. Garrett smiled and nodded to the man as he went to the back of the Suburban.

Charlie Littletree walked into the Clearwater house without knocking. "Sue, who's that man out," he caught sight of Seth and stopped in his tracks, "Oh, my God."

"Hi, Charlie," Leah moved to embrace the old family friend she had known all her life.

"Oh, Leah," the old man hugged her tightly. Garrett returned with Leah's things.

"Put that anyplace, Honey," Seth directed. Garrett set the bag and Leah's purse on the small sofa.

"Let's go, Charlie," Sue stepped to her door. "C'mon, Leah. You, come or don't," she added and walked out of her house. Charlie quickly followed her. Leah turned to her brother.

"I'm sorry. I'll work on her," Leah put a hand to her brother's face.

"Don't bother," Seth remained defiant. "I don't need her," he added quietly.

"I'll work on her anyway," Leah gave her brother a hug, grabbed her purse, and followed out the door. Seth and Garrett were left alone in the cramped living room of the small house. Seth looked around.

"Well, here it is," Seth gestured. "I grew up here, with these people," he shook his head. "Before they threw me out."

Garrett watched helplessly as his lover's eyes filled again.

"My dad didn't care if I lived or died. My mom doesn't either," Seth's tears ran down his cheeks. Garrett was very near tears himself as he took his partner in his arms.

"I know nothing so terrible as the indifference of a parent," Garrett held Seth tightly. "Seth, you are a beautiful, kind, loving, wonderful man, and I am so sorry they cannot see that," Garrett pulled back just enough to take Seth's wet face in his hands. "You are the center of my universe, Seth Clearwater," he brushed Seth's hair out of his face. "And I love you so much."

"I love you, Gar," Seth looked up at Garrett with such need and such trust, that Garrett's eyes threatened to spill as well.

"Do you want to see your dad now too?" Garrett whispered. Seth looked down and gave a nod. Garrett took Seth's hand and led him out of the house to the Suburban. He opened Seth's door and closed it after he had climbed in. Garrett wiped his eyes as he walked around the back of the vehicle to take the wheel.


	23. Chapter 23

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Miss Lady Liz, thank you so much for your help with this chapter. You are the mistress of mop and bucket. I ran into Vasil at Kermit's shop and gave him a hard time for not being at work the day I took my sister on the tour of the places where the cute boys work here on the island, and he was so sweet he actually apologized. He didn't think I remembered his name (as if!) and when I did, he hugged me. I should have grabbed his cute little butt.

Now get ready. You might want a tissue handy for this one.

Anyone who has not read **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading **Errors & Omissions** should go do so right now. Links to both stories are in my profile. A great new chapter of **Errors & Omissions **will be out tomorrow! I lick my lips just thinking about it. You'll know what I mean when you read it.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them. **

* * *

**Chapter 23: Face of the Enemy **

Two Months Ago

Emmett and Nasir did not know it, but Clausen Brothers Funeral Home was only one block over and two down from their motel. Out of respect, Emmett left his hat in the Suburban. There was a station wagon from the 1970's, which served as the delivery truck for the one local flower shop, parked at the side of the small building. A young woman made multiple trips to carry in all the arrangements.

The little funeral home, with both Clausen brothers in black suits at the door, had two viewing rooms. Harry Clearwater rested in his plain dark wood casket in the larger one. It was, like all funeral homes, a quiet place, with soft, somber music ever present in the background. Nasir paused at the open book on the stand outside the open doors.

"Nasir, will you...," Garrett began. He would not leave Seth's side, even for long enough to sign the register.

"I will," Nasir got that at once. "Go ahead, Habibi," he bid. Emmett paused to rub a hand across his lover's back and then followed Seth and Garrett. The room was filled with comfortable upholstered chairs and sofas. Many were occupied by older Native women and a few men. Leah rose from where she sat with her mother and Charlie, to be with her brother when he looked on their father's body. She took Seth's hand and Garrett kept his arm around Seth as they approached the casket together. Emmett stood right behind them like the sentinel he was. The man in the satin lined casket was puffy and slightly overweight. His long, steel gray hair lay over the shoulders of his western style suit. In place of a traditional tie was a bolo tie with a slide of blood red pipestone. The casket was draped not with a spray of flowers, but a red quilt with the white symbol of the Oglala Lakota Nation.

Seth stood there for a long moment gazing at his father's face. The father Seth had not seen in nine years. The father whose last words on this Earth to him were filled with hate and condemnation. Seth held his sister's hand tightly even as his partner held him. He felt the large and safe presence of Emmett behind him. Tears spilled from his eyes and his sister's. Nasir came to stand a few feet behind Emmett. He wanted to be there for Seth, but maintain a respectful distance at the same time. Seth finally turned away and they all went to sit down together. Emmett grabbed one of the many boxes of tissues in the room and placed it before Seth and Leah.

"Your father looks like he was a handsome and proud man," Emmett observed.

"Our father was a great man in many ways. An Elder of the Oglala. It just kills me what he did to my sweet little brother," Leah pulled Seth's head to her own and rubbed his back. Tears continued to run down Seth's face as he sat between his sister and his lover. Emmett sat beside Leah and rubbed her back while Nasir sat beside Garrett. Seth looked up at Garrett and took a ragged breath.

"Gar, why couldn't my dad love me?" Seth asked in barely a whisper.

"Oh, Sweetness," Garrett pulled Seth to his chest again and held him as he cried. Garrett looked into Emmett's eyes and could see the big man was equally at a loss. Emmett slowly shook his head and Garrett closed his eyes as he pressed his face to the top of Seth's head.

"Because life is not at all fair sometimes, and bad things happen to good people like you, who never deserved it," Garrett spoke softly. Seth cried himself out after a few minutes and soaked Garrett's shirt in the process. Emmett glanced around the room and noticed the frowns on some of the faces as they watched this distraught man be given comfort by another. He was not even conscious of the fact that his big hands curled into powerful fists. If anyone said anything even remotely derogatory to Seth right now, he would put them through a wall.

Seth sat up and wiped at his face as he took a deep breath. He noticed Garrett's shirt was soaked through and put a hand on his lover's chest. "Oh, Honey, I'm sorry."

"Sweetness, it's nothing," Garrett said simply with a small shake of his head. Seth took another deep breath and then rose from the sofa. There were tables and stands of flowers all around the casket. Seth started to read the cards.

_In loving memory  
__of our brother  
__who has gone with  
__the Grandfather Spirit  
__the Tribal Council of  
__the Oglala Lakota Nation_

_With deepest sympathy  
__Our thoughts and prayers  
__are with you, our littlest son,  
__your other parents,  
__George and Celeste Thompson_

"Look, Honey. From your parents," Seth called. "So sweet," he muttered to himself as Garrett, Emmett, Nasir and Leah rose and joined him. He continued to read the cards stuck in arrangements large and small.

_Thinking of you  
__in your time of loss  
__your family at  
__Fifth/Third Bank_

_You and your  
__family are ever in  
__our thoughts and  
__hearts, little brother  
__Justin, Melinda and Stephanie Thompson_

_The Clearwater family  
__is in our thoughts and prayers  
__The McCarty family_

Seth then came to an oval table with two identical arrangements on it side by side.

_Thinking of you and  
__wishing I could be there  
__for you in person like  
__you have always been  
__for me. But I know  
__you are in good hands,  
__Edward Cullen_

_With deep sympathy  
__and wishing I could be  
__there for you in person  
__to repay all the times  
__you supported me,  
__Jasper Whitlock_

"Emmy, look!" Seth exclaimed.

"What?" Emmett asked as he stepped closer.

"From Edward and Jasper," Seth pointed out.

"Identical and side by side," Emmett observed.

"The cards even say nearly the same thing. It's an omen, Emmy," Seth looked up at his best friend. "At least I hope it is."

"I do too, Sweetie. I do too," Emmett put his arm around Seth as they continued to peruse the cards. There was one from the Seattle Gay News, signed just SGN, but those in the know, knew. There was one from Miles and Sylvia. There was another with expensive calla lilies, Casablanca lilies, dendrobium orchids, roses and hydrangea, all in white, that had Rosalie's detailed instructions all over it. It was signed from Maggie, Rosalie, Liam and Owen. Beside it was another. It was not as big or dramatic. It was not as expensive. But it had an even bigger impact.

_Thinking of you,  
__missing you, and  
__very sorry for your loss,  
__Roberto Diaz_

Seth furrowed his brow as he placed the name. "Leah, is this your cop? I think it is," Seth pointed. Leah stepped over and read the card.

"Oh my God," Leah said under her breath. She looked to her brother with wonder in her eyes. Seth only smiled at her before she walked away.

"Roberto," Garrett mused out loud. "He seemed very nice."

"I thought so too," Seth agreed.

"He's the guy she called to break their date, when I drove her home to pack," Emmett commented. Leah walked to where her mother sat with Charlie and bent to retrieve her cell from her purse.

"What are you doing?" Sue asked.

"Making a phone call, Mom," Leah spoke in a tone that made it clear she did not appreciate the question. She was thirty one years old for Christ's sake. Leah flipped open her phone and scrolled through her phone book while she walked out of the viewing room. She found the number she wanted and pressed send as she walked out into the dusty parking lot.

"Hey, Leah!" his happiness to hear from her, coupled with his concern, was clear in his voice.

"Hi, Roberto," Leah spoke quietly into her phone.

"I'm sorry about your dad, Chula," Roberto used his nickname for her. "Are you okay?"

"As okay as I can be, I suppose," Leah answered honestly.

"Is your brother with you at least?" Roberto asked.

"Seth is here. I saw your flowers," she informed.

"Yeah? I wanted to do something. I wish I could give you a big, warm hug," Roberto confessed.

"That's sweet. How did you know where to send them? I didn't tell you anything," Leah asked.

"I'm a detective, Leah. I know you are Lakota. I know your last name. The rest was easy," Roberto was not bragging as he merely stated facts.

"Well, thank you, Detective Diaz. It was really sweet. You're really sweet," Leah stated.

"I think you're really sweet, Chula. I was going to take you out to a nice place, but now I think I want to cook for you. Then we can sit outside on the patio with some red wine. If it's cool I'll build a fire for us. I just want to wrap you up in a blanket and hold you right now," Roberto expressed his wishes.

"That sounds really nice, Roberto. I would like that a lot," Leah admitted.

"Call me as soon as you get back?" he asked.

"I will," Leah agreed.

"Take care of yourself, Leah. Tell Seth to give you a big hug for me. Better yet, tell the big guy. What's his name?" Roberto asked.

"Emmett," Leah answered.

"Yeah, Emmett. Tell him, so it's a great big hug from me. Okay?" Roberto pressed.

"Okay," Leah could not help but smile. This Hispanic cop with the wide genuine grin just made her feel good. "Bye, Roberto."

"Call me anytime. Bye, Leah," Roberto finished. Leah looked at her phone a minute. This cop made her smile. He was husband material. It struck her that she had never thought in those terms before in her life. Leah turned and slipped her phone into her pocket as she headed back into the funeral home.

Leah was not back in the viewing room a whole minute when a man in a full black cassock swept into the room. The priest was tall for an Irishman, with hair so red it was orange. He was one of two pastors for the whole of the reservation and had come to counsel any who might need it. The priest paused and looked around the room. He noticed the two white men present and then his gaze fixed on the darker skinned man with the trim beard. The man looked Native, almost, but he had never seen a Native American with a beard. The priest approached the lone bearded man.

"Hello, my son. I'm Father Shain," he offered his hand.

"Nasir al Qasimi," Nasir shook the cleric's hand.

"Al Qasimi. I confess to be at a loss, my son. What tribe are you from?" Shain asked.

"I am from Sharjah," Nasir stated. When it was clear the man did not get it, he continued, "In the United Arab Emirates."

"Oh," Shain raised his eyebrows. He was not expecting that answer. "How did you know the deceased?"

"We are here with his son, Seth Clearwater," Nasir gestured. Shain turned his head to look in the direction Nasir indicated and his eyes landed on Seth. His brow furrowed in obvious distaste.

"Oh!" it was very clear that Shain did not in any way approve of Seth or his presence here. And he made the mistake of making this evident in front of Nasir. The Arab's face transformed from one of casual civility to aggression.

"What is that look of contempt and disdain for, priest?" Nasir demanded. "He has as much right to be here as anyone!" his voice rose.

"Nasi," Emmett tried to calm his lover.

"No," Nasir shook his head at Emmett. "I have encountered only prejudice and discrimination since we arrived here. Are you the one who teaches these people to hate? This is a tribe of good and gentle people. I know so, because I know him, and he is," Nasir pointed to Seth again. "You poison these people with your religion of hate!"

"You have some nerve coming here and saying that to me," Shain's Irish temper began to show. "How much hate comes from the Middle East and your religion? Answer me that!"

Nasir raised his eyebrows. This he found remarkable. "You know what the difference is between you and me?," he asked calmly. "I see it, I recognize it for what it is, and I do not participate in it. You foster it, you preach it, you propagate it, and you should be ashamed!"

"I think all four of you degenerates should leave!" Shain puffed himself up with his fists on his hips.

"Degenerates!" Nasir all but shouted.

"Okay, wait a minute," Seth stepped into the middle of the fray. "Nobody is going to change anybody's mind, and nobody is leaving," he held his hands up in his vain attempt to make peace. Charlie Littletree was on his feet and marched the few feet to them.

"You're upsetting your mother!" Charlie declared. This was the straw that broke the Clearwater back. Seth slowly turned around with a mask of incredulity.

"I'm upsetting my mother!" Seth could not believe it. "I, am upsetting, my mother!" he shouted in her direction.

"Okay," Emmett could plainly see the outrage on his lover and best friends' faces. He knew he had to diffuse this situation before he did have to put someone though a wall. He took hold of Nasir's arms and pulled at his resisting partner. "Help me, Garrett," he bid. Garrett took hold of Seth and, mirroring Emmett's actions with Nasir, pulled his little partner out the door.

* * *

Emmett noticed the looks they received from the few other patrons in the little diner. He did not know whether they were because two of them were white, or all four of them were gay, or both. In any event his size, and the look on Nasir's face, discouraged anyone from doing or saying anything to them. And it was just as well, Nasir had been hot when they walked down the street from the funeral home, and so had Seth. If someone made a comment right now it would be all Emmett could do to keep Nasir from climbing over the booth. Hell, it would be all he could do to keep himself in this booth.

They sat to coffee and sandwiches, and found they were famished. Or three of them did. Seth did not have much of an appetite. Garrett ordered for him.

"Why did I come back here?" Seth thought out loud.

"I know, Sweetness," Garrett put his arm around his partner.

"What was I thinking?" Seth shook his head. "My father didn't love me. My mother doesn't love me. My people reject and condemn me."

"I'm sorry, Sweetie," Emmett reached across the table to take his hand.

"I have always been proud to be Oglala Lakota Sioux, but right now, I couldn't tell you why," Seth gave a disappointed sigh.

"Be proud of who you are, Sethy," Nasir encouraged. "You are a beautiful man and yours are a beautiful people. Do not let a few narrow minded assholes make you think otherwise."

"You know, it was not always this way with my people. I mean no disrespect to anyone at this table, you know I don't, but it was white man's religion that made my people this way. In the before time, Native culture had no concept of straight or gay. Well, not as such," Seth attempted to explain. An electronic bleep sounded in his pocket and he struggled to get his phone out of the tight leather pants. When he did, he flipped the phone open to read his text.

_R U OK? _

"It's from Leah. She wants to know if we're okay," Seth relayed.

"Tell her we're starting a war dance," Emmett made light.

"Huh. We should," Seth agreed as he typed.

_Fine  
__Not coming back today  
__What are you doing? _

"I told her we're not going back. I could use a drink," Seth commented.

"I would love a cold beer right now," Emmett agreed.

"That sounds great," Seth endorsed.

"Let's go," Emmett picked up the check as he slid out of the booth. Seth stood up just as another text popped up.

_Going home with mom  
__I'll work on her  
__Come to the house  
__in the morning  
__I love you little brother_

Emmett paused to pay at the register while the others walked out. The sun was very low in the western sky and the air began to cool.

"You want me to go get the truck, Garrett?" Emmett asked when he joined them outside.

"Good idea, Emmy. We'll just walk up to Redcloud's. It's right down here one block and one over. Just meet us there," Seth directed.

"Thank you, Emmett," Garrett handed over the keys.

"Okay, see you down there," Emmett headed back toward the funeral home. Nasir followed his lover while Garrett followed his in the opposite direction. Seth and Garrett walked in silence for a moment, each absorbed in their own thoughts. Garrett noticed a couple on the other side of the street looking at them. He felt no danger from them and chalked it up to wondering what a white man was doing here.

"Sweetness, is there something we could do for your mother to help her?" Garrett asked.

"Like what?" it was clear Seth was not immediately amenable to this idea.

"Well, we know she needs a refrigerator at least. Is there someplace to buy appliances? Maybe we could get all new appliances for her," Garrett suggested.

"Huh. She so does not deserve generosity from us," Seth stated.

"Should we let that stop us from being generous?" Garrett asked softly. "She is still your mother," he read the look on his partner's face and quickly added, "even if she's not a very good one."

Seth stopped in his tracks and put his fists on his hips. "Don't use logic and compassion against me!"

"I'm sorry, Sweetness," Garrett spread his hands. Seth shook his head and started walking again.

"Oh my God!" Seth put his hands on his head. "You see what this place does? Now I'm yelling at you for wanting to do something kind for my stupid mother! You," he stopped again and took Garrett's hand. "The best thing that ever happened to me. My partner. My love. I'm sorry, Garrett."

"Sweetness, don't give it a thought," Garrett put a hand to Seth's face. "I know you are under a lot of stress."

"That's no excuse," Seth shook his head and took up walking again. "There's a place right down this street actually," he pointed.

* * *

Emmett pulled the Suburban up in front of Redcloud's Grocery. When the truck stopped, the small cloud of dust drifted past. Redclould's was a fairly impressive place for an ancient little corner store, but certainly nothing like an actual grocery store. Emmett and Nasir both emerged from the vehicle. To the one side of the small building was what amounted to the produce section. A Native man who clearly worked here, placed apples onto the fruitstand from a bushel basket. He wore jeans, a Native print shirt and a black baseball cap. He turned to look at them just as Emmett and Nasir walked up to the front door. Emmett just happened to look in his direction at that moment and saw his face full on. Emmett stopped in his tracks and gave a gasp.

"What is it, Habibi?" Nasir asked.

"I'm," Emmett shook his head. "I'm not sure," he walked toward the fruit stands. Emmett had only a glimpse of the man as he had disappeared around the corner almost instantly. Nasir followed Emmett around the corner into the produce to find no one there at all. There was a side door into the store. Emmett went in this way and Nasir followed. The empty bushel basket sat just inside the door on the floor, but there was no sign of the man who had placed it there. A Lakota man in jeans and a Native print shirt stood behind the register counter. He did not wear a baseball cap and his long hair laid over his shoulders. It had been only a glimpse, but Emmett was reasonably sure this was not the man he had just seen out stacking the produce.

"Were you just outside?" Emmett asked the clerk. The man gave him a long, dull stare.

"Help you find something?" the completely unfriendly man asked.

"Um, beer?" Emmett asked. The man only pointed.

Nasir helped Emmett carry out beer, ice and a cooler to the Suburban. They had no other way to keep anything cold at their shabby little motel. Seth and Garrett walked up just as Emmett closed the rear hatch.

"Hey, what happened to you? I thought we would pass you, or see you here," Nasir asked.

"We had a little extra shopping to do," Seth informed. "Garrett just bought my mother a new fridge, stove, washer and dryer."

"Oh, wow. That's really nice, Garrett," Emmett commented.

"Well, she really needs them," Garrett reasoned.

"Maybe she can even be nice for a whole minute," Seth shook his head.

"Beer's in the truck," Emmett patted the fender. "Who wants to knock back a few?"

"I sure as fuck need more than a few," Seth stated as they all moved toward the doors.

"Sweetie, is there any possibility that Jared might be around here?" Emmett asked quietly.

"Jared? Good God no. He wanted off this rez just as badly as I did. This is the last place we would ever find him. Probably in jail somewhere," Seth pronounced as he climbed into the back seat. Emmett just nodded as he took the wheel. Everything Seth just said made total sense. Still, he would have sworn he had just seen Jared. He knew Jared's face. Jared had been Emmett's first boyfriend at college. Or supposed boyfriend, as it turned out. Emmett knew every inch of Jared's body, and the man he saw sure looked like Jared. Emmett shook his head to put it from his mind as he drove them away from Redcloud's into the gathering dusk.

Emmett and Nasir set up the beer cooler in their room and hosted their evening unwinding session. None of them had as many beers as they intended when they started. It had been a very long and emotionally exhausting day for all of them, and none more so than Seth. After two beers he was done. Seth reclined on Emmett and Nasir's bed and gave an enormous yawn.

"Allah, such a yawn, Emira," Nasir teased.

"Yeah, what a big mouth. I'll bet he gives good head, Garrett," Emmett joined in.

"You two assholes will never know!" Seth flung a bottle cap at Emmett. Emmett just giggled.

"You wouldn't like a long, hard Arab cock down your throat, Emira?" Nasir stretched out and rubbed his crotch.

"I would," Emmett piped up.

"Nasir, I love you like a brother," Garrett began, "but I will never share my precious Seth with anyone, not even you."

"Take me to bed, Gar, and I'll show you what good head is," Seth reached for his lover.

"Night, boys," Garrett was up quickly out of his chair and left his nearly empty bottle on the fifties table. He scooped Seth up in his arms and carried him to the door.

"Oh, I like this," Seth let his hair fall back as he was carried with one arm under his knees and the other behind his back. "Night, Emmy. Night, Nasir."

"Night, Sweetie," Emmett followed them to the door. "Take care of our little guy, Garrett. We're right here if you need anything."

"I will. Thank you, Emmett. Good night," Garrett carried his partner down to their door. Emmett stepped out and watched Seth fish their room key from Garrett's pocket and open the door for them while Garrett held him. Emmett waited until their door was closed and locked before he went back inside himself. Nasir stood up and stretched as Emmett closed and locked their own door.

"You want another beer, Habibi?" Nasir asked.

"Yeah, maybe one more. I'm tired too," Emmett pulled both of his shirts off over his head with one arm and dropped them on the floor. Nasir popped the tops on two more bottles and brought one to Emmett.

"Thank you, Babe," Emmett took the bottle as Nasir leaned down to give his his left nipple a soft, wet kiss. "Mmm. Thank you, Babe. I want a kiss like that every time."

"You can have much more than that," Nasir gave a leer as he unbuttoned and shed his own shirt.

"I seem to recall a long, hard Arab cock on offer a few minutes ago, looking for a willing throat to fill. I sure would like one of those," Emmett smiled.

"I don't think you will have to look hard to find one," Nasir teased back. Both men took swigs of their beer as they casually shed the rest of their clothes. Emmett and Nasir put out the lamps and climbed into bed. They reclined against pillows against the headboard to relax for a few minutes while they finished their beers.

"Shew. What a place, huh?" Emmett asked.

"I can see why Sethy left. You have not been here before?" Nasir asked.

"Nope," Emmett shook his head. "Never a reason before now."

"Who did you think you saw today?" Nasir quiried.

"Jared," Emmett answered.

"Who is Jared?" Nasir furrowed his brow.

"Remember me telling you about my first boyfriend at college?" Emmett began. "I met this hunky dark skinned guy."

"Oh, you like darker skin guys?" Nasir smiled as he pushed the sheet and blanket down and ran a hand up his abdomen and across his chest provocatively.

"One, in particular," Emmett leaned over to capture Nasir's lips with his own. Nasir closed his eyes as his lover's tongue traveled along his upper lip. He opened his mouth to Emmett and they shared a loving, intimate, but not urgent kiss. Emmett at last pulled back.

"Anyway," Emmett took a swig from his bottle. "Jared is how I met Seth. They grew up together here. Before Seth confirmed to his parents that he was gay, and was thrown out and cut off completely, they already had the plan to come to college together. They had some kind of grant for Natives. The parents and everyone were always pushing Seth and Jared together. Jared was supposed to be a good influence on Seth. Teach him to be a man, that kind of bullshit. Little did they know he was fucking Seth all along."

"I do remember you telling me about that now," Nasir nodded.

"And he never stopped, even after we were together and I moved in with him. That all ended the night I got up out of bed to find the guy who I thought was my boyfriend, with his dick in Seth's ass and his hands around Seth's neck. Seth didn't press charges that night, but he should have. No one has ever heard from Jared since, as far as we know," Emmett finished.

"I should like to meet this Jared," Nasir spoke with a threatening edge to his voice.

"I bet Garrett would too. Oh, I wonder if Garrett even knows about that. Seth doesn't like to talk about it," Emmett mused.

"He does," Nasir said simply and took a swig. Of course Garrett's best friend would know that.

"Seth was right. It couldn't have been him. What would he be doing here?" Emmett thought out loud. He drained his bottle and set it on the nightstand as Nasir did the same. "Now then," Emmett slid down in the bed. He rolled partially onto his lover and ran his fingers through the trimmed hair on Nasir's chest. "Let me see," he started to kiss a trail down Nasir's chest. "If I can find," he kissed down Nasir's furry abdomen. "One of those long, hard Arab cocks I like so much," Emmett lifted the sheet and blanket and moved his himself down under them.

"Mmm," Nasir closed his eyes as his lover's lips found his growing erection.

* * *

Garrett laid his lover on their bed once they were secured in their room. Seth at once leaned up on his elbows.

"You didn't have to carry me, Gar," Seth gave a small smile.

"I wanted to," Garrett put a hand to his lover's face for a moment before he shed his jacket. "Let's get ready for bed, Sweetness. I know you're tired."

"Okay," Seth suppressed another yawn. He sat up and let Garrett peel his form fitting crew neck shirt off of him over his head. Garrett squatted down to take Seth's shoes and socks from him. Seth smiled as Garrett climbed up on the bed over him.

"Lay back, Sweetness," Garrett bid. As Seth complied, Garrett unbuttoned the leather pants and slid the zipper down. Seth lifted his hips as Garrett worked the tight pants down off his hips and ass. Garrett relished the sight of The King as the sleeping, yet still very impressive, uncut dick lay across Seth's thigh. He pulled the pants free of Seth's legs and his lover lay in all his naked beauty. Garrett folded the pants and laid them over the back of the nearest chair. He climbed back onto the bed, between Seth's legs, and leaned down over him. He gave a reverent kiss on the sleeping python's neck and moved lower to give a soft kiss on each nut in the shaved sac. Garrett closed his eyes and breathed in deeply through his nose. There was nothing on this Earth that could turn him on more than the scent of his lover's scrotum after having been trapped in his leather pants all day.

"That's nice, Honey," Seth closed his eyes. Garrett nuzzled into Seth's heavy testicles for a moment and then climbed off the bed. He pulled down the corner of the bed.

"Get into bed, Sweetness," Garrett smiled.

"I want to take your clothes off you now," Seth sat up as he made his protest.

"You," Garrett picked Seth up again and set him down where the covers had been pulled back, "relax now. I will be naked with you in ten seconds," he declared. Garrett shed his tee shirt, shoes, socks and jeans and let them all lay where they fell. Seth watched his naked lover climb into bed with him.

"That was fifteen seconds," Seth gave a mock pout.

"You have my most abject apology for misleading you so," Garrett smiled as he cuddled up to Seth. Seth did not hesitate. He knew what would give him the most comfort and he took it. He pushed Garrett flat on his back and and laid fully atop his chest. Garrett could not help the moan that escaped his throat as he wrapped his arms around his lover. He absolutely loved it when his partner laid on him like this. Garrett did not want to get hard. This was not the time. He ran one hand across Seth's trim back and the other down to the firm little buttocks. And he was hard almost instantly.

"I can't help that I'm getting hard, Sweetness. Just ignore it," Garrett instructed.

"I want it in my mouth," Seth began to wiggle his way down, but Garrett held him.

"No, no. It'll be there in the morning. I just want to hold you," Garrett wrapped his arms around Seth even more tightly. "You are more precious to me than air, Seth Clearwater. If only I could protect you and take away all the hurt this place ever inflicted on you."

"Gar," Seth raised his head to look into his lover's eyes. He put a hand to Garrett's face. "You do. That's exactly what you do."

"I love you so much, Seth," Garrett whispered.

"Garrett, I love you more than I could ever tell you," Seth caressed Garrett's face. Garrett pulled Seth's head back down onto his chest and kissed his forehead in the process. Seeing Seth so sad and distraught over the last two days had taken it's toll. He didn't want Seth to see the tear that escaped his eye.

* * *

Emmett and Nasir sat in back. Garrett drove and Seth sat beside him. They all wore snug jeans and pull over long sleeved shirts. Seth wore a leather vest over his henley. The text from Leah had come while they were sitting to breakfast at the same little diner. Mom was ready to talk. Emmett had re-iced their beer cooler before they drove out.

"Well, here it is guys," Seth spoke as Garrett turned into the long drive. "The house and land that spawned me."

"Little did they know," Emmett commented.

"You got that right," Seth agreed. There was another vehicle on the grass near the house that was not here yesterday. Garrett parked near it and they all got out. Leah emerged from the house to greet them. She wore a simple tee shirt with her jeans this morning. She had a kiss and hug for each one of them.

"C'mon in, guys," Leah held open the door for them. Seth walked in first. The unknown vehicle belonged to his mother's sister, who was not here alone.

"Aunt Lynette," Seth said more from surprise than greeting. His aunt, who sat next to her sister, did not break her scowl to speak. Her son, who Seth had not seen since his cousin was thirteen years old, stood beside her. He was now a very handsome twenty two year old with his arms folded across his chest. He too wore a tee shirt and his raven hair cascaded over his shoulders.

"And you remember cousin Alex," Leah gestured with a smile, ever the peace maker. "We used to call him little feather, remember?"

"Can't call him that now," Seth observed casually. Alex took an even less friendly posture than he had already. He dropped his arms and stepped forward to look down on Seth.

"You have some nerve coming back here," Alex's hands balled into fists. Emmett saw this and did not hesitate. He stepped right up behind Seth and leaned over his best friend with his eyebrows pointedly raised. Emmett did not need to speak to get his message across. Alex adopted a much less threatening stance and took a step back. Lynette rose from the table where she sat with her sister and picked up her purse.

"We'll see you at the funeral home, Sue," Lynette made her way toward the front door. "Come, Alex," she commanded. Alex paused long enough to give all the other men present a dirty look before he followed his mother out to the car. Sue took the time to light a cigarette before she addressed her newly arrived guests and her son.

"You think you should show your faces in my house after your display at the funeral home yesterday?" Sue blew smoke.

"Mom, we agreed we were not going to talk about that. Father Shain was as much to blame, if not more so. There was no problem until he walked in," Leah was firm. Sue only looked at her daughter.

"Mrs. Clearwater," Nasir stepped forward, "you have my sincere apology for what happened yesterday. I would never mean to disrespect you or your husband. I let my temper get the better of me and for that I am truly sorry," he spread his hands. Sue gave a slow nod.

"What's done is done, and cannot be undone," Sue gave a shrug.

"Mom, you didn't get to meet them properly yesterday. This is Garrett, Seth's partner, Emmett, Seth's best friend, and Nasir is Emmett's partner. They are all very close and all very good men," Leah introduced. "If you let them get to know you, you will be glad you did. And get to know Seth again too. Your son is a good man too, Mom."

"We cannot undo the past. Your father is gone," Sue looked away.

"And I will never get the chance to see him again, to tell him," Seth faltered, "to reconcile with him. Like maybe I can with you, Mom. Please?"

Sue just looked at her son with a cold dull stare. She watched the man who twice now had been described as her son's 'partner' put his hand on Seth's shoulder.

"I won't ever get to tell dad," Seth tried very hard to remain strong, "that I loved him. Like I love you, Mom. Can you find it in your heart to love me, just a little?" Seth's lip trembled as he fought very hard against his tears. Emmett and Nasir looked at each other. They could not help but be very moved, and each reached to take the other's hand. Garrett squeezed Seth's shoulder in silent support.

"Mom," Leah urged. They looked for it then. All of them watched intently for any crack in the woman's thick, long standing shell of intolerance. Seconds ticked by while they waited. The sound of a vehicle in the driveway interrupted and distracted them finally.

"Who is this now?" Sue wondered. Leah stepped to the screen door to see a large pickup truck laden with several major appliances and two workers, pull up to the house.

"I have no idea. Did you order a new fridge, Mom?" Leah asked.

"I don't have the money for a new fridge," Sue shook her head. She blew smoke and stubbed out her cigarette butt.

"Ah, that would be us," Garrett spoke. "Seth wanted to do a little something to help you out, Mrs. Clearwater. A new refrigerator, stove, washer and dryer are being delivered just right now," he gestured toward the driveway and gave his partner's mother the warmest smile he could muster.

"Holy shit, Garrett!" Leah exclaimed. She walked out the door to greet the delivery men. Seth said not a word and did not take his eyes off of his mother. Sue rose from her seat at the table and walked toward her front door.

"That was very nice of you," Sue looked at her son. Then she looked at Garrett. Seth Clearwater was not the son of an idiot. His mother knew who was the real source of her big ticket gifts. She turned then and walked out the front door as well. Seth looked up at Garrett and then grabbed his lover in a tight hug. He did not need to say anything. Garrett held his partner to his chest for as long as the women were outside. Emmett rubbed Seth's back to give what comfort he could. Sue and Leah walked back in with the delivery men and their dolly.

"Let's sit down, guys," Leah bid and gestured. They all took seats in the small living room. Garrett made sure to sit close beside Seth on the sofa. He kept in constant physical contact with his little partner by keeping his hand on Seth's back or shoulder to feed him as much strength as he could. Emmett sat on Seth's other side and Nasir took a chair close by Emmett.

"There is nothing wrong with my dryer, so you can save your money," Sue sat down beside her daughter.

"That thing is twenty years old, Mom. This one is energy efficient. Don't be ungracious," Leah looked to the leader of the workers who stood by and had clearly been given conflicting instructions multiple times. "She will take them all."

"Don't tell your elders what to do. Living among whites has given you bad manners," Sue chastised her daughter.

"You say something like that, and I have bad manners?" Leah looked pointedly at her mother. "Thank them for this incredible gift."

"Thank you," Sue seemed almost genuine. "I will take these gifts because I need them. But if this white man thinks he can buy you forgiveness, it's not for sale here."

"Mom!" Leah exclaimed. Seth straightened himself up. He took strength from the love he felt through the hand of his partner on his back.

"I am not going to apologize to you for being who I am," Seth spoke calmly.

"Nor should you," Leah supported.

"I am not going to ask for your forgiveness, because there is nothing to forgive," Seth continued.

"Nothing to forgive?" Sue gave a slow nod. "Your father confronted you right here in this room and you acted like you were proud to be this way. He told you to go from our land if you must be this way. Your father wished you had not been born. Nine years he waited. Harry Clearwater waited for his son to come home and lead a normal life. Now here you are, and he is gone. Not only are you still this way, but you bring others with you."

"Good people who love me, I might point out, who have never judged me for who I am, or where I come from," Seth furrowed his brow. "And tell me, Mother, when was the day that you decided to be straight? Please tell me that." Seth waited for an answer, but did not get one. Sue did not understand the question.

"It's not a choice, Mom," Leah added.

"I was born the way I am, and there is nothing wrong with me, or anyone like me," Seth's tone grew more firm.

"No? And who will take your father's place at the council fire? You can't. They will not accept you," Sue stated. "President Yellowbird has taken pity on our family. You are the cause of shame and pity. Are you still proud of yourself? He has asked the council to allow me to take your father's seat for now, but that is only a temporary measure. What will happen when I am gone?"

"Who cares? I don't!" Seth was incredulous.

"There has always been a Clearwater at the sacred council fire of the Oglala. Always. Since the day you were born, you were to take your father's place. What will happen now?" Sue leaned back and waited for an answer. None of them paid any attention to the appliances that rolled in and out of the house while they spoke. The workers were as quiet as church mice.

"You know what?" Seth grew heated. "If you, and all the other members of the council, were real students, of our real history, you would know that the Two Natured, people like me," he pointed at himself with his thumbs, "were not only accepted, but revered in our society. Those of us outside of traditional male-female identities were considered to have heightened spirituality and were chosen for leadership and spiritual roles. So someone just like me, is the reason a Clearwater has always been at the council fire. And you're welcome! And you know what else?" Seth could not contain himself and rose to his feet. "You, and all the other members of the council of this fucking tribe, can suck my ass! I'm done! I will stay for my father's funeral, because that's why I came here. He may never have been proud of me, but I was always proud to be his son. And I make you this promise: I will never come back here as long as I live. I have always been proud to be Oglala, proud to be Lakota Sioux, and you, and dad, and every other small minded bigot around here, are not going to take that away from me! Tomorrow, right after dad's funeral, I am going back to Seattle to live with my real family. I am sorry for a couple of things," Seth grew slightly calmer. "I am sorry that I will never have the relationship with you that I should. I am sorry that Celeste and George Thompson are better parents to me than my own ever were. I am very, very sorry that I can't give Garrett, this kind and generous and loving man, the kind of family support that his family gives me. I am not going to bother to tell you about the fact that I am going to marry this wonderful man only two months from now. I will never tell you how much it would mean to me to have you there. Be content in the knowledge that my beautiful and loving sister, will more than make up for your glaring absence. So, that's it," Seth threw his hands up. "You have a very nice rest of your miserable life, Mother," Seth turned and headed for the door. "C'mon, guys."

Garrett, Emmett and Nasir were instantly on their feet as Leah hung her head. Emmett and Nasir moved to follow Seth out the door, but Garrett remained.

"Mrs. Clearwater, I have only a few seconds," Garrett began quickly, "and so much I would like to say. If you only knew your warm and loving and gifted and brilliant son as I know him. If I could even begin to express to you the happiness that he brings me, how completely in love I am with him, how much more beautiful the whole world became the day I met him. Mrs. Clearwater, I am so sorry that you have lost your husband. I know that you loved him very much. I can't even begin to imagine how I would feel if I lost Seth. You don't need to remain here alone. Your children are both in Seattle. We can get you your own place, in our building if you like. I would never want to force Seth to do anything against his will, but I can make him come back in here, right now, if there is any hope of repairing this."

Sue Clearwater slowly nodded. The few seconds it took her to reply as she considered seemed to Garrett and Leah, and Nasir who waited in the open doorway, to stretch on forever.

"You should go," Sue said simply. Garrett gave a nod and began to turn, but paused as Leah spoke.

"Mom, this is your last chance. Don't lose your son forever," Leah urged.

"I would like you to leave my home," Sue looked into Garrett's defeated eyes. Garrett said nothing else. He walked with Nasir out of the house and down the steps onto the lawn where Seth and Emmett waited.

None of them spoke as they got in the Suburban. Emmett and Nasir took the back seat again as Garrett took the wheel. Nasir sat with horror plain on his face. He remembered how badly he felt when he denied Emmett to his sister in her home in London last year. He also remembered what Garrett told him later that same day at Heathrow. Nasir knew he would never have the balls to do what Seth just did. He looked to Emmett with wide eyes. Emmett reached for his lover's hand. In the front seat, Garrett reached for Seth's hand after he turned out onto the paved road.

"Did you want to go to the funeral home, Sweetness?" Garrett asked softly.

"No," Seth shook his head. "Not until the funeral tomorrow. I don't want to see any of those people."

"I'm sorry, Sweetie," Emmett put his free hand on Seth's shoulder from behind.

"No, I'm sorry, Emmy. I'm sorry to all of you for dragging you all the way out here for this shit," Seth shook his head.

"Hey, you said it yourself, we're family," Emmett stated. Garrett only squeezed Seth's hand.

"Let's just go back into town. Or I suppose we could see all the wonderful sights the rez has to offer. A few trees, a few buffalo. The Wounded Knee massacre site, that's a charming place."

'Yeah, let's just maybe go walk around town or something," Emmett suggested.

"Beautiful downtown Pine Ridge," Seth spoke in a mocking tone.

Garrett parked the Suburban at the motel and they ventured forth from there. They spent a long while wandering the exhibits in the Big Bats store. There was an actual buffalo hide tipi and a hundred and six foot long mural by an Oglala artist depicting scenes of traditional life of the Lakota. There were traditional 'star' blankets and authentic 'ghost dance' shirts for sale. There was even a very pleasant young Oglala woman at a desk to help with what few tourism choices were available to them. She pointed out the photo gallery of Wounded Knee and even recommended the one Bed and Breakfast in Pine Ridge, a place they wished they had known about when they drove into town. Bit Bats even had a cafe and they sat to a long, leisurely lunch. On the way out Emmett ordered cold subs and a big bag of chips to take with them. The subs could be kept cold with the beer, and they could all picnic on one of their beds when they were hungry later.

They walked casually along the street until they came to Redcloud's.

"Should we get more ice?" Seth asked.

"Oh, yeah, probably," Emmett nodded.

"I'll run in," Seth hopped up the step and went inside the store. Emmett, Garrett and Nasir waited outside in the warm spring sun of the high plains. It was their first opportunity to speak without Seth present.

"That didn't go the way I had hoped it would this morning," Garrett began.

"I know, poor Seth," Emmett shook his head. "What happened when you guys hung back? Did she say something else?"

"I made a last appeal," Garrett confessed. "One that fell on yet deaf ears," he shook his head and looked away. "I just can't imagine a parent, or parents, being like that."

"I can," Nasir raised his eyebrows as he spoke softly to himself.

"Seth's a tough guy. He has been all the years I've known him. He's had to be, I guess," Emmett commented. "I always knew it was like this with his parents, but seeing it was something else."

"It makes me feel so helpless that there is nothing I can do for him," Garrett expressed his frustration. "I can't fix this."

"No one can," Nasir agreed.

"But, Garrett," Emmett put a hand on the shorter man's shoulder, "don't think that there is nothing you can do for Seth. Every time you take him in your arms, you are doing something for him, the best possible thing. Every time you hold him and show him that he is loved, you are fixing it."

"Thank you, Emmett. I will do that until the day I die," Garrett stated.

"We all will," Emmett stressed.

"Absolutely," Nasir agreed.

"We are his family now. We always have been," Emmett added.

"And we always will be," Nasir added.

"I am so grateful that we both have both of you," Garrett reached to give both their arms a squeeze.

"There is no way we would be anywhere else right now," Emmett stressed. "Though, that sure was hard to watch today."

"It was," Nasir agreed, mostly to himself with raised eyebrows again.

"What was that about Two Natured people? Do you know, Emmett?" Garrett asked.

"Seth told me once. Gay people were considered to be Two Spirit, or something like that, and actually admired by the straight members of the tribe. It's been a long time. We'll have to get Seth to explain it to us," Emmett told what little he remembered.

"It was never like that in my tribe," Nasir shook his head.

"It was very kind of your mother and brother to come to the airport to see Seth. Please express my thanks when next you speak with them," Garrett expressed.

"Mom has always liked Seth. And she's always felt a little protective of him. She might have picked that up from me, though. I've always felt protective of him," Emmett thought out loud.

"No," Nasir shook his head. "That is how she is. She is a very good mother."

"Well, it was nice that Seth could see one on this trip," Garrett gave a small nod.

"What is he doing in there?" Emmett turned toward the store in an attempt to look in through the windows.

"I'll go check," Garrett turned and walked into the store.

"Poor Sethy. I just want to hug him and never let him go," Nasir expressed.

"I know," Emmett agreed. "Garrett too. This has been hard on both of them. It can't be easy watching your partner go through something like this."

"No," Nasir shook his head. It was then that Emmett caught sight of a tiny, seemingly insignificant piece of refuse. He tilted his head as he looked at the small item discarded by side of the building, toward the end where the produce section was. Something about the way it was mangled triggered a distant memory. Emmett walked over and bent to pick up a plastic straw like any one might get from the diner or a fast food drive through. A plastic straw that had been well and thoroughly chewed. Just like Jared used to do.

* * *

Seth walked into Redcloud's and past the register. He looked at the cashier behind the lone register, but did not greet his fellow Oglala. The unfriendly clerk did the same. Seth made his way to the back of the store, where the ice cooler was, and just reached for the handle when a voice startled him. He hadn't realized anyone else was in the store.

"Hi, Seth," came the smooth, soft voice very close behind him. Seth's eyes went wide and his breath caught in his throat. The voice was unmistakable. The voice made his blood run cold. Seth slowly turned around and looked up into the face he would never forget.

"Jared," Seth's voice came as a whisper.

"I'm sorry about your dad," Jared offered.

"Thank you," Seth was flat. He knew his childhood friend/fuck buddy/attempted murderer had more on his agenda than that.

"I've been taking your parents ice every day, so I knew right away when he died. I hoped you would come back," Jared raised a hand to stroke Seth's arm. He was already standing far too close for Seth's comfort.

"Yeah, so, I'm with someone now," Seth stated quickly in a vain attempt to stave off the advance he knew was coming.

"I saw him," Jared gave a shrug.

"I mean I have a lover, a partner, so...," Seth took a step back and Jared took a step forward. Seth was acutely aware that he was being maneuvered behind the ice chest in the empty store.

"So, I don't care," Jared put his hand back on Seth's arm. "I didn't care when I was with Emmett. I don't care now."

"I did then, and I still do now," Seth countered.

"I don't care," Jared gave an amused chuckle. "Emmett was hot, still is, but it was always you, Seth. Just you," he raised his hand to brush Seth's hair more fully out of his face and tuck it behind his ear. Then he dropped the hand to Seth's shoulder. "You are even more beautiful now than I remembered you."

"Okay, so, it was nice to see you, but now I have to go," Seth went to move past Jared, but the hand on his shoulder restrained him.

"No," Jared shook his head. "You belong to me. You always have, Seth. We might take other lovers, but it will always be just us."

"Jared," Seth spoke slowly and calmly, "I am going to go now."

"No," Jared shook his head again. "I want you, Seth, and I know you want me too. Remember how good it was, how good we were together? Do you remember my cock in your ass? I sure do. I'm hard for you already. Feel," he took Seth's hand and brought it to his crotch. "See. My dick aches for you, Seth. You remember how good my cock feels in your ass?"

"I remember you tried to strangle me the last time your cock was in my ass," Seth pulled his hand back.

"You were making so much noise," Jared rolled his eyes as if the reason should have been obvious. "Still, it was kinda hot though," he moved his hand across Seth's shoulder to the slender neck. He wrapped his hand around Seth's neck and gently massaged the smaller man's adam's apple with his thumb. "It was a real turn on for me to choke you while I was fucking you."

"I don't remember being turned on much while I was dying, Jared," Seth grew defiant.

"Don't be like that, Seth. You know you want it," Jared pushed Seth the one step back into the wall and groped Seth's crotch as he did so. "Get hard for me. You want me to suck it before we fuck?"

"We are not going to fuck!" Seth was firm as he batted away the hand that still held his neck.

"Seth!" Jared brought his forearm up and pressed it into Seth's throat. He leaned in close to speak directly into Seth's ear. "When are you gonna get that you have no choice?" he used his free hand to pop the button on Seth's jeans and unzip him.

Garrett walked into Redcloud's and was surprised not to find Seth, or anyone but the cashier at the register counter. He furrowed his brow as he headed toward the ice chest at the rear of the building. Garrett rounded the end of the last aisle to find the ice chest, and his partner, and another Lakota man in a black baseball cap, Native print shirt and jeans. Seth struggled against a forearm that pressed into his neck as the bigger and stronger man shoved his hand down the front of Seth's open jeans. Garrett reacted instantly and rammed the Lakota man, who was his size, with his shoulder. Seth coughed as Jared went sprawling. Garrett at once took up a defensive posture, keeping Seth behind him.

"Seth, are you okay?" Garrett reached behind him, but did not turn away from the man who picked himself up off the floor.

"I'm fine," Seth informed as he buttoned and zipped up his jeans. Jared stood up and reached behind him to pull a hunting knife from a holster on the back of his belt.

"White man, I'm gonna gut you like a fish," Jared brandished the knife.

"Jared, stop it!" Seth yelled around Garrett. Garrett's eyes went wide with sudden realization.

"Jared!" Garrett exclaimed. Everything suddenly made sense. Jared took a swipe at Garrett's midsection with the big knife. Garrett was able to jump back against Seth with but an inch to spare between his skin and the deadly weapon. They were both flat against the wall now and had no place else to go. Jared changed his stance to advance again when a much larger form came around the corner and collided with him. Emmett grabbed Jared from behind with one arm around his neck and, with his other hand, grasped Jared's wrist. With his free hand Jared struggled against the arm that cut off his air. Emmett slammed Jared's hand into the nearest store shelf and this had the desired effect. The knife clattered across the floor. Emmett wrapped his fist in Jared's long hair and took his arm from the smaller man's neck as he spun Jared around. Emmett then smashed his fist into the Native man's mouth. So forceful was the blow that Jared flew right off his feet and crashed into a store display, scattering merchandise all over the back of the store. Jared slumped to the floor as blood poured from his deeply split lips.

"Jared, again!" Emmett shouted as he stood over the prone, bleeding man. Nasir stepped right up to Emmett's side and emulated his posture. Emmett clearly needed no help, but Nasir was there to give it anyway.

"This is Jared?" Nasir was wide eyed. "You did see him!"

The unmistakable sound of a rifle pump caught all of their attention. "What the fuck is going on here?" the cashier from the front demanded.

"He attacked my friends," Emmett announced as he pointed down on Jared.

"It's a lie! They attacked me!" Jared countered from the floor.

"And they sent the little guy in first?" the cashier saw right through that. "Get outta here," he gestured with his rifle.

"With pleasure," Garrett put his arm around Seth to steer him toward the front of the store. Nasir did not move.

"We should take him with us," Nasir spoke in a low, cold tone as he stood over Jared with clenched fists. Jared froze as he looked up at the dark skinned man, who was clearly not Native American, that stood beside his ex. He could instantly tell that he had more to fear from this man. Emmett could hurt him, but he knew his ex could never kill him. He was sure this man could.

"Just get the fuck out," the cashier ordered again. "Dude, Redcloud is gonna fire you for sure this time."

"This time?" Emmett shook his head. "C'mon, Nasi," he took hold of his lover's arm. Nasir glared down on Jared as he was pulled away.

"And we are taking the ice we came in for!" Nasir declared as he yanked his arm free of Emmett's grip. He opened the cooler and pulled out two bags with each hand. Nasir then made a fake lunge at Jared, in spite of the man with the rifle, and was most gratified by Jared's flinch. "Goat fucker! Be very grateful for your friend here. In my country, we know how to deal with people like you. You should be on your way into the hills right now!" with that Nasir followed his lover toward the front of the store.

"I'll leave money on the counter for the ice," Emmett called back. He dropped bills by the register as they walked out to join Seth and Garrett outside.

"Emmett, thank God you were here. Both of you," Garrett spoke up as he held Seth in his arms. "Thank you so much."

"It was nothing. God! I can't fucking believe after all this time, fucking Jared did it again!" Emmett made fists. "Jesus!" he paced away from them and right back in his agitation. "Give me that," Emmett took the bags of ice from his partner. Nasir willingly let them go.

"Are you all right, Sethy?" Nasir put his hand on Seth's back.

"I'm am now," Seth answered. "Garrett got to me just in time."

"And you got to us just in time," Garrett added. "That big knife looked plenty scary."

"Gar, it's just like the day we met!" Seth observed.

"What is?" Garrett asked.

"You rescued me that day from that drunk, obnoxious reporter that started pushing me around, and just now you rescued me from Jared," Seth explained.

"I guess there are similarities," Garrett agreed

"You're my hero," Seth pressed his face into his lover's chest.

"Some hero, when I needed Emmett and Nasir to rescue me," Garrett kissed the top of his partner's head.

"I don't care. You're still my hero," Seth assured.

"Let's get back to the hotel, guys," Emmett suggested and they all started walking.

"You know, Sweetness, I wanted to, I really did, but at this point I don't think I like it much here either," Garrett confessed as he held Seth close while they walked.

"Told ya," Seth gave Garrett a gentle nudge with his shoulder. "Okay, now I know I need a beer."

"Me too!" Emmett heartily agreed.

"I need vodka," Garrett stated.

"Ha! That would be better, but all we have is beer, Honey," Seth told him what he already knew.

"Then we will just have to make do," Garrett squeezed his lover's shoulder as they walked on.

* * *

Charlie Littletree beat the drum. He was qualified to do it, and he was Harry Clearwater's oldest friend. Six strong men carried the casket back inside the funeral home and placed at the front of the larger room, right where it had been previously. Harry had been placed within the tipi in the protected enclosure behind the funeral home overnight, to communicate with his ancestors who would guide his spirit after he was buried in the Earth. One of the Clausen brothers was on hand to open the casket and make it ready for the ceremonies to follow. Charlie's drum struck a somber note during the Naming Ceremony, when Leah spoke her father's name in the Lakota language. It was for her mother to speak her husband's name, but Sue was so distraught, she could not do it. The task should have then fallen to the man's son, if his wife was unable to do so, but Seth sat in the very back with Garrett, Emmett and Nasir. And in any event, no one had asked him to do so. The four men all wore suits with dress shirts and ties. It was on the warm side in the filled to capacity room and only Nasir was not uncomfortable. Leah sobbed a few times and made it through speaking her father's name with some difficulty. She placed her father's Eagle feather on his hands as she did so.

Both rooms were in use today for this funeral. The President and other officers of the tribe were present with their spouses, as were all the other members of the Tribal Council. Charlie beat the drum again for the Hair Cutting Ceremony. Sue and Leah stood before Harry's casket. All those present who were related to the deceased rose and came in turn to the casket. Leah cut a lock of each person's hair and presented it to her mother. Sue then placed it within the casket with her husband.

Seth had been quietly explaining to the two white men and lone Arab what was happening at each step. Seth knew the three men who were here for him were lost. He looked up at Garrett with resolve in his eyes.

"Gar, I have to go," Seth squeezed his lover's hand.

"Of course, Sweetness, go. We'll be right here," Garrett encouraged. Seth rose and walked up the aisle to his father's casket. Leah looked on her brother with a smile through her tears, and gave him an encouraging nod. She carefully cut a lock of his hair. Leah did not present it to her mother, as she would not give her mother an opportunity to reject it, but placed Seth's hair in their father's casket herself. She gave her little brother a kiss on his cheek before Seth turned to return to his seat in the back. A tear escaped Seth's eye as he sat down between his partner and his best friend. Garrett took Seth in his arms and Emmett rested his hand on Seth's thigh. Seth leaned his head on his lover's shoulder and held the big hand on his leg for the remainder of the funeral.

The same six young, strong men carried the casket out to the waiting black hearse. Only the relatives would go with the hearse to see Harry placed in the ground. All the relatives, but one. Seth wanted no more to do with any of this. The men went back to their hotel and changed back into comfortable clothes. When Leah texted that she was ready, they checked out of their motel and picked her up on the way out of town. Seth didn't get out of the Suburban and his mother didn't come out of the house. Emmett helped Leah with her bags and she sat in back with Emmett and Nasir. As they drove finally away, Seth did not look back.

* * *

Present Day

It had taken them less time to get home from that disaster of a trip than it was taking on this one. Emmett could not blame Nasir at all for obeying the wishes of his father. For one thing, in his culture, refusal just did not enter his mind. And if he told his family that he was gay, he knew he would face utter rejection. He had seen it first hand. He knew the cost. And that was exactly what had happened. They had narrowly escaped with their lives. Or with Nasir's life, at any rate. And that was one life Emmett was not at all willing to risk. He ran his fingers slowly and gently through the tousled black hair on the head of the man who lay sleeping on his chest. Nasir gave a small whine and moved his head slightly, but he did not wake. Emmett moved his free hand lightly down the darker, muscled back and closed his eyes. He knew no greater contentment than to hold his partner while they slept.


	24. Chapter 24

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

My lovely sister took time out from a really great chapter to give me a deep and thorough feather dusting. I am distracting her from her work on a really great chapter and I kinda feel bad about that. Liz, you are the best.

Now, there might be a teensy bit of a spoiler for what will come in E&O at the end of this chapter. You might consider skipping the last scene here. When Emmett takes Edward out on the balcony, look away.

Anyone who has not read **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading **Errors & Omissions** should go do so right now. Links to both stories are in my profile. A milestone chapter of **Errors & Omissions **will be out tomorrow. Have a tissue handy is all I will say.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them. **

* * *

**Chapter 24: Homecoming **

Present Day

Garrett Thompson glanced at the ostrich skin briefcase that sat on the seat beside him as he drove to his evening appointment. The briefcase that contained the documents that would someday, if need be, bear the sweetest fruit. Since he had been promoted to Vice-President, he saw clients personally only very rarely, and then only when many millions of dollars were involved. Garrett had not seen a client like this since he first began his career at Fifth Third. And certainly had never seen the client at their home. But if this was going to work, it could not be at the office.

Garrett drove up to the single most prestigious residential address in downtown Seattle. He need not seek a parking space here. While his building was secured and had underground parking, this building had not only a doorman, but a valet as well.

"Sir," the smiling young man was beside his door before he even opened it.

"I won't probably be longer than an hour," Garrett smiled at the teenager.

"Yes, sir," the valet took the wheel of his Maybach. Garrett wore a black suit with a pink shirt and a matching gray tie and vest. He carried his briefcase toward the building and the doorman held the door for him. Yet a third man in a uniform suit stood from behind a granite reception desk. The entire huge lobby was done in the same green granite.

"Mr. Thompson?" the receptionist/security guard greeted.

"Yes," Garrett confirmed.

"Mr. Visser is expecting you, sir. You can go right up," the man touched a control on the panel below Garrett's line of sight and one of the elevators beyond the imposing granite desk opened.

"Thank you. Which floor?" Garrett asked as he strode past.

"Just step in the elevator, Mr. Thompson. I'll direct it for you," the guard instructed with a confident smile.

"Very well," Garrett did as he was told. No sooner was he inside the lift, than the doors closed behind him and it swiftly began to rise. Garrett could understand why the control freak liked this building so much. By unhappy coincidence, the lift stopped on the fifteenth floor.

* * *

James Visser wore the dress shirt and pants of the suit he had worn that day. "Thank you, Preston," he spoke into the phone and placed the handset back in it's cradle. He rose from behind his desk and walked out of his study. His most important guest had arrived. "Krister!" he barked as he strode determinedly down the hallway.

"Is he here, James?" the young Swede called back. Krister wore snug jeans and a tight polo shirt that showcased what belonged to James, just the way James liked it. He did not head in the direction of his lover/master's voice, but rather the front door. He knew James would want him to let their guest in. He knew what James expected of him on the rare occurrence when anyone came into their home. Krister did not resent what was required of him. He wanted to please James. James had done so much for him and showered him with presents. He loved James very much. James was still very tender toward him, most of the time.

"Krister?" James walked around into the entry hall and saw his lover heading for the front door. It instantly infuriated him that this stupid kid did not seek, or even wait for, his instructions. He caught the young man by his neck from behind and swung him around into the wall. James gritted his teeth as he held Krister's back against the wall and pressed his hand into his throat, choking him. Krister gripped James' wrist, but could not budge the stronger man.

"This man is potentially very important to my future. You will be on your very best behavior. Do you understand?" James spoke softly through clenched teeth. He knew Krister could not respond as the young man who could not breathe looked up at him with fear in his eyes. Then as quickly as his attack began, James let Krister go. "Now answer the door," he commanded as he turned to walk away. Krister coughed hard and held his neck. James turned around, snapped his fingers and pointed at Krister, who got the message right quick. The younger man swallowed hard and worked to compose himself just as the knock came at the door. Krister waited a beat and then opened the big, black door.

"Good evening, Mr. Thompson," Krister smiled as he should in greeting their guest. "Won't you come in," he gestured.

"Heavens, Krister, call me Garrett. I would like to think we're all friends," he offered the young man his hand. Krister shook his hand and closed the front door.

"Garrett," James came around the corner again, this time with a beaming smile. His guest's arrival had been staged just as he wanted it. "So nice to see you," James said as they shook. "Thank you for getting the door, Sweetheart," he gave his lover a gentle kiss on his temple. Then James put his hand on Garrett's shoulder. "Come in, Garrett. Let's make ourselves comfortable in the dinning room," he steered his guest along. "Would you care for a drink?"

"Not just now, James. I'm still working," Garrett patted his expensive briefcase.

"Fair enough," James laughed. Krister followed along obediently and stood in the archway as Garrett and James sat across from each other at the dinning room table.

"Thank you very much for making a house call, Garrett. This is most accommodating of you," James was smooth.

"It's no trouble, James. You're on my way home. And it's to make up for making you wait so long," Garrett gave what he hoped looked like a sincere smile as he pulled a great many papers from his briefcase.

"There is an envelope on my desk, Krister. Would you get it for me, please?" James smiled at his lover.

"Yes, James," Krister dashed to obey. He was not thirty seconds.

"Thank you," James smiled when Krister returned and put it in his hand. "Do you have homework?"

"Actually, many of these documents need to be witnessed. Though, I suppose I could have Seth do it," Garrett gave a shrug. That thought made James' flesh crawl, just as Garrett hoped it would.

"Krister can do it. Sit down here, Sweetheart," James gestured to the chair beside him.

"Yes, James," Krister did as he was commanded.

"Now, James, I have set up a Platinum Capital Account for you. You did say you wanted to deposit two million dollars?" Garrett asked as he began to set out papers before his new client.

"Yes. The cashiers check is right here," James pulled it from the envelope Krister brought him.

"Very good. I'll take that," Garrett put it in his briefcase. "I will assign a Private Client Advisor to you. Frankie D'Agostino is quite good. I have several Senior Advisors who report directly to me."

"I want your very best man," James stated.

Garrett gave an indulgent smile. "They are all very good, or they would not be working for me. And when their vice-president personally assigns them a client, be assured, they are particularly attentive."

"That's what I want," James confirmed.

"Your advisor will manage your account and invest in accordance with the goals you and he establish. You can also self manage some, or even all, of the funds in your account. I don't really recommend that. That's what your advisor is for, but the choice is, of course, yours. We have a full selection of proprietary and external mutual funds, stocks, bonds, and so on," Garrett explained.

"I am a very busy man, Garrett. That's why I wanted in with your group of professionals for a long time. I will tell you what I want, and you make it happen," James was clear.

"Very good," Garrett smiled. "Ready to start signing? Oh, while I'm thinking of it, you want to name your partner as your beneficiary, I'm sure. Just as I have named Seth on all my accounts."

"Of course," James took Krister's hand and smiled lovingly at him.

"How do you spell your last name, Krister?" Garrett removed the cap from his Mont Blanc. He did not fail to notice that James answered the question for Krister, while the young man remained obediently silent. In all there were sixteen documents that required James' signature. Garrett went through them all thoroughly and explained every point. James signed each and they moved on to the next.

"There. That about does it, James. Welcome to the Private Client Group. You are in good company, as you know," Garrett smiled.

"I do know that, thank you. And it's about time," James let the edge of his displeasure at having to wait over a year show. "I expect you to make me rich, or, richer," he added with a wry smile. Garrett spread his hands.

"That's what we do," Garrett said simply. "Perhaps I will have that drink after all, so we can celebrate. And, Krister, I'll show you where to witness these forms."

"I'll get out the good scotch for this occasion, Garrett. And I don't do this for everyone," James rose from his chair. He paused to put a hand on Krister's shoulder. "Sign where Garrett tells you to, Sweetheart," he instructed and bent to kiss his lover on the top of his head.

"I will," Krister said meekly. Garrett smiled at him as he put the Mont Blanc in his hand.

"Start here," Garrett watched Krister's face as they went through the forms to see if he had any understanding of what he was signing. Just as he hoped, the young man looked at nothing and only signed where Garrett pointed. When they were nearly done, James returned with three small tumblers and a bottle of fine, aged scotch.

"Here we are," James set the glasses on the table and poured healthy shots. Garrett stacked all the documents neatly and put them all in his briefcase. He stood as James handed him a glass. Krister did likewise.

"To our newest member," Garrett forced yet another smile.

"To money," James said simply.

"Indeed," Garrett chuckled and they all downed their shots. "Oh, that is good scotch. Well, James, Krister, I will intrude on your evening no longer," he picked up his briefcase. "Your Advisor will be in contact with you tomorrow. I'm sure it will be Frankie and I think you will be pleased. When is a good time, James?"

"I have a pretty full schedule tomorrow, but I will rearrange some things. In the afternoon, let's say two," James and Krister escorted their guest to the door.

"Expect his call at two. At your office?" Garrett asked.

"Yes, at the office," James confirmed.

"Very good. You men enjoy your evening," Garrett smiled and shook both men's hands. When Garrett turned toward the door at last, Krister was quick to open it for him.

"Good night, sir," Krister smiled. Garrett only smiled back as he headed out the door. Krister closed it and turned to his lover with fear clearly displayed on his face. "Did I do okay, James?"

"Oh, Sweetheart," James took the shorter man's face in his hands ever so gently. "You know I don't like to be angry with you. You were perfect," he gave the younger man a soft, loving kiss on his lips. "Now go get the shower warmed up. I want to fuck you before we go to dinner. Feel how hard I am for you already," James instructed. He smiled as his lover groped his erection through his dress pants and underwear.

"I love your cock, James. I want you to fuck me," Krister spoke with genuine feeling.

"I know you do. Now go," James stepped back from his lover. Krister headed for the master bath to do as he was told.

"And make sure you are naked when I get in there," James called after him with a tone of warning in his voice.

* * *

Seth stood waiting in the entry hall of his penthouse home. He wore his very snug and very revealing off white jeans and a custom fitted black leather tank top that zipped up the right side. There were two inches of skin visible between the bottom of the tank and the top of the low rise jeans, just as Garrett liked it. Seth also wore his Eagle feather in his hair. He heard the key in the lock and was most relived when the left door opened and his husband entered their home.

"Hello, Sweetness," Garrett smiled.

"Back from the lion's den, Daniel?" Seth stood with his arms folded across his chest.

"And in one piece," Garrett smiled. He put a hand to his lover's face and bent to kiss him lovingly on his lips. Seth wrapped his arms around Garrett.

"Any word from Emmett?" Garrett rubbed his husband's back.

"Nothing since that first text. I texted back over and over and still nothing else. I'm so worried, Gar," Seth confessed.

"I know, Sweetness. Me too. We just have to trust that they are okay and making their way home," Garrett tried to reassure.

"And now the thought of you over there, smiling in that fucking man's fucking face," Seth made fists. "It just made me sick."

"It certainly left me with a very bad taste in my mouth, I can tell you," Garrett agreed. "Just being in his house made me feel dirty. I feel like I need a shower."

"And so you shall have one," Seth took his husband's hand and led him to their bedroom. "Sit down on the bed," he instructed. Garrett did as he was bid and set his briefcase on the bed next to him. Seth stood before Garrett and pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders. He then laid the jacket neatly on the bed.

"Was it worth it, this trip into the lion's den?" Seth asked with disdain.

"What I have in here can save him," Garrett patted his ostrich skin case.

"How did he seem?" Seth unbuttoned Garrett's vest and pushed that off his shoulders as well.

"I don't know if James has begun to abuse him or not. It's hard to tell. He certainly seems cowed by James. I wish you had been there, Sweetness. Nothing escapes your watchful eye," Garrett smiled as Seth loosened his tie and pulled it from his neck.

"If you could have seen Jasper when Emmy carried him home," Seth gave a shudder. "Emmy actually did carry him," he began to unbutton Garrett's shirt. "I knew something was wrong when I saw Jasper at lunch that day. It was so obvious. I will always regret that I didn't do something right then. If Krister had been beaten like that, you would have seen it. He would not have been able to move like a person moves."

"I did not see anything like that," Garrett stated as Seth pushed his shirt off his shoulders and pulled his arms out of the sleeves. "I could get used to this," he smiled as his lover's warm, soothing hands ran over his shoulders and down his chest.

"So could I, actually," Seth bent to give Garrett a wet kiss on each nipple and reached for his belt as he did so. Garrett leaned back on the bed as Seth pulled his belt out of his pants and dropped it on the floor. Seth unbuttoned and unzipped his dress pants and then knelt on the floor. The smaller man took his partner's shoes off of his feet and pulled his socks off as well. He gave each foot a minute of careful massage and then kissed the top of it.

"You are so good to me, Seth," Garrett smiled lovingly.

"I don't do anything that you don't completely deserve," Seth stood and stuck his hands inside Garrett's underwear at his hips to take hold of both them and the pants. Garrett lifted his hips and Seth slid his pants and underwear down and off his legs.

"Mmm. I think he's happy to see me," Seth said as his husband's partially aroused organ flopped across his thigh.

"He's always happy to see you," Garrett smiled. Seth threw the pants on the bed and pushed Garrett down flat on his back.

"I'm happy to see him too. I think I'll give him a little kiss," Seth bent down and took Garrett's cock in his mouth. He swallowed the half hard hose and pressed his nose into Garrett's pubes.

"Hoh," Garrett felt Seth's mouth and tongue massage his bone as he grew to full hardness down his lover's throat. "That's a really nice kiss," he spoke with a thick voice. Seth loved the feel of his man's hard cock down his throat. He pulled up very slowly, just enough to pull a breath through his nose, and began to suck in earnest.

"Ugh," Garrett moaned as his husband's lips slipped up and down his hardness.

* * *

Emmett felt his lover begin to stir. He slowly and gently ran the fingers of one hand through the thick, black hair of the head that rested on his chest. With his other hand, Emmett caressed Nasir's back.

"Mmm," Nasir stretched on Emmett. "Are you awake, Habibi?"

"I am," Emmett spoke. "It feels so good to just lay here with you, Nasi."

"Yes, it does," Nasir agreed. He moved a hand along Emmett's ribs and up onto his big pec. "What time is it?"

"Time to kiss me," Emmett prompted. Nasir lifted his head with a smile.

"It is always time to kiss my habibi," Nasir stretched to give Emmett a loving kiss on his full, soft lips. Then he leaned up on one arm to see the clock. "I meant what time it is for everyone else. Oh, it is just now after eleven. Come, Habibi. We have some shopping to do," Nasir threw off the sheet and thin blanket, bent to give his lover's half hard cock the same gentle kiss where the snake's head just peeked from within it's cowl, patted Emmett's thigh, and rose from the bed. Emmett followed and they walked out into the suite in search of their clothes. They found them strewn about the dinning room.

"How did my shirt get wrong side out? And still buttoned?" Nasir held it up and shook it out.

"I think I pulled it off over your head," Emmett answered.

"Oh," Nasir turned it right side out and pulled it on over his head.

"At least your shirt has buttons," Emmett pulled his on.

"I'm sorry, Habibi. I should not have done that, but I was so crazed at the time," Nasir confessed.

"It's not that I don't like it when you do that, but this is my only shirt at the moment," Emmett pulled on his jeans. He watched Nasir pull on his pants and laughed.

"What?" Nasir asked.

"We make quite a pair. My shirt has no buttons and your pants are precum stained. We're gonna look real classy walking out of this nice hotel," Emmett shook his head. Nasir giggled as he stepped into his sandals. Emmett put on his socks and shoes and together they headed out.

Emmett held his shirt closed and Nasir held his briefcase in front of himself. They strode out of the Peninsula as casually as they could. The major shopping area of Kowloon, Nathan Road, was right outside the door of their hotel. They felt a little conspicuous as, aside from some few other tourists, they both stood head and shoulders above everyone else on the street. In no time they found jeans that fit Nasir the way Emmett liked, casual and dress shirts, and replaced their absent toiletries. Nasir did not bother to buy any underwear or socks, as he would only wear jeans and his sandals until they were home. Emmett's buttonless shirt and Nasir's stained pants were both discarded. Emmett carried their few shopping bags while they walked half the length of Nathan Road, hand in hand. They passed many stores, large and small, hotels, cinemas and clubs. It was an easy carefree afternoon and evening, and by the time they returned to the hotel, they were famished.

Nasir had his briefcase and Emmett their bags as they walked in the front entrance of the Peninsula. They had no fear of being stopped the way they were dressed now, and entered like they owned the place. Without bothering to drop off the purchases they were not already wearing, they went directly to the hostess desk at the top of the curving stairs. The smiling woman in the snug, satin, Chinese print dress, escorted them down to an unmarked black lacquer door and rapped for them. An actress who dressed and acted the part of the infamous Madame Ning ushered them into a replica of the salon of the 30's Shanghai socialite. There were four rooms in Salon de Ning, one of which had a distinctly Arabian flavor that Nasir avoided like the plague. They chose the room that was done in the style of a Swiss ski retreat, which much reminded them both of their ski vacation, filled as it was with fond memories. They tried Madame Ning's special privately bottled rosé champagne. Nasir ordered for them the Balik salmon with Oscietra caviar, crab stuffed mushroom caps and goats cheese salads with avocado, crab and more caviar. At one point Nasir excused himself to go to the bathroom, but Emmett saw him talking with Madame Ning. Emmett smiled to himself. If his lover was planning a surprise, he would be surprised. This only made him think about Seth. His little best friend would have seen this clandestine conversation and pitched a fit over it. That only made Emmett smile more. Until he remembered that he was supposed to call Seth when they got to Hong Kong. Emmett pulled his cell from his pocket and realized that it was shortly after three in the morning at home.

"Damn," Emmett muttered to himself as he checked for texts. "Oh, damn," he found eight unread messages and immediately scrolled through them.

_What does, not according to plan, mean?  
__Why did you have to get out quick?  
__And why are you going to Hong Kong?_

_Are you not in Hong Kong yet?_

_Where are you?_

_Worried sick here  
__We love you. _

_CALL ME_

_A big oaf and his dress wearing Arab  
__are SO going to get it when I see them_

_I hate you_

and finally,

_You are in so much trouble  
__it's not even funny_

Emmett gave a sigh. He could in no way blame Seth for being angry and quickly typed a reply.

_Sorry, Sweetie  
__Hong Kong was the first flight out  
__We are fine  
__Will explain everything when we get home  
__Flying home tomorrow and will  
__send details when I know them  
__We love you guys  
__Em_

Emmett closed his phone and slipped it back into his pocket as Nasir returned.

"Someone called?" Nasir asked as he picked up his champagne flute.

"I was just reading Seth's texts. He's mad as a hornet because I promised to call when we got here. In my defense, I get a little distracted when you rip my clothes off my body," Emmett gave his dimpled smile.

"I am happy to provide such distractions, though I am loathe to face the Emira's wrath," Nasir drained his flute. "Ready for dinner?"

"Is that what you were doing?" Emmett asked as they stood up.

"I am not going to tell you what I was doing," Nasir smiled as he took his lover's hand. He led Emmett to the stairs and up to the lobby. They stopped on the 27th floor to drop off their purchases and Nasir's briefcase in their suite, before they continued up to the Felix Restaurant on the 29th floor. The ultra contemporary space on the top floor of the hotel was in stark contrast to the rest of the building. They were escorted to a waiting table for two by the windows, with a magnificent view of the lights of Victoria Harbor and Hong Kong Island in the gathering dusk. Both men slipped off their sandals and entwined their bare feet. As they had enjoyed appetizers in Salon de Ning, Nasir started with the creamy lobster soup while Emmett tried the cold leek and potato soup. Their waiter was only too happy to recommend wines to compliment their courses which continued with smoked beef tenderloin and brie on toasted french bread, sliced roast chicken breast with Thai coconut red curry and seven spice seared Ahi tuna. They lingered over dinner savoring their wine, the view and each other. Nasir was more than content with his bare feet cradled by Emmett's even bigger bare feet.

Emmett sipped his rich, golden trockenbeerenauslese and leaned back in his chair. He smiled as he watched Nasir sign their meal to their room. He even found his lover's nimble fingers and the way he handled a pen sexy. "Did you want to go someplace, or do anything tonight?" he asked. "Maybe a dessert bar or something?"

"That's a good idea, Habibi," Nasir drained his glass. "I want to stop in our room on the way, though. Are you ready?" he slipped his feet back into his sandals. Emmett drained his own glass and did the same. Nasir took his lover's hand as they rose and walked through the dinning room to the elevators.

"Where did you want to go?" Emmett asked as they stepped off the lift on their floor.

"I am thinking of a place," Nasir was cryptic. Emmett chuckled to himself.

"What?" Nasir asked.

"If Seth were here, he'd be all over you," Emmett commented.

"Then it is a good thing for me that he is not!" Nasir used his key card to admit them to their suite. They walked through the entry hall, dinning room and into the living room before Nasir stopped. "Wait here for me, please, Habibi."

"Okay," Emmett was easygoing. Nasir walked into the bedroom and shut the door. Emmett folded his arms across his chest as he watched the door. In slightly over a minute, Nasir was back.

"I need you in the bathroom," Nasir stated. Emmett became instantly concerned.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Emmett advanced at once and took hold of his lover's arm.

"I will be," Nasir gestured toward the bathroom. Emmett furrowed his brow as he looked in the direction of the bathroom. He could hear water running from a large faucet that sounded like it could only be the tub. "What's going on?" he crossed the spacious bedroom and walked into the huge bathroom. The bathroom lights were not on, but illumination was provided by thirty large white candles that stood on the double vanities and around the deck of the whirlpool tub. On the far side, in the very corner of the glass tub enclosure that stuck off the corner of the building, was not one, but two buckets with bottles on ice. There was a tray of chocolate covered strawberries with assorted other chocolates, two snifters of brandy, two cigars and two crystal flutes. The tub was even now filling with hot water.

"Oh my God, Nasi. This is beautiful!" Emmett exclaimed. Nasir snaked his arms around Emmett from behind, not to hug him, but to unbutton his shirt.

"This is so romantic, Babe," Emmett took it all in.

"I wanted to do something special," Nasir opened his lover's shirt. "It is my very inadequate way of expressing how much you mean to me," he pulled Emmett's shirt off of the broad shoulders. Emmett turned around as soon as his arms were free and grabbed Nasir in a tight embrace. Nasir closed his eyes and rested his head on Emmett's shoulder as his strong lover all but crushed him in his arms.

"I will never have words to express how much you mean to me, Nasi," Emmett whispered.

"Nor will I, Emmett," Nasir spoke with his lips on Emmett's throat. Emmett took a step back and began to unbutton Nasir's shirt. Nasir occupied himself by unbuttoning and unzipping Emmett's jeans. Emmett opened Nasir's shirt.

"You are so sexy," Emmett ran his hands over the exposed furry pecs before he pushed the shirt off Nasir's shoulders. "Oh, wait, hold up," he picked up both shirts from the floor. "It's not like we have an abundance of shirts right now," Emmett walked out into the bedroom and into the big closet to hang them up. He walked back into the bathroom in his open jeans to find Nasir was already naked. Both men had worn only two articles of clothing apart from their easily stepped out of sandals. Nasir bent over the deck of the tub to reach the small silver urn with the saffron bath beads. He used the silver spoon to shovel several heaping servings into the yet filling tub.

"Oh, shit," Emmett dropped his jeans and grabbed Nasir's hips as he pressed himself to the furry, round ass. "You are so trying to turn me into a top."

"You know my ass is yours whenever you want it," Nasir smiled over his shoulder. "My big, beautiful American stud, with the equally big, beautiful cock."

"I might just have to take this hot ass when we get back in the bedroom," Emmett pressed his growing bone into Nasir's crack.

"In the meantime, join me in the tub," Nasir bid. Emmett let go of him and Nasir stepped into the tub. "Oh, it is hot!" he adjusted the faucets. Emmett stood with his pants about his ankles, while he admired the sight of his naked lover. He bent to pull them off and then stepped into the tub with Nasir. Emmett pulled a bottle from the nearest ice bucket.

"Oh, Madame Ning's special champagne," Emmett commented. "Nice."

"I know you liked it," Nasir eased himself down into the hot water. The water level was now quite near the top and Nasir shut off the faucets. He looked up and admired the perfection of his partner's naked body. Nasir let his eyes slowly roam the sculpted contours of Emmett's muscles and most especially the heavy hooded cobra that hung mostly at ease over two big nuts in their loose smooth sac. Emmett smiled as he popped the cork. He poured into the two flutes and shoved the bottle back into the ice before he settled himself in the tub opposite Nasir. Emmett handed one flute to his lover.

"Here's to going home, and back to our lives, and putting all this nightmare behind us," Emmett made his toast.

"I will very much drink to that, Habibi," Nasir heartily endorsed and did so.

"You didn't have anyplace you wanted to go tonight," Emmett smiled as he ran his foot along Nasir's hairy leg.

"Yes, I did, and now we are there," Nasir countered. He picked up a strawberry and leaned to feed it to Emmett. Emmett bit the most of it and Nasir ate the rest before he discarded the stem.

"Why do we have brandies and cigars?" Emmett asked.

"I asked for the full package, so maybe they thought two men would like cognac and cigars," Nasir gave a shrug.

"Not these two men," Emmett shook his head. "I don't like cognac, I've never smoked a cigar, and I don't want to start now."

"Perhaps I will drink the cognac," Nasir picked up a snifter and brought it to his nose to smell it.

"We can save the cigars for the next time Maggie and Rose have a baby. Considering Liam and Owen's ages, I bet they're starting to get that itch again," Emmett sipped his champagne.

"Whose sperm do you think they will solicit this time?" Nasir sipped the brandy.

"They should get sperm from you and an egg from Leah. That kid will be a heartbreaker!" Emmett gave a teasing grin.

"If they want their next boy to be a heartbreaker, even more than I can already tell Liam is going to be, then they should get sperm from you," Nasir gestured with his flute. "In fact, I would be most happy to get it for them."

"They can't have any from me. No, thank you," Emmett shook his head. "My cum is for your exclusive use. Spreading seed is my brother's job."

"If you say so, Habibi," Nasir could not help himself as he continued. "Of course, I would be just as happy to obtain it for them from that source," he could not suppress his giggle.

"Smart ass. I knew you were going to go there," Emmett laughed with him. They both sipped their champagne. "So, what will happen now, Nasi?"

"I do not know," Nasir shook his head with a fearful look in his eyes. "I hope my father will allow me to continue to work for him. If he is able to separate this from his business. I am very good at what I do. Kasim outranks me, but our clients and business partners respond much better to me, than to him."

"Oh, there's a surprise," Emmett was sarcastic.

"If he does not," Nasir cast his gaze down and lowered his voice to all but a whisper, "I do not know what I will do."

"I'm sorry, Baby," Emmett drained his glass and set it by the first bucket. He moved toward the middle of the tub. "I shouldn't have brought that up. I don't want to think about anything unpleasant. Tonight is to celebrate that you are safe and we are together," Emmett pulled Nasir to him. "And no more wedding."

"Yes, no more wedding," Nasir wholly agreed. He slid in between Emmett's legs and put his legs over Emmett's until they came together. Nasir put his arms around Emmett's back while Emmett wrapped his arms about Nasir's shoulders.

"Tonight," Emmett spoke sensually against his lover's lips, "I just want us to be together," he gave a soft, wet kiss on Nasir's full lips. "I just want," another kiss, "to hold you," another kiss, "and love you," Emmett caught Nasir's bottom lip with both of his. Nasir could not take it. He gave a small cry as he attacked Emmett's mouth with his own. Emmett felt his lover's hunger and let his mouth be devoured. He whimpered into Nasir's mouth as their cocks grew hard against each other. Nasir pulled back just enough, without breaking their kiss, to get one hand between them. He grasped their poles and began to stroke them both together. Emmett welcomed and caressed his lover's aggressive, invading tongue with his own, and moaned into Nasir's mouth as he felt the darker penis flex against his own.

* * *

They waited outside Customs. Garrett was a picture of calm as he sat comfortably in the waiting area. His husband stood beside him with his arms folded across his chest. Seth anxiously and impatiently tapped his black leather high heel booted foot on the floor. He wore snug jeans that laced up the front and back, and a form fitting black leather vest with no shirt beneath. Garrett wore a black tee shirt, ripped jeans, a thin gray knit skull cap and sandals. His jade pendant lay on his tee shirt while Seth's Emirati gold necklace lay on his dark skin. They had seen the Korean Air 777 from Seoul, where Emmett and Nasir had to catch a connecting flight on their way home from Hong Kong, land half an hour ago.

"What could be taking so long? They don't have any luggage. We know they were sitting up front," Seth expressed.

"I don't expect we will see Nasir for rather a while, Sweetness," Garrett reasoned. The doors from Customs, with the giant 'Do Not Enter' signs on them, swung open and Seth whirled around. A middle aged couple walked out and Seth took up tapping his foot again.

"A watched pot never boils, you know," Garrett dispensed his wisdom.

"That is not helpful," Seth snipped.

"Come sit with me, Sweetness," Garrett reached out to him. He knew his little husband was wound very tightly from days of worrying so. Seth looked to his partner's face and realize what he had just done.

"I'm sorry, Honey," Seth stepped to Garrett and sat down on his lap. He leaned his head down on Garrett's shoulder as his lover wrapped his arms around him. Seth gave a sigh as he felt the built up tension begin to ease. They only time he found any peace was when he was in physical contact with his husband. "I don't mean to take it out on you."

"Don't apologize, Sweetness," Garrett kissed Seth on his forehead.

The doors from Customs swung open again and a six foot five, very muscular man walked out. He wore a polo shirt with snug jeans and sandals. He carried a small leather bag over one shoulder. Seth all but jumped from Garrett's lap.

"Emmy!" Seth shouted as he ran as fast as he could. Garrett was quickly up out of the chair behind him. Emmett dropped the bag with a big smile as he opened his arms to catch his little best friend. Seth leapt up onto Emmett with arms around his neck and legs around his torso. Emmett gave his booming laugh as he wrapped his arms around Seth. For the first time Seth did not pepper Emmett's face with kisses. He just hugged Emmett as tightly as he could.

"Emmy, I was so worried about you guys," Seth confessed. He was near tears in his relief.

"I know, Sweetie. I'm sorry," Emmett leaned his head into Seth's.

"I'm so glad you are both home safe," Seth held fast to Emmett.

"Me too. You have no idea," Emmett spoke softly as he held the little man who was wrapped around him. Seth let go of Emmett then and Emmett set him down on his feet. Seth glowered up at him and Emmett knew he was in trouble.

"Pins and needles!" Seth pointed to the floor. "You sent me a text that said you had to flee the country, and then you go silent!"

"I know, Sweetie," Emmett began.

"Big, dumb jerk!" Seth raised his right fist over his head and brought it down to hit Emmett on his left pec.

"Seth," Emmett was not hurt at all. Seth then grabbed Emmett in a tight embrace.

"I love you, big dummy," Seth pressed the side of his face into Emmett's sternum.

"I love you too, Sweetie," Emmett held Seth and rubbed his back. "Hey, Garrett," he reached for the patiently waiting man.

"Emmett," Garrett hugged Emmett over top of his little partner. "Good to have you home."

"Very good to be home, believe me," Emmett gave Garrett a kiss on the side of his mouth.

"I expect we won't see Nasir for rather a while," Garrett stepped back.

"Last I saw him, he headed for the line for non-US citizens. God knows when we'll see him now," Emmett complained.

"We can have a beer in the lounge while we wait," Garrett suggested. "Just like when we all came home together last year."

"Good idea," Emmett endorsed.

"I agree," Seth let go of Emmett and took his hand. "And you can explain everything."

Garrett picked up Emmett's forgotten bag while his husband pulled the bigger man away. He slung it over his shoulder and followed. Seth led Emmett to a table in a far corner of the quiet lounge with a view out to the aircraft. Even when they sat down Seth would not let go of Emmett's hand.

"Now, tell me every single thing," Seth demanded.

"Okay, well, after I talked to you, Nasi called me," Emmett began.

"Good," Seth squeezed the big hand.

"We talked for a few minutes and then I went to sleep. He woke me up the next morning when he crawled into bed with me," Emmett continued.

"That's nice," Seth smiled.

"It was very nice," Emmett agreed. "We were just starting to get frisky, when Nasi's sister called. She was with the wife and she said the wife understood and all was well."

"But it wasn't," Seth concluded.

"It sure was not. Nasi and I drove over to her house," Emmett looked up as Garrett arrived at the table with his bag and three beers. "Thanks, Garrett," he accepted his beer and took a swig.

"Thanks, Honey," Seth did likewise. "Go on."

"So we drove to her house and we sat down with the sister and the wife. Nasi introduced me to her. She seemed a little puzzled and I chalked it up to speaking in English instead of Arabic. Boy, was I wrong," Emmett shook his head.

"Oh, dear," Garrett spoke.

"Yeah," Emmett agreed with wide eyes. "So we started talking about how we three would spend the rest of our lives together, and she just seemed to get more and more confused. When Nasi told her that he loved me, she freaked. I mean, she was hysterical. Samira tried to calm her down. The look on Nasi's face, at that moment, will haunt me for the rest of my life."

"God, Emmy," Seth held Emmett's hand tightly.

"So needless to say, we all got the hell out of there on the double," Emmett went on. "Once we were out on the road, we switched cars."

"Why would you do that?" Seth seized on this point.

"Because, Dimah called her brothers, and they were coming after us. It was Samira's idea to switch cars. It certainly didn't occur to me, and I don't think it occurred to Nasi, but we switched. And it was a good thing we did," Emmett worked to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Oh, my God, Emmy. What happened?" Seth asked.

"I drove us to the airport. We left the car at the curb and got on the first international flight out that was not going to a Muslim country. What we did not know at the time, was that Dimah's brothers caught up with Samira and Pankaj in the SUV, the vehicle we were in before we switched, the vehicle Nasi would have been driving then, if we had not switched," Emmett paused to take a deep breath. Seth covered his mouth with his free hand. He just knew what was coming.

"They pulled Pankaj from behind the wheel and put a bullet in his head," Emmett heard both men gasp, "thinking he was Nasi."

Seth squeezed Emmett's hand tighter. Garrett put his hand on the muscular forearm of the hand his husband held. They could see how difficult it was for Emmett to relay this to them.

"That kind, happy man, died for us," Emmett spoke quietly. "If they had gotten hold of Nasi," he choked up and a tear escaped his eye. "God, I can't even think about it!"

"My God, Emmett," Garrett squeezed his forearm. Seth was near tears himself as he rose from his chair and grabbed Emmett in a tight hug with his arms around Emmett's neck again. Emmett just closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Seth's slender body. This little Native American would never know what immense comfort he was to Emmett.

"So," Emmett composed himself as Seth sat back in his chair. "We didn't learn about any of that until we landed in India and Nasi turned on his phone."

"You stopped in India on your way to Hong Kong?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, we flew Cathay Pacific to Hong Hong. I sent you that text on the ground in Mumbai. Anyway, Nasi had all kinds of really mean messages, mostly from his asshole brother," Emmett continued. "If you could have seen the look on his face then too," he shook his head. "And there was one from Samira, telling us what happened. Nasi tried to call her, but Kasim answered her phone and screamed at him."

"What happened to his sister?" Seth asked.

"Nasi doesn't know. He's sure she's in trouble, though. Almost as much as he is. I can't ever let him go back there, Seth, not ever," Emmett was emphatic. "I'll never see him again if I do."

"I know, Emmy, I know," Seth could see the desperation in the big man's eyes.

"I can't imagine he has any plans to do so right now," Garrett stated wisely.

"Oh, poor Ashok!" Seth remembered.

"I know. I can't stop thinking about him. Poor kid. And he can't let anyone know, or see him mourn," Emmett shook his head. "I wish there was some way we could get him out of there."

"I know what you mean," Seth agreed. "Okay, so what happened when you got to Hong Kong? Pins and needles, Emmy, needles and pins, but no call."

"We were," Emmett sought diplomatic words, "a little busy."

"There is only one thing for which I will excuse you," Seth threatened with a raised finger.

"Nasi fucked me crazy," Emmett admitted.

"And that's it," Seth gave a nod. "Okay, you're off the hook."

"I think you both probably needed it," Garrett patted Emmett's arm.

"I know I sure as shit did," Emmett stated.

"I know he did too," Garrett added confidently.

"So, what's been going on here?" Emmett asked. "Has Edward talked to Jasper?"

"I don't know. We'll have to ask him when we see him," Seth stated.

"How do you not know? Don't we want to find out?" Emmett pressed.

"I haven't talked to him, and of course we are going to find out, sooner, rather than later," Seth declared.

Six rounds of beers, and an almost passable plate of nachos later, Emmett's cell bleeped. He pulled it from his pocket to read the text they were all waiting for.

"It's Nasi. They let him out," Emmett announced.

"Let's go," Seth was off like a shot. Emmett picked up his leather bag as he and Garrett rose and followed the determined little Native man. Seth led his husband and best friend as he emerged from the international bar and made a beeline for the the Customs exit. They all knew Nasir would take no time in Customs at all, as the rest of the passengers were long gone, and he had nothing with him but his little Louis Vuitton briefcase. The doors opened just as Seth reached them. Seth recognized his tall Arab in a dress shirt and snug jeans, and jumped up onto him right in the doorway. If Seth had gotten a running start, like he had with Emmett, Nasir would have gone over backwards. Nasir threw his head back in a joyous laugh as he wrapped his arms around the little man who had him in arms and legs. Seth had never before given Nasir what was heretofore Emmett's exclusive greeting, and Nasir loved it.

"I'm so glad you're home safe," Seth held to Nasir as tightly as he could. Emmett picked up Nasir's briefcase from where it fell on the floor.

"I cannot tell you how happy I am to be home with you, Emira," Nasir held the little man to him.

"I love you so much, and I'm so relieved, I'm gonna let that slide," Seth leaned back and gave Nasir a kiss on his lips. Nasir then set Seth down on his feet.

"Good to have you home, Nasir," Garrett gave him a warm, tight hug.

"Thank you, Garrett. It was the most horrific trip. Emmett told you?" Nasir asked.

"He did indeed," Garrett stepped back. He put his arm around his best friend's waist as they began to walk toward the exit. Nasir put his arm around Garrett's shoulders. Seth took Emmett's free hand.

"I'm sorry it always takes me so long," Nasir felt bad that everyone had to wait. "Did you wait in the lounge?"

"We each had a whole six pack," Emmett informed.

"Who is driving?" Nasir asked. Garrett held up the key to his Maybach.

"My friend, you are," Garrett handed it over.

"Okay," Nasir chuckled. He took the key as they walked out into the sultry evening and headed for short term parking.

* * *

Edward was a horse. Liam and Owen hooped and hollered as they rode him around the room. Their horsey wore a plain white tee shirt and black jeans. Maggie's first instinct had been to arrange a sitter for her kids, as this place was not exactly child proof. This home was littered with expensive and fragile museum quality furniture and trinkets, but Edward had insisted that he would entertain them and keep them occupied. And they were not the only children here. Stephanie Thompson sat on a sofa with her Aunt Rosalie, where they played with the dolls Stephanie brought with her. They paid no attention at all to Liam and Owen as they rode past making the devil's noise.

Leah, like Maggie, Rosalie and Melinda, wore form fitting jeans and a snug top. Justin wore denim shorts and an olive tee shirt. Roberto wore a snug black tank top that complimented his dark, muscular form very well, and baggy jeans. The adults not engaged in entertaining the children, all stood outside on the broad terrace in the pleasant summer evening. Roberto stood with his arm around Leah's waist. The men had a beer while the ladies enjoyed a glass of wine.

"So, is the wedding on or not? I'm not clear," Justin queried.

"Seth said it was off now," Leah relayed.

"I'm not following. Who was getting married?" Roberto asked.

"Nasir, Guapo," Leah answered.

"Nasir's with Emmett. He's gay," Roberto furrowed his brow. "Right?"

"Yes, he is, clearly, but the parents who arranged the marriage don't know that," Melinda stated.

"Oh, shit. An arranged marriage? Who still does that?" Roberto was incredulous.

"Emiratis, evidently," Maggie stated the obvious.

"And Seth seemed to think that everybody knows now," Leah added.

"Uh-oh," Justin commented. At that moment a tall man in a white tux shirt and black pants, with a shaggy blonde mop walked out onto the terrace. He carried a bottle of Kendal Jackson with a white towel around the bottle's neck.

"More wine, ladies?" the barman asked with a thick accent.

"Thank you, Kiril," Melinda held out her glass. The tall, thin Russian topped off Leah and Maggie's glasses as well.

"May I bring you gentlemen another beer?" Kiril asked with a smile. Roberto and Justin looked at each other, then tipped their bottles up and gulped down the remainder of the contents. In unison they handed their freshly empty bottles to Kiril, and also in unison, they belched.

"Justin," Melinda scolded. Leah elbowed Roberto in his ribs. Both men only laughed.

"Tell me again why you two like straight men," Maggie was dry.

"Because straight men have dicks and like pussy," Melinda was crudely frank. "But that's about all they're good for," she added as she looked her husband up and down. Justin and Roberto both chuckled and high fived each other.

"Rob, brother, you don't know how great it is to have you here," Justin smiled.

"Oh yeah, I do," Roberto agreed. He wasn't sure he would, or could, be as comfortable as Justin being the lone straight guy. Kiril emerged from the open French doors again with a cold bottle in each hand.

"Gentlemen," Kiril smiled as he handed them over.

"Thank you, Kiril my man," Justin said as they accepted their beers.

"My pleasure," Kiril gave a smile and a nod before he turned and headed back into the penthouse. He returned to his bar and eyed the man he had heard so much about, on the way. The lithe man with the unruly bronze hair who wore black jeans, a white tee shirt and two children. The sexy man with the beautiful smile who laughed with the two boys as they climbed all over him.

"Okay, you little monkeys, I need a break," Edward tried to stand up.

"No! Uncle Edward!" Liam jumped on Edward and his little brother did likewise.

"Oop!" Edward laughed as he let himself tumble over backwards onto the carpet.

"Hey!" Rosalie barked at her kids. "Boys! We talked about this. When an adult says they need a break, you take a break."

In many homes with children, there was the push-over parent that children quickly learned they could walk all over, and then there was the parent who put their foot down, who children equally quickly learned to obey. It was the latter parent who had spoken.

"Okay, Mom," Liam moaned and dragged himself off of Edward.

"Go get your fire trucks," Rosalie instructed. The life that had so suddenly drained from them, was just as suddenly restored, and they tore off to do as they were bid. Edward rose and pulled his clothes back into some semblance of order as he strode to the bar.

"Mr. Edward," Kiril greeted with a broad smile.

"Can I get a beer, Kiril," Edward gestured with his chin.

"You can have anything you want, Mr. Edward," Kiril removed a beer from the bar fridge and held it up. He made a point of letting Edward watch him run his tongue sensually along the edge of the cap before he popped it and handed Edward the bottle.

"Well, thanks, Kiril," Edward gave his trademark Cullen grin. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

Kiril leaned over the bar to speak quietly, "My friend Milan say you have beautiful dick. He say you very good top, very good fuck," he made a point of licking his lips.

"Tell Milan I said thanks for the endorsement, but see, the thing is," Edward took a swig of his beer and leaned on the bar, "I'm sort of off the market now," he gave a shrug. "Sorry," Edward added.

"I am sorry. Milan say to be sure to come on this job and be sure to look for you. Milan say you fantastic top man," Kiril smiled.

"That was sweet of him. Tell him I said thanks," Edward said again.

"Maybe I could just suck your cock? I suck you slow and deep until you come in my mouth and I swallow you," Kiril made a last ditch effort. Edward took another swig of his beer and looked the bartender over more carefully. Kiril was thin and just a shade taller than he was, with a wavy blonde mop of hair and a most inviting smile. It struk him how much like Jasper this only too willing Russian looked. What could a blow job hurt? He certainly was horny. Edward smiled and gave a nod. Then he realized that the entire time this attractive man went down on him, he would only be thinking about Jasper. And even though he and Jasper had no commitment, weren't even talking about being together, it would feel like a betrayal of the man he really wanted to be with. The man well worth waiting for. If he let this eager bartender blow him, it would be most rewarding physically, but at what emotional cost? Edward quickly decided that it was not worth it.

"Maybe some other time," Edward smiled and pushed away from the bar.

* * *

Nasir parked the Maybach next to Seth's Mercedes and they all four exited the vehicle. Emmett had Nasir's briefcase with their small bag on the floor between his legs and carried them both as they headed for the elevators. Seth stepped onto the lift first, touched the sensor for the 15th floor, and then stood before the panel.

"Hit our floor for me, Sweetie," Emmett bid.

"Nope. I need you on fifteen first," Seth was firm as the doors closed them in.

"Seth, can whatever it is wait a minute? We haven't had a shower since Hong Kong," Emmett protested. Garrett looked up at Nasir.

"Peninsula?" Garrett asked simply.

"Of course," Nasir answered. Garrett just gave an understanding nod.

"That might sound like a reasonable request, on paper, but I know you two. If you get in the shower together right now, we won't see you for hours," Seth spoke truth.

"Well, what is it?" Emmett asked as the doors opened on the 15th floor.

"You'll see in ten seconds," Seth walked to his front doors, produced his key and let them all into the penthouse. Emmett looked to Nasir as he dropped their bag and briefcase on the big round table in the entry hall. They gave each other a shrug.

"Our prodigals have returned," Seth called as he walked further into his home. Two rambunctious boys nearly bowled Seth over as they tore around from the living room.

"Uncle Emmett!" Liam threw himself at the big man. Emmett gave his booming laugh as he caught the boy and lifted him into the air in a hug. Owen did just the same with Nasir.

"Hey, welcome home, guys," Edward strode into the entry hall. Emmett and Nasir set down the kids and Edward stepped into Emmett's embrace. "So, what happened? Seth said things didn't go according to plan, but the diva of details provided none."

"I didn't have any until just now, because this big lug never gave me any!" Seth defended.

"So, is the wedding still on?" Edward asked.

"No, it is very much not," Nasir answered as they made their way into the living room. Rosalie and Stephanie had risen from the sofa. The rest of the adults walked in from the terrace.

"Hey, Stephie," Emmett squatted down to give the little girl a hug. She wanted a kiss, and so did her doll.

"Well, that's a good thing, right?" Edward pressed.

"I do not yet know what will be the cost, but I think, yes, this is a very good thing," Nasir put his hand on Edward's shoulder. Edward pulled the Arab into a hug.

"I am very glad to hear it, Nasir. I know Em's been losing his mind," Edward held the tall man tightly. "And you guys so belong together."

"Thank you, Edward," Nasir rubbed his back. "You are a good friend."

"I've known Em a long time. He's always been there for me when I needed it, and even when I didn't. So anything I can do, you let me know," Edward patted Nasir on the back and let him go.

"Hey, big guy," Rosalie stretched up to give Emmett a hug. "I'm glad you guys are home safe."

"Thanks, Roses," Emmett kissed her cheek and hugged the trim female with much less strength than he had with Edward.

"Scotch, Nasir?" Garrett asked as he picked up his niece.

"Please, and a big one," Nasir enthused.

"I'll get it. Martini, Honey?" Seth asked as he headed for the bar.

"Thank you, Sweetness," Garrett called after his husband.

"Hey, big little brother," Leah stepped up to hug Emmett.

"Hey, Sis," Emmett closed his eyes as the hugged the woman who had been like a sister to him too since he had met her.

"Nasir, c'mere," Leah let go of Emmett and moved to his partner to hug him tightly as well.

"Emmett, I'm so glad you guys are home," Maggie reached her arms up around the tall man's neck.

"Me too, Maggie. Me too," Emmett hugged the redhead to him and lifted her off her feet in his embrace.

"No more running around the planet, okay?" Maggie spoke quietly into Emmett's ear.

"No, ma'am. We're done with that," Emmett stated.

"All right, put my woman down, or I'll have to mess you up!" Rosalie gave Emmett a play punch on his big arm. Emmett just laughed and did as the wife of the woman he held in his arms commanded.

Roberto and Justin had warm and heartfelt greetings for Emmett and Nasir, though with only handshakes. Seth approached the bar and stood a moment as he looked at the tall blonde.

"Something to drink, sir?" Kiril asked.

"Huh," Seth mumbled to himself. This guy might have looked like Jasper, but he sure didn't sound like him. "Um, I'm Seth. This is my house, and, who might you be?"

"Ah, I am Kiril, Mr. Seth," he introduced.

"Is Milan in the kitchen?" Seth asked.

"Carla is in your kitchen. Milan was not available today, so I am happy to take his place," Kiril smiled.

"Have you met Edward?" Seth continued.

"I very much enjoy meeting Mr. Edward," Kiril gave a nod. Seth tilted his head as he regarded the tall Russian.

"He did not as much enjoy meeting you. I might have expected that. Well, time for cocktails," Seth walked around behind the bar. "First we need a scotch on the rocks, that scotch there, and pour it healthy. Then chill a martini glass and chill some Kettle One. My husband, that's him over there, likes a very dry martini. If the vermouth bottle is even in this room, that's close enough. Then you should find a jar of anchovy stuffed olives in this fridge. He likes three," Seth instructed while he pulled a beer for him and Emmett from the beer fridge. "Clear?" he popped the tops from the bottles.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Seth," Kiril gave a nod.

"I think you'll work out just fine," Seth smiled and carried his bottles away.

"Oh, thanks, Sweetie," Emmett accepted his bottle and took a grateful swig. "You," Emmett pointed at Edward. "I wanna talk to you," he put an arm around his bronze haired friend and led him away.

"Nice to see you again, Roberto," Seth smiled.

"Nice to see you, Seth," Roberto gave a nod. Seth looked the Hispanic man over carefully. He put his hand on Roberto's pec and spread his palm out, feeling the man's chest carefully. He ran his hand up to Roberto's bare shoulder and down his muscular arm.

"Yeah, you fit in nicely," Seth endorsed with a nod.

"Hands off, little brother. This one's mine," Leah gave a mock warning.

"Oh, he's all yours, Sis," Seth casually strolled away. Roberto looked to Justin with big eyes.

"Rob, my brother, welcome to my world," Justin laughed.

"I'm not used to guys touching me," Roberto confessed.

"Well, you're gonna have to get used to it around here," Justin stated. "And this was nothing. Let me tell you about the time he stuck his fingers in a rip I had in the back of my jeans, and then announced to the world that I had on tighty whiteys."

"What?" Roberto was even more wide eyed.

"Oh, and when we were in Telluride he grabbed my dick when I was hard, and then told my brother that I was almost as big as him," Justin continued.

"No shit?" Roberto was beside himself.

"Yeah, that was really special. Of course, this was after we were all naked in the hot tub," Justin casually took a swig of his beer.

"Madre Dios!" Roberto instinctively pulled Leah to his side and held her close.

"Okay, that's enough. I don't want to scare him away," Leah put her arm around her man and her hand possessively on his chest. For this Roberto was most grateful.

"Stay very close to me, Chula," Roberto gripped her tightly.

"Really, my brother's harmless," Leah tried to calm him.

"Yeah, you'll get used to it. It's all in fun," Justin gave a shrug. "And the more you act like it bugs you, the more he'll tease you, so my advice is get used to it quick."

"The guys at the precinct are gonna love this," Roberto chuckled.

"What's up, Em?" Edward asked as Emmett led him out onto the currently empty terrace.

"You tell me what's up. I haven't seen you since the wedding," Emmett let go of Edward only once they reached the balustrade.

"Well, you've been a little busy. And on the other side of the planet," Edward pointed out.

"I'm none of the above now. What's going on with Jasper? Tell me everything," Emmett lowered his head and looked intently at Edward's face as he paid careful attention.

"We've been talking, as often as he can with his crazy ass work schedule. It's been really nice. Thank God for Skype, is all I have to say right about now," Edward gave a chuckle.

"You guys are re-connecting," Emmett concluded.

"And it's been really nice, Em, like I can't even tell you," Edward confessed.

"That's fantasic, Eddie," Emmett put a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"You know what the most fantastic thing has been? We were skyping four or five days ago and we were joking about something, I don't even remember what now, but I said something that he found particularly funny and he laughed. It was the most wonderful sound. It was the first time I really heard him laugh since all those years ago," Edward looked up at his friend. "Em, hearing that laugh just made my soul soar."

"Wow, Eddie, six years," Emmett shook his head in wonderment.

"Please, I know," Edward took a swig of his beer. "And, we're gonna meet up in Chicago next month."

"You are?" Emmett's eyes lit up.

"Just as friends," Edward held up a hand. "He has some business there and neither of us has ever been, so we agreed I would fly out and meet him. We're getting separate rooms. We're just going as two friends. That's all we can be right now. I would die for more, but I can't even dare hope. I can't risk messing up. I am just now getting him back in my life. You know?"

Emmett had no words. He did not need any. He grabbed Edward in a hug so bone crushing that Edward feared for his spine.


	25. Chapter 25

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Miss Liz, I am glad you always know what I meant to say. Thank you for the light dusting.

Anyone who has not read **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading **Errors & Omissions** should go do so right now. Links to both stories are in my profile. A very touching new chapter of **Errors & Omissions **will be out tomorrow.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them. **

* * *

**Chapter 25: Brother Dear **

Present Day

Emmett and Nasir eventually made it down to their own home late in the evening. They both felt loved and secure in the warm well wishes of their family. It was very kind of Seth and Garrett to gather their loved ones to welcome them home. Both men were so tired by this time, that they took a shower together and did nothing more than wash each other. Though they did this with slow, loving caresses and kisses. After that they fell yet damp into each other's arms in their bed and sleep quickly claimed them.

With the jet lag and time changes, they slept quite late the following morning. Emmett did not have to be back to work until the next day. Nasir was an executive and could do as he pleased. At least, he hoped he still was. When Nasir woke, he found he was wrapped around his big, strong partner. He smiled as he flexed his hard on where it was so happily nestled in the crack of Emmett's ass. Nasir's left arm was around Emmett and the bigger guy held Nasir's hand with their fingers entwined. Nasir extricated his hand and moved it down Emmett's body to wrap it around his lover's big, hard cock. He did not want to wake his peacefully sleeping partner, but Nasir could not just hold the thick bone. Emmett started to stir even as Nasir slowly and lazily stroked him.

"Mmm," Emmett rolled back against Nasir's chest. He did not open his eyes yet as his lover slowly and gently moved the skin of his cock up and down his shaft. Nasir was only too happy to have Emmett lay back against him and trailed kisses across the muscular shoulder.

"That feels good," Emmett muttered sleepily.

"You sure do," Nasir whispered between kisses on Emmett's warm skin. He let go of the big dick only to move his hand down to cup Emmett's stones in their loose, hairless sac. "You sure do," Nasir repeated as he gave the big eggs the slightest squeeze.

"Jack me some more, Babe," Emmett reached his left hand back to run his fingers through Nasir's thick, dark hair.

"Your wish is my command, Habibi," Nasir wrapped his hand around the thick spike and took up masturbating his lover again.

"That feels so good," Emmett spoke dreamily as his lover's hand moved slowly on his hard pole. He felt Nasir's joint flex in his butt and smiled. Nasir was forced to let go of Emmett's cock as the stronger man shifted around in the bed to lay partly on him, face to face. Emmett put a hand to his partner's face and gently ran his thumb over the darker man's eyebrow as he let his eyes roam over the scruffy face.

"There's a sexy Arab in my bed," Emmett whispered with a smile. "In his bed, in his home, where he belongs."

"Emmett, in your arms, I am home," Nasir looked deeply into the crystal blue eyes. "I know that now. I mean, I did know it, but now I realize that nothing else in this world matters to me, but you."

"I love you so much, Nasi," Emmett saw only love in the soft brown eyes.

"As I love you, my Emmett," Nasir put a hand to Emmett's face even as Emmett lowered his head. Nasir opened his mouth to Emmett and welcomed the stronger man's tongue with his own. Emmett kissed his partner gently and sensually. Their kiss had no urgency or hunger, only love and devotion. Emmett ran his hand down the side of Nasir's body that he was not covering with his own. He felt the long bone flex against his hip in anticipation before his hand even reached it. They both made soft little murmurs into each other's mouths as Emmett's big hand wrapped around Nasir's hard pole. Emmett broke their deep kiss and softly kissed his way over Nasir's scruffy top lip and along his strong nose. Nasir gave a sigh as Emmett planted a gentle kiss on each of his closed eyes and along his thick left eyebrow.

"I wanna rub my dick on you," Emmett whispered against Nasir's face.

"You can put it down my throat, or in my ass, or do anything you like, Habibi," Nasir ran his hands along his partner's ribs. "I am yours," he stretched up to kiss Emmett's chin.

"I just want," Emmett rose up on all fours and moved back. He leaned down over the prone man and ran his tongue along Nasir's sensitive cum tube from the base of his cock to the tip.

"Ugh," Nasir's bone gave a jump at this stimulation and hit Emmett in the chin.

"To rub my dick," Emmett ran his tongue up his lover's quivering joint again.

"Oh, Habibi," Nasir closed his eyes as his lover's tongue lapped at his bone. Emmett then rose up and straddled Nasir's hips. Nasir gave a gasp as Emmett's big cock flopped down on his own and he felt the heavy nuts rest on his.

"On your dick," Emmett finally finished his sentence. He took hold of his own spike and moved his hips to slide the sensitive side of his prick along the sensitive side of Nasir's. His saliva made them slick. Nasir gasped again and looked up at Emmett as their cocks slid together.

"Ugh. That feels good," Nasir looked down on where their bones moved together.

"I know, it does," Emmett enthused. He leaned forward and placed his left palm full on Nasir's furry right pec. He held himself as he continued to move his hips to rub their slick cocks together. "It really does," he added. Nasir reached his fingers into the space between Emmett's wide spread thighs, along his scrotum. He was able to fondle and massage both their sacs.

"I like that, Babe," Emmett continued to rock their shafts together. He leaked precum steadily that ran down onto his lover's bone and only served to lube them further.

"I do too! I love the feel of you balls on mine while you rub us together," Nasir endorsed.

"Hoh, I could come from this," Emmett quickened his pace.

"Ugh. Could you? I could too. I love you to come on me, Habibi," Nasir continued to caress and massage the base of Emmett's thick cock and all four stones in their tightening sacs. Emmett leaned a little more heavily on his partner's firm chest.

"Ugh," Emmett moved his pole back and forth along his lover's cock, the sensitive cum tubes of both pricks in constant contact. He shifted his angle to rub just their slick frenulums together.

"Allah!" Nasir exclaimed at this new stimulation.

"Shit, I know," Emmett quickened his pace again. The head of Nasir's throbbing penis lay in a pool of his own precum as his lover's rod slid against his, over and over again. Emmett leaked just as profusely all over him and that turned Nasir on no end.

"Am I too heavy?" Emmett asked as he watched himself move his joint against the darker one trapped on the furry abdomen beneath him.

"No! I like it," Nasir pulled one hand from their joined scrotums to run it up Emmett's muscular arm. He traced the broad curves of his lover's big chest and gently took a nipple between thumb and forefinger.

"Should I back off a little? I'm getting close," Emmett warned.

"I'm close too, Habibi. Make us come," Nasir bid.

"You wanna come, Baby?" Emmett increased his pace yet again as he went back to rubbing their full lengths together.

"Yeah," Nasir answered.

"Ugh. You want me to come on you?" Emmett asked further.

"Yes, come on me!" Nasir begged.

"Shit, I'm close!" Emmett had a hard time keeping this thrusts even as his muscles tightened up.

"Huh," Nasir whimpered. He did not need his fingers to tell him that both sets of testicles were pulled up tight to the base of their cocks. Nasir could feel his lover tremble as he approached his orgasm. Emmett's throbbing cock only seemed to grow harder as it slid ever more erratically against his own, and this brought him right to the very edge as well. Emmett fought to control his own muscles and keep himself steady for both of their pleasure. He looked down on his lover's twitching body and was only turned on the more that he had brought his partner with him to the brink of orgasm. Nasir looked up at Emmett opened mouthed and wide eyed.

"Oh, fuck!" Emmett could feel his lover's mast grow bigger and harder beneath his own.

"Emmett! Huh!" Nasir shook head to toe as the bigger man drove him to the very edge. Emmett saw the clear drool from his partner's quivering cock turn white as, true to form, semen escaped even before Nasir came. He remembered only too well how much he loved to taste his lover's juice on his tongue even before Nasir came in his mouth. That thought, in the split second between Nasir leaking cream and actually coming, did it.

"Haa!" Nasir arched his back as his jizz squirted onto his furry abdomen. Above him Emmett tossed his head back as he blew out.

"Ungh!" Emmett's crank throbbed in his hand as his load spurted onto Nasir's hairy chest.

"Emmett!" Nasir could not hold himself still beneath his partner. Emmett leaned heavily on Nasir and moved his hips only a little. No more was needed as the sensitive sides of their cocks slid together, and pulsed against each other, as both weapons spewed thick spunk onto the darker man.

"Nasi, God!" Emmett's chest heaved as his hose poured out his seed onto his lover's body. Both their noses filled with the heady aroma of their combined emissions. Nasir panted, his body limp and drenched beneath Emmett. Emmett fought to catch his breath and not collapse atop his lover. He was at last still, and just let his yet hard cock rest atop Nasir's equally rigid bone. Emmett looked down on his soaked lover and noted that the head of Nasir's snake lay in a deep pool of thick cream. As he had still been thrusting with his hips when he came, Emmett had coated nearly Nasir's whole cock with his own jizz.

"Mmm, that's hot," Emmett moved back from straddling his spent lover and settled between Nasir's legs. He leaned down to run his tongue up his lover's cummy staff before taking it into his mouth.

"Ugh, suck me," Nasir closed his eyes as Emmett slowly and gently sucked his still hard, cum coated cock. Emmett could taste them both on his lover's pole. He brought up a hand to wrap around Nasir's bone to milk every drop of nectar he could into his mouth. Emmett at last pulled his mouth off Nasir and smiled down on his lover.

"You have cum all over you," Emmett informed.

"I know. I love it," Nasir sighed. Emmett was suddenly inspired. He ran his tongue through the thick pools of cooling semen on Nasir's abdomen. He lapped and slurped up as much of their combined loads as he could.

"Mmm," Nasir enjoyed the feel on his lover's tongue as it moved across his wet skin and through the thickly coated hair on his body. He saw Emmett move up. Nasir closed his eyes and opened his mouth to his lover, as the bigger man moved in for a kiss.

"Umm!" Nasir was surprised when a mouthful of their combined semen flowed down into his mouth from Emmett's. He at once grasped Emmett's head tightly to hold him in place as he probed Emmett's cummy mouth as deeply as he could with his tongue. Nasir let go of Emmett's head and Emmett broke their kiss as Nasir swallowed his mouthful of jizz. "That was hot!" Nasir looked up into Emmett's eyes.

"Yeah, it was," Emmett agreed. He straddled Nasir again, this time to rub the head of his dick on the furry, cummy abdomen. Emmett smiled as he coated the upper half of his shaft in the thinning milk.

"I hope you are going to put that in my mouth," Nasir gave a leer.

"My very plan," Emmett moved up to the headboard and fed his now dripping mostly hard cock into his lover's willing mouth. Both men closed their eyes as Nasir gently suckled on his lover's meat. After a long moment Emmett slowly pulled his penis from Nasir's mouth and then moved back to lay down, mostly on top of his lover. Nasir happily put his arms around the stronger man as they were both slicked by the wetness on his torso.

"Now we are both messy," Nasir spoke softly.

"So worth it," Emmett sighed.

"This was really nice. I liked it. Why have we never done this before?" Nasir asked.

"Well," Emmett moved a hand to cup Nasir's loose stones. "I hate to waste it. I much prefer you to come in my mouth, but this felt really good too. And it was nice to come together."

"I like that too. It was a real turn on to feel you come on me," Nasir admitted. "Next time we can sixty nine. Then we can come together and take it all. How does that sound, Habibi?"

"That sounds like a plan," Emmett turned his head to rest his chin on Nasir's pec. "But what if I want you inside me next time?"

"As you like. Either way, I will come in you," Nasir gave a shrug and a smile.

"Just that simple, huh?" Emmett smiled.

"Very simple, my habibi," Nasir lifted his head to give Emmett a soft kiss on his lips.

"Let's get cleaned up. Are you hungry?" Emmett rose from atop his partner.

"I am!" Nasir confirmed and rose from the bed after Emmett. They brushed their teeth and took a leisurely shower together. They washed each other's hair and bodies with long, slow, loving caresses and gentle fingers. Afterwards, fresh and clean, they dressed simply and headed for the kitchen. Nasir put on denim shorts and a white tank top that contrasted with his skin tone and highlighted his hairy chest beautifully. Emmett wore only a pair of snug jeans.

"I need to get to the grocery store," Emmett commented. "Anything in particular you would like on the menu?"

"I love that stir fry thing you do so well," Nasir opened the pantry door and pulled out a small bag of rosemary and sea salt focaccia sticks. "And let's have Garrett and Sethy over when we have that," he pulled out a stick and bit it in half.

"That's a great idea, Babe," Emmett began to slice a tomato. Nasir sat up on the counter fairly close to Emmett. He reached out to feed his lover a focaccia stick.

"And more of these," Nasir crunched. "I love these."

"I do too," Emmett agreed. He opened his mouth as Nasir fed him another. "Thanks, Babe," Emmett crunched. "Would you get me out the cheese, please," Emmett bid as he extracted a square frying pan from a lower cupboard. Nasir hopped off the counter.

"Which cheese?" Nasir asked with his face in the refrigerator.

"The gouda," Emmett clarified.

"Where is it?" Nasir asked further. Emmett could not help but smile. His partner tried, but he was helpless in the kitchen. He joined Nasir in the open door of the fridge and extracted the package of sliced gouda from the appropriate drawer.

"Sorry," Nasir made a face.

"It's okay, Nasi," Emmett gave his partner a loving kiss on his lips. Nasir reached for the stainless steel box on the counter.

"At least I know where the bread is," Nasir pulled out the loaf.

"Okay, grab me the bread, and some butter," Emmett turned on the cooktop. Nasir brought both to Emmett's side and fed him another focaccia stick. Emmett crunched and smiled at his partner.

"You're so sweet. I think I'll keep ya," Emmett teased. Nasir dropped his gaze and shook his head slowly.

"After what I put you through, I think you are most generous to do so," Nasir looked up into his partner's crystal blue eyes. "I don't deserve you, Emmett. You are such a good and kind and loving man. I am so very sorry for all the hurt I have caused you, for the times that I made you cry and doubt our future."

"Hey," Emmett put a hand to the face he loved so much. "That's all behind us, Nasi. We got through it and we're okay. Everything is going to be fine. We're together and that's all that matters."

"That is all that ever mattered, or should have ever mattered," Nasir spoke more to himself as he shook his head. He closed his eyes in blissful contentment as his big, strong lover wrapped him in his muscular arms.

"I love you, Nasi. Nothing can threaten that," Emmett held Nasir tightly.

"I love you, Emmett," Nasir spoke with feeling as he hugged the stronger man back and laid his head on the bare shoulder. They just stood and held each other for a long moment.

And then the phone rang. Had they not been holding each other at this precise moment in time, Emmett would have been cooking and Nasir almost certainly would have answered the ringing phone himself. If he had, the events which followed would have happened very differently, or not at all. As it was, Emmett turned his head to look at the phone. The caller ID on the cordless handset on the kitchen wall displayed the security door at the front door of the building. Emmett thought nothing of it. They were not expecting anyone. He figured the lady down the hall had lost her swipe card again. Emmett could reach the phone with his long arm even from where he and Nasir stood, and he did just that.

"Hello," Emmett spoke pleasantly into the handset. Nasir felt the man in his arms stiffen. He pulled his head back to look at his lover's face.

"What is it, Habibi?" Nasir asked with mild concern. He watched Emmett touch the 9 button on the phone and then hang it back up. "Who was that?" he asked with bewilderment. Emmett stepped out of his arms and shut off the cooktop.

"Lunch will have to wait a bit, Nasi," Emmett headed out of the kitchen and toward the bedroom.

"Why? Is someone coming up?" Nasir trailed after his uninformative mate and watched him put on a white V necked tee shirt that stretched across his massive chest and displayed his nipples. "What is going on, Habibi?"

"Nasi," Emmett stood before his lover and took hold of his upper arms. "I don't want you to panic. Your brother is here," Emmett informed. Panic was exactly what painted Nasir's face.

"Kasim is here! And you let him up?" Nasir gripped the arms that held him.

"Baby, I know Kasim intimidates you, but he's come a long way and we should hear what he has to say. There is nothing he can do to us. You are safe here," Emmett assured.

"Emmett," Nasir shook his head gravely. "You have not seen him at his worst."

"Nasi, he cannot, he _will not_, hurt you," Emmett looked intently into his lover's frightened soft brown eyes and tried very hard to feed him strength. Nasir jumped when a fist hit their door with a forceful double thump.

"Wait in the living room, Babe. I'll let him in," Emmett squeezed Nasir's shoulders and let him go.

"This is a mistake," Nasir shook his head.

"It'll be okay, Nasi," Emmett headed for the front door. He opened it wide to find a reasonably handsome Arab with a trim black goatee, not quite as tall as his partner, that he instantly recognized. Nasir's brother wore a tan silk suit and a dark dress shirt with no tie. Only the very top button was open.

"Hello, Kasim," Emmett spoke in a strong, confident voice.

"You," recognition dawned on Kasim's face. "I remember you. The designer we met in Las Vegas that time," he shook his head. "I should have known."

"Kasim, I'm Emmett, in case you don't remember my name. It's nice to meet you again," Emmett offered his hand. He wanted to make every effort to make this meeting amiable. Kasim looked down at Emmett's hand like it was diseased. He could not imagine that this faggot expected him to shake his hand.

"Okay," Emmett gave a nod and dropped his hand. "You don't have to shake my hand. There is no reason we can't be friends, Kasim."

Kasim's eyebrows went up slowly. "Oh, no?" he asked with incredulity. This huge faggot was unbelievable.

"As long as we can all be cool, you are welcome in our home. Please come in," Emmett stepped back. His guest laughed to himself and shook his head.

"Where is my brother?" Kasim asked as he walked into the condo. Emmett shut the door behind him.

"Kasim," Nasir said warily as his older brother walked into the living room where he stood. Kasim's eyes went wide as took in how Nasir was dressed.

"Is this how you dress now?" Kasim gestured as he spoke in Arabic. Emmett moved to stand close up behind his partner at his right shoulder.

"Speak English, Kasim," Nasir directed in English.

"I do not care if your big queer designer understands me," Kasim spoke with amusement, again in Arabic. "Is this how you honor Allah, Nasir? Is this how you honor your family?" he gestured to both Nasir and Emmett.

"You speak of honor to me! You dishonor yourself by deliberately speaking in a language this man cannot understand in his own home," Nasir grew heated.

"All right," Kasim nodded. "If that is how you want it, we will speak English. Now, answer my question."

"What was the question?" Emmett tried to catch up.

"How do I dishonor Allah and my family by loving someone?" Nasir countered. Kasim's eyes went wide again.

"The nonsense you speak! What has this American queer done to you, Nasir?" Kasim was again incredulous.

"I will tell you what this man has done to me, Kasim. He loves me. He has shown me what love is," Nasir stated with conviction.

"Love," Kasim scoffed.

"I do not expect you to understand, Kasim, for I know that you are incapable of it," Nasir struck back.

"Is this what you want, Nasir?" Kasim looked to Emmett and back to his brother. "You want to dress like some kind of sex slave boy and be a faggot?"

"Kasim, we talked about being cool," Emmett spoke with a firm tone. "That's not cool."

"People dress like this in America," Nasir defended.

"American faggots do," Kasim countered.

"Kasim!" Emmett raised his voice.

"I do not care what you think anyway," Nasir gave a dismissive wave.

"And you think I care what your big faggot thinks?" Kasim gestured.

"Don't call him that!" Nasir made fists. Kasim only chuckled in amusement and shook his head.

"Why did you come here, Kasim? What do you want?" Nasir demanded.

"You think I wanted to come into your little queer love nest?" Kasim asked.

"Why did you then?" Nasir demanded further.

"Because father sent me, Nasir," Kasim stated.

"Why?" Nasir's voice lost the strong edge. He was more afraid of his father than he was of Kasim.

"You have made quite a mess. Did you know that?" Kasim folded his arms across his chest. "You have brought shame on three good and prominent families."

"Three families?" Nasir furrowed his brow.

"By involving his wife, you have soiled Sadiq with your deviant filth as well," Kasim stated. Nasir's eyes went wide. How could he have forgotten about the one person who had tried to help him, his dear, sweet sister?

"What have you done with Samira?" Nasir demanded.

"I took her home to her husband on the way here. She is his problem. If Sadiq has any brains, he will beat her," Kasim spoke casually.

"You speak of our little sister! You are a monster, Kasim," Nasir slowly shook his head.

"You live like this," Kasim gestured toward Emmett again, "committing grievous sins against Allah and nature, and I am the monster."

"Say what you came to say and get out!" Nasir rose his voice in frustration and anger.

"Father wants you to come home," Kasim gave a shrug.

"I bet he does," Nasir nodded.

"Sadiq wants to see you arrested and tried, but, personally, I would rather just see you taken into the desert," Kasim informed with little feeling.

"Kasim," Emmett raised a hand, "you can't be saying what it sounds like you are saying."

"Father, however, has decided to forgive you," Kasim ignored Emmett completely.

"Why would he do that?" Nasir was dubious.

"Because Sheikh al Gargawi has been most embarrassed by this whole mess. He was even questioned, however politely, by the Dubai Police. You may not even know that Pankaj is dead," Kasim began.

"Yes, I do know," Nasir spoke softly.

"The man who killed him is a friend of Faraj al Gargawi and works for the Sheikh. Now a good man faces possible prison time for doing what he thought was right. He did not know he was killing a family servant," Kasim stated.

"Kasim," Emmett started again, "you make it sound like there's no problem a man lost his life, it was just the wrong one."

"What is your point?" Kasim asked flatly.

"You waste your breath, Habibi," Nasir shook his head.

"Habibi!" Kasim seized onto this word. He raised his eyebrows and gave a laugh. "You are so sweet to each other, you two faggots."

"Don't call us that!" Nasir made fists in his anger again. This only served to delight his brother further.

"Kasim, you are my partner's brother, so I have cut you a lot of slack, but you are really pushing it," Emmett became menacing as he leaned forward.

"Partner!" Kasim seized onto this next. "What is this partner?"

"Kasim, I know that you will never be able to understand this, but this man is my lover, my equal, my partner in life," Nasir began. "He is more truly my partner than Rania will ever be yours. I pity you, that you will never know this kind of joy in the person you love. If you were even capable of loving someone. Kasim, for the first time in my life, I am happy, because of this man. Can you not understand that? Will you never understand?"

"The nonsense that comes out of your mouth!" Kasim shook his head. "Much against my will, and better judgement, I am sent here by our father to bring you home."

"I will not go," Nasir stated firmly.

"Yes, you will," Kasim was confident. "One way, or the other, you will. Father and Sheikh al Gargawi have come to an understanding. I never will, but they are willing to forgive, and forget, this whole unfortunate affair. As long as you come home, and be a husband, and be a man. And you will never, ever see this big fucking American queer, ever again."

"Then I would beg you to take me into the desert yourself, for the fate you describe is worse for me than death," Nasir spoke with conviction.

"And you don't think I want to? Only father's orders protect you," Kasim took great pleasure in informing his brother of this. "It is no more than a faggot, like you have become, deserves!"

"Kasim, that is enough!" Emmett was pushed to his very limit. "Nasir has taken all the shit from you he is going to take. I think I have been more than patient with you, but I promise you this," he leaned around Nasir with a finger raised to make his point. "You call my partner a faggot, one more time, and I will knock you on your ass. Believe it!"

Kasim's face lit up with amusement. It pleased him no end that he was able to get under their skin. "How nice that you have the giant American queer to protect you from your brother, a real man," he shook his head. "I told father this would be pointless."

"You know what a real man is, Kasim?" Nasir smiled for the first time. "A real man is someone who can love, and care for, and nurture the physical and emotional well being of another person, and then accept that same love in return. You think that you are a real man, but you are not at all. I have only pity for you, Kasim."

"You have only pity for me?" Kasim became heated. "I have only disgust for you! Both of you goat fucking faggots disgust me!" he leaned forward, as he spouted his vitriol, and spit at Nasir.

Kasim never even saw it coming. This was the proverbial straw that broke Emmett McCarty's back. His right fist shot over and around Nasir's shoulder and slammed dead center into Kasim's face with terrible, bone cracking force. The caustic Arab was sent backwards, right off his feet. Nasir's eyes went wide as he watched his brother land on his back.

"Ah," Kasim attempted to recover as blood poured down his face from his broken nose. He leaned up on one elbow and wiped at his face with the sleeve of his suit jacket, ruining it. "Hah!" he winced in pain as he just lightly touched his nose. Then he laughed. That he was injured and bleeding did not mean as much to him as the satisfaction of knowing that he had pushed them to their breaking point.

"Now get the fuck out of our home!" Emmett stood with his hands yet curled into powerful and dangerous fists. Nasir stood dumbfounded with his mouth agape.

"It did not have to be like this, Kasim," Emmett stood over the hateful man. "I was fully prepared to like you. You are my partner's brother and I would welcome a relationship with you. My brother knows and loves Nasir. My whole family does. If you, and your father, and the rest of you cannot accept and love Nasir for who he is, then you can all go to hell! What you will not do, is insult him in his own home, for one more fucking second."

Kasim laughed again. He continued to wipe at the blood that ran down his face with both already soiled sleeves. "You are both such sick fucking deviants," he shook his head.

"That's it," Emmett grabbed Kasim by his suit jacket and hefted him to his feet. "You need to go before I pound you right through the fucking floor," he took hold of the bloody shirt and jacket in one hand, and led Kasim forcibly toward the door. Kasim knew better than to resist in any way.

"This is not over, Nasir!" Kasim called back as he was led away. "You will come home. And on that day I will take you into the desert myself!"

"Listen to me Kasim," Emmett opened the front door. "Anyone who wants to hurt Nasir had just better remember that they will have to come through me first. Now, you have a nice rest of your life, and don't darken our door again. At least not until you can behave like a compassionate Human Being," he then shoved Kasim out the door, watched him stumble backward into the far wall, and slammed the door in his face.

Nasir still stood frozen in shock in the middle of the living room. Emmett returned and saw the look on his lover's face.

"Oh, God, Nasi, I'm so sorry," Emmett held out his hands.

"No," Nasir shook his head. "No, no. Please don't be sorry. You handled that the only way you could."

"I shouldn't have punched your brother," Emmett took a step toward Nasir.

"No," Nasir shook his head again. "I am glad that you did. He very much deserved it. You should have done more."

"I wanted to put him through the wall," Emmett gave a hint of a smile.

"But it would only fuel his rage. I don't know what he will do now," Nasir hugged himself. Emmett stepped up to Nasir and took him in his strong arms.

"He will go back home empty handed, that's what he'll do," Emmett stated.

"I do not think we have heard the last of him," Nasir expressed his fear.

"There is nothing he can do to you, Babe. You're safe here. In our home, with me, you're safe," Emmett assured. Nasir just rested his head on Emmett's big shoulder. He gave a sigh and let the tension drain from his body.

"I should go see if they have shut me out of the system. I hope my father will let me continue to work for him," Nasir stepped out of Emmett's embrace. Emmett watched his lover walk into their home office and sit down at his desk.

"I'll get lunch ready," Emmett headed for the kitchen.

"Thank you, Habibi," Nasir called after him. He turned on his computer and checked his emails. There was nothing unusual so far. Nasir logged onto the virtual private network and accessed the servers at the company offices in Dubai. Again, there was nothing unusual. He thought to check in with his assistant, but it was nearly midnight in the Emirates. He sent the man an email and called to leave a quick message in Arabic on his voicemail. Nasir then sent his father a polite, but strictly work related email as well. He took a deep breath and rose from his desk. Emmett looked up from where he plated their sandwiches.

"Everything okay, Nasi?" Emmett set their plates on the breakfast bar.

"So far, so good, as you like to say," Nasir informed.

"Maybe your dad will be cool," Emmett was hopeful.

"It hardly seems likely," Nasir shook his head, "but nothing has happened yet. I sent him an email."

"Wanna take these outside? Looks like a beautiful day," Emmett suggested. Nasir turned and looked out the windows for the first time.

"That's a good idea, Habibi," Nasir walked to the balcony doors and slid them open while Emmett carried their plates.

"Sit down, Babe," Emmett bid as he set their food on the round table. "You want a beer?"

"We just got up, but, yes I do," Nasir answered. Emmett gave a smile and gave his partner a quick kiss on his lips before heading back inside to retrieve them both a cold one. They ate leisurely and enjoyed the fresh air of the summer day. Emmett found it on the warm side. He pulled his white tee shirt off and tossed it on an empty chair.

"Maybe we should move to the Emirates. I will change my name, so no one will know who I am," Nasir spoke. The hint of a smile played at his eyes.

"Why in the world would we want to do that?" Emmett asked.

"Because when the weather is warm, you shed your clothes," Nasir gave a grin.

"Okay, you got me," Emmett laughed. "Maybe we could just move to Vegas or Phoenix. It can get plenty hot there and we would still be safe. Besides, I don't ever want you to change your name. I love my Nasir bin Omar al Qasimi," he leaned over to give his lover another kiss. "And," Emmett stood from his chair and popped the button on his jeans, "I will always shed my clothes for you, no matter what."

Nasir smiled and reached for Emmett's zipper. Emmett giggled and danced away, picking up their dirty plates as he went.

"Oh, you think you can get away from me?" Nasir rose and followed his partner into their home. He casually walked up behind Emmett where the bare chested man stood at the sink. Nasir circled his arms around Emmett and gripped his big pecs.

"I would never try to get away from you," Emmett turned his head as Nasir leaned over his shoulder to kiss him. "You could have had a very happy married life, but now you're stuck with me," Emmett gave a mock sigh. Nasir just laughed.

"The man who is stuck with you is the happiest man on the planet as a result," Nasir shook his head. He stepped back from Emmett. "I am going to check my emails again."

"How late is it there?" Emmett asked his lover's departing form.

"Quite late. Probably there is nothing," Nasir called back as he walked into the office. Emmett walked back out onto the balcony to grab the two empty bottles. He returned to the kitchen to rinse them out and just reached for the faucet when he heard Nasir exclaim.

"La, Allah!" Nasir cried from his desk. Emmett knew by those words and the tone of his partner's voice, that whatever it was, was not good. He left the bottles on the counter and rushed to the office.

"Nasi, what is it?" Emmett asked as he found his lover reading intently on his computer monitor with his hand on his forehead.

"It is an email from my father's secretary," Nasir began.

"I remember him," Emmett gave a nod.

"I am dismissed," Nasir informed.

"I'm sorry, Babe," Emmett walked around to stand beside his partner and rested a reassuring hand on the darker bare shoulder.

"I am probably locked out of the system," Nasir tried to log back into the network. "And I am. I am unemployed! What are we going to do?" he smacked his hand back to his forehead.

"Don't stress, Nasi. Our home is paid for. Our cars are paid for. We can easily live on what I make," Emmett pointed out. "It's okay. You'll find another job and it doesn't matter how long it takes. It's okay, Babe," he squeezed and rubbed his lover's shoulder.

"I wonder," Nasir reached for his mouse and started clicking and typing. The longer he worked the more agitated he became. "I am shut out of all the accounts in Dubai and Zurich and my American Express is cancelled! They have cut me off completely!"

"Hey, I know it's upsetting, but we're gonna be okay," Emmett assured again.

"I did manage, over time, to funnel some money to accounts here in my name only. They should not be able to do anything about that. If they even know about it," Nasir logged into yet another bank website. "That seems to be okay. We have a little money."

"How much is a little?" Emmett asked.

"Fifteen million only," Nasir answered in all seriousness.

"Fifteen million!" Emmett gave his booming laugh.

"Why do you laugh?" Nasir did not at all get it.

"Nasi, that's a shitload of money! We could just live off the interest on that money and neither of us would have to work," Emmett shook his head.

"Do you think?" Nasir turned back to his screen.

"I don't think we should actually do that. I mean, I love my job and I couldn't just do nothing," Emmett stated.

"I know, me too. I like what I do," Nasir agreed. "I mean, did."

"You'll do it again, Babe. You'll find something you like. And it doesn't matter how long it takes. We don't even have to touch your money. We can just live on what I bring home. Might be good for us," Emmett mused. "No more half million dollar sports cars," he added with a smile.

"No more SLRs? Well, how about an SLS? They are only about half of that," Nasir teased. "A bargain."

"No more SL-anythings," Emmett shook his head.

"It has gullwing doors," Nasir pointed out.

Emmett bent to give his lover a soft kiss on his full lips. "Smart ass."

"Would you like to see how smart my ass is? Maybe with your cock in it?" Nasir suggested.

"I think you could talk me into that," Emmett smiled. "How about first, we run to the grocery store? We'll go over to Mad Mar. It's where all we gay boys shop."

"You want me to go to the grocery store?" Nasir could not imagine it. "That is something you and Sethy do."

"Well, Seth is at work just right now and we need to go," Emmett pointed out. "I thought as you are unemployed at the moment, and have a little extra time on your hands, you might like to learn the fine art of grocery shopping."

"I would like to do that," Nasir thought a moment. "I can even go while you are at work!"

"Easy, big boy. Come with me and learn the store first," Emmett smiled from the doorway.

"Let me just try Samira again," Nasir picked up his cell and scrolled to her name. He put the phone to his ear and Emmett knew from the look on his face something was wrong.

"What is it, Babe?" Emmett asked.

"Her number is no longer in service. Sadiq has cancelled her phone!" Nasir took his cell from his ear and just stared at it.

"What if we call her house?" Emmett mused.

"We can only try," Nasir scrolled through, put the cell to his ear and waited again. The double ring of the UK telephone exchange sounded in his ear only twice.

"Hello!" the voice came through as a demanding bark. Nasir took a deep breath to summon his courage.

"Hello?" Sadiq barked again.

"Sadiq, it is Nasir," he spoke cauciously.

"Nasir! You have some nerve calling here! You fucking goat fucker! Do you know what you have done?" Sadiq grew more heated with each word.

"Sadiq, please," Nasir begged.

"I called you my brother. I kissed you on your cheek! I entrusted my wife to you! All so you could fly home with your faggot lover? What did you hope to accomplish? What is the matter with you, Nasir?" Sadiq demanded. He was then silent, clearly wanting an actual answer.

"Sadiq, I am gay," Nasir said simply.

"Gay. What a pretty little Western word. An abomination is what you are," Sadiq spat the word through the phone. Nasir looked to Emmett with sad, desperate eyes. Emmett came forward and put his hand on his lover's shoulder in solidarity.

"Please, I just want to know if Samira is okay," Nasir spoke quietly.

"No thanks to you! Do you know that your father hit her? Your father put his hands in anger on my wife, my wife, because of you!" Sadiq shouted through the phone. "He had no right to lay a hand on my wife, but he did, and it is all your fault!"

"Please tell me that she is alright, Sadiq. Please tell me that you did not hit her. Kasim said-" Nasir began.

"I don't care what that asshole said. Do you think I would beat the wife I love? I am not the monster you or your brother are. My family will have nothing more to do with yours, I promise you that," Sadiq pledged.

"Will you let me speak with her, Sadiq? Just for a moment. I would really like to hear her voice," Nasir begged.

"No! Neither I, nor my wife, will ever have anything to say to you, ever again! Do not call my home again, Nasir," Sadiq commanded.

"Sadiq," Nasir closed his eyes and put down his phone. His brother in law had hung up. Emmett knelt beside Nasir's chair and put his arms around him.

"That didn't sound like it went very well," Emmett concluded.

"No," Nasir confirmed as he rested the side of his face on the top of Emmett's head. In truth, it went exactly as he imagined it would. That didn't stop the tears.

* * *

In spite of it all Nasir very much enjoyed his first ever trip to a grocery store later that day and marveled at all the things he discovered there. He was even more thrilled to find that at least half of the customers in the store were gay men and women. That evening Emmett and Nasir took some of their groceries up to the 15th floor. Nasir wore gym shorts and a red tee shirt. He carried his gym bag and racquet. Emmett wore only a pair of gym shorts and had a towel over one shoulder. Seth met them at the door in only black lycra bicycle shorts in which The King, even at rest, snaked quite obviously half way to his knee.

"Hey, I guess I missed all the excitement this afternoon," Seth had a kiss for both men.

"Emmett broke my brother's nose. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," Nasir was proud of his man and put a hand on Emmett's bare shoulder as he spoke. "I wish you could have been there, Sethy. No one was ever as deserving as Kasim."

"I'm not actually proud of it," Emmett stated.

"Believe it or not, I have seen Emmy break a nose before," Seth thought back. "And that guy was pretty deserving too."

"Where is Garrett?" Nasir asked.

"He's getting dressed," Seth peered into one of Emmett's shopping bags. "What are we having?"

"Chicken stir fry," Emmett answered.

"Oh, yummy. You have the stuff for the Thai peanut sauce?" Seth asked as he and Emmett headed for the kitchen. They thought nothing of Nasir heading for the master bedroom.

"Of course I do," Emmett answered.

Garrett emerged from one of the two walk in closets in the master bedroom clad in only a jock, just as his best friend strolled into the room through the open double doors.

"Ah, Nasir," Garrett greeted as he adjusted himself in his pouch. "I understand you are a gentleman of leisure now," he pulled a loose tank top on over his head.

"It would seem so, though not by choice," Nasir confirmed. "Garrett, Sethy told you my brother was here?"

"And I gather there was rather an altercation," Garrett stepped into and pulled up his gym shorts.

"Kasim is so mean and so hateful. I can't even tell you. Garrett, I have been afraid of my older brother for all of my life," Nasir admitted to his closest friend what he would never tell another soul. He stood before the long bench at the foot of the big bed, where Garrett sat to put on his socks and sneakers. "I did not want to see Kasim. Emmett let him in when I was very much against it. My brother was every bit as monstrous as I knew he would be, and Emmett defended me. He protected me, Garrett."

"Emmett is especially qualified, and I think it very much comes naturally to him. He would never let anyone hurt you, Nasir. He would die first," Garrett rose from the bench, having tied his shoes.

"I did not think it possible to love him any more, but I do. It was the most incredible, wonderful thing," Nasir spoke with wonder. "He is the most incredible, wonderful man."

"I know he feels the same way about you," Garrett smiled as he picked up his gym bag and racquet from where Seth laid them for him on the bed. Nasir put his hand on Garrett's shoulder as they walked out of the bedroom and toward the front door together. Emmett and Seth met them in the entry hall and walked out to the elevator with them. Emmett carried a big bottle of water and Seth carried his yoga mat. The two shirtless men would ride down as far as the building gym with them.

"Hey, Garrett," Emmett had a kiss for his best friend's husband.

"Emmett, quite a day," Garrett gave the bigger man a squeeze on his forearm.

"Yeah," Emmett displayed an almost sheepish grin.

"Oh, Honey, will you stop and get some sushi on your way home? You know the one I like," Seth requested.

"Whatever you wish, Sweetness," Garrett smiled and ran a hand down the back of Seth's head. The lift stopped at the lobby level where the gym was located. Emmett and Seth turned in unison to kiss their partners.

"Have fun in the gym," Nasir bid.

"It's just the usual. I'll do my yoga while Emmy bench presses a chevy," Seth was dry as he strolled out of the lift.

"Oh, Garrett, have you been to the grocery store?" Nasir gasped his best friend's bare shoulder with the enthusiasm of a kid.

"As it happens, I have," Garrett confirmed before the doors closed them in.

"He's pretty excited about that," Seth looked up at his hulking friend.

"You should have seen him in the store," Emmett added.

"Your lives can get back to normal now, Emmy," Seth reached up to take Emmett's hand as they walked together.

"I know. It's quite a relief to put all this crap behind us," Emmett took a deep breath. He used his swipe card to let them into the fitness room. "Though Nasi won't be working from home anymore."

"Sure he will," Seth countered as he laid out his mat under the windows that looked out to the street. "He'll be working on finding a new job."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Sweetie," Emmett tossed his towel on a nearby machine as he sat on the benchpress bench. "I just hope it doesn't take him too long. It doesn't matter if it does, but I'm worried that he'll get bored and restless."

"I'm sure between the three of us we can keep his mind occupied," Seth began his sun salutation. "And I am quite confident you can keep his body occupied."

"Oh, yeah. It's a chore, but somebody has to do it," Emmett joked while he adjusted the weight pin. Seth just giggled.

"What?" Emmett laid down on the bench and grasped the handles of the machine.

"I'm trying to imagine you thinking of sex as a chore," Seth switched to as close an approximation of Emmett's voice as he could manage, "Okay, stick it in," Seth giggled again. This time Emmett joined him.

* * *

Nasir sat at his desk alone in the quiet condo. He wore only a pair of Emmett's gray cut off sweat shorts. Emmett had departed for work over an hour ago, all dapper in his dress clothes. Before he left, Emmett told him how sexy he looked in the shorts that sat so low on his hips, and made him promise that he would not shower and still be wearing them when Emmett got home. It was a promise Nasir was only too happy to make. He sat now surfing the net to investigate companies that specialized in large scale building projects, hotels in particular. He was reading carefully when the house phone rang. Nasir considered not answering. Anyone calling for him would use his cell. Then he noticed the caller ID displayed the security door at the front of the building and picked up.

"Yes?" Nasir asked.

"Nasir al Qasimi?" the voice returned.

"Oh, yes. Come right up," Nasir touched the 9 key and hung up the phone. He walked to the door when the rap came two minutes later, pausing to grab a twenty from his wallet first. They were expecting the luggage Emmett abandoned at the Madinat Jumeirah to arrive within the next day. Who else could it be? Nasir opened the door, still wearing only the the loose shorts that sat low on his hips, to find two officious looking men in dark suits, and no luggage.

"Yes?" Nasir's smile faded.

"Nasir al Qasimi?" one of them asked.

"Yes," Nasir confirmed.

"I'm Agent Collins, this is Agent Woods," the same one spoke as they both produced very official looking badges. "We're with USCIS, Mr. Qasimi."

"USCIS?" Nasir had no idea what that was.

"United States Citizenship and Immigration Service," Collins informed.

"Oh," Nasir had no idea. Agent Woods produced an envelope and handed it to Nasir.

"Your Business Visa has been revoked, Mr. Qasimi. You have forty eight hours to leave the country voluntarily, or be deported," Woods informed.

"What? But," Nasir stammered in his shock, "I live here."

"You may own property here, sir, but you do not have US Residency," Collins took back up. "Again, you have forty eight hours to leave the United States on your own, or face Deportation."

"I live here, with my partner," Nasir gestured behind him. "I can't go back to the Emirates!"

"You can take that up with an Immigration Judge, Mr. Qasimi. It's not up to us. Have a nice day, sir," Collins gave a nod and the two of them strode away down the corridor. Nasir stood there in dumb, numb shock in the open doorway, staring at the big envelope in his hands. He had no idea how long he stood like that. Nasir had thought his troubles were over. He knew who was behind this. Kasim was right. It was not over.

Nasir somehow managed to close the door and slumped to the floor against it. He would have to go back now. When they had made it safely back to the States, the thought of a long and happy life with Emmett filled him with such joy. Now he had two days. Two days to look into Emmett's dimpled, smiling face. Two days to share his gentle, loving touch. Two days left to love. Two days left of light and air. And then he would never see the love of his life, ever again.

Back in the Emirates, Kasim and his friends would no doubt, and with great glee, take him into the desert the very day he arrived. And if by some chance they did not, he would beg them to do it, for he would then welcome death. Fresh tears sprang from his eyes.

"Min fudluk, Allah," Nasir begged the God he couldn't quite bring himself to believe in anyway. All he wanted was to be left alone and live a happy life with Emmett. Why was that too much to ask? "Min fudluk," he whispered as his tears ran down his face.

Even as he prayed, alone and devastated, Nasir could not imagine what could save him now. His happiness, his life, was over. He had to go back to the place that he once called home. It was now only his hell.


	26. Chapter 26

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

My sister helped me enormously with this chapter and she knows how much I love her.

Anyone who has not read **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading **Errors & Omissions** should go do so right now. Links to both stories are in my profile. How fun was the last chapter of **Errors & Omissions**?. It was great to meet Garrett for the first time. And I LOVE me some Simon. Chapter 32, due out tomorrow is just packed full of fun and interesting events.

And speaking of Garrett. Those of you who expressed to me your confidence in Garrett through reviews and PM's are about to be rewarded for your faith in him and your insight into how my mind works.

Finally, there are serious and complicated legal matters depicted herein and while I did some research, I probably did not do enough. So if anyone out there knows how these events might better have been portrayed, I beg you to indulge me in a little creative license.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them. **

* * *

**Chapter 26: Friends in High Places **

Present Day

Nasir broke his promises. He drove his SLR through the downtown streets of Seattle. He wore a pale pink polo shirt and snug jeans. It was a beautiful day and a fairly rare opportunity to have the top down, but he didn't bother. Nasir was not in the mood for the sun today. Not after this morning. He had promised Emmett that he would still be wearing Emmett's loose jersey shorts and not have showered when he got home from work. He knew Emmett would want to play when he got home and Nasir had been looking very forward to it. None of that mattered now.

Nasir found a parallel parking space along the street quite near his destination and quickly backed into it. He had a supply of quarters in the car, but did not bother to feed the meter. So what if he got a parking ticket? It hardly mattered now. He walked half the block down to the entrance of the tall Columbia Center building and strode in past reception. There was a Fifth Third Bank branch off the lobby of this tower, but Nasir kept walking. The offices he was looking for were on the 55th floor. Nasir headed for the bank of elevators that serviced the upper third of the building and stepped aboard a waiting lift. This commercial elevator shot skyward and in only a moment he walked out into the thickly carpeted and darkly paneled corridor. At the end of the passage to the left was a set of double doors with a large 5/3 symbol and beneath the words: Fifth Third Bank, Private Client Group. Nasir opened the right of the double doors and stepped onto even more plush carpet in dark blue and gold. Reception was as richly appointed as one might expect in an office whose only customers were millionaires. A young man in a full suit occupied a large dark wood desk in the spacious inner lobby. A brass name plate on his desk read: Stephen.

"Can I help you, si-Oh, hi, Mr. al Qasimi," Stephen greeted the man he had seen many times. Nasir strode past the young man without so much as a glance. He had actually not even noticed him. Down this less wide inner corridor was a large open area at the end where two secretaries' desks faced each other from opposite sides. Double doors to the big corner office stood open straight ahead and the occupant of that same office walked out even as Nasir approached.

Garrett Thompson wore a charcoal gray suit with dove gray pinstripes, a solid medium gray single breasted vest, a white shirt with a very light gray check and a red silk tie.

"Laura, will you see this gets out today," Garrett handed his secretary a folder. He looked up just in time to see his best friend walking toward him. "Nasir," Garrett smiled. He watch the tall Arab take off his Louis Vuitton sunglasses and his smile gave way to a look of concern as he saw Nasir's whole face. "Come inside, Nasir. Please don't disturb us, Laura," Garrett put his hand on Nasir's back to escort him into his office and quickly closed the doors behind them. "Nasir, you look like hell. Something has happened. What's going on?" Garrett stood before his best friend.

"Garrett," Nasir gave a weary sigh, "I need your help."

"Of course, anything," Garrett was quick.

"You have been such a good friend, Garrett," Nasir put a hand on the shorter man's shoulder.

"I still am a good friend. Why are you talking like that?" Garrett was direct. He could see Nasir's eyes glisten with moisture that threatened to spill.

"I don't want to cry any more," Nasir closed his eyes and turned his head. "I am so tired of crying."

"Nasir," Garrett took hold of his arm, "come sit down." He pulled the taller man to the oblong conference table across the spacious office from his desk. There were six high backed black leather executive swivel chairs exactly like the one behind his desk. Garrett rolled one out and waited for Nasir to sit down before he sat beside him.

"Now," Garrett took Nasir's left hand in both of his. "You must tell me what happened."

Nasir took a deep weary breath before he began. "Immigration officers came to our building to see me this morning."

"Immigration?" Garrett furrowed his brow.

"My visa has been revoked. I must leave in two days or they will deport me," Nasir sounded as sad as he was.

"Oh my God," Garrett was taken aback. He was not expecting this.

"I do not know how to tell Emmett. Garrett, this will kill him," Nasir could not help the tears that escaped.

"There is no denying that," Garrett agreed. "My God, two days."

"I wanted to find a job. I have, I mean, I had almost five months left on my current visa. I thought I would have time," Nasir wiped his eyes with the back of his free hand. "Now I have to go back," he took a deep breath to try to steady himself. "Garrett, I have just slightly over fifteen million scattered across several banks. Can you gather that all here in your bank and put it in Emmett's name?"

"Yes, certainly we can facilitate that, but, Nasir, you can't go back there. What will happen to you? They will kill you!" Garrett answered his own question.

"If I am lucky they will kill me quickly," Nasir stated.

"My God," Garrett shook his head.

"It is okay, my friend. I would not wish to live like that in my country anyway," Nasir dropped his gaze to the table, entirely defeated.

"We can't let this happen," Garrett was emphatic. "You can't go back there," he thought a moment. "We need help," Garrett picked up the conference phone that sat on the table and touched one button.

"Connie Waterman," the Branch Manager of the branch on the first floor answered.

"Connie, it's Garrett. Send someone up please to arrange for wire transfers from other banks into a new account we need to open here," he requested.

"I'll send Ben right up," Connie agreed.

"Thank you," Garrett touched another line and again touched one button.

"Yes, Garrett?" Laura answered.

"Laura, when Ben gets up here, bring him right in please," Garrett directed.

"Yes, sir," Laura obeyed.

Garrett touched another line again and began to dial a long distance number. "Do you have your account numbers?"

"Oh," Nasir pulled a folded paper from his back pocket. "I wrote them all down, and the routing numbers also."

"Good thinking. It will make it that much faster if we don't have to look them up. I hope my father is not in court," Garrett listened to the line ring.

"Judge Thompson's chambers," the voice of an older woman came on the line.

"Hello, Harriet, it's Garrett. May I speak to my father please? It's an emergency," he did not exaggerate.

"I'll check, Sweetie. Give me just a minute," Harriet put him on hold. It did not take long.

"Garrett?" the smooth deep timbre of George Thompson came on the line.

"Hi, Dad. I hope I'm not disturbing you," Garrett was respectful of his father's time and position.

"Not at all. You told Harriet there's an emergency?" George was very calm, but clearly concerned.

"Yes. We need your help. You remember Seth's best man, Emmett," Garrett began.

"I do. Good man," George confirmed.

"You remember that his partner, Nasir, was not able to be here, as he was with his family in the United Arab Emirates," Garrett continued.

"Yes," George confirmed further.

"Nasir has had a bit of trouble with his family. They did not know about him and Emmett, that he's gay I mean, but now they do. His father, who is also his boss, dismissed him and had his business visa to the US revoked," Garrett informed.

"That is unfortunate," George commented.

"It's a catastrophe," Garrett stressed. "He has been given two days to leave the country, or be deported."

"He is going to have to go back to his country and get a new visa on his own. A tourist visa this time. That would be much easier to obtain. If he does not leave by the deadline, and becomes an illegal alien, he'll never get a new visa," George warned.

"Dad, you don't understand. If Nasir goes back to the Emirates, we, and in particular his partner Emmett, will never see him again. Homosexuality is punishable by death in his country, and it is quite highly unlikely that he would even live long enough to be put to death by the state. A man who was mistaken for Nasir, has been killed already. Nasir and Emmett were in the Emirates and got out with but seconds to spare," Garrett painted a true and clear picture.

"Well, that changes things," George agreed.

"Can you overturn his deportation?" Garrett asked.

"It doesn't work quite like that, Garrett. If he doesn't leave by the specified deadline, USCIS will pick him up and place him in detention. He can't get deported until an immigration judge issues an order for deportation. With his situation, he needs to file a formal request for asylum. He needs a good immigration lawyer. The problem is that the Immigration Courts have quite a backlog and it will take a good long while for his deportation to be settled. His application for asylum will take even longer. He would be in detention while his case is heard, and no doubt appealed, for a year or more," George informed.

"Dad, we can't let that happen," Garrett stressed.

"What I don't like about these Immigration Courts is that they are not actually part of the Federal Judiciary at all. The judges wear robes, just like I do, and sit in actual court rooms, but they are in fact part of the Justice Department. They are employees of the Attorney General, and tend very much, in my experience, to favor the government. I have no doubt Nasir's request for asylum will be denied and he will have to appeal it to the US District Court. He'll get a fair hearing there. I doubt very much he will need to take it to my level," George explained.

"Dad, he has two days before they pick him up. What do we do?" Garrett asked.

"The most important thing is that he should not voluntarily leave the country," George stated.

"We can't let him get picked up and placed in detention. Should we try to hide him?" Garrett asked.

"That's the last thing you should do," George was firm.

"Can you issue some type of order to short circuit this whole process?" Garrett tried a different angle.

"That is not beyond the realm of possibility, but it sure would raise eyebrows coming from my court, in my circuit," George was candid.

"Dad," Garrett started to protest.

"Listen, Garrett, I know Emmett is a great guy. I know how much you and Seth love him, and Nasir too. I won't let Nasir get deported. I give you my word on that. You just have to let me work this out carefully," George assured.

"I knew you would know what to do, Dad," Garrett breathed a sigh of relief.

"I just need to make a phone call or two. Are you at your office?" George asked.

"Yes," Garrett confirmed.

"Does Harriet have your number?" George continued.

"She has called here before," Garrett confirmed.

"I'll be back with you shortly. I love you, Son," George expressed.

"I love you too, Dad," Garrett replaced the handset.

"What does he say?" Nasir was quick. He looked to Garrett with wide eyes. He had found it very difficult to remain quiet during Garrett's conversation with his father.

"First, he does not yet know quite how he is going to work it out, but he has assured me that he will not let you get deported," Garrett informed. Nasir appeared to be held up by his extreme tension alone and his entire body went limp with his relief as he let it go.

"Inshallah!" Nasir exclaimed as he slumped in the chair. A soft rap came at the door at that moment and one of the doors opened as Laura stuck her head into the room.

"Are you ready for Ben, Garrett?" Laura asked.

"Yes. Send him in," Garrett bid. Laura opened the door and stepped aside. A fresh faced young man in a dark suit with a leather portfolio walked into the big corner office.

"You needed help with a wire transfer, Mr. Thompson?" Ben smiled.

"Yes, Ben. I would like you to meet a very important client and my closest personal friend, Nasir al Qasimi," Garrett began.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Qasimi," Ben offered his hand.

"Ben," Nasir shook the younger man's hand.

"Sit down, Ben," Garrett gestured to the chair across the table from him. "Mr. al Qasimi has a list of banks and account numbers," he slid Nasir's paper to Ben. "I want you to arrange transfer off all funds in all of these various accounts and banks, to us. Establish a joint account for Mr. al Qasimi. Give him your driver's license, Nasir. And for Mr. Emmett McCarty. I want this done immediately and report to Laura on your progress as you go. Don't let more than twenty minutes go by without an update."

"Yes, sir," Ben made notes as he went. He pulled out a paper from his portfolio. "Would you please sign this signature card, Mr. al Qasimi. I'll get account numbers on it just as soon as I get the account set up."

"I'll print a supplemental card and bring it home tonight for Emmett to sign. Then I'll drop it off to you on the way in tomorrow, Ben," Garrett stated. Nasir slid the paper he signed back to Ben.

"I'll get right on top of this, Mr. Thompson," Ben rose from the table.

"Thank you, Ben," Garrett gave a nod as the man left his office and shut the door behind him.

"What else did your father say, Garrett?" Nasir could hardly contain himself.

"He did stress that you must not leave the US voluntarily," Garrett informed.

"Oh no! I will never again!" Nasir shook his head.

"Right now you have two days left to be in this country legally. After that you are an illegal alien. The immigration people will pick you up and place you in detention, jail, essentially," Garrett informed.

"I do not want to go to jail," Nasir said simply.

"Indeed not. No one wants to see that happen. We need to find you a good immigration lawyer. He said you can request asylum in the United States, rather than be deported, because of your real and legitimate fear of violence and death if you return home," Garrett went on.

"Yes, that is what I need, asylum," Nasir gave a firm nod. "Oh, Garrett, do you think your father can do this for me?"

"If there is anyone I know who can put this together, it would be my father," Garrett nodded slowly. "I am so glad you came to me, Nasir."

"My friend, I did not even think there was hope," Nasir shook his head. "I thought it was all over again."

"I love you and Emmett too much to ever let that happen, Nasir," Garrett took Nasir's hand again. "And Seth would have my nuts if I did," he gave a grin. This produced the desired effect as Nasir gave a chuckle.

Ben checked in several times as millions of dollars accumulated in Nasir and Emmett's account. Garrett went over the finer points of establishing a trust and transferring all of the money to it. A legal entity that would own everything while Nasir and Emmett would be named as trustees with complete control over what the trust did for them. They both only just began to get nervous when the twin phones on the conference table and Garrett's desk rang. Garrett recognized that it was his private line and snatched up the handset.

"Garrett Thompson," he spoke to the caller.

"Garrett, please hold for your father," Harriet instructed.

"Of course," Garrett looked to Nasir and gave a nod. His father was on the line almost instantly.

"Garrett?" George asked.

"Yes, Dad?" Garrett said expectantly.

"Now listen carefully," George directed.

"Dad, Nasir is here in the office with me. Is it alright if I put you on speaker?" Garrett asked.

"Certainly," George agreed. Garrett touched the speaker button and replaced the handset.

"You're on, dad. Can you hear us okay?" Garrett asked to be certain.

"Fine. Hello, Nasir," George's voice came loud and clear.

"Mr. Thompson, thank you so much for helping me," Nasir was sincere.

"I'm happy to help, Son. Now, both of you pay attention. Write this down," George commanded.

"You are going to get a call at some point in the next few hours from an Aro Volturi. He's the best immigration lawyer in Seattle, so I'm told. I gave him your cell number, Garrett," George informed.

"That's fine, Dad," Garrett readily agreed. He reached for a pad and pulled his mont blanc pen from his suit jacket pocket.

"You have a hearing set with Judge Richard Jameson in his chambers, at the Federal Building, at two o'clock tomorrow. It's on Fifth Avenue," George stated.

"I know where it is," Garrett gave Nasir a nod.

"Judge Jameson is my peer, with the US Ninth Circuit, which has jurisdiction over the District of Western Washington, where you live, and where this is taking place. Dick will issue an Order for Withholding of Removal, pending the outcome of your application for asylum, Nasir. It will raise far fewer eyebrows coming from his courtroom, in the circuit where you live, than from mine here. Now, this isn't a gimme. You will have to prepare an argument. Based on what you have told me already, I'm sure Dick will find it more than a little compelling," George advised. Garrett made notes while Nasir sat wide eyed.

"This is wonderful, Dad," Garrett reached to take Nasir's hand again.

"And, Nasir, in case Judge Jameson's judicial secretary, or law clerks, don't make it clear, be sure you have a copy of that order on your person at all times. Just in case," George stressed.

"I will, Sir," Nasir agreed.

"I doubt very much we will have trouble with USCIS, but you never know. It will not be lost on them that you already have the ear and support of a Federal Circuit Judge, whose order can only be overturned by the Supreme Court itself," George stated.

"Dad, I can't even express what a relief this is. I knew you would be able to help us," Garrett smiled broadly and squeezed Nasir's hand.

"Sir, I don't even know what to say. Thank you so much. I was so afraid, not for myself, but that I would lose my Emmett, and Garrett and Seth, forever," Nasir's voice cracked as his eyes brimmed with tears.

"Nasir, I've never met you, but I sure have heard about you. I know Emmett and I certainly know my son. If they love you, then you have to be a pretty good guy. I'm happy I could help," George spoke warmly.

"Do you want me to call you tomorrow after the hearing, Dad?" Garrett asked.

"Dick will call me," George assured. "Give our little son a hug from us."

"I will," Garrett smiled at the reference to his husband.

"Be good to each other. We love you," George finished.

"Love you too, Dad," Garrett reached for the speaker button to disconnect the line.

"Garrett," Nasir's tears spilled over. He slid out of his chair onto his knees before his savior. "How can I ever repay you for this? You have saved my life!"

"Nasir, my friend," Garrett took Nasir's tear streaked face in his hands. "I love you, as I love Emmett. Just be the friend you have always been, and love and care for Emmett."

"Of course I will. That is all I ever wanted," Nasir found it hard to speak through his tears. He shook his head slowly. "Of course I will."

"It's okay. It's okay now," Garrett held Nasir's head to his own. "I know this has been one hell of a roller coaster ride for you. I know you have to be emotionally exhausted," he rubbed his fingers through the hair on the back of Nasir's head in an effort to calm him. "What your family has tried to do to you is terrible. Just know how much we, your real family, love you. Our lives are so much the richer for having you in them. Know how much you are loved, Nasir."

"I love you too, Garrett. Sethy is right. You are my real family," Nasir pulled back and sat on the carpet. He wiped his face and took a deep calming breath.

"I think," Garrett rose and walked across the room to his desk, "that I am going to leave early. You and I, my friend, need a drink to calm our shattered nerves."

"I will not argue with that, Garrett," Nasir gave a sigh from where he sat on the floor. Garrett sat down at his desk, took a moment to open Nasir and Emmett's new account, and printed a signature card page. He placed that in his ostrich skin briefcase and emerged from behind the desk.

"Come, Nasir," Garrett held out his hand. Nasir took it and rose from the floor.

"Where are you parked?" Garrett began as they walked out of his office. "Laura, I am leaving for the day. If there is an emergency, call me on my cell."

"Will do. Bye, boys," Laura smiled from her desk.

"I am on the street, not far," Nasir answered Garrett's earlier question.

"I'll meet you at home, then," Garrett put an arm around his best friend as they walked toward the lifts.

* * *

Emmett had all day been looking very forward to arriving home after work. This day in particular. He wondered as he drove home just why that was. It was a day in their domestic lives like any other. His partner would be there when he got home. That thought alone brought a smile to his face. Emmett actually had been in an incredibly good mood all day. He depressed his accelerator pedal further to weave around some slower traffic. He could not wait to get home. It was not just because of how Nasir looked in his borrowed cut off sweat shorts. Emmett shifted in the leather seat of his Range Rover Sport as his growing erection became ever more uncomfortable in his confining underwear and dress pants. He could not wait to ever so slowly pull those shorts further down Nasir's hips. Nasir had promised that he would still have on those shorts when Emmett came home. Emmett also made Nasir promise that he would not shower. The thought of the scent of Nasir's nuts made his already uncomfortable erection throb painfully. Emmett really wanted Nasir inside him, but right now he was very sure that once he got Nasir's dick in his mouth, there was no way he could let it go until he drank every drop his lover had to give him.

Emmett turned into the ramp that led to the underground garage beneath their building. He lowered his window, pressed his card key to the sensor, and waited most impatiently for the gate to roll aside. Once clear, he pressed down hard on the accelerator and the black SUV shot ahead. Emmett all but screeched to a stop in his parking space. He smiled as he hit the window button and hopped out of his vehicle. Emmett patted the McLaren on it's rump. "I'll be right there, Baby," he locked his car remotely over his shoulder as he jogged to the elevators.

* * *

There were two chairs occupied at Emmett and Nasir's dinning room table. Three bottles of beer sat on coasters on that same table. Seth sat on Nasir's lap and held the bigger man while he rested his head on Nasir's shoulder. Garrett had changed into a black tee shirt and beige plaid shorts. Seth wore white football shorts that laced up with a leather cord and a form fitting red tank top. Nasir had not changed. They all turned their heads when they heard the door open.

"I'm home, Nasi," Emmett called. "Where's my sexy baby?" he came around the corner to find Nasir was dressed, and not alone. "Oh, hey, guys," Emmett had a smile for his friends. Seth rose from Nasir's lap. Emmett could tell by the looks on their faces that there was something he did not know.

"What's goin' on?" Emmett asked as he dropped his keys on the breakfast bar.

"Habibi," Nasir reached for and took Emmett's hand.

"Immigration assholes came to see Nasir today," Seth stated.

"What did they want?" Emmett was instantly concerned as he looked to his lover.

"To tell me that my visa has been revoked. They gave me two days to leave the country," Nasir informed.

"Oh, hell no! And go where? Hell no!" Emmett ranted. "Fuck that! We'll hide you. We'll go to Canada!"

"No, no, Habibi," Nasir tugged on Emmett's hand, but the bigger man was not deterred.

"I don't know what we'll fucking do, but you are not going back there! Not ever. Over my dead body!" Emmett was beside himself.

"Emmett," Garrett tried to jump in.

"I know of some caves on my rez where we could hide you," Seth gave a giggle. That stopped Emmett cold. He stared at Seth agape. He could not wrap his mind around the fact that Seth seemed to find this amusing.

"Habibi, it is fine," Nasir tried to calm his partner.

"It's not fine!" Emmett looked to Nasir with wide eyes and then back to Seth. "What the fuck?"

"Emmett, Garrett took care of everything," Nasir rose from his chair and took hold of his lover's arms.

"We should have been much more thoughtful about how we told you about this, Emmett. I apologize," Garrett began. "We are waiting now for a call from a top notch immigration attorney, and then we have a hearing before a Federal judge that my father knows, tomorrow at two. The long and the short of it is, the judge will make sure Nasir can stay in the country while he applies for asylum, due to the threat of violence should he be sent home."

"Oh, Jesus," Emmett sank into the chair beside his partner's. Nasir sat down with him only for Emmett to jump right back up.

"I need a fucking beer too!" Emmett strode into the kitchen and extracted his own from the fridge. He downed a good portion of it on the way back to the table.

"I did not mean to frighten you," Nasir took Emmett's hand again.

"Shew. Tell me more about this asylum now," Emmett bid.

"It is rather a lengthy process, but it will buy Nasir time," Garrett explained.

"The time I need to find a job with a company that will sponsor my green card," Nasir added. Emmett turned to Seth and just stared at him. Seth made a puppy face and stuck out his lower lip.

"Oh no you don't. You just shaved ten years off my life, you little asshole," Emmett was stern. Seth leaned against Emmett and put his arms as far around the muscular shoulders as they would go. He leaned his head against Emmett's head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. You know you love me," Seth spoke softly. Emmett let his anger and tension go with a heavy sigh. He reached up to rub Seth's head.

"I do love you," Emmett agreed. Seth picked up his beer and took a seat beside his husband. Emmett stared at him again.

"You want to hide an Arab from the US government, in caves. Really? That's your plan?" Emmett was dry. Seth tried very hard to suppress his snicker.

"Perhaps that would send the wrong message," Garrett mused.

"Nasir bin Laden," Seth giggled.

"Please don't call me that, ever, ever again," Nasir shook his head.

"Do you think you're funny?" Emmett looked to Seth with raised eyebrows.

"Let's take the boys out to dinner, Sweetness. What do you say?" Garrett asked.

"That's a great idea, Honey," Seth agreed.

"How does Tulio's sound?" Garrett suggested.

"That sounds great, Garrett," Emmett agreed.

"We will go get changed and leave you to do the same," Garrett rose from the table. "Come up for a cocktail when you're ready. I have a paper for you to sign, Emmett."

"Okay. What am I signing? Hey!" Emmett pointed at Seth as the smaller man stood up beside him. He noticed for the first time that his best friend was wearing a tank and shorts that were both made of fabric. "Oh, okay. Never mind," Emmett took hold of the leather lace and pulled it, untying Seth's bow.

"A quick little banking matter. Come, Sweetness," Garrett reached to put a hand on his husband's back.

"Jerk," Seth muttered under his breath as he tied his laces back together.

"See you guys in a few," Emmett bid as Garrett and Seth headed for the door. "Do you know what that's about?"

"Yes, I do. Garrett has a signature card for you to sign for our joint account," Nasir explained.

"We have a joint account?" Emmett downed the last of his beer.

"We do now. I had Garrett get all my money wired from the other banks, into one joint account for us in his," Nasir informed.

"Nasi, I don't want your money. All I want is you," Emmett took his lover's hand.

"I know, Habibi. Everything I have is yours. This way, if something happened to me, I know it would be yours," Nasir explained.

"Okay," Emmett leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on his partner's lips. "Somebody was supposed to still be in my shorts when I got home. I was looking very forward to pulling them down, ever so slowly, with my teeth by the way, and then swallowing your cock."

"I am sorry about that," Nasir was contrite. "I know I promised."

"You have a pretty damn good excuse. I'll let it slide this time. Hop in the shower with me?" Emmett smiled.

"Just try to keep me out," Nasir rose with Emmett and they walked hand in hand toward their bedroom.

* * *

Emmett, Seth and Garrett all took the day off. Emmett would stand at his man's side no matter what. Seth and Garrett would never even consider leaving them to fend for themselves. As promised Aro Volturi, or rather his secretary, called Garrett just after nine in the morning. Garrett drove them all to the offices of Volturi, Darling & Workman, Attorneys at Law, downtown. Garrett, Nasir and Emmett all wore suits. Seth wore a red dress shirt with a black leather vest and his bolo tie. Emmett and Nasir sat in the back of the comfortable car. Emmett held his partner's hand tightly and would not let him go, not in the car, not walking into the building, not in the elevator and not in the waiting room. They were escorted into a richly appointed conference room where they were brought coffee by the receptionist before Aro Volturi and a young associate attorney joined them. Aro was a sly fox with an inquisitive, almost predatory expression. He was dressed entirely in black. His long, perfectly straight, jet black hair lay over the shoulders of his black suit. A great gold medallion that appeared to be a family crest hung on a heavy gold chain and lay perfectly centered atop the black tie on his black dress shirt.

"Good morning, gentlemen. I am Aro Volturi," he announced grandly.

"Mr. Volturi, Garrett Thompson," Garrett offered his hand.

"Nice to meet you in person, Garrett. Please, everyone, call me Aro," he said as they shook.

"Aro, my partner Seth. You spoke last night to Nasir, and this is his partner, Emmett," Garrett introduced.

"Gentlemen, this is my associate, Jane. She is assisting me on the case," Aro took a seat across from his clients. Jane was a bright eyed young professional woman with her blonde hair worn tightly up. She only smiled at them as she seated herself beside her boss.

"Now then, Nasir. It seems you have friends in high places. Not just anyone is granted access to a Federal Circuit judge. Not even me," Aro gave a smile.

"I am most grateful for all my friends," Nasir reached his free hand to take Garrett's hand.

"My father is a Federal Circuit judge," Garrett informed.

"Ah. It becomes clear. Still, I was pleased and intrigued when we got the call from Judge Jameson's chambers late yesterday. I do so enjoy little immigration problems," Aro smiled as he rubbed his hands together.

"Huh," Emmett could not keep his mouth shut. "This is no little immigration problem, Sir. This man is my life partner and his life is at stake!"

"Indeed so," Aro smiled. "Your desire to protect your partner is evident, Emmett. I am very sad to say that the US government will not take into account at all your life partnership with Nasir. And he cannot marry you. At least, not today. If you knew an agreeable woman... Of course, as an officer of the court, I would never advise Nasir to enter into a false marriage to gain citizenship. That would most certainly be highly illegal. However, the circumstances you face, Nasir, should you return to the Emirates, make a compelling case for asylum. I am more than happy to take your case, and handle your hearing before Judge Jameson this afternoon. Let's just go over the brief to make sure everything is accurate, before Jane faxes it to Judge Jameson's chambers and to the US Attorney's office," he paused to give a broad smile. "Shall we?" Aro outlined point by point, the items in the legal brief and then went over what to expect in the judge's chambers. Nasir, Emmett, Seth and Garrett listened with rapt attention, nodding their understanding as they went.

"Jane, will you place your finishing touches and fax out the brief, please?" Aro instructed.

"Of course," Jane gave her boss a devoted smile. Both Jane and Aro rose.

"Nasir, our hearing is at two. I will meet you on the courthouse steps at one thirty. All right?" Aro smiled.

"We will all meet you at one thirty," Emmett stated.

"Very well. I will see you all in a few hours," Aro gave a nod and walked out of the room.

"Well, boys, it looks like we have a few hours to kill," Garrett tapped the table. They rose and filed out of the office.

"I hope he's as good as he obviously thinks he is. He's a little weird if you ask me," Emmett commented as soon as they were secure in the elevator.

"Okay, I'm glad someone else said it," Seth agreed.

"He evidently impresses the judges, and that is the quality we want," Garrett pointed out. Emmett, Nasir and Seth all nodded in agreement.

* * *

The William K Nakamura United States Courthouse did not, in fact, have steps. They found their oddly smiling lawyer with a thin briefcase in hand standing on the sidewalk beside his faithful junior associate.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. Are we ready?" Aro spoke smoothly. "Let's go right inside. We don't know how long security will take and we don't want to keep the judge waiting," he led the way into the white marble paneled building. Nasir did not expect there would be a security check point just like that at an airport, but obediently took off his shoes and placed all metal in a little tray before walking through the metal detector. It was a sterile building of uninviting gray granite walls and floors. Judge Jameson's courtroom and chambers were on the fourth floor.

"And here is where we shall part company for a while. Nasir must come with us. The rest of you gentlemen will have to wait out here," Aro informed. Emmett had been holding Nasir's hand since they left security in the lobby, and looked to his lover with troubled eyes.

"It's okay, Habibi," Nasir squeezed Emmett's hand.

"I don't want to leave you," Emmett stated.

"All will be well," Aro patted Emmett on his arm. Emmett reluctantly let go of Nasir's hand.

"Shall we, Jane?" Aro gestured. She opened the door to the judge's outer offices and followed her boss and Nasir through.

"Now what?" Emmett folded his arms across his chest and stared at the closed door.

"Now, we just wait, I'm afraid," Garrett took a seat on one of several long wood benches that were present in the wide corridor.

"I hate being separated from him. I should be in there by his side," Emmett stressed.

"In a perfect world, Emmett, you would be," Garrett reasoned calmly. "Of course, in that world, none of this would be necessary."

Emmett shook his head and began to pace. Seth stood near Emmett and seemed nearly as agitated.

"It might be a while," Garrett was subtle. Seth turned and caught sight of the man walking in their direction. He wore an off the rack gray suit with a white shirt and yellow tie. The man was reasonably well built, though nothing the size or stature of Emmett.

"Hello Duane," Seth stood in the center of the corridor with his arms folded across his chest. The approaching man's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.

"Seth!" Duane was clearly taken aback. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Supporting a friend. What are you doing here?" Seth demanded. Garrett rose from where he sat and stood beside Emmett. Emmett did not approach, but watched over the exchange between his best friend and this stranger very carefully.

"I have a case before Judge Jameson," Duane hooked a thumb in the direction of the door through which Nasir disappeared.

"Not an immigration case, I hope," Seth was less than friendly.

"I can't really discuss that," Duane spoke meekly.

"I only make a point of it because I have a very close friend, someone I care a great deal about, who has an immigration issue before Judge Jameson just right now. He's already in there and, let me be very clear, we need him to stay in this country. It would be in _everyone's_ best interest, if Nasir al Qasimi stays in this country," Seth stressed the point.

"Okay, so," Duane made a face and gave a slow nod, "I don't want to be late and I'm gonna go inside now. Nice to see you again, Seth."

"It's nice to be seen," Seth watched the slightly shaken up man enter the judge's chambers.

"Who was that, Sweetie?" Emmett gave voice to the question on both his and Garrett's minds.

"That, is a reasonably attractive man, but who really thinks he's hot shit, because he became an Assistant US Attorney, maybe about three years ago now," Seth explained.

"And?" Emmett knew there was more.

"He seems familiar for some reason," Garrett mused aloud.

"And, he's a miserably disappointing top. And, the last person I slept with before I became exclusive with my future husband," Seth revealed. "We ran into him at R Place during Bone Island Bare It All one time."

"Well," Garrett raised his eyebrows, "I knew there was a reason I didn't like him."

"And?" Emmett prodded further.

"And, he's not out at work, or at home, and I'm quite sure he would like it to stay that way. I am equally sure he knows how to keep me quiet," Seth finished. Emmett came forward at once and grabbed Seth in a tight hug.

"God, I love you," Emmett lifted Seth up off of his feet.

Within the outer offices of Richard Jameson's chambers, Nasir sat quietly waiting between Aro and Jane. They saw the tall blonde man in a gray suit walk in through the heavy door from the corridor and greet the secretary at her long L shaped desk.

"Oh, we're not going to have any trouble a'tol," Aro spoke under his breath as he read the body language of the younger attorney with an astute eye. A court reporter, pulling the wheeled case that held her stenotype machine, arrived last and was escorted into the judge's office first. At last the secretary informed them that the judge was ready, and escorted them into his chambers.

The judge's office was a long room with an enormous desk at one end. Not only was this desk cluttered with papers, but a blanket of paper towels covered part of the desk in front of him, beside a very large sack of walnuts. Richard Jameson himself sat in a high backed dark green leather chair behind his desk. The jacket of his suit hung beside his robes. He sat with his suspenders visible over his shoulders and the sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up. A law clerk stood by to assist the judge and the court reporter was ensconced near the judge's desk, ready to take note of every spoken word.

"C'mon in, now. Let's get started," Richard bid. He was a soft spoken, balding man with gray temples and goatee. "You ready, Suzie?"

"Yes, Judge," the young Asian stenographer smiled at the older African American judge, who winked back at her.

"While in Chambers, this is an actual court proceeding of the Ninth Circuit of the United States. The Honorable Richard Jameson presiding," the clerk barked out.

"Declare yourselves," Richard directed.

"Aro Volturi of Volturi, Darling and Workman, for Nasir al Qasimi, Your Honor," Aro spoke smoothly.

"Duane Browning, Assistant US Attorney for the United States, Your Honor," Duane took his turn.

"Sit down," Richard gave a nod. Chairs were arranged before the judge's desk in groupings of two. Volturi sat with Nasir at his side and Jane behind him. Duane sat alone on the judge's left.

"This is an Emergency Hearing for Withholding of Removal. I've been briefed on your filing, Counselor. Let's hear from you first," Richard picked up his nutcracker and crunched open a walnut.

"Thank you, Your Honor," Aro rose to his feet. "Mr. al Qasimi is a citizen of the United Arab Emirates. He has been working and living in the United States for a year and a half. Mr. al Qasimi is an upstanding and productive member of our society. He owns property and has a long term domestic partner. Due to unavoidable circumstances, that will become all too clear, Mr. al Qasimi's business visa to the United States was revoked. He was dismissed from his executive position with the Jumeirah Construction Group by the Managing Director, who then had the visa cancelled. Mr. al Qasimi would like to remain in the United States, in his home, with his domestic partner, while he applies for asylum. It is Mr. al Qasimi's intention, once asylum is granted, to pursue in due course, full citizenship. He is independently wealthy and is not a burden on any State or Federal agency, or indeed any person. Mr. al Qasimi's situation is such that he cannot return to the United Arab Emirates, due to his homosexuality. The discovery, by his own family, of his sexual orientation, is the very reason he was dismissed from his long standing position, where he was a most valued member of the executive team. Numerous threats have been made against Mr. al Qasimi's life, even by members of his own family.

"I have cited Emirati Law that criminalizes homosexuality and sets the punishment as execution by firing squad. But Mr. al Qasimi faces even greater danger outside of the legal process. One of his father's long-time servants has already been killed by a family friend of the woman whom Mr. al Qasimi was arranged by his father to marry, because the friend believed the servant to be Mr. al Qasimi. It is entirely possible, in fact quite probable, that were he to return to the United Arab Emirates, Mr. al Qasimi would not live long enough to face a formal trial for the crime of being a homosexual. Mr. al Qasimi has a very real and legitimate fear of death if he were forced to return to the United Arab Emirates. We beg the court to issue an order for Withholding of Removal while Mr. al Qasimi applies for asylum. And we thank the court for your time," Aro paused to smile warmly and then sat down.

"That doesn't seem like an unreasonable request to me," the judge cracked open another walnut. "What is the government's position, Counselor?"

"Thank you, Your Honor," Duane took his feet. "The US Government would like to point out that owning property or being independently wealthy, as Mr. al Qasimi claims to be, does not establish residency, nor makes a case for it. The government does not recognize Mr. al Qasimi's domestic partnership. His business visa was legitimately revoked, and by statute USCIS does have the option of requiring a person whose visa is no longer valid, to depart the United States in as little as forty eight hours. USCIS, in their sole discretion, has elected to do so in this case. Further, the United States does not recognize homosexuality as grounds for protected status."

"Actually, Counsel," Richard interrupted, "the law says a person must reasonably anticipate the threat of violence or death. It makes no provision as to why. There are no excepted reasons why the threat of violence or death, suddenly becomes acceptable. Nor should there be. I am not prepared to hear arguments on the issue of whether asylum is, or is not, justified. That is for the Immigration Court. What I will not do, is allow this man to be sent back to a place where being who he is, is illegal and punishable by death, where he is not at all likely to live long enough for his case for asylum to even be heard. Sit down, Counselor, you have no argument," Richard picked up a paper towel laden with walnut shells and moved it aside. He poked around for a pen. "I will issue the order for Withholding of Removal, pending the outcome of Mr. al Qasimi's application for asylum. And I will retain jurisdiction in this matter. Counsel, I direct you to get your client's application for asylum filed in a timely manner."

"It will be filed today, Your Honor," Aro gave a nod and a smile.

"That's it. We're adjourned," Richard picked up his nutcracker again.

"Thank you, Your Honor," Aro rose. Nasir and Jane rose with him.

"Thank you, Your Honor," Duane echoed and dashed.

Out in the corridor Garrett sat calmly, reclined on his bench. Emmett and Seth paced counter to each other, back and forth, before where Garrett sat. Seth's husband had given up asking them to sit down. The men attempting to wear a track into the granite stopped and turned abruptly when the heavy door to the judge's offices swung open. The Assistant US Attorney made a point to not look at them as he rushed away down the corridor. He looked none too pleased.

"Hmph," Seth shook his head as he watched the closet case flee. The door opened again in only a moment that seemed far longer to those waiting in the hall. Emmett let go the breath he did not realize he had been holding, only when he saw the smile on his partner's face. Garrett rose and joined Seth as Emmett rushed to take his lover in his arms.

"You are stuck with me," Nasir gave a shrug and a smile as Emmett grabbed him in a crushing embrace.

"Oh, Nasi," Emmett held his lover to him as tightly as he could. They needed no more words. Garrett put his hands on their shoulders while his little husband put his arms around them both as far as he could.

"Jane, check to see if Felix has Nasir's application for asylum finished," Aro instructed.

"Yes, Sir," Jane pulled out her phone and began to type. Emmett at last released his partner and took a deep breath. He wiped his eyes where a few tears of joy and relief had escaped.

"The Assistant US Attorney made a particularly weak argument. We live to fight another day, gentlemen," Aro smiled.

"Thank you so much," Emmett grasped the attorney's hand in a strong handshake. "I can't tell you what this means."

"I can see what it means, Emmett. Nasir's application for asylum will be filed this afternoon, while he remains legally in the country. Nasir, we will let you know of any developments, and when we have a date set for the Immigration Court," Aro stated.

"Thank you, Aro," Nasir shook his hand as well.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, gentlemen. Jane," Aro turned and headed down the corridor with his faithful junior associate in tow.

"Okay, now I want out of this monkey suit," Emmett loosened his tie.

"You know we're having another party and I'm gonna call everyone," Seth announced as he led the way toward the elevators. Emmett took his partner's hand with a broad smile as they followed their best friends out of the federal courthouse.


	27. Chapter 27

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

So, I should have had this out yesterday, but life just got very much in my way. I worked at my job all night and then had lawn and laundry and vet appointment to deal with while squeezing in a few hours to sleep. Sorry about that and enough whinning. This is a bittersweet day for me as we come now to the last regular chapter. It has been an amazing and rewarding journey. Only the epilogue remains after this chapter and I cannot now say exactly when that will be posted. I need Errors & Omissions to reach a certain point.

And speaking of my lovely and talented sister, a giant belated happy birthday to her while she is out of the country and incommunicado. I miss her! Also, much thanks is due to Sanity Check Triplet, Maureen, our invaluable, among other things, kids SME, who helped me make the depictions of the children you will read herein believable.

Anyone who has not read **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading **Errors & Omissions** should go do so right now. Links to both stories are in my profile.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them. **

* * *

**Chapter 27: One Big Seattle Family **

Present Day

Edward was as horrified, and subsequently relieved, about Emmett and Nasir's immigration situation as anyone. He was all for another party and insisted on hosting it himself, at his home on Pipe Lake, the following day. It was most uncommon for Edward to get a weekend day off in the summer, but his boss made an exception, as he had been invited as well.

It was a mostly sunny day and this time they did have the top down on the McLaren. Emmett relaxed in the passenger seat with his left hand resting on his lover's right thigh. They were dressed identically in snug white tank tops, camo shorts, and even their matching sunglasses. They had taken I-5 south out of Seattle and taken the State Road 516 exit and headed East. They drove through the town of Kent, where Maggie and Rosalie and their family lived, and continued on toward Covington. It was a beautiful drive on a beautiful day.

Emmett pulled his cell from his pocket when it rang. "It's Jasper!" he announced and answered it. "Hey, Jas!"

"Hi, Emmett," Jasper's strong and slightly accented voice came through loud and clear.

"What's goin' on, buddy?" Emmett asked, his smile evident in his voice.

"Nothin' much. Just got a few minutes to myself and I wanted to call you. Edward told me what happened with Nasir's visa getting revoked," Jasper informed.

"Yeah, that was a little scary there for a minute," Emmett stated.

"I'm so glad that worked out, that Nasir can stay. I think I told you this already, Em, but I have never seen you look as happy as when I saw Nasir by your side at Seth's wedding," Jasper conveyed.

"Thanks, Jas. I have never been as happy. That's for sure. I think I'll keep him," Emmett smiled at his partner and squeezed his thigh. "So, I hear you have a little trip to Chicago coming up, buddy."

"My show is going on location, so it's off to Chicago for all of us. I've never been and neither has Edward, so we thought it might be fun to meet up and explore together. When I'm not working that is," Jasper explained.

"I think it's fantastic that you guys are striking your friendship back up again. It's a really beautiful thing, Jas. You guys gonna share a room?" Emmett asked suggestively.

"No! We're just friends, Em. That's all we should've ever been. I should never have let myself love him," Jasper was silent for a moment. "It took me a long time to put that behind me, but I finally have. That's not a road I want to go down again, but, you know, I really did miss him. It's nice to talk with him again and have him back."

"I know he feels the same way, Jas," Emmett assured. A particularly strong gust of wind caught the car at that moment.

"Are you on your way to Edward's? I wish I could be there with you guys right now," Jasper confessed.

"We all would love that, Jasper, you know we would. Nasi and Garrett are fantastic guys and they would both love to get to know you," Emmett enthused.

"I would love that too," Jasper mused. "I have to run now, Em. Give everyone a hug from me."

"Will do. We love you, Jas. Bye," Emmett ended the call and slid his phone back into his pocket. "Well, that was a nice surprise."

"Jasper seems like a nice man," Nasir commented.

"He is," Emmett confirmed.

"From what little I have seen and from the way you speak of him, and especially the look Edward gets in his eye at the mention of his name, I would very much like to see them together. I think they would make a most handsome couple," Nasir concluded.

"They really do belong together. Only time will tell if they can get there from here. And they really would make a cute couple," Emmett agreed.

"Almost as cute as us," Nasir took Emmett's hand from his thigh and lifted it to his lips.

"Yeah, Babe. Nearly as cute as us," Emmett pulled Nasir's hand to his face to kiss his hand as well.

Just past the big church, they turned into Edward's neighborhood. A few short turns later they came to the dead end street with waterfront homes on Pipe Lake. Edward's house was the fifth on the right. Nasir steered them into Edward's already packed driveway. Edward was fortunate to have a wide paved area beside his garage that was hidden from the road by a screen of trees. The garage door was open and Edward's black Audi Q5 sat beside the National Park Service Chevy Tahoe that was assigned to him. They recognized Maggie's powder blue Honda Odyssey minivan and Roberto's graphite Nissan 370Z. A white Toyota Sienna they did not recognize was parked close to the garage. Seth's red Mercedes C300 was parked in such a way that made it obvious he and Garrett were the last to arrive. Nasir pulled up beside Seth's car.

"There. Mercedes parking only," Nasir quipped as he shut off the car. Both men raised their doors and got out. They retrieved the cooler from the trunk and headed into the house through the open front door. Emmett did not bother to knock or call out, as he knew there would be no one in the spacious three bedroom house. They went right into the big kitchen, which was open to the large dining room and the equally large living room that had a natural stone fireplace covering one entire wall, and looked out to the lake. All the rooms were decorated tastefully in a contemporary style and entirely child proof, devoid of sharp edges and breakable objects. Emmett and Nasir set their cooler down and extracted two Spaten beers. Edward owned several bottle openers and one of them sat on the kitchen island. Emmett opened the bottles as Seth ever so casually walked into the kitchen from deeper within the house. He wore denim shorts, sandals, and no more. He carried a child's set of finger paints and a wet hand towel. Down both of his cheeks were two red streaks of paint that he clearly applied to himself by hand.

"Hi," Seth came to Nasir first and stretched up to give him a kiss on his lips.

"Sethy," Nasir smiled. He made no comment, but watched the smaller man move to his partner.

"Emmy," Seth kissed his best friend.

"Um, Sweetie?" Emmett began.

"What?" Seth turned toward the open French doors.

"Do you have war paint on your face?" Emmett finished.

"Yep," Seth answered casually and walked out through the living room onto the massive multi-leveled decks on the back of the house. Emmett and Nasir stared at each other a long moment, gave a shrug and followed outside.

"Hey, guys," Edward saw them first and rose to greet them.

"Hey, Eddie," Emmett kissed and hugged their host, as did Nasir. Edward wore a white tee shirt and swim shorts. He had an even warmer and longer hug for Nasir than he had for Emmett on this occasion. Garrett and Maggie had been sitting with him and rose as well for their turn with the taller guys. Yvonne sat holding her daughter and only waved and smiled in greeting.

Roberto and Roger both stood on a lower level of the deck, posed like soldiers. Roberto wore an olive green tank top and denim shorts. Roger wore a white tank and black denim shorts. They each held an enormous water gun, pointed straight up with one hand, finger on the trigger, like the studs they were. These two were going to take on the little men. Ren, Liam and Owen all had water guns just as big as each could handle. Once this band formed, Seth decided to take charge of it. What the little men needed was a leader with a strategy. He took off his leather vest, as he did not want it getting wet, and he had worn no shirt beneath it. Now Seth was shirtless, the boys pulled their shirts off too. Seth then decided to take it a step further. He went inside to find finger paints that Edward kept with the multitude of toys here in his house, and painted himself for war. Rosalie and Leah assisted Seth in painting his war party, each of whom squealed in delight.

"Will you help us, Aunt Leah?" Liam asked as he picked up his gun after he had been painted.

"Oh, no," Seth was quick. "She has to stay with the rest of the squaws. It's our job, as warriors, to protect them."

"Mom, you're a squaw!" Liam declared with wide eyes.

"I just know I'm going to love you teaching him that word," Rosalie turned her head and rolled her eyes. Seth only giggled as he finished Owen. Ren had been done first, as the oldest, and stood with his weapon at the ready.

"There. Now, my little warriors, if we can be very quiet, we have stealth and our size to our advantage," Seth explained. He looked each of them in their rapt little faces as he instructed on their game plan. "We can hide in places those big, lumbering oxen can't."

"Ha!" Ren guffawed. "My dad's a oxen!"

"Yes, he is, but don't tell him I said that, and don't call him that to this face," Seth advised. "Alright, in my tribe, I mean, our tribe, my warriors, we take no prisoners. And when we catch the pale faces, we scalp 'em!"

"Just FYI there, warrior chief, neither of your opponents are, in fact, pale," Leah pointed out.

"Just like a squaw to cloud the issue with facts," Seth waved a hand. "Now," he picked up his own water gun, "come, my warriors." Seth led them across the wide deck to where the other adults sat with Emmett and Nasir. The other two mothers were particularly taken with how their children were outfitted for battle.

"Don't you guys look cute!" Maggie enthused.

"We're gonna protect all yous squaws!" Ren announced grandly and thumped his bare chest.

"Are we squaws too?" Emmett asked with a very amused smile.

"Yes," Ren looked at him like he had two heads.

"For the sake of this discussion, yes, you are," Seth confirmed. "Now, by rights we should have a war dance around the fire before we head off to battle. I know. Edward, will you light the grill?"

"Sure," Edward rose with a giggle and walked to the nearby gas grill. He lifted the lid, turned on the gas and touched the ignition switch. The burners roared to life and he stepped back.

"It is a flame, and it's as close as we're going to get. Okay, warriors, with me!" Seth held his weapon in one hand and proceeded to howl while tapping his open mouth with his free hand, and hop-danced his way around the grill. Ren, Liam and Owen mimicked his actions as closely as they were able. Seth led them on three rotations and then stopped.

"Now, my warriors, to battle!" Seth held his water gun up over his head and headed for the lower levels of the decks. Edward just shook his head and shut off the grill.

"Oh, I wondered what they were doing," Roberto said as he caught sight of the tiny advancing war party. "How cute is this?"

"All y'all little Indians," Roger smiled broadly.

"Native Americans," Seth corrected imperiously as he marched his troop past them. "And there is an armistice, until Rosalie says otherwise, to give us time to get under cover."

"Yeah, Dad, army sticks!" Ren pointed a warning finger at his father as he passed.

"Okay, son," Roger chuckled. "Amy sticks."

"I wish we had cowboy hats now," Roberto expressed as Seth led his little ones into the big yard and toward the woods. Rosalie stood on the level above where Roberto and Roger waited. She folded her arms across her breasts and watched the little ones scatter for cover.

"Okay boys, go get 'em," Rosalie gave leave. The two men could not suppress their smiles as they ran down to the lawn and split up. Rosalie and Leah joined the other adults and Larissa.

"Here, Rosie," Maggie had another glass of wine ready for her.

"Thanks, Freckles," Rosalie took her glass and bent to give her wife a kiss. Leah sat beside Emmett once she grabbed a fresh beer.

"So, that sounded a little scary there," Leah began and took a swig.

"Sis," Emmett took her hand, "you have no idea."

"Huh," Nasir shook his head. "I should say. When those immigration men came to the door I did not know what to do. I just sat on the floor and cried for a long time. I thought they were going to take me away from my habibi," he put a hand on Emmett's bare knee.

"We would have gone to Canada before that happened," Emmett stated.

"But then Garrett came through," Leah smiled at him.

"What did you do, Garrett?" Yvonne asked.

"Nothing really. I called my father, the federal judge, who called his friend, another federal judge, and Nasir stays," Garrett answered.

"You really came through for us, Garrett, and we'll never forget it," Emmett reached to clap his best friend's husband on his black tee shirt clad shoulder.

"You perhaps don't know how proud your husband is of you," Leah smiled at Garrett. "He tells everyone who will listen."

"My husband is very sweet," Garrett smiled.

Just then Ren ran as fast as he possibly could across the yard, mid way between the house and the lake, shrieking at the top of his lungs. His father leapt out to give pursuit. The onlookers then saw that it had been a set up. Roger was in just the right place for Seth to step out from around the corner of the house, and soak him to his skin.

"I guess we should have put the big boys in their bathing suits too," Yvonne commented.

"If Roberto gets soaked like that, I'll just have to make him take his shirt off," Leah mused aloud.

"Okay now. I wouldn't mind that," Yvonne picked up her glass of wine.

"None of us would," Edward added.

"It's a matter of complete indifference to me. You just be sure to stick close to him, Leah. There are predators around here," Rosalie quipped. Edward gave a little snarl that made them all laugh.

"And it's been a while too, so my claws are getting pretty sharp," Edward added and took a swig of his beer.

"Maybe Garrett should have brought the help," Leah wore a sly smile.

"Yeah," Edward laughed. "No," he added with a firm shake of his head.

The last arrivals then came through Edward's house and emerged onto the broad deck. Justin wore a short sleeved button front shirt that was left entirely open and denim shorts. Melinda wore a snug top and shorts, like all the women. Stephanie had on a cute little sun dress, much like Larissa did, and carried a backpack stuffed with the toys she could not venture forth without.

"Uncle Garrett!" Stephanie ran to him as soon as she saw him.

"There's my girl," Garrett leaned forward to accept her hug and kiss.

"Uncle Emmett," Stephanie continued with her next favorite uncle.

"Hey, Stephie," Emmett called her by his pet name. He wrapped his big arms around her and growled in her ear. Stephanie squealed with laughter as her giant teddy bear of an uncle lifted her off the ground. It pleased Emmett no end that he could delight the little girl so easily. Larissa started to squirm in her mother's lap and Yvonne let her down to go play with the older girl. Stephanie completed her rounds and the two of them retired to a quiet corner of the deck to play.

"Hey, Gar. 'Sup, guys," Justin twisted the cap off of his beer and took a hearty chug.

"Welcome, guys. Melinda, would you like a glass of wine?" Edward rose. "And there's juice boxes in the fridge in the kitchen."

"Oh, thank you, Edward. All of the above would be delightful," Melinda smiled. Edward only smiled back as he headed into the house to fetch them.

"Were are the guys? Am I the token straight guy again?" Justin asked.

"Seth is entertaining them," Emmett answered.

"I shudder to think what that might entail," Justin commented. As if summoning a spirit, Seth walked out of the house.

"Hi, Malynn," Seth went first to his sister in law.

"Hi, Seth," Melinda gave him a kiss. "I think you got a little something on your face there."

"Yeah, just a little bit," Seth giggled. "Hi, Miss Stephie," he bent to kiss his niece on her forehead when she hopped over to greet him. Garrett knew why his husband had snuck through the house and pulled a beer out of the cooler that sat between his chair and Edward's. He popped the top and handed it to Seth.

"Thanks, Honey," Seth reached for his beer and took a swig as he turned toward Justin.

"Oh my God," Justin gaped at Seth's face.

"Hi, Justin," Seth smiled.

"I am so glad we got here in time to see this," Justin enthused. "You see this, Mel?"

"Yes, Justin," Melinda's voice betrayed her trepidation. She just knew her husband would not leave this alone.

"Gas, fifty bucks. Beer, another fifty bucks. Seth in his Injun war paint, priceless," Justin grinned from ear to ear.

"Justin," Melinda shook her head.

"Just be glad you're safe up here, pale face," Seth threatened.

"There he is!" Roberto shouted from below as he caught sight of Seth up on the high deck. Roger ran across the yard, stopped and took aim. Yvonne was instantly on her feet.

"Roger Donovan, don't you dare spray that water up here!" Yvonne shouted down at her husband.

"Damn!" Roger swore as he lowered his weapon. He knew if he got his wife wet, he would be in the dog house. Roger threw down his water gun and charged up the lawn toward the lower decks.

"Gotta go!" Seth bounced around Justin, paused just long enough to play punch his brother-in-law in his kidney, and flew into the house.

"He gets me every time," Justin shook his head and took a swig of his beer.

"You ask for it every time," Garrett observed.

"Yeah, I do," Justin conceded.

"Hi Justin, Melinda!" Roger shouted his greeting as he ran past and into the house in pursuit of Seth. Justin only gave a wave at the man's back.

"So, Nasir, are you legal or illegal now, or what?" Justin asked.

"I am legal, I guess, for the time being, while they process my application for asylum," Nasir answered honestly.

"Asylum?" Justin was not familiar.

"If Nasi gets sent back to the Emirates, he won't live to tell about it. It's illegal, and punishable by death, to be gay there," Emmett informed.

"My family would do away with me long before that anyway," Nasir added the sobering fact.

"Jesus," Justin got it. "Was dad able to help?"

"He very much was," Garrett confirmed.

"Good, good," Justin nodded. "We're glad to keep you right here with us where you belong, brother," he offered Nasir his hand. Nasir was only too happy to shake it.

"Amen to that," Edward agreed as he emerged from the house with a glass of wine for Melinda and a juice box for Stephanie. "Anybody getting hungry? We can fire up the grill any time."

"I'm always ready to eat, Eddie," Emmett rubbed his stomach. Nasir looked at his lover with a knowing smile.

"Food too," Emmett added.

"Okay," Edward snickered as he headed to fire the grill back up.

"What can I do to help?" Maggie asked.

"Just help me get the meat out. I have boneless chicken breasts and T bones marinating in the fridge. Who wants what?," Edward asked.

"No breast," Emmett shook his head and spoke in his best neanderthal voice, "Steak!" he gave a firm nod. Nasir chuckled and reached to run his fingers through the hair on the back of Emmett's head.

"Should we call the boys?" Rosalie thought out loud.

"Boys!" Yvonne shouted loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear. "Time to eat. Come get washed up!"

Below, Roberto and Roger huddled together behind a rattan love seat in another seating area near the water's edge. They were both soaked to their skin.

"Oh, fuck that," Roger shook his head as he stood up and dropped his water gun. He headed for the overturned row boat where they knew Seth and at least one of his minions were hiding. Roberto knew at once what his fellow soldier was planning.

"I'm down with that," Roberto dropped his weapon and followed.

Seth lay on his stomach in the grass next to his number one henchman. He looked at Ren and brought his finger to his lips, to signal for absolute quiet. Seth was just about to peek over the little boat when Roger came around it.

"Oh, shit!" Seth rolled over onto his back and brought up his weapon, but not quite in time.

"You think you gonna stay dry, huh?" Roger grabbed Seth bodily and lifted him off the ground.

"Ahh!" Seth shrieked as the bigger man carried him out onto the dock.

Far above, Garrett and Justin stood side by side at the rail, looking down on the yard and water. They both held a beer. They both had their free hand in their shorts pocket.

"You gonna save your wife?" Justin asked casually.

"He's my husband, thank you," Garrett did not like it when his brother referred to Seth like that, and they both knew it. "And he probably deserves it."

"I'll be right back, Babe," Emmett handed his beer to Nasir. He rose and headed down toward the lawn and the lake. Garrett and Justin watched the biggest man there walk past them.

"And we have Emmett," Garrett gestured with his bottle.

"Right," Justin nodded in agreement.

"No! No! I'm allergic to water!" Seth screamed as Roger carried him out to the end of the dock.

"You best resign yourself to an allergic reaction then," Roger lifted Seth up over his head and threw him out into the water. Roberto stepped up near Roger and laughed. He turned and stepped back when he heard, and saw, a determined Emmett stride out onto the dock behind them. As much of an advantage in size and strength as Roger had over Seth, Emmett had over Roger.

"Yeah, who's laughing now? Whose wet now?" Roger taunted. He never even saw it coming. Emmett picked him up from behind and tossed him out to the side of the dock, so as not to land on Seth. Emmett then turned to Roberto.

"I had nothing to do with that!" Roberto held up his hands.

"General principle, then," Emmett grabbed Roberto by his tank and belt, and hefted him up.

"No! You are assaulting an officer-" Roberto could not finish as he flew out into the water on the opposite side from Roger. By this time Ren, Liam and Owen were all on the dock bouncing up and down around Emmett and laughing for all they were worth. Emmett brushed his hands together and headed back up toward the house.

"Thanks for coming in, Boys," Seth called as he did the backstroke along the end of the dock. "The water's fine."

Edward walked out of the house with a platter of chicken breasts in one hand and stacked steaks in the other. He stopped short as he saw Emmett making his way back up to the high deck, and far below Seth, Roger and Roberto climbing out of the lake. "Please do not tell me you just threw my boss in the lake!" Edward exclaimed.

"Okay," Emmett patted Edward's shoulder as he walked past. "I won't tell you."

Edward slumped his shoulders and continued to the grill.

"I'll get some towels," Maggie announced. She knew her brother's house well and came back outside with big thirsty towels as all six very wet men and boys made their way up to the house. Rosalie took a towel and shook it out.

"Okay, little men, over here," Rosalie walked over to the table where they had been painted. The water had all but washed it off all of them.

"She called for the little men," Roger pointed out as he leaned over Seth.

"Oh, I'm not one of the _little_ men," Seth spoke carefully, with deliberate meaning.

"Oh my God," Edward shook his head.

"Say, you look pretty good like that, Roger, if you don't mind me saying," Seth took in the sight of the defined, dark skinned man in the thin, wet, and now virtually see through white tank. Seth reached up and ran his hands over Roger's pecs.

"Okay, okay now," Roger took hold of Seth's wrists and removed the smaller man's hands from his chest. Yvonne found this very amusing and giggled robustly. Until her son came and leaned on her.

"Mom, that was so much fun!" Ren enthused as he flopped in her lap.

"Boy, you gettin' me all wet! Go get changed with the other boys. Get now!" Yvonne commanded. Ren obediently walked over to where Liam and Owen's mothers had corralled them. Rosalie and Maggie were quite capable of getting all three boys out of their wet swim trunks and into their dry clothes.

"All right, off with those wet suits," Rosalie instructed. Ren did not hesitate and was naked in a flash, oblivious to the onlookers. Liam and Owen were quick to follow suit. Ren and Liam needed no help putting on underwear and shorts, while Maggie helped Owen into his pullups. Rosalie handed the older boys their shirts and they took off, still pulling them over their heads. Soon Owen was as dressed and tore after them.

"You got some dry clothes, Edward?" Roberto asked.

"I kinda like you all wet, Guapo," Leah rubbed his bare shoulder.

"Thanks, Chula," Roberto smiled at his girl. He put his arm around her and fought his instinct to pull her to him.

"C'mon, guys. Em, will you watch the grill?" Edward asked.

"Sure," Emmett stood up and took the tongs from Edward.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do with you," Edward looked at Seth. "Nothing I have will fit you."

"I'll figure something out," Seth gave a shrug. Edward only gave a nod and led the wet men into the house. Seth stepped up next to Garrett and leaned his wet head against his husband's arm.

"Did you antagonize the big boys, Sweetness?" Garrett asked as he put his arm around Seth.

"And it was so worth it. I was the only one still dry. Until they used their unnatural size and strength against me," Seth gave a sigh. Justin chuckled. Seth looked up at Justin for a moment, and the straight man braced himself for a snipe that never came.

"I have to find something to put on," Seth headed for the house. He encountered Edward in the living room. "Where are they?"

"In my bedroom," Edward answered.

"I hope you guys are naked 'cause I'm coming in," Seth called out.

"Oh, no you don't," Edward lassoed his little friend with an arm around his shoulders. "Seth, that's my boss."

"I don't care. He's hot," Seth gave a shrug.

"And straight. And my boss," Edward stressed again.

"Fine," Seth rolled his eyes. "I'll leave them alone."

"Thank you," Edward let go of Seth and turned to head back outside. Remmy tore down the hall and right past them through the living room to hide behind the sofa. Seth and Edward in unison looked after the cat and then turned back when they heard Roger's voice. The very attractive and well built black man appeared in the hallway. He was stark naked and held a towel in only one hand in front of him.

"Sorry, Edward. I think we scared Remmy," Roger apologized. Seth did not hear a word the hot, naked, straight man said. He started to move forward until Edward caught him by the shoulders.

"He'll be fine, Roger. Thanks. Go ahead and get changed," Edward smiled as he held fast to his little friend's shoulders with his hands.

"Okay, be right out," Roger gave a nod. He could have wrapped the towel around himself, but chose to just hold it in one hand covering only his sex. Both gay men were very deliberately treated to a view of his round bare backside as he turned and went back into Edward's bedroom.

"Oh, Edward! You can _not_ tell me he's not asking for it!" Seth exclaimed. "We have to tease him. It's required. It's the law!"

Edward turned Seth around and bent to look directly into his eyes. "Straight. Boss," he stressed again.

"Fine," Seth agreed again and slumped his shoulders.

"Thank you," Edward patted Seth on the shoulder and headed back outside. Seth looked at a nearby end table and was struck with an idea. Beneath a lamp, the end table was covered with a large square, fringed scarf. Seth lifted the lamp and pulled off the scarf. He dropped his wet shorts and stepped naked out of them. He was alone in the living room, but did not really care anyway. Seth folded the scarf over corner to corner, and then tied the ends around his waist. In his long Hawaiian style skirt, he walked back outside with his shorts in his hand.

"What do I do with these?" Seth asked.

"Oh, Jesus," Edward caught sight of what Seth was wearing.

"I'll put everything in the dryer," Maggie volunteered. She took Seth's shorts from him and carried them inside with the kids' suits.

"You look cute like that, Sethy," Nasir complimented.

"He really does," Garrett agreed and pulled his lover to him.

"Guess what I've got on under here," Seth spoke quietly. Justin was close enough that he heard.

"I'll just bet I know," Justin laughed.

"Hmm. You make me want to misbehave, Sweetness. Maybe I need to take you inside for a minute or two," Garrett said suggestively.

"Is that all the longer it takes you, Garrett? I'd see a doctor about that," Justin teased. Garrett and Seth both laughed.

"Would you like another beer, my sweet little husband?" Garrett asked.

"As a matter of fact, I would, my sweet big husband," Seth stretched up to give his mate a kiss on his lips.

"Boy, it's like you two love each other or something," Justin shook his head. Garrett led Seth by the hand to where he had been sitting. He took two beers from the cooler and handed them both to Seth. Garrett sat down and pulled Seth into his lap, taking care to make sure his lover's skirt stayed closed. He was reasonably sure the children present, the boys at least, had seen a naked man before, but they wouldn't have seen anything like Seth. Seth opened their bottles and handed one to his partner with a kiss.

"Boys, come here," Seth called. Now in their shirts and shorts, Ren, Liam and Owen ran over.

"Take a seat," Seth bid. Following his example they climbed into the nearest lap that suited their fancy. Liam climbed into Emmett's lap, while his brother climbed onto Nasir and Ren climbed onto his mother.

"You boys did a very good job out there. Our war dance was a success and our war party victorious. We protected all our squaws. I'm proud of my little warriors. I wish I had an Eagle feather to give each of you," Seth spoke with pride.

"Hey, Seth. Come inside with me for a minute," Edward called from the grill. He handed his tongs to Leah this time. Seth rose from Garrett's lap and followed Edward inside.

"You know it would be illegal for you to give them actual Eagle feathers, right?" Edward asked.

"It would?" Seth furrowed his brow as he followed Edward through his house, out the other side, and up to the garage.

"Per federal law, only Native Americans, like yourself, can own one. It's illegal for the rest of us to even possess one," Edward explained.

"Well, none for you then. Um, what are we doing in the garage?" Seth asked.

"Oh," Edward turned and pulled a shoebox off a high shelf. "Last week a crow, I think, flew into a window early in the morning. Scared the shit out of me, actually. Anyway, when I went outside to check, there were feathers on the ground," he pulled off the lid and showed the contents to Seth. "I can't tell you now why I bothered to save them, but here they are. They're yours if you want them."

"Edward, you're a genius!" Seth took three of the five feathers from the small box. "These are perfect!" he declared and headed back to and through the house.

"Can you hold your bony little butt still?" Nasir asked the child in his lap.

"No!" Liam answered for his brother while he was content in Emmett's lap.

"You certainly are a wiggly, fidgety little man," Nasir poked his fingers into Owen's sides and the boy howled with laughter and squirmed around until he was hanging upside down off of Nasir's knee.

"Boys! Boys!" Seth called as he bounced out of the house. He stopped before where Liam, Ren and Owen, more or less, sat on their adults. "Your uncle Edward has strong medicine. He was able to obtain for me the feathers I need to make you true warriors of the tribe," Seth held them up.

"All right!" Liam all but jumped off of Emmett. Ren and Owen also presented themselves before their chief.

"As a rightful member, albeit not serving, of the Tribal Council of the Oglala Lakota Nation, I hereby recognize you as warriors and present you with your feathers," Seth ceremoniously handed them out. "Display them proudly so that all who look upon you may know that you are Lakota Sioux warriors. As warriors of the tribe, you are answerable only to me," he made a fist and thumped his bare chest, "your War Chief. Oh, and your parents."

"Mom! This is awesome!" Ren called out with great enthusiasm. He held his crow tail feather with great reverence. He then ran to show his father. Liam and Owen rushed to their mothers.

"World without end, amen," Emmett intoned in a formal manner.

"I did lay it on a little thick, but please, they ate it up," Seth gave a dismissive wave and returned to his husband. Garrett was only too happy to take his barely dressed partner back in his lap.

"Oh, Sweetness, did you tell the boys that we're going to visit Jasper?" Garrett asked.

"No, I haven't had the chance," Seth answered. "Garrett has to go to New York on business next week. I'm going to go too, and we are going to hang out with Jasper."

"Jasper never said anything to me about that," Edward spoke from where he had returned to his grill.

"Me either, and I just talked to him," Emmett added.

"That's because he doesn't know yet. Hand me your phone," Seth held out his hand. Emmett pulled his cell from his pocket and handed it over. Seth pulled up the last number answered and called it back. Everyone watched him expectantly as he held the phone to his ear and listened to it ring.

"Hi, Em," Jasper answered.

"Jasper, it's Seth," he corrected.

"Oh, hey, Seth. What's goin' on?" Jasper asked.

"Well, as it happens, I am going to be in New York with my husband next week. So that means you get the pleasure of our company," Seth informed.

"No way, really?" Jasper pressed.

"Would I lie to you?" Seth countered.

"That's great, Seth. It'll be nice to spend time with you when you don't have a host of guests to entertain. And I'd love to get to know your husband too," Jasper expressed.

"It's a date. We fly in on Tuesday and we're staying," Seth looked to Garrett. "Where are we staying, Honey?"

"I always stay at the St. Regis, Sweetness," Garrett reminded.

"The St. Regis," Seth spoke into the phone.

"Oh, that's perfect, Seth! Nice place and just five short blocks from Rockefeller Center. I can walk over after work and we can grab dinner and drinks and whatever," Jasper enthused.

"Maybe you can show us your hang outs too," Seth prompted.

"Sure," Jasper agreed.

"Okay, I'll text you when we're in town. Kisses," Seth finished.

"I'm looking forward to it. Bye, Seth," Jasper closed. Seth handed the phone back to Emmett.

"Careful, Sweetie," Emmett cautioned.

"I know, Emmy," Seth held up a hand. "I am going to make it a point on this trip to not elicit any personal information from Jasper, at all. Of course, should he volunteer something..."

"Garrett," Nasir spoke with a guarded tone, "the man on your lap looks like Seth."

"Nasir, I thought you would have learned by now," Seth lectured. "There is only room for one smart ass in this crowd, and I'm it!"

"I stand corrected, Emira. You are a smart ass," Nasir chuckled and took a swig of his beer.

"I wish I was going with you guys," Edward expressed.

"Oh, Edward, is this that guy you like? The one I saw you talking to for so long at the reception?" Justin asked.

"That's him," Edward confirmed with a smile.

"Why don't you fly out and surprise him?" Justin suggested. Eyes went wide on those in the know as they held their collective breath.

"I don't think I'll be flying to New York to surprise Jasper again any time soon," Edward dismissed casually. Justin caught the 'again' and let it go.

"Hey, Liam," Seth called. He asked for one, but got all three boys.

"What, uncle Seth?" Liam asked.

"Tell your uncle Emmett what you told me about where you sleep here," Seth bid. Liam just looked at him, perplexed, and Seth realized he would have to steer this conversation.

"Do you and Owen have your own room at home?" Seth led.

"Yeah," Liam answered.

"And do you have your own room here at uncle Edward's house?" Seth continued.

"Yeah," Liam confirmed again.

"And where do you and your brother sleep when you are here at uncle Edward's house?" Seth went on.

"With uncle Edward," Liam answered.

"But why?" Seth reached the point.

"Cause it's more fun when boys sleep together," Liam gave his innocent assessment. The gay men in attendance found that very amusing.

"That's right, Liam," Emmett laughed. "Good boy."

"Not all the time, little buddy," Justin shook his head. "You might change your mind about that one day."

"He might not, too," Seth pointed out.

"And that would be fine. You know I'm cool with that," Justin assured.

"When are you and Malynn going to have more kids, Justin? Maybe try for a boy this time. I think you would make a terrific dad to a son. I love Miss Stephanie, but I don't really know how to play with her," Seth let his thoughts fall out of his mouth. "I don't guess I relate well with girls."

"Really, Seth? I would think you have plenty in common with girls," Justin chuckled.

"Funny, you are. Anyway, I just think you're a really good dad and there's enough good dad in you to spread around to more kids. So hop to it and make us some more!" Seth commanded.

"That's sweet, Seth. I tell you what. The next time we get pregnant, I'll make sure you two are the first to know," Justin gestured toward Seth and his brother with his beer bottle.

"What?" Seth turned to his husband when Garrett laughed beneath him.

"Justin, if you tell anyone before you tell mother, your name will be mud," Garrett warned.

"What mom doesn't know won't hurt us. How long have I been saying that?" Justin asked.

"Since we were kids," Garrett answered. Justin gave a firm nod to his altruism.

"All right, guys. Come'n get it," Edward called. The group gathered round for their steaks, or chicken, and Maggie had set out large bowls of salads. The dressing for the caesar salad Edward had made himself, from scratch, the way Cliff had taught him once upon a time. There were also potato, pasta and three bean salads, and a fruit salad for the kids, along with hot dogs and hamburgers that were better suited to their young tastes. The broad upper deck had space for a large seating area in addition to a long picnic table, a round table with a big umbrella, and a small round child size table for the kids.

Liam got his hamburger and carried his plate to a place at the little people table. Then he returned to the grill.

"I'll help you, Stephanie," Liam declared. He took the plate Edward prepared for her and carried it to the place beside his. Stephanie followed him and sat down. Liam took his seat beside her, scooted it closer, and put his arm around her while they ate. Maggie only smiled as she poured koolaid for all the kids.

"How cute is that, Justin?" Melinda leaned up against her husband's body.

"Oh my god," Justin shook his head.

"What?" Melinda furrowed her brow. She thought it was beautiful and was dismayed that her husband could find it otherwise.

"It's cute as all hell, Honey, but I figured I would have just a few more years before I had to worry about boys sniffing around my daughter," Justin joked.

"Oh, stupid," Melinda slapped his shoulder and went to fix her own plate. Maggie cut up Owen's hot dog for him. She would have done the same for Larissa, but Ren beat her to it. Ren, of course, saw no need for a knife and fork, and just ripped his little sister's hotdog into small pieces for her with his hands.

"Okay, kids, you have everything you want?" Maggie asked. The children who bothered to answer nodded their heads. Maggie went and sat beside Rosalie, where her wife had already made a plate for her with everything that she liked. Ren sat between Larissa and Owen and, as the oldest person at that little table, just naturally watched over them. His sister ate slowly, humming and singing to herself the entire time. This was not at all out of the ordinary and Ren paid it no mind. He did notice that Owen, who was a notoriously picky eater, busied himself pushing his cut up hotdog pieces this way and that around his plate, but did not actually eat anything.

"Owen," Ren put his hand on the younger boy's shoulder, "I want you to grow up to be big and strong like me, so you gotta eat, okay?" he looked intently into the two year old's face. "C'mon, eat a piece of hot dog for me," Ren urged. Owen was always keen to secure the older boy's approval and did as he was bid.

"All right!" Ren rubbed Owen's shoulder. "Have some more," Ren encouraged and took a big bite of his burger. Liam and Stephanie paid this exchange no mind at all. They only had eyes at the dinner table for each other.

"Hey," Roger stepped up to the round table where Edward, Emmett, Nasir, Garrett and Seth were already seated, "is this table gay only, or can anyone sit here?" he asked with a broad smile.

"Please, Roger," Edward gestured to the empty seat.

"Yeah, we always make room for cute guys," Emmett teased.

"If you're straight we just see it as more of a challenge," Seth added as Roger sat down beside him.

"Say, Seth, the table for the little guys is over there," Roger pointed to the kids table.

"Oh, I'd be happy to take you inside so we can measure and compare," Seth was quick.

"Seth, you're killing me," Edward expressed. Roger just chuckled to himself as he cut his steak. Since the day he met them, Roger felt Edward's larger than life friends were more fun than he didn't know what.

Justin was the last to seat himself at the picnic table with Melinda, Maggie, Rosalie, Yvonne, Leah and Roberto. He sat between his wife and Yvonne.

"Rob, my brother, we got all the ladies to ourselves," Justin smiled as he twisted the cap off another beer.

"I know. I don't know how it worked out like that, but it's just fine with me," Roberto put his arms around the women on either side of him, who happened to be Leah and Maggie.

"Hands off my woman, buddy. I'm not afraid to mess up a cop," Rosalie teased. Roberto laughed and pulled his hand back.

"Roge, I'll take care of your lady for ya. No worries," Justin called over his shoulder as he rubbed Yvonne's back.

"Okay, you do that, now," Roger called back. Justin chuckled to himself.

"Hey, that table's lookin' pretty gay. Anything you wanna tell us, Roge?" Justin ribbed.

"I'm good, thanks. You seem pretty preoccupied about it, though. Anything you wanna share, Justin?" Roger fired right back. Justin gave a hearty laugh.

"This table's not all that straight either, ya know," Rosalie pointed out.

"Oh, but you're girls. That's a whole other thing," Justin made his distinction. "Rob, we got all the straight girls, and the lesbians, all to ourselves," he grinned from ear to ear. Rob just snickered and held out his fist, which Justin enthusiastically bumped with his own.

"You're as bad as Seth," Melinda commented.

"Okay, straight boys, riddle me this," Rosalie picked up her glass of wine. "Why does the thought of two people, who would never want anything to do with your dicks, excite you so much?"

"You wanna take this one, Rob my man?" Justin asked.

"Nah, nah, you're doing great," Roberto gestured with his bottle. "Explain it to them."

"You see, my dear Rosalie, gay girls like to do all the things we like to do," Justin laid it out. "Everything going on in your bedroom is for a woman, by a woman, and that thought excites us no end."

"We wanna just jump right in the middle of that shit," Roberto added.

"But you won't be," Leah warned.

"Right, you won't be," Melinda echoed.

"No man will be," Rosalie was final.

"We're just talking theory, Chula," Robert spoke soothingly. He put his big hand on the back of Leah's head and pulled her to him to kiss her softly on her lips. "You're the only girl for me."

"Yeah, what he said," Justin looked to his wife.

"Nice try," Melinda scoffed.

Dinner continued at a slow leisurely pace with pleasant conversation and banter. The children had far too much energy to relax over their meal and took off like a shot as soon as they were given leave to do so. Ren led the charge toward the lower decks, but was arrested by his father's commanding voice.

"Ren!" Roger called sternly to get his son's attention.

"Yes, Dad?" Ren asked obediently.

"You're the oldest, so I want you to watch out for the other kids," Roger instructed.

"I do, Dad," Ren stressed.

"I know you do, Son, and I'm proud of you for that. You just make sure everyone stays where we can see you. And don't anybody go near the water without an adult down there. Understood?" Roger directed.

"Yes, Dad," Ren obeyed.

"Yes, sir," Liam added.

"You're good boys," Rosalie encouraged. "Liam, help Ren look after the little ones."

"I will, Mom," Liam called back as the little troop headed down to the lawn.

"Damn! Is he hot when he takes charge or what?" Emmett teased.

"I was just thinking that. Does he take command like that at work, Edward?" Seth asked.

"Oh my God," Edward looked up at the sky.

"Damn straight I do," Roger spoke with confidence. "All my rangers want me. Don't they, Edward?" he teased. Edward laughed. If Roger was going to go there, then all bets were off.

"What, you don't notice us wiping the drool off our chins all day?" Edward smirked. His boss tossed his head back with laughter.

"That's a good one, Edward. I gotta remember that," Roger loved the banter.

Justin went to fetch a fresh beer for himself, Roberto and Leah. While he was up he opened another bottle of wine from the fridge and poured another glass for his wife, Rosalie, Maggie and Yvonne.

"Thank you, Justin," Melinda reached around to rub his butt while he poured.

"No, thank you, Honey," Justin smiled.

"You have him trained well," Yvonne picked up her glass. Justin was quick to turn and stick out his ass at her.

"Rub the butt," Justin bid. Yvonne giggled and gave him a quick pat while Melinda just shook her head. Justin stuck the cork back in the bottle.

"Rob my man, you just sat there. Now the girls are playing with my ass," Justin headed for the house to return the bottle to the fridge.

"I know. I'm a moron," Roberto said with wide eyes. Then he smiled and rubbed his hands together. "You ladies need anything else?"

"I need my oil changed," Rosalie was quick.

"Wait a minute now," Roberto protested while the women laughed at him.

"Rosie, Owen cleaned his plate. Did you see that?" Maggie pointed out.

"Damn. We need Ren every night," Rosalie observed.

"Yvonne, we're taking Ren home with us, just so you know," Maggie teased.

"Girl, there's days I would thank you to take his crazy little ass," Yvonne declared with a chuckle.

"Hey guys, could I have everyone's attention for just a moment," Edward spoke as he stood up. "I just wanted to take a minute to recognize why we all got together today," he looked at Emmett and Nasir. "Emmett has been a really good friend to me for a long time. Em, I've seen you look for love over the years and I saw a look on your face, with a smile I had never seen before, when you found it. Anyone who sees you two together can tell how much you love each other. Nasir, all I really want to say to you is, thank you. Thank you for coming into Em's life, and into all of our lives. It's easy to see that Em makes you as happy as you make him. You belong here with us, buddy. This is your home."

"Edward," Nasir was touched. Emmett did not speak. He rose from his chair, stepped up to Edward, and grabbed him in a tight embrace.

"Thank you, Edward. That was really sweet," Emmett spoke quietly to Edward. He let Edward go with a pat to the back. "Okay, I want to say something now. We have known each other a long time, Edward, and I'm glad of it. You all know I'm a settle down with one guy, type of guy. I always have been, much to the dismay, for a long time, of my little best friend," he gave Seth a teasing smile. "Anyway, I kissed my share of frogs along the way. And then one day I got sent on a business trip as a substitute for the guy who was supposed to go," Emmett reached for his lover's hand. "And on that trip I found a prince. When you least expect it, right?" Emmett gave Nasir the loving smile Edward had mentioned. Seth reached to take Garrett's hand. At the other table Justin put his arm around Melinda, Rosalie put her arm around Maggie and Roberto put his arm around Leah. None of them even thought about it.

"Nasi, you are the love of my life. Since Seth and Garrett's wedding, our lives have been a bit of a roller coaster ride, but I would not trade one second of it. I love you, Babe, completely, with all my heart and soul. It's just that simple. Like Edward said, this is your home. I am your family. Everyone here is," Emmett expressed. Nasir stood up and took both of Emmett's hands in both of his. He looked into clear crystal blue eyes for a moment. Seth squeezed Garrett's hand tighter.

"I need to say something too," Nasir finally broke his eye contact with Emmett, but continued to hold his hands. "First, thank you, all of you, for opening your hearts to me, for making me feel so welcome, and loved. Garrett, you are wise and strong, and you have always been there for me. Even when my schemes get you into trouble. You are the best friend anyone could hope for. Sethy, you are so warm, always ready with a hug when I need it, and so much fun. Leah, you taught me how to be comfortable with women. It may seem like a small thing to you, but it is a very big deal to me. Edward, you are most noble and gracious. You treat me like a brother. All of you make me feel like I belong. You make me feel like this is my home," Nasir looked into Emmett's eyes again. "My real home is wherever you are, my Emmett. I have said this before, but, I was in darkness before I met you. I came alive when you came into my life. You brought light, and you showed me what love is," Nasir's voice cracked as he choked up.

"Oh, Nasi," Emmett put a hand to his lover's face.

"Kiss him!" Seth cried. Emmett needed no urging. He put his big hand behind Nasir's head and pulled them together. Nasir happily opened his mouth to Emmett as his partner's mouth covered his own. They both closed their eyes as they shared a deep, loving kiss. Everyone rose and moved toward them at once. Every adult there had a hug for them, including Justin and Roger. Roberto was not quite yet at the stage where he would actively embrace another man and had pats on the back for them. Most had to hug them over Seth as the smaller man refused to let them go.

"That was so beautiful, you guys," Seth looked up at them. "It was almost like wedding vows!" he declared with big eyes. Seth stepped back from them. "Where's Reverend Amazon?"

"Reverend Amazon is about to smack a pipsqueak right into next week. You'll wonder where Sunday went," Rosalie play threatened. Emmett smiled as Nasir's epiphany spread across his face.

"What are you thinking, Babe?" Emmett asked softly as he still held his lover.

"All this talk about me getting married," Nasir slowly shook his head, but never broke eye contact with Emmett. "And running all around the stupid planet. The only person I would ever want to marry, was right in front of me the whole time. I choose you, Emmett. I only want you."

"I only want you, Nasi. Will you marry me, Nasir bin Omar al Qasimi?" Emmett smiled. Nasir said nothing. He grabbed Emmett's head in both hands and kissed him with the deep, probing, hard as he could, kiss that had won him this big beautiful American in the first place. While Emmett's knees grew weak, Seth clapped and bounced around them.

"Yay! Another wedding! I will plan every little thing. It will be every bit as nice as ours was. Did you hear that, Honey?" Seth could not contain himself and bounced into his husband's arms.

"Yes, Sweetness. We are both very happy for you," Garrett spoke warmly as Nasir at last broke his passionate kiss. Nasir smiled with great satisfaction when he saw how weak and breathless he had rendered Emmett. It gave him a great sense of power and self worth when he did that.

"Garrett," Nasir looked to his best friend, "will you be my best man?"

"Of course I will. It would be my privilege," Garrett answered.

"Of course _we_ will," Seth corrected.

"We who? Garrett and Carson?" Emmett asked. He tried very hard to maintain a straight face. Seth put his fists on his narrow hips and sucked in a terrible, stricken gasp with wide eyes.

"You big jerk!" Seth made a fist, raised it over his head, and hit Emmett on his big, hard pec. Emmett gave his booming laugh and snatched Seth up off of his feet. Seth put both hands on Emmett's chest and leaned back in Emmett's arms as far as he could.

"Put me down," Seth spoke calmly.

"Nope," Emmett could not wipe the grin off his face.

"That's okay. I wouldn't come to your wedding if you paid me anyway," Seth looked away. Emmett pulled Seth closer until they were practically nose to nose.

"You know I'm only playing with you. How could anyone on this Earth be at my side, other than you?" Emmett asked plainly.

"I hate you," Seth gave a sigh.

"No you don't. You love me even more'n your luggage," Emmett did his best Olympia Dukakis impression. Seth tried not to laugh, but could not help himself. He flung his arms around Emmett's neck and hugged him back.

"You're still a big jerk, but I love you anyway," Seth held to Emmett tightly. Emmett at last set his little best friend down on his feet. Seth immediately began to bounce again.

"Honey, I can't wait!" Seth grabbed Garrett again.

"I see that," Garrett smiled as he ran a hand down the back of Seth's head.

"You want to ask Rosalie, Babe?" Emmett put his arm around his lover.

"Oh, yes," Nasir nodded. "I would love that."

"Will you marry us, Roses?" Emmett asked.

"Guys," she put a hand on each of their forearms, "it would be an honor. If we can manage to avoid any unforeseen disasters, that is."

"Lesbians are such high maintenance," Seth gave a wave.

"Oh my God! Look who's talking! As if," Maggie scoffed.

"And I can't guarantee I won't knock out certain members of your wedding party," Rosalie added. Emmett and Seth both giggled.

"Now, where shall we hold it? And what are we all going to wear?" Seth's mind went a mile a minute. "Maybe Edward and Carson can stand up too," he tapped his chin with his forefinger as he thought out loud.

"Oh, yes. I would love that. Will you, Edward?" Nasir asked.

"Nasir, I would love to do that," Edward put a hand on the Arab's shoulder with a warm smile.

"Then maybe we could go with the suggestion Justin made in Telluride," Seth continued his thought.

"What did I say?" Justin did not remember.

"You thought we would all wear just a jock," Seth reminded him. Justin laughed right out loud.

"Nice. You gonna plan a bathhouse wedding for us?" Emmett asked.

"I am contemplating it," Seth gave a slow nod. "But, no. Nothing seedy for my Emmy. It will be an equally elegant affair. Your wedding planner extraordinaire is at your service."

"Wearing only a skirt fashioned from a dresser scarf," Edward observed.

"Oh, har-de-har, Cullen," Seth rolled his eyes. "C'mon, you guys, we have to set a date. Tell me everything you envision," Seth pulled Emmett and Nasir back to the table.

"Let's get the cake, Edward," Maggie suggested and Edward followed her into his house.

Nasir sat down beside his partner. Seth sat on the other side of Emmett talking animatedly about plans for their ceremony. Seth held Emmett's near hand. Emmett reached to take Nasir's hand with the other. Nasir paid Seth no mind. He knew the little diva would produce an event for them to rival his own. And whatever Emmett wanted was fine with Nasir. To just be able to stand next to Emmett and declare with him their love and commitment to the world would be beyond a dream come true. Nasir held Emmett's hand and regarded the man, his lover, his partner, his life. He watched Emmett smile at Seth and nod enthusiastically as the little man outlined his plans. Words that Nasir still did not bother to hear. Nasir knew in that moment, what he really knew all along, beyond any speck of a doubt, that it was all worth it. Anything at all was worth it, to preserve his life wtih Emmett. Nasir looked around at the other adults who talked and laughed amongst themselves, and the children who played together on the lawn below. They were a goup of different genders, different races, different religions, different sexual orientations, different nationalities even, but one people. Emmett had said it, and Nasir realized now even more fully the truth of it, they were all family. His family. Nasir knew peace in his soul in that moment as he sat among these people, holding his partner's hand. He felt loved and safe and content.


	28. Epilogue

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Ladies and gentle people, it is a bittersweet day for me. We come at last to the end of this part of Emmett and Nasir's journey together. I cannot begin express how rewarding this has been for me. Maureen and especially Liz, I could not have done it without you.

This epilogue may not be what you expect. In keeping with and perpetuating the E&O tradition of having special guest stars in the epilogue, there are two characters here some of you may recognize. They are borrowed with permission. I hope I did them justice and that you love them as much as I do. Miss Christie, I know I can confidently speak for all of us when I say that you are sorely missed.

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading the brilliance that is **Errors & Omissions** should go do so right now. Links to both stories are in my profile.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them. **

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

Present Day

Emmett sat comfortably in the deeply plush leather backseat of Garrett's Maybach, or at least, as comfortably as a man his height could. Garrett had the wheel and Seth chatted animatedly beside him in the front seat, but Emmett paid them no mind. He gazed at the gold band on the ring finger of his left hand. Emmett did not even realize he was smiling. He slowly turned the solid gold band around and around on his finger and thought about the matching ring on Nasir's finger. The day they put these rings on each other, he had been moved to tears. They had gone through so much recently to get to that point. It gave Emmett great joy to think about that day.

They had all come right from work and met at home just long enough to get into one car this evening. Emmett wore the dress shirt and pants he had worn to work. Garrett wore his impeccably tailored slate gray suit. Seth was the only one who had changed. He wore very snug and revealing jeans with one zipper that connected the two legs front to back, a red tux shirt and a black leather vest. They were on their way to Artforte on this first Thursday of August. Garrett tried to never miss a First Thursday and this one was especially important. Seth had a meeting set at the gallery to interview a prominent writer. The Art Walk began at noon and lasted until well into the evening. Parking in the area of Pioneer Square on First Thursday was always a challenge, but not for the owners of Artforte. Garrett parked his Maybach in his personal parking space behind the gallery, next to his partner's Mercedes GLK. They all climbed out of the comfortable car, into the sultry early evening and made their way into the gallery through the back entrance. Seth carried a small black Prada bag.

The soft and lilting ivorys of the baby grand greeted them as soon as they were through the door. Garrett led the way down the back corridor and emerged into the gallery proper. This First Thursday's featured artist was a man who did work in mosaics and Melinda had fifteen pieces of his on display. Garrett paused to look them over. He had heard about the artist and his work, but this was the first he actually saw it.

"Hey, boys," Melinda greeted. She wore a little black dress and looked stunning in it.

"Oh, Melinda," Garrett kissed her. "I see what you mean. This is interesting," he gestured.

"I know. And it's fun too. C'mere, cutie," Melinda kissed her brother-in-law.

"Hi, Malynn," Seth used the pet name for her that she loved.

"Emmett," Melinda ran her hands over his broad shoulders as he bent to accept her kiss. "Any news?"

"Nope," Emmett shook his head and made a resigned face. "It's his third interview with the upper ups too."

"When is he due back?" Melinda asked.

"He's flying back right now. Should land any minute. He's gonna meet us here," Emmett informed.

"Oh, good," Melinda turned and signaled to a waiter. They all recognized the tall blonde man who brought a tray of glasses with red and white wine.

"Mr. Garrett, Mr. Seth," Kiril greeted in this thick Russian accent.

"Hello, Kiril," Garrett smiled. Melinda picked up two glasses from the tray.

"I know you don't want any merlot, Seth," Melinda handed a glass of chardonnay to Garrett and kept a glass of the red for herself.

"Oh, yum, may I?" Seth was flip.

"I'll run up the street and get us a couple of beers," Emmett stated.

"No you won't. Come with me, both of you," Melinda commanded. She led Emmett and Seth down the corridor through which they came in, past her office and to the spacious lunch room where Juan was busy putting out nibbles onto trays.

"Oh, hi, Juan," Seth greeted.

"Juan, you put those beers I told you to bring in the fridge?" Melinda asked as she crossed to the refrigerator.

"Yes, ma'am," Juan answered. Melinda opened the door of the tall side by side and they could see a six pack of Spaten Oktoberfest next to a six pack of Heineken.

"They were already cold, right?" Melinda asked as she extracted a bottle of each. "Oh, yeah, they're good and cold," she handed them over to Emmett and Seth who both wore surprised and grateful faces.

"Melinda, thank you so much," Emmett picked up a nearby opener and popped both caps.

"Yeah, Malynn, this was really sweet of you," Seth happily took a swig.

"I like to take care of my boys," Melinda reached to pat each of them on the cheek.

"I saw a sixer of Coors in there too. Is Justin stopping by?" Emmett asked. He knew what her husband drank.

"I don't think he was planning on it, but you never know. And if he comes in here and sees that I got beers for you two and not for him, I would never hear the end of it," Melinda gave a wave and headed back out to the gallery. Emmett and Seth followed.

"Oh, hey, Malynn, I'm gonna take two chairs and a little table and put them over in the far corner. Is that okay?" Seth asked.

"Have Moose and Zack do it. Boys," Melinda called. Her two twenty year old helpers came to her at once. Moose was the nickname of a young man who, while not built like Emmett, was strong as an Ox. He worked for the gallery full time and did all the heavy lifting. He was stocky and had a Marine style crew cut. Zack was a bean pole with a mop of dark hair. These two had been best friends since high school. Zack and his mother had only just moved to Seattle that summer. He was the new, shy, gay kid in the high school and was immediately bullied. Moose, who had that nickname even then, did not like to see weaker kids be picked on for any reason, and immediately put a stop to it. Moose was straight, but he and a few of his friends on the football team had girlfriends with gay best friends. They knew them to be good people, occasionally in need of bigger, stronger friends. When Moose and his buddies put out word through the high school that someone was under their protection and not to be harassed in any way, it was so. While Moose remained in Seattle, attended Community College and was content with this job, Zack had gone away to university in California. They had remained very close, and when Zack came home to Seattle a few days ahead of the start of his partner's vacation, it was as much to see Moose as his own mother. Zack had not worked for Melinda in the summers since he moved to California, but came to hang out with Moose and was happy to help out. Melinda was grateful for the extra set of hands and thought of Zack as part of the Artforte family. She was always sure to tip him generously for his time and effort.

"Did you call us, Melinda?" Moose asked.

"Yes, Seth needs to create a vignette over in the corner," Melinda pointed. "Help him do that."

"A vignette? That's a very gay word," Moose looked to his friend with a grin and nudged the thinner boy in the arm. "What does that mean, Zack? You must know."

"Oh, c'mon, you two," Seth rolled his eyes. Both younger men snickered as they followed the little Native American.

Emmett walked over to the piano player and bent down from behind her to give her a kiss on her cheek. "Hey, missy," he greeted.

"Hi, Em," Maggie turned to smile up at him while not missing a stroke on the keys. Emmett sat down backwards on the bench with her, with his legs off the back. She just smiled and continued to play.

"Have you heard from your brother since he landed in Chicago this morning?" Emmett asked.

"Nope," Maggie shook her head. "Though, I imagine you'll hear from him before I do. If he calls, it'll be boy business."

Emmett sat thoughtfully for a moment. "Well, no news is good news, I guess," he took a swig of his beer. "It's so great to see those two reconnecting, you know?"

"We were all kids when we knew each other. I'm sure neither of them are the same men they were. I hope this will be a good thing," Maggie was cautious.

"I have a good feeling. So does Seth," Emmett commented.

"Well, who are we to question, The Oracle?" Maggie spoke with what sounded like great reverence.

"Who indeed?" Emmett gave a grin. As if summoned, Seth walked over to them with a hard cover book in his hand.

"Hey, you guys, this is who I'm here to meet. Let me know if you see him," Seth instructed. He placed the book on the piano face down. On the back was a picture of the author.

"He looks familiar for some reason," Emmett commented.

"He does to me too," Maggie agreed.

"He's a prominent author who just got outed fairly dramatically, and _everyone_ wants an interview with him. Nobody has been able to land this guy, but I did," Seth was justifiably proud of himself. "He should be here any time, so keep an eye out."

"If you hear me switch to a show tune suddenly, you'll know I've spotted him," Maggie wagged her eyebrows.

"Oh brother," Seth rolled his eyes and walked away. He altered course halfway through the main gallery as he saw his sister walk in through the front doors. Leah was stunning in her little red dress and matching high heels.

"Hey, little brother," Leah greeted him.

"Hi, Sis," Seth gave her a kiss.

"You're all dolled up. What's going on?" Leah asked.

"I'm doing an interview here tonight. What's your excuse?" Seth countered.

"Roberto is meeting me here and taking me out to dinner later. The nicer I look on his arm, the more he wants it," Leah flipped her hair.

"I know that's right," Seth agreed. Juan passed by with a tray of finger foods and Kiril followed with glasses of wine.

"Leah, I love that dress on you," Melinda gave the Native woman a hug.

"Thanks, Melinda. Roberto likes it too," Leah gave her friend a sly look.

"On the floor," Seth quipped. Leah said nothing, but wapped him on the back of his head with her open palm.

"Oh, like we don't all know it's true," Seth added. Leah could not argue with her brother and gave a shrug.

"Hi, Sis," Emmett came over and bent to kiss her cheek.

"Leah," Garrett took his turn.

"Hi, boys. Damn, little brother, does your man look good in a suit!" Leah looked Garrett up and down.

"My man looks good in everything," Seth sighed dramatically as if it were a burden. Roberto walked in behind them unnoticed. He came directly from work and wore his work attire of gray dress pants, white dress shirt, and dark blue suit jacket and tie. His badge was attached to his belt and his gun was in his shoulder holster.

"It's a good thing all these guys kissin' on you are gay, Chula. Otherwise I might have to get jealous!" Roberto spoke up.

"Hey, Roberto," Emmett reached out to clap his shoulder. Leah said nothing. She stepped up to him and conformed her body to his as she put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a steamy, deep kiss. His hands just naturally slipped around her waist.

"Jealous now?" Leah spoke in a low, sensual voice when she broke their kiss.

"No, Momi," Roberto slowly shook his head. Leah started to pull back from him, but he held her in place.

"Stay right there a minute," Roberto warned.

"You made him hard!" Seth was thrilled and clapped his hands.

"And if you grab his dick, I will kill you," Leah threatened with a pointed finger. She knew her brother all to well. Roberto turned his head away, mortified. The gay guys were all cool, but the last thing he wanted them discussing was his erection. And if Seth grabbed it, he would die. First, of course, he would kill Seth, then he would die.

"Oh, Garrett, he's back. Come meet our featured artist. His name is Jurij. He's from Riga," Melinda took Garrett's hand and led him away. "He's not real friendly, but he'll warm up once he gets to know you."

Emmett raised his beer to take a swig and Leah saw it.

"Emmett is that your ring?" Leah reached for his hand. Emmett switched his beer to his right hand and let her hold his left. She pulled away from Roberto and while there was a distinct bulge in the front of his dress pants, it was now resonably safe and he let her go.

"Sure is," Emmett confirmed. Leah held his big hand in hers.

"Seth told me you guys got rings. This is really pretty," Leah carefully examined the yellow gold band with insets that resembled flathead screws all the way around. "Eighteen karat, Cartier?" Leah asked.

"Good eye," Emmett confirmed.

"As if. I told her," Seth revealed.

"Nasir's is just like it?" Leah ignored her brother.

"Identical. We wanted to go with the German tradition of gold bands. We'll switch them to our right hands when we get married," Emmett confirmed.

"They're really beautiful, Emmett. I know I've said this like a hundred times, but I'm so happy for you," Leah let go of his hand and reached up to pull him down for another kiss.

"Wait till you see the venue I found too. You're gonna flip! You know the Stimson-Green mansion?" Seth asked.

"Oh, I've been there!" Roberto knew it well. "Carmen had her Quinceanera there, Chula. Get her to show you the pictures. It was mostly out on the back lawn, 'cause with all my cousins we were well over a hundred. That place is super nice."

"Emmy's wedding won't be nearly that many. His ceremony will be in the library actually. Yes, I've outdone myself," Seth bragged.

"Yes you have, Sweetie," Emmett put an arm around his best friend's shoulders.

"Everybody is settling down, Chula. Makes me want to do the same," Roberto slipped his arm around around her waist again. Leah was slightly taken aback by that offhand remark and turned her head to look at him. Seth seized on this statement.

"What was that? Did you just ask my sister to marry you? Was that a proposal?" Seth fired his questions.

"Oh, no," Roberto gave a hearty laugh. "This is hardly the time or place. Would you let your sister marry a guy who proposed like that?"

"Fuck no," Seth did not hesitate and gave a flip of his hair.

"Don't you worry. I have a plan ready to go when the time is right," Roberto assured.

* * *

None of them in the gallery heard the man on the hog roar down Main Street and turn into the alley behind Artforte. He was attired in well worn jeans, even more worn cowboy boots and a thin, tight, olive tee shirt, in addition to the guitar case slung across his back. He didn't think anyone would mind his sneaking a place to park behind the gallery. There wasn't room for another car between the expensive, white, German car that he didn't know the name of, or care, and the park like bench, but there was just enough room for Mae. The tall, lean man climbed off his steel horse, kicked down the stand and leaned his big girl gently over. He shook out his blonde, wind blown mane, which did not help at all, and pulled a pack of Marlboro reds and his trusty zippo from the pocket of his snug jeans. He lit a cigarette as he sauntered out of the alley and around to the front of the building. Now he was on his feet, his snug tee shirt almost made it to the top of his low rise jeans. Artforte stood on the corner of Main Street and Occidental Avenue and while the gallery had broad glass frontage on Main, the entrance was on Occidental.

The two block stretch of Occidental Avenue between Washington and Jackson Streets was a tree lined pedestrian only promenade. It followed the length of Occidental Park and a big municipal parking lot from Washington to Main, and then galleries and cafe's from Main to Jackson. Artforte was the biggest and nicest of the lot in this section of the Pioneer Square Historic District. The blonde cowboy walked around onto Occidental and shook his head with an amused smile. Of course the beautiful Prince had an interview scheduled in an art gallery. And one of the biggest and nicest ones around at that. No coffee or sandwich shop for him. Where else would a noble, gifted and graceful genius sit down with his equals? The tall, sleek cowboy stood not far from the entrance of Artforte, smoking his cigarette and waiting, the weight of his guitar on his back no burden at all. He was done with his smoke and just crushed the butt out under his heel when he caught sight of the man. His muse and the inspiration of every word he sang and note he played. The cowboy had no idea where the big black Mercedes Benz S550 had been parked. It was a damnsight harder to find a parking space for that machine than for Mae. He could not help the grin that spread across his face. Nor would he have tried.

The writer was nervous. There was no denying it. And how could he not be? This was a big step. Things had been said about him. There was much speculation in the media and especially publishing circles. Anyone could say anything, and it would all be just so much hype and supposition, until he opened his own mouth. He had been studiously mum on matters domestic. Until now. Today he would be Ricky Martin. But more importantly, today he would be true to himself and true to his love. He wore brown dress pants and a tweed sport coat that was really too warm for the weather, over a plum polo shirt. He did not expect to find the cowboy here, waiting before his destination. A warm smile graced his features as he looked over the lithe form of the wild and proud mustang. He walked up to where the grinning cowboy stood with his hands thrust into his front pockets, making the gap between the bottom of his shirt and top of his jeans that much wider and more inviting.

"I didn't expect to find you here," the writer spoke softly.

"Aw, hell, E, where else would I be?" the cowboy looked down and kicked at a pebble on the cobblestones. "What you're doin' today is real brave. I'm proud of you."

A small grateful smile crossed the author's face. "That means a lot to me, Jay. I'm doing this for us. I love you," he reached to take the tall cowboy's hand.

"I love you, darlin'," the guitar wearing man gave his scribe's hand a squeeze.

"Time to go inside. Coming?" the writer asked.

"I'm here to support, not to check up on you. I think I'll just sit out here for a spell. I got Scarlet to keep me company," the cowboy smiled. The author just smiled back for a long moment, then turned and walked into the gallery.

Few noticed him at first. From the gleaming black baby grand Maggie tilted her head as she scrutinized this fresh arrival. She looked down at the back of the book that lay before her. Was it possible this was the same tweed sport jacket? Maggie was sure it was him. The man walked up to the elegant auburn haired woman he took to be in charge.

"Good evening, I have an appointment with Seth Clearwater," the writer spoke in a smooth voice. Seth noticed immediately when the piano music changed from Bach to 'Hello Dolly' and saw the man approach his sister in law.

"And here he is," Melinda gestured as Seth walked up to them.

"Hello, Seth," the writer offered his hand.

"Sir, it is an honor to meet you," Seth took the man's hand in both of his and just held it a moment. "Please come and sit with me," Seth let go of his hand and led the way. "May I offer you a glass of wine?"

"Perhaps just one. I don't want my lips to get too loose," the writer smiled.

"I'll get you a bottle," Seth joked. He signaled to Kiril as he sat with his guest in their quiet corner. The smiling Russian came at Seth's beckoning with his tray of glasses of wine. The writer selected a glass of the merlot.

"Have Juan bring out a small tray of nibbles just for us. And don't let his glass go empty," Seth instructed.

"Yes, Mr. Seth," Kiril inclined his head and strode away to obey.

"Now, how do you like to be addressed?" Seth asked.

"Some of my friends like to call me Wash," he answered.

"In that case, I would love to call you Wash. And thank you so much for meeting with me, Wash. I know many have tried to secure an interview with you," Seth stated.

"It's my pleasure, Seth. This has been a long time coming, I'm afraid. I should have done it years ago. I promise that I will endeavor to be truthful and forthcoming with you about any topic," Wash stated.

"I can ask no more," Seth smiled.

"And what a wonderful venue you have chosen for our meeting," Wash looked around.

"My husband is the other owner. You almost met Melinda when you came in. And that's him over there," Seth pointed. "I'll introduce you later."

"Oh, your husband," Wash looked to where Seth pointed. He saw the handsome man in the expensive suit talking with two other men and a lady in a red dress.

"Do you know him?" Seth asked.

"Oh, no. I only recently learned that you had settled down. I was out of touch with the community myself for a few years. I must confess, Seth, I had heard of you by reputation as well," Wash informed. "Though, that was some time ago and has clearly not applied in a long time."

"Once upon a time, I did not believe in love or commitment. Then one day I met a guy who changed all that. Even someone like me can fall hopelessly and completely in love. You know what I mean?" Seth conveyed.

"Oh, I do. I most assuredly do," Wash spoke with conviction.

"Which leads me to one of the things I would like to talk to you about. Shall we get started?" Seth asked.

"Please," Wash gestured.

"With your permission, I am going to record us," Seth switched on the tape recorder that sat on the small table more or less between them.

"Of course," Wash smiled.

"Now, Wash, you have ten published novels, each of which has reached number one on the New York Times best sellers list, and each more acclaimed than the last. To what do you attribute your success?" Seth began.

The cowboy outside indulged himself in another cigarette while he watched Wash through the large windows of the fancy gallery. He saw him sit down with the American Indian man. So that was Seth Clearwater. He had never actually set eyes on him before today. Sure had heard of him though. He could hardly believe it when Slick told him he was in town for the man's weddin', though he did remember the shock wave that travelled through the Emerald City the day Seth Clearwater became unavailable. He smiled to himself and sauntered over to one of the wrought iron benches that encircled the base of the nearest tree on this tree lined promenade. The cowboy sat on the bench Indian style and took his dear Scarlet out of her case. He was particularly adept at pulling words right out of thin air and matching them up to beautiful music when his muse inspired him. He began to strum and sing softly to himself.

Inside, Wash finished his thought to Seth, "As a wise person once told me, I just write what I know."

"Okay, let's explore that," Seth posed. "You have in your books many and varying situations, from ax murderers to international spys. I don't imagine you have actually killed anyone, or engaged in espionage. How do you write that?"

"For things like that, it starts with research. I have a research assistant who is invaluable to me," Wash answered. "After that, you tell an engaging story. I have always said, it is more about the journey on which I take the reader, than the destination."

"Well said. Now, Wash, all but one of your books also includes subplots that involve romance, hetero romance, some of it on the steamy side. It has been said recently that you lack credibility as a gay man writing about male/female romance. What do you say to that?" Seth asked.

"I am glad you asked me that, Seth. I have heard that. And not just recently in the press. My handlers, that is my former handlers, said the very same thing to me for years," Wash had thought long on this particular point. "What I say is this: It was credible when people didn't know that I am gay, so how could it be less credible now? Not one single person raised the slightest question as to how I could know anything, or more importantly, write anything about heterosexual romance before I was outed. And I will tell you why. What I know about, and what I write about, is just that, romance. It is love. It is affection. It is about caring for and nurturing the person who means more to you than anything. That has nothing to do with gender. These are feelings. What people confuse this with, and focus on, is sexual desire and attraction. I am a gay man, but I am also no stranger to heterosexual sex."

"Thank you for that smooth transition, Wash. You are a gay man, but you are married to a woman," Seth pointed out.

"I am, at the moment, yes," Wash confirmed.

"What would you like people to know about your wife?" Seth asked.

"My wife is the most beautiful, supportive and above all, understanding woman I have ever met. I would like the record to be clear on this," Wash stressed. "I married her under false pretenses."

"She didn't know that you are gay," Seth clarified.

"Exactly. I listened to some bad counsel, but I can place the blame on no one but myself. I chose to listen. The decisions were mine. I was a closeted coward, in all truth. I married my wife, not because I did not care about her, because I very much do, but primarily to hide. This was not at all fair to her. But more than all this, before I married my wife, I sabotaged the relationship I had with the love of my life. A man I had never stopped loving, ever, and never will until the day I die. And in far more luck than I will ever deserve, he loves me still."

"You are back together?" Seth asked.

"We are. And I will never let him go again so long as I live," Wash was firm.

"Now, my readers are going to want to hear all about him, Wash," Seth smiled.

Melinda stood next to the baby grand across the gallery. She picked up the book that lay yet before Maggie. "Oh, that's why this guy looks so familiar. I've read a few of his books."

"Are they good?" Maggie asked.

"They really are. Did Seth say something about him being outed? Why did I think he was married?" Melinda wondered aloud. Maggie had no answer and did not care. She stopped when she came to the end of the piece of music before her.

"I think I might take a little break for a glass of wine," Maggie stretched before she rose from the bench.

"Kiril," Melinda summoned. She set the book back down on the piano and noticed for the first time the crowd gathered out on Occidental, right in front of the gallery. She walked the length of the baby grand to see if she could make out what was the attraction out in the street. Melinda saw nothing and decided to walk outside and see what was going on.

She could hear the music, the adept strumming of guitar stings, as soon as she cleared the door. Someone was singing as well, though she could not make out the words. Melinda made her way forward through the gathering of passers by who had paused to listen to the music and song. Once she made it to a place where she could see him, Melinda was amazed. He sat with his eyes closed, legs folded up, singing and playing his guitar with such feeling and emotion. Like everyone else, Melinda was captivated. She stood there for several minutes listening to him strum and sing softly. Melinda at first took him for a street musician, as such things were not unheard of in this section of town, but his guitar case was not open on the ground before him. There was no hat into which people could drop money to show their appreciation of his talents. What could this soul stirring man be doing here?

He finished his song at that moment and the street broke out into applause. Melinda did not hesitate to join them. The musician looked around and shook his head as he chuckled to himself, as if he could not imagine that people would want to gather around him and listen to him. Several people did drop a dollar on the ground in front of him as they started to disperse.

"Hi, excuse me," Melinda gave a little wave as she came forward. "I couldn't help but notice you. This is my gallery right here," she gestured. "You're really very good. Would you like to come inside and play for me?"

"Well, gosh, ma'am. That's awfully kind of you. Really I'm just sittin' here, waitin' on my man," the musician drawled. Melinda did not think it was possible to find him any more charming, but she did as soon as he spoke.

"I really would like to hire you to play for me and my partner. Come inside and see what you think. If you don't like it, or us, you don't have to ever come back. But you play so beautifully, I would love to have your talent in my gallery," Melinda persuaded.

"Well, sure," he unfolded his legs and put his booted feet on the ground as he reached for his guitar case. "What would you like me to play?"

"I guess I don't have any requests," Melinda answered honestly. "Whatever it was you were playing out here."

"Shucks, I was just strummin' and pullin' words outta the air," he placed his instrument reverently within it's case before he reached to pick up the few dollars that lay before him.

"They sure sounded like they came from your heart," Melinda stated.

"I reckon they did at that," the musician slung his case over his back again.

"I'm Melinda," she offered her hand.

"Most folks call me Tex, ma'am. Pleased ta meet cha," he drawled and shook her soft hand gently.

"Is that because you are from Texas?" Melinda asked as she led the way to the doors.

"I reckon it is," he nodded with a smile.

"Come inside, Tex," Melinda held the door for him.

"Thank ya, Miss Melinda," Tex was especially polite.

"Moose," Melinda called for her faithful strong man, "bring me a stool from upstairs, please. One of the tall ones. And place it at the end of the piano."

"I'm on it," Moose called and headed for the back stairs.

"Garrett," Melinda called next. The well dressed man who Tex did not know he parked beside, with the rich brown hair nearly to his shoulders, strode over to them.

"Tex, I want you to meet my brother in law and the other owner of the gallery. This is Garrett. Garrett, this is Tex," Melinda introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you, Tex," Garrett extended his hand.

"Likewise, my man," Tex shook firmly.

"Tex was playing outside, so beautifully. I asked him to play for us tonight," Melinda informed.

"Oh, that's a splendid idea. I don't think we've ever had anyone play guitar before. Have we?" Garrett asked.

"No. He sings too. He has a beautiful voice. Just wait till you hear him," Melinda endorsed.

"You settin' folks expectations mighty high now, Miss Melinda," Tex gave a grin.

"You just do in here what you did out there," Melinda patted the musician's arm. Tex looked over to the corner where Wash and Seth Clearwater were yet deep in conversation.

"I can do that," Tex said wistfully with a small nod.

"Oh, this is Maggie. She plays the piano," Melinda introduced the obviously Irish girl with the red hair and freckles in a snug blue top and long, flowing yellow skirt. "Maggie, this is Tex. He's going to play for a while."

"I hope I'm not cuttin' in on your gig, Miss Maggie," Tex smiled.

"Gives me a chance to have another glass of wine," Maggie was clearly all for that prospect.

"All right then," Tex gave a nod. Moose returned then with a tall stool of dark wood with a white leather seat.

"Right here, Moose," Melinda directed. "That's perfect," she gave a nod and patted the strong young man on his brawny back.

Emmett stood with Leah and Roberto. The detective had an iced lemonade, Melinda's beverage of choice to have on hand for those who do not drink. Roberto, of course, did drink, but not while on duty. He was not technically on duty now, but he was still wearing his badge and gun. They watched the cowboy take his guitar from its case and perch himself on the the tall stool at the end of the baby grand.

"Who is that?" Leah gestured with her wine glass.

"No idea," Emmett gave a shrug.

Tex sat and thought a moment with Scarlet in his hands atop his stool. He stole another glance in the direction of Seth and Wash. The author's back was mostly to him. He was engrossed in telling Seth his story. Tex was sure he had not seen him come in. He was about to find out.

"Just anything?" Tex asked again.

"Anything at all," Melinda smiled. "And we won't hover around you. Just do your thing," she took Garrett's arm and they walked away together. Tex closed his eyes and started to strum.

"_Well, I've seen him in his underwear, and when he finds me starin', he don't care_..." Tex started out.

Wash turned, surprised to hear the familiar voice and nimble fingers creating beautiful music with a silly, and at the same time charming, song. "I guess the piano player is taking a break," he commented in a neutral voice.

"Evidently," Seth agreed. "I have no idea who the guitar player is," he added. Seth waited to ask another question as they both paused to listen to the cowboy sing. "He's very talented," Seth added.

"He is at that," Wash turned back to Seth.

Seth narrowed his eyes. "Did he just say 'prince of prose'?" he tilted his head as well, turning up his divining powers even higher.

"I believe he did," Wash confirmed.

"He's singing about you!" Seth rightly concluded.

"He is, yes. He often does," a smile played at Wash's lips. "That's him, you see."

"This is your partner?" Seth pointed.

"That scruffy, sweet, sad-eyed, cowboy poet is all mine," Wash smiled and realized, profoundly, the full truth of his own words.

"Well, he's cute as all shit, if you don't mind me saying," Seth commented.

"I don't mind at all, and I concur," Wash smiled back at Seth.

"Malynn," Seth called with a wave and pointed. "We need that cowboy over here when he's done."

Melinda signaled back with a wave and a nod.

"Now I wonder what that's about," Garrett mused aloud where he stood beside his sister-in-law.

"No idea. Kiril," Melinda got the waiter's attention. She reached for two more glasses of wine and handed one to Garrett. They both set their empty glasses on his tray. They did not at first see the latest arrival, as he came in through the front doors behind several other patrons. They were not looking for him as no one expected him.

Justin stopped short as he entered his wife and brother's gallery. He had thought to surprise his wife this evening as he knew most of the gang was going to be here tonight. He put on nice jeans and a dress shirt. Melinda was always dressed nice on First Thursday and he wanted to look nice for the woman he loved. Justin was expecting the lilting notes of Maggie at the piano, but instead found the twang of a guitar player oozing sex appeal all over the place. The hick finished his song at that moment and gave a nauseatingly cute, shy smile as the over thirty people in the gallery clapped for him. All save one. Justin then watched his wife walk over to the tall, lanky guy and put her hand on his shoulder as she spoke to him. He watched the guy turn that cute, charming smile on his wife. Justin headed straight for them.

Tex climbed off his stool and leaned his guitar carefully against it, between the stool and the piano, where it would be safe. Melinda smiled after him as he headed toward Seth. She looked to see that the person approaching her was her husband.

"Oh, Justin," Melinda reached for him as he drew up close to her side and slipped a possessive arm around her.

"Hi, Honey," Justin kissed his wife. "Who is that guy?" he looked after the tall, scruffy man whose shirt did not quite meet his pants.

"His name is Tex. Did you just come in the front?" Melinda asked.

"I had to park all the way over on the Second Avenue extension. What's he doing here?" Justin changed the topic right back.

"We always have entertainment on First Thursday. You know that," Melinda answered.

"Where's Maggie?" Justin continued.

"She's right over there," Melinda looked at her husband closely. "Justin, are you jealous?"

"I might be," Justin defended. "A little bit. I didn't expect to find this cowboy twanging at your patrons," he kept his voice appropriately low, for which Melinda was grateful.

"Well, so what if he is?" Melinda asked. "You're not normally the jealous type. Moose works here with me every day. You've never been jealous of him."

"Moose is just a goofy kid. He doesn't drip testosterone and sexy all around my wife like this guy does," Justin defended. Melinda looked in the direction her husband cocked his thumb and saw Seth and the writer stand up as Tex stepped up beside them. She watched the famous man take Tex's hand and entwine their fingers together as he kissed him on the lips. Tex's body language made it all too clear how truly welcome this kiss was.

"Justin, do you see that man over there with Seth?" Melinda pointed. "The one who just kissed Tex on his lips."

"Oh," Justin's face made it plain that this changed everything. "I'm fine then," he let go of his possessive grip on his wife's waist and walked away to greet his brother. Melinda just shook her head.

Wash was thrilled for the opportunity to introduce his lover to Seth, elated that Tex had come into the gallery after all, whatever the reason. He remembered well that day years ago when a young lady wanted to interview a gay writer and he had stupidly, damningly, denied who he was, who Tex was, who they were. The look in his lover's eyes that day had haunted him every night in the intervening years. Today, he cleansed both their souls.

"Hey, darlin'," Tex smiled so warmly with his jade eyes after Wash took his hand and kissed him so lovingly, that it melted Wash's heart anew.

"I want you to meet Seth. This is my partner," Wash looked to Seth and then back to his lover with such devotion in his eyes, their love was plain for anyone to see.

"Call me Tex," he offered his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Tex," Seth greeted warmly as they shook. "You play beautifully and that was quite a cute song."

"My guy inspires cuteness," Tex smirked at his partner.

"Can we get you a glass of wine?" Seth asked even as he signaled Kiril.

"I'm not much of a wine drinker m'self," Tex confessed.

"Well," Seth gestured to his bottle, "how about a Heineken?"

"Now, that'd be right fine," Tex stated. Kiril approached with his tray of wine glasses.

"Kiril, will you go in the back and bring out a Heineken for my guest," Seth directed.

"Right away, Mr. Seth," Kiril gave a nod and strode away.

"I'm not a guest, I'm the hired help," Tex smiled.

"Is that what you were doing?" Wash asked.

"Miss Melinda came outside and heard me foolin' with Scarlet. Then she asked me to play in here tonight," Tex was pleased to report.

"Melinda knows an artist when she sees, or in this case, hears one," Seth smiled.

"That's right nice of you, Seth. Say, I was damn near at your weddin'. I picked up my friend Slick," Tex chuckled at himself. "Sorry, I mean Jasper, from your reception, so's we could go grab us a beer."

"You know Jasper?" Seth asked. He looked at the man who stood before him, but suddenly all he could see was a photograph in silhouette, that he had seen years ago and thousands of miles away. "You know Jasper," Seth repeated. This time it was his own answer to his own question. Pieces of a puzzle that floated in the ether and Seth had long ago dismissed, began to fit themselves together.

"Sure do," Tex smiled. "We met in New York City."

"What a tiny little planet," Seth commented. "Emmy," he called. "You have to meet Emmett."

"What's going on, Sweetie?" Emmett asked as he walked up to them. Garrett joined them as well.

"Okay. Oh, I'm glad you're here too, Honey," Seth reached to take his partner's hand. "First, I want you guys to meet Wash. This is my husband Garrett and my best friend Emmett."

"A pleasure to meet you, Wash," Garrett began. All three men exchanged pleasantries and hand shakes.

"And this is his partner, Tex," Seth finished.

"Hi, Tex. I guess you're a talented couple all the way around," Emmett smiled.

"Thanks, Emmett," Tex gave a firm handshake. "And I've already met your man, Seth."

"You know Tex too?" Seth looked at Garrett.

"I met him when Melinda brought him in just now, Sweetness," Garrett remained characteristicly calm.

"Too?" Emmett caught that key word.

"Emmy, Tex knows Jasper," Seth informed.

"Oh, you know Jasper? How'd you guys meet?" Emmett asked.

"I was playin' and singin' back up for a country western diva," Tex revealed. "Traveled with her to New York. First time I was there by m'self."

"Wow. Tiny little planet," Emmett commented.

"I just said that! Okay," Seth brushed his hair back from his face with both hands. "I have completely lost control of this interview. Moose! Honey, please have Moose bring me another chair. And you guys go away now. I have to finish my interview. Please stay, Tex. My readers would very much like to know about this accomplished writer's partner," Seth directed. Wash smiled warmly at his lover and took his hand again.

Emmett put his arm around Garrett as they walked away. He grinned down on his best friend's husband. "Who's the diva?"

"The little diva belongs to me," Garrett smiled. "Moose, Seth needs another chair, please."

"You got it, boss," Moose lifted another of the heavy uphosltered metal chairs over his head and carried it over to Seth.

"Maggie, would you play again for a while," Garrett continued.

"I would love to," Maggie carried her half glass of wine over to the piano. Emmett pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked for missed calls or texts. It was not the first time Garrett had seen him do that.

"Anything?" Garrett asked.

"He should have landed quite a while ago. I should have heard from him by now," Emmett was clearly worried. "It's a domestic flight, so it's not like there's Homeland Security bullshit."

"There could have been a mechanical delay or any number of things. I wouldn't stress too much. Not yet anyway," Garrett patted Emmett on his upper arm. "You know there is no place he would rather be than by your side."

"I guess I'm just nervous. This is his third interview with this company," Emmett confessed.

"Hold good thoughts, Emmett," Garrett squeezed the taller man's shoulder.

"You're the best brother-in-law a guy could have, ya know that, Garrett?" Emmett put his arm around the well dressed man again.

"I think the same of you," Garrett smiled. Justin emerged from the back hallway with a fresh cold Coors bottle in his hand.

"Hey, thanks, Honey," Justin gestured to his wife with his bottle.

"Justin," Melinda walked over to him and put a hand to his face. "I hope you know that there is only one man I want, or ever will."

"I know. I was stupid, Honey. I'm sorry," Justin put his hand on her arm.

"I love you. You are my husband and the father of my child," Melinda tilted her head. "Where is Stephanie anyway?"

"I dropped her off with Rose. She's playing house with Liam by now if I know those two," Justin chuckled and took a swig of his beer.

"Well, maybe we can ask Maggie if they can keep her for the night. Then we can play a little house of our own when we get home," Melinda put her arms around her husband and ran one hand down onto his butt.

"Oh, now you're talkin', Mel. Have I told you how hot you look in this dress?" Justin set his bottle on a nearby table and ran his hands over her back.

"Once or twice," Melinda smiled.

"That's about a thousand times too few," Justin kissed his wife tenderly and lovingly on her lips. "Maybe we can make another little one like Seth wants us to."

"Are you ready to have another child, Justin?" Melinda asked.

"You know, Honey," Justin confessed. "I've been thinking about it. I think I can be a pretty good dad to two kids."

"You are a very good father, Justin," Melinda stated.

"I think I'm ready," Justin nodded.

"If you are, then I am too," Melinda smiled up at him.

Justin moved his wife's hair behind her left ear and spoke softly into it, "Maybe we can go back in your office and try to make a baby right now."

"Save it for when we get home, Dear. I'm working. And that's not just my office. It's your brother's office too," Melinda pointed out.

"Well, I don't need his help. He can stay out here," Justin was not disuaded. Melinda gave a lilting and loud laugh.

"What?" Justin asked.

"I was just imagining having the two of you in there!" Melinda continued to laugh.

"Don't ever imagine that, ever again," Justin shook his head. Melinda stopped laughing and just looked at her husband as she considered. She reached up and unbuttoned the next button on his shirt. She stuck her fingers inside his now more open shirt to caress his chest.

"Come with me," Melinda commanded. She took his hand and led him into the back hallway and into her office.

"Remember when you and Garrett first opened this gallery?" Justin smiled as he was wilingly pulled along.

"Oh yes I do," Melinda confirmed. She remembered the time her husband surprised her and made love to her on her desk the day of their grand opening. That was the only other time they had done it here and she aimed to double that number right now. No sooner had she locked her office door behind them, than her husband was all over her. Justin turned Melinda around and pressed his body fully against her's up against the doors. He gave no care to her lipstick or makeup as he took hold of the back of her neck and agressively took her mouth with his own.

"Mmm!" Melinda liked to feel his hunger as it matched hers. They had done this dance before and she knew he would support her with his strength as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. Justin growled into his wife's mouth as she did this. He loved it when she clung to and climbed on him. Such moments made him truly feel like a man. Justin ran his hand up the back of her right thigh, well up under her now high riding dress to her bare ass. He also loved when his wife wore thong panties. Justin supported her fully as he carried her further into the room and set her down on her desk.

Melinda fortunately kept a tidy office. She had a large U shaped desk with a large and tall computer credenza on the back wall. There were five pictures in ornate frames on the shelves of this hutch. There was one of her daughter that kept her smiling on difficult days. There was one of Justin with no shirt on, out on the deck at home, which evoked thoughts of an entirely different nature. A picture of Seth and Garrett, because they were near and dear to her heart, sat beside a posed picture of her with Justin and Stephanie. The last was a group shot from the last gallery Christmas party. All the staff were present with their spouses or significant others. Moose had his girlfriend and even Zack had been there with his cute little partner. This left the surface of her desk fairly clear.

Melinda broke their kiss and leaned back enough to get her hands on the front of his shirt. Justin unzipped her dress even as she unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way and pulled it out of his pants. They were both breathless as he pulled at her dress. Melinda put a hand flat on his bare chest. With him right between her legs she could feel his hardness even through his underwear and denim.

"What?" Justin asked, puzzled as to why she stopped him. Melinda said nothing as she pushed him back enough to slip off the desk to her now stocking feet. She grabbed him by his shirt, turned him around and pushed him back against the desk. Justin leaned back on his wife's desk as she unbuckled his belt and pulled it all the way out of his pants. Justin just gave a smirk as his belt landed in the corner of the room. Melinda dropped down to her knees as she popped the button on his jeans and unzipped him. Justin watched his bone swing in his wife's face as she pulled his pants and underwear down to his knees. Melinda wrapped her hand around her husband's rock hard penis and licked her lips. She got the impression from what she had seen, and what Seth said, that Garrett was bigger. Even if that were so, her man was no slouch and had plenty enough for her. Melinda gave a slow lick through his seeping slit.

"Oh, Mel," Justin watched his wife lick the head of his cock. Then without warning Melinda took as much of him in her mouth as she could. Justin had no complaint.

"Ugh. Jesus," Justin closed his eyes and leaned back on elbows on her desk as his wife began to suck him.

Out in the main gallery, the front doors swung open and the man they had all been waiting for, Emmett in particular, strode into the building. He wore a silk suit of light gray. His lavender dress shirt had the top three buttons open and his necktie was no longer with him.

"Habibi!" Nasir caught sight of Emmett.

"Nasi!" Emmett quickly put his beer down and rushed to take his partner in his arms. "You were supposed to call me when you landed, Babe. What happened? Why are you so late?"

"Oh my habibi," Nasir took hold of Emmett's head and kissed him softly all over his face. "I had something to do and I could not call you, because I wanted to look into your eyes when I tell you what I have to say. You would have known just from my voice."

"You got the job?" Emmett could not contain his excitement. Nasir did not answer and Emmett's attention was taken by the veritible army that swarmed in through the rear corridor from the back entrance. Emmett recognized Milan and Carla from their many appearances in Seth and Garrett's penthouse among the white tux shirt uniformed crew.

"What's going on?" Emmett looked back to his smiling lover.

"You, my beautiful Emmett, get to sleep with the newest vice-president of Leows Hotels," Nasir confirmed.

"Nasir! Good Lord," Garrett caught sight, first of his best friend, and then the staff he brought with him. They were laiden with buckets of iced champagne, pate' with crispy toasts and a big tub of caviar nestled in it's own bed of ice.

"Moose, Zack, get two more tables from the back right away, please," Garrett directed. "My friend," he put his hand on Nasir's shoulder while he was still in Emmett's arms, "I rather surmise your news is good."

"Garrett," Nasir and Emmett both freed an arm to pull him into their embrace, "not only do I have a job, I have a green card. So they can take as long as they want and do whatever with my asylum. It doesn't even matter anymore. This company wants to expand worldwide and the president of the company himself said I have the unique skillset they are looking for to take them there. I have a job that I love and I am legal and I can stay. And after I have my green card long enough, I can even become a citizen!"

Emmett was so profoundly moved in his joy and relief that his eyes welled up. "God," Emmett whispered as his eyes threatened to spill over. "So I can keep you after all?"

"My habibi," Nasir pulled Emmett's forehead to his own and they both closed their eyes. "We keep each other."

They felt the impact as Seth ran into them on the opposite side from Garrett and flung his arms as far around them as he could. He did not need to see the extra waitstaff popping champagne corks to know a celebration was in order.

"Sethy," Nasir put his hand to Seth's back.

"I love you guys," Seth was muffled as he spoke into their sides.

"Looks like congratulations are in order," Leah stepped up behind her brother and put a hand on Nasir's shoulder. Nasir looked at her and disentangled himself from the other men.

"And I even have wonderful women friends," Nasir took Leah in his arms and lifted her off her feet. "Allah, I love this country!"

Leah put her arms around Nasir's neck. She said nothing, but gave a joyous laugh as he swung her around.

"Take it easy, pal. I'll book you for assault!" Roberto teased. Nasir put Leah down and just as quickly as he grabbed her, he took hold of Roberto.

"And straight guy friends too!" Nasir tried to pick Roberto up, but found this a much more difficult proposition. "Allah, but you are heavy! You must be all muscle."

"He is all muscle, all over," Leah confirmed.

"Okay, okay," Roberto put his hands on Nasir's arms and took a difinitive step back. Leah had to stifle a giggle. It always amused her when the gay boys went just a little too far with her man. At least this time it wasn't her brother.

"Nasir, calm down for a second," Seth took his hand. "I want you to meet a couple of guys. Wash, Tex, come over here. Wash is a famous author, who was gracious enough to grant me an interview here tonight. And his partner Tex, who is a really good musician. He played for us a little bit earlier. Guys, first, this is Nasir, Emmy's partner."

"Pleased ta meet cha, man," Tex gave a firm handshake.

"Tex," Nasir smiled.

"Nasir, very nice to meet you," Wash took his turn. "I note the name and can certainly hear the accent. Persian Gulf region?"

"Yes. United Arab Emirates," Nasir confirmed.

"I couldn't help but overhear. You have US Residency?" Wash asked.

"I do now," Nasir confirmed with a broad grin as he put an arm around Emmett's waist.

"How did you guys meet, if you don't mind me asking?" Wash asked further.

"Not at all," Emmett smiled. He was only too happy to tell anyone that. "It was on a business trip to Las Vegas of all places. Nasir was actually my client, or his dad was really," Emmett put his arm around Nasir's waist and pulled him close with a smile. "I guess I did find you in the desert."

"Ha," Nasir laughed. "Just not my desert."

"I'll bet you two have a great story. I'd love to hear it sometime," Wash smiled.

"And we would love to tell you. Champagne for you too. Champagne for everyone!" Nasir called out. The additional staff had prepared trays laden wtih full flutes and began to circulate with them.

"Guys, I also want you to meet my sister Leah, and her boyfriend Roberto," Seth continued.

"Hi, Tex," Leah smiled sweetly. She remembered well how captivating he had been earlier.

"Miss Leah, I'm right charmed," Tex smiled as he took her hand.

"Tex," Roberto took his turn.

"Roberto," Tex shook the Hispanic's strong hand.

"You're gay, right?" Roberto asked.

"He charms everyone equally, but he only sleeps with me," Wash offered his hand.

"Okay, just checking. Nice to meet you guys," Roberto smiled. Milan came round with his tray and they each took a flute.

"We gettin' like we do it in Texas. We two fisted drinkers now," Tex commented as he held up his flute and beer bottle.

"I like your style, Tex," Seth chuckled. "You met Melinda, at least Tex did. And I thought I saw her husband come in. Where are they?" he looked around.

"Oh, I don't know. I haven't seen them in a while," Garrett realized aloud and looked around himself. Emmett saw that everyone had a flute, including a few random strangers who happened to be in the gallery at the right time.

"Maggie, stop for a minute. Come over here," Emmett called. Maggie did as she was bid and walked over to the group from the piano.

"Maggie," Nasir hugged her.

"Congratulations, Nasir," she could just about reach around the tall man's shoulders.

"Thank you. I wish your brother were here, but I hope he is having a good time. Please give Rose and the kids a hug from me," Nasir requested.

"I will do that," Maggie smiled as he let her go. Emmett reached to Milan's tray and handed Maggie a glass of champagne.

"Could I have everyone's attention," Emmett held up his flute. "In addition to it being First Thursday and meeting some great new friends," he gestured to Wash and Tex with his glass, "we also have a special reason to celebrate. Here's to a very special guy, my beautiful Emirati partner, who got his green card today, not to mention a great new job, and who I can't wait to marry next month!"

"Here, here!" Garrett led the well wishes. Everyone joined in, and Tex even hooted and hollered. Nasir kissed Emmett on the lips before either of them took a sip.

"Hoo-we! Damn, I hate this stuff," Tex commented after he took his sip. He made a face and wiped at his nose.

"Just hold on to it. I'll drink it," Wash spoke quietly.

"It's all yours, darlin'," Tex took a swig of his beer.

"What's all the hubub out here?" Justin asked as he followed his wife out into the gallery.

"Oh, Nasir's here," Melinda observed somewhat breathlessly. "And he brought with him good news it seems."

Milan stepped up to them with his tray. Melinda took two flutes and handed one to her husband.

"There you two are," Garrett observed. Seth narrowed his gaze and immediately knew what they had been doing. They both had that almost slack eyed, relaxed aire, with the glow of flushed skin about them, that only came from one thing. Seth stifled a giggle with a hand over his mouth.

"Melinda!" Nasir saw her and immediately embraced the elegant woman.

"Hi, Nasir," she had a warm hug for him back. Seth alone noted that she was so relaxed, she went nearly slack in his strong arms.

"Hey, Nasir. Are you gainfully employed, buddy?" Justin clapped him on the shoulder.

"Not only that, but I have a green card as well," Nasir let go of Melinda and took Justin's offered hand, only to pull him into an embrace.

"Malynn, you know Tex now. This is his other half Wash. Wash, you almost met Melinda before I intercepted you when you came in," Seth introduced.

"Indeed," Wash extended his hand. "You have a lovely gallery. It was the ideal setting for my interview with Seth."

"Thank you, Wash," Melinda shook his gentle hand. "It's a real privilege to meet you."

"The privilege is mine," Wash smiled warmly.

"And this is her husband Justin," Seth continued. "Justin meet Tex and Wash."

"Hey, Tex. I can laugh about it now, but you had me a little fired up when I came in and saw you grinning at my wife," Justin said as they shook.

"Aw, no worries, my man. I only got eyes for this guy," Tex cocked his thumb at his mate.

"Nice to meet you, Justin," Wash took his turn.

"You too, Wash," Justin had no idea who the man was.

"Hey, Justin, do you have a sec?" Seth put a hand on his brother in law's arm.

"Sure, Seth. What's on your mind?" Justin asked as they stepped away.

"Belt," Seth said simply.

"What?" Justin did not get it.

"You had a belt on when you came in here, I would swear to it, but you don't now. So I can only conclude that it's on the floor of your wife's office," Seth spoke quietly with a knowing smile.

"Oh, shit," Justin grabbed the waistband of his jeans. He turned and headed for the back hall. "How do you do that?" he called over his shoulder. Seth only smiled after him.

A man on the shorter side, though a good bit taller than Seth, with close cropped dark hair flew in through the front doors at that moment. A professional grade camera with a large light bar hung around his neck on a thick strap. He wore a black tee shirt and denim shorts. He looked around quickly and made a beeline for Seth.

"Oh, Dane," Seth caught sight of him.

"Seth, I'm so sorry I'm late. I couldn't find parking anywhere," Dane explained.

"No problem at all. We only just wrapped up a few minutes ago. Wash, Tex, this is my photographer Dane. I want him to get a few shots. Wash, let's go back and sit down for a quick second. Tex, go play something again. I want to be sure we get a shot of you playing," Seth directed.

"We've all just been nattering away, Dane," Garrett read the look on the photographer's face and put his hand on the man's shoulder. "Don't stress."

"Thanks, Garrett," Dane was grateful. Garrett just gave a smile and a nod.

Tex sauntered back over to the baby grand. He picked up his guitar and perched himself atop his stool again. He made a face as he thought a moment and let his eyes wander across the group. Then he began to strum. _"Well, he came to the States from far away, from a place where it's not okay to be gay. Emmett took a trip, to the sand, he found Nasir there, said won't you be my man..."_

Dane took shots of Tex singing and of Seth and Wash sitting together. When Tex finished, Seth had Wash stand at his side for a shot. The last shot had Seth, Garrett and Melinda with them, with Tex in the center still on his tall stool with his guitar in his lap.

"That's perfect, Dane. Now have a glass of champagne and relax," Seth patted his back.

"Roberto, did someone tell me that you are a police detective?" Wash asked.

"I sure am," Roberto was proud of it.

"I am researching a new book and I would love to pick your brain for a few minutes, if I may," Wash was his polite self.

"Sure," Roberto was always ready to talk about his work, unless it involved an open case. That he would not discuss, even with Leah. While Wash engaged Roberto's attention, Seth zeroed in on his sister.

"I have been dying to get a private minute with you all evening," Seth took hold of his sister's arm and led her a few feet away. "What was that crack about wanting to settle down earlier?"

"I know. That took me a little by surprise too," Leah admitted.

"Did you know he was thinking like that? Has he said anything like that before?" Seth fired his questions.

"Never," Leah shook her head.

"Not that you two don't make a super cute couple. And I know you'll make me some super cute babies too," Seth teased.

"You know, little brother, if anyone could make me want to settle down, it's him," Leah thought out loud.

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" Seth demanded.

"Oh, shut up. How many rings are on your fingers, with yellow diamonds and platinum and shit?" Leah countered.

"Well," Seth held up his hand, "only my engagement ring has a yellow diamond."

"My point is taken, then," Leah said triumphantly. She grew thoughtful. "You know, I've been thinking since he said that," Leah smiled to herself. "In all truth, before he said that. I feel good with him. He's not just a conquest. Sure it started out that way. I mean, look at him."

"He's hot," Seth agreed.

"And he's husband material. I couldn't tell you now exactly when it happened, but I don't want anyone else. Other guys just pale. You know what I mean?" Leah asked.

"I know very well what you mean. I remember the day I realized that myself," Seth confirmed.

"I can see a future with him. I can see myself with him," Leah looked at her wise little brother as she bared her soul. "I love him, Seth. If he asked me to marry him, I would."

"Hold up now, Sister. Not so fast," Seth held up a hand. "That changes things. Your man and me are gonna have a 'Come to Seth' meeting."

"Oh no you don't. Don't you think for one second that I am goint to let Roberto be subjected to your interrogation. Emmett told me how you put Nasir through the Holy Inquisition a year and a half ago," Leah commanded.

Seth leaned back and folded his arms across his chest. "I'm sorry, do you somehow think that you and your man are exempt? Are you under the impression that you are less important to me than Emmy is?"

"Listen, Seth!" Leah pointed her finger in his face.

"Okay, take it easy. I was pretty hard on Nasir. I admit that. But Emmy did not have a great track record, as you very well know, and I had never met Nasir. He turned out to be the greatest guy ever and no one could be happier about that than me. Now as to you and Roberto, this is different. I know Roberto," Seth explained.

"I heard my name," Roberto had finished with Wash and neither of them noticed. "You know me what?"

"We were just talking about how we all found a great guy," Leah smiled at her man.

"Some of us guys found a great girl too. Those of us who were looking for one, that is," Roberto smiled broadly as he slipped his arm around Leah's waist.

"Yeah, that's pretty funny. So, Roberto, you think you might want to start a family of your own?" Seth began. Roberto looked to his girl and saw her face transform.

"Seth! I hear your husband calling you. Go away," Leah ordered.

"So that's what you two were talking about," Roberto got it.

"You remember saying that you had a plan ready to go when the time is right?" Leah asked as she slipped a hand inside his jacket and over his chest. "The time is getting right, Papi."

Roberto only gave a knowing and sexy smile as he lowered his face to Leah's. She happily opened her mouth to his.

"She looks Lakota, but she sounds Pueblo," Seth made his flippant comment and walked away from them. There were only a few things he did not know about Roberto, and those things could wait.

Emmett and Nasir stood together with their arms loosely draped about each other. They sipped their champagne and just smiled into each other's eyes. They paid no attention when Tex started to sing again. Neither did they notice when a few minutes later, an elegant older woman in a red blouse and white pants approach them. Her bottle blonde hair was sweapt back from her face and she wore a heavy strand of expensive pearls.

"Young men," the older lady spoke to get their attention.

"Yes, ma'am?" Emmett was polite.

"Do I understand that you became a citizen today?" she asked.

"Not yet, but I am well on my way," Nasir smiled.

"We had a bit of an immigration problem there for a while, but that's all over now," Emmett added.

"Well, I'm very happy for you both," she raised her half empty champagne flute.

"Thank you," Emmett was touched by this kind stranger.

"Dorothea!" Melinda walked over to them.

"Oh hello, Melinda, dear," Dorothea and Melinda greeted each other with a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm so glad you could stop by," Melinda smiled.

"So am I. That boy playing his guitar is enchanting, isn't he?" Dorothea gestured. She and Melinda both turned in Tex's direction where the happy minstrel strummed and sang away.

"I thought so too," Melinda agreed.

"Wherever did you find him?" Dorothea asked.

"Would you believe, out there in the street?" Melinda gestured toward the windows.

"My. Do you think he might come play for me? The show house is finished and we are ready to open. I usually have a string quartet at the opening, as you know, but one of them is in the hospital. I just learned today, so I'm in a bit of a pinch. It would never have occured to me to have someone like him. I mean, his style of music, you know what I mean, but he's just captivating," Dorothea put a hand to the side of her chin as she spoke.

"Well, let's ask him," Melinda said as Tex finished his song. "Tex," she called. Tex slid off his stool and set down his guitar as the two women walked over to him.

"Tex, I would like you to meet Dorothea Whitmarsh from the Seattle Symphony," Melinda introduced.

"Howdy, ma'am," Tex held out his hand.

"Tex, is it? You play beautifully," Dorothea took his hand, but did not shake it.

"Thank ya, Miss Dorothea," Tex gave a nod.

"Tex, Dorothea would like to hire you to play for her too," Melinda informed.

"Well, I don't think I would much fit in at the symphony," Tex voiced his reservation.

"Oh, no," Dorothea laughed. "The Seattle Symphony Society every year co-ordinates the renovation of an historic Seattle mansion. I chair the committee. Different designers come and donate their services on sections of the house. Then we open the show house to the public for two months. The designers get to showcase their work. They also get publicity when channel 5 news does it's society piece and even HGTV sends a crew to the opening. So if you don't mind a crowd about the size of this one, and local and national media, I would dearly love to have you play and sing for us at the opening of our show house. It's this Sunday. That's terribly short notice, I know, but if you can arrange your schedule, I would be delighted."

Tex only managed to raise his eyebrows before another answered for him.

"He's available and he too would be delighted," Wash stated as he stepped up beside his slightly shell shocked lover. He put his arm around Tex and looked into his mustang's eyes to feed him as much serenity as he possibly could.

"Dorothea, this is Tex's partner Wash," Melinda gestured.

"Very nice to meet you," Wash turned his smile on her.

"Likewise, my boy. I actually do have to run. Melinda has all my contact information. Lovely to meet you both," Dorothea beamed. She pointed at Tex. "And I'll see you on Sunday."

"You will," Wash confirmed as the older lady gave Melinda a kiss on the cheek again and made her way out.

"I'll go jot down her phone numbers and email address right now while I'm thinking about it," Melinda patted Tex's arm and headed for her office.

"Playing in this gallery could open so many doors for you," Wash was enthused. "This is a great opportunity. What do you think, Jay?"

"I'm available and plum delighted, evidently. I don't know, E," Tex dropped his gaze and shook his head.

"When will you ever believe in yourself the way I believe in you?" Wash asked softly as he took his taller partner in his arms. "I'll be right there with you. You just close your eyes and think about me, and do what you do so very well. Everyone will love you. Don't they always?"

Tex said nothing. He just closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He dropped his head down to Wash's shoulder as he held his lover tightly.

"I guess this is a big night for both of us," Wash whispered into Tex's ear.

"It already was," Tex whispered back.

Emmett took a toast point, spooned first some caviar, then some crumbled hard boiled egg on it, and then fed it to his partner. Nasir smiled as he chewed.

"I love you," Emmett said simply.

"I love you too," Nasir kissed Emmett softly on his lips.

"Hey, where is your luggage? Did you stop by the house first?" Emmett asked.

"No. It's still in the limo," Nasir answered.

"So, you didn't let the limo go. Okay. That gives me an idea now," Emmett put his arms around Nasir's neck.

"What is that, Habibi?" Nasir asked with a smile.

"Remember the limo ride home from Seth and Garrett's reception?" Emmett countered with his own question.

"I remember it well," Nasir stated.

"How would you like your hard cock down my throat for the ride home?" Emmett leaned in and spoke quietly against Nasir's mouth.

"I would love that, but it's only a few blocks," Nasir brushed his lips against Emmett's.

"I'm sure Bobby can invent some non existant construction on 5th for me, just like he did for you," Emmett stated.

"Hmm," Nasir kissed Emmett gently. "Bobby is very helpful like that. Do I have to be naked still when he opens the door?"

"Oh!" Emmett tossed his head back as he laughed. "I forgot about that! Yes, you do."

Nasir only laughed and kissed his lover again.

"Hey, guys," the soft spoken, but distinctly male voice interruped them. Emmett and Nasir both turned to see the thin frame and shaggy mop of Zack.

"Oh, hey, Zack," Emmett smiled at the younger man and put a big hand on Zack's shoulder. "Sorry we didn't get a chance to talk before now."

"Well, I've been busy helpin' out," Zack gave a shrug.

"How's Leo?" Emmett asked.

"How is life in California?" Nasir fired his own question.

"He's great and we love it. We're both really happy there, though here there are obviously a lot of great people that we miss," Zack gestured toward where Moose stood receiving intruction about something from Melinda. "I just wanted to say how happy I am for you guys. Edward told us what happened. I'm glad that you found a job that you like and you guys don't have to worry about if Nasir can stay in the country or not. And I know Leo will be really happy when he hears about it too."

"Thanks, Zack," Emmett pulled the skinny young man into a tight hug. "You and Leo are such sweet kids," he let Zack go only to hand him over to his partner.

"Yes you are," Nasir agreed as he took Zack in his arms. He rested his head against the younger man's. "I even get to have young gay friends who are open and happy and just starting their lives," Nasir gave a sigh. "I do love my new country."

"I'm glad, Nasir," Zack laughed and patted the tall Arab on the back.

"You have a glass of champagne with us!" Nasir let Zack go to wave Milan over.

"I don't really drink champagne," Zack turned up his nose.

"Tonight you do," Nasir took a flute from Milan's tray and handed it to Zack.

"You guys wouldn't be trying to get a younger guy drunk to take advantage of him, would you?" Zack gave a teasing grin.

"Drink up, little boy," Emmett made his best predatory face as he leaned closer over Zack.

"Ha!" Zack laughed. "I can't wait to tell Leo that! Actually, I think I'll call him right now. You guys, mind?"

"No," Emmett shook his head. "I'd love to talk to him."

Zack pulled his Droid from his pocket and touched the icon on the screen to ring his partner.

"Hey, Zacky! What's goin' on? Are you at the gallery?" Troy's happy voice came on the line.

"I am. What are you up to?" Zack asked.

"I am lying in bed, drinking beer, eating chips and watching a baseball game with my other hand in my less than fresh underwear," Troy told an obvious lie.

"Your biological family will be so happy to hear you've gone straight," Zack gave as good as he got. He smiled as his lover laughed mirthfully in his ear.

"No really I'm just chillin' with some Chinese take out and that floral design competition show on Logo. Some of those queens are so bitchy," Troy gave the truth.

"Okay, there's my baby. I feel better now. Hey, I'm standing here with Emmett and Nasir," Zack got to the point. "Nasir just got a great job with a company that will even sponsor his green card and everything."

"Oh, Zacky, that's great!" Troy enthused.

"You should have seen him come in with a trail of waiters with champagne and caviar and shit," Zack elaborated.

"That sounds like him," Troy agreed. "Are they right there? Can I talk to them?"

"I thought you would want to talk to them. I'll put you on speaker," Zack said and did so before he handed his Droid over to Emmett.

"Hey, Leo," Emmett greeted.

"Hello, Leo," Nasir echoed.

"You guys, I am so happy that everything worked out. You're the cutest couple we know," Troy enthused.

"Thanks, Leo. You two are pretty cute yourself," Emmett gave Zack a wink.

"Thanks to my big brother, we've both known you since we were kids, Emmett, and we've never seen you so happy as you are with Nasir," Troy added.

"I never have been, that's for sure. He's the love of my life, this guy," Emmett turned his warmest smile on his partner.

"Exactly the same is true for me," Nasir added.

"And you know what, guys? Everyone can see it," Troy stated. "So what will you be doing, Nasir?"

"Developing and expanding the buisness of Loews Hotels around the world," Nasir gave the simple answer.

"Wow, that sounds right up your alley," Troy observed.

"It sure is," Emmett smiled proudlly.

"Sounds like a celebration is in order," Troy advised.

"It's underway right now. I'm just sorry you couldn't be here," Emmett expressed.

"Me too," Troy agreed.

"They're plying me with alcohol, Lee," Zack leaned toward his phone in Emmett's hand.

"Uh-oh. Hey, Emmett, Nasir, my guy's a top, so don't tear his ass up too bad, will you?" Troy joined the joke.

"He'll be in one piece by the time you get here. Mostly," Emmett teased.

"I do not know," Nasir shook his head as he looked Zack over. "He is a cute young thing. You had better hurry, Leo."

"Ha! You guys are crazy. I love you guys. Watch over my brother," Troy bid.

"Always, Leo. Never worry about that," Emmett stated. "We'll give Zack a big bear hug to deliver to you from us."

"Thanks. Give them one from me, Zacky," Troy instructed.

"I sure will," Zack agreed.

"I'm gonna hand the phone back to Zack now," Emmett did so.

Zack took the phone off speaker and put it to his ear, "I'll call you when I get off here, okay?"

"Call me so I can get you off," Troy countered.

"I miss you too, Lee. I love you," Zack expressed with a smile.

"I love you, Zacky," Troy never tired of telling his man that.

"Okay, bye," Zack ended the call and stuck his phone back in his pocket. "So, this hug's for Leo," he opened his arms.

"Yeah, one for Leo," Emmett gave the thin younger man a tight hug and then handed him to Nasir again to do the same.

"Good to see you, Zack. Take care of each other," Nasir patted Zack's back.

"We will. You guys too. I know you will," Zack smiled at them both and headed back to help his best friend.

The musicians alternated in playing a few more times as people chatted and nibbled and drank with each other. Tex at last placed his beloved Scarlet in her case and slung her over his back.

"Miss Maggie, thanks so much for sharin' the spotlight with me tonight," Tex offered his hand.

"We're friends now, Tex," Maggie bypassed his hand to give him a quick hug.

"Are you guys getting ready to leave?" Melinda asked. "I put my email address on that paper too. Be sure to send me all your contact information so I can send you a check."

"And so we can have you back," Garrett added as he stepped up beside his business partner.

"This was fun. I would love to come back again," Tex affirmed with a nod.

"Wash, thank you so much for the interview," Seth began as he took Wash's hand. "It was incredible, but so much more than that was meeting and getting to know you both. You're great guys and you make such a cute couple. I would love for us to all be friends."

"All y'all a great bunch of guys and gals," Tex endorsed. "I know I can speak for my partner when I say it was a pleasure to meet all of you too."

Wash looked to the tall, lanky man at his side and could not keep the smile from his face. It gave him such joy when Tex publicly called him his partner. How could he have ever been so closeted and so foolish as to put his career before his love? Nothing was more important than the sweet, grinning, genuine man at his side.

"Perhaps we could have you both for dinner some evening," Garrett expressed.

"_To_ dinner, or _for_ dinner?" Tex pointed at Garrett.

"To dinner, of course, is what I meant to say," Garrett laughed.

"All right, my man," Tex shook Garrett's hand, then pulled him in for a clap on the back. Wash and Tex finished their good byes with hugs all around and with a final wave, hand in hand, cleared the door.

"They seem like very nice men," Nasir commented. "I hope we see them again."

"I do too," Emmett agreed.

"Will you boys be riding with us?" Garrett asked as Seth went to collect his bag.

"I still have the limo," Nasir informed.

"You can let it go. You know you're welcome to ride with us," Garrett stated. He watched them look at each other. "Unless you are planning to misbehave in the back of the limo," Garrett added. He watched them grin at each other. "Oh, of course you are," he reached up to pat them on their shoulders. "Come up for a drink later if you two haven't worn each other out."

Emmett and Nasir only giggled as Garrett walked away, until Emmett's cell rang in his pocket. He pulled it out and read the display.

"Oh, shit! It's Edward!" Emmett answered and put the phone quickly to his ear. "Hey, Eddie!"

"Hi, Em. Greetings from the windy city," Edward began.

"Eddie, I want every little detail, you know I do, and not just because Seth will have my balls if I don't, but I have to tell you something first. Nasir got the job with Loews and they are sponsoring his green card," Emmett informed.

"Oh my God, Emmett, that's great!" Edward began. Emmett held his partner's hand and smiled into Nasir's warm brown eyes as he and Edward spoke about their plans for the asylum and Nasir's great relief at not being bound in the condo with nothing to occupy himself. Edward instructed Emmett to deliver a big kiss from him, before their conversation turned to events in Chicago.

"But here's what did happen," Edward took a deep breath before he launched into the details that he knew his friends were dying to hear. "The flight was routine, I didn't check a bag, like I told you, and I caught the L into the city. The L, by the way, is not so much elevated as the name implies."

"Jasper, Eddie," Emmett prodded.

"I'm getting there. Keep your pants on," Edward chided.

"Eddie wants me to keep my pants on," Emmett smiled as he relayed that command.

"We will have none of that," Nasir shook his head.

"Shut up already. Do you want to hear this?" Edward teased.

"Sorry, Eddie. Please," Emmett bid.

"Jasper left me a key to his room so I could get the box I shipped. He was still at work at that time naturally," Edward continued.

"I would have been sniffing his laundry," Emmett confessed as he squeezed Nasir's hand.

"Really? Good to know. I thought I was the only one pervy enough to do that," Edward shared.

"How do you think I got through that night in that hotel in Dubai all by myself? I wrapped the pillow that would have been Nasi's in the shirt he wore the day before so I could hold it and smell him," Emmett confessed.

"I wondered why my shirt was in the bed," Nasir thought out loud.

"Well, I can certainly relate to that. Anyway, Jasper called me around six and we met up at the hotel. I got a room just down the hall from his. I picked him up at his room actually. He gave me a quick hug, but those few seconds were heaven. And Em, he looked _so_ hot! But I think I looked okay too, thanks to Seth. Be sure to tell him that, all right? Then on the way to dinner, and you'll never believe this, there's a building here with chunks of famous places embedded in the walls outside. I mean all kinds of famous buildings, like the Taj Mahal, the Kremlin, the Houses of Parliament, Notre Dame, that kind of stuff. There is even a rock from my mountain," Edward explained.

"No shit?" Emmett asked.

"I know, no shit, but up so high you can't reach it. Jasper wanted to be able to touch Renier, so I boosted him up. Em, his body slid along mine until his crotch was in my face," Edward relayed.

"Oh, shit! Eddie, what did you do?" Em asked.

"I got fucking hard! What did you think would happen?" Edward exclaimed.

"Did he see?" Emmett was not yet sure if this news was good or bad.

"I don't think so, and I think he had the same reaction," Edward revealed.

"Eddie! That's fantastic!" Emmett expressed.

"That's not even the best part," Edward dangled the carrot.

"What could be better? I mean, unless," Emmett could hardly contain himself, but stopped short of saying it out loud.

Across the gallery Seth finished wrapping himself up and put his head through the shoulder strap of his black prada bag. He turned to walk back toward Emmett and Nasir and saw that Emmett was on his cell. One look at Emmett's face and Seth immediately knew to whom his best friend was speaking.

"At the restaurant we had one of those annoying girl waitresses that got it into her head to flirt with both of us. So Jasper held my hand and, Em, even fed me to make it clear that we were gay, and together, so she would stop flirting, And he told her we were only eating pizza because of the late night workout we had planned after going out to Boys' Town," Edward informed. "Then he wiped sauce off my lip with his thumb."

"What?" Emmett was wide eyed.

"Emmy!" Seth zoomed up to Emmett and Nasir. He grabbed hold the sleeve of the arm with which Emmett held Nasir's hand and looked up at his big friend most expectantly.

"It was just a rouse of course, but what I would not give for that to be true. He can wipe his thumb, or anything else he wants, across my lips," Edward confessed. Seth watched with rapt attention as Emmett enquired as to the condition of the booth in which Edward and Jasper had been sitting after Edward very likely clawed it to shreds.

"Emmy!" Seth yanked on Emmett's sleeve. "Give me that phone!" he commanded. It exasperated him no end when Emmett just continued to talk. When Emmett mentioned to Edward that Seth wanted to talk to him, it was beyond Seth's imagining that he still did not get the phone. When Emmett said, "Night, Eddie," and ended the call, Seth nearly went crosseyed.

"Emmy!" Seth stomped his foot. "Why didn't you hand me the damn phone?" his voice rose in pitch with each word he spoke.

"Habibi, you have taken your life in your hands," Nasir warned.

"Edward is bushed, Sweetie. He's hitting the sack. It's late there. He's had a big day," Emmett informed.

"Ah, but how big is the question. How are we supposed to know what really went on and what he should do tomorrow, if I am not given the opportunity to hear, and see?" Seth demanded with a dramatic cupped palm gesture and his other fist on his hip.

"You know what, Sweetie," Emmett rubbed his little best friend's back. "I think Edward is going to be just fine. If you could have just heard his voice."

"But I didn't, is the point!" Seth stressed again.

"Then let me tell you about how Jasper held Edward's hand and fed him at dinner. It was just to get the waitress to stop bothering them, but imagine Jasper taking the initiative to do that," Emmett informed.

"That is so nice," Nasir commented.

"Emmy, that's huge!" Seth was wide eyed. "I mean," he considered and put a hand to his chin as he thought, "it really could be. I'm gonna put my Eagle feather in my hair again just as soon as we get home."

"Uh-oh," Leah commented from where she stood within Roberto's arm nearby. "Time for the heavy Lakota magic."

"You know it," Seth snapped his fingers.

"Do you have an Eagle feather, Momi?" Roberto asked.

"No, Papi. I'm a girl," Leah informed.

"A Puebo girl, by the sound of it," Seth commented.

"Come, Sweetness," Garrett reached to take his husband's hand.

"I want every single detail, Emmy. Don't you leave out a thing!" Seth noticed that Emmett and Nasir did not move to follow them. "You guys are coming with us, right?"

"They are going to need more room than we have in the back of our car," Garrett answered for them.

"Oh, for heaven's sake. Can't you two keep them in your pants for eight blocks?" Seth demanded.

"We're taking the senic route," Emmett snickered.

"Senic route. I know you better than that, Emmy. The only thing you will be viewing on your ride home is Nasir's pubes," Seth stated.

"I can't think of a better view," Emmett grinned at his partner.

"Then you better come straight up when you get home. You and me are gonna have some face time. I don't care if your breath does smell like Arab cum," Seth dictated.

"It's deffinitely time for us to go too, Chula," Roberto did not want to be a part of any conversation that involved another man's pubic hair or especially his semen.

"Good night, boys," Leah had a hug and kiss for each of them.

"Roberto," Seth put a hand on the taller man's shoulder. "You're a good guy. And you're good for my sister," Seth pronounced.

"Thanks, Seth. She's damn good for me too," Roberto smiled.

"She's a Clearwater, okay?" Seth flipped his hair dramatically. Leah took Seth in her arms.

"Thanks, little brother," Leah whispered into his ear.

"I love you," Seth hugged his sister tightly.

"I love you too," Leah pulled back just enough to smile into her brother's face. She brushed his hair back behind his left ear with her right hand. They needed no more words between them. Everyone present could tell they were having a moment. Leah at last let her brother go.

"C'mon, Papi," Leah took Roberto's arm.

Seth shook his head. "Pueblo!" he called.

"Justin, Melinda, feel like stopping by for a drink, perhaps some dessert?" Garrett asked.

"What do you think, Honey?" Justin rubbed his wife's back.

"That sounds nice. I just need to finish up here," Melinda agreed.

"I'll hang with my wife. See you guys there," Justin bid.

"See you in a bit then," Garrett pulled his keys from his pocket and took Seth's hand again.

"Okay, see you guys there," Emmett gave a wave as he and Nasir headed for the front doors. The catering crew set about cleaning up as the people dispersed.

* * *

Justin and Melinda had already arrived and were comfortably seated with wine and beer in hand, in Penthouse A on the fifteenth floor, by the time Emmett and Nasir's Cadillac limousine pulled up at the foot of their building. Bobby got out from behind the wheel and walked around to the other side to open the rear passenger side door. The dutiful driver did so only to discover his Arab passenger completely naked on the backseat. Nasir looked so relaxed that there could be no doubt he was deep in post orgasmic bliss. Nasir slowly turned his head to the open door while Emmett sat on the seat on the other side of Nasir, fully clothed, with a broad grin on his face. Unlike the time Bobby had found Emmett naked in this backseat, there was no one leaning over him with an open suit jacket to partially block the driver's view. Nasir lay back in the seat with his long legs spread out, fully exposed.

"I'll just give you guys a few minutes while I get the luggage," Bobby smiled and shut the door on them. He ever so slowly made his way the few feet back to the trunk of the car.

* * *

The following afternoon Nasir sat out on the balcony of the home he shared with his partner. He wore only a pair of Emmett's gray cut off sweat shorts. The one that sat quite low on his hips and Emmett loved on him. Shorts that he very much wore on purpose. Nasir luxuriated with a cold beer in the afternoon sun. He smiled to himself as he thought about how most people in Seattle would consider it hot out, especially in the sun. He did not think it hot. People here didn't know what hot is. Nasir had his job, but it would take a few days for the paperwork to go through. He would relax at home until then, and wait for his lover to get home.

"Hey, Nasi," Emmett almost startled Nasir as he walked out onto the balcony.

"Oh, Habibi, I did not hear you come in. I wanted to meet you at the door," Nasir set down his beer and rubbed the hands and arms that ran over his shoulders and down over his hairy pecs. Emmett leaned down over his furry lover and kissed the side of Nasir's neck as his hands encountered the low waistband of the sweat shorts.

"I'm glad you didn't. It's nice finding you just like this," Emmett spoke softly into Nasir's ear as he pushed the waistband further to expose his lover's trimmed pubes. "So sexy."

"Maybe you would like to join me?" Nasir leaned his head on Emmett's shoulder.

"Don't move. I'll be right back," Emmett kissed the side of his partner's neck again and stood up. He could not help but notice the growing bulge in Nasir's shorts. Emmett went back inside and strode to their bedroom. He made quick work of shedding all his clothing and putting on similar shorts, before he grabbed himself a beer and rejoined Nasir on their balcony.

"That is much better," Nasir's eyes drank in the beauty of his lover in only his heavy gold cuff and a small pair of shorts that he clearly wore nothing beneath. He licked his lips and felt his own penis grow further as he watched Emmett's heavy manhood move beneath the thin cotton material.

"Yes it is," Emmett sat down in a matching chair. He placed his right foot atop Nasir's left which caused the darker man to smile broadly.

"I love when you do that," Nasir confessed.

"I do too," Emmett took a swig of his beer. Nasir just sat and smiled at Emmett for a long moment. This peace, just sitting here with his partner on the balcony of their home, drinking in the sight of each other, was what he had been fighting for all along. The fact that he really had it all along, was not lost on Nasir.

"What are you thinking about, Babe?" Emmett asked with a smile.

"I was just thinking about how happy I am here with you," Nasir answered honestly.

"I'm the happiest guy in the whole world," Emmett moved his foot on Nasir's.

"What would you like to do this weekend?" Nasir asked.

"I don't know. What would you like to do?" Emmett countered.

"Maybe we can interest Garrett and Sethy in a weekend in Vancouver. We could stay at that gay B&B in Blaine maybe," Nasir thought out loud.

"Or maybe we could run up to Edward's mom's place," Emmett suggested.

"That's a great idea, Habibi. That would be fun. She is very nice and she has such a nice place," Nasir was completely on board.

"So, you want to call Garrett, or should I call Seth?" Emmett asked.

"Deffinitely you should call Sethy. Garrett does not say no to him," Nasir stated fact.

"Yeah. That's true," Emmett smiled. "I'll go grab my phone," he rose and then paused to lean down over his partner. "I love you," Emmett gave his mate a gentle, loving kiss on his lips.

"Mmm," Nasir put a hand to the back of Emmett's head. He wanted to enjoy the feel of his lover's lips on his own as long as possible. "I love you too," he added as Emmett stood up. Nasir watched Emmett walk inside and then looked out across their eighth floor view of downtown. It was a beautiful day and he loved his life. And it was not just because of Emmett. It was mostly because of Emmett, but because of Seth and Garrett too. He remembered the day when he first met them and Garrett told him Emmett and Seth were a package deal. Nasir smiled at that memory. He wouldn't have it any other way. He thought about the prospect of spending the weekend in Port Townsend with his family. Nasir nodded to himself as he realized that he did think of Garrett and Seth as his family, for truly they were. His family were not the people related to him by blood. His family were the people who loved him.

_finis_

_

* * *

_

And they lived happily ever after.

Or did they?

Watch for Culture Aftershock coming soon. There will be a wedding. And wrongs will be righted.

**Epilogue **


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 7 of Linden Gardens, Notting Hill has just been published at my new home, Archive of Our Own.

This is how you find it-  
archiveofourown *dot* org/series/21607

Liz - OhJasperMyJasper - is now blogging all of her incredible E&O books. This is how you find her-  
ohjaspermyjasper *dot* blogspot *dot* com

As you probably know by now, Liz has fallen victim to the witch hunt and was removed from FF entirely without warning or notice of any kind. As a result, we have both relocated to places where we are free to act like the adults we all are.

FF has chosen, rather than amend ridiculous and arbitrary rules that would then allow them to embrace their writers and especially readership, to enforce these rules, which will without question result in the loss of at least 90% of their readership, and thus hits on the site, thereby causing all of their advertising revenue streams to dry up. I wish them good luck with this obviously absurd folly.

See you at AO3.

My email address-  
wanttosuckkellan *at* gmail *dot* com

Liz email address-  
ohjaspermyjasper *at* gmail *dot* com


End file.
